


In den Fängen der Los Muertos

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, BDSM, Consensual Underaged Sex, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Mental Abuse, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-consensual Sex & Bondage, Organized Crime, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 124,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey arbeitet als Taxifahrer und nebenher verdient er sich etwas Geld in Straßenkämpfen. Nach kurzer Zeit findet er sich jedoch in einem Strudel aus Gefahr, Versuchung und Kriminalität wieder - in den Fängen des organisierten Verbrechens. Und er lernt eine bittere Lektion: Aus den Fängen der Los Muertos gibt es kein Entkommen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Platz bei der "The other reality" Challenge auf BFF  
> Geschrieben allerdings anno dazumal für eine Freundin (Dawn/Lindsey als Wunsch-Pairing). Ich hab mir bei der Story selbst eine CHallenge gestellt und aus meiner "Box of Doom" eine Handvoll Begriffe gezogen, die ich dann alle einbauen musste.

Lindsey fluchte und wischte sich das Blut von seiner Lippe. Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er einen anständigen, bodenständigen Beruf hätte erlernen sollen. Etwas handfestes wie Zimmermann oder Maurer. Ja, das wäre achtbarere Arbeit gewesen. Zu spät.   
  
Der nächste Schlag schickte ihn in die Knie. Er rappelte sich schnell auf und blockte seinen Angreifer ab, der sich bereits als Gewinner gesehen hatte. Das wurde ihm klar, als er den überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen sah, kurz bevor der von Lindseys Faust getroffen zu Boden ging. Und er blieb liegen. Gut.  Lindsey beugte sich vorne über und holte rasselnd Luft. Er war außer Atem geraten und das kam nicht oft vor. Der Gegner hatte es in sich gehabt. Ein tatsächlicher Gegner.   
  
„Okay, Leute. Damit ist der Kampf vorbei und Lindsey ist der Gewinner!“ Die meisten jubelten, einige waren weniger angetan von seinem Sieg. Wie immer wurden Stimmen laut, die meckerten, die Kämpfe seien getürkt und das könne nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Lindsey ignorierte, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte seinen Teil beigetragen, dass die Kasse stimmte, seine Aufgabe war somit erledigt.   
  
„Hey, Linds.“ Oz folgte ihm, als Lindsey die Halle verließ, nahm ihn draußen beiseite, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war. „Guter Kampf. Aber die Wetteinnahmen werden immer geringer. Die meisten rechnen mittlerweile damit, dass dich niemand auf den Boden schickt … denkst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, doch mal …“  
  
„Vergiss es, Oz!“, knurrte Lindsey den kleineren Mann an. „Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt: Ich steig für dich in den Ring und ich kämpfe. Aber ich geh erst zu Boden, wenn mich der Gegner in einem ehrlichen Kampf auf selbigen schickt und keine Minute eher.“   
  
„Mann, Lindsey!“  
  
„Nein, Oz. Ich bin kein Betrüger. Und das werde ich nie sein. Wenn dir nicht gefällt, dass ich immer gewinne, hol mir entweder nen Gegner, der mich niederstrecken kann, oder such dir einen anderen Kämpfer. Wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt. Ich bin Taxifahrer, verdammt. Was meinst du, was ich meinen Kunden immer erklären darf, warum der Fahrer so ramponiert aussieht?“  
  
„Komm schon, Linds. Wir sind doch gute Partner. Das willst du nicht aufgeben, oder?“   
  
„Natürlich. Bin ja auch ich, der sich die Birne einschlagen lässt, während du das Geld einstreichst. Ich hab es satt, Mann. Such dir wen anderes. Was ich hier verdiene, geht mir als Taxifahrer flöten. Es rechnet sich nicht mehr.“   
  
„Okay, okay.“ Oz sah sich erneut um. „Willst du ne ehrliche Haut bleiben? Oder wärst du bereit, für Geld auch … sagen wir mal: im grauschattierten Bereich zu wandeln?“  
  
„Grauschattiert, eh?“ Lindsey kratzte sich am Kinn und betrachtete Oz nachdenklich. „Ich denke … grauschattiert geht in Ordnung“, meinte er vorsichtig. „Kommt drauf an. Wovon reden wir?“   
  
„Später. Ich melde mich bei dir.“ Damit war Lindsey entlassen. Das wusste er. Deshalb machte er sich nicht die Mühe, weiter nachzufragen, sondern nickte Oz zu und stieg in sein Taxi, das sie soeben erreicht hatten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort fuhr Lindsey los, direkt nach Hause. Ein Blick in den Spiegel teilte ihm mit, dass er sich dringend waschen musste. Sein Gesicht sah wieder wüst aus. Die Lippe war aufgesprungen und über dem linken Auge hatte er eine Platzwunde. Nicht die Erste und vermutlich nicht die Letzte. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er noch alle Zähne im Mund hatte.   
  
* * *  
  
In seiner heruntergekommenen Wohnung angekommen, knallte Lindsey die Tür ins Schloss, warf die Schlüssel auf den Tisch und griff sich ein Brötchen vom Vortag. Herzhaft biss er in sein Abendbrot. Gleich darauf fluchte er und verzog das Gesicht. Hatte er nicht vor wenigen Minuten noch gedacht, dass er von Glück sagen konnte, noch alle Zähne im Mund zu haben? Er war sich gerade nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob er das noch lange von sich würde behaupten können. Scheinbar hatte er bei einem Kinnhaken doch mehr abbekommen, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte und jetzt schmerzte ihn ein Zahn beim Kauen ganz gewaltig.   
  
Seufzend schob Lindsey das Stück Semmel in die andere Wange und kaute mit den scheinbar unversehrten Zähnen weiter. Später ging er ins Bad, wusch sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und nahm einen Eisbeutel aus dem Gefrierfach, den er in ein Handtuch einschlug. Mit dem Eisbeutel bewaffnet setzte er sich auf das Sofa und versuchte, die Schwellungen so weit wie möglich zurückzuhalten. Aber ihm war klar, dass es dafür zu spät war.  
  
Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was er eigentlich machte und warum und wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war. Eigentlich gab er seinem Umfeld die Schuld. Ganz sicher sogar. Sein Vater war Banker gewesen und wollte, dass er auch Banker wird. Seine Mutter hatte mehr auf Börsenmakler tendiert, weil sie dachte, dass er für Spekulationen an der Börse die richtige Nase hätte. Sein alter Jugendfreund Xander hingegen war Soldat geworden und hatte immer wieder versucht, ihn dazu zu überreden, sich ihm anzuschließen. So wie in alten Zeiten.   
  
Lindsey hatte ihm mehrfach erklärt, dass es eben nicht wie in alten Zeiten sein würde. Damals, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren und öfter Krieg gespielt hatten, war es genau das gewesen: Ein Spiel. Um nichts in der Welt jedoch hätte Lindsey wirklich einmal in den Krieg ziehen wollen. Soldat war also alles andere als eine Option für ihn.   
  
Sein Kindheitstraum war immer Pilot gewesen. Nicht bei der Army, Helikopter oder Düsenjets oder solchen Kram. Nein, eigentlich hatte er immer davon geträumt, einmal eine Boeing zu fliegen, über Meere und Kontinente hinweg. Passagierflug, die Welt sehen. Na ja. Er war zu klein, hatte man ihm erklärt, als er sich für eine Pilotenausbildung hatte einschreiben wollen. Zumindest für die richtig großen Passagiermaschinen, die er hatte fliegen wollen. Egal. Lindsey war seit langem überzeugt, dass es die Schuld seiner Eltern und Freunde, allgemein seines Umfeldes war, dass er sich jetzt in dieser Situation wiederfand.   
  
Das Telefon klingelte und seufzend nahm Lindsey den Hörer ab. Es war Oz.  
  
„Hey, Linds. Kannst du morgen zur Lagerhalle kommen?“  
  
„Oz! Gönn mir ein paar Tage, ja? Zumindest, bis die schlimmsten Prellungen etwas abgeklungen sind, verdammt. Ich kann nicht schon wieder in den Ring steigen. Oder ist das deine neue Taktik, um mich auf den Boden zu schicken?“ Ja, Lindsey war wirklich wütend.   
  
„Nicht doch, Kumpel. Du sollst nicht kämpfen. Ich will dir nur jemanden vorstellen.“  
  
„Na schön. Wann?“  
  
„18 Uhr.“ Damit legte Oz auch schon wieder auf. Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und ließ den Eisbeutel sinken. Er richtete sich auf, um endlich duschen zu gehen und verzog erneut das Gesicht. Die kurze Pause war für seinen Körper ausreichend gewesen, um sich der ganzen Prellungen bewusst zu werden, die er sich bei diesem Kampf geholt hatte.  Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schleppte sich Lindsey ins Badezimmer und duschte erst einmal Blut, Schweiß und Dreck ab. Anschließend fiel er todmüde ins Bett.   
  
* * *  
  
Pünktlich um 18 Uhr betrat Lindsey die Lagerhalle, in der er für gewöhnlich für Oz und seine Arbeitgeber in den Ring stieg. Er sah sich um, konnte den kleinen Mann aber nirgendwo entdecken. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gepackt und ein Sack über seinen Kopf gestülpt. Lindsey wehrte sich nach Kräften, bis er etwas Rundes spürte, das ihm gegen den Nacken gedrückt wurde.  
  
„Mach keinen Ärger, Kleiner“, knurrte ihm eine ihm fremde Stimme ins Ohr und der Lauf der Waffe presste sich noch etwas fester in seinen Nacken. Lindsey erstarrte. Er war im Kampf geübt und sicherlich nicht schwach, aber in dieser Situation war ihm das Risiko dann doch zu groß. Seine Hände wurden hinter seinem Rücken mit einem festen Tape zusammengebunden und jetzt war er wirklich wehrlos. „Mitkommen“, befahl die kalte Stimme und Lindsey konnte nicht anders als gehorchen.   
  
Der Mann führte ihn durch die Halle, den Lauf der Waffe fest gegen seinen Rücken gepresst. „Einsteigen“, tönte es dann in Lindseys Ohr. „Und komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken.“  Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken hinab, als er sich in den Wagen dirigieren ließ. Die Türe wurde zugeschlagen und gleich darauf die Tür auf der anderen Seite geöffnet. „Wir können.“ Damit presste sich der Lauf der Waffe in seine Seite und der Wagen wurde angelassen und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Lindseys Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Oz hatte ihn in die Halle beordert, also musste der mit seiner Entführung zu tun haben. Oder war er nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen? Nein, Oz musste einfach damit zu tun haben. Das wäre ein zu großer Zufall. Immerhin war der kleinere  Mann nicht dort gewesen, obwohl sie verabredet gewesen waren. Oder hatte er sich einfach nur verspätet und  hatte doch nichts damit zu tun? Aber wer würde ihn mit einer Waffe bedrohen und irgendwohin mitnehmen wollen? Sollte ihn das einschüchtern, damit er zustimmen würde, beim nächsten Kampf zu Boden zu gehen? Wollten sie, dass er verlor, egal ob sein Gegner besser war als er oder nicht, um mehr Geld einzunehmen? Oder wollte Oz ihn aus dem Weg räumen? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Er war nur ein Boxer. Er wusste nicht, für wen Oz arbeitete, wer hinter den illegalen Kämpfen mit bloßen Fäusten steckte. Sein Auftraggeber hätte ihm sagen können, dass er verschwinden solle und Lindsey hätte ihn nicht finden können, um sich zu beschweren. Oz hätte keinen Grund, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Außer vielleicht …   
  
„Aussteigen“, herrschte ihn die  Stimme an und Lindsey zuckte zusammen. Er hatte mit all seinen Überlegungen nicht einmal bemerkt, dass der Wagen mittlerweile angehalten hatte. Verdammt. Er hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, wohin sie fuhren. Nicht im Geringsten.  Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befanden.   
  
Erneut gehorchte Lindsey und versuchte zeitgleich, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hatte verdammt noch mal Angst. Richtige Angst. Aber die durfte er auf keinen Fall zeigen. Er war längst der Überzeugung, dass es mit Oz und seinem Angebot eines neuen Jobs zu tun hatte. Angst war das Letzte, was er sich hier erlauben durfte.   
  
Wieder spürte er die Waffe im Rücken, die ihm andeutete, weiterzugehen. Er hörte das Knarren einer schweren Türe, vermutlich Eisen und gleich darauf fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und seine Angst stieg noch mehr an. Jetzt war er nicht nur blind, gefesselt und hatte eine Waffe im Rücken, jetzt war er auch noch eingeschlossen. Er wurde scheinbar durch einen leeren Gang geführt. Er hörte das Hallen seiner Schritte, so wie der Schritte seines Begleiters. Dann erneut ein Klicken, mit dem scheinbar eine Tür geöffnet wurde und er wurde weitergeführt. Wieder fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.   
  
„Hinsetzen und Maul halten.“ Ein Stuhl wurde gegen seine Kniekehlen gedrückt und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den harten Stuhl zu setzen. Die Schritte seines Entführers entfernten sich von ihm, doch kein weiteres Türgeräusch erklang. Lindsey konnte und musste davon ausgehen, dass sich der Mann mit der Waffe noch im Raum befand.   
  
Minuten verstrichen und mit jeder Minute wurde Lindsey unruhiger. Die Situation war einfach nur beschissen und es nervte ihn, dass er so völlig ausgeliefert war, im Moment und die Ungewissheit war geradezu zermürbend. Erneut hörte er eine Tür und Schritte.   
  
„Das ist er also?“ Ein kalter Schauer rann Lindseys Körper hinunter. Er hatte ja bei dem Kerl zuvor schon gedacht, der hätte eine kalte Stimme gehabt. Aber der Mann, der jetzt eingetreten war, hatte eine absolut eisige Stimme. Lindsey schluckte. „Name?“ Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, ob er gemeint war oder nicht. Ein Schlag mit dem Griff der Waffe ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen.   
  
„Antworte, wenn du gefragt wirst!“, herrschte ihn sein Entführer an. „Hast wohl keinen Anstand!“  
  
„Lindsey!“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Lindsey McDonald.“  
  
„Klingt wie ein Mädchenname“, kicherte der Mann, der ihn entführt hatte. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, die Leute würden sich endlich einen neuen Witz zu seinem Namen einfallen lassen. Das Kichern verstummte.   
  
„Beruf?“  
  
„Taxifahrer“, gab Lindsey sofort zurück.   
  
„Falsch.“ Lindsey stutze. Der Sack wurde von seinem Kopf gerissen und Lindsey war für einen Augenblick geblendet. Er blinzelte gegen die helle Lampe an und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. „Soweit ich informiert bin, arbeitest du derzeit als Boxer für mich, in den Straßenkämpfen.“ Das erste, was Lindsey sah, war ein kaltes Lächeln und braune, harte Augen, die ihn intensiv musterten. Als er das Gesicht einen Moment betrachtete, wusste er sofort, wen er vor sich hatte.   
  
„Angel“, murmelte er, mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung, Ehrfurcht und Angst. Angel persönlich. Kopf der Los Muertos, wie sich die Organisation nannte. Angefangen hatten sie als Straßengang, sich aber im Laufe der Jahre zu einer führenden Organisation der Kriminalität in L.A. gemausert. Keine Mafia. Die Los Muertos waren schlimmer. Sie hatten keine Regeln und niemand wusste,  wer alles Teil der Organisation war oder wie sie überhaupt organisiert waren. Das einzige, was vor einigen Jahren bekannt wurde, war Angel, als Kopf des organisierten Verbrechens in L.A., Anführer der Los Muertos.  
  
Sie trugen den Namen aus gutem Grund. Angel war vor drei Jahren von der Polizei und Presse für Tot erklärt worden und doch stand er jetzt hier, direkt vor Lindsey. Eigentlich hätte sich Lindsey gerne umgesehen, im Raum. Er wollte das Gesicht seines Entführers sehen, wollte nachsehen, ob sonst noch wer hier war. Und vor allem wollte er wissen, ob Oz, das Wiesel, auch hier stand und sich die ganze Sache grinsend ansah.  Doch er wagte es nicht, die Augen von Angel zu nehmen. Womöglich würde der das als Zeichen der Schwäche deuten oder sogar als Beleidigung. Immerhin war er hier die Hauptperson, der Rädelsführer und derjenige, der ihn jetzt in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte.  
  
„Oz sagt, du weigerst dich, zu Boden zu gehen?“, erkundigte sich Angel in gespieltem Plauderton.   
  
„Ich habe mit ihm abgemacht, dass ich kämpfe und genau das tue ich. Ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die Kerle alle zu Boden gehen und nicht mehr aufstehen. Sollen mehr trainieren, wenn sie im Straßenkampf gewinnen wollen“,  knurrte Lindsey ruhig. Er würde sich nicht mehr einschüchtern lassen. Angel wandte sich ihm wieder zu und grinste. Doch seine Augen blieben weiterhin hart und kalt.   
  
„Gefällt mir. Du hast Mumm.“ Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du hast Interesse an einem neuen Job?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Er sparte sich das übliche ‚kommt drauf an, was es ist‘ weil es Angel nicht interessieren würde. Außerdem ging er davon aus, dass der Kopf der Los Muertos ein Nein nicht akzeptieren würde. „Taxifahrer also? Du kommst viel in der Stadt herum?“ Lindsey nickte erneut. „Okay. Ich hab einen Testjob für dich. Mach deine Sache gut und du kannst dir hier eine goldene Nase verdienen. Bau Mist und du findest dich 6 Fuß unter der Erde wieder. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Lindsey schluckte und nickte erneut.  
  
„Was soll ich machen?“   
  
„Du bekommst deine Anweisungen, wenn ich es für nötig halte“, herrschte ihn Angel an. „Und keine Minute eher. Bis dahin mach deinen Kram weiter und verhalte dich wie immer. Hast du das kapiert?“ Lindsey seufzte innerlich und nickte erneut.   
  
Die Tür ging auf und eine Frauenstimme erklang. „Hier steckst du. Uh! Was haben wir denn da? Ist der für mich?“ Und noch ehe Lindsey recht verstand, hatte er eine brünette Frau auf seinem Schoß hocken. Sie hatte sein Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ergriffen und wandte seinen Kopf hin und her, während sie fasziniert seine Platzwunde und die Prellungen begutachtete. „Hm. Wer hat denn dein hübsches Gesicht so arg zugerichtet, huh? Gar nicht nett. Wirklich nicht.“  
  
„Faith.“ Sie schien reichlich unbeeindruckt und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand über die Platzwunde über Lindseys Auge. „Das sieht schlecht aus.  Hast du doch bestimmt selbst verarztet, huh? Männer. Ihr könnt sowas nicht. Also lasst es bleiben.“   
  
„Faith!“ Lindsey an ihrer Stelle wäre jetzt definitiv zusammengezuckt und von seinem Schoß gesprungen, doch die junge Frau dachte ja nicht einmal daran. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Angel mit einem aufreizenden Augenaufschlag an.   
  
„Ich will doch nur ein bisschen spielen“, meinte sie neckend und ihre Hüfte drängte mit einer rollenden Bewegung gegen Lindsey. Wäre die Situation nur ein wenig anders gewesen hätte ihn das gewiss erregt. Aber im Moment war  ihm sein Leben wichtiger und Angel schien nicht begeistert, dass Faith augenscheinlich Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte. Das Letzte, was Lindsey jetzt wollte, war den Kerl zu verärgern.   
  
„Du kannst später spielen, wenn er gezeigt hat, dass er zu was taugt.“ Doch Faith hatte längst angefangen, die Knöpfe von Lindseys Hemd zu öffnen und ihre weichen Hände strichen vorsichtig über seine geprellten Rippen. Doch nur für einen Moment. Plötzlich drückte sie fest gegen die Stelle und Lindsey fuhr mit einem Zischen zusammen und versuchte sich vor ihr in Sicherheit zu bringen.   
  
„Mit dir hat jemand ganz böses gespielt, was? Aber keine Sorge, Kleiner. Mami kann machen, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“ Sie lachte.   
  
„Faith, das genügt. Lass den Mann bitte in einem Stück. Der muss noch was für mich erledigen.“ Sie seufzte und presste sich erneut an ihn.   
  
„Hast du ein Glück“, flüsterte sie leise und dicht an Lindseys Ohr. „Nächstes Mal kommst du mir nicht so einfach davon.“ Dann rollte sich abschließend noch einmal aufreizend mit der Hüfte, ehe sie endlich aufstand und von ihm abließ. Sie winkte ihm zu und ging zu Angel. „Aber später darf ich den Kleinen mal genauer begutachten, ja, Daddy?“  Lindsey musterte die beiden nachdenklich. Angel schien viel zu jung für eine Tochter in dem Alter.  
  
„Klar, Baby. Nächstes Mal wenn er hier ist.“ Angel nahm die Frau in den Arm und biss in ihren Hals, kniff ihr fest in den runden Hintern. „Und jetzt ab mit dir. Ich komme bald nach.“ Sie kicherte und huschte dann wieder durch die Tür hinaus. Lindsey blickte ihr nach und bemerkte erst, dass Angel ihn beobachtet hatte, als dieser dicht an ihn herantrat. „Ansehen: Ja. Anfassen? Nein. Nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis, kapiert?“  
  
„Huh? Die hat mich angefasst. Das ist dann erlaubt oder was?“ Eine Ohrfeige ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen.   
  
„Widerspruch dulde ich nicht. Ich habe gesagt, dass du meine Mädchen anglotzen darfst, so viel du willst, aber du darfst sie nicht anfassen. Mit keinem Wort hab ich gesagt, dass meine Babys dich nicht anfassen dürfen. Richtig?“  
  
„Schon klar“, knurrte Lindsey wütend. Das wurde ja immer besser. Der Kerl war einfach nur verrückt, fand Lindsey. Und scheinbar rannten da noch mehr so verrückte Hühner herum wie diese Faith. Das konnte ja lustig werden.   
  
„Spike. Bring ihn zurück. Du hörst von mir.“ Damit wandte sich Angel ab und ging ebenfalls wieder aus dem Raum. Der Blonde, der bisher unscheinbar in der Ecke gestanden hatte, kam grinsend näher und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Türe.   
  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du nicht reagieren darfst, wenn sich die Kleine an dich ranwirft. Musst das nicht wörtlich nehmen. Der Boss will nur, dass seine Gören mit nem Kerl rummachen, wenn ihnen der Sinn danach steht und nicht wenn der Kerl es will. Also wenn sie sich an dich ranwirft: Nimm sie. Die Kleine ist verdammt gut im Bett.“ Damit zerrte Spike ihn hoch und stülpte ihm mit der Aussage „Ist nichts Persönliches. Nur eine kleine Sicherheitsmaßnahme“ erneut den Sack über den Kopf. Anschließend führte er ihn aus dem Raum.   
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey wurde von Spike an der Lagerhalle abgesetzt, wo ihm dieser wenig sanft auch das Tape abnahm. Grinsend erklärte er, dass das Standardprozedur für Neulinge war und er sich nichts dabei denken solle. Anschließend hatte Lindsey noch ein paar Kunden durch L.A. gefahren. Gegen Mitternacht war er endlich in seine Wohnung gekommen, wo er todmüde und verwirrt ins Bett gefallen war.   
  
Drei Tage lang passierte gar nichts. Am vierten Tag wurde Lindsey um 4 Uhr morgens vom Telefon aus dem Bett geworfen. Erneut war Oz am anderen Ende der Leitung, der ihm befahl, um 6 Uhr morgens mit dem Taxi zur Lagerhalle zu kommen.  Lindsey fuhr mit gemischten Gefühlen hin und rechnete fast damit, wieder hinterrücks entführt und zu Angel geschleppt zu werden. Umso überraschter war er, als Oz vor der Halle auf ihn wartete und einfach in das Taxi stieg. Er reichte ihm einen Zettel mit einer  Adresse, mit der Bitte, ihn dorthin zu fahren. Verwirrt legte Lindsey den Gang ein und fuhr los.   
  
An der gewünschten Adresse angekommen, stieg Oz aus, drückte ihm ein paar Scheine in die Hand und erklärte, dass das alles gewesen war. Lindsey war noch verwirrter. Er blickte dem anderen Mann nach, als der in ein Haus ging, und fuhr dann los, ohne zu wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.   
Das Handy klingelte, kaum dass er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. Lindsey nahm ab, in der Annahme, dass ihn ein Kunde an einen Ort bestellen wollte. „Taxi 2567, McDonald“, meldete er sich über die Freisprecheinrichtung.   
  
„Aktenkoffer auf dem Rücksitz. Die Kombination lautet 187.“ Damit legte der Anrufer auf. Lindsey war sich sicher, dass es Oz gewesen war, und wunderte sich noch mehr, ob der seltsamen Art und der Geheimnistuerei. Er setzte den Blinker und fuhr an den Straßenrand, um sich den Aktenkoffer zu holen.  Er war gerade im Begriff, den Koffer zu öffnen, da besann er sich eines Besseren. Was immer er dort drin vorfinden mochte, er war sich fast sicher, dass er nicht unbedingt auf offener Straße mit dem Inhalt erwischt werden wollte. Ansonsten hätte ihm Oz den Koffer auch einfach geben können oder vielmehr ihm den Inhalt einfach so überreichen können. Also fuhr Lindsey wieder los und hielt dann in einer abgelegenen Straße, wo niemand sonst zu sehen war. Dort erst öffnete er den Aktenkoffer.   
  
Lindsey keuchte, als sein Blick auf den Inhalt fiel. Weißes Pulver, fein säuberlich in Päckchen abgepackt. Dabei lagen ein Handy und ein Briefumschlag. Lindsey  nahm beides heraus und schloss den Koffer schnell wieder. Nervös blickte er sich um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war und womöglich gesehen hatte, was er in dem Koffer gefunden hatte. Doch niemand war da. Langsam öffnete er den Umschlag und zog einen Zettel heraus. Darauf stand eine Adresse.   
  
Nachdenklich ließ Lindsey den Umschlag sinken. Jetzt war er also Drogenkurier. Ein rasanter Aufstieg vom Straßenboxer. Ihm war klar, dass er gut bezahlt werden würde, wenn er seinen Job erledigte, jedoch mit ziemlichem Ärger rechnen konnte, wenn irgendetwas schief ging. Fast bereute Lindsey, dass keine Waffe in dem Koffer gewesen war. Das Handy, welches er vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Aktenkoffer genommen hatte, klingelte und Lindsey ging ran, ohne lange zu zögern.   
  
„Ja?“, bellte er in den Hörer.   
  
„Guter Junge. An der Adresse wartet jemand auf dich, für die Übergabe. Lass dir nicht einfallen, mit der Ware durchzubrennen. Wir finden dich.“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Es war Spikes Stimme gewesen, dessen war sich Lindsey sicher. Er stellte den Koffer in den Fußraum beim Beifahrersitz und fuhr los. Je schneller er die Drogen wieder los wurde, desto besser.   
  
* * *  
  
An der angegebenen Adresse wartete dann tatsächlich Spike selbst auf ihn. Als Lindsey den Wagen gerade zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, öffnete Spike bereits die Tür und stieg ein. Erneut wurde ihm eine Adresse genannt, zu der Lindsey fuhr. Dort angekommen, nahm Spike den Koffer an sich, raunte Lindsey ein „Verschwinde“ zu als er ausstieg und ging dann in ein Haus. Irritiert blickte ihm Lindsey nach und fuhr dann rasch wieder weg. Er war ja ganz froh, dass er mit der Übergabe selbst nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte. Wer konnte schon sagen, was da alles schiefgehen konnte? Eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden damit, das Zeug nur quer durch die Stadt zu befördern.  
  
Diese Art der Lieferung machte Lindsey in den kommenden zwei Wochen fast täglich. Per Anruf wurde er an eine Adresse bestellt, wo jemand einstieg, den er nicht kannte. Der Fahrgast nannte ihm eine neue Adresse, verließ das Taxi am Zielort, ließ jedoch sein Gepäck zurück. Die Anweisungen erhielt Lindsey meist telefonisch oder zusammen mit ein paar Dollarscheinen auf einem Zettel, auf dem sein nächster Zielort stand. Dort angekommen stieg meist Spike ein, bellte ihm eine neue Adresse entgegen und beim Aussteigen nahm er das verwaiste Gepäckstück mit. Damit war sein Dienst erledigt und Spike schickte ihn weg  
  
Drogen, Geld und Waffen waren die häufigsten Gegenstände, die Lindsey mit sich führte. Und oft genug wusste er nicht, was sich in den Taschen oder Koffern befand und er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht wissen wollte.  
  
Es war Sonntagnacht und Lindsey müde und auf dem Weg nach Hause, als erneut das Handy klingelte. Er stöhnte frustriert auf. Die Fahrdienste für die Los Muertos führten ihn meistens quer durch die ganze Stadt und nahmen viel Zeit in Anspruch. Trotzdem beantwortete er den Anruf sofort. Wie üblich wurde er zu einer Adresse beordert und Lindsey drehte bei der nächsten Möglichkeit um und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Diesmal war es Oz, der einstieg, einen Aktenkoffer bei sich führend.   
  
„Wohin?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey müde.   
  
„Zwei Straßen weiter, ganz egal, wo du mich rauslässt“, lautete die nichtssagende Antwort. Lindsey bog zwei Block weiter ab und suchte sich einen Platz zum stehen bleiben. Als Oz ausstieg und zum Beifahrerfenster ging, um zu bezahlen, grinste er. „Fahr nach Hause, Lindsey. Du siehst müde aus.“ Lindsey nahm die 5-Dollar-Note entgegen und schielte auf den Rücksitz, wo der Koffer lag. Ganz sicherlich wollte er nicht mit einem Koffer voller Drogen nach Hause fahren! „Das ist deine Bezahlung, Mann. Schau nicht so geschockt. Sauberes Geld drin.   Alles deins.“ Damit wandte sich Oz ab und ging die Straße hinunter. Lindsey blickte ihm nach. Er wagte es nicht, sich nach dem Koffer umzudrehen, wagte es nicht, ihn gar zu öffnen und nachzusehen. Er legte den Gang ein und fuhr los. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell, während sein Kopf die wirrsten Ideen produzierte.   
  
Was, wenn es eine Lüge war und sich in dem Koffer eine Bombe befand? Was wenn er seinen Dienst getan und jetzt doch aus dem Weg geschafft werden sollte? Was wenn … Rasch schob Lindsey die Gedanken beiseite.   
  
Zu Hause angekommen blieb er im Taxi sitzen und dachte nach. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf den ominösen Koffer mit der versprochenen Bezahlung. Er konnte den Koffer nicht im Taxi lassen,  er wollte ihn eigentlich aber auch nicht unbedingt mit in die Wohnung nehmen. Letzten Endes überwand er die Zweifel jedoch. Wenn sie ihn ermorden wollten oder der Koffer mit einem Zeitschalter versehen wäre, würde er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken können, was sich darin befand. Dessen war er sich sicher. Also nahm er das ach so unscheinbare Teil mit hinein.  
  
Dort saß Lindsey, auf seinem Sofa, der Koffer vor ihm auf dem Tisch, noch immer unangetastet. Er streckte die Hand danach aus, zog sie doch wieder zurück. Vertraute er den Los Muertos auch nur im Geringsten? War er wirklich bereit, das Risiko einzugehen und den Koffer zu öffnen? Andererseits musste er fast nachsehen. Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn am nächsten Tag fragen würden, ob er mit der Summe einverstanden war. Vielleicht nur ein weiterer Test.   
  
Letzten Endes warf Lindsey alle Bedenken über Bord und ließ die Verschlüsse aufschnappen. Dennoch schloss er dabei die Augen. Schon aus Reflex. Natürlich würde ihm das gar nichts nützen, wenn das ganze Ding gleich in die Luft flog. Vorsichtig rutschte er vom Sofa auf den Boden und hob den Deckel nur ein winziges Stück an. Er lugte durch den Spalt, ob er irgendwelche Drähte sehen konnte. Nichts. Letzten Endes öffnete er den Deckel und erstarrte


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey war völlig übermüdet, als er am  nächsten Morgen in sein Taxi stieg. Er hatte viel zu lange darauf verwendet, das Geld zu zählen, das sich in dem Koffer befunden hatte. Spät nachts hatte er das ganze Ding in die hinterste Ecke seines Schrankes geschoben und sich endlich ins Bett gelegt. 20 000 Dollar.  
  
Schon wieder klingelte sein Handy und Lindsey ging mit einem halb gegähnten „Ja?“ ran.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Dornröschen. Hab dich vor ner Stunde schon angerufen. Neuer Auftrag. Schwing die Hufe, du bist spät dran.“ Es war erneut Oz, der ihm wieder einmal eine Adresse durchgab und dann auflegte. Lindsey fuhr nachdenklich los.  
  
Die Kurierfahrten waren eigentlich gut organisiert und eine saubere Taktik. Keiner seiner Fahrgäste der Los Muertos blieb lange im Wagen. Den Großteil der Strecke legte er mit der Ware alleine zurück. Sollte er wirklich in eine Polizeikontrolle geraten, konnte er guten Gewissens behaupten, dass ein Fahrgast das Gepäckstück vergessen hatte. Selbst wenn die Polizei nachsah und Drogen fand, so würden sie darauf keine Fingerabdrücke finden. Die Los Muertos trugen immer schwarze Lederhandschuhe und Lindsey selbst fasste das Gepäck nicht an. Nicht mehr seit dem ersten Koffer mit den Drogen.   
  
Vermutlich würde er sogar einen Test mit dem Lügendetektor standhalten. Woher kamen die Drogen? Er konnte ihnen eine Adresse nennen, meist Hotels. Von wem waren sie? Ein Fahrgast hatte sein Gepäck vergessen. Was wusste er schon über seine Fahrgäste? Man musste nicht seinen Namen nennen, um in ein Taxi steigen zu dürfen! Für wen waren die Drogen? Er wusste es nicht. Und selbst wenn er aufgegriffen wurde, konnte er die Polizei nicht zu den Drahtziehern der Aktion führen. Er wusste nicht, wo die Los Muertos sich aufhielten. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Nichts.   
  
Aufgrund dieser Tatsachen fühlte sich Lindsey relativ sicher. Er befolgte seine Anweisungen, gehorchte seinen Befehlen und stellte keine Fragen. Ein braver, kleiner Soldat im Dienst des organisierten Verbrechens. Xander würde die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf packen und ihm erneut erklären, dass er eben doch Soldat werden sollte. Der Gedanke ließ Lindsey schmunzeln.   
  
An der Adresse – es war wieder einmal ein Hotel – angekommen, war Lindsey doch etwas verwirrt. Anders als sonst stieg nicht irgendein namenloses Gesicht ein, einen Koffer oder eine Tasche bei sich. Dort stand Spike mit Faith und noch einem jungen Mädchen in den Armen. Als Lindsey vor ihnen hielt, schlüpfte die jüngere von beiden auf den Rücksitz, während Faith sich ganz vorlaut auf den Beifahrersitz begab.  Spike ging um das Auto herum und Lindsey ließ das Fenster herunter.   
  
„Okay, hier der Auftrag: Die beiden. Um Mitternacht hast du sie wieder hier abzusetzen. Alles andere ist den Gören überlassen. Tu was sie sagen, bring sie überall hin und sei nett zu ihnen. 5000 wenn die beiden gut gelaunt und pünktlich nach Hause kommen. Prügel, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt sind. Viel Spaß. Und vergiss nicht: Mach die Mädels nicht an. Der Boss mag das nicht.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Nun war seine Gesundheit also von der Laune von zwei jungen Frauen abhängig, von denen mindestens eine rattig war, Faiths Blick nach zu urteilen. Bestens.   
  
Spike klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging. Lindsey seufzte innerlich und warf dann einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, wo das jüngere Mädchen reichlich unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster blickte. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, dass bei Lindsey instinktiv alles schrie, dass er sie beschützen musste. Und sie war wunderschön.   
  
„Nun denn, Ladies … Wohin soll’s gehen?“, erkundigte er sich dann mit breitem Lächeln und munterem Tonfall. Alles gespielt. Aber schließlich musste er die Damen bei Laune halten und das würde sich schwierig gestalten, wenn er selbst wie ein alter Griesgram herum hockte.  
  
„Hm. Am liebsten in deine Wohnung, Süßer“, schnurrte Faith in sein Ohr. Den Impuls sie von sich zu schieben und anzublaffen, dass sie darauf lange warten könnte, unterdrückte Lindsey mit aller Mühe. Stattdessen lächelte er, drehte ihr etwas das Gesicht zu und meinte möglichst freundlich.  
  
„Keine gute Idee. Ich bin sicher, in meiner Bruchbude vergeht dir zu allem die Lust.“  
  
„Och. Ist Daddy nicht nett zu dir? Hat er dir noch keine anständige Wohnung besorgt? Hm. Da werde ich aber mal mit ihm reden müssen. Oder was meinst du, Dawn?“ Faith drehte sich halb zu der anderen Frau auf dem Rücksitz herum und sah sie fragend an. Im Rückspiegel konnte Lindsey beobachten, wie Dawn den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte und ihn musterte, soweit sie von schräg hintern konnte.   
  
„Ich denke, ein stattlicher Hengst gehört in einen anständigen Stall“, gab sie dann zurück und blickte ihm im Spiegel direkt und herausfordernd in die Augen.   
  
„Gute Idee. Aber erst einmal fahren wir einkaufen. Was meinst du Schwesterherz?“ Wieder schnurrte Faith ihm direkt ins Ohr und Lindsey schwor sich, dass 5000 zu wenig waren, wenn das o weitergehen würde. Wie sollte er sich da aufs Fahren konzentrieren können? Dawn nannte eine Adresse und Lindsey nickte rasch und fuhr los. Hatte er jedoch gehofft, dass Faith sich dann endlich anständig hinsetzen und anschnallen würde, so hatte er sich böse getäuscht. Nein, sie fing stattdessen an, mit vorwitzigen Fingern sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Als ihm das Klar wurde, verriss Lindsey etwas das Lenkrad und starrte geradezu entsetzt auf ihre Hände.   
  
„Augen auf die Straße!“, befahl Faith mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Wir wollen doch keinen Unfall haben, nicht wahr?“ Jetzt schnurrte sie wieder. Sie klang wirklich wie eine Katze. Eine Raubkatze. Eine, die um ihre Beute herumschlich, bereit jeden Moment zuzuschlagen. Lindsey schluckte hart und betete, dass der Tag schnell vorbeigehen würde.  
  
„Was hast du vor?“ Tatsächlich hatte Lindsey den Blick wieder auf die Straße gerichtet, doch er fühlte sich gerade alles andere als wohl.   
  
„Ich will nur nachsehen, ob du immer noch so ramponiert aussiehst, Süßer.“ Faith kicherte und ihre Hände streichelten unglaublich sanft über seine Brust und dann nach unten über seinen Bauch. Lindsey gab sein Bestes, um sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, aber das war alles andere als leicht. Er betete insgeheim nur, dass sie schnell wieder von ihm ablassen würde.  Aber bis zum Bestimmungsort waren es noch mindestens 20 Minuten. Eher 30, bei dem Verkehr heute, und Faith machte so gar nicht den Eindruck, als würde es ihr langweilig werden.   
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung wanderten ihre Hände aber wieder nach oben, anstatt noch weiter in Richtung Süden zu drängen. Spielerisch umkreiste sie seine Brustwarzen.   
  
„Gefällt mir“, meinte sie mit einem verführerischen Tonfall. Himmel, wenn er nicht gerade am Steuer sitzen würde und noch das Mädchen mit im  Auto hätte … er hätte für nichts garantieren können. Aber so? Nein. Er konnte und durfte sich nicht auf sie einlassen. Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht nachgeben. Er war verdammt nochmal nur der Fahrer für den Tag und nicht ihr Spielzeug.   
  
Faith schien das anders zu sehen, denn plötzlich beugte sie sich herüber und ihre Lippen schlossen sich vielversprechend um eine seiner Brustwarzen. Heiß und feucht umspielte ihre wendige Zunge die kleine Knospe und Lindsey konnte ein Keuchen nicht so ganz unterdrücken. Außerdem behinderte sie ihn wirklich extrem beim Fahren!  
  
„Faith!“ Er versuchte, sie nicht unbedingt ruppig anzufauchen, doch wirklich freundlich klang er nicht. „Ich fahre!“ Die einzige Antwort war ein leises Kichern. „Bitte. Ich muss schalten. Du behinderst mich hier gewaltig.“ Dadurch erreichte er nur, dass Faith sich richtig auf den Beifahrersitz kniete und er mit einiger Mühe schalten konnte. Lindsey presste den Rücken in den Fahrersitz und versuchte sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, doch Faith machte es ihm alles andere als leicht. Zu allem Überfluss spürte er auch noch ihre Hand, die zielstrebig nach Süden abwanderte. Ehe er wusste, wie sie es geschafft hatte, die Knöpfe seiner Jeans zu öffnen steckte ihre Hand auch schon in seiner Hose. Ihre Finger tasteten neugierig nach seiner definitiv viel zu rasch anwachsenden Erregung.   
  
„Faith!“ Lindsey wäre sicherlich aus dem Sitz gesprungen, wenn er nur irgendwie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte. Er blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah, dass Dawn sie beide mit einem wissenden Grinsen beobachtete. Lindsey war heiß. Verdammt heiß. Da half auch die Klimaanlage im Auto nicht wirklich viel.  Sie ließ sich nicht wirklich stören. Alles, was er mit seinem Ausruf erreichte, war, dass Faith von seiner Brust abließ und ihn von der Seite grinsend ansah.   
  
„Hey. Hast du schon mal während der Fahrt einen geblasen bekommen?“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch er war offensichtlich zu langsam. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Faith seinen Arm von der Gangschaltung gelöst und war darunter hindurch geschlüpft. Und nur einen Wimpernschlag später spürte er bereits ihren Atem an seiner Erregung.   
  
„Oh Gott, Faith. Bitte. Mach das nicht. Wie soll ich da …“ Lindsey keuchte ungläubig auf und biss dann die Zähne hart aufeinander.  Die Frau war einfach unglaublich. Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen, dass sie gerade angefangen hatte, ihn mit ihrem verdammt kundigen Mund zu befriedigen. Und so wie sie ranging, war es  bittere Gewissheit, dass er kommen würde, weit bevor sie die Adresse erreicht hatten. Mitten unter der Fahrt.   
  
„Sei nicht so gemein, Faith. Der arme Kerl hat ja jetzt schon Angstschweiß auf der Stirn“, drang Dawns Stimme an sein Ohr.   
  
„Faith, bitte hör auf“, bat Lindsey weit flehender als er geplant hatte. Eigentlich hatte er es wie einen Befehl klingen lassen wollen. Aber er hatte wirklich höllische Angst, das Steuer zu verreißen, nicht auf die Ampeln zu achten oder sonst irgendwie einen Unfall zu bauen. Angel würde ihn anschließend garantiert in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Und wenn einem der Mädchen dabei wirklich etwas zustieß – und Faith war schließlich nicht angeschnallt – dann würde es ein langer und qualvoller Tod werden. Da war sich Lindsey absolut sicher.   
  
Himmel, sie war gut. Lindsey wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Situation anders wäre. Zu gerne hätte er sich einfach zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und es genossen, wie Faith ihn gerade mit Lippen und Zunge bearbeitete. Aber diese verdammte kleine Schlampe hatte sich den denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Und sie schien es voll und ganz zu genießen, wie er um Beherrschung kämpfte.   
  
„Faith, Spielzeit ist vorbei. Die Bullen.“ Im gleichen Augenblick heulte die Sirene los. Lindsey fluchte ungehalten und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Lenkrad.   
  
„Verdammt! Das kostet mich meine Lizenz. Und meinen Führerschein. Und vermutlich komm ich in den Knast! Scheiße!“  In dem Moment kam Faith hoch und grinste.   
  
„Niemand kommt in den Knast und jetzt beruhig dich mal, Süßer. Man könnte ja meinen, du hattest noch nie mit den Bullen zu tun.“ Sie lachte und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Während Lindsey zur Seite fuhr, um den Polizisten nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, zündete Faith eine Zigarette an und zog mehrmals kräftig daran.  
  
„Hey! Rauchen ist im Taxi nicht erlaubt!“, fuhr er auf.   
  
„Klappe. Willst du in den Knast oder nicht?“  
  
Lindsey schwieg, denn der Polizist tauchte neben seinem Fenster auf und er musste die Scheibe herunterlassen. Er sah den Mann fragend an.   
  
„Guten Tag, Officer …“ Er warf einen Blick auf das Namensschild des Polizisten. „Finn. Was ist das Problem? Bin ich zu schnell gefahren?“  
  
„Führerschein, Fahrzeugpapiere und Lizenz“, bellte der Polizist. Lindsey händigte ihm die gewünschten Dokumente wortlos aus. „Können Sie mir erklären, warum sie einen Fahrgast auf dem Beifahrersitz haben, Mr. McDonald? Auf der Rücksitzbank wäre ja wohl noch Platz, für die junge Dame.“  
  
„Officer, das ist meine Schuld“, erklärte Faith freundlich und lächelte den Mann mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an. „Mir wird so schnell schlecht, wenn ich hinten sitze. Ich habe den armen Mann geradezu bedrängt, mich vorne sitzen zu lassen.“   
  
„Bedrängt. Ja, so sah das aus. Was hatten Sie vor? Blowjob während der Fahrt?“  
  
„Officer, ich bitte Sie!“ Faith wirkte wirklich gekränkt. „Hier!“ Sie hielt ihm die Zigarette entgegen. „Das Ding ist mir runtergefallen, als ich dem Fahrer etwas zeigen wollte und deswegen den Arm in Ihre Richtung gestreckt habe. Ich musste die Zigarette aufheben. Oder hätte ich riskieren sollen, dass der Teppich im Fußraum Feuer fängt?“   
  
„Wirklich“, meinte der Polizist kühl. „Und warum ist ihr Hemd offen, Mr. McDonald?“  
  
„Mir war heiß.“  
  
„Sie haben eine Klimaanlage im Auto.“  
  
„Das wäre dann meine Schuld“, meldete sich da Dawn zu Wort. Sie schob sich etwas vor, so dass sie zwischen den vorderen Sitzen hindurch ebenfalls zum Polizisten blicken konnte.  „Ich bin so empfindlich und bekomme so schnell Halsschmerzen bei Klimaanlagen. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, die Klimaanlage auszuschalten.“  
  
„Schön. Sie bekommen trotzdem eine Verwarnung, Mr. McDonald. Und eine Geldstrafe, weil ihr Fahrgast nicht angeschnallt war. Lassen Sie sich nicht noch einmal von mir erwischen.“   
  
„Natürlich, Officer. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen“, murmelte Lindsey niedergeschlagen. Kurz darauf bekam er seine Papiere zurück, bezahlte das Bußgeld und wurde dann von dem Polizisten angewiesen, weiterzufahren. Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Sache aber doch. Faith behielt für die restlichen zehn Minuten tatsächlich ihre Hände bei sich und beschränkte sich darauf, ihn mit hungrigen Blicken zu verschlingen.   
  
* * *  
  
Bis Lindsey einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte, dauerte es eine Weile. Eigentlich wollte er sitzen bleiben, doch Faith und Dawn bestanden darauf, dass  er mitkomme. Sie wollten einkaufen und brauchten seinen männlichen Rat bei der Auswahl der Kleidung, wie sie ihm versicherten. Seufzend ergab sich Lindsey in sein Schicksal.   
  
Als er ausstieg und um den Wagen herum ging, um sich den Frauen anzuschließen beobachteten ihn beide mit einem breiten Grinsen. Zwar hatte die Sache mit dem Polizisten durchaus abturnend gewirkt, aber es war bei weitem nicht genug gewesen, um ihn gänzlich abzukühlen. Dass Faith ihre Bitte um seine Begleitung mit sanftem Stricheln seines Oberschenkels unterstrich, reichte aus, um eine anständige Portion Blut in tiefere Regionen zu schicken. Jetzt musste Lindsey mit einer unangenehmen Erregung herumlaufen.   
  
„Was?“, murrte er missmutig, als die beiden Frauen sich grinsend ansahen.   
  
„Nichts. Aber sollen wir nicht lieber nochmal ins Auto und ich sorg dafür, dass du wieder anständig gehen kannst?“, kicherte Faith und blickte ihn dann verheißungsvoll an, wobei sie sich verführerisch mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Definitiv Anlass genug für seinen Körper, gleich nochmal einen Schwall Blut nach unten zu schicken.   
  
„Gehen wir“, murrte Lindsey genervt. Fast war es ihm ja peinlich, dass er dermaßen stark auf Faiths Masche reagierte. Andererseits hatte sie ihn vor etwas mehr als zehn Minuten mit einer handfesten Erregung kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stehen lassen müssen. Das merkte er jetzt deutlich.   
  
Die nächsten fünf Stunden verbrachte Lindsey damit, den beiden Frauen von einem Geschäft ins nächste zu folgen. Während der ganzen Zeit war er immer mindestens halb steif. Die Shoppingaktion der beiden jungen Frauen beinhaltete allerlei freizügige Oberteile, Negligees, Miniröcke und Minikleider, und sogar Badebekleidung und Unterwäsche. Sie genierten sich nicht im geringsten, nur in Unterwäsche aus der Umkleidekabine zu stolzieren. Die Mädchen posierten ausgiebig vor ihm, damit er ihnen auch mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, welches der 20 verschiedenen Dessous am Besten aussah.   
  
Dazu kam, dass sich mal Faith, mal Dawn auf seinen Schoß setzte, während sie auf die andere Frau warten mussten oder ihn wie zufällig berührten. Vor allem Faith ließ keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt, um ihm nahe zu kommen und zu erregen. Ihre Hand unter seinem Shirt oder in seinem Schritt, ein kurzer aber verführerischer Kuss in seinem Nacken oder ähnliche, anregende Spielchen.  Mit Sicherheit hatten die beiden ihren Spaß.   
  
Lindsey hingegen war von Spaß weit entfernt. Er war müde, genervt und wünschte sich schon nach zwei Stunden sehnlichst, sich auf eine Toilette zurückziehen und endlich Erleichterung verschaffen zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder einigermaßen abgekühlt war, fand Faith eine Gelegenheit, um ihm erneut einzuheizen. Es war zermürbend und er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, sie im nächsten Laden auf die Toilette zu schleifen. Sollte sie doch dort vollenden, was sie vor Stunden angefangen hatte.   
  
Der Gedanke, was Angel mit ihm machen würde, wenn er davon Wind bekam, hielt Lindsey doch davon ab und er nahm die Spielchen schweigend hin. Er war längst zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Faith eine Sadistin war, die sich daran aufgeilte, ihn auf diese Weise zu quälen.    
  
Zum Mittagessen gingen sie in ein hochfeines Restaurant, in das man Lindsey nicht hineinlassen wollte, weil er nicht entsprechend gekleidet war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Mädchen mit dem Mann besprochen hatten, aber plötzlich war er herzlich willkommen und der Kellner freundlich zu ihnen. Die Bestellung wurde aufgenommen, sobald sie am Tisch saßen. Die Frauen bestellten einfach für Lindsey mit und erklärten ihm lachend, dass es ihm gewiss schmecken würde.   
  
„Okay, raus mit der Sprache. Was habt ihr denen gesagt?“ Faith lachte und zog ihre Geldbörse hervor.   
  
„Nichts weiter. Aber wir haben Daddys Kreditkarte dabei und wir sind hungrig. Die wären dumm gewesen, wenn sie uns weggeschickt hätten.“  
  
„Außerdem gehört Daddy der Laden.“ Dawn grinste. Erneut fragte sich Lindsey, wie alt die beiden jungen Frauen wohl waren. Die Bezeichnung „Daddy“ klang einfach vollkommen falsch. Angel mochte wohl älter sein als Lindsey, aber gewiss nicht alt genug war, um schon zwei Töchter in dem Alter zu haben. Andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wie alt die beiden jungen Dinger eigentlich waren. Schminke und Outfit ließen sie vermutlich älter aussehen, als sie wirklich waren. Vielleicht waren sie ja doch viel jünger als er anfangs angenommen hatte.   
  
Die Vorspeise kam und nachdem die Frauen angefangen hatten zu essen, tauchte auch Lindsey den Löffel in die Suppe und probierte vorsichtig. Es schmeckte wirklich vorzüglich und er war tatsächlich verdammt hungrig. Nachdem er diesen Morgen so spät aufgestanden war, hatte er sich nur rasch eine Scheibe Brot gekrallt und seitdem nichts mehr zu sich genommen.   
  
Er aß mit großem Appetit, bis er plötzlich eine Berührung am Bein spürte. Lindsey hielt inne und blickte über den Tisch hinweg zu den beiden Frauen. Ihre Gesichter verrieten nicht, welche sich da gerade mit nacktem Fuß sein Bein nach oben arbeitete. Sie machten beide den Eindruck als würden sie sich voll und ganz auf ihre Suppe konzentrieren. Langsam aß Lindsey weiter und versuchte den neckenden Fuß zu ignorieren, der längst seinen Oberschenkel erreicht hatte und träge daran entlang strich. Sanfter Druck gegen sein Bein befahl ihm, seine Oberschenkel nicht so vehement zusammenzupressen und innerlich seufzend gab Lindsey nach.   
  
Faith schob den Arm etwas beiseite und wischte dabei eine Gabel vom Tisch, die klirrend auf den Boden fiel. „Wie ungeschickt von mir!“, kommentierte sie mit leichtem Grinsen ihre Aktion.   
  
„Ich hol sie schon“, gab Dawn zurück und rutschte vom Stuhl. Da der  neckend  streichelnde  Fuß noch immer sanft seinen Oberschenkel abwanderte, wusste er jetzt also mit Sicherheit, dass es Faith war. Natürlich. Hatte er wirklich erwartet, dass Dawn …   
  
Lindsey zuckte zusammen und stieß sich das Knie am Tisch. Kleine, emsige Hände machten sich an seinem Schritt zu schaffen und arbeiteten emsig daran, seine Hose zu öffnen. Er ließ rasch den Löffel in die Suppe gleiten und nahm die Hand unter den Tisch, um Dawn abzuhalten. Sie schlug ihm wenig sanft auf die Finger und Faith gab ihm mit tadelndem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass er seine Hände lieber oben lassen sollte.   
  
„Erzähl mir was von dir, Lindsey“, meinte sie grinsend. „Wie lange bist du schon Taxifahrer?“ Lindsey schluckte und schloss die Augen, sichtlich um Konzentration bemüht.   
  
„Ahm … ein … ein paar … Jahre“, brachte er schließlich hervor und fluchte erneut innerlich. Dawn führte fort, was Faith Stunden zuvor im Auto angefangen hatte und sie war nicht minder geschickt dabei. Sie kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und Lindsey konnte einfach nicht vor ihr fliehen. Natürlich hätte er aufspringen können. Aber schon jetzt bekam er seltsame Blicke von den Gästen am nächsten Tisch zugeworfen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er jetzt mit offener Hose vom Tisch aufsprang? Er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen.   
  
„Schon immer hier in L.A. gewesen?“, bohrte Faith neugierig weiter. Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er bitteschön auch nur annähernd eine normale Unterhaltung führen, während Dawn an ihm saugte und leckte, als sei er ihr ganz persönlicher Lolli! „Woher kommst du, Lindsey?“  
  
„Dallas“, brachte er hervor. Verdammt, die Kleine war wirklich geschickt. Und wieder ärgerte es ihn maßlos, dass er sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und den Blowjob genießen konnte. Nein, stattdessen erwartete Faith eine Konversation mit ihm führen zu können. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die beiden sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihm heute entweder ordentlichen Ärger einzuhandeln, oder ihn einfach nur in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. So oder so … sie schienen ihrem Ziel verdammt rasch näher zu kommen.   
  
„Aha. Und wie lange bist du schon hier? Komm schon, Lindsey. Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.“ Faith grinste ihn breit an und Lindsey holte tief Luft. Seine Stimme war rau und Dawn gab ihr Bestes, um ihm die Kontrolle endgültig zu entreißen. Er war sich sicher, ihr nicht lange standhalten zu können.  
  
„Bin … vor zwei Jahren hier… hierher.“ Er krallte die Hand in die Tischdecke und sah Faith flehend an. „Bitte!“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Muss das wir… wirklich jeder … Gott …“ Faith kicherte und für einen kurzen Moment ließ Dawn wirklich von ihm ab. Lindsey atmete auf und riskierte einen Blick nach unten. Er musste sich leicht zurücklehnen und das Tischtuch anheben, um sie zu sehen. Da saß sie, zwischen seinen Beinen, die Lippen dicht an seiner Härte und sah ihn aus großen, geradezu unschuldigen blauen Augen an.  Und für einen winzigen Moment vergaß Lindsey, dass er mitten im Restaurant saß und um ihn herum haufenweise Leute waren, während er einen Blowjob verpasst bekam, der ihn fast seinen eigenen Namen vergessen ließ.   
  
Und als sie ihn so ansah, war er sich sicher, dass Dawn noch keine 18 sein konnte. Sie wirkte so unschuldig und kindlich. Er fühlte sich sofort schäbig wie noch nie in seinem Leben, weil er sich von ihr einen blasen ließ.   
  
„Na schön. Dann erzähl ich dir eben etwas über mich“, unterbrach Faith seine Gedanken und schon ließ Dawn ihn wieder in ihren Mund gleiten. Lindsey keuchte etwas, ehe er die Lippen wieder aufeinander presste, um nur ja keinen Laut mehr von sich zu geben. Schon jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, von allen Leuten angestarrt zu werden. Er war sich absolut sicher, in ihren Gesichtern lesen zu können, dass sie genau wussten, was sie drei gerade trieben.   
  
Er zwang sich, Faith wieder anzusehen und sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren, doch so wirklich hörte er nicht, was sie von sich gab. Da war definitiv kein Blut mehr in seinem Gehirn. Ganz offensichtlich war Dawn von der Suppe nicht satt geworden und wollte nun an ihm ihren Hunger stillen. Alles, was er noch denken konnte, war „nicht stöhnen!“ und an den Gedanken klammerte er sich, so gut es ging.   
  
Rasch fühlte er das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden, klammerte sich nunmehr mit beiden Händen an den Tisch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Doch da ließ Dawn von ihm ab und Lindsey konnte nicht vermeiden, dass er frustriert und ungläubig aufkeuchte. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! Er war so erregt, dass es schmerzte. Mit einem garantiert entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck starrte er Faith an. Er war sich sicher, dass er betteln würde, wenn sie ihn nicht bald aus dieser ständigen Erregung befreien würden. Und wenn es sein musste, hier am Tisch. Vor allen Leuten. Es war ihm längst egal.   
  
„Och. Dieser Hundeblick ist niedlich. Du kannst so schön betteln, Süßer. Dawnie … was meinst du?“ Wie in Zeitlupe senkte Lindsey den Blick zurück zu Dawn, die das Tischtuch etwas angehoben hatte und neugierig zu ihm hoch blickte. Sie grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe sie ihn neckend langsam wieder zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten ließ. Lindsey atmete auf und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Er seufzte erleichtert und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ehe er sich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde. Erneut versuchte er, Faith zu fixieren, die einfach weiterredete, ohne dass er wirklich hinhörte.   
  
Nur wenige, rasche Atemzüge später, denn Lindsey atmete längst als hätte er gerade einen kurzen Sprint hingelegt, ergoss er sich tief in Dawns Rachen. Er biss sich dabei die Unterlippe auf, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sein erleichtertes Aufstöhnen zu schlucken. Irgendein Geräusch entfuhr ihm doch, aber er bekam es nicht so wirklich mit. Er schwebte noch irgendwo in ganz anderen Sphären, als Dawn auf der anderen Seite des Tisches wieder zum Vorschein kam.   
  
„Sir? Hat es Ihnen nicht geschmeckt?“ Die Stimme des Kellners bohrte sich durch die Watte, die Lindsey noch umgab und er blwot? inzelte und erinnerte sich endlich wieder daran, wo er war.   
  
„Doch. Ich ah … will mir nur nicht gänzlich den Appetit auf die Hauptspeise verderben“, gab er dann rasch zurück. Der Kellner musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick und nahm dann die lediglich halb geleerte Suppe vor ihm weg.  
  
„Ladies? Hat es geschmeckt?“  
  
„Vorzüglich!“, schnurrte Dawn und tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mundwinkel ab, wobei sie Lindsey mit verschwörerischem Lächeln in die Augen sah. Rasch senkte Lindsey den Blick, als er Hitze auf seinen Wangen fühlte. Himmel, was war das alles peinlich! Er traute sich nicht, sich im Restaurant umzusehen. Das musste doch wirklich jeder mitbekommen haben, was hier gerade passiert war!  
  
* * *  
  
Den Rest des Tages gönnten sie ihm dann tatsächlich etwas Ruhe. Sie schliffen ihn in ein paar weitere Geschäfte und am Abend nahmen sie ihn mit in einen Tanzclub. Dort schlürfte Lindsey an einer Cola und hielt sich weitgehend an der Bar auf, während die beiden die Tanzfläche unsicher machten.   
  
Zwar schleppten sie ihn später auch auf die Tanzfläche und bedrängten ihn nicht wenig, aber immerhin ließen sie ihre Hände aus seiner Hose. Da hier viele Pärchen engumschlungen und nicht lasziv herumtanzten, konnte er es fast genießen. Wie sie sich aufreizend an ihm rieben und ihre Körper ihm Dinge versprachen, die Lindsey nur zu gerne entgegengenommen hätte. Doch es passierte nichts mehr und eigentlich war Lindsey ganz froh, nicht noch einmal von den gierigen Mädchen gemolken zu werden. Denn genau so kam es ihm mittlerweile vor. Er war ein Spielzeug für sie. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es gefiel ihnen, ihn anzusehen und zu sehen, dass er sie begehrte. Sie ergötzten sich daran, ihn immer auf kleiner Flamme brennen zu lassen, ohne das Feuer zu löschen und ohne es richtig auflodern zu lassen.  
  
Als er sie endlich zurück zum Hotel fuhr, war Lindsey mehr als froh, den Tag endlich überstanden zu haben. Er stellte den Wagen ab und wartete darauf, dass die Mädchen ausstiegen. Faith saß wieder neben ihm und betrachtete ihn grinsend.   
  
„Du wirkst erleichtert.“ Sie klang pikiert.   
  
„Ich bin nur müde. Das ist alles“, gab Lindsey ausweichend zurück.   
  
„M-Hm. Komm endlich. Daddy will dich noch sehen, bevor du nach Hause kannst.“ Lindsey schluckte. Was würden sie Angel sagen? Wie würde der Mann reagieren? Waren sie gut gelaunt oder nervte es sie, dass er sich nicht so ungeniert hatte gehen lassen, wie sie es taten? Würde er jetzt 5000 Dollar oder Prügel kassieren? „Na los doch. Man könnte ja fast denken, du hättest Angst.“  
  
„Hab ich denn Grund dazu?“, fragte Lindsey gerade heraus.   
  
„Nein“, gab Dawn ruhig zurück. „Wir hatten heute eine Menge Spaß.“  
  
„Wie schön“, gab Lindsey trocken zurück und stieg aus. Er traute den beiden zu, dass sie ihn jetzt in Sicherheit wiegen würden, nur um ihn mit einer Anmerkung zu Angel in Teufelsküche zu bringen. Aber vermutlich war es besser, das ganze endlich hinter sich zu bringen, anstatt das unvermeidliche noch weiter hinauszögern zu wollen. Wie ein geprügelter Hund folgte er den beiden jungen Frauen in das Hotel.   
  
Angel saß bereits in der Lobby und wartete auf sie. Als er aufstand und Lindsey ansah, lief diesem ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken hinunter.   
  
„Es ist fünf nach 12“, äußerte der Mann mit einer Stimme, die die Raumtemperatur um 10 Grad absinken ließ. Lindsey schluckte mühsam. Jetzt war es vermutlich egal, was die Mädchen sagen würden. Er hatte Mist gebaut und den Auftrag nicht richtig ausgeführt. Und bei allem, was er von den Los Muertos wusste, konnte er von Glück sagen, wenn er in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch irgendwohin gehen konnte. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey schloss die Tür hinter sich und sank dann zu Boden. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Eigentlich konnte er ja wirklich von Glück sagen. Er war glimpflich davon gekommen. Schön. Er hatte für den Tag keinen Cent bekommen, aber Angel hatte sich glücklicherweise dazu entschlossen, die Mädchen nach oben zu schicken und ihn lediglich einzuschüchtern. Lindsey würde noch eine Chance bekommen, seinen Gehorsam zu beweisen und zu zeigen, dass er Angel als Boss anerkannte. Wie das aussehen mochte, wusste er nicht. Aber Angel hatte deutlich gemacht, dass das seine letzte Chance war und er nur so gut davon kam, weil er bisher gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.   
  
Damit war Lindsey entlassen worden. Er solle nach Hause gehen und sich schlafen legen. Und er solle  das Handy bei sich behalten. So die Auflagen. Und Lindsey war sich absolut sicher, dass sein „Treuebeweis“ keinesfalls leicht werden würde. Was, wenn er jemanden umlegen sollte? Das konnte er nicht. Er war kein kaltherziger Gangster. Nie im Leben würde er ein Leben nehmen. Aber hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?  
  
Noch immer zitternd und reichlich aufgewühlt begab sich Lindsey gleich darauf wirklich ins Bett. Er trank noch einen Whiskey, um sich zu beruhigen und rollte sich dann auf der durchgelegenen Matratze zusammen, um zu schlafen.   
  
Doch Lindsey schlief sehr unruhig. Jedes Mal, wenn ihn der Schlaf übermannte, sah er diese tiefblauen Augen, die ihn fast schon flehend ansahen. Dawn wirkte so zerbrechlich, unschuldig. Selbst mit seiner Erektion zwischen ihren Lippen hatte sie unschuldig gewirkt. Er fühlte sich jedes Mal, wenn er keuchend aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, noch eine Spur schuldiger, dass er sie nicht davon abgehalten hatte. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er das junge Ding benutz, auch wenn das Blödsinn war. Schließlich hatte sie sich an ihn herangemacht und nicht umgekehrt. Trotzdem.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Lindsey alles andere als ausgeruht und fit für die Arbeit. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass er nicht unbedingt ans Steuer sollte, so übermüdet, wie er im Moment war. Aber das half nichts.  Wenn er nicht auftauchte, würde die Taxizentrale misstrauisch werden und vielleicht auch die Los Muertos. Immerhin arbeitete er ja mittlerweile in erster Linie für sie. Nachdem er schon mehr oder weniger auf Angels Abschussliste zu stehen schien, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, sie unter Umständen noch weiter zu verärgern. Also quälte er sich trotz Müdigkeit aus dem Bett und begann den Tag.   
  
Den ganzen Tag über schwieg das Handy und alles was er tat, war normale Fahrten für normale Fahrgäste zu  unternehmen. Gegen neun Uhr abends meldete er sich bei der Zentrale ab. Er gab an, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und heute etwas früher Schluss machte.    
  
Er fuhr tatsächlich direkt nach Hause und legte sich hin. Diese Nacht schlief er jedoch nicht wirklich besser. Zu seinen Schuldgefühlen wegen dem Mädchen kam noch die Verwirrung und Zweifel in Bezug auf die Los Muertos. Was war los? Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen fast jeden Tag irgendeine Fahrt für sie unternommen. Hatte nicht Angel gesagt, er würde noch eine Gelegenheit bekommen, um seine Loyalität und seinen Gehorsam unter Beweis zu stellen? Worauf also warteten sie. Die Warterei und Ungewissheit waren absolut zermürbend.   
  
Der nächste Tag verlief auf die gleiche, ereignislose Weise. Und noch ein weiterer Tag verstrich, ohne dass er einen Anruf auf seinem Spezialhandy bekommen hätte. Am vierten Abend katapultierte sich Lindsey mit einer halben Flasche Whiskey und einigen Beruhigungstabletten in einen komatösen Zustand, weil er nervlich völlig am Ende war. Das war nicht normal. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Oz, Spike oder gar Angel kontaktieren sollte.  Die Anrufe auf dem Handy kamen immer mit unterdrückter Rufnummer herein, er hatte keine Nummer, um Oz anzurufen. Schon für die Straßenkämpfe hatte immer Oz ihn angerufen und nie umgekehrt.  
  
In seiner Unruhe und Verzweiflung war er sogar schon zum Hotel gefahren. Eine halbe Stunde hatte er vor dem Hotel gestanden und mit sich gehadert. Unsicher, ob er einfach reingehen und auf gut Glück mal nachfragen sollte oder nicht. Aber das wäre gewiss sein letzter Fehler gewesen. Er war nur ein Laufbursche und hatte nicht das Recht, die hohen Tiere in den Reihen der Los Muertos zu kontaktieren. Oder es überhaupt zu versuchen.   
  
Nach einer Woche ohne einen Anruf oder sonstige Anweisungen fand sich Lindsey in einem seltsamen, fast schon lethargischen Zustand wieder. Er wartete nicht länger und eine seltsame  Gleichgültigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder etwas von den Los Muertos hören. Eigentlich sollte es ihm Recht sein. Wenn da nicht Dawn wäre …   
  
Als er gerade mit einem  Fahrgast zum Flughafen fuhr, klingelte auf einmal das Handy und riss Lindsey aus seiner völligen Apathie. Jetzt also war es soweit. Er entschuldigte sich bei dem Fahrgast und nahm ab.   
  
„Na? Genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt?“, erkundigte sich Spike und Lindsey konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er grinste. Er bejahte die Frage ruhig. „Gut. Neuer Auftrag: Halt dir den Abend frei. Sei um sieben Uhr am Hotel. Die Mädchen wollen ausgehen, du wirst sie fahren und auf sie aufpassen. Rückkehr um punkt Mitternacht und keine Minute später, kapiert?“  
  
„Ja.“   
  
„Versau es nicht, Kleiner.“ Damit legte Spike auf.   
  
Um zehn vor Sieben hielt Lindsey vor dem Hotel an und wartete. Eigentlich sollte er nervös sein. Doch er war es nicht. Irgendwie war er gespannt, ob die beiden ihn auch an diesem Abend wieder derartig rannehmen würden oder ob sie ihn weitgehend in Ruhe lassen würden. Er hoffte auf Letzteres. Trotz innerer Ruhe war er sich sicher, dass er nicht die Kraft haben würde, den Abend zu überstehen, wenn sie ihn wieder ständig anheizen wollten. Er hatte die ganze Woche wenig geschlafen, war erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Eigentlich rechnete Lindsey damit, einfach zusammenzuklappen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Und dann würde er vermutlich keine Sorgen mehr haben, weil er dann tot wäre.   
  
Spike kam heraus, wieder die beiden jungen Frauen in den Armen und führte sie zum Taxi. Erneut stieg Faith vorne ein, während Dawn die Rücksitzbank eroberte. Spike sagte nichts weiter, wünsche den Mädchen einen schönen Abend und ging wieder.   
  
„So“, meinte Lindsey ruhig. „Wohin darf ich die Ladies heute fahren?“   
  
„Kino. Wir wollen einen Film ansehen“, antwortete Dawn ihm und lächelte ihm im Rückspiegel entgegen. Das klang doch nach einem ruhigen Abend. Lindsey nickte und sie fuhren los.   
  
* * *  
  
Dawn saß links von ihm, Faith rechts. Er hatte eine Großpackung Popcorn in den Händen und bei seinen Füßen standen drei Getränke.  Der Film interessierte Lindsey nicht im Geringsten - irgendeine Liebesschnulze -  und er war ohnehin nicht in der Verfassung, um sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte es sich im Sitz so bequem wie möglich gemacht und döste mehr oder weniger vor sich hin.   
  
Bis etwa zur Mitte des Films.  Er hätte es ja wissen müssen. Faith hatte längst den Arm um ihn gelegt und knabberte an seinem Ohr. Dawn kuschelte sich an seine Seite und aus Reflex hatte er den linken Arm über ihre Schultern gelegt.   
  
„Müde?“, erkundigte sich Faith fast schon liebevoll, aber mit einem lauernden Unterton. Lindsey nickte langsam. Er war tatsächlich angeschlagen aber in erster Linie vielleicht eher gelangweilt als wirklich müde.   
  
„Hab die letzten Nächte nicht gerade gut geschlafen“, gestand er leise.   
  
„Armes Baby. Das ist nicht schön.“ Ihre Hand strich sanft über seine Brust. „Findest du den Film eigentlich auch so langweilig wie ich?“ Lindsey wandte den Kopf verblüfft in ihre Seite.   
  
„Huh? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet den sehen?“   
  
„Nah. Nicht wirklich. Wir wollten vielmehr dich sehen“, murmelte Dawn dicht an seinem Hals.   
  
„Baby, lass uns mal bisschen Bewegung in die Sache bringen.“ Faith kicherte und nahm ihm das Popcorn aus der Hand.  
  
„Was …“ Doch weiter kam Lindsey nicht mehr. Noch ehe er sich versah, saß Faith rittlings auf seinem Schoß und presste sich mit aufreizend rollenden Hüften an ihn.   
  
„Mal sehen, wie müde du wirklich bist“, meinte sie kichernd.  Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sich um. Okay, sie saßen ganz hinten, aber trotzdem. Das Kino war definitiv nicht leer und ihr Blick verriet genau, was sie wollte, von ihren lockenden Hüften mal ganz abgesehen.   
  
„Uhm … das ist … wir sind … mitten in der Öffentlichkeit“, flüsterte Lindsey und versuchte Faith festzuhalten. Damit erreichte er nur, dass Dawn ihre Haltung ebenfalls änderte und anfing an seinem Hals zu knabbern.   
  
„Na und?“, flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. „Macht dich das nicht an? Der Reiz des Verbotenen? Der Gedanke, hier zu vögeln, während die Leute um uns herum sitzen und sich den Film ansehen? Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Ah, dieses Prickeln … das ist das Beste daran.“  
  
„Sei kein Spielverderber Lindsey. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so verklemmt bist“, meinte Faith und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.   
  
Irgendwie war Lindsey nicht mehr wirklich müde. Er dachte zurück an den Blowjob im Restaurant. Sie hatte verdammt nochmal Recht. Der Versuch leise zu sein und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, auch wenn es anstrengend gewesen war, hatte durchaus einen seltsamen Reiz gehabt. War der Gedanke pervers? War er pervers?  
  
Faiths Hände waren längst unter sein Shirt geglitten und strichen träge über seine Haut. Sie tasteten nach seinen Brustwarzen und umkreisten diese. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf Lindsey: Der Gedanke, es tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu treiben konnte ihn irgendwie nicht wirklich abschrecken. Okay, er war pervers und in dem Moment war ihm das sowas von egal. Faith schob sein Shirt hoch und ergeben hob Lindsey die Arme, damit sie ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Dawn löste sich für einen Moment von ihm. Sie attackierte aber erneut seinen Hals und knabberte an seinem Ohr, kaum dass das T-Shirt neben ihnen auf Faiths Sitz geglitten war.   
  
Dawn glitt tiefer, leckte mit wendiger Zunge um seine Brustwarze herum, schloss die Lippen darum und biss leicht hinein. Lindsey sog scharf die Luft ein. Ziehen und Kribbeln breiteten sich von der malträtierten Brustknospe aus und steckte seinen Körper regelrecht in Brand. Er versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen, doch Faith presste sich so fest an ihn, dass es ihm nicht gelang.   
  
„Noch nicht.“ Sie kicherte leise. „Schon vergessen? Wir geben das Tempo vor.“ Lindsey stöhnte frustriert auf. Erst als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wurde ihm wieder klar, wo sie sich befanden und er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Eine Frau ein paar Sitze weiter hatte sich zu ihnen umgewandt. Dawn malträtierte ihn weiter, während Faiths lockende Hüftbewegungen ihm Dinge versprachen, die ihm die Kleidung im gleichen Moment so vehement verwehrte. Lindsey war längst nicht mehr müde, dachte längst nicht mehr nach.  
  
Dawn ließ von seiner Brust ab, wanderte wieder hoch, schob ihre zarte Hand zwischen seinen und Faiths Körper und rieb noch zusätzlich über seine Härte. Am Liebsten hätte Lindsey die Frauen gewaltsam von sich geschoben, um endlich die störende Hose zu öffnen und seine schmerzhaft pochende Erregung zu befreien. Aber er kämpfte um Beherrschung. Sie gaben das Tempo vor, er war nur Mittel zum Zweck, wie er sich rasch wieder in Erinnerung rufen musste. Davon abgesehen war es wirklich für sein Überleben wichtig, dass er die beiden jungen Frauen in guter Laune am Hotel absetzte. Also nahm er sich zurück und ließ zu, dass sie ihn weiter neckten und malträtierten.   
  
Dawn wanderte streichelnd über seinen Bauch nach oben, kniff in seine überempfindlichen Brustspitzen und knabberte erneut an seinem Hals herum. Lindsey krallte die Hände in die Armlehnen. Längst hatte sein Körper angefangen, die rollenden Bewegungen von Faith zu übernehmen. Er drängte ihr entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr das Spiel bald zu langweilig werden würde und sie zulassen würde, dass er seine Hose öffnete.   
  
„Doch nicht zu müde, eh?“ Faith kicherte leise, dicht an seinem Ohr.   
  
„Sieht mir gar nicht müde aus“, stimmte ihm Dawn zu.   
  
„Ihr Sadisten“, murmelte Lindsey und keuchte erneut.   
  
„M-hm. Und du stehst drauf.“ Faith lachte. „Habe ich nicht recht?“ Lindsey nickte rasch. Nein, eigentlich stand er nicht wirklich darauf. Viel lieber hätte er sich tief in Faiths heißen Körper gestoßen, sich endlich aus dem Zustand befreit, in den ihn die beiden Mädchen katapultiert hatten. Sein Zeitgefühl hatte er längst verloren und ihm kam es vor, als würden sie ihn schon seit mindestens einer Stunde quälen.   
  
„Braves Pferdchen.“ Wieder erklang das leise Lachen von Faith dicht an seinem Ohr. „So mag ich das. Und jetzt wirst du ordentlich eingeritten. Was hältst du davon?“ Lindsey konnte nur noch nicken. Sie drückte sich etwas hoch und er atmete auf, als sie mit flinken Fingern seine Hose öffnete und ihn endlich aus den einengenden Stoffen befreite. „Lass die Hände schön auf den Lehnen“, befahl sie verschwörerisch. „Ich gebe das Tempo vor. Nicht du.“ Wieder konnte Lindsey nur nicken. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er etwas Kühles, Feuchtes an seiner Spitze wahr und sah zu, wie ihm Faith ein Kondom überrollte. Wo auch immer sie das jetzt her hatte. Egal. Solange es nur endlich vorbei ging, sie ihn endlich erlösen würde.   
  
Quälend langsam ließ Faith sich auf ihn sinken, nahm ihn Millimeter für Millimeter auf und ihre feuchte  Hitze schien ihn wirklich verbrennen zu wollen. Lindsey stöhnte geradezu erleichtert auf, als sie endlich auf ihm saß. Doch dann hielt Faith sich völlig ruhig und beschränkte sich darauf, seinen Hals zu küssen und an seiner Schulter zu knabbern. Dawn knabberte und leckte weiterhin an seiner linken Seite.   
  
Lindsey hob die Arme, senkte sie aber rasch wieder ab, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade vorgehabt hätte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht selbst damit anzufangen sich tiefer in Faith zu stoßen. Wie ein gehorsames Hündchen verharrte er, wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass sie ihm endlich gab, was ihr Körper ihm schon die ganze Zeit versprochen hatte.   
  
Faith stützte sich an seinen Schultern ab und bewegte sich quälend langsam, neckend. Hob ihre Hüfte etwas an und ließ sich dann wieder auf ihn sinken. Lindsey stöhnte auf. Viel zu laut, wie ihm gleich bewusst wurde und erneut biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Nur langsam steigerte Faith das Tempo. Sie ließ sich Zeit und reizte ihn nur noch mehr. Zu allem Überfluss erklärte sie ihm auch gleich noch, dass er sich bloß zurückhalten solle, bis sie ihren Spaß gehabt habe. „Wehe, du machst mir schlapp“, knurrte sie und biss ihn reichlich unsanft in den Hals.  
  
Lindsey konnte nicht antworten. Schweiß benetzte seine Haut, hervorgerufen von der Anstrengung, sich zurückzuhalten, leise zu sein, seinen aufbegehrenden Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Fasziniert  beobachtete er eine Schweißperle, die sich in der kleinen Vertiefung zwischen Faiths Brustbeinen gesammelt hatte. Langsam rollte sie nach unten, verschwand kurz darauf hinter dem knappen Top zwischen ihren festen Brüsten. Gerne wäre er dem kleinen Tropfen gefolgt, aber er war nur Spielzeug, Mittel zum Zweck. Es war ihm nicht gestattet, Initiative zu ergreifen. Vielleicht war es besser so. Viel zu schnell hätte er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, wenn er sich einfach hätte gehen lassen. Das war ihm klar.  
  
„Hey“, vernahm er plötzlich Dawns Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Ich will auch auf meine Kosten kommen, verstanden?“ Fast klang es nach einer Drohung. Lindey ließ den Kopf zur Seite rollen, sah sie verständnislos an. Hatten die beiden vor, ihn nacheinander zu benutzen? Nie im Leben würde er das schaffen. Faith verlangte ihm bereits jedes bisschen Körperbeherrschung ab.Sie steigerte ihr Tempo schlagartig und jagte ihn küssend, streichelnd, beißend und hüftrollend unaufhaltsam auf den Orgasmus zu.  
  
Dawn verdrehte die Augen und griff nach seiner Hand. „Als ob du nicht wüsstest, was zu tun ist“, meinte sie leise tadelnd und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Lindsey nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und sie ließ seine Hand los.   
  
Lindsey gab sein bestes, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von Faith weg auf Dawn zu richten. Mit etwas fahrigen Bewegungen streichelte er ihren Oberschenkel und wanderte auf der Innenseite weiter, bis er ihre empfindsame Mitte erreichte. Im Gegensatz zu Faith trug sie ein Höschen. Lindsey kämpfte einen Moment gegen den dünnen Stoff, eher er die weichen Löckchen in ihrem Schoß streicheln konnte. Dawn gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und änderte ihre Haltung etwas. Sie kniete auf dem Sitz neben ihm, nahm ein Bein vom Sitz und stellte es auf den Boden, während sie ihr Knie dichter an die Rückenlehne schob. Somit gewährte sie ihm besseren Zugang.  
  
Wieder war da die Stimme in Lindseys Hinterkopf, die für einen Moment aufbegehrte und ihm sagte, dass es falsch war, dass sie noch so jung war - dass er seine Hände von ihr lassen sollte. Doch seine Vernunft verlor den kurzen Kampf. Er fixierte ihr Gesicht, als er mit einem Finger neckend über ihre feuchte Mitte strich. Blaue Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen, erwartungsvoll, bittend.  
  
Eigentlich war er Dawn dankbar für die Ablenkung. Auf die Weise würde er Faiths antreibenden Bewegungen vielleicht etwas länger stand halten. Er hoffte es zumindest. Lindsey ließ sich in den Sitz sacken, als er behutsam mit einem Finger in Dawns Körper drängte. Sie seufzte leise, drängte ihm etwas entgegen. Er  zog sich langsam zurück, nur um sogleich wieder vorzudrängen, noch etwas tiefer in die feuchte Enge tauchend. Er baute rasch einen schnelleren Rhythmus auf, nahm schließlich noch einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Dawn seufzte und keuchte leise, Faith stöhnte verhalten und Lindsey selbst versuchte sein Stöhnen nach Möglichkeit zu schlucken. Völlig zwecklos, wie er wusste – und hörte. Aber wenigstens versuchte er es.   
  
Mit jedem Stoß, tief in Dawns feuchte Hitze, rieb er mit der Handfläche gegen ihre Perle. Längst krallten sich ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine linke Schulter. Zugleich gruben sich die längeren Fingernägel von Faith in seine rechte Schulter. Ein kurzer aber scharfer Schmerz fegte durch seinen Körper und irritiert stellte Lindsey fest, dass der Schmerz ihn nur noch mehr anheizte.   
  
Er verlor den Kampf. Auch wenn Faith gesagt hatte, dass sie das Tempo vorgeben würde, konnte er nicht länger still verharren und sie spielen lassen. Er drängte ihr entgegen, schob sich noch etwas tiefer in Dawns Körper und spürte gleich darauf, wie sich ihr Innerstes um seine Finger herum zusammenkrampfte. Unsanft biss Dawn in seine Schulter, stöhnte heftig gegen seine Haut. Lindsey drängte immer noch in sie, stieß sie noch eine Nuance tiefer in die tosenden Wellen des erlösenden Orgasmus.   
  
Nur einen Augenblick später brannte erneut scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Faith biss in seine rechte Schulter, als auch sie von ihrem Höhepunkt regelrecht überrollt wurde. Ihre krampfenden Muskeln rissen jedes bisschen Kontrolle aus Lindseys Händen und er stürzte mit ihr in die Tiefe. Er drückte die Lippen gegen ihren Hals und saugte sich daran fest, um sein erlöstes Aufstöhnen so gut wie möglich zu bedämpfen.   
  
Lindsey war völlig unfähig sich zu bewegen. Kraftlos ließ der die Hand sinken, zog sich aus Dawns Körper zurück und ließ dann matt den Kopf nach hinten sinken. Er betete nur, dass der Film nicht gleich vorbei sein würde. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Licht und die Option, dass sämtliche Kinogänger sie so sitzen sahen. Dawn küsste seine schmerzende Schulter und streichelte dann sanft darüber. Auch Faith löste sich endlich von ihm und gab ihn dann langsam frei.   
  
„Hm“, murmelte Dawn träge und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. „Das sollten wir mal wiederholen.“ Eigentlich hätte Lindsey gerne geschnaubt oder sonst wie reagiert, aber sein Körper wollte noch nicht recht gehorchen.   
  
„Braves Pferdchen.“ Mit den Worten kletterte Faith endlich von seinem Schoß und ordnete ihren Rock ein wenig. Sie drückte ihm sein T-Shirt gegen die verschwitzte Brust und nahm wieder in ihrem Sitz Platz. Auch Dawn setzte sich wieder anständig hin. Seufzend richtete sich Lindsey weit genug auf, um das Shirt wieder anzuziehen. Seine Schultern brannten bei jeder Bewegung und der weiche Stoff des T-Shirts rieb unangenehm gegen die Wunden, die ihm die beiden Frauen zugefügt hatten. Mit etwas Mühe ordnete er seine Kleidung wieder und ließ das benutzte Kondom und seinen ohnehin schon leeren Getränkebecher fallen.   
  
Den Rest des Films waren die beiden Mädchen angenehm still und zurückhaltend. Lindsey döste noch ein wenig vor sich hin, um sich einigermaßen von den gierigen Frauen zu erholen. Immerhin musste er später noch fahren.   
  
Zu Lindseys Freude hatten die beiden sich einen Film mit deutlicher Überlänge herausgesucht. Als der Streifen endlich aus war und das Licht im Kinosaal anging, war er wenigstens wieder bei klarem Verstand. Wenngleich seine Schultern noch immer brannten und er nach wie vor ziemlich matt war.   
  
Ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle - abgesehen von reichlich pikierten Blicken anderer Kinobesucher -  gingen sie nach dem Film aus dem Kino. Die jungen Frauen kuschelten sich links und rechts an ihn und er hatte einen Arm um jede von ihnen gelegt. Bis sie zurück am Hotel waren, zeigte die Uhr Dreiviertel 12 an.   
  
„Ladies, da wären wir“, meinte Lindsey, als er den Wagen abgestellt und den beiden Frauen die Türen auf der Beifahrerseite geöffnet hatte. „Bitte aussteigen.“ Sie kletterten aus dem Wagen und grinsten ihn an.   
  
„Wir sollten das bald mal widerholen“, erklärte Faith voller Ernst. „Und jetzt komm, wir sollten rein. Wollen ja nicht wieder zu spät kommen, nicht wahr? Daddy würde das so gar nicht gefallen.“   
  
„Nein, wirklich nicht.“ Lindsey folgte den jungen Frauen angespannt. Ob er jetzt wohl aus dem Schneider war? Oder hatte er dort im Kino gerade sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet? Sie hatten sich natürlich nirgendwo duschen können. Getrockneter Schweiß klebte an seiner Haut. Kleine Blutflecken hatten sich auf seiner rechten Schulter auf dem T-Shirt gebildet, wo Faiths Fingernägel sich zu tief in seine Haut gegraben hatten. Er fühlte sich schäbig, benutzt und er war sich absolut sicher, dass man ihm auf den ersten Blick anmerken konnte, was er vor etwas über einer Stunde getan hatte. Er glaubte, an sich selbst überdeutlich den Geruch von Sex und Lust wahrnehmen zu können. Erneut kroch Angst durch seinen Körper, jagte einen kalten Schauer seinen Rücken hinab.   
  
Erneut saß Angel in der Hotellobby und stand auf, als sie eintraten. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken blickte er auf die Armbanduhr an seinem Handgelenk.   
  
„Warum nicht gleich so?“, erkundigte er sich kühl. Dawn und Faith gingen zu ihm, drängten sich an seinen imposanten Körper und er legte die Arme um die beiden. „Hattet ihr Spaß, Kinder?“ Sie lachten und nickten zustimmend, während Lindsey etwas abseits stehen geblieben war und jetzt schwer schluckte.   
  
„Der Film war langweilig, aber Lindsey hat uns gut unterhalten“, meinte Faith mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern in seine Richtung.   
  
„Hat er das?“, erkundigte sich Angel und Lindsey hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme des Mannes noch etwas kühler geworden war.   
  
„Dürfen wir ihn behalten, Daddy?“, erkundigte sich Dawn und sah Angel aus großen Augen an.   
  
„Ja, bitte, Daddy“, stimmte auch Faith zu.   
  
„Mal sehen“, knurrte Angel und Lindsey schluckte erneut. Das klang so gar nicht gut für ihn. Wirklich nicht. „Geht nach oben, Mädchen. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich will mich noch einen Moment mit Lindsey alleine unterhalten.“ Er entließ die Frauen aus seiner Umarmung und kniff beiden fest in den Hintern, als sie sich abwandten und in Richtung Aufzüge gingen. Faith zwinkerte Lindsey erneut zu und Dawn winkte in seine Richtung, ehe sie verschwanden. Lindsey blieb einfach stehen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Langsam, bedrohlich ging Angel auf ihn zu, nachdem die jungen Frauen verschwunden waren und alle Instinkte sagten Lindsey dass er rennen sollte. Doch er tat es nicht. Ihm war klar, dass er damit das Unausweichliche bestenfalls aufschieben würde und Angel ihn böse für jegliche Flucht würde bezahlen lassen. Der Mann schien keinerlei Skrupel zu haben, so wie Lindsey ihn bislang erlebt hatte.   
  
Angel war mehr als eine Kopf größer als er, breite Schultern, allgemein ein stämmiger Körperbau und eine durchaus imposanten Erscheinung. Und die braunen Augen waren so hart, als hätte ein Bildhauer sie aus Stein gemeißelt. Angels Blick schien ihn regelrecht zu durchbohren. Trotzdem zwang sich Lindsey, ihm standzuhalten, erwiderte den bohrenden Blick des größeren Mannes scheinbar ungerührt.   
  
„Was ist das?“, erkundigte sich Angel und deutete auf Lindseys rechte Schulter.   
  
„Blut, Sir.“  
  
„Hm. Zieh das Shirt aus.“  
  
„Sir?“  
  
Eine heftige Ohrfeige warf seinen Kopf zur Seite doch Lindsey wich nicht zurück sondern wandte sich mit wütendem Blick wieder dem anderen Mann zu.   
  
„Wenn ich dir einen Befehl gebe, hast du diesen auszuführen und nicht zu hinterfragen. Kapiert? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich das schon deutlich genug gemacht hätte. Aber scheinbar lernst du verdammt langsam. Und jetzt zieh das Shirt aus.“ Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander und gehorchte äußerst widerwillig. „Hm. Welchen Grund hatten meine Mädchen wohl, um dich auf diese Art zu kennzeichnen?“ Angel tat als würde er schwer nachdenken, doch Lindsey war absolut klar, dass der Mann längst wusste, was vorgefallen war. Und er wurde wütend. Es reichte, dass die Mädchen ständig mit ihm spielten. Er brauchte das nicht jetzt nochmal mit Angel. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. Sämtliche Angst und Bedenken über Bord werfend, richtete er den Blick direkt in Angels Augen und baute sich vor dem anderen Mann auf. Trotzdem war er lachhaft klein, im Vergleich zu dem stämmigeren Mann.   
  
„Als ob Sie das nicht längst wüssten“, gab Lindsey kühl zurück. „Wir hatten Sex. Mitten im Kinosaal. Weil die beiden ganz heiß darauf waren und es unbedingt wollten. Und da haben sie mich gebissen, die kleinen Biester. Noch irgendwas unklar?“ Angel lachte. Nicht, dass es wirklich warm oder freundlich klang, aber er lachte.   
  
„Du gefällst mir, Kleiner. Zieh dich wieder an. Die Feuertaufe hast du in jedem Fall bestanden. Würde das aber noch desinfizieren.“ Damit deutete er erneut auf Lindseys rechte Schulter. Angel warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Lindsey absolut nicht einordnen konnte. „Willkommen in der Familie der Los Muertos“,  meinte er dann leise. „Fahr nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Morgen reden wir weiter.“  
  
Damit war das Gespräch ganz offensichtlich beendet, denn Angel wandte sich um und ging, ließ ihn einfach stehen. Verwirrt blickte ihm Lindsey nach. Sicherlich war er froh, dass er noch alle Gliedmaßen hatte, aber etwas an der Familienzugehörigkeit störte ihn gewaltig. Er war kein Gangster. Er wollte nie kriminell werden. Was wenn er jetzt dann wirklich morden sollte, weil er ja jetzt einer von ihnen war? Der Gedanke war so gar nicht erheiternd.   
  
Als er etwas später in seiner Wohnung ankam, ging Lindsey zuerst ins Bad um sich zu duschen und betrachtete anschließend sein Spiegelbild. An beiden Schultern leuchteten deutlich die längst blau verfärbten Zahnabdrücke der Mädchen und auf seiner rechten Schulter leuchteten tiefrot vier halbmondförmige Löcher in seiner Haut. Faith hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Dawns Fingernägel hatten weit weniger Schaden angerichtet. Nur zwei der Abdrücke  hatten wirklich seine Haut durchstoßen und waren weit weniger Tief, die restlichen würden nichts weiter als blaue Flecken werden.   
  
Lindsey desinfizierte die kleinen Wunden sorgfältig und legte sich dann schlafen. Er war völlig fertig. Diese Nacht schlief er tatsächlich um  einiges besser. Allerdings geisterten wieder diese verletzlichen blauen Augen durch seinen Traum, die ihn voller Verachtung und Anschuldigungen anstarrten. In seinem Traum wirkte sie noch viel jünger und Lindsey fühlte sich wieder einmal schrecklich schäbig, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. 


	4. Chapter 4

Als Lindsey am Morgen das Haus verließ, blieb er direkt an der Türe völlig irritiert stehen. Vor seiner Nase stand ein 1968er Dodge Charger. Schwarz und auf Hochglanz poliert. Er hatte diesen Wagen noch nie zuvor gesehen und schon gar nicht vor dem heruntergekommenen Haus, in welchem er seine Wohnung hatte. Das Auto passt e so gar nicht in diese Gegend.   
  
Langsam ging er näher an den Dodge heran. Er wollte ihn nur genauer betrachten. Das alte Auto wirkte auf den ersten Blick in hervorragendem Zustand und Lindsey verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in den Wagen. Er war wunderschön. Nur mühsam widerstand er der Versuchung, über den glänzenden Lack zu streichen.   
  
„Gefällt dir?“ Lindsey zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um. Oz stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und grinste ihn an. Er hatte den Mann gar nicht bemerkt. Stumm nickend drehte sich Lindsey wieder zu dem Wagen um und hörte Oz‘ Schritte auf dem Asphalt. Der Mann klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ausgerechnet auf die rechte, was Lindsey dazu veranlasste, mit einem kurzen Zischlaut zusammenzuzucken und sich von Oz wegzudrehen. Der Mann lachte. „Ja, Faith kann ganz schön schmerzhafte Spuren hinterlassen. Aber hey, da mussten die meisten Mal durch. Nur zu deiner Beruhigung.“   
  
„Was?“  
  
„Na hör mal. Das Biest kriegt immer, was sie will. Jeder Kerl, der nur annähernd gut aussieht, durfte sich schon von ihr misshandeln lassen. Das ist irgendwie Angels Einstiegstest oder so. Keine Ahnung.“ Oz drückte ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Ist deiner. Papiere sind im Handschuhfach.“   
  
„Äh … wie bitte?“   
  
„Japp. Bist aufgestiegen. Persönlicher Chauffeur der Mädchen. Und die fahren gerne in Style herum. Also brauchst du 'nen anständigen Wagen. Im Übrigen hast du gekündigt. Bring dein Taxi zurück, ich fahr dir im Dodge nach, dann zeig ich dir deine neue Wohnung.“   
  
„Ahm … aber ich habe doch gar nicht …“   
  
„Nein. Wir haben.“ Oz lachte erneut. „Der Umzugswagen wird übrigens heute Mittag hier ankommen, um deine Sachen rüberzuschaffen. Du hast also ein paar Stunden Zeit zum Packen. Brauchst du Hilfe oder kommst du alleine klar?“  
  
„Was? Aber ich kann doch nicht …“  
  
„Natürlich kannst du. Die Los Muertos leben in Style. Das gehört schon zum Image dazu. Und jetzt komm endlich. Wir haben heute noch viel vor.“  
  
„Aber ich …“   
  
„Lindsey, lass gut sein. Du wolltest rein und jetzt steckst du mittendrin. Also komm endlich in die Gänge.“ Lindsey verstummte und ging schweigend zu seinem Taxi hinüber. Ganz unrecht hatte Oz ja nicht. Er hatte zu den Los Muertos gehören wollen und jetzt musste er wohl mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ein Rückzug war nicht möglich, das wusste er.   
  
Seine neue Wohnung war ein ganzes Haus in einem der besseren Viertel der Stadt. Nicht ganz top und High Society, aber gegenüber seiner bisherigen Nachbarschaft ein gewaltiger Aufstieg. Mit offenem Mund und großen Augen ließ er sich von Oz durch die Räume führen. Immer wieder fragte sich, womit er so viel Platz füllen sollte.  Alles aus seiner derzeitigen Wohnung passte gut und gerne in die Hälfte der Zimmer hinein. Kurze Zeit später stand Lindsey mit dem Schlüssel zu seinem neuen zu Hause vor der Tür. Oz hatte sich längst verabschiedet und ihm noch erklärt, dass er ihn abends abholen würde, weil Angel ihn sehen wollte. Immer wieder fragte Lindsey sich, was wohl die Bezahlung sein mochte, die er für diesen Luxus würde leisten müssen.   
  
* * *  
  
Sein weniges Hab und Gut einzupacken hatte Lindsey nicht viel Zeit gekostet. Da sein neues zu Hause voll möbliert war, brauchte er sich um Schränke und Bett oder Ähnliches nicht zu kümmern. Er musste wirklich nur seine Sachen zusammen packen. Tatsächlich klingelte es mittags an seiner Tür. Zwei bullige, große Kerle, die er auch schon im Taxi herumgefahren hatte, erklärten ihm, dass sie der Umzugsservice wären.   
  
Wenig später war Lindsey bereits mit Auspacken beschäftigt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Verwirrt hielt er inne. Nun gut. Das musste einer von den Los Muertos sein, ganz klar. Sonst wusste schließlich niemand, dass er hier war. Er holte tief Luft, ehe er die Tür öffnete.   
  
„Willkommen in der Nachbarschaft.“ Faith grinste ihn breit an. Noch ehe er hallo sagen konnte, drängte sie ihn schon wieder in die Wohnung und stieß die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu. Lindsey hatte nicht gesehen, wer sie hergebracht hatte oder ob Angel und Dawn draußen standen oder nicht. Sie hielt sich auch gar nicht lange mit irgendwelchen einführenden Worten auf, sondern schob ihn vehement in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ganz offensichtlich kannte sie seine Wohnung besser als er selbst.   
  
„Faith was …“  
  
„Klappe, Lindsey. Wenn ich dich reden hören will, sage ich dir das. Jetzt will ich was anderes.“ Es war offensichtlich, was Faith wollte. Aber er wollte nicht. Okay. Vielleicht wollte er schon aber er konnte doch nicht … würde Angel das okay finden oder gäbe es Probleme, oder … „Hör auf zu denken, Lindsey. Das steht dir nicht.“ Damit schubste sie ihn fast schon grob aufs Bett.   
  
„Aber …“   
  
„Hey!“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Was hab ich gesagt? Willst heute wohl nicht hören, eh?“ Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zur Tür und betrat den begehbaren Kleiderschrank. „Ah. Alles da“, drang ihre Stimme aus dem kleinen Raum heraus ins Schlafzimmer. „Ausziehen.“ Es war ein klarer Befehl und Lindsey war sich sicher, dass er ihn besser befolgen sollte. Es war ja nicht so als wäre ihm die Vorstellung unangenehm, dass sie ihn heute schon wieder benutzen würde. Immerhin kam er dabei ja auch auf seine Kosten. Vielmehr war er einfach nur verwirrt. Er war als Chauffeur der Mädchen engagiert worden, oder nicht? Beinhaltete das etwa auch seine stete Bereitschaft, ihre Lust zu befriedigen? Er würde Angel wirklich um eine genauere Jobbeschreibung bitten müssen.   
  
Als Faith wieder zurückkam – Lindsey hatte sich schon gefragt, was sie da drin trieb, denn er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, seine Kleidung aus den Kisten und Koffern in den Schrank zu räumen – starrte er sie mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade an. Sie trug eine hautenge, sehr knapp geschnittene Hose aus schwarzem Leder, dazu schwarze Strapse und in einem Strumpfband an ihrem rechten Bein steckte eine Peitsche. Das Oberteil, welches sie jetzt trug, war ebenfalls aus schwarzem Leder und es war ein anschmiegsames Korsett, das ihre Brüste aber frei ließ. Dazu trug sie schwarze High Heels.   
  
Der Anblick wäre – bis auf die Peitsche – sicherlich erregend gewesen. Nur eines störte Lindsey ganz massiv: Den Kram, den sie in den Händen hielt und das fast schon boshafte Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Er schluckte und rückte auf dem Bett etwas nach hinten weg.   
  
„Ich will nur spielen“, meinte Faith kichernd und kam langsam näher. „Hierher. Na komm … ich bin vorerst auch wirklich sanft.“  
  
„Faith, ich … ich meine … was hast du …?“ Schneller als Lindsey es verstehen konnte, hatte sie die Sachen vor ihm auf das Bett geworfen. Die Peitsche sauste mit lautem Knall durch die Luft, nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.  
  
„Ich sagte: Klappe halten. Und: Herkommen.“ Ihr Tonfall war scharf wie ein Messer. Völlig verunsichert kletterte Lindsey vom Bett und ging mit eher unsicheren Schritten zu ihr. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen der Peitsche in ihrer Hand und dem Kram auf seinem  Bett hin und her. Zu seiner Erleichterung schob sie die Peitsche wieder in das Strumpfband, als er näher kam. Ihre Hand streichelte sanft über seine Brust. „Okay. Bevor du mir hier vor Angst zusammenbrichst: Ich werd dich nicht allzu hart rannehmen. Versprochen. Ich will ein bisschen Spaß haben, das ist alles. Und glaub mir … Bondage hat seinen Reiz.“ Sie lächelte sanft und zog verschwörerisch die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
Streichelnd wanderte ihre Hand tiefer und mit sanften Fingern strich sie seine Länge entlang. „Komm hoch, Junge“, lockte sie neckend. „Ich bin auch wirklich lieb.“ Ein Blick auf die Fesseln und Lederriemen auf dem Bett, sowie die Peitsche an ihrem Oberschenkel ließ Lindsey schwer an ihren Worten zweifeln. Für einen Moment war er wirklich nicht sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass er Angst verspürte, nicht doch eher hinderlich sein würde. Wirklich erregt war er im Moment wahrlich nicht.   
  
Aber Faith war geschickt.  Sie streichelte ihn sanft, küsste seinen Hals und leckte über die empfindsame Stelle knapp unterhalb seines Ohrläppchens. Als sie die Peitsche irgendwann aus dem Strumpfband zog und in die Ecke warf, entspannte Lindsey tatsächlich ein wenig.   
  
„Daran müssen wir noch etwas arbeiten, Lindsey“, meinte Faith auf einmal tadelnd. „Du musst wissen, dass ich nichts davon habe, dir ernsthaft weh zu tun, weißt du? Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen. Sei mal ein wenig experimentierfreudig.“   
  
„Wenn du mir ne kleine Warnung gegeben hättest, anstatt hier gleich mit den harten Geschützen aufzufahren, wäre das nett gewesen“, grummelte Lindsey missmutig.   
  
„Na? Ich will aus deinem Mund wirklich nichts mehr hören, Lindsey. Höchstens Stöhnen und Keuchen. Und was die Warnung angeht … wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“ Lindsey seufzte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Schließlich durfte er nichts mehr sagen. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Andererseits hatte sie ja Recht. Auf Dauer brachte es ihr gewiss nichts, wenn sie ihm  wirklich ernsthaft schadete. Außerdem war ihm klar gewesen, dass das Auto und die neue Wohnung mit irgendeiner Bezahlung gekoppelt sein würden. Scheinbar hatte er hier seine Antwort auf die Frage, wie diese aussehen würde.   
  
Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er sich nun doch entspannte und sich in ihre wissenden Hände fallen ließ, reagierte sein Körper rasch auf ihre Zuwendungen. Ein leises Kribbeln folgte ihren streichelnden Händen über seine Haut hinweg. Von der Peitsche abgesehen hatte die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn vermutlich ans Bett fesseln würde, doch etwas Erregendes. Er war Faith schon am Vortag ausgeliefert gewesen und es hatte ihm gewiss nicht geschadet - von den kleinen Wunden, durch ihre Fingernägel verursacht, einmal abgesehen.  
  
„Guter Junge. So ist es brav“, schnurrte Faith verführerisch und rieb ihre Hüfte lockend an seiner wachsenden Erregung. Sie lächelte ihn geradezu sanft an und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen.  Dann ließ sie von ihm ab und wandte sich dem Bett zu, nahm irgendeines der vielen Lederteile dort auf.   
  
Lindsey beobachtete sie stirnrunzelnd, als sie das komische Gebilde aus Lederriemen, Schnallen, Nieten und Eisenringen über seine Schultern legte. „Arme hoch.“ Lindsey gehorchte und sie schloss die Schnallen unter seinen Armen. „Runter.“ Wieder gehorchte er wortlos. Faith fingerte an seiner Erregung herum und führte seine Männlichkeit durch einen Eisenring. Kurz zuckte Lindsey zusammen, als das kalte Eisen seine Haut berührte. „Keine Sorge, das wird schnell warm“, meinte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Sie führte einen Lederriemen zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch über seinen Hintern nach oben und schloss das Gebilde mit den letzten beiden Schnallen an seiner Hüfte. Lindsey wurde rasch klar, dass der Harnisch ziemlich unangenehm werden würde. Jetzt fing sie an, sämtliche Schnallen nachzuziehen, bis das Leder eng an seiner Haut anlag. Davon abgesehen, dass der Lederriemen zwischen seinen Pobacken extrem unangenehm und ungewohnt war, engte ihn der Ring um seine Erregung ziemlich ein. Er fand das alles andere als bequem.   
  
Faith trat etwas zurück und betrachtete ihn mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Das Ding steht dir extrem gut, Süßer“, erklärte sie voller Ernst. Lindsey antwortete nicht. Er sollte ja nicht antworten. Sie hatte es ihm schließlich verboten. Er runzelte nur ungläubig die Stirn und blickte an sich hinunter. Nein, ihm gefiel der Harnisch nicht wirklich. Er fand das Ding einfach nur schwul. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten lachte Faith und tätschelte seine Hüfte.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du siehst alles andere als schwul aus. Und wenn ich der Meinung wäre, dass du auch nur annähernd schwul wärst, hätte ich dir einen dicken Dildo in den Hintern gestopft, bevor ich dir das Ding angezogen hätte. Und wenn du lang meckerst, mach ich genau das beim nächsten Mal.“ Lindseys Kopf schoss in ihre Richtung und er sah sie entsetzt an, schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  Sie griff nach einem weiteren Lederriemen und legte ihn wie ein Hundehalsband um seinen Hals. Lindsey seufzte leise.   
  
„Bin gleich fertig und dann darfst du auch ein bisschen Spaß haben“, meinte Faith lachend. „Mund auf.“ Lindsey starrte den Knebel erschrocken an. Himmel! Was hatte die Frau vor, dass sie ihn knebeln wollte? „Na? Wirst du wohl den Mund aufmachen? Ich schwör dir, Lindsey, wenn du dich lange weigerst, wird das ein verdammt langer Nachmittag für dich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du heute Abend noch immer mit einem Steifen herumrennst.“ Das waren heitere Aussichten. Ergeben öffnete Lindsey den Mund und ließ zu, dass sie ihm den weichen Gummiball zwischen die Zähne schob und den Knebel an seinem Hinterkopf fixierte.   
  
„So. Das wäre dann vorerst alles.“ Sie grinste und schob ihn rückwärts auf das Bett zu. Sie versetzte ihm einen Stoß, so dass Lindsey mit einem erstickten Aufschrei nach hinten fiel und auf der Matratze landete. Sofort war Faith über ihm und ihre Hände und Lippen schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Noch ehe Lindsey recht verstand, was passierte, hatte sie ihm auch noch Ledermanschetten um Hand- und Fußgelenke gelegt und ihn am Bett festgebunden. Er konnte sich nur minimal bewegen und sah sie fragend an.   
  
Der Nachmittag entpuppte sich als die reine Hölle. Nicht dass ihm Faith wirklich Schmerz zugefügt hätte, von einer pochenden, schmerzenden Erregung einmal abgesehen. Sie verbrachte eine geraume Weile nur damit, ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln. Jeden Millimeter Haut bedachte sie mit liebevollen,  sanften und äußerst erregenden Berührungen. Bis auf das wichtigste. Seine Körpermitte ignorierte sie einfach schlichtweg.   
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor und seine Haut war mittlerweile dermaßen überempfindlich, dass sich jede winzige Berührung wie ein Stromstoß anfühlte.  Lindsey wand  sich unter ihren Berührungen,  wimmerte ungehalten,  versuchte sie anzuflehen, endlich damit aufzuhören. Doch der Ballknebel behinderte ihn gewaltig. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum sie ihm das Ding verpasst hatte.   
  
Irgendwann schien sie doch Gnade zu zeigen und wandte ihre Aufmerksam endlich seiner steil aufragenden und um Zuwendung bettelnden Erregung zu. Küsste seine empfindsame Spitze, streichelte ihn und liebkoste ihn mit Lippen und Zunge.   
  
Gerade als Lindsey knapp davor war, in den erlösenden Orgasmus zu stürzen, ließ sie aber wieder von ihm ab. Erneut wimmerte er flehend, drängte ihr entgegen, so gut er konnte. Aber sie ignorierte das völlig, legte sich stattdessen neben ihn,  ließ ihre Finger spielerisch über die Lederriemen des Harnischs tanzen und wartete. Erst als Lindsey sich weit genug beruhigt hatte, dass er nicht bei der kleinsten Bewegung schon kommen würde, nahm sie ihr äußerst erregendes Spiel erneut auf - nur um ihn kurz vor dem Ziel wieder liegen zu lassen.   
  
Lindsey zerrte an seinen Fesseln, versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch das Eisengestell und die Lederfesseln erwiesen sich als unkaputtbar, mochte er noch so sehr an seinen Fesseln zerren und reißen.   
  
Irgendwann fehlte Lindsey die Kraft um sich länger gegen die Fesseln aufzulehnen. Er nahm einfach hin, dass sie ihn gefangen hielt, in einem fast schwebenden Zustand aus anhaltender Lust, die Erlösung zum Greifen nahe und doch unerreichbar. Matt ließ er den Kopf zur Seite rollen und hoffte einfach darauf, dass ihr der Spaß irgendwann vergehen würde und sie endlich von ihm abließ.   
  
Wieder gönnte sie ihm eine kleine Pause. Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen nassgeschwitzten Körper, die Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, die sich rasch hob und senkte. Faith wartete, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, und sah ihn dann aufmerksam an.   
  
„Ich sollte langsam verschwinden, bevor Oz in der Tür steht, um dich abzuholen“, meinte sie sanft. Lindsey keuchte ungläubig. Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein! Er war längst zu müde und entkräftet, um noch die Energie aufzubringen, sich selbst zu befriedigen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht gehen. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein?“ Er  schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Soll ich nicht gehen?“ Wieder schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf in purer Frustration. „Ja was machen wir denn da?“, erkundigte sie sich neckend und erst jetzt wurde Lindsey bewusst, dass sie nur mit ihm spielte. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und bäumte sich abermals gegen die Lederfesseln auf. Oh, wenn er nur einen Arm frei bekommen würde, er würde sich übelst rächen. Dafür hätte er dann garantiert noch genug Energie.    
  
Faith lachte und strich ihm die wirren, nassgeschwitzten Locken aus der Stirn. „Na schön“, meinte sie schließlich. „Du hast wirklich lange durchgehalten. Beenden wir das.“ Lindsey nickte rasch. Auf diese Worte hatte er gewartet, verdammt. Ein seltsames Blitzen trat in ihre Augen. „Lindsey“, meinte sie verschwörerisch. „Würdest du dich gerne ein bisschen rächen?“ Er überlegte gar nicht lange und nickte, bevor er wirklich über ihre Worte nachdachte. „Bist du wütend auf mich?“ Das Blitzen in ihren Augen verriet, dass sie genau das erhoffte und verdammt, er war wirklich wütend. Wieder nickte Lindsey.   
  
Sie biss ihn unsanft in den Hals. „Gut“, nuschelte sie dann. „Ich will deine Wut spüren, verstanden? Ich will, dass du mich nimmst. Hart und ohne Rücksicht. Ich will schreien, weil du dich so hart in meinen Körper rammst, dass mir schwarze Flecken vor den Augen tanzen. Du bist ein Tier, Lindsey und ich habe versucht, dich zu zähmen. Räche dich. Nimm dir, was du willst, was du so dringend brauchst.“ Lindsey knurrte wütend. Sein Gehirn hatte längst abgeschaltet. Ihre Worte stachelten ihn an, entfachten eine Wut in ihm, die er in dieser Form noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte.  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm, betrachtete ihn grinsend und erneut riss Lindsey an seinen Fesseln. Er würde ihr das überhebliche Grinsen von den Lippen wischen, wenn er doch nur …   
  
Plötzlich gab eine der Fesseln nach. Er wusste nicht, ob Faith ihn befreit oder das Leder nachgegeben hatte. Es war egal. Er riss sich los, befreite sich rasch von den Fesseln, riss sich den Knebel herunter und stürzte sich regelrecht auf die noch immer grinsende Faith. Unsanft grub er die Zähne in ihre Schulter, warf sie mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze. Er war über ihr, noch ehe der kurze, fast schon erschrockene Aufschrei ihre Kehle verlassen hatte.   
  
Ungeduldig riss er an ihrer engen Hose, bis er sie endlich weit genug über ihre Hüften hinunter gezerrt hatte, dass er sie nehmen konnte. Mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß grub er sich tief in ihren Körper. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, zu stürzen, als ihre Hitze ihn umschloss. Doch die Wut war stärker als die Erregung. Er zog sich zurück, stieß erneut in sie, zerrte zeitgleich weiter an ihrer Kleidung, die ihn behinderte. Doch das widerspenstige Leder wollte sich nicht weiter nach unten schieben lassen und Lindsey musste für einen Moment von ihr ablassen.   
  
Er zog sich zurück, riss ihr die Hose endlich von den Beinen und war sofort wieder über ihr. Faith grinste und das machte ihn noch wütender. Mit einem weiteren Knurren packte er sie grob, drehte sie herum, weil er nicht länger in ihr Gesicht blicken wollte.    
  
„Hey!“, begehrte sie auf, doch es war ihm egal. Sie wollte sich hochrappeln, hockte auf allen vieren vor ihm. Perfekt. Lindsey packte ihre Hüfte, krallte sich in ihre weiche Haut und rammte sich tief in ihren Körper. Sie  japste kurz auf, krallte sich in die Kissen, wehrte sich aber nicht weiter.  
  
„Gefällt dir das,  du Biest?“, knurrte Lindsey und stieß erneut zu. Haut traf klatschend auf Haut. Ihr Stöhnen mischte sich mit seinem Keuchen, während er sich ohne jegliche Rücksicht in einem geradezu rasanten Tempo in ihren Körper hämmerte.   
  
Erst als  er seine Wut einigermaßen abgebaut hatte, kam Lindsey wieder zur Besinnung und  hielt irritiert inne. Geschockt ließ er Faith los. Tiefrote Abdrücke zeigten an, wo er sich in ihre Hüften gekrallt hatte. Er zog sich aus  ihr zurück und wich etwas nach hinten.  
  
„Faith?“ Seine Stimme war rau. Himmel. Angel würde ihn in alle Einzelteile zerlegen. Vermutlich würde der Mann ihm die Organe mit einem stumpfen Löffel aus dem Körper schaben, während Lindsey bei vollem Bewusstsein war! Sie ließ sich auf die Matratze sacken und rollte sich herum, sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Was ist los? Ich dachte, du wolltest Rache?“ Irritiert starrte Lindsey sie an.   
  
„Warum tust du das?“  
  
„Weil ich ein Biest bin und es nicht anders verdiene“, flüsterte sie.  „Bitte Lindsey.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Ich … ich kann nicht … Angel würde …“ Faith richtete sich auf, hielt ihn am Harnisch fest, als er vom Bett steigen wollte, zog ihn zu sich.   
  
„Ja, genau. Angel würde. Er bläut jedem ein, dass sie uns nicht anfassen dürfen, dass sie nichts mit uns anstellen dürfen. Klar, nett.  Wir können jeden Kerl benutzen, schön und gut. Ich will es aber auch einmal anders,  verdammt. Ich will genommen werden, mich hingeben können. Ich will berührt werden, ohne dass ich in den Augen des Mannes lesen kann, dass er Angst hat, Angel hackt ihm dafür den Schwanz ab.“  
  
„Aber doch nicht so“, meinte Lindsey fast schon liebevoll und für einen Moment taten ihm die Mädchen wirklich leid.  
  
„Das scheint die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein“, knurrte Faith missmutig.   
  
„Ist es nicht“, widersprach Lindsey leise und kam wieder näher. Sanft drückte er gegen ihre Schulter und nach einem fragenden Blick, den er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln beantwortete, ließ sie sich wirklich zurücksacken. Lindsey legte sich neben sie und streichelte mit einer Hand sanft über das Korsett, bis er den Verschluss gefunden hatte und ihn langsam öffnete. Er schälte sie aus dem engen Leder und beugte sich über sie. Behutsam nahm ihre linke Brustspitze zwischen die Lippen und saugte leicht daran, während er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ.   
  
Einen winzigen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es nur ein Test war. Dass ihm Faith eine Falle stellte und testen wollte, ob er sich an die Anweisungen von Angel halten und die Finger von ihr lassen würde. Doch er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Ihre Augen hatten so aufrichtig und ehrlich gewirkt, fast schon flehend. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte.   
  
Faith stöhnte und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Lindsey saugte noch etwas fester an der steil aufragenden Knospe, ehe er wieder von ihr abließ und küssend und leckend tiefer wanderte. Seine Hand neckte weiter ihre Brustspitzen, massierte ihre festen, runden Brüste.  Seine andere Hand streichelte träge ihren Oberschenkel, strich immer wieder wie zufällig über die feinen Löckchen in ihrem Schoß, neckte sie.   
  
Seine Lippen erreichten küssend ihre Mitte. Er ließ einen Moment von ihr ab, wechselt von ihrer Seite zwischen ihre Beine, kniete sanft lächelnd über ihr. Er  wollte sie ansehen können, sie beobachten. „Lindsey!“, ein Flehen, ein Wimmern. Beruhigend streichelte er ihre Hüften beugte sich hinunter und küsste erneut ihre Mitte. Träge ließ er seine Zunge hervor gleiten, fuhr neckend über den feuchten Spalt, ehe er dazwischen glitt und ihre empfindsamste Stelle liebkoste. Er umspielte ihre Perle und entlockte ihr verzückte Stöhnlaute, die ihn nur noch weiter antrieben.  
  
Fasziniert beobachtete Lindsey, wie sie sich unter seiner intensiven Zuwendung wand. Immer wieder hob sie den Kopf, begegnete seinem Blick, ehe sie stöhnend wieder in die Kissen sank.   
  
„Oh Gott, Lindsey … bitte ...“ Er ließ von ihr ab, kam mit leisem Lachen wieder hoch.   
  
„Sei froh, dass ich nicht annähernd so sadistisch bin wie du“, meinte er neckend. Sie grinste und schlang die Beine um ihn, lockte ihn mit rollenden Bewegungen ihrer Hüften. Lindsey kämpfte noch einen Moment mit ihr, bis sie ihm genug Bewegungsfreiheit gab und drang dann langsam und sanft erneut in ihren Körper ein. Faith stöhnte verzückt auf und hob sich ihm entgegen.   
  
Er baute schnell einen beständigen Rhythmus auf, den er stetig steigerte. Schon allein, weil ihm klar war, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  Nicht nachdem sie ihn den ganzen Nachmittag über vollkommen überreizt hatte. Tatsächlich spürte er viel zu schnell das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden und hielt inne, kämpfte erneut um Beherrschung.   
  
„Nicht aufhören! Bitte.“ Ihre Stimme war rau und flehend. Lindsey rang nach Atem, schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Warte Faith“, keuchte er angestrengt. „Ich kann nicht …“  
  
„Schon okay“, flüsterte sie sanft. „Ich weiß. Lass dich fallen.“ Verlangend drängte sie ihm entgegen und entriss ihm damit doch wieder die Führung. Selbst der Ring, der eng um seine Härte lag konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn damit in den lang ersehnten Orgasmus trieb.  Lindsey kämpfte gegen seine krampfenden Muskeln an, doch er verlor und sank stöhnend in ihre Arme. Träge bewegte er das Becken. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins, durch die ihn umgebende Watte hindurch, hörte er ihr Aufstöhnen, als auch Faith ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Mit krampfenden Muskeln klammerte sie sich an ihn.   
  
Immer noch nach Atem ringend zog sich Lindsey aus Faith zurück und rollte sich dann matt auf die Seite. Sie murrte etwas, ließ ihn aber doch gehen. Minutenlang lagen sie nur nebeneinander und am liebsten hätte sich Lindsey einfach zusammengerollt und eine Runde geschlafen. Er fühlte sich völlig erschlagen. Aber das war keine Option. Er musste wach bleiben, denn bald schon würde Oz ihn abholen. Faith brummte wohlig und kuschelte sich an ihn.   
  
„Das sollten wir mal wiederholen“, murmelte sie träge. Lindsey schmunzelte.   
  
„Mit oder ohne vorangehender Folter für mich?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon lauernd.   
  
„Weiß ich noch nicht.“ Faith lachte. „Hatte doch aber was für sich, oder nicht?“   
  
„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich völlig ausgelaugt bin … m-hm. Gibt Schlimmeres.“ Lindsey suchte nach einer Uhr, fand aber nichts. Und er war definitiv zu träge, um aufzustehen. „Wie spät?“  
  
„Hast noch zwei Stunden, bevor Oz auftaucht“, beruhigte ihn Faith. „Und ich sollte verschwinden.“ Sie rappelte sich hoch, ließ sich aber doch wieder zurückfallen und lachte leise. „Später“, murmelte sie und drängte wieder gegen Lindsey, der sie ohne Nachdenken in die Arme zog.   
  
„Erzähl mir von dir“, bat er leise.  „Wie alt bist du? Du bist doch nicht wirklich Angels Tochter, oder?“ Sie lachte.   
  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht.“   
  
„Wer sind deine Eltern?“   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich. Soweit ich zurückdenken kann, bin ich bei den Los Muertos aufgewachsen. Ich nenne Angel Daddy, weil es ihm gefällt und weil er auf mich aufgepasst hat, seit Jahren und mich beschützt.“   
  
„Hast du denn nie versucht, das herauszufinden? Ich meine, wer deine Eltern waren? Woher du kommst?“  
  
„Nein.  Ich hatte nie Anlass dazu. Mir geht es hier gut. Ich bin 23 Jahre alt und mir mangelt es an absolut nichts. Was soll ich in einer Vergangenheit herumbohren, die ich ohnehin nicht kenne?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Warum fragst du all diese Sachen?“ Sie verengte die Augen  und drückte sich plötzlich hoch. „Bist du ein Bulle?“  
  
„Was? Nein! Ich bin Taxifahrer, verdammt. Denkst du ernsthaft, ein Bulle hätte diesen ganzen Mist mitgemacht? Die haben doch strenge Auflagen. Die dürfen ihren Schwanz nicht mal auf der Straße zeigen, wenn sie eine Nutte festnehmen wollen oder sonst etwas. Himmel!“  
  
„Du bist kein Taxifahrer mehr.“ Faith überging seine Argumente und legte sich wieder neben ihn. Sie stützte sich seitlich ab und betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich.  
  
„Stimmt. Hat Oz auch gesagt. Ich weiß nur noch nicht ganz, was ich jetzt bin. Krieg ich mal noch ne Jobbeschreibung? Hab ja so das Gefühl, als persönlicher Lustknabe angestellt zu sein …“   
  
„Ja, so könnte man das nennen.“   
  
„Was?“ Lindsey fuhr hoch. „Wie bitte?“   
  
„Trifft deine Jobbeschreibung“,  gab Faith ruhig zurück. „In kurzen Worten: Du bist dazu gedacht, Dawn und mich bei Laune zu halten. Du musst uns in der Gegend herumfahren, und wenn wir grade Lust auf bisschen Spaß haben, solltest du nach Möglichkeit gefügig sein.“  
  
„Ich glaub, ich spinne …“  
  
„Hey! Sei mal froh, dass wir Anspruch auf dich erhoben haben. Angel hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dich für sich selbst zu behalten. Ich glaube, das hätte dir noch weniger gefallen, oder?“ Lindsey schluckte. „Er meinte, du bist nicht hart genug, um jemanden zu killen und für die Drogengeschäfte und Ähnliches hat er genug Leute. Er oder wir, Lindsey. Du hast die Wahl.“  
  
Lindsey verstummte und schloss die Augen. Himmel. Wohin hatte er sich nur gebracht? Und vor allem fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie er aus der Sache wieder rauskommen sollte.   
  
„Ich vermute, wenn ihr mit mir fertig seid und euch die Lust vergangen ist, werde ich automatisch an ihn weitergereicht, was?“, meinte er schließlich bitter. „Sieht aus als gäbe es für mich keinen Ausweg mehr.“ Faith seufzte.   
  
„Willkommen in der Welt der Los Muertos. Einmal in ihren Fängen, bist du auf ewig einer von Ihnen“, gab sie sanft zurück. „Und jetzt hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich find dich viel zu niedlich, um dich an Angel abzutreten.“ Aber das war für Lindsey nur ein schwacher Trost.   
  
* * *  
  
„Hey. Aufwachen, Lindsey.“ Faiths Stimme bohrte sich drängend in sein Bewusstsein und Lindsey blinzelte irritiert. „Na endlich. Oz kommt gleich vorbei. Also raus aus den Federn. Zieh dich an.“   
  
„Duschen …“, murmelte Lindsey irritiert.   
  
„Keine Zeit, Kleiner. Los jetzt. Anziehen. Oder willst du so an die Tür?“ Lindsey blickte an sich hinunter und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er fing an, die Schnallen am Harnisch zu öffnen, doch Faith schlug ihm etwas unsanft auf die Finger. „Was machst du da?“  
  
„Ich wollte …“   
  
„Ich hab gesagt anziehen. Nicht ausziehen.“  
  
„Aber ich muss doch das Ding …“  
  
„Unter der Kleidung tragen. Und das ist ein Befehl.“ Lindsey wünschte sich wirklich die niedlich anschmiegsame Faith zurück, die er wenige Stunden zuvor kennen gelernt hatte. Murrend schlüpfte er in Jeans und Hemd und sehnte sich danach, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen, um das dumme Lederteil abnehmen zu können. Fragend wies er auf das lederne Halsband. „Bleibt auch drauf“, erklärte Faith. „Du hältst mich für sadistisch? Ich habe gesehen wie Angel seine Spielsachen behandelt. Glaub mir, ich bin wirklich nett.“ Lindsey sah Faith geschockt an. „Hör zu. Die wissen alle, für was du ‚eingestellt‘ wurdest. Wenn wir zu nett zu dir sind oder dich in normalen Klamotten rumrennen lassen, kapiert Angel gleich, dass wir dich mehr mögen als ihm lieb ist. Dann bist du schneller in seiner kleinen Folterkammer als du ‚Bitte nicht‘ sagen kannst. Ist deine Wahl, Lindsey.“ Lindsey schluckte. Er hatte ein echtes Problem!


	5. Chapter 5

Faith war gleich nach der kleinen Unterhaltung verschwunden und keine zehn Minuten später war Oz aufgetaucht. Sie fuhren mit Lindseys Dodge, aber Oz saß am Steuer. Eigentlich hatte Lindsey erwartet, dass sie zu dem Hotel fahren würden, wo er die Mädchen schon zweimal abgeholt und wieder abgesetzt hatte. Doch sie fuhren in ein völlig anderes Viertel und hielten dann vor einer Bar an. Oz drückte einem jungen Mann die Autoschlüssel in die Hand und winkte Lindsey dann zu, ihm zu folgen. Sie passierten vier bullige, finster aussehende Türsteher und betraten dann eine höchst zwielichte Bar.   
  
Oz führte ihn eine Treppe hinunter, wo ihnen erneut ein Türsteher den Weg vertrat, der sie beide musterte und dann einließ. Hinter ihnen fiel die schwere Eisentür wieder ins Schloss und Lindsey fühlte erneut die ihm mittlerweile bekannte Angst hochsteigen. Das Gefühl, eingeschlossen und ausgeliefert zu sein. Doch er schluckte das beklemmende Gefühl tapfer hinunter.   
  
Die Räumlichkeiten, die sie nun betraten hätten aus einem schlechten Vampirfilm sein können. Es war wirklich mehr eine Gruft als eine Bar oder sonst etwas, aber im Gegensatz zu einer kalten Gruft waren die Räume scheinbar gut beheizt. Der Boden war mit Teppich oder sonst einem weichen Material ausgelegt. Tänzerinnen in minimaler oder gar keiner Kleidung unterhielten die anwesenden Gäste.  Alles Männer und keiner von ihnen war voll bekleidet. Die meisten trugen nur eine Hose, viele nur Shorts oder allerlei Lack- und Lederware, wie in einem billigen Porno. Oz und er bildeten da die glänzende Ausnahme. Auch ein paar Tänzer fanden sich darunter. Die Gäste selbst, Angel und seine „Familie“, wie er sie bezeichnete, saßen im Raum verteilt. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Lust hing in der Luft. Lindsey konnte mehr als ein Pärchen entdecken, die es mitten im Raum  trieben wie die Tiere. Musik übertönte größtenteils das Stöhnen der lustgesteuerten Meute.  
  
Oz führte ihn in den hintersten Bereich des Raums, der von schweren Vorhängen vor  neugierigen Blicken geschützt wurde. Sie traten ein und Oz verabschiedete sich wieder und verschwand. Angel blickte Lindsey mit einem seltsamen Grinsen entgegen.    
  
„Lindsey!“, meinte er dann überschwänglich. „Bitte, setz dich doch zu uns. Ich hab grad mit Spike noch ein paar Geschäfte geregelt, aber wir machen später weiter.“ Spike grinste ihn ebenfalls an und mit einem leichten Anflug von Angst nahm Lindsey wirklich in einem der bequemen Sessel Platz. Angel deutete auf seinen Hals. „Gefällt mir.“ Er grinste noch etwas breiter.   
  
„Sir …  ich …“   
  
„Nah?“ Angel hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er schweigen sollte. „Du antwortest erst, wenn du gefragt wirst. Also. Du willst wissen, was deine Aufgabe ist?“ Lindsey nickte rasch. „Schön. Pass auf, Kleiner. Als Boxer hast du nichts getaugt, weil du dich geweigert hast, die Kämpfe zu manipulieren. So mach ich kein Geld, verstehst du?“ Lindsey nickte knapp und senkte betreten den Blick. „Als Drogenkurier hast du gute Dienste getan, aber eigentlich brauch ich da nicht noch mehr Leute. Zum Killer bist du nicht geboren, das kann ich an deinen Augen sehen. Streng genommen brauche ich dich nicht.“  
  
Lindsey starrte  den größeren Mann verwundert an. Deswegen hatte er auch einen Dodge Charger und ein ganzes Haus bekommen, wie es schien.  Doch er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, anstatt diese  kleine Frechheit hervorzubringen und wartete schweigend ab.   
  
„Der Tag mit meinen Mädchen war eher Zufall. Ich brauchte Ersatz, weil der vorherige Fahrer … sagen wir mal ‚ausgefallen‘ war“, fuhr Angel ruhig fort. „Aber irgendwie scheinen meine Babys einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben und ich kann ihnen so schlecht einen Wunsch abschlagen. Bis auf weiteres bist du der private Chauffeur meiner Kleinen. Du passt auf sie auf, du bist für sie verantwortlich. Du hast dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihnen an nichts mangelt und sie keinen Unsinn anstellen. Du bist persönlich für das Wohlergehen meiner Mädchen verantwortlich.“ Lindsey nickte und schluckte insgeheim. Das war eine ganze Menge Verantwortung, die Angel ihm da aufbürdete. „Obendrein bist du das private kleine Joy-Toy meiner Kleinen.“ Angel grinste. „Halt sie besser bei Laune.  Wenn sie dich über haben weiß ich noch nicht, was ich mit dir mache.“ Diesmal schluckte Lindsey merklich.   
  
Spike hatte noch keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Er saß nur dort, ein Bier in der Hand und beobachtete Lindsey grinsend. „Die Regeln und den Kram solltest du ihm auch noch verklickern, Boss“, meinte er schließlich mit verschwörerischem Tonfall.   
  
„Ah. Richtig.“ Angel nickte langsam und Lindsey war sich absolut sicher, dass er die Regeln lieber nicht wissen wollte. „Du hast keinen Anspruch auf Urlaub und keinen festen freien Tag. Als Lohn für deine Dienste  bekommst du genug Geld, um gut zu leben, die Wohnung und das Auto. Zur Wohnung haben du, meine Mädchen und ich einen Schlüssel und so hat es auch zu bleiben. Du hast kein Recht auf ein Privatleben oder eine Freundin oder sonstigen Kram,  der meine Süßen verärgern könnte. Oh und solltest du dir einfallen lassen, die Schlösser auszuwechseln oder versuchen zu verschwinden, wirst du es böse bereuen. Du hast für die Mädchen jederzeit zur Verfügung zu stehen. Ein Nein ist inakzeptabel. Dafür kann ich dir versprechen, dass es dir an nichts mangeln wird. Klar soweit?“   
  
Lindsey versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten und nickte dann langsam. Na schön. Solange die Mädchen ihn nicht fünfmal am Tag ins Bett zerren würden, sollte die Sache durchaus machbar sein, dachte er für sich.  
  
„Und zu guter Letzt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wenn du dich in der Gesellschaft der Los Muertos bewegst.“ Angels Tonfall war kühl, schneidend, aalglatt und ein leichter Schauer kroch Lindseys Rücken hinunter. „Dort draußen bist du zwar ein folgsamer Angestellter, aber du darfst dich ansonsten relativ normal verhalten. Solange du die Befehle der Mädchen befolgst und ihre Wünsche erfüllst, wohl gemerkt“, erklärte ihm Angel mit einem schmierigen Lächeln. „Hier unten oder in Gesellschaft von mehr als drei Mitgliedern der Los Muertos – die Mädchen nicht mitgerechnet – gelten für dich strenge Regeln.“  
  
Lindsey sah Angel fragend an. Ihm war jetzt schon klar, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was Angel zu sagen hatte. Unter Garantie nicht. Und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und ein paar Entscheidungen zurückzunehmen, die er in den letzten Monaten getroffen hatte.   
  
„Du antwortest, wenn du gefragt wirst, aber es steht dir nicht zu, mich oder einen meiner Männer direkt anzusprechen. Wenn du ein Problem hast, dich nicht wohlfühlst oder sonst etwas ist, gehst du zu Dawn und Faith oder zu mir. Die Mädchen werden dir ihre eigenen Regeln noch erklären, wenn du mit mir sprechen willst, wirst du mich um Erlaubnis fragen. Ist das klar?“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Niemand außer den Mädchen darf dich anfassen. Das wissen auch alle. Sollte dennoch jemand etwas versuchen, meldest du denjenigen bei mir. Und zu guter Letzt: Klamotten runter. Hier unten trägst du das, was die Mädchen dir zum Anziehen geben und wenn sie dir nichts geben, läufst du nackt herum.“   
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sogleich wieder, schluckte seine Fragen und seine Wut hinunter. Aber es fiel ihm schwer. Er senkte den Blick und öffnete seine Hände wieder, die er bei Angels Worten unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt hatte.   
  
„Du darfst jetzt frei sprechen. Ausnahmsweise. Was genau stößt dir so sauer auf?“, erkundigte sich Angel und sein Blick verriet, dass er seinen Spaß an der ganzen Sache hatte.   
  
„Was soll das alles? Ich bin also ein Sklave?“, begehrte Lindsey auf. Angel schüttelte mit einem schmierigen Lächeln den Kopf.  
  
„Lindsey, Lindsey. Weißt du nicht, dass Sklaverei abgeschafft wurde und heute verboten ist? Ich würde dich als Mensch zweiter Klasse bezeichnen.“  
  
„Das ist ja wohl dasselbe.“ Lindsey schnaubte.   
  
„Sonst noch was?“, erkundigte sich Angel fast schon freundlich. Lindsey seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich. Tausend Sachen hätte er gerne noch gesagt, dem Mann an den Kopf geworfen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach aufgesprungen, hätte Angel gesagt, dass er daran kein Interesse hatte, und wäre gegangen. Aber das war nicht möglich. Er konnte nicht gehen.   
  
„Schön. Dann endlich runter mit den Klamotten. Die Mädchen werden gleich hier sein und dich abholen. Alles weitere bleibt dann ihnen überlassen. Ach und noch etwas.“ Lindsey biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass das schon alles gewesen sein würde? Wie dumm er doch war. „Ich will dir noch jemanden vorstellen.“   
  
Angel pfiff und hinter seinem Sitz kam ein Mann hervor. Sein Auftreten war begleitet vom Rasseln einer schweren Eisenkette, die Lindsey zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war, obwohl Angel sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. Wie ein Hund bewegte er sich auf allen Vieren, nahm dann bei Angels Füßen Platz und blickte fragend zu ihm auf. Angel tätschelte den Kopf des Mannes und lächelte kurz.   
  
„Das ist Doyle“, meinte er schließlich. „Doyle, das ist Lindsey. Er gehört den Mädchen und du wirst lieb zu ihm sein und ihm hier ein bisschen helfen. Verstanden?“ Doyle nickte eifrig. „Guter Junge.“ Angel nahm das Kinn des anderen Mannes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, damit er ihn ansah, denn Doyle hatte sein Gesicht für einen Moment Lindsey zugewandt. „Ich mache Lindsey zu deiner persönlichen Verantwortung, wenn er hier ist, Doyle. Zeig ihm, wie er sich zu benehmen hat und sorge dafür, dass er schnell lernt wo sein Platz ist. Kannst du das?“ Der Angesprochene nickte, was ihm nicht ganz leicht fiel, denn nach wie vor hielt Angel ihn unsanft fest. „Gut. Dafür bekommst du dann auch eine Belohnung.“   
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Doyles Lippen.Angel nahm die schwere Eisenkette ab, die an einem eisernen Halsband um Doyles Hals befestigt gewesen war. Er versetzte dem Mann einen alles andere als sanften Klaps auf den Hintern, der bei diesem jedoch ein eher begeistertes Stöhnen hervorrief. Doyle kam auf allen Vieren zu ihm herüber, wandte sich dann erneut nach Angel um, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Angel nickte knapp.   
  
„Du darfst mit ihm reden. Anders lernt er ja nichts.“ Doyle nickte und hockte sich dann auf die Fersen, sah neugierig zu Lindsey hoch. Dieser fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Wenn das sein Vorbild war, schien aufmüpfig sein und sich abschlachten lassen fast schon eine sehr verlockende Alternative.   
  
„Denk nicht mal dran“, meinte Doyle leise. Seine Stimme klang rau und Lindsey hatte den Eindruck als hätte der andere Mann vor ihm sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. „Je eher du akzeptierst, wo du stehst, desto besser. Glaub mir. Wenn du dich wehrst, wird er dich brechen, aber nicht töten.“  
  
„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein?“, murrte Lindsey missmutig. Doch Doyle schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Großartig.“  
  
„Zieh lieber mal die Klamotten aus. Angel wird schnell wütend. Bitte“, bat Doyle fast schon flehend. Ein Blick zu dem größeren Mann hinüber machte Lindsey deutlich, dass der bereits im Begriff war, die Geduld zu verlieren. Rasch fing er an,  die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen und streifte es über die Schultern hinunter. Als nächstes zog er Socken und Schuhe aus, anschließend seine Jeans. Er hatte nur noch die Shorts übrig und Angel ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Lindsey schluckte schwer und schob sie dann in Zeitlupe nach unten.   
  
Er schaffte es nicht, Angel wieder anzusehen. Stattdessen stand Lindsey mit nach vorne gesackten Schultern da, den Kopf gesenkt und versuchte das Schamgefühl hinunterzuschlucken. Er hielt die Hände vor seine Mitte, um sich wenigstens etwas zu bedecken, und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sich der Boden auftun und ihn verschlucken möge. Doyle hockte noch immer schräg vor ihm und lachte leise. Lindsey blickte ihn missmutig an und fragte sich, was so lustig war.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, hat Faith dich schon in ein passendes Outfit gesteckt.  Gutes Mädchen.“ Damit schien Angel vorerst zufrieden, winkte sich eine Tänzerin herbei und war erst einmal mit der und Spike beschäftigt,  ließ Doyle und Lindsey unbeachtet.   
  
„Glaub mir, daran gewöhnst du dich schnell. Ansehen dürfen dich alle und das werden sie. Du bist hübsch.“ Hitze auf seinen Wangen ließ Lindsey den Blick rasch zur Seite drehen. „Aber anfassen darf dich niemand außer den Mädchen. Hat was. Du wirst es noch zu schätzen wissen.“ Lindsey reagierte nicht. „Setz dich. Hier auf den Boden. Wir dürfen die Möbel nicht benutzen, außer wir erhalten direkte Anweisung dazu.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm Lindsey auf dem Boden Platz, stellte die Knie auf und schlang die Arme darum, machte sich so klein wie möglich.   
  
Vorsichtig wandte er den Blick zur Seite. Er fand das bisschen Leder, in das ihn Faith heute gesteckt hatte, ja schon schrecklich schwul. Aber Doyle sah noch viel schwuler aus. Sein Harnisch war aus dünnerem Leder, filigran gearbeitet. Während Lindsey sich nur mit zwei Ringen an seiner Männlichkeit herumschlagen musste, steckte Doyles Erregung in einem ganzen Käfig aus Ringen. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte Lindsey fest, dass der andere Mann absolut erregt war. Rasch wandte er den Blick wieder ab.   
  
„Sonst noch was, was ich wissen sollte?“  
  
„Hm. Für gewöhnlich nicht reden, niemandem in die Augen sehen, am Boden bleiben und darauf warten, dass du gerufen wirst. Das sind die Hauptregeln. Die meisten Regeln sind individuell und werden dir von den Mädchen erklärt. Wenn du Glück hast, darfst du dich aufrecht fortbewegen, wenn sie sich ein Vorbild an Angel nehmen … willkommen in der Welt der Hunde.“ Doyle grinste schief.   
  
Erneut gestattete sich Lindsey, einen Blick auf den anderen Mann zu werfen. Im gedämpften, indirekten Licht hier unten konnte er zahlreiche Narben auf der Haut des blassen Mannes sehen. Die Hornhaut an seinen Knien und Händen machte deutlich, dass er sich nicht nur hier auf dem weichen Teppich auf allen Vieren fortbewegte. Scheinbar musste er auch auf härteren Untergründen wie ein Hund laufen.  
  
„Warum machst du das? Warum lässt du dich so behandeln?“, flüsterte Lindsey leise. Doyle sah ihn an, zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Warum lässt du dich so behandeln? Warum bist du jetzt hier und in einer ähnlichen Situation?“, fragte er einfach zurück. Lindsey biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. „Genau. Ist einfach passiert. Aber ich muss gestehen … ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wo anders zu sein. Es war am Anfang echt schlimm und Angel ist ein echter Sadist. Aber ich habe gelernt, das hinzunehmen. Nachdem ich mich mit der ganzen Sache abgefunden hatte und mich nicht mehr ständig gewehrt habe, war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Mir fehlt es an nichts, weißt du? Ich habe alles, was ich brauche und Angel passt auf mich auf.“   
  
Lindsey starrte den Mann völlig geschockt an. Das konnte der Kerl doch nicht ernst meinen! Oder doch? Die ganze Sache war einfach nur krankhaft und es schien immer schlimmer zu werden.   
  
„Doyle. Komm her.“  
  
„Bis später, Lindsey.“ Damit wandte sich Doyle ab und eilte zu seinem Herrn zurück.   
  
„Sieh mal, was diese dumme Pute gemacht hat“, meinte Angel fast schon pikiert. „Unternimm was dagegen.“ Lindsey warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter, was er sogleich bereute, denn was er sah, hätte er nicht sehen wollen. Doyle kniete vor Angel und befriedigte ihn mit dem Mund. Allein der Gedanke so etwas machen zu müssen, ließ Lindsey würgen. Rasch wandte er sich wieder ab und wartete darauf, dass Faith und Dawn kamen. Er zitterte leicht. Nicht etwa, weil ihm kalt war,  vielmehr hatte er schlicht und ergreifend Angst. Lindsey ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sacken und hoffte, dass die beiden nicht vorhatten, den ganzen Abend hier zu verbringen.   
  
* * *  
  
Eine Hand in seinen Haaren ließ ihn zusammenzucken und rasch riss er den Kopf hoch, um zu sehen, wer ihn anfasste und was derjenige wollte. War es womöglich Angel, der ihm noch ein paar Trainingsstunden angedeihen lassen wollte, ehe er von den Mädchen abgeholt werden würde?  
  
„Dawn!“, flüsterte er erleichtert. Sie lächelte und ließ von ihm ab, stand auf.  
  
„Komm, Lindsey“, meinte sie ruhig und bedeutete ihm, aufzustehen. Er gehorchte und sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihr durch den Raum zu einer Anhöhe mit einer bequem aussehenden Couch führen. Dass ihm dabei hungrige Blicke von den Angehörigen der Los Muertos folgten, gefiel ihm nicht. Wieder spürte er die Hitze der Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen. Faith saß auf der Couch und auch Dawn nahm Platz. Sie deutete zwischen sich und Faith auf den Boden. „Setz dich“, erklang der sanfte Befehl und wieder ließ sich Lindsey auf dem Boden nieder.   
  
„So. Ich hoffe, Daddy hat dir nicht zu viel Angst eingejagt? Du wirkst reichlich deplatziert“, meinte Faith lächelnd.   
  
„Ich bin völlig nackt in einem Raum, in dem dutzende von Männern hocken, die wenig Interesse an den Tänzerinnen  zeigen, und mehr Interesse an mir. Ich soll niemanden ansehen, soll nicht sprechen, außer wenn ich gefragt werde. Angel hat mir erklärt, dass ich besser dafür sorge, dass ihr absolut zufrieden mit mir seid, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, was ihr erwartet. Nein, alles bestens.  Ich fühle mich pudelwohl“, knurrte Lindsey. Biss sich dann aber rasch auf die Lippen und blickte ängstlich zu Faith hoch. Er hatte gerade gegen Angels Regeln verstoßen und noch dazu ziemlich pampig reagiert. Welche Faith saß nun hier? Das Biest oder die Anschmiegsame?  
  
Doch es war Dawn, die ihn etwas am Ohr zog. „Na? Solche Ausbrüche bitte nicht, wenn Daddy in der Nähe ist. Der könnte auf die Idee kommen, dass er dich erst noch erziehen muss, ehe er dich auf uns loslässt. Das wäre ziemlich schade. Den letzten Jungen hat er auch ‚vorbereitet‘ und das war mehr als nur etwas langweilig.“ Lindsey schluckte schwer und nickte knapp, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.   
  
„Solche Ausbrüche am Besten gar nicht. Egal wer es hört. Sogar die Wände haben Ohren. Also hüte deine Zunge“, erklärte Faith relativ kühl. Lindsey nickte erneut und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  Es war also das Biest. „Du hast noch viel zu lernen, Lindsey.“  
  
Er wollte nicht zu Angel. Er wollte nicht wie Doyle enden. Er wollte nicht am Ende vergessen, wer er wirklich war und sich für einen braven Diener und Lustsklaven halten. Er wollte sich damit nicht wohlfühlen und ganz gewiss wollte er nicht herausfinden, was Doyle gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass es am Anfang schlimm gewesen war und Angel ein richtiger Sadist sei. Lindsey seufzte leise. Lieber mitspielen als gebrochen werden.  Soviel war sicher.  
  
„Dann lehrt mich?“, bat er vorsichtig und sah mit großen Augen zu den Frauen hoch. Faith hob eine Leine hoch, und befestigte sie an einem Ring an seinem Halsband.   
  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Süßer“, meinte sie fast schon liebevoll und stand auf. Lindsey senkte den Blick und ließ sich auf alle Viere sinken. Hund also.   
  
„Wenn wir einen Hund wollen, kaufen wir uns einen“, meinte Dawn. Sie strich mit sanften Fingern am Rand seines Harnischs entlang, malte die Lederriemen auf seiner Haut nach. „Steh auf. Die Leine ist mehr Deko und Symbol damit die anderen gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Wir gehen.“ Lindsey atmete auf und stand dann rasch auf. Das klang nicht allzu schlimm. Sie führten ihn zur Türe und dort gab ihnen der Türsteher Lindseys Kleidung, die er rasch überzog. Nachdem er wieder das Gefühl von Stoff auf der Haut hatte, fühlte Lindsey sich gleich weniger unwohl.   
  
Sie stiegen in das Auto und Faith wies ihn an, zu seiner Wohnung zu fahren. Lindsey gehorchte wortlos. Er war gespannt, was sie vorhatten, welche Regeln sie ihm aufdrücken wollten. Und er wollte sehen, ob sich Faith dann wieder anders verhalten würde, wenn sie nicht mehr unter den beobachtenden Augen von Angel stand.   
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey öffnete die Tür und bat die beiden Frauen mit einer einladenden Geste herein. „Entschuldigt die Unordnung“, meinte er dann leise. „Wurde heute Nachmittag irgendwie … aufgehalten.“ Faith grinste bei seinen Worten.   
  
„Wollen heute mal darüber hinwegsehen“, lachte sie leise.   
  
„Ausnahmsweise“, fügte Dawn an und sah sich mit etwas pikiertem Gesichtsausdruck um. „Ausziehen“, meinte sie dann ohne Lindsey überhaupt den Blick zuzuwenden. Ihr Gesicht war ihm abgewandt und sie musterte die Schachteln, die noch herumstanden.   
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, wollte protestieren, doch Faith hob die Hand und stoppte seinen Ausbruch sogleich wieder. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nur unser Spielzeug bist? Mag sein, dass du heute Nachmittag einen anderen Eindruck gewonnen hast, aber so etwas wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Du hast zu gehorchen und uns zu gefallen.“ Seufzend legte Lindsey also erneut seine Kleidung ab. Eigentlich hatte er wirklich gehofft, mit Faith einigermaßen normal reden und umgehen zu können, doch ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich vom Schein trügen lassen.   
  
„Ganz ausziehen?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon hoffnungsvoll. Der Harnisch war wirklich nicht gerade komfortabel zu tragen und er sehnte sich danach, das Ding endlich ablegen zu können. Doch Faith schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, also ließ er die Schultern etwas entmutigt sinken und blieb abwartend stehen wo er war.  
  
Faith  und Dawn hatten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und winkten ihn nun zu sich. Langsam trat Lindsey näher. Blieb dann erneut abwartend stehen. Schließlich hatten sie nicht gesagt, dass er sich zu ihnen setzen solle. Dawn deutete ihm an, sich einmal herumzudrehen und er gehorchte innerlich seufzend.   
  
„Er sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich Dawn bei der anderen Frau.   
  
„Er muss ja auch nicht glücklich sein, sondern wir“, gab Faith grinsend zurück. Dann klopfte sie auf den Boden vor dem Sofa. Gehorsam nahm Lindsey Platz, den Frauen den Rücken zugewandt und mit etwas Abstand.  
  
„Komm näher.“ Dawns Stimme klang sanft und Lindsey rutschte näher, bis er sich mit dem Rücken zwischen den beiden Mädchen an das Sofa lehnen konnte. Dawn strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Schön. Regeln.“ Lindsey seufzte, nickte dann aber.   
  
„Für gewöhnlich darfst du mit uns normal reden, solange wir unter uns sind. Du solltest aber nicht vergessen, wer wir sind. Wir sind deine Herrinnen, du gehörst uns. Etwas Respekt wäre also angebracht. Privat darfst du uns mit Namen ansprechen. Sobald wir auf Leute aus der Familie treffen, hast du uns – wenn überhaupt – mit Herrin anzusprechen, den Blick gesenkt zu halten und den Männern nur zu antworten, wenn sie dir eine Frage stellen. Verstanden?“  
  
Lindsey nickte schweigend und fragte sich erneut, wie er in diese Situation hatte geraten können. Dawn hatte mittlerweile angefangen, ihn wie einen Hund zu kraulen. Er war ihr dankbar für die sanfte Zuneigung und lehnte sich unbewusst gegen ihr Bein.   
  
„Die Sippe trifft sich drei oder viermal die Woche in der Gruft“, fuhr Faith fort. „Wir werden dort auch hingehen und du solltest dort dein bestes Benehmen an den Tag legen.“  
  
„Uns liegt nicht daran, dich vor allen Mitgliedern der Sippe zu demütigen“, hakte Dawn sanft ein. „Aber ein bisschen müssen wir das machen. Sonst kommen die auf den Gedanken, dass wir dich zu sehr mögen und zu nett zu dir sind.“  
  
„Harnisch und Halsband sind Zeichen deiner Rolle und Demut“, griff Faith den Faden erneut auf. „Wenn wir in die Gruft gehen, musst du sie auf jeden Fall tragen. Das Halsband hast du immer zu tragen. An sich liegt uns nicht daran, dass du den Harnisch immer trägst. Aber vor allem am Anfang musst du damit rechnen, dass Angel dich kontrolliert. Er könnte es als Aufmüpfigkeit deinerseits auffassen, wenn du nur normale Kleidung anhast. Vor allem jetzt am Anfang solltest du ihn deshalb auch unter deiner normalen Kleidung tragen.“  
  
Lindsey seufzte wieder einmal, nickte dann aber schwach. Eigentlich war er müde und wollte ins Bett. Und irgendwie hoffte er noch immer darauf, am nächsten Morgen aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass all das nur ein dummer Traum gewesen war.   
  
„Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, matt bist oder denkst, dass du krank wirst, ist es dein gutes Recht, uns das mitzuteilen. Normalerweise werden wir darauf Rücksicht nehmen und falls du wirklich krank wirst, wird selbstverständlich ein Arzt nach dir sehen.“  
  
„Was nicht heißt, dass du dich jetzt ständig krank melden kannst, weil du mal keine Lust hast oder sonst etwas“, schaltete sich Faith sofort ein. „Und nur, damit du mal eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit hast: Doyle lebt bei Angel, er geht nie nach draußen und hat seit fast zwei Jahren nie normale Kleidung getragen. Er isst, wenn Angel es ihm befiehlt, er pisst, wenn Angel es ihm befiehlt. Doyle darf nichts machen, ohne einen Befehl bekommen zu haben. Außer Atmen vielleicht.“  
  
Faiths Stimme klang so kühl, wie  die von Angel und sie redete  so abwertend über den anderen Mann, dass es Lindsey fast schon schmerzte. Vorsichtig wandte er sich um, sah sie an,, Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn nur langsam in genau das Leben führen wollten oder ob er tatsächlich weitgehend ein selbst denkender und selbst handelnder Mensch bleiben durfte. Sie begegnete seinem Blick kühl und ungerührt und Lindsey wandte sich schnell wieder um.   
  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille. Lindsey versuchte vehement, die ganzen Ereignisse des Tages zu verarbeiten und in eine sinnvolle Ordnung zu bringen. Dawn kraulte ihn weiterhin. Er hatte sich unbewusst gegen ihr Bein sinken lassen und ließ zu, dass sie ihn eben doch wie einen Hund behandelte. Irgendwie vermittelte ihm ihr sanftes Kraulen jedoch ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Sie war nett zu ihm gewesen, ihre Stimme hatte nicht den schneidenden, kalten Klang von Faiths Stimme gehabt, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja etwas anders als Faith? Er hoffte es auf jeden Fall.   
  
Lindsey gähnte verhalten und streckte sich ein wenig, ehe er sich wieder gegen Dawn lehnte. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn doch wieder, unsicher, ob er wirklich normal reden durfte oder nicht.   
  
„Was?“, erkundigte sich Faith.   
  
„Ich … ich wollte nur fragen … was heute noch eure Pläne sind“, meinte Lindsey langsam.   
  
„Nichts. Wir dachten, wir erklären dir soweit noch alles und gehen dann ins Bett. Hast du noch Fragen?“ Faith klang nicht mehr ganz so kühl, wie Lindsey mit gewisser Erleichterung feststellte.   
  
„Im Moment nicht. Ich … muss das alles erst mal schlucken, denke ich.“  
  
„Armer Kleiner. War  ein harter Tag für dich, hm?“ Meine Dawn liebevoll  und strich ihm erneut über die Haare. „Dann komm. Gehen wir ins Bett.“ Sie schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich und stand auf. Irritiert sah Lindsey  zu den beiden Frauen, denn auch Faith war aufgestanden und sie gingen in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Wie … ihr schlaft hier?“   
  
„Diese Nacht schon. Oder bist du wirklich scharf darauf, jetzt noch durch L.A. zu kurven und uns ins Hotel zu bringen?“, erkundigte sich Faith amüsiert. „Davon abgesehen ist das Bett wahrlich groß genug.“    
  
„Nein … schon … aber …“  Faith verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte sich ab. Dawn winkte ihm, zum Zeichen dass er kommen sollte und verschwand dann auch im Schlafzimmer. Etwas verloren blieb Lindsey stehen und sah sich um. Und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der Preis, den er hierfür zahlte, nicht doch etwas hoch berechnet war. Letzten Endes schlich er doch in das Schlafzimmer, wo sich die beiden Frauen bereits in sein Bett begeben hatten. Er blieb beim Bett stehen und sah sie etwas genervt an. „Darf ich das Ding jetzt endlich abnehmen?“, erkundigte er sich knurrend und zupfte an dem Harnisch herum.  
  
Dawn lachte und rutschte nochmal aus dem Bett, trat zu ihm und fing an, die Schnallen zu öffnen. Lindsey atmete  hörbar auf, als das Ledergeschirr endlich zu Boden glitt und ihn freigab. Rasch huschte er ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich kurz, ehe er zu den beiden Frauen ins Bett kletterte.  Sie schmiegten sich zu beiden Seiten an ihn und wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht.   
  
Doch Lindsey lag trotz Müdigkeit noch lange wach.  Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Viel zu viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Tausend Fragen, Ängste und Bedenken machten jeden Gedanken an Schlaf unmöglich. Irgendwann schlief er doch ein, träumte aber allerhand merkwürdige Sachen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lindsey, weil er von sanften Händen gestreichelt wurde. Er streckte sich etwas, gähnte und blinzelte dann müde. Sein Blick wanderte von einer Seite zur anderen. Beide Mädchen hatten sich seitlich aufgestützt und betrachteten ihn aufmerksam, während ihre Hände immer weiter wanderten, seine Brustknospen umkreisten, nur um wieder von ihm abzulassen und stattdessen unter die Decke zu seiner Mitte zu gleiten.   
  
„Guten Morgen. Du lässt dir Zeit mit aufwachen. Es ist halb 12.“ Lindsey brummte und versuchte an Faith vorbei einen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachtkästchen zu werfen.   
  
„Tschuldigung“, murmelte er schläfrig und versuchte verzweifelt, endlich wach genug zu werden, um auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten angemessen zu reagieren. Ihm war klar, was sie von ihm erwarteten. „Konnte nicht einschlafen.“ Eigentlich bezweifelte er, dass es die beiden interessieren würde, aber Lindsey wollte ihnen zumindest einen Grund für seine Schläfrigkeit geben.   
  
„Zu viel in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vorgegangen?“, erkundigte sich Faith und strich ihm die wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Du solltest nicht denken, Kleiner. Das ist nicht gut für dich. Dawnie … was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute hier bleiben und ihn so richtig auslaugen?“ Sie hob den Blick und sah die andere Frau grinsend an, die mit einem ebenso teuflischen Grinsen antwortete .Sogleich schlossen sich ihre Lippen um Lindseys Brustspitze und malträtierte das empfindsame Fleisch mit neckendem Knabbern, während Faith sich über seinen Bauch küssend nach unten arbeitete.  
  
„Oh Gott … wird ein langer Tag, huh?“, murmelte Lindsey, schloss die Augen wieder und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.  
  
Lindsey verbrachte den Tag ohne Kleidung. Sich anzuziehen wäre vergebene Liebesmüh gewesen. Sie entließen ihn nur aus dem Bett, wenn er mal zur Toilette musste und um etwas zum Essen zu holen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass der Kühlschrank in der Küche tatsächlich gefüllt war. Den ganzen Tag kämpfte er mit einer schmerzenden Erregung und der strengen Auflage bloß nicht zu kommen, ehe sie es ihm erlaubten. Und mit Sicherheit solle er nicht selbst Hand anlegen, um sich zu erleichtern. Erst spät am Abend gaben sie ihn aus ihren Fängen frei. Diese Nacht war Lindsey wirklich zu müde, um noch lange nachzudenken und fast war er ihnen dankbar dafür.   
  
* * *  
  
In den nächsten Wochen lernte Lindsey, sich mit seinem neuen Lebensstil abzufinden und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hätte er es schlimmer haben können. Angel hatte Recht. Es fehlte ihm an nichts. Außer vielleicht an Ruhe. Faith und Dawn kamen und gingen wie es ihnen gefiel und auch Angel stand mindestens zweimal pro Woche auf einmal in der Tür. Unangemeldet und mit einem Blick, der Lindsey verriet, dass der andere Mann nur darauf hoffte und wartete, dass er irgendeinen Fehler begann. Deshalb legte Lindsey auch größte Aufmerksamkeit darauf sämtliche Regeln zu befolgen und Angel bloß nicht aufzufallen.   
  
So lange sie im Haus waren, fühlte er sich relativ wohl. Auch wenn es nie einfach nur simpler Sex war. Sie hatten immer irgendein Spielzeug im Einsatz, irgendeine Idee, ihn zu foltern. Am liebsten hörten sie ihn Keuchen, Stöhnen, Wimmern und betteln. Nachdem er es nach einer Woche endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Stolz einigermaßen hinunterzuschlucken, gab ihnen Lindsey genau das. Bald stellte er mit Entsetzen fest, dass es ihm gefiel, sich derartig fallen zu lassen und alle Hemmungen abzuwerfen.  
  
Wenn die Mädchen nett waren, durfte er auch kommen. Oft genug verwehrten sie ihm den erlösenden Orgasmus jedoch und er konnte keuchend darauf warten, dass sein Körper sich von alleine wieder einigermaßen beruhigte. Das waren die Momente, wo ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nur ein Spielzeug war. Wie ein Dildo oder ein Vibrator. Er wurde dann benutzt, wenn sie ihn haben wollten und er hatte gefälligst seinen Mann zu stehen. Und wenn sie fertig waren, wurde er in die Ecke gestellt.   
  
Zu früh zu kommen oder überhaupt zu kommen, wenn sie das nicht wollten, stellte sich gleich beim ersten Mal als schwerer Fehler heraus. Die Folgen waren alles andere als angenehm. Er durfte Bekanntschaft mit der Peitsche machen und wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht noch einmal in einen erlösenden Orgasmus fallen würde. Dafür sorgten sie dann schon.   
  
Oft kam Faith alleine vorbei. Dawn suchte ihn jedoch nur in Begleitung ihrer „Schwester“ auf. Die beiden waren von Grund auf verschieden. Dawn zog zwar mit und auch sie schien Gefallen daran zu haben, wenn er ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert war, doch sie ergriff weit seltener die Initiative. Immer war es Faith, die ihn nahm, während sich Dawn damit begnügte, dass er sie nur mit dem Mund oder seinen Händen befriedigte. Sex hatte er nie mit ihr.  
  
Die Abende in der Gruft waren ihm nach wie vor verhasst. Meist sorgten die Mädchen dafür, dass er den ganzen Abend mit einer handfesten Erektion herumrannte. Die spottenden Bemerkungen der Los Muertos konnte er ebenso wenig ignorieren wie die hungrigen Blicke, die er von mindestens der Hälfte der anwesenden Männer bekam. Er hatte stets das Gefühl, dass er gleich gepackt und vergewaltigt werden würde, mochten ihm die Mädchen noch so oft versichern, dass das nicht passieren würde.  Vor allem Angel beobachtete ihn immer höchst aufmerksam und Lindsey wusste mit Sicherheit, dass jeglicher Fehltritt seinerseits für ihn schmerzhafte Folgen haben würde. Die ständige Angst, einen Fehler zu machen, zermürbte  ihn weit mehr als die Spielchen die vor allem Faith mit ihm trieb.  
  
Auch weiterhin liebten es die Mädchen, ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit zu gebrauchen. Ein Besuch im Park, Restaurant oder Kino war für ihn alles andere als entspannend. Er rechnete eigentlich ständig damit, irgendwann festgenommen zu werden, wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernis. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund passierte das nie. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er im Laufe der Zeit eine Selbstbeherrschung entwickelte, die er selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte.   
  
Aber natürlich hätte Lindsey wissen müssen, dass es nicht ewig gut gehen konnte.   
  
* * *  
  
Sie waren mit dem Dodge Charger unterwegs, weil die Mädchen mit ihm zu einer Filmpremiere wollten. Das Geld und der Einfluss ihres „Vaters“ ließ sie gänzlich überall reinkommen, wie Lindsey längst festgestellt hatte. Sie waren auf halbem Weg zum Zielort, da heulte hinter ihm eine Polizeisirene auf und irritiert blickte Lindsey in den Rückspiegel.   
  
„Toll. Was hast du jetzt angestellt?“, murrte Faith. „Wir werden zu spät kommen und das wirst du böse bereuen, Lindsey.“   
  
„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht.“ Lindseys Stimme zitterte leicht. Er fuhr an den Straßenrand und stoppte den Wagen. Die Polizisten kamen auf sie zu und er ließ das Fenster auf seiner Seite herunter.   
  
„McDonald. Mal wieder“, knurrte der Officer, als er ihn erreichte. Lindsey runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Was ist das Problem, Officer Finn? Bin ich zu schnell gefahren? Habe ich eine rote Ampel übersehen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey möglichst ruhig.  
  
„Die Fahrzeugpapiere“, bellte ihm der Polizist entgegen und Lindsey reichte sie ihm sofort.   
  
„Sir, wir haben einen Termin und möchten nicht zu spät kommen. Wenn Sie mir also sagen, was los ist, bin ich sicher, die Sache lässt sich aufklären“, versuchte Lindsey die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen.   
  
„Glaube ich kaum. Es sei denn, sie geben gleich zu, dass sie den Wagen gestohlen haben.“  
  
„Was? Nein!“ Lindsey starrte den Polizisten verwirrt an.   
  
„Wirklich“,  meinte der mit einem schmierigen Grinsen. „Aussteigen, Hände an den Wagen, Rücken zu mir.“   
  
„Officer, ich …“   
  
„Ich sagte: Aussteigen und Hände auf den Wagen!“, fuhr ihn der Mann an. Faith und Dawn stiegen ebenfalls aus. Der Partner von Officer Finn zog seine Waffe und blaffte die Frauen an, sich ebenfalls mit den Händen am Wagen abzustützen.   
  
„Bitte, lassen Sie wenigstens die Mädchen gehen. Sie können absolut nichts dafür!“ Lindsey blickte mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Faith hinüber, die ihn wütend über das Dach des Wagens hinweg anstarrte, während Officer Finn ihn ziemlich genau nach Waffen abtastete und dann seinen linken Arm packte und hinter den Rücken drehte. Mit lautem Klicken kündigten Handschellen an, dass sie ihm jegliche Flucht erschweren würden. „Bitte Officer. Lassen sie die Mädchen gehen.“   
  
„Wissen Sie irgendwas über den Wagen?“, erkundigte sich der Mann bei den Frauen.   
  
„Ich bitte Sie. Das ist nur unser Fahrer. Der kam mit dem Wagen an. Was weiß ich, woher er den hat? Das interessiert mich nicht. Er ist dazu gedacht, uns von A nach B  zu fahren“, meinte Faith pikiert. Lindsey senkte den Blick. Irgendwie schmerzte es ihn, dass sie so abfällig über ihn redete. Dawn sagte gar nichts, sah ihn auch nicht an.  
  
„Schön. Sie können gehen. Aber Sie, Mr. McDonald, kommen jetzt erst mal mit auf die Wache. Da können Sie mir in aller Ruhe ihr Lügenmärchen auftischen, wie sie an den gestohlenen Wagen gekommen sind.“ Damit zerrte ihn der Polizist unsanft vom Auto weg und schob ihn auf die Rückbank des Polizeiautos. Er rief seinem Partner Anweisungen zu und stieg dann selbst ein. Faith und Dawn ließ er einfach stehen und fuhr los, während sein Partner den Dodge  zurück zur Polizeistation fuhr.  
  
* * *  
  
„Ist der Wagen wirklich gestohlen, Ri?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey, nachdem sie an Faith und Dawn vorbeigefahren waren.   
  
„Macht du Witze? Die Papiere sind sauber. Aber irgendeinen Grund brauchte ich ja, um dich endlich mal zu erwischen.“ Riley blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah ihn an. „Verdammt, Lindsey! Du hast dich seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet. Die Taxizentrale hat mich informiert, dass du gekündigt hast… weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es für mich war, dich aufzufinden? Du rufst nicht an, du kommst nicht zu den vereinbarten Treffen. Herrgott nochmal! Die Abmachung war, dass du mich auf dem Laufenden hältst.  Wir sind Partner du verdammter Idiot!“   
  
„Hör auf, okay? Denkst du denn, ich hab Gefallen am Leben bei den Los Muertos gefunden und will meinen Job als Privatdetektiv an den Nagel hängen und eine kriminelle Laufbahn einschlagen? Glaubst du nicht, wenn ich irgendeine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, hätte ich dich längst kontaktiert? Ich konnte nicht, okay?“, brauste Lindsey auf.  
  
„Was läuft da, Lindsey? Rede endlich mit mir.“  
  
Lindsey schnaubte bitter. „Unser Plan ist gründlich schief gelaufen“, meinte er leise und blickte erneut aus dem Fenster.  
  
 _ **Vor knapp einem Jahr:**  
  
Riley betrat Lindseys Büro und war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich Blut mit einem Handtuch von den Händen  zu wischen. Lindsey sah seinen Partner geschockt an.   
  
„Himmel! Was hast du gemacht?“  
  
„Ihn endlich zum Reden gebracht“,  gab Riley zurück. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Lindsey. Glaub mir, ich hab das nicht genossen. Aber wir haben ein Problem … der Kerl muss verschwinden.“  
  
„Was?“ Lindsey stand auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum. „Wie meinst du das? Willst du ihn umbringen?“  
  
„Genau das.“  
  
„Riley. Muss ich dich erinnern, dass wir die Guten sind? Wir killen keine Leute, wir helfen, okay? Klingelt da was bei dir? Wolfram und Hart, renommierte Privatdetektei? Guten Morgen? Meinst du dein Vater hatte sowas im Sinn, als er die Detektei gegründet hat?“  
  
„Mein Vater hatte auch nie mit den Los Muertos zu tun. Hör zu, Kumpel. Wir müssen die Los Muertos infiltrieren. Sie stecken dahinter. Also entweder hängen wir den Fall an den Nagel oder wir ziehen es durch. Aber so oder so: Der Kerl muss sterben. Er ist einer von denen oder kennt sie zumindest. Wir können ihn nicht laufen lassen, verstehst du? Wenn er zu den Los Muertos rennt, sind wir tot. Und nicht nur wir.“ Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
„Du meinst das Ernst, hab ich Recht?“  
  
„Todernst, Lindsey. Er oder wir. Bist du schon bereit, dein Leben zu beenden?“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
  
„Wer sind diese Los Muertos eigentlich? Du scheinst echt Schiss vor denen zu haben. Und warum nennen die sich so?“   
  
„Lindsey, Lindsey.“ Riley schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht tadelnd. „Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht hier in L.A. aufgewachsen bist … aber dass du noch nie von den Los Muertos gehört hast …“ Riley verließ den Raum, kam aber bald darauf mit einer dicken Akte zurück, die er mit Schwung neben Lindsey auf den Schreibtisch warf. Dieser nahm die Akte verwundert hoch und schlug sie auf.   
  
„Los Muertos“, meinte Riley leise. „Gegründet wurde die Organisation vor über 60 Jahren von einem gewissen Liam Dexter. Straßenname Angelus. Am Anfang liefen sie unter dem Namen ‚Vampires‘. Sie bezeichneten sich selbst als seelenlose Blutsauger und genau so kamen sie auch rüber. Wer mit denen zu tun hatte, wurde entweder einer von ihnen oder ging drauf. Sie haben jeden ausgequetscht. Erpressung, Zuhälterei, Mord, Überfall, Raub, was auch immer du dir vorstellen kannst. Waffen- und Drogenhandel kamen bald dazu. Die Vampires sah man tagsüber nie und vor allem wusste niemand, wer alles Teil von ihnen war. Sie bewegten sich unter den normalen Bürgern der Stadt und wenn du Pech hattest und was gegen die Bande gesagt hast, war es gut möglich,  dass dein bester Freund dir ein Messer in die Eingeweide jagte.“   
  
„Okay …“, murmelte Lindsey vorsichtig.   
  
„Vor 15 Jahren wechselte das Regime und der Name. Es kam zu einem Bandenkrieg zwischen den Vampires und der guten alten Mafia. Der alte Liam kam dabei ums Leben und wurde auf eine Müllhalde geworfen. Seither regiert sein vermutlich einziger Sohn die Bande. Der Straßenname von seinem Sohn ist Angel und er gleicht seinem Vater so extrem, dass die Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand davon redeten, dass der alte Liam in ihm wiedergeboren wurde. Manche behaupten sogar, dass es Liam selbst wäre und nicht sein Sohn. Angel hielt diese Gerüchte sogar am Leben und änderte den Namen in Los Muertos. Man sagt, die Kerle seien alle schon tot und deshalb nicht mehr totzukriegen.“  
  
„Angel … ich hab davon …“   
  
„Ja. Das FBI hat vor über einem Jahr verlauten lassen, dass es ihnen gelungen sei, die Organisation zu infiltrieren und Angel zu töten. Die Agenten, die dafür verantwortlich waren, wurden aber nie mehr wieder gesehen und Angels Körper nie gefunden. Ein winziges Detail, das der Presse vorenthalten wurde. Ich weiß nur davon, weil ich Freunde beim FBI habe. Entgegen der Hoffnungen von Polizei und FBI zerbrach das Terrorregime der Los Muertos nicht. Sie verwandelten sich nicht in einen kopflosen Haufen führerloser Gangster und die Angelegenheit wurde rasch mehr oder minder totgeschwiegen.“  
  
Riley hielt kurz inne und sah Lindsey aufmerksam an. „Immer wieder kommen Meldungen rein, dass Angel gesichtet wurde. Es hält sich nach wie vor die Ansicht, dass er am Leben sei. Oder eben untot. So oder so. Man muss davon ausgehen, dass die Los Muertos noch immer unter seiner Herrschaft funktionieren und gefährlich sind wie eh und je. Leider kann man ihnen mittlerweile gar nichts mehr nachweisen. Der Name fällt nur in Gerüchten, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, mit leiser Stimme. Niemand traut sich, offen über sie zu reden und mittlerweile hört man gar nichts mehr von ihnen. Dennoch tragen über die Hälfte der Verbrechen die in L.A. begangen werden deutlich die Handschrift der Los Muertos.“ Damit wies Riley auf ein Bild in der Mitte der Akte. „Wer ihnen in die Quere kommt, endet als Leiche und zwar Blutleer mit zwei Einstichen im Hals. Sie haben den Namen geändert, nicht jedoch die Handschrift.“  
  
Lindsey schluckte und blätterte die Akte durch. „Und du willst, dass wir uns da einschleusen und den Laden auseinander nehmen? Etwas, das nicht mal das FBI geschafft hat? Bist du wahnsinnig?“  
  
Riley nickte. „Ja, bin ich. Deswegen werden wir es nicht machen. Der Kerl muss sterben, sonst enden wir so wie die Leute in der Akte. Aber wir lassen die Sache bleiben. Zu gefährlich. Ich werde Mrs. Summers anrufen und ihr sagen, dass wir den Fall nicht übernehmen können.“  
  
Wieder fiel Lindseys Blick auf ein Foto auf seinem Tisch, das ein hübsches junges Mädchen zeigte, in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Sie lachte und schien nur so vor Energie zu sprühen.  
  
„Warte, Ri. Wenn wir das wirklich machen würden … wie sieht dein Plan aus?“  
  
„Lindsey, das ist zu gefährlich. Ich weigere mich, mich da als Undercover Agent einzuschleusen. Nie im Leben. So viel Geld kann mir niemand bieten!“  
  
„Ich mach‘s. Und jetzt spuck aus, wie dein Plan aussieht.“  
  
Der Plan war leicht. Lindsey würde als Taxifahrer, der dringend Geld verdienen wollte, in Straßenkämpfen auftauchen; der unfreiwillige Informant hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Los Muertos in allen Straßenkämpfen die Finger drin hatten. Er würde das Vertrauen der Los Muertos erschleichen, das Mädchen finden und sie herausholen. Riley wollte sich bei der Polizei einschleusen, Lindsey würde ihn mit Informationen versorgen und sie würden die Los Muertos auseinandernehmen. Es klang so einfach.  
  
Es dauerte sechs Monate, bis sie ihre Identitäten für glaubwürdig genug hielten und Lindsey genug von Riley trainiert und geimpft worden war, um selbst bei großem Druck nicht zu zerbrechen und sich und seinen Partner zu verraten. Sie glaubten sich im Vorteil: Sie wussten genau, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.  
  
 **Zurück im Polizeiauto:**_  
  
„Das war sie, nicht wahr? Die Kleine.“ Riley blickte erneut in den Rückspiegel. Lindsey nickte knapp. „Warum ist sie bei denen? Ich meine … sie scheint freiwillig dort zu sein, aber …“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Ich hab keine Ahnung!“,  fauchte Lindsey ungehalten. „Ich hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit, mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich kann sie nicht einfach ausfragen, ohne sofort den Verdacht der ganzen Sippe auf mich zu ziehen.“  
  
„Okay. Bleib ganz ruhig, kleiner. Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach, was du weißt?“, meinte Riley schließlich seufzend. „Ich finde schon einen Ausweg.“ Er fuhr auf den Parkplatz der Polizeistation. „Okay. Da drin weiß niemand, wer du wirklich bist oder dass ich nicht von Chicago hierher versetzt wurde. Also verhalte dich wie ein normaler Kerl, der seiner Meinung nach unrechtens festgenommen wurde. Wir reden drinnen weiter.“ Lindsey nickte nur und ließ dann zu, dass ihn Riley grob aus dem Auto zerrte und vor sich her schob. Er beteuerte mehrfach seine Unschuld und rief einem anderen Polizisten zu, dass das nicht richtig war. Niemand achtete weiter auf sie. Endlich schob ihn Riley in einen geschlossenen Raum, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und nahm ihm die Handschellen ab.   
  
„Okay. Ich vermute, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor die hier mit irgendeinem Superanwalt auftauchen und dich rausholen. Also rede lieber schnell“, meinte Riley schließlich und nahm ihm die Handschellen ab. „Was ist los? Warum meinst du, der Plan ist fehlgeschlagen?“   
  
Lindsey trat von Riley weg und seufzte. Er fing an, rasch die Knöpfe an seinem Shirt zu öffnen. Als er sich zu Riley umdrehte, ließ er das Shirt über seine Schultern hinabrutschen und sah ihn mit einem äußerst unglücklichen Blick an. Riley musterte das, was er von dem Lederharnisch sehen konnte mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen.   
  
„Wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auf Leder stehst, Lin. Bist du schwul?“  
  
„Verdammt Ri, hör auf! Das hier ist meine Arbeitskleidung, du idiot.“   
  
„Ah … was?“  
  
„Ja“, fauchte Lindsey. „Dein toller Plan mich dort einzuschleusen hat super funktioniert. Nur ein winziges Problem. Ich bin jetzt ein lebender, atmender Dildo. Ein Lustknabe für die beiden Weiber, ein Sklave. Ich habe das Vertrauen von … ah … niemandem. Ich weiß nichts!“  
  
„Wow. Langsam. Die … die halten sich Sklaven? Ich meine … so richtig?“ Lindsey schnaubte.   
  
„Solltest mich mal sehen, wenn ich mit irgendwem von denen zu tun hab. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte,  Ri. Und ich kriege nichts von ihren Geschäften oder Plänen mit. Ich kann dir 20 Möglichkeiten verklickern, um dich vom Orgasmus abzuhalten und ich kann mit dir in einen Sexshop gehen und dir vermutlich die meisten Spielsachen und Gerätschaften dort genau erklären.  Weißt du was? Ich kann dir sogar sagen, wie sie sich verfickt nochmal anfühlen.“ Riley hob das Shirt auf und drückte es ihm mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck gegen die Brust.   
  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen und zieh das wieder über“, meinte er knapp und fing dann an, im Raum auf und Ab zu gehen. „Weißt du, wo das Hauptquartier ist?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Es  gibt da ne Bar, wo sie sich scheinbar dreimal die Woche treffen,  aber wenn du da mit Polizeigewalt rein willst, sind die weg,  bevor du die Gruft überhaupt erreichst. Es gibt mindestens drei Ausgänge, von denen ich weiß. Ich wette, es gibt noch mehr.“   
  
„Okay. Bekommst du irgendwas mit? Ich meine … überhaupt irgendwas?“   
  
„Glaub mir. Es ist verdammt schwer, dich auf ein Gespräch zu konzentrieren, das fünf Meter von dir entfernt stattfindet, wenn Musik läuft und zwei nimmer satte Nymphen an dir herum nuckeln“, erklärte Lindsey voller Sarkasmus.  
  
„Hm. Die sehen doch heiß aus, die beiden …“  
  
„Verdammt Riley, ich meine es ernst! Das ist nicht lustig, okay? Obendrein ist Angel scheinbar so schwul wie sadistisch und hat es auf mich abgesehen.“  
  
„Er lebt also wirklich noch?“ Riley wirkte definitiv geschockt, ob dieser Information. Lindsey nickte knapp, fuhr dann aber fort mit seinen Ausführungen, denn er hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass sein Freund und Partner den Ernst der Lage noch überhaupt nicht begriffen hatte.   
  
„Ein Fehltritt, Mann, und ich werde Bekanntschaft mit der anderen Hälfte der Toys im typischen Sexshop machen und ich bin nicht scharf drauf, dass mir irgendwas in den …“ Riley hob die Hand um ihn am Reden zu hindern und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.   
  
„Zu viele Infos, Lindsey. Infos, die uns hier nicht weiterhelfen. Fakten. Ich brauch Namen, Orte, Zeiten … irgendwas, verdammt.“  
  
„Kannst du unbemerkt oder ohne Aufsehen zu erregen die Verbrecherkartei holen?“, fragte Lindsey sofort. „Ich wette die meisten von denen hatten schon mal das Vergnügen mit der Polizei. Zumindest kann ich dir Gesichter liefern. Ich bin sicher, ich habe noch nicht alle von denen gesehen, aber in der Bar ist es immer relativ voll und ich habe mir jedes Gesicht gut eingeprägt. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.“  
  
„Klar. Kein Ding. Setz dich. Ich bin gleich zurück.“   
  
Wenig später blätterte Lindsey durch dicke Ordner, während Riley einen kleinen Block und einen Stift in der Hand hatte und fleißig mit notierte, wen Lindsey alles als Mitglied der Los Muertos identifizierte. Mit jedem Bild, jedem Namen, wurden seine Augen größer und immer wieder murmelte er etwas in Richtung „grundgütiger“ oder „nicht dein Ernst!“ Plötzlich hielt Lindsey inne und starrte auf ein Bild. Er tippte mit dem Finger darauf.   
  
„Wer ist das?“  
  
„Doyle. Francis Doyle. Ein skrupelloser Auftragsmörder. Eiskalt, effektiv und man kann ihm nie irgendwas nachweisen. Der Mann macht keine Fehler. Ist vor ein paar Jahren von der Bildfläche verschwunden.“  
  
„Okay. Ist wieder aufgetaucht aber ich bezweifle, dass er noch der Selbe ist. Das ist Angels persönlicher Lustknabe.“  
  
„Autsch. Naja. Vielleicht ganz gut so. Die Polizei hat ihn nie erwischen können. Sitzt er seine Strafe jetzt wohl anderweitig ab“,  grinste Riley. Lindsey schlug den Ordner wütend zu und sprang auf.   
  
„Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?“, fuhr Lindsey den größeren Mann wütend an. „Mein Leben steht hier auf dem Spiel, okay? Angel hat einen skrupellosen Auftragskiller in ein Schoßhündchen verwandelt. Was glaubst du, was der mit mir macht, wenn der nur im Geringsten den Verdacht schöpft, dass ich falsch spiele? Will dass nicht in deinen verdammten Schädel, Riley? Ich muss da raus. So schnell wie möglich und am Besten so weit weg wie möglich!“  
  
„Hey.“ Riley trat zu Lindsey und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, Kleiner. Denkst du wirklich ich lass dich hängen? Ich krieg dich da schon raus. Versprochen. Ich hab gesagt, ich pass auf dich auf und das meine ich auch so.“ Lindsey nahm wieder Platz, ließ den Kopf nach vorne sacken und legte ihn auf seine Unterarme.   
  
„Ich hab Schiss, Mann. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich für eine Heidenangst habe.“   
  
„Halt nur noch ein bisschen länger durch. Spiel den Unwissenden, mach deinen Job. Ich lass mir was einfallen. Versprochen.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Waren das alle?“  
  
„Nein. Oz und Spike hab ich da drin nicht gesehen. Und ein paar von den übrigen hohen Tieren auch nicht“, meinte Lindsey leise. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Hey … sammeln die hier auch irgendwo die toten Verbrecher?“  
  
„Was? Was willst du mit den Toten?“   
  
„Angel lebt noch. Ist doch möglich, dass einige der anderen auch für Tot erklärt wurden und …“  
  
„Okay.  Ist zwar ziemlich ungewöhnlich, aber schön. Ich seh‘ mal nach.“   
  
Wenig später hatte Lindsey zehn weitere Verbrecher identifiziert und versicherte Riley mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass die Männer putzmunter und böse wie eh und je waren.   
  
„Sieht so aus als würden die Los Muertos ihren Namen wirklich zu Recht tragen. Wüsste ja zu gerne, wie sie das gemacht haben. Ich meine …“ Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein großer, stämmiger Mann in einem feinen Anzug trat ein. Rasch wischte Lindsey den Hefter mit den toten Verbrechern vom Tisch und hob dann den Blick. Als seine Augen denen des Mannes begegneten, senkte er ihn jedoch sofort wieder.   
  
„Guten Tag. Ich hoffe, ich unterbreche nicht?“  
  
„Und sie sind?“, erkundigte sich Riley genervt.   
  
„Marcus Hamilton. Ich bin der Anwalt des Jungen und sie werden ihn jetzt sofort gehen lassen“, meinte der Mann mit einem schmierigen Grinsen und ging hinüber zu Lindsey. Fast schon liebevoll fuhr er ihm durch die Haare. „Haben die dir deine Rechte vorgelesen? Hast du was zu trinken bekommen? Waren die Handschellen zu eng? Hat er dich bedroht?“, erkundigte sich der Mann mit einem Tonfall als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden. Lindsey hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
  
„Nein, Sir“, antwortete er rasch.   
  
„Nein zu allen meinen Fragen?“   
  
„Ja,  Sir.“   
  
„Schön. Grund genug, dass ich ihn rausholen kann, selbst wenn Sie ein Geständnis haben, was Sie mit Sicherheit nicht haben, weil der Kleine nichts angestellt hat. Ich nehm ihn dann mit.“ Damit zog der Mann Lindsey ziemlich unsanft auf die Füße. „Komm Kleiner, die Mädchen machen sich ernsthafte Sorgen um dich. Die waren ganz außer sich vor Angst. Böse Polizei.“  
  
„Hey!“, erboste sich Riley. „Sie können doch nicht …“   
  
„Ich kann und ich werde. Im Übrigen will ich sofort die Schlüssel von dem Wagen. Er ist nicht gestohlen sondern ehrlich gekauft und meinen Informationen zufolge wurde ein 1974er Dodge Charger als gestohlen gemeldet, kein 68er. Sie sollten zu einem Augenarzt gehen, Officer Finn.  Wir sind hier fertig. Sie werden noch von mir hören und wenn sie meinen Jungen noch einmal belästigen, lernen sie meine nicht so nette Seite kennen. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Lindsey ließ sich einfach mitziehen und vermied es, Riley nochmal anzusehen. Auch so steckte er mit Sicherheit schon tief in der Tinte. Der Kerl hatte gesehen, dass er nicht großartig in Bedrängnis gewesen war und Riley sich auf den Tisch gesetzt und mit ihm geredet hatte. Unter Umständen war das schon Grund genug für ihn, Angel zu erklären, dass Lindsey gesungen hätte.  
  
Marcus Hamilton – so denn das wirklich sein Name war – schob ihn auf die  Rücksitzbank des Dodge und stieg dann hinters Steuer. „In Zukunft, Kleiner. Wenn du von der Polizei aufgegriffen wirst, sind deine ersten Worte ‚Ich will mit meinem Anwalt sprechen‘ und dann sagst du nicht mal mehr ‚darf ich mal bitte aufs Klo‘ verstanden?“, blaffte ihn der Mann an.   
  
„Ja, Sir“, gab Lindsey kleinlaut zurück.   
  
„Gut. Was hatte es mit den Verbrecherkarteien auf sich?“  
  
„Nichts, Sir. Der Kerl wollte scheinbar ‚guter Bulle‘ spielen. Meinte, er würde mir ja glauben, dass ich den Wagen nicht gestohlen hätte, aber er wolle wissen, wer ihn mir verkauft hat.“  
  
„Hast du irgendeinen Verbrecher beschuldigt?“  
  
„Nein, Sir.“   
  
„Gut. Angel ist nicht gerade begeistert, dass du von den Bullen aufgegriffen wurdest. Er weiß solche Dinge nicht zu schätzen. Sorg dafür, dass das nicht nochmal passiert.“   
  
„Ja, Sir.“  
  
Marcus Hamilton sagte sonst nichts mehr zu Lindsey. Er fuhr zu dem Haus, in dem Lindsey wohnte, gab ihm wortlos seine Autoschlüssel zurück, stieg aus und ging davon. Lindsey starrte ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Zum einen war ihm gerade wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass er vermutlich nur den harten Kern kannte, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Wie viele Menschen in dieser Stadt mochten noch für die Los Muertos arbeiten? War er überhaupt noch irgendwo sicher? Hamilton hatte gewusst, dass ein anderes Auto als gestohlen gemeldet war. Hieß das, sie hatten auch bei der Polizei selbst ihre Leute sitzen? Fast hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, die ganze Stadt würde für diese Bande arbeiten und er und Riley waren die einzigen, die etwas dagegen unternehmen wollten. Sie waren alleine mit der Sache. Völlig alleine.   
  
Eigentlich rechnete Lindsey fest damit, dass Angel in seiner Wohnung auf ihn warten würde, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, als er mit zitternden Fingern den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob. Vielleicht würden auch Faith und Dawn dort sitzen und auf ihn warten, sich beschweren, dass der geplante Ausflug ins Wasser gefallen war und ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er augenscheinlich Mist gebaut hatte.   
  
Umso überraschter war er, als er feststellen durfte, dass niemand in der Wohnung war. Er war vollkommen alleine. Mit einem leisen Aufatmen schloss Lindsey die Wohnungstür und stand dann reichlich verloren da. Fast wünschte er sich Faith herbei. Die würde ihn schon zwangsläufig auf andere Gedanken bringen.   
  
Nachdem er ein Glas Whiskey auf Ex getrunken hatte und sich aus der reichlich verschwitzten Kleidung geschält hatte, setzte er sich im Schlafzimmer auf das Bett und überlegte, womit er sich jetzt ablenken sollte. Letzten Endes stand er erneut auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte dort seine alte Gitarre heraus. Er streichelte liebevoll über die Saiten und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Ja. Das war eine gute Idee. Ein wenig Musik machen würde ihn sicherlich ablenken und auf andere Gedanken bringen. Vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gelingen, seine Angst und seine Sorgen für einen Moment zu vergessen. Lindsey hoffte es wirklich.   
    



	7. Chapter 7

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du spielen kannst.“ Lindsey zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie nicht eintreten gehört. Zu vertieft war er gewesen, in die Musik, hatte sich für einen kleinen Moment in eine andere, bessere Welt geflüchtet, als dass er sie wahrgenommen hätte.   
  
„Wusste nicht, dass das für Sexspielzeug wichtig ist“, gab er trocken zurück, biss sich aber sofort auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht das Recht, das zu sagen. Ich …“ Lindsey verstummte. Wie tief wollte er sich heute eigentlich noch in die Probleme reiten? Hatte er nicht schon genug davon am Hals?  
  
„Nein, hattest du nicht. Und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, werde ich sauer. Du hast es gemeint, also lüg gar nicht erst.“ Lindsey nickte leicht. Sie stand hinter ihm, im Eingangsbereich und er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. „Spiel weiter. Ich möchte dir gerne noch etwas länger zuhören.“ Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl und Lindsey hasste sie dafür. Er spielte nie vor Leuten sondern nur für sich. Er und seine Gitarre. Das war eine Beziehung, die niemand jemals verstehen würde. Und sie war im Begriff, sie kaputt zu machen.  
  
„Ich … ich kann nicht“, flüsterte er leise. „Bist du nicht eigentlich wegen was anderem hier?“ Seine Stimme war erneut hart, sarkastisch.  
  
„Was? Warum nicht? Du hast gerade schon gespielt. Ich stehe seit drei Liedern hier. Und wegen was ich hier bin, ist meine Angelegenheit. Legst du es heute wirklich darauf an, mich wütend zu machen?“  
  
Ihre Worte waren schroff und Lindsey zuckte etwas zusammen und fragte sich, was er eigentlich machte. Als ob er nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals hätte. Wollte er wirklich alles und jeden gegen sich aufhetzen? Vorsichtig legte er die Gitarre beiseite, strich abschließend noch einmal über die Saiten und stand dann auf. Er atmete tief durch und ging zu ihr, sank vor ihr in die Knie.   
  
„Nein, Herrin. Das ist nicht meine Absicht. Verzeihung, ich habe meinen Platz vergessen. Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Was soll das, Lindsey? Du weißt, dass du dich hier nicht wie der gehorsame Sklave verhalten musst, solange du uns respektvoll behandelst.“   
  
„Ich weiß, Herrin. Aber genau das habe ich nicht getan. Ich werde jede Strafe annehmen.“ Er hielt den Blick nach wie vor gesenkt.   
  
„Gut. Dann spiel mir was vor“, erklärte Dawn mit dem kindlichen Enthusiasmus den er an ihr schon oft erlebt hatte. Er hob den Blick, sah sie fast schon flehend an.   
  
„Irgendwas anderes? Ich kann das nicht, Dawn. Bitte. Zwing mich nicht dazu.“   
  
„Komm erst mal hoch, Lindsey. Ich bin nicht hier um Sklavenspielchen zu spielen. Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Polizisten können sehr unfreundlich werden.“ Das klang fast so als habe sie sich Sorgen gemacht. Lindsey runzelte etwas die Stirn. Seit wann machte man sich um Spielzeug Sorgen? War er etwa doch mehr als nur ein Gegenstand? „Nun sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an und steh endlich auf.“ Dawn lachte leise. „Setzen wir uns hin und du erklärst mir mal bitte, warum du dich so standhaft weigerst, mir etwas vorzuspielen.“   
  
Tatsächlich stand Lindsey auf und sie gingen zum Sofa. Behutsam nahm er die Gitarre wieder auf seinen Schoß, als er Platz nahm, legte die Arme fast schon beschützend um das Instrument.   
  
„Also? Warum zierst du dich so?“   
  
„Ich … ich spiele nur für mich. Wenn ich weiß, dass mir jemand zuhört, werde ich nervös und verspiele mich ständig und ich bin auch nicht wirklich gut und meine Stimme klingt auch nicht so toll … ich mag es einfach nicht“, sprudelte er hervor. Es war nicht ganz gelogen aber auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. In Wahrheit wollte er einfach irgendetwas für sich haben. Etwas, das sie ihm nicht nehmen konnten, etwas, das nur ihm gehörte, worüber er bestimmen konnte. Vielleicht waren seine Gedanken kindisch, doch Lindsey kam nicht dagegen an.   
  
„Das heißt, wenn ich dich singen hören will, muss ich mich rein schleichen und darauf hoffen, dass du gerade mit deiner Gitarre auf dem Schoß hier sitzt und spielst?“ Lindsey nickte langsam.   
  
„Sieht so aus.“ Wieder strich er sanft über den Hals der Gitarre. Es beruhigte ihn, das Instrument in Händen zu halten. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Dawn?“  
  
„Natürlich. Was ist?“  
  
„Wie alt bist du?“   
  
„20.“ Lindsey ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Ja, ja, ja. Ich sehe jünger aus.“ Sie lachte leise. „Das höre ich öfter.“ Lindsey nickte langsam und schwieg weiterhin. Natürlich hörte sie das immer. Es war nicht nur wahr, dass sie jünger aussah, sie war es auch. Das wusste er. Vor über einem Jahr war Joyce Summers bei ihnen in der Kanzlei aufgetaucht, in Tränen aufgelöst. Sie hatte zwei Töchter gehabt und an einem Abend waren ihr beide genommen worden. Buffy war tot. Man hatte die blonde Frau zwei Tage nach ihrem Verschwinden in einer Seitengasse aufgefunden. Dawn blieb verschwunden. Nach drei Wochen erklärte die Polizei, dass sie keine Hoffnungen mehr hatten, das Mädchen lebend zu finden und erklärten der Frau, dass sie sich vermutlich damit abfinden musste, dass auch Dawn tot war.   
  
Joyce war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe gewesen und hatte ihn und Riley geradezu auf Knien angefleht, ihre kleine Tochter zu finden. Die Mädchen waren abends ins Kino gegangen und nie mehr nach Hause gekommen. Dawn war gerade einmal 16 Jahre alt gewesen. Er hatte sich zusammen mit Riley auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht und sie fanden Hinweise, dass das Mädchen womöglich doch noch am Leben war. Sie suchten an Orten, die die Polizei scheinbar für irrelevant gehalten hatte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, ihnen war gelungen, was die Polizei von L.A. nicht geschafft hatte: Sie hatten aus einem Verbrecher heraus geprügelt, dass das Mädchen am Leben war und bei den Los Muertos lebte. Nun gut. Riley hatte das herausgefunden. Lindsey selbst hatte bereits aufgegeben.   
  
Nur deshalb war er jetzt hier. Nur deswegen steckte er in dieser völlig verzwickten Lage: Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Joyce Summers mit einem „Wir konnten sie nicht finden“ abzuspeisen. Die arme Frau hatte eine Tochter verloren und er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihr die zweite Tochter zurückzugeben. Lindsey hatte sich jedoch längst geschworen, dass er nie wieder in seinem Leben heroisch sein würde. Vorausgesetzt er kam überhaupt lebend aus dieser Sache heraus.  
  
„Warst du schon immer hier? Also … bei den Los Muertos? Angel sieht nicht alt genug aus, um wirklich dein Vater zu sein, wenn du schon 20 bist.“   
  
„Ja, bin hier aufgewachsen … wurde mir zumindest gesagt.“ Lindsey wurde hellhörig und sah Dawn aufmerksam an. Jetzt kamen sie der Sache doch langsam näher. Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und zuckte die Schultern. Scheinbar wollte sie ihm nicht mehr darüber erzählen.   
  
„Du und Faith … ihr seid ziemlich verschieden, huh?“   
  
„Weißt du was? Genug Fragen. Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden“, meinte sie auf einmal und sprang auf. Sie wirkte nahezu verletzt und verunsichert. Für einen Moment war sie wirklich nicht mehr als ein Kind, verstört und einsam und Lindsey krampften sich die Eingeweide zusammen, als er sie so sah. Das hatte er wahrlich nicht beabsichtigt.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, meinte er schnell. „Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Wirklich.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Wenn du das tust, renn ich zu Angel und petze und du kannst dich auf eine Woche intensiv-Training als sein Haustier freuen. Ist klar, dass du mich nicht verärgern willst. Bisher ist dein Hintern ja noch Jungfrau. Das würde er als erstes ändern.“ Lindsey starrte Dawn geschockt an. Für einen Moment wirkte sie wirklich wie eine jüngere Ausgabe von Faith auf ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nein, daran liegt es nicht. Ich muss ja zugeben, die Aussicht auf eine Woche bei Angel zählt nicht zu den Dingen, die ich unbedingt erfahren müsste, aber ich meine es wirklich ernst. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder aus der Bahn werfen, mit meinen Fragen. Ich bin wohl einfach zu neugierig.“   
  
„Ja, bist du.“ Damit wandte sich Dawn ab und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Lindsey fluchte innerlich. Er durfte sie jetzt nicht ziehen lassen, das war ihm klar. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich die falschen Fragen gestellt oder zu viel auf einmal gefragt. Aber er war sich fast sicher, Dawn nicht so bald wieder alleine zu erwischen und genau das war wichtig. Er musste herausfinden, warum sie hier war, ob sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde oder nicht. Sie durfte jetzt nicht gehen.   
  
„Dawn bitte. Was muss ich den machen, damit du mir verzeihst? Geh nicht. Bitte.“ Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich erneut nach ihm um und sah ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Normalerweise können wir nicht schnell genug aus der Tür sein und heute soll ich bleiben? Warum Lindsey?“ Er lächelte leicht.   
  
„Normalerweise quält ihr mich auch stundenlang, bevor ihr aus der Tür verschwindet und ja, dann bin ich doch ganz froh, ein paar Stunden Ruhe und Entspannung zu genießen, bevor ihr zu 'ner neuen Spielrunde vorbei kommt.“   
  
„Quälen? Lässt sich einrichten“, gab sie ruhig zurück. „Und jetzt rede endlich: Warum willst du nicht, dass ich gehe?“ Lindsey senkte den Blick und zuckte leicht die Schultern.   
  
„Die Sache mit den Bullen heute hat mich ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich meine … ich hatte noch nie mit der Polizei zu tun, verstehst du? Ich war noch nie in einem Verhörzimmer. Und der Typ hat mir tausend Fragen an den Kopf geworfen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte oder durfte und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang ich dort sein würde und …“   
  
„Hey.“ Ihre Stimme klang sanft und sie kam tatsächlich wieder zurück zum Sofa. „Wir passen auf unsere Leute auf. Kein Los Muertos ist je lange in Polizeigewahrsam.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Los Muertos. Ich bin Spielzeug, ein Mensch zweiter Klasse, ein Sklave“, gab Lindsey mit bitterer Stimme zurück.   
  
„Mag sein, aber du gehörst zur Sippe. Auch wenn du nicht die Fäden in der Hand hältst und keine Millionen umschlägst oder sonstwie zum Vermögen beiträgst. Du gehörst dazu, Lindsey.“ Er nickte langsam, auch wenn Lindsey wirklich wenig überzeugt war, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Nein, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass sie überzeugt von ihren eigenen Worten war. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob Angel und die anderen genauso dachten wie Dawn.   
  
„Bleibst du hier? Ich wäre lieber nicht alleine, im Moment. Ich möchte nicht nachdenken.“ Und diesmal waren seine Worte tatsächlich die reine und unverblümte Wahrheit. Dawn spielte an dem Halsband herum, das Lindsey wirklich nur zum Duschen abnahm, um es sofort danach wieder anzulegen, nur um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht etwa einmal Angel über den Weg lief und kein Halsband trug. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass der es nicht gerade gut finden würde. Nein, eigentlich würde Angel das vermutlich eher gut finden, weil es ihm einen Grund gab, um Lindsey zu bestrafen … Rasch schob Lindsey alle derartigen Gedanken beiseite.   
  
„Gut, ich bleibe. Unter einer Bedingung: Du stellst keine Fragen mehr“, gab sie schließlich zurück. Lindsey nickte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Eine Frage brannte dann doch noch auf seiner Zunge und er wollte sie zu gerne stellen. Dawn verdrehte die Augen. „Okay. Frag, bevor du platzt.“  
  
„Tut mir leid, es ist nur … du bist sonst nie alleine hier. Wo ist Faith?“  
  
„Zu Hause oder in der Gruft. Keine Ahnung. Sie wollte dich heute nicht mehr sehen, mehr hat sie nicht gesagt.“ Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber froh, erschrocken oder erleichtert sein sollte. Irgendwie machte es ihm Angst. Faith schien heute also das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben. Ob das nur eine vorübergehende Laune oder ein permanenter Zustand sein würde? Was, wenn das für Angel Grund genug war, ihn für seine eigenen Zwecke einzuspannen?  
  
„Nachdem das nun geklärt wäre … ich bin müde. Wollte eigentlich heim und ins Bett gehen. Hast du noch irgendwas vor, oder können wir einfach schlafen gehen?“   
  
„Nein, schlafen ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn du das möchtest“, gab Lindsey sogleich zurück.  
  
* * *  
  
Er lag auf dem Rücken, nackt wie immer, und Dawn hatte sich an seine Seite geschmiegt. Reflexartig hatte er den Arm um sie gelegt und hielt sie nun in einer lockeren Umarmung. Dawn schlief seelenruhig. Sie war eingeschlafen, kurz nachdem sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, doch Lindsey konnte beim besten Willen keine Ruhe finden. Irgendwie war ihm die Haltung heute unbequem, aber er wollte sich nicht bewegen, um Dawn nicht zu wecken. Außerdem konnte er seine Gedanken einfach nicht abstellen.   
  
Tausend verschiedene Szenen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, was Angel wohl mit ihm machen würde, wenn er herausfand, wer Lindsey wirklich war. Immer wieder tauchten die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die er in der Akte über die Los Muertos gesehen hatte. Was wenn Riley überenthusiastisch wurde und die Leute, die ihm Lindsey gezeigt hatte, einen nach dem anderen hochnahm? Was wenn Hamilton einen Verdacht schöpfte und diesen auch Angel mitteilte? Was wenn …   
  
Ein kurzes Zittern zog sich durch Lindseys Körper und er seufzte leise, als er erneut versuchte, all diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Dawn regte sich etwas, rutschte dann höher und kuschelte die Wange an seine Brust. Langsam ließ Lindsey die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und versuchte wieder einmal verzweifelt, zur Ruhe zu kommen und zu schlafen. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, aber wie sollte er das auch?  
  
Ihm war kalt und er zog die Decke vorsichtig höher. Schlafen. Schlaf würde ihm gut tun. Wenn er doch nur endlich einschlafen könnte! Wieder bewegte sich Dawn etwas. Sie schien unruhig zu werden. Und Lindsey hielt die Luft an und wartete, bis sie erneut ruhig lag, ehe er langsam und kontrolliert ausatmete.   
  
Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin wie zähflüssiger Brei. Lindsey wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett zu werfen. Es war 3 Uhr morgens und noch immer lag er wach. Mittlerweile fror Lindsey erbärmlich, konnte die Decke aber nicht höher ziehen, weil Dawn im Weg lag. Er konnte ja schlecht ihren Kopf zudecken. Erneut wurde er von einem kurzen Zitteranfall geschüttelt. Das war in der letzten Stunde schon ein paar Mal passiert und langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Außerdem spürte er ein grässliches Kratzen im Hals und hatte das Gefühl, nicht richtig atmen zu können. Er wollte Husten, unterdrückte den Hustenreiz aber vehement, weil er Dawn nicht wecken wollte. Und warum war ihm so erbärmlich kalt? Er konnte es sich jetzt wirklich nicht leisten, auch noch krank zu werden.  
  
Dawn regte sich wieder und brummte etwas. Und wieder versuchte Lindsey, ganz still zu liegen und sich nicht zu bewegen. Doch er konnte das Zittern nicht unterdrücken und musste jetzt wirklich husten. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass Dawn tief genug schlafen würde.   
  
„Lindsey?“ Dawn fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und gleich darauf kniff Lindsey die Augen zusammen, weil sie das Licht über dem Kopfbereich des Betts angeschaltet hatte und ihn die plötzliche Helligkeit schmerzte. „Lindsey. Sieh mich an.“ Ihre Stimme klang irgendwie weit entfernt. Lindsey blinzelte mühsam, bis sich seine Augen etwas an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und drehte in Zeitlupe den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Zu Hell. Zu kalt. Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn, strich sanft über seine Wange. Ihre Hand war kühl. War Dawn etwa auch kalt? Lindsey blinzelte erneut.   
  
„Bleib liegen, Lindsey“, flüsterte sie sanft und deckte ihn zu, bis unters Kinn. Gewissenhaft stopfte sie die Decke rings um seinen Körper fest. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Lindsey nickte schwach und drehte sich dann zitternd und mit einiger Mühe auf die Seite, rollte sich eng zusammen. Er fühlte sich matt und kraftlos. Aber das war ja kein Wunder. Immerhin war er völlig übermüdet.   
  
Kurz darauf kam Dawn zurück, setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und sah ihn besorgt an. „Der Arzt wird bald hier sein“, meinte sie liebevoll und strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn, ehe sie einen kalten Lappen auf seine Stirn legte. Kalt! Ihm war doch schon kalt. Musste sie es denn wirklich noch schlimmer machen? Mühsam versuchte Lindsey sich zu wehren, doch es gelang ihm nicht, ihr zu entfliehen. „Hey, halt still. Du hast Fieber.“   
  
„Arzt?“, nuschelte Lindsey verwirrt. Sie nickte.   
  
„Sieht aus, als hättest du dir eine Grippe eingefangen. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“ Ihre Stimme klang tadelnd und Lindsey rollte sich ängstlich noch etwas enger zusammen.   
  
„Kein Arzt. Nur müde“, murmelte er. Selbst Sprechen war anstrengend und matt schloss er wieder die Augen. „Schlafen …“   
  
„Ich will keine Widerrede hören. Der Doc ist schon auf dem Weg und du wirst brav sein, verstanden? Du verbrennst hier grade. Kein Wunder, dass mir so heiß war.“ Wieder strich Dawn ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Lindsey hatte nicht die Kraft, um zu widersprechen. Erneut hustete er und driftete endlich in den heiß ersehnten Schlaf ab, zu matt um weiter nachzudenken.   
  
Ein Geräusch weckte ihn auf, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, wach genug zu werden um es einzuordnen. Dawn war verschwunden und Lindsey zitterte noch mehr. Sie war gegangen, hatte ihn einfach hier liegen lassen. So wie Faith ihn verlassen hatte. Nun war es also soweit. Angel würde kommen und ihn holen. Ganz bestimmt.   
  
„Dann sehen wir mal nach dem Knaben.“ Eine männliche Stimme. Angel! Lindsey rollte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen. Vielleicht würde der Mann dann denken, dass er gar nicht hier war. Verstecken. Fliehen. Weglaufen. Hände berührten ihn und Lindsey schrie in Panik auf und wollte aus dem Bett.  
  
„Nein! Nicht … Bitte!“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, wollte aufstehen, doch kräftige Hände hinderten ihn daran.   
  
„Du hattest Recht, Dawn. Ziemlich hohes Fieber. Der ist ja im Fieberdelirium.“ Delirium? Hatte man ihm Drogen verpasst, ohne dass er es gemerkt hätte? Das würde natürlich erklären, warum er sich so erbärmlich schwach und schlecht fühlte. Wieder versuchte er zu entkommen, doch die Hände hielten ihn fest, drehten ihn herum, obwohl er sich nach Kräften dagegen sträubte.   
  
„Nicht Angel. Bitte nicht. Ich … ich will das nicht.“ Flehen, Betteln, Jammern. Ganz egal. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, jetzt als Angels Spielzeug benutzt zu werden. Natürlich hatten sie ihm Drogen verabreicht. Ansonsten würde er sich viel zu sehr zur Wehr setzen. Das musste Angel klar sein. Er wollte vermutlich …  
  
„Lindsey.“ Dawns Stimme, kleine Hände auf seinen Wangen, die ihn sanft festhielten. „Lindsey. Sieh mich an.“ Lindsey wollte den Kopf wegdrehen. Was für ein krankes Spiel war das? Würde Dawn dabei zusehen wie ihn Angel quälte? Ihn womöglich gewaltsam nahm? Tränen rannen unaufhörlich über Lindseys Wangen und er schluchzte. Ihm war egal, dass er heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Zu allem anderen fehlte ihm die Kraft.  
  
„Hilf mir“, flüsterte er flehend. „Bitte.“  
  
„Das versuche ich ja, Lindsey. Angel ist nicht hier. Das ist Giles. Er ist unser Arzt. Giles wird dich jetzt untersuchen, okay? Ich bin hier und ich gehe nirgendwo hin und niemand will dir wehtun. Du bist krank und hast hohes Fieber. Aber es wird alles wieder gut.“  
  
Lindsey versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Wieder berührten ihn kräftige, etwas raue Hände und er zuckte ängstlich zusammen und schrie erneut auf, dass er das nicht wollte und sie durften das nicht und bitte sollten sie doch von ihm ablassen und ihn nicht gewaltsam nehmen. Er wurde heftig geschüttelt und erschrak.   
  
„Himmel, Lindsey! Wach endlich auf. Niemand will dich nehmen. Der Mann ist Arzt, okay? Doktor. Er wird dich nur untersuchen.“   
  
„Völlig homophob, der Kleine. Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?“, erklang wieder die Stimme des Mannes.   
  
„Wir? Gar nichts. Ich glaube, Daddy hat ihn ein bisschen zu sehr eingeschüchtert. Du weißt ja, wie er sein kann.“  
  
„Nur zu gut. Diese Augen können sich einem durch den Körper bohren, wenn er es darauf anlegt. Ich vermute fast, dass dein Freund hier deswegen krank geworden ist. So wie er sich verhält …“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“   
  
Etwas Kaltes berührte Lindseys Brust und er schreckte wieder zusammen. Er erhielt von Dawn die sanfte aber bestimmte Anweisung, tief durchzuatmen und gehorchte aus Angst, dass sie sonst gehen würde oder doch noch Angel holen oder sonst etwas. Er ließ sogar zu, dass er auf die Seite gerollt wurde und das kalte Etwas an seinen Rücken gedrückt wurde, während er erneut tief durchatmen sollte.  
  
„Rasselt ganz gewaltig. Gefällt mir nicht wirklich. Er scheint auf dich zu reagieren. Frag ihn bitte, ob er irgendwo Schmerzen hat.“  
  
„Lindsey?“ Mühsam blinzelte Lindsey, sah Dawn erneut an. „Das ist jetzt wichtig und ich will, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest, ja? Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen? Tut dir etwas weh?“ Lindsey dachte kurz nach. Hatte er Schmerzen? Hatte er irgendwo keine Schmerzen? Er schluckte schwer, bereute das sofort, weil das erst Recht wehtat, versuchte seinen Körper zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Reden war so anstrengend!   
  
„Alles“, murmelte er endlich mit rauer Stimme. „Einfach alles.“   
  
„Halsschmerzen?“ Er nickte schwach. „Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen?“ Wieder nickte er langsam. „Sonst noch irgendwas?“ Lindsey schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf und erneut strich ihm Dawn liebevoll über die Wange. „Schläfst du normalerweise gut, Lindsey?“ Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Wie lange schon?“   
  
  
„Paar Wochen“, gab er schwach zurück. Dawn sagte noch irgendwas, doch Lindsey war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Er fror erbärmlich und war heilfroh, als sie ihn wieder ordentlich zudeckte. Beruhigend kraulte sie durch seine Haare und Lindsey driftete in einen unruhigen, fiebrigen Schlummer ab.   
  
* * *  
  
„Lindsey.“ Ihre Stimme bohrte sich in seinen Kopf. Immer wieder hörte er seinen Namen und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit und Trägheit an. „Lindsey, ich weiß, dass du müde bist. Du darfst gleich weiterschlafen. Aber erst will ich, dass du was trinkst, hörst du?“ Lindsey schaffte immerhin ein Nicken. „Kannst du dich aufsetzen?“ Er versuchte es. Das tat er wirklich. Aber Lindsey hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass sich sein Körper keinen Millimeter bewegte. „Sieht nicht so aus, huh? Armer Kleiner. Hat dich wirklich schwer erwischt. Schön … dann anders.“ Lindsey bekam mit, dass Dawn aufstand und driftete wieder in einen seichten Halbschlaf zurück. Als er eine Berührung an seinen Lippen wahrnahm, wollte er erst instinktiv flüchten, zumindest den Kopf zur Seite drehen. Aber Dawn hielt ihn sanft fest.   
  
„Das ist nur was zu trinken, Lindsey. Kann dir schlecht irgendwas über das Gesicht kippen, huh? Das ist nur eine Sportflasche, nichts böses. Und der Tee ist trinkwarm. Keine Gefahr für dich.“ Lindsey zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und blickte sie dankbar an, als Dawn erneut die Flasche an seine Lippen führte. Er trank nur ein paar Schlucke und schloss die Augen wieder. „Das war nicht wirklich viel“, meinte sie besorgt. Doch Lindsey driftete schon wieder weg in die Dunkelheit und Ruhe, die ihn auch zuvor umgeben hatte.   
  
Die Prozedur widerholte sich mehrmals. Immer wieder riss Dawn ihn aus seinem Schlaf, zwang ihn mit fast schon nervender Beharrlichkeit, etwas zu trinken und ließ dann wieder von ihm ab. Dabei wollte er doch einfach nur schlafen, nichts weiter.   
  
Irgendwann hörte er wieder Stimmen im Raum, auch eine männliche Stimme, kam aber nicht weit genug zu sich, als dass er sich auf die Worte hätte konzentrieren können. Später wurde es plötzlich grausig kalt, als ihm jemand die Decke nahm und gleich darauf wurde es noch kälter, als er mit einem weichen Waschlappen gewaschen wurde. Er blinzelte wieder einmal und erneut war es Dawn, die neben ihm saß und ihn liebevoll wusch. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, mit ihrem langen Haar und der blassen Haut. Lindsey wollte die Hand heben und über ihre Wange streicheln, doch auf halbem Weg versagte ihm die Kraft.   
  
„Ich hab’s gleich, dann kannst du dich wieder in die Decken kuscheln“, meinte sie sanft, augenscheinlich seine Handbewegung als Versuch sich zu wehren interpretierend. „Bist ganz nassgeschwitzt.“ Lindsey betrachtete sie schweigend. Sie trug andere Kleidung, war nicht mehr geschminkt, sondern völlig natürlich. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier war?   
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er schließlich betreten. Er hatte nicht krank zu werden, verdammt!  
  
„Hey, schon gut. Werd mir nur rasch wieder gesund, okay?“ Lindsey nickte. Ja, das wollte er. Schnell gesund werden, damit sie sich nicht länger um ihn kümmern musste wie um ein Baby. Zu mehr Gedanken war er nicht mehr fähig. Erneut übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit.   
  
Diesmal wachte Lindsey von selbst auf und er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser. Nicht wirklich gut, aber mit Sicherheit besser. Immerhin schaffte er es, sich etwas aufzurichten und die Flasche vom Nachttischchen zu nehmen. Er hatte wirklich Durst und trank in gierigen Zügen die Hälfte des Inhalts, ehe er die Flasche wieder abstellte und sich zurück ins Bett sinken ließ. Dawn schien nicht mehr hier zu sein und verdenken konnte Lindsey es ihr wirklich nicht. Es war später Nachmittag. Vermutlich war sie nach Hause gegangen und würde später nach ihm sehen oder jemanden schicken, der nach ihm sah.   
  
Lindsey rollte sich erneut ein, stellte fest, dass er sich klebrig fühlte und die Bettwäsche feucht war und bemerkte außerdem, dass er ziemlichen Druck auf der Blase hatte. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick länger liegen, um sich zu sammeln und schlug dann die Decke zurück. Mit etwas Mühe richtete er sich auf und schob die Beine über den Bettrand. Dort blieb er aber erneut sitzen, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Badezimmertür. Das Bad war wirklich weit entfernt. Angestrengt versuchte er trotzdem, auf die Beine zu kommen.   
  
„Was glaubst du, was du da machst?“ Lindsey zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Dawn ihn so ruppig anfuhr. „Leg dich sofort wieder hin, verdammt. Du kannst ja kaum sitzen geschweige denn gehen. Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?“   
  
„Ich muss mal. Will ins Badezimmer.“   
  
„Schaffst du nie im Leben, nicht mal, wenn ich dich stütze. Du bist noch zu schwach, Lindsey. Und du solltest dich ausruhen. Bitte. Sei vernünftig.“  
  
„Ich muss wirklich“, widersprach Lindsey und schon jetzt merkte er zu seiner maßlosen Frustration, dass er schon wieder so schrecklich müde war und sprechen mit jedem Wort schwieriger wurde. Wortlos drückte ihm Dawn eine große, leere Flasche in die Hand, drehte sich dann um und ging in Richtung Tür „Was … was soll ich damit?“  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an Lindsey. Reinpinkeln. Du kommst nie im Leben bis zur Toilette. Also entweder das oder ich ruf Giles an, dass er dir 'nen Katheter legt. Deine Entscheidung.“ Diese Option gefiel Lindsey gleich noch viel weniger. Er kaute etwas auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schluckte dann wieder einmal seinen Stolz hinunter. Das hatte er in den letzten Wochen so oft machen müssen, dass er wirklich Angst hatte, ein Magengeschwür zu bekommen, vom ewigen Stolz schlucken. Konnte doch nicht gesund sein.   
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung verließ Dawn das Schlafzimmer und kam erst zurück, als er sich erleichtert hatte und sogar schon wieder im Bett lag. Sie erkundigte sich, ob er Hunger habe, doch Lindsey fühlte sich nicht wirklich hungrig, nur klebrig. Sie nickte knapp und verschwand mit der Flasche im Badezimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer Schüssel mit Wasser zurück. Mittlerweile war Lindsey schon wieder so matt und entkräftet, dass er sich erneut von ihr waschen lassen musste. Er hatte sich deutlich übernommen und das ärgerte ihn dann doch gewaltig.   
  
Dawn bezog auch das Bett nochmal frisch, wobei sie ihn anwies sich ganz auf eine Seite zu rollen, während sie die andere Hälfte der Matratze mit einem frischen Laken überzog. Als er gewaschen in der frischen Bettwäsche lag, fühlte sich Lindsey um einiges wohler und ehe Dawn wieder zurückkam, weil sie die verschwitzte Bettwäsche direkt aus dem Raum trug, war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.   
  
Nachts erwachte Lindsey, stellte fest, dass Dawn neben ihm lag, trank erneut von der mittlerweile wieder vollen Flasche und schlief gleich darauf wieder ein.  
  
* * *  
  
Als Lindsey erneut die Augen aufschlug, war es bereits hell im Schlafzimmer. Er blinzelte träge und drückte sich dann langsam etwas hoch um erneut nach dem Getränk zu greifen.   
  
„Hey, auch mal wieder wach?“ Lindsey ließ den Arm sinken und wandte den Blick zur Seite. Dawn saß in kurzen Hosen und einem Trägertop neben ihm, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil des breiten Betts gelegt und ein Buch auf dem Schoß. Er nickte knapp. Sie beugte sich über ihn und holte die Flasche vom Nachttisch, hielt sie ihm entgegen. „Was macht dein Hals?“  
  
„Kratzt bisschen, aber geht schon“, meinte er leise und trank langsam.   
  
„Schön. Scheint dir ja endlich besser zu gehen. Und jetzt wirst du was essen. Und ich will keine Widerworte hören, verstanden? Wird höchste Zeit, dass du was in den Magen bekommst.“ Tatsächlich hatte Lindsey Hunger und nickte ergeben. Gleich darauf kam sie mit einem Tablett zurück, das sie auf den Boden stellte. „Setz dich mal auf, hm?“, meinte sie sanft und Lindsey gehorchte wieder einmal. Sie half ihm dabei etwas nach hinten zu rutschen und stopfte ihm zwei Kissen in den Rücken. Lindsey hustete erneut und sie wartete, bis er nicht mehr vom schmerzenden Husten geschüttelt wurde, ehe sie das Tablett auf seinem Schoß abstellte.   
  
Lindsey wollte nach dem Löffel greifen, doch Dawn war schneller. „Lass mich das machen“, bat sie sanft.   
  
„Bin kein Baby“, murrte Lindsey missmutig. „Ich bin schon groß und kann selbst essen.“ Sie lachte leise.   
  
„Schön. Es geht dir wirklich besser. Ich will das aber machen. Übertreib mal lieber nicht gleich wieder.“ Lindsey seufzte und lehnte sich richtig in die Kissen. Schön. Wer war er, zu widersprechen, wenn die Herrin ihren dummen, kranken Sklaven füttern wollte? Sie flößte ihm ein paar Löffel herrlich warmer Suppe ein und senkte dann den Blick. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, meinte sie leise.   
  
„Tut mir leid. Wollte ich nicht.“ Himmel, er hatte sich eine kleine Grippe eingefangen und war mal zwei Tage flach gelegen. War das denn wirklich so schlimm?   
  
„Giles wollte dich ins Krankenhaus stecken, aber du warst so verstört und verwirrt, dass ich es für keine gute Idee hielt, dich aus der gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen“, redete sie langsam weiter. Lindsey runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Was für ein Tag ist heute?“ Dawn ließ den Löffel in die Suppe gleiten und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
  
„Montag“, gab sie schließlich zurück. Lindsey runzelte die Stirn. Der verpatzte Filmpremierenbesuch war Freitag gewesen. So schlimm klang das nun wirklich nicht. „Montag, eine Woche später.“ Lindsey starrte sie verwirrt an. „Warst über ne Woche im totalen Fieberdelirium.“ Eine ganze Woche? Das war völlig unmöglich! Und das bedeutete ja auch …   
  
„Du warst die ganze Zeit hier, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte er leise. Dawn nickte schwach und lächelte dann liebevoll.   
  
„Konnte dich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen“, meinte sie sanft. Lindsey senkte betreten den Blick.   
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte nicht …“ Sie lachte und richtete sich auf, um ihn einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.   
  
„Natürlich nicht. Das weiß ich doch. Jetzt aber genug geredet. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen.“ Damit nahm sie erneut den Löffel zur Hand und Lindsey ließ sich ohne weiteres Murren von ihr füttern.


	8. Chapter 8

Am Abend teilte ihm Dawn mit, dass Dr. Rupert Giles noch vorbeikommen und nach ihm sehen würde und bat Lindsey, kooperativ zu sein und ehrlich zu antworten. Seufzend bestätigte Lindsey, obwohl sein Instinkt eigentlich sagte, er sollte den Arzt mit „Bin gesund“ abspeisen und endlich aus dem Bett aufstehen. Irgendwo in seinem Gehirn erklärte ihm aber eine Stimme, dass das die sicherste Methode sei, um sehr rasch wieder in selbigem zu landen. Vermutlich war es wirklich besser, wenn er sich ordentlich auskurierte.   
  
„Sieh an. Ist er endlich wach und ansprechbar?“ Mit den Worten trat ein älterer Mann in das Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Dawn. Lindsey setzte sich im Bett auf und lehnte sich wieder ans Kopfteil, senkte dann den Blick und wartete ab, ob der Arzt mit ihm oder Dawn reden würde. „Wie fühlst du dich, Junge?“ Giles trat näher, nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie ausgiebig.   
  
„Viel besser, Sir.“   
  
„Wirklich.“ Der Mann trat an das Bett und nahm neben Lindsey auf der Matratze Platz. Er öffnete einen Koffer und holte ein paar Gerätschaften hervor. Lindsey beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und etwas skeptisch. „Mund auf, Zunge raus und Aaaaaaa sagen“, kommandierte der Arzt. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen und gehorchte. „Hm. Immer noch gerötet. Schmerzen?“   
  
„Beim Reden und Schlucken.“ Mr. Giles nickte und tastete Lindseys Hals ab.   
  
„Noch etwas geschwollen. Aber deutlich besser. Was macht der Husten?“   
  
„Immer noch nerven.“ Der Arzt schmunzelte und bat Lindsey, etwas von der Wand wegzurutschen, damit er ihn abhören konnte, wobei dieser von einem neuen Hustkrampf geschüttelt wurde, den der Arzt geduldig abwartete, ehe er ihn erneut abhörte.  
  
„Na, das klingt noch nicht wirklich gut“, meinte er ruhig. „Hast du noch Schmerzen beim Wasserlassen?“  
  
„Was? Ich hatte nie …“   
  
„Doch hattest du.“ Dawn nahm auf der anderen Seite vom Bett Platz und strich ihm wie so oft sanft die Haare hinters Ohr. „Hast das in deinem Delirium wohl nicht bewusst mitbekommen.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Irgendwie war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gar nicht genauer wissen wollte, was sie damit meinte.   
  
„Dann geh ich mal davon aus, dass wir wenigstens eine Infektion in den Griff bekommen haben“, meinte der Mann gelassen. „Bitte hinlegen.“ Wieder gehorchte Lindsey, wobei sein Blick fragend und nachdenklich zwischen Dawn und dem Arzt hin und her wechselte. „Tut das weh?“ Der Arzt fing an, mit leichtem Druck Lindseys Magengegend und Unterbauch abzutasten.   
  
„Nein.“ Der Mann nickte und ließ dann von ihm ab. Rasch zog Lindsey die Decke wieder höher. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei so völlig unbekleidet herumzuliegen. Dr. Giles packte seine Sachen wieder ein. „Wann kann ich aufstehen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey hoffnungsvoll.   
  
„Ist dir noch schwindlig?“, kam prompt die Gegenfrage.   
  
„Ne-… ja“, nuschelte Lindsey, als er Dawns strengen Blick sah.  
  
„Dann solltest du auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Tage strenge Bettruhe halten. Mindestens zwei, wenn nicht mehr.“   
  
„Nicht mal aufs Klo?“, murrte Lindsey schlecht gelaunt.   
  
„Lieber nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du umkippst. Warte noch drei Tage. Dann kannst du kurz aufstehen, aber ich will, dass du noch mindestens eine Woche das Bett hütest. Verstanden?“ Lindsey seufzte und nickte dann leicht. „Guter Junge.“ Der Mann nickte und sah dann Dawn an. „Bettruhe noch eine Woche, danach kann er aufstehen und sich wieder bisschen in der Wohnung bewegen, aber ich würde dazu raten, dass er noch ein paar Tage nur im Haus bleibt, bevor ihr den armen Kerl wieder mit nach draußen nehmt.“ Dawn nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. „Und Dawn? Schont ihn ein wenig. Nehmt den Jungen nicht so hart ran. Lasst ihn wieder zu Kräften kommen.“   
  
„Hallo? Ich liege hier“, maulte Lindsey den Arzt an.   
  
„Ich weiß, aber du kommst mir so vor, als würdest du morgen schon wieder versuchen hier herumzulaufen, also sag ich Dawn, wann du was wieder machen darfst, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass sie auf dich besser aufpasst als du selbst es könntest.“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Und solltest du nach wie vor Schlafprobleme haben, gebt mir bescheid. Überhaupt: sollte sich was an deinem Zustand ändern, will ich das wissen. Verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte rasch. „Gut. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen noch einmal vorbei und werde nach dir sehen. Gute Besserung.“  
  
„Danke Dr. Giles.“ Damit geleitete Dawn den Arzt hinaus. Lindsey stöhnte frustriert und schlug die Decke ein wenig zurück. Dabei fiel ihm zum ersten mal das Pflaster in seiner Ellenbeuge auf. Er zog es ab und betrachtete das kleine Loch nachdenklich. Als Dawn zurückkam, sah er sie nur fragend an und deutete darauf. Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn auf das Bett und strich sanft über die bläulich verfärbte Haut.   
  
„Infusionen, Lindsey. Schlafmangel, psychischer Stress und physische Anstrengung haben dein Immunsystem zerschossen. Lungenentzündung, Mandelentzündung, Blasenentzündung. Du warst ein Rundum-Pflegefall. Deswegen ist auch das Fieber so drastisch nach oben geschossen. Du bist noch während der Untersuchungen weggedriftet und warst nicht mehr wach zu kriegen. Die ersten drei Tagekonnte ich dich nicht mal dazu bringen, etwas zu trinken, geschweige denn irgendwelche Medikamente zu schlucken.“ Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange, blickte ihn liebevoll an.  
  
Lindsey war die ganze Angelegenheit einfach nur noch peinlich. Er wollte, dass sich der Boden auftat und ihn verschluckte, aber er blieb, wo er war. Hitze stieg seine Wangen hoch und er drehte beschämt das Gesicht von Dawn weg.   
  
„Giles hat dich mit allen möglichen Medikamenten vollgepumpt, mit Kochsalzlösung für den Flüssigkeitshaushalt und wir mussten dir eine Magensonde legen, um dich ernährungstechnisch bei der Stange zu halten. Ich war meistens eigentlich nur froh, dass du das alles nicht mitbekommen hast.“ Lindsey antwortete ihr nicht. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und es lang nicht etwa am Fieber oder den Schmerzen. Es war ihm einfach alles peinlich und die Vorstellung, dass Dawn die ganze Zeit über hier gewesen war gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Er war ein Pflegefall gewesen, unfähig seine Körperfunktionen zu kontrollieren, völlig abwesend. Und sie hatte sich seiner angenommen. Warum hatte sie das getan? Und wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können?   
  
„Hey.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und liebevoll, als sie sich über ihn beugte und versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen, doch Lindsey schloss die Augen und drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie küsste sanft seine Schulter und stützte dann das Kinn darauf. „Hey. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Lindsey. Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst“, meinte sie leise. Lindsey reagierte nicht. Nicht peinlich sein, von wegen! Er war hier um sie zu retten. Stattdessen schuldete er ihr nun sein Leben. Sie war 17 Jahre alt und hatte all die Verantwortung auf sich genommen, sich um ihn zu kümmern und auf ihn aufzupassen. Er hätte sie nie in diese Lage bringen dürfen.   
  
Dawn seufzte und legte sich hinter ihn, legte einen Arm um ihn und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Lindsey wollte am liebsten aufstehen und gehen, doch ihm war klar, dass das keine gute Idee war. Also blieb er einfach liegen und stellte sich schlafen.   
  
„Hör zu“, meinte sie schließlich. „Ich rede nicht gerne darüber, aber vielleicht glaubst du mir ja dann.“ Lindsey spitzte die Ohren und wartete gebannt, was jetzt kommen würde. „Vor etwa einem Jahr hatte ich einen bösen Unfall“, gestand Dawn schließlich. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, weil ich in derselben Situation war. Ich lag im Koma, absoluter Pflegefall. Aber als ich aufgewacht bin, war meine Familie hier, weißt du? Angel, Faith, Spike … sie alle haben sich um mich gekümmert. Glaub mir, das war mir so peinlich, dass ich am liebsten auf der Stelle gestorben wäre. Aber als ich später darüber nachgedacht habe … sie haben das freiwillig gemacht, verstehst du? Sie wussten, was auf sie zu kommt und doch haben sie die Verantwortung und die Arbeit auf sich genommen, weil sie mich nicht einfach an Fremde abtreten wollten. Weil sie mich lieb haben und ich dazu gehöre.“  
  
Sie war so überzeugt von ihren Worten, dass es Lindsey den Magen zusammenkrampfte. Sie glaubte das wirklich. Sie glaubte, ein Teil der Sippe zu sein. Familie nannte sie die Menschen, die ihr das höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt erst angetan hatten. Lindsey konnte sich gut ausmalen, dass sie vermutlich ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Das würde sich auch mit dem decken, was sie ihm an jenem Abend gesagt hatte. ‚ wurde mir zumindest gesagt‘, das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Sie war mit Lügen abgespeist worden und glaubte sie ohne daran zu zweifeln. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüsste? Würde sie es überhaupt glauben?  
  
„Deswegen bin ich geblieben. Himmel, Lindsey. Giles wollte dich gleich am Abend noch ins Krankenhaus stecken, aber ich wollte dir das nicht antun. Wäre dir das wirklich lieber gewesen? Dass wildfremde dich waschen und versorgen? Menschen, denen du eigentlich egal bist, die das nur machen, weil sie es machen müssen? Ich hatte die Wahl und ich habe mich entschieden. Ich wusste, was auf mich zukommen würde und trotzdem hab ich Giles gesagt, dass ich dich zu Hause versorgen würde. Weil …“ Sie verstummte. „Weil ich dich mag.“   
  
„Wie soll ich das jemals wiedergutmachen?“, flüsterte Lindsey und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an. „So viel Verantwortung und Arbeit … Ich verdanke dir mein Leben.“ Die Erkenntnis war bitter. Er verdankte ihr sein Leben und würde Ihres, so wie sie es kannte und glaubte, zerstören. Hatte er wirklich das Recht dazu? Das Recht, sie aus der Familie zu reißen, die sie für ihre Familie hielt und einer Frau zu übergeben, von der sie nicht einmal wusste, dass es ihre Mutter war? Dawn würde ihn hassen. Da war er sich sicher und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn hasste. Auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war, warum eigentlich.   
  
„Tust du nicht.“ Sie lachte leise. „Ich wollte wirklich nach Hause. Ich hatte nicht vor, hier zu bleiben. Ganz ehrlich? Ich vermute, du wusstest unterbewusst, dass du Hilfe brauchen würdest und deswegen hast du mich gebeten zu bleiben. Der einzige, dem du dein Leben zu verdanken hast, bist du selbst. Und Faith und ich haben ja augenscheinlich unseren Beitrag geleistet, um dich überhaupt in diese Situation zu bringen. Also hör endlich auf damit.“   
  
„Trotzdem“, meinte Lindsey leise und drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken, um sie nun doch endlich anzusehen. „Du hättest das nicht tun müssen.“   
  
„Hab ich aber.“ Sie lächelte. „Und jetzt Schluss damit.“ Damit beugte sie sich über ihn und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen, ehe sie wieder von ihm abließ und aufstand. „Müde? Hunger? Durst?“   
  
„Müde“, gestand Lindsey leise. „Tut mir leid, bin grad kein guter Gesellschafter.“   
  
„Macht nichts. Ich seh‘ dir gerne beim Schlafen zu.“ Sie grinste und Lindsey sah sie nachdenklich an. Meinte sie das ernst? Und warum sagte sie das?  
  
„Hey … hat Giles das ernst gemeint, dass ich nicht aufstehen darf? Ich meine, so richtig ernst?“ Dawn nickte. „Nicht mal …“ Mit einem wissenden Grinsen ging Dawn um das Bett herum und hob die leere Flasche vom Boden hoch. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen und seufzte laut. „Gib’s zu. Dir gefällt das“, grummelte er halbernst.  
  
„Klar. Ich steh drauf. Hättest du lieber eine Windel?“, erkundigte sie sich neckend.   
  
„Boah! Gib schon her, das doofe Ding.“ Lachend hüpfte Dawn aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Lindsey blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und merkte erst etwa eine Minute später, dass er noch immer dümmlich vor sich hin lächelte. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf und wischte damit das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. Was machte er hier eigentlich!   
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey kam überraschend schnell wieder zu Kräften. Er entwickelte einen gesunden Appetit, trank viel, nahm sämtliche Tabletten, die ihm Dawn verabreichte und schon nach zwei Tagen fühlte er sich wirklich wieder viel besser. Der Husten hielt sich zwar nach wie vor hartnäckig, aber er war nicht mehr so matt und geschwächt.   
  
Das verursachte für Lindsey aber rasch ein neues Problem: Er langweilte sich. Er hasste nichts mehr als untätig im Bett herumzuliegen. Aber Dawn blieb streng. Mehr als einen kurzen Ausflug in das Bad, die Küche oder das Wohnzimmer gestattete sie ihm nach den zwei Tagen strengster Bettruhe nicht. Sie jagte ihn auch schnell wieder zurück ins Bett. Bei seinen ersten Ausflügen am ersten Tag war das auch noch sinnvoll, weil er danach sofort wieder müde war. Dawn blieb dicht bei ihm, während er die ersten, vorsichtigen Schritte nach der ganzen Liegerei unternahm, doch Lindsey kam rasch wieder in Form und schon am nächsten Tag hätte er gerne auch mal längere Zeit außerhalb von seinem Bett verbracht.   
  
Natürlich tat Dawn ihr Möglichstes, um ihn abzulenken. Sie redeten viel, Dawn las ihm vor, besorgte sogar Spielkarten und Brettspiele, um ihn irgendwie im Bett zu halten. Lindsey fand das auch wirklich lieb von ihr und irgendwie war es auch niedlich, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er endlich wieder raus wollte.   
  
Wieder saß sie neben ihm auf dem Bett, an das Kopfteil gelehnt, während er es sich seitlich liegend neben ihr gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie las ihm vor. Irgendein reichlich schnulziger Liebesroman, den Lindsey nie im Leben selbst angerührt hätte. Doch er war ihr trotzdem dankbar für die Unterhaltung und Ablenkung, auch wenn ihn der Roman nicht wirklich interessiert. Er fand es angenehm, ihrer Stimme zu lauschen.   
  
Dennoch konnte Lindsey an ihrer Tonlage, ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Körperhaltung ablesen, was gerade passierte und deswegen beobachtete er sie so fasziniert, anstatt wirklich auf die Sätze aus dem Buch zu hören. Er musste lächeln. Sie hätte ihm den Roman auf Chinesisch vorlesen können, er hätte noch immer ablesen könne, was passierte. Dawn war sehr emotional. Das gefiel ihm. Sie ließ sich in die Geschichte fallen und litt und jubelte abwechselnd mit den Charakteren mit. Ihre kleinen Hände klammerten sich fest an das Buch, als wieder etwas dramatisches passierte und sie wurde schneller beim Lesen, ohne es zu merken. Fasziniert beobachtete Lindsey ihr Minenspiel und er hoffte eigentlich darauf, dass bald wieder eine heiße, leidenschaftliche Liebeszene geschildert würde.   
  
Der Roman war kein Porno aber gewiss nicht für Kinder geeignet. Es gab so einige Liebeleien, Küsse, Körperkontakte und sogar Geschlechtsverkehr wurde hin und wieder geschildert, mit Augenmerk auf die Leidenschaft und Liebe der Charaktere, selbstverständlich. Und doch … jedesmal, wenn sie an einer Stelle ankam, wo der Hauptcharakter seiner Liebsten sanft über die Brust strich, seine Zunge ihren Hals liebkoste oder ähnliches passierte, wurde Dawns Stimme etwas rau, sie las langsamer, selbst ergriffen von der Leidenschaft auf dem Papier und eine sanfte Röte zog sich über ihre Wangen.   
  
Lindsey liebte diesen Anblick, auch wenn er sich jedes Mal, wenn es ihm bewusst wurde, selbst wieder schalt. Sie war 17, ein Kind. Er durfte solche Gedanken einfach nicht zulassen!   
  
Und doch … er sah in ihrem Gesicht, wie sehr sich Dawn selbst danach verzehrte, solche Dinge erleben zu dürfen. Wirklich geliebt zu werden, anstatt nur mit einem Kerl herumzuspielen, der sie nicht anfassen würde, aus Angst vor ihrem selbsternannten Vater. Er spürte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper, sah, wie sie etwas unruhig herumrutschte während die Romanfigur die weibliche Hauptfigur nach Strich und Faden verführte und er war sich sicher, dass ihr Körper mehr als nur bereit dazu wäre, sich ebenso verführen zu lassen. Rasch schob Lindsey die Gedanken wieder beiseite und versuchte zur Abwechslung, doch einmal auf den Roman zu achten und nicht auf sie.   
  
Es war Mittag, sie hatten gerade gegessen und er war wirklich müde. Also schloss Lindsey die Augen und lauschte doch wieder nur dem sanften Klang ihrer Stimme, die wieder diesen süßen, rauen klang angenommen hatte. Lindsey lauschte im Halbschlaf den Worten und vor seinen Augen fand er sich und Dawn, im taufrischen Gras liegend, sich liebend. Lindsey fuhr keuchend hoch.   
  
„Lindsey? Alles in Ordnung?“ Verstört blinzelte er und nickte dann.   
  
„War nur … ahm … kennst du das? Wenn du so kurz vorm Einschlafen bist und fällst eine Treppe runter?“ Sie nickte und strich ihm über die Haare. „Das … geht schon wieder … ich … müde.“ Lindsey konnte gerade keinen wirklichen, geradlinigen Gedanken fassen und das störte ihn gewaltig. Er war ja schon froh, dass ihm das mit dem Treppensturz in den Sinn gekommen war, rollte sich wieder zusammen und versuchte vehement das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu drängen.   
  
Ein Kind. Zarte 17. Noch so jung und unschuldig …, rief er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Natürlich wusste er das nicht mit Sicherheit. Es war gut möglich, dass sie durchaus schon öfter Sex gehabt hatte, dass sie ihn nur nie genommen hatte, weil Faith immer schneller gewesen war oder warum auch immer. Und immerhin hatte sie ihn schon oft genug mit ihrem Mund befriedigt oder sich von ihm mit Zunge und Lippen oder seinen geschickten Händen in den Orgasmus treiben lassen. Unschuldig war sie also wahrlich nicht. Aber sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und rein auf ihn, dass er sich wieder einmal wie der größte, pädophile Mistkerl fühlte, nur weil er im Halbschlaf überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, mit ihr zu schlafen.   
  
Am Nachmittag war Lindsey derartig hibbelig, dass Dawn alle Mühe hatte, ihn noch im Bett zu halten. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu verbrennen, wenn er nicht weit von ihr weg kam und nutzte jeden noch so dummen Vorwand, um aus dem Bett zu entfliehen und sich wieder ein wenig zu sammeln. Das Bild wollte nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf weichen, der Wunsch ihr diese Welt zu zeigen, von der sie so fasziniert war und die sie so ersehnte, wurde unerträglich. Der Gedanke, sie irgendwann zu verlieren, weil er sie ihrer Mutter zurückgeben wollte und die gewiss nicht daran interessiert war, dass er das Mädchen … Lindsey musste einfach aus dem Bett. Als er erneut unter einem Vorwand aufstehen und in die Küche gehen wollte, hockte sie sich einfach rittlings auf seinen Schoß und sah ihn streng an.   
  
„Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, wegen jedem Blödsinn aufstehen zu wollen, hol ich ein paar Fesseln aus dem Schrank“, drohte sie liebevoll. Lindsey sah sie an und kniff etwas die Augen zusammen. Himmel! Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie ihm da gerade antat?  
  
„Ist das eine Drohung? Oder ein Versprechen?“, erkundigte er sich lauernd.   
  
„Ah. Vermisst du die Spielchen schon? Aber weißt du, Baby … das gibt’s vorerst noch nicht. Giles hat gesagt, ich muss dich schonen. Die Fesseln dienen nur dazu, dich im Bett zu halten.“ Lindsey horchte auf. Er blieb liegen, obwohl es für ihn ein leichtes gewesen wäre, Dawn einfach von sich herunterzuheben, und sah sie etwas verwirrt an.   
  
„Du?“, erkundigte er sich verwundert. „Ich dachte … ich meine … was ist mit Faith?“  
  
„Ahm … Lindsey … Faith ist … sie ist sehr ungeduldig, weißt du? Na ja … sie hat …“ Dawn seufzte. „Sie hat sich ein neues Spielzeug besorgt, Lindsey.“  
  
„Was?“, stieß Lindsey hervor und versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten.   
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Damit kletterte sie von ihm runter, setzte sich auf die Matratze und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Lindsey versuchte derweil seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Einerseits verspürte er Angst. Wenn Faith einen Ersatz hatte, bedeutete das, dass er ausrangiert wurde? Würde Angel ihn übernehmen, sobald er gesund war? Andererseits war er fast schon froh nicht mehr als Faiths willenloser Lustspender herhalten zu müssen und immerhin war da noch Dawn. Würde Angel ihr das Spielzeug wegnehmen, das sie so konsequent gepflegt hatte?  
  
Doch irgendwie war der Gedanke, dass Faith ihn so einfach und so schnell ersetzt hatte auch verletzend und obendrein war sich Lindsey nicht sicher, ob er die Quälereien und den Sex nicht vielleicht doch vermissen würde. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen so sehr daran gewöhnt, mindestens einmal am Tag Sex zu haben, dass er jetzt schon ganz aufgekratzt war, weil er wirklich große Lust darauf hatte und der kurze Traum am frühen Nachmittag hatte ein Übriges dazu beigetragen. Dementsprechend heftig hatte sein Körper auch reagiert, als sich Dawn auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte. Durch seine leichte Schlafhose, ihre dünne Stoffhose und die Decke hindurch hatte er geglaubt, ihre Hitze zu spüren und sein Körper hatte umgehend angefangen, Blut in die tieferen Regionen zu pumpen. Jetzt fühlte sich Lindsey wieder schäbig. Verdammt. Sie war 17!  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Erwartungen anscheinend nicht erfüllen kann. Ich bin nicht Faith“, meinte Dawn ruppig und stand auf einmal auf. Lindsey griff nach ihr, war jedoch zu langsam.   
  
„Was? Nein! Dawn, ich …“   
  
„Ich hab lang genug hier herum gehockt. Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt mal besser. Giles wird morgen vorbeikommen.“ Damit eilte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer. Lindsey fluchte innerlich, kämpfte sich aus dem Bett frei und eilte ihr nach. An der Wohnungstür holte er sie gerade noch ein und vertrat ihr den Weg. „Geh ins Bett!“, blaffte ihn Dawn wütend an. Doch Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Schön. Dann nicht. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich wieder tagelang hier hocke und mich um dich kümmere“, erklärte sie wütend und wollte an ihm vorbeidrängen.   
  
„Dawn bitte. Geh nicht“, bat er sie leise und sah sie flehend an.   
  
„Ich bin nicht Faith.“   
  
„Ich weiß. Du bist Dawn und zufälligerweise mag ich Dawn.“ Sie sah ihn an und erst jetzt bemerkte Lindsey, dass ihre Augen feucht glänzten. „Wirklich. Ich war nur etwas überrumpelt. Ich meine …“  
  
„Warum, Lindsey?“  
  
„Na hör mal. Mein Leben hängt davon ab, euch glücklich zu machen. Dich hab ich gezwungenermaßen in eine Krankenschwester verwandelt und Faith hat mich ausgetauscht und …“  
  
„Warum willst du, dass ich bleibe?“ Dawn sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an und wieder wirkte sie so zerbrechlich, als wäre sie aus Porzellan und Lindsey hatte Angst, sie in tausend Scherben zu zersplittern, wenn er jetzt die falschen Worte wählte. Warum sollte sie bleiben? Er hatte tausend Gründe dafür. Gründe, die er nicht sagen konnte, Gründe, die er nicht sagen durfte und Gründe, die er nicht sagen wollte.   
  
Er durfte sie nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren, um ihrer Mutter Willen; er hatte Angst davor, als Angels Zweitschoßhündchen zu enden; er war ihr dankbar für ihre Hilfe; er mochte ihre Gesellschaft; er wollte mehr über sie erfahren; er wollte herausfinden, wie er sie und sich retten konnte; er hatte sich zu sehr an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, als dass er sie aufgeben wollte; er brauchte sie; er wollte sie; der Gedanke sie zu verlieren machte ihn rasend …   
  
Noch ehe er all seine Gedanken auch nur annähernd ordnen konnte, schüttelte Dawn den Kopf und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.   
  
„So warte doch. Herrgott nochmal, Dawn. Mein Gehirn ist bisschen langsamer als sonst. Bitte. Gib mir eine Chance. Ich … ich versuche es ja in Worte zu fassen, aber egal was ich sage … du wirst es mir ja doch nicht glauben“, rief Lindsey verzweifelt hinter ihr her. Sie blieb erneut stehen. Lindsey merkte jetzt deutlich, dass er sich übernommen hatte. Der kurze Sprint, sie aufhalten, Angst und Schmerz beim Gedanken, dass sie wirklich gehen wollten … es wurde ihm einfach zu viel. Er sank in der offenen Tür auf die Knie, lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. „Bitte.“  
  
Sie drehte sich um, musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer und so vielen anderen Nuancen, die Lindsey nicht einordnen konnte. Er sah sie einfach nur an, unfähig, seine Gedanken in klare Worte zu kleiden. Dawn seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Geh ins Bett, Lindsey. Du bist schon wieder ganz blass.“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
  
„Ich bleib hier sitzen, bis du zurückkommst“, flüsterte er leise. Es war kindisch. Das wussten sie beide. Ihr Gesicht verriet deutlich, was sie von seinem Verhalten hielt. „Bitte. Geh nicht. Komm zurück und gib mir die Chance, meine Reaktion zu erklären. Bitte, Dawn.“ Sie knurrte. Sie knurrte wirklich, als sie zurückkam und über ihn hinweg stieg und wieder ins Haus trat.  
  
„Schön. Ich bin hier. Jetzt hör mit dem Blödsinn auf und komm hoch.“ Lindsey wollte wirklich aufstehen, doch er konnte nicht. Ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu und das lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass er noch nicht völlig genesen war und eigentlich noch viel im Bett bleiben sollte. Lindsey fühlte sich erdrückt, niedergeschlagen von der Schwere der Erkenntnis, die ihn gerade getroffen hatte. Die Erkenntnis über den Grund, der ihm am Wichtigsten war und den er am Wenigsten sagen durfte. Er blieb auf den Knien sah sie flehend an.   
  
„Fünf Minuten. Mehr will ich nicht“, bat er leise. Sie verdrehte die Augen und wies in Richtung Schlafzimmertür.   
  
„Sobald du da wieder drin bist. Und jetzt ab mit dir.“ Mühsam rappelte sich Lindsey hoch, schwankte etwas, woraufhin sie ihn festhielt. Dawn versetzte der Tür einen Stoß und ging mit ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer, führte ihn zum Bett, auf das sich Lindsey erschöpft sinken ließ. Als er lag, trat sie ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück und Schmerz zog sich durch Lindseys Körper. Er brauchte sie, wollte sie berühren können, sie in die Arme schließen und festhalten, damit sie nicht wieder gehen konnte. „Zeit läuft.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht enttäuscht, dass Faith nicht mehr kommt“, fing Lindsey rasch an. „Ich war überrascht. Mir sind tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen, die ich nicht sofort einfangen konnte. Angel schwebt wie ein Damoklesschwert über mir, das jeden Moment herunter sausen könnte. Was wenn er beschließt dass ich ausgedient habe? Was wird dann aus mir? Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich will, dass du bleibst, Dawn. Das musst du mir einfach glauben. Ich bin dir dankbar, für alles was du getan hast, aber ich kann dich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben. Das weiß ich. Die Wahrheit ist einfach … ich brauche dich. Ich kann und will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist mir wichtig und der Gedanke, dass du einfach gehen willst … Ich würde jederzeit den Schmerz den ich bei dem Gedanken empfinde gegen das Fieberdelirium und die Schmerzen von letzter Woche tauschen, weil das vergänglich ist … Aber wenn du gehst … das wird nicht mit ein wenig Bettruhe vergehen. Dafür gibt es keine Medikamente … ich ertrage den Gedanken einfach nicht.“  
  
Lindseys Gesicht war nass von Tränen. Er hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt, sah Dawn flehend an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, wirkte ernsthaft verwirrt. Seufzend senkte Lindsey den Blick, haderte mit sich, kämpfte. Die Worte brannten sich durch seine Gedanken und doch wagte er nicht, sie auszusprechen. Aus lauter Angst, dass der Moment zersplittern könnte wie hauchdünnes Glas, aus Verzweiflung über ihre mögliche Reaktion, aus lauter Hass und Verachtung sich selbst gegenüber, dass er das überhaupt dachte. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er durfte es nicht!   
  
„Ich bin nicht Faith“, erklärte Dawn erneut leise und auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, die ihn nur noch mehr schmerzten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war und weinen musste. Lindsey wollte nichts sehnlicher als sie glücklich sehen, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.   
  
„Das weiß ich doch. Warum sagst du das immer wieder. Ich will nicht Faith. Ich will dich.“   
  
„Ich kann es nicht, Lindsey. Tut mir leid. Ich kann es einfach nicht“, stieß Dawn hervor und verwirrte Lindsey nun gänzlich.   
  
„Was kannst du nicht?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Noch stand sie da. Sie war nicht weggelaufen. Noch nicht.   
  
„Hierbleiben.“ Lindseys Herz krampfte sich zusammen und erneut kämpfte er gegen Tränen an. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. „Wenn ich hierbleibe, willst du es irgendwann und ich kann einfach nicht und dann bist du enttäuscht und dann wünschst du dir, dass ich eben doch Faith wäre und das würde ich nicht ertragen. Ich will nicht mehr ständig mit ihr verglichen werden. Nicht von dir.“   
  
Lindsey versuchte wirklich, ihr zu folgen, doch er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte und sah sie nur völlig verwirrt an.   
  
„Was …“ Dann erst kapierte er es. Dawn hatte nie mit ihm geschlafen, hatte ihn nie auf diese Weise benutzt und im Gegensatz zu Faith auch nie einen der Los Muertos zu sich geholt, für ein wenig Spaß. Sie hatte vor einem Jahr ihr Gedächtnis verloren und ganz egal ob sie zuvor Sex gehabt hatte oder nicht, für ihre Begriffe war sie womöglich Jungfrau. „Dawn.“ Lindsey stand erneut auf, kämpfte den leichten Schwindel und die Mattheit nieder und ging zu ihr. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme. „Dawn“, flüsterte er sanft. „Ich mag dich, ich werde dich sicherlich nicht zu irgendwas drängen. Ich rede nicht von Sex, Kleines. Ich rede von dir. Ich rede davon, dass ich mich verdammt nochmal in dich verliebt habe.“  
  
Dawn stand da, steif wie ein Brett in seinen Armen, mit geröteten, nassen Augen und starrte ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt, während Lindsey das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde gleich das Herz aus der Brust springen und sein Herzschlag dröhnte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er Angst hatte, ihre Antwort womöglich nicht einmal hören zu können.


	9. Chapter 9

Minutenlang standen sie nur da. Für Lindsey wirkten sie jedoch wie Stunden. Wie eine Statue aus feinstem Marmor gemeißelt starrte Dawn ihn mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck an. In ihren Augen sah er Verwirrung, Angst und Schmerz. Lindsey schluckte mühsam, versuchte irgendwie wieder Herr der Lage zu werden und seine Sprache wiederzufinden. Verdammt! Er hatte es ihr doch gar nicht sagen wollen! Nicht jetzt schon, nicht so, nicht in einem unkontrollierten Gefühlsausbruch, der in ihren Ohren vermutlich geklungen hatte wie das Betteln eines kleinen Kindes. Ebenso sinnlos, engstirnig und egoistisch! Schwindel überkam ihn erneut. Er hatte sich definitiv übernommen.   
  
„Leg dich ins Bett, Lindsey. Du schwankst. Du weißt ja nicht, was du redest.“ Damit löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Sehe später nach dir“, murmelte sie und eilte zur Tür hinaus.   
  
Lindsey stand einfach nur da, unfähig, ihr noch einmal nachzulaufen; nicht in der Lage, die nötige Kraft aufzubringen, um sich in Richtung Tür zu bewegen. Am liebsten hätte er sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden gesetzt und geheult wie ein kleines Kind. Stattdessen zwang er sich, zumindest zurück zum Bett zu gehen und sich hinzulegen. Nachdem er sich unter der Decke eingerollt hatte, schloss Lindsey die Augen und ging die Ereignisse noch einmal im Kopf durch.  
  
Wieder und wieder spielte er den Ablauf durch, jedes Wort, jeden Augenblick, jede ihrer Reaktionen. Warum war sie einfach gegangen? Warum hatte sie gesagt, er wisse nicht, was er rede? Warum diese Angst in ihren Augen? Warum der unsägliche Schmerz? Was genau an seinen Worten hatte sie aus der Tür gejagt? Was hätte er anders machen können? Wenn er nur ein bisschen mehr nachgedacht hätte, anstatt einfach loszureden, wäre sie dann jetzt noch hier? Würde sie neben ihm auf dem Bett liegen und in seinen Haaren kraulen?   
  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm immer wieder, dass es so besser war, dass er es nur bereut hätte, wenn es zwischen ihnen zu mehr gekommen wäre, dass er jetzt wenigstens kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben musste. Doch sein Herz, das schmerzhaft in seiner Brust hämmerte, sich geradezu gegen den Verstand aufbäumte, war da ganz anderer Meinung. Sie war nicht einmal zwei Stunden weg und schon jetzt vermisste er sie schrecklich. Ihr Stimme, ihr Lachen, ihre sanften Hände in seinem Haar und auf seiner Haut.   
  
Außerdem fing sein Verstand unweigerlich an, sich zu fragen, wie es wohl weitergehen würde. Hatte er Dawn verschreckt? Gar verärgert? Würde sie zurückkommen und wirklich nochmal nach ihm sehen? Oder würde sie jemand anderen schicken oder sich gar überhaupt nicht mehr scheren, wie es ihm ging? Was wenn sie zurückkam? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? So tun als habe er das alles nie gesagt? Als wäre das nur in einem weiteren Fieberschub hervorgesprudelt, nicht mehr als Halluzinationen? Oder sollte er sie konfrontieren und direkt nachfragen, was los war, welches Spiel sie mit ihm spielte.   
  
Irgendwann, nachdem seine Gedanken spiralförmig in immer düstere Bahnen gestürzt waren, griff Lindsey dann doch nach den Tabletten, die ihm Giles gegen die Schlafstörungen gegeben hatte. Er schluckte zwei der kleinen Pillen, spülte sie mit etwas kaltem Tee hinunter und rollte sich wieder ein, darauf hoffend, dass er bald einschlafen und sein Gehirn somit endlich aufhören würde, ihn mit allerhand üblen Ideen zu quälen. Endlich übermannte Lindsey der Schlaf und sein letzter Gedanke war, dass Dawn nicht mehr nach ihm gesehen hatte. Sie hatte also gelogen und das schmerzte Lindsey zusätzlich.   
  
Lindsey träumte komische Sachen. Angel tauchte in seinem Traum auf und zerrte ihn aus dem Bett. Lindsey wehrte sich so gut er konnte, doch er war zu müde und die Schlaftabletten trugen ein Übriges bei, dass er eher wehrlos von Angel mitgeschleppt wurde. Er schrie und bettelte, dass er von ihm ablassen möge, doch Angel lachte nur. Lindsey war schweißgebadet, als er erneut versuchte, aus dem schrecklichen Traum zu erwachen. Er hatte Schmerzen in seinen Handgelenken und erneut taten ihm so ziemlich alle Muskeln weh. Vermutlich ein neuer Fieberschub. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er am vorherigen Tag halbnackt in der offenen Tür gestanden hatte, nachdem er eigentlich noch Bettruhe von Giles verordnet gehabt hatte.   
  
Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert, als irgendetwas hart gegen sein Kinn prallte. Lindsey nahm alle Kraft zusammen und blinzelte verwirrt.   
  
„Guten Morgen, Lindsey.“ Die kalte Stimme von Angel erreichte, was seine eigene Kraft gegen die Schlafmittel nicht geschafft hatte: Lindsey war mit einem Schlag wieder in der Gegenwart und erschreckend klar im Kopf. Ihm war erbärmlich kalt und er stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr im Bett lag, sondern nach vorne gesackt auf einem Stuhl hockte. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken an den Stuhl gefesselt und seine Schultern schmerzten in erster Linie wegen der ungesunden Körperhaltung. Er richtete sich auf, presste den Rücken gegen die Lehne und starrte Angel aus großen Augen an.   
  
Erkenntnis schoss durch seine Gedanken. Dawn hatte ihn nicht einfach nur im Stich gelassen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ihn auch noch verraten. Sie war wohl zu Angel gegangen und hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Lindsey haben konnte. Warum sonst wäre der Mann ausgerechnet jetzt hier? Wie hatte sie ihm das antun können?  
  
„Schön dass du endlich aus deinem fiebrigen Delirium aufgewacht bist. Darauf habe ich schon gewartet“, meinte Angel süßlich und stand auf. Langsam, bedrohlich ging er auf Lindsey zu. Dieser schluckte schwer. Ein Zittern schüttelte seinen Körper, gefolgt von einem Hustkrampf. Lindseys Gedanken überschlugen sich in der Zwischenzeit. Dawn hatte damit womöglich doch nichts zu tun. Oder warum hätte sie ihn pflegen sollen, wenn Angel ihn für seine Zwecke haben wollte? Oder wusste sie gar nichts davon?   
  
Eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken ließ Lindsey den Kopf kurz dorthin drehen und er sah Spike, der mit einem unbewegten und kalten Gesichtsausdruck dort stand und ihn anstarrte.   
  
„Wo ist dein Halsband?“, fauchte Angel wütend. Lindsey zuckte zusammen und seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder voll auf Angel gerichtet, der bedrohlich über ihm stand. Eine andere Erkenntnis hatte Lindsey getroffen. Sie waren in seiner eigenen Wohnung! In seinem Wohnzimmer!  
  
„Im Schlafzimmer“, antwortete er sofort, um Angel nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.  
  
„Und warum trägst du es nicht?“  
  
„Ich war krank. Mandelentzündung, Lungenentzündung … konnte auch ohne das Ding kaum atmen“, gab Lindsey möglichst ruhig zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Angel von ihm wollte oder warum er hier war, keine Ahnung, was genau ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte und das war das Schlimmste daran. Er konnte sich auf nichts vorbereiten.  
  
„Aber du bist nicht mehr krank“, erklärte Angel drohend.   
  
„Ach wirklich?“ Lindsey hustete erneut. Seine Lungen brannten. Er hatte sich noch lang nicht genug auskuriert, um einem Verhör standzuhalten. Egal was Riley ihm beigebracht hatte, egal wie oft er sich von seinem Kumpel verhören hatte lassen, egal wie viele Schmerzen er ertragen hatte. Er war nicht dazu in der Lage, in seinem geschwächten Zustand die nötigen, mentalen Barrieren aufzubauen und aufrecht zu erhalten. Dessen war er sich sicher. „Giles wäre da vermutlich anderer Meinung“, presste Lindsey hervor, als er den Husten einigermaßen überwunden hatte.   
  
„Giles“, meinte Angel kühl. „Ist nicht hier.“ Das klang wie eine Drohung. Frei nach dem Motto ‚Giles kann dich nicht retten‘. „Dawn war so gar nicht glücklich, als sie heute nach Hause kam“, meinte Angel dann fast schon im Plauderton. Also doch Dawn? Doch Lindsey konnte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Erneut traf ihn ein Faustschlag, der seinen Kopf zur Seite warf. Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippe und schmeckte Blut. „Das erfreut mich nicht gerade“, erklärte Angel noch immer im Plauderton. „Ich hab es nicht gern, wenn mein kleines Mädchen traurig ist.“ Angel stützte sich an den Armlehnen des Stuhls ab und sah Lindsey direkt in die Augen. „Sie ist doch so zerbrechlich.“ Lindsey lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Allein der Tonfall ließ ihn vermuten, dass Angel das als Drohung gesagt hatte, als klare Ansage. Vielleicht wusste er, dass Lindsey die Kleine mochte und nachdem sie wohl nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprach … würde er soweit gehen und Dawn töten? Allein der Gedanke ließ Übelkeit und pure Panik in Lindsey aufbranden.   
  
Rasch besann er sich wieder. Welchen Grund hätte Angel, das zu tun? Nein, ganz gewiss war Dawn nicht direkt in Gefahr …   
  
„Wie dem auch sei, Lindsey. Das Spiel ist aus.“ Die Übelkeit wurde stärker und Lindsey brauchte all seine Konzentration und Beherrschung, um seinem Gesicht nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche Panik dieser Satz in ihm auslöste. Also war er aufgeflogen. Wie eine Tonbandaufnahme dröhne Rileys Stimme in seinem Kopf und ging die Hinweise und Regeln durch, die er ihm tausendmal vorgesagt hatte, in ihrer Zeit der Vorbereitung.   
  
„Ich … ich verstehe nicht“, meinte Lindsey und er fand, dass er überzeugend verwirrt klang. Zum Teil war er es auch. Wenn Angel wusste, wer er war und warum er hier war … warum dann diese Spielchen? ‚Weil er ein Sadist ist‘, gab ihm sein Verstand sogleich die Antwort darauf.   
  
„Warum hast du solche Angst vor mir, Lindsey?“  
  
„Was? Ich weiß nicht …“ Wieder flog sein Kopf zur Seite und einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, die Welt würde sich rasend schnell drehen. Sein Gesicht schmerzte und er spürte etwas Warmes auf seiner Wange, dicht über dem Wangenknochen. Vermutlich Blut. Eine Platzwunde. Lindsey spürte sie aber nicht wirklich. Solche Verletzungen hatte er in den Boxkämpfen mit bloßen Fäusten schon oft genug davon getragen. Angel würde sich schon noch etwas anstrengen müssen, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen.   
  
Lindsey wurde von einer plötzlichen Ruhe erfasst, die er selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er war vorbereitet, er hatte schon weit mehr Schmerz ertragen. Schön. Er war müde, geschwächt, krank. Aber so leicht würde er es dem sadistischen Mistschwein nicht machen. Er würde definitiv nicht seine Deckung auffliegen lassen, weil er ein paar Kinnhaken erhielt. Lindsey würde stark bleiben. Für sich, für Riley und für Dawn. Denn sie alle drei waren in Gefahr, sollte Angel ihm auf die Schliche kommen.   
  
„Nochmal: Warum hast du solche Angst vor mir?“, erkundigte sich Angel drohend.   
  
„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, knurrte Lindsey wütend. „Sie sind ein bekannter Krimineller, alles was ich je über sie gelesen habe, lautete auf sadistischer, kaltherziger Killer. Mir wurde glaubhaft versichert, dass mein Überleben davon abhängt, dass ich die Mädchen zufriedenstelle. Also ich weiß, dass Faith sich schon jemand neues zum Spielen gesucht hat und Dawn war heute angeblich auch nicht sehr glücklich. Was glauben Sie denn, warum ich Angst habe, eh?“   
  
„Ich glaube, du hast Angst, weil du undercover ermittelst und Panik schiebst, dass wir dir auf die Schliche kommen. Tja. Pech gehabt, Lindsey. Wir wissen davon.“ Eigentlich war Lindsey so schlecht, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Aber er blieb in seiner Rolle des dummen Taxifahrers, der sich ein paar Mäuse extra verdienen wollte. Anstatt zu leugnen oder gar nach Ausflüchten zu suchen, verfiel er in völligen Unglauben und Entsetzen.   
  
„Was? Undercover? Undercover für den Arsch. Ich bin Taxifahrer, verdammt. Ich wollte mir ein paar Mäuse verdienen, stattdessen bin ich als Lustsklave und atmender Dildo geendet. Undercover? Welcher normale Mensch wäre denn so bescheuert?“  
  
„Sag du es mir Lindsey.“  
  
„Wie kommen Sie auf den Scheiß? Weil mich die Polizei aufgegriffen hat? Fuck, Mann! Die haben mich wegen dem beschissenen Wagen angehalten, weil der angeblich gestohlen war! Als ob ich scharf darauf gewesen wäre, mit denen Kaffeekränzchen zu halten!“  
  
Wieder traf Angels Faust gegen seinen Kopf, mit einer Wucht, dass Lindsey fast mitsamt dem Stuhl umgekippt wäre. Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf und zwang sich, Angel wieder anzusehen, mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu.  
  
„Wirklich.“ Angels Hände legten sich um Lindseys Hals, drückten ihm die Luft ab. Lindsey wollte sich wehren, einatmen, schreien, doch nichts davon war möglich. „Dann war es also nur Zufall, ja?“, erkundigte sich Angel. Lindsey japste, versuchte gegen die starken Hände anzukommen. Wieder versuchte er zu antworten, doch nicht mehr als ein Japsen entrann seinen zitternden Lippen. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen, als schwarze Flecken in seinem Sehfeld zu tanzen begannen. „Nur ein Zufall, dass ein paar Tage, nachdem du ein Pläuschchen mit der Polizei hattest, zwei meiner Männer aufgegriffen wurden?“, fragte Angel weiter.   
  
Lindsey versuchte angestrengt, wenigstens ein bisschen Luft zu bekommen. Sein Puls rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich zerspringen. Er konnte Angels Worten nicht mehr wirklich folgen, als dieser weitersprach.   
  
„Und jetzt rate mal, wer mit meinen Männern im Verhörzimmer saß, als Hamilton reinging, um sie rauszuholen? Der gleiche Officer, der dich in der Mangel hatte.“ Schwärze hüllte Lindsey ein. Doch gleich darauf ließ Angel los und rasselnd füllte Lindsey seine Lungen mit Luft, hustete und keuchte. Ein neuer Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper und erneut hatte er das Gefühl gleich zu ersticken, weil er die so dringend benötigte Luft nicht in seine widerspenstigen Lungen befördern konnte. Fast schon freundlich klopfte ihm Angel auf den Rücken.   
  
„Na, na. Kratz mir jetzt nicht ab. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.“ Der harte Klang seiner Stimme und seine Worte straften die freundliche Geste Lügen. Lindsey japste erneut nach Luft und es dauerte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.   
  
„Ich weiß nichts“, stieß er mühsam hervor. Sein Hals brannte und schmerzte wieder höllisch und erschwerte ihm das Sprechen zusätzlich. Nur ein Gedanke hielt Lindsey bei der Stange: ‚Wenn ich es zugebe oder mich verrate, wird es noch schlimmer! ‘ Er wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass Angel ihn nicht einfach töten würde. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Lindsey böse bereute, seine Privatdetektivnase in die Angelegenheiten der Los Muertos gesteckt zu haben.   
  
„Wirklich. Reiner Zufall, dass der Kerl, der dir ein paar Tage zuvor die Verbrecherkartei unter die Nase gehalten hat, zwei meiner Männer festnimmt? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.“ Angel war wütend, das merkte Lindsey deutlich an seiner Stimme.   
  
„Der Typ hat mir die scheiß Fotos unter die Nase gehalten, weil er wissen wollte, von wem ich den verdammten Wagen hatte!“, stieß Lindsey hervor. „Der hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass ich irgendwas mit den Los Muertos zu tun hatte! Nur ein Krimineller mit 'nem gestohlenen Wagen. Mehr nicht!“ Angles Blick bohrte sich in Lindseys Augen, durchbohrte ihn regelrecht.   
  
„Weißt du was, Kleiner? Ich glaube dir nicht. Du hast entweder gesungen oder du bist ein verdammter Bulle.“  
  
„Ich hab weder gesungen noch bin ich Bulle, verdammt! Was soll ich denn ausplaudern? Ich weiß nichts. Ich hab mit euren Geschäften nichts zu tun, nur mit den Mädchen. Woher soll ich wissen, wer wann wo sein würde und wer überhaupt alles dazu gehört?“  
  
„Ja natürlich. Dann also Bulle.“   
  
„Verdammt nochmal! Ich bin kein Bulle!“, fauchte Lindsey ungehalten.   
  
„Weißt du, wenn du kein Bulle wärst, hättest du keinen Grund, immer dermaßen verschreckt zu sein, wenn ich dich ansehe, in der Gruft und sonstwo.“   
  
„Hab ich nicht? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Denkst du denn ich bin bescheuert? Ich merke genau, wie du mich anstarrst, wenn ich mit den Mädchen dort bin. Ich sehe, wie du auf meinen Schwanz starrst und dir über die Lippen leckst, ich spüre, wie deine Augen an meinem Arsch kleben, sobald ich mich umdrehe! Mein Arsch ist Jungfrau, verdammt und dabei wollte ich es belassen. Natürlich hab ich schiss, dass du irgendwann auf die scheiß Idee kommen könntest, mich mal auszuleihen oder mich von den Mädchen übernehmen würdest und dann wär’s vorbei mit der Jungfräulichkeit! Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht. Klar. Bin ich Bulle! Hab ja sonst keinen Grund mir Sorgen zu machen!“  
  
„Hm. Eine rührende Geschichte. Darüber unterhalten wir uns nochmal, nachdem du endlich zugegeben hast, dass du ein Bulle bist.“ Lindsey fluchte innerlich. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihm zu sagen, dass er um die Jungfräulichkeit seines Hinterns bangte. Womöglich würde Angel ihn gleich noch vergewaltigen, um zu sehen ob er ihn damit zum Reden bringen konnte.   
  
„Himmel! Wie oft muss ich noch sagen, dass ich kein beschissener Bulle bin?“, rief Lindsey wütend aus.  
  
„So lange, bis ich es dir glaube, Kleiner. So lange, bis du mich überzeugt hast. Spike.“ Lindsey schluckte und wandte den Blick zur Seite. Spike kam grinsend näher und fing an Elektroden an Lindseys Körper zu befestigen. Sofort schoss sein Herzschlag in die Höhe und kaum war Spike von ihm weggetreten, schoss ein kurzer Stromstoß durch Lindseys Körper, der seine Muskeln für einen Augenblick krampfen ließ.   
  
„So. Versuchen wir es erneut. Was hast du dem Bullen erzählt?“  
  
„Nichts!“, gab Lindsey fast schon verzweifelt zurück, doch er hatte das Wort kaum gesprochen, da zog erneut das Stechen durch seinen Körper und wurde noch etwas intensiver, ehe es abbrach und sich Lindseys krampfende Muskeln sofort wieder entspannten.   
  
„Was Lindsey? Was hast du ihm gesagt?“  
  
„Dass ich nichts Genaueres über den Wagen weiß. Ehrlich gekauft. Keine Ahnung, woher der ursprüng…“ Weiter kam Lindsey jedoch nicht, denn Angel stellte erneut den Strom an. Lindsey schrie kurz auf, sein Körper bäumte sich unkontrolliert gegen die Fesseln auf und sein Herz raste mit einem Tempo, dass ihm Angst und Bange wurde. Erneut ließ Angel von ihm ab, wartete einen Augenblick, bis Lindsey sich wieder soweit gesammelt hatte, um ihn erneut anzusehen.  
  
Es folgte eine Reihe kurzer, intensiver Stromschläge, die stechend durch seinen Körper fegten und Angel machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihm eine Frage zu stellen. Dann fuhr Angel die Intensität nur stark zurück, schaltete den Strom aber nicht aus. Ganz offensichtlich wollte er nur sicherstellen, dass Lindsey die Frage überhaupt hörte.   
  
„Bist. Du. Ein. Bulle?“, erkundigte sich Angel drohend, mit Betonung auf jedes einzelne Wort.   
  
„Nein!“, spuckte Lindsey ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich bin Taxifahrer.“ Angel schnaubte und drehte den Strom unaufhaltsam höher. Lindsey schrie, Seine Muskeln zuckten und krampften, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper und Angel hörte einfach nicht auf. „Bitte! Angel! Nicht …“, schaffte Lindsey am Rande seiner Kräfte und brach zusammen als die heftige Stimulation seiner Muskeln plötzlich abbrach und sein Körper einfach zusammenklappte.   
  
Lindsey dümpelte am Rande einer Bewusstlosigkeit herum und fast wünschte er sich, Angel würde nochmal auf den Knopf drücken und ihn endlich in die Schwärze schicken. Etwas Kaltes wurde gegen seine Brust gedrückt und eine ihm bekannte Stimme verkündete, dass sie aufhören mussten. Giles. Giles war hier?  
  
„Erst wenn ich sicher bin“, knurrte Angel. „Bist du ein Bulle, Lindsey? Sag es einfach, dann hör ich sofort auf.“ Lindsey schnaubte matt.   
  
„Nein“, murmelte er leise. „Kein Bulle.“ Ach und dabei log er nicht einmal. Er war Privatdetektiv, kein Polizist. Lindseys Herz raste noch immer und er hatte fast das Gefühl, sein Herzmuskel würde sich gleich überschlagen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und an den Stellen, wo die Elektroden angebracht waren, brannte es gewaltig. Wieder schoss ein kurzer Stromstoß durch seinen Körper.   
  
„Ganz ehrlich?“ Noch bevor Lindsey antworten konnte, zog sich schon wieder der stechende Schmerz durch seine Muskeln. Er hatte längst Tränen in den Augen und keine Kraft mehr, um sich aufrecht zu halten, dennoch schaffte er ein leises ‚Kein Bulle‘ als Angel den Strom abstellte. Lindsey schmeckte Blut, schaffte es erst einmal gar nicht, zu schlucken und das Blut rann ihm einfach aus dem Mundwinkel. Er hatte sich wohl auf die Zunge gebissen. Mühsam hob er den Blick, sah Angel an, bittend, fast schon hoffnungsvoll.   
  
„Hm.“ Der Mann trat etwas von ihm weg, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.   
  
„Angel. Das reicht jetzt wirklich. Es sei denn, du willst ihn umbringen. Das war schon mehr, als ich in seinem geschwächten Zustand als machbar erwartet hatte. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein ist.“ Giles klang bei weitem nicht so kühl und abgehärtet wie Angel und Lindsey hoffte, dass der Arzt ihn endlich aus der misslichen Lage befreien würde.   
  
„Schön. Lassen wir ihn erst mal.“ Lindsey wurde schlecht. Erst mal. Angel glaubte ihm also noch immer nicht. Sie würden wiederkommen und ihn erneut quälen, nur um endlich die Antwort zu bekommen, die sie hören wollten. Die Antwort, die seinen Tod bedeuten würde. „Sorgt dafür, dass er nicht abkratzt und räumt hier auf. Und Spike? Sieh zu, dass Dawn nicht gleich mitbekommt, was los ist, falls sie hier vorbeikommt um nach ihm zu sehen.“  
  
„Ja Boss.“ Spike klang alles andere als begeistert von der Anweisung. Irgendwer fuhr grob in Lindseys Haare und sein Kopf wurde nach hinten gebogen, bis ihm der Nacken schmerzte.   
  
„Ein Wort zu Dawn“, meinte Angel knurrend. „Und du wirst erfahren, wie sadistisch ich tatsächlich sein kann. Hast du das kapiert?“ Lindsey wollte antworten, konnte aber nicht. Sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. „Hast du das kapiert?“, brüllte ihn Angel an und riss noch fester an seinen Haaren.“  
  
„Ja“, presste Lindsey mühsam hervor und wurde nach einem Augenblick wirklich losgelassen. Sein Kopf fiel wieder auf seine Brust zurück und Schritte entfernten sich von ihm. Noch immer raste sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust. Ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz jagte durch seinen Arm, als eine Nadel etwas grob in seine Vene gejagt wurde und Giles irgendetwas in seinen Blutkreislauf schoss, woraufhin sein rasendes Herz sich etwas beruhigte. Zu gerne wäre Lindsey einfach ohnmächtig geworden, aber das viele Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf hielt ihn unbarmherzig bei Bewusstsein, auch wenn er alles nur am Rande mitbekam. Irgendjemand löste die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken und zerrte ihn grob auf die Füße.   
  
„Hilf wenigstens mit, Mann“, knurrte Spike wütend und Lindsey versuchte wirklich, auf die Beine zu kommen, doch er war zu schwach, um sich wirklich auf eigenen Beinen zu halten. Grob zog und zerrte Spike ihn aus dem Raum und einen Moment später landete er reichlich unsanft in der Dusche und der andere Mann riss ihm achtlos die dünne Stoffhose vom Leib. Lindsey keuchte erschrocken auf, als eiskaltes Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte und ihn gewaltsam aus seinem Dämmerzustand holte. Spike stand über ihm, den Duschkopf in der Hand und spülte mit einem sadistischen Grinsen Schweiß, Blut und Urin von Lindseys wehrlosem Körper.   
  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn abzutrocknen, sondern zerrte ihn aus der Dusche, schleppte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn einfach aufs Bett fallen. Dann verließ Spike den Raum.   
  
„Gehört dir! Beeil dich. Ich mach in der Zwischenzeit die Sauerei hier weg.“ Spikes Stimme klang reichlich wütend und irgendwie schaffte es Lindsey trotz allem, genug Kraft aufzubringen, um ein wenig Schadenfreude zu verspüren. Giles tauchte auf und kam zum Bett.   
  
„Abtrocknen hättest du ihn aber schon noch können!“, rief der Mann mit seinem steifen, britischen Akzent in den anderen Raum hinüber.   
  
„Bin ich seine Krankenschwester?“ Giles seufzte und ging ins Bad. Mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet kam er zurück, rubbelte Lindsey trocken, zerrte ihn dann richtig ins Bett und nahm dann neben ihm Platz.   
  
„Falls es dich beruhigt, Kleiner: Du kommst wieder auf die Beine.“ Giles betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Wird aber etwas dauern.“ Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, der Lindsey fast an Sorge erinnerte, legte Giles die Hand auf seine Stirn und seufzte. „Am Besten du schläfst erst mal“, meinte er dann. „Ich geb dir was zur Beruhigung. Kämpf nicht dagegen an. Für heute bist du definitiv sicher.“ Lindsey schnaubte matt. Erneut wurde eine Nadel in seine Ellenbeuge gejagt und einen kurzen Moment später umfing ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
* * *  
  
Irgendwann kam Lindsey mehr oder weniger zu sich. Ihm kam es mehr nach Weniger vor. Erst als plötzlich Dawns Kopf auftauchte, wurde er etwas wacher. Aber auch nicht wirklich. Er blinzelte, versuchte die Hand zu heben, doch sie sank kraftlos wieder hinunter, kaum dass er den Arm etwas von der Matratze angehoben hatte.   
  
„Lindsey?“ Dawn fing seine Hand auf, hob sie an ihre Lippen und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf. Ihre Stimme klang leise, fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll. „Es tut mir leid, Lindsey. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach alleine lassen sollen, aber …“ Lindseys Augen rollten zurück und er schloss die viel zu schweren Lider wieder, um in einen recht erholsamen Schlaf zu sinken.  
  
Als Lindsey das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich doch schon besser. Sicherlich war ihm nicht gleich nach Tanzen zu Mute, aber im Vergleich zu vorher ging es ihm richtig gut. Er seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Eine Berührung ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken.   
  
„Hey, ich bin’s doch nur“, murmelte Dawn fast schon erschrocken. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
  
‚Wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, in meinen eigenen Darm gestopft und über dem Feuer heraus gebraten‘, dachte Lindsey bitter. „Gut, denke ich“, lautete seine leise Antwort stattdessen. Verwirrt blickte er auf seinen Unterarm und betrachtete den weißen Verband dort. Noch verwirrter war er, als er die Decke zurückschlug. An seiner rechten Seite blitzte ein weiterer Verband, ebenso an seinen Ober- und Unterschenkeln. Keine großflächigen Verbände, nur dünne, weiße Streifen auf seiner Haut und ein Ziehen, als er sich bewegte, wies auf ein weiteres, verbandartiges Pflaster irgendwo auf seinem Rücken hin.   
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Lindsey die Verbände, wollte dann den an seinem Unterarm lösen, um zu sehen, was sich darunter befand. „Nicht“, meinte Dawn leise und hielt seine Hand fest. „Giles sagte, die müssen noch ein Weilchen drauf bleiben. Bist wohl böse gestürzt und hast dir einige Schürfwunden geholt …“ Lindsey sah sie nachdenklich an. Glaubte Dawn das wirklich? Ihm war längst ein Verdacht gekommen. Es waren die Stellen, an denen die Elektroden befestigt gewesen waren und er vermutete, dass er durch das ein- und austreten von Strom in seinen Körper an den Stellen Verbrennungen davon getragen hatte. Er wollte nur wirklich wissen, wie schlimm sie ihn zugerichtet hatten.   
  
Dawns Hand hatte noch immer auf seiner gelegen, doch rasch zog sie nun die Hand zurück und drückte sie an ihren Oberkörper als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Lindsey richtete sich auf und sie wich etwas zurück. Doch er hatte es gar nicht auf Dawn abgesehen. Ihn zog es ins Badezimmer.   
  
„Ich ahm … also … wo willst du hin?“ Sie sah ihn geschockt an. Wortlos deutete Lindsey auf die Tür, die ins Bad führte. „Ah ja … denkst du denn … ich meine … ist das eine gute Idee? Nicht, dass du mir umkippst oder …“  
  
„Werde ich nicht.“ Einen Moment blieb Lindsey am Bettrand sitzen, ehe er sich tatsächlich aufrichtete. Er schwankte leicht, hatte sich aber dann doch unter Kontrolle. Mit langsamen Schritten tapste er ins Bad. Jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen und es fühlte sich an einigen Stellen an, als hätte er einen Muskelkater oder Verkrampfungen. Der Weg von der Toilette zurück stellte sich dann aber doch als zu lang heraus. Knapp vor dem Bett gaben seine Beine endgültig auf und Lindsey sank zusammen. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Dawn auf und eilte zu ihm. „Geht schon!“, knurrte Lindsey und schleppte sich die letzten Meter zum Bett, kämpfte sich erneut hoch, um sich dann einfach auf die Matratze plumpsen zu lassen wie ein nasser Sack.  
  
Er blieb einfach liegen und starrte gegen die Decke. Er war nicht mehr wirklich müde. Ein wenig matt, sicher. Aber die Schwäche seiner Muskeln rührte keinesfalls von Müdigkeit her und er hasste Angel nur noch mehr und Riley gleich mit, weil der ihn mit seiner Unachtsamkeit überhaupt erst in die Situation gebracht hatte und Dawn auch, weil sie ihn einfach alleine gelassen hatte und sich selbst, weil er den Helden hatte spielen wollen und … eigentlich hasste er im Moment wirklich alles und jeden.   
  
„Brauchst du irgendwas?“, erkundigte sich Dawn leise. „Hast du Durst? Hunger? Soll ich Giles rufen?“ Lindsey schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Bitte Lindsey, lass mich irgendetwas für dich tun. Bitte! Ich weiß, dass du jetzt vermutlich wütend bist, weil ich einfach gegangen bin und du hast jedes Recht dazu … und ich habe wirklich ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen und weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass du jetzt wieder im Bett liegst, aber … sag mir einfach, was ich tun kann, ja?“   
  
Okay. Er hasste alles und jeden außer Dawn. Das Mädchen tat ihm einfach nur leid. Himmel, es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass er jetzt wieder im Bett lag. Das hatte er allein Angel zu verdanken. Aber er durfte es ihr ja nicht sagen. Nicht ein Wort. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.   
  
„Ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich brauch nichts … nur bisschen Schlaf.“ Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und Lindsey sah erst jetzt, dass sie gerötet und verquollen waren. Hatte sie etwa geweint? Wegen ihm? Warum? Er wurde wirklich nicht schlau aus ihr. Dawn nickte knapp.   
  
„Falls du doch irgendwas brauchst … sag es mir bitte, ja?“ Lindsey nickte und drehte sich mit einiger Anstrengung auf die Seite, drehte Dawn den Rücken zu. Er musste jetzt erst einmal Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Gedanken bringen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Fieber und Strom hätten sein Gehirn zu Brei zerkocht. Nichts ergab in diesem Moment einen Sinn und er war überhaupt nicht Herr der Lage. Lindsey hasste es, wenn das passierte.   
  
Auch wenn er nicht wirklich müde war, schloss Lindsey die Augen. Dawn saß neben ihm, am äußeren Rand der Matratze und bewegte sich nicht. Sie berührte ihn nicht, sie sagte nichts. Stille herrschte. Sie las nicht einmal in ihrem Buch. Er hätte das Blättern der Seiten gehört. Saß sie denn jetzt wirklich nur reglos da und langweilte sich? Das musste nun wirklich nicht sein.   
  
„Stört mich nicht, wenn du liest oder dich bewegst, Dawn. Du musst mich nicht behandeln wie ein rohes Ei“, murmelte Lindsey und versuchte seine Stimme schläfrig klingen zu lassen.   
  
„Ich will jetzt nicht lesen“, kam es leise zurück. „Lindsey, bitte. Ich bin nicht blöd. Das sind keine Schürf oder Stoßwunden unter deinen Verbänden. Ich weiß wie eine Verbrennung aussieht, wenn ich eine sehe. Was ist passiert? Willst du darüber reden?“   
  
„Nein“, gab Lindsey sofort zurück. „Alles in Ordnung.“ Er glaubte, er hätte das Klappen der Tür gehört und schreckte hoch, hielt den Atem an. Doch Lindsey hatte sich das Geräusch wohl nur eingebildet und ließ sich mit einem leisen Aufatmen wieder zurücksinken. Eine Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn wenig später erneut zusammenzucken und als er etwas später tatsächlich irgendein Geräusch in der Küche vernahm, war Lindsey sofort wieder hochgeschreckt.   
  
„M-hm. Alles in Ordnung, eh?“, erkundigte sich Dawn und ihre Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Alles klar Lindsey. Weißt du was? Schön. Dann sag nicht, was zum Teufel passiert ist. Aber dann erwarte nicht von mir …“  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Dawn. Bitte. Frag nicht weiter nach.“ Lindsey hasste sich dafür, aber er zitterte. Was wenn sie jetzt verärgert war und ging? Was wenn Angel wieder auftauchen würde? Was wenn er noch immer nicht überzeugt war? Was wenn sie noch mehr Verhörmethoden ausprobieren wollten?  
  
Stille. Lindsey rollte sich etwas ein und hoffte, dass sie sein Zittern nicht bemerken würde.   
  
„Okay Lindsey. Du wirst einen Grund dafür haben. Ich frag nicht weiter nach“, meinte sie dann wieder schrecklich sanft und Lindsey war sich sicher, dass sie sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, dass er völlig aus der Fassung geraten war. Er murmelte nur ein leises Danke und war froh, dass sie nicht sofort aus der Tür gerannt war.   
  
Denken wollte nicht wirklich funktionieren, Ablenkung fehlte auch. Lindsey war nicht müde und einschlafen war keine Option, dennoch regte er sich nicht. Auch Dawn bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sie saß einfach da und Lindsey wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als von ihr in den Armen gehalten zu werden, wünschte sich dass sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie ihn nie mehr alleine lassen wollte. Sie musste ihn ja nicht lieben, nur hierbleiben.   
  
„Das ist doch kindisch“, murrte Dawn auf einmal und Lindsey runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Komm schon, Lindsey. Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst. Warum behauptest du, du bist müde, wenn es nicht stimmt. Können wir wenigstens darüber reden?“   
  
„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich …“  
  
„Ich rede davon, was …“ Dawn verstummte und räusperte sich. „Davon was davor passiert ist … bevor ich … bevor ich gegangen bin.“   
  
„Was gibt es da zu reden?“, fragte Lindsey leise. Doch Dawn schwieg.


	10. Chapter 10

„Hast du das ernst gemeint?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile nach. Lindsey seufzte innerlich, unschlüssig, wie er reagieren sollte. Wieder kämpften Verstand und Herz um die Vorherrschaft. Während sein Herz nichts lieber wollte als ihr noch einmal zu sagen, dass er sie sehr gern hatte, sich sogar in sie verliebt hatte, sie nicht verlieren wollte, erklärte sein Verstand vehement, dass es falsch war, ganz egal was er fühlte. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, so etwas zu sagen. Der Verstand gewann, schließlich.   
  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich da von mir gegeben habe. War vermutlich nur der Fieberwahn“, meinte er leise und schloss die Augen, um die Tränen der Wut über seine eigene Feigheit zurückzuhalten.   
  
„Du bist wütend, weil ich gegangen bin, hab ich Recht?“, fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich. Lindsey seufzte diesmal wirklich. Er war vieles, aber nicht wütend. Nicht auf sie. Er war verletzt, dass sie ihn einfach hatte stehen lassen, aber nicht wütend.  
  
„Nein“, erklärte er schließlich leise.   
  
„Wirklich? Warum drehst du mir dann ständig den Rücken zu? Warum siehst du mich nicht an? Und sag jetzt nicht wieder, dass du müde bist und schlafen willst. Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt.“ Sie sprach leise, fast schon sanft. Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.   
  
„Was willst du von mir hören, Dawn? Bin ich wütend? Nein. Warum ich dich nicht ansehe? Du bist gegangen. Ganz offensichtlich denkst du anders über die ganze Angelegenheit“, gab er schließlich zurück und fluchte innerlich. Soviel also zu seiner Überlegung, den Verstand siegen zu lassen und die Sache zu beenden, noch ehe sie richtig angefangen hatte.   
  
„Darf ich mich wenigstens verteidigen?“  
  
„Musst du nicht. Du bist ein freier Mensch und kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich habe nicht das Recht, dich deswegen zu verurteilen.“  
  
„Darf ich es wenigstens erklären?“   
  
„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen.“  
  
„Ich will es aber. Bitte Lindsey. Hör mir nur fünf Minuten zu. Lass mich nur kurz erklären, warum ich gegangen bin, ja? Bitte.“ Flehend sah sie ihn an, mit geröteten Augen, die kleinen Hände in das Bettlaken gekrallt. Mit Sicherheit wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er einfach abgeblockt hätte, doch Lindsey konnte es nicht. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er sie genau um das gleiche gebeten. Nur fünf Minuten, um sich zu erklären. Gut, es war nicht wirklich gut gelaufen, aber das war nicht ihre Schuld. Wer war er, dass er ihr verwehren wollte, was sie ihm doch gewährt hatte?   
  
„Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst“, gab er ruhig zurück, wandte das Gesicht aber etwas ab. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Seine Schmerzen waren vergessen und die Schwäche wollte er ignorieren. Am liebsten hätte Lindsey sie einfach in die Arme gezogen und getröstet. Ihr Anblick brach ihm regelrecht das Herz, so zerbrechlich und verwundbar wie sie im Moment aussah.   
  
„Okay …“ Dawn seufzte, suchte offenbar nach einem Anfang für ihre Erklärungen. „Ich bin gegangen, weil ich Angst hatte“, meinte sie dann leise. Lindsey biss sich auf die Zunge, anstatt sie zu unterbrechen und zu fragen, wovor um Himmels Willen sie Angst hatte. Vor ihm? „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Ich hatte Angst, das Falsche zu sagen, Angst dass ich …“ Sie verstummte erneut. Lindsey musste sie nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Er hörte es an ihrer brechenden Stimme, an dem leisen Schniefen, am Zittern, das ihre Worte begleitet hatte. Und wieder kämpfte er hart gegen seinen Wunsch an, sie einfach in die Arme zu schließen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.   
  
„Versteh doch, Lindsey. Ich … ich weiß nicht einmal selbst, wer ich bin. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass irgendwer … Wer bin ich? Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich verhalten muss, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich auf so eine Aussage reagieren soll, was du von mir erwartest. Ich war einfach nur geschockt und überrumpelt und ich musste erst mal verarbeiten, was du gesagt hast. Ich wollte dich nicht einfach stehen lassen, aber mein Gehirn wollte absolut nicht funktionieren …“  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts erwartet“, unterbrach Lindsey sie sanft. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst; du wolltest den Grund dafür wissen und ich habe ihn dir genannt.“  
  
„Ja, aber …“ Sie schluckte. „Was, wenn du nur denkst, dass du etwas für mich empfindest und dabei hast du einfach nur Angst vor Angel oder was weiß ich und willst deswegen nicht, dass ich gehe. Ich … ich glaube, das würde ich nicht verkraften …“ Das war das Ende. Lindsey wusste es. Und dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er laut seufzte und sich dann aufsetzte, den Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte.  
  
„Okay. Angel ist ein Sadist, er verschlingt mich mit Blicken und Faith hat mal angemerkt, dass er mich eigentlich für sich haben wollte, bevor ihr dazwischen gekommen seid und Bedarf angemeldet habt. Hab ich Angst vor dem Kerl? Ja, verdammt. Du weißt, dass es so ist und ich weiß es auch. Alles andere wäre eine Lüge. Ich hab sein Schoßhündchen gesehen und ich will nicht so enden wie Doyle.“ Dawn sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Lindsey lächelte leicht. „Glaub mir, Dawn, ich hab mir die Frage tausendmal gestellt, wie ich meine Gefühle einordnen muss. Angst vor Angel? Dankbarkeit, weil du dich meiner angenommen hast? Warum stört mich der Gedanke so immens, hier wieder alleine herumzusitzen, warum fühle ich mich so unglaublich leer bei dem Gedanken, dass du gehen willst?“ Dawn öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, sah ihn nur weiterhin an, fast schon wieder ängstlich, bangend.   
  
„Ja, ich war krank, als ich das alles gesagt habe und vermutlich hatte ich tatsächlich wieder Fieber“, meinte er leise. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass meine Worte zwar unbedacht aber aufrichtig waren.“ Er hob die Hand, seine Muskeln brannten, wollten sich dagegen wehren, bewegt zu werden, doch Lindsey ignorierte es. Sanft strich er Dawn über die Wange. „Du bist wunderschön, ich liebe deine Stimme, ich liebe es, wenn du mir vorliest, ich mag das Gefühl, wenn du in meinen Armen liegst, wenn ich aufwache … Ich erwarte wirklich nichts von dir, Dawn, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts versuchen werde, was du nicht willst … Ich wünschte einfach nur, dass du hier bleibst. Bitte.“  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sich Lindsey schäbig. Natürlich wollte er, dass sie blieb, weil er glaubte, dass er dann wenigstens etwas sicherer war. Natürlich wollte er sie in seiner Nähe haben, weil sie der Grund war, dass er überhaupt hier war. Aber er wollte sie ebenso bei sich haben, weil seine Worte wahr waren, mochte es noch so falsch sein. Und natürlich log er. Verdammt, er wollte sie. Er wollte sie so sehr, dass es fast schmerzte. Keine Erwartungen? Welch eine Lüge. Er wollte ihre Lippen schmecken, ihren Mund erkunden, jeden Millimeter Haut liebkosen, ihre zarten Brustknospen verwöhnen, ihre Hitze spüren, sie verführen und verwöhnen, sich von ihrer Leidenschaft verbrennen lassen. All die Dinge, die er nicht tun sollte, weil sie noch so jung war, so unschuldig. Wie ein Raubtier fühlte er sich, das Blut geleckt hatte und seine Beute nicht mehr loslassen konnte, ehe er sich nicht an ihr gelabt hatte. Und Lindsey hasste sich dafür.   
  
Er hoffte einfach, dass sie wirklich zu unerfahren und verängstigt war, um mit ihm schlafen zu wollen. Dass sie nichts weiter wollte als unschuldiges Händchenhalten und Kuscheln. Denn Lindsey war sich absolut sicher, dass er sich würde zurückhalten können, so lange sie ihn nicht spüren ließ, dass sie ihn ebenso wollte wie er sie. Als er gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht drängen wollte, hatte er die reine Wahrheit gesprochen.  
  
Zarte Röte zeichnete sich auf Dawns Wangen ab und sie senkte etwas den Blick. Lindsey ließ es zu, zog seine Hand zurück und senkte ebenso den Blick, um sie nicht erwartungsvoll anzusehen, doch innerlich zerriss es ihn, darauf zu warten, dass sie irgendeine Reaktion von sich gab.  
  
„Charmeur“, murmelte Dawn schließlich leise. „Das sagst du doch nur so.“ Lindsey seufzte und legte sich wieder hin. Er schloss die Augen, während ein Sturm in seinem Innersten tobte.   
  
„Warum willst du mir nicht glauben?“, fragte er leise. „Was muss ich denn tun, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich hier nicht das Blaue vom Himmel lüge?“  
  
„Ich … ich weiß es nicht“, gestand sie leise. „Gib mir etwas Zeit?“  
  
„Hast du.“ Seine Stimme war leise, liebevoll, geduldig. „Alle Zeit die du brauchst. Ich geh nirgendwo hin.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Kann ich im Moment eh nicht.“  
  
„Stimmt. Du bist mir hilflos ausgeliefert.“ Dawn lachte und Lindsey war froh, dass die reichlich angespannte und seltsame Situation endlich vorüber war. Gut, er wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie fühlte, ob sie bleiben würde, weil er sie darum bat oder ob sie selbst gerne in seiner Nähe war. Mit keinem Wort hatte sie auch nur gesagt, dass sie ihn mögen würde, geschweige denn mehr für ihn empfand. Aber es war angenehm, sie wieder lachen zu sehen und er war erleichtert, dass er sie offensichtlich nicht völlig verstört hatte.  
  
„Hey! Giles hat gesagt, du musst mich schonen“, gab er gespielt entsetzt zurück. „Armer, kleiner, kranker Lindsey und so …“ Dawn kicherte und kuschelte sich ohne Vorwarnung an ihn.   
  
„Keine Sorge. Hab nicht vor, dich zu sehr anzustrengen.“ Sanft aber bestimmt schob Lindsey sie von sich und sah sie entschuldigend an.   
  
„Hey, nicht böse sein, Kleines … aber ich muss dringend duschen oder baden. Ich fühl mich ganz mies und dreckig … mag das nicht.“ Die kalte Dusche, mit der Spike ihn nach der Elektrofolter abgeduscht hatte, war gewiss nicht genug gewesen, um ihn wirklich sauber zu waschen und Lindsey ekelte vor seinem eigenen Körper. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Dawn ihm so nahe kam, denn er hatte das Gefühl noch immer zu stinken.   
  
„Hm. Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Ich meine … du bist vorhin schon zusammengeklappt und …“   
  
„Das war nur Muskelschwäche, weil ich zu viel im Bett gelegen habe“, meinte Lindsey. „Wirklich. Es geht mir soweit gut, ich hab kein Fieber mehr, oder?“ Dawn schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Siehst du? Ich will ja nicht gleich ein zweistündiges Vollbad nehmen und dann nackt in der Bude rumsitzen, bis ich trocken bin, um dann nen Dauerlauf zu machen … ich will mich einfach nur mal wieder sauber fühlen können. So richtig sauber, verstehst du?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob Giles …“  
  
„Bitte. Ich bin auch vorsichtig.“ Lindsey sah sie flehend an. Dawn seufzte und krabbelte aus dem Bett.   
  
„Na gut. Kann dich ja verstehen. Aber duschen ist keine gute Idee. Wenn du mir da drin zusammenklappst, brichst du dir am Ende den Hals. Ich lass dir Wasser in die Wanne laufen, okay?“ Lindsey nickte und lächelte sie dankbar an. Auf halbem Weg blieb Dawn allerdings erneut stehen und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ist das ne gute Idee? Ich meine, mit deinen Verletzungen …“  
  
„Das wird schon gehen, denke ich.“ Dawn sah ihn noch einen Moment länger nachdenklich an, ehe sie sich umwandte und im Bad verschwand.   
  
* * *  
  
Leider konnte Lindsey weder entspannen, noch das warme Bad genießen. Zum einen brannten die Wunden ziemlich und zum anderen schreckte er bei jedem Geräusch hoch. Dawn hatte ihn gebeten, die Tür nicht abzuschließen und er hatte es ihr zu Liebe tatsächlich gelassen. Sie meinte, dass sie nicht die Kraft hätte, die Tür einzutreten, falls ihm doch schwindlig würde oder sonst etwas passieren sollte. Aber mit der nicht abgeschlossenen Tür fühlte sich Lindsey noch unsicherer als sonst. Bisher hatte sich Lindsey in ‚seiner‘ Wohnung immer recht sicher gefühlt. Jetzt nicht mehr.   
  
Wieder vernahm er draußen Geräusche und mochte er sich noch so sehr versichern, dass es nur Dawn war, die dort rumorte, so konnte er doch nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu zittern und er hasste sich dafür, dass er so verängstigt war. Es war wieder still und Lindsey lehnte sich doch wieder zurück. Plötzlich jedoch ging die Tür auf.   
  
Lindsey schreckte hoch und schrammte mit dem Oberarm am Wasserhahn entlang, womit er sich die Haut aufriss. Wasser schwappte aus der Wanne, von seinen ruckartigen Bewegungen über den Rand gedrängt. Es war Dawn, die nun in der Tür stand und ihn mit erschrockenem Blick ansah. Natürlich war es Dawn. Hatte er denn wirklich gedacht, Angel würde hier einmarschieren, während das Mädchen hier war? Lindsey zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und hoffte, dass Dawn gleich wieder gehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Sie sollte nicht sehen, dass er heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Aber nervlich war Lindsey wirklich völlig am Ende. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.   
  
„Es … es tut mir leid, Lindsey. Ich wollte dich doch nicht so erschrecken. Hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Du solltest wirklich aus dem Wasser raus und zurück ins Bett …“  
  
„Gleich“, stieß Lindsey hervor. „Ich komm gleich.“ Ein indirekter Rauswurf. Es tat ihm leid, dass er so ruppig zu ihr war. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Es war ihm peinlich. Er war ein Mann, verdammt. Kein kleiner Junge mehr. Aber wie ein ganzer Kerl hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen wahrlich nicht verhalten und es ärgerte ihn.   
  
„Du blutest.“  
  
„Nicht so wild“, murrte Lindsey. Er hörte ihre leichten, tapsenden Schritte, die näher kamen und schloss die Augen. Warum musste sie es ihm so schwer machen! Warum musste sie unbedingt noch einen Schlag in seinen Magen führen, wenn er ohnehin schon am Boden lag? Er vernahm ihr Seufzen und fühlte sich gleich noch kleiner. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, doch Lindsey zuckte unter der Berührung weg.   
  
„Ich weiß es“, flüsterte Dawn leise, fast schon mitleidig und kniete sich neben den Rand der Wanne. Lindseys Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ihm wurde schlecht. Himmel! Wovon redete sie? „Ich kenne solche Brandwunden. Ich hab sie schon dutzende Male gesehen, Lindsey. Ich weiß, wovon du sie hast und ich kann mir denken, wer dir das angetan hat.“ Wenn sie jetzt losziehen wollte und Angel damit konfrontieren, würde der ihn dafür umbringen, ganz egal ob er wirklich etwas gesagt hatte oder nicht!   
  
„Bitte!“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Hör auf. Lass es einfach gut sein.“ Seine Stimme zitterte nun wirklich.   
  
„Es war Angel, nicht wahr? Er hat dich mit Elektroschocks gefoltert und dir angedroht, dass du es bereuen würdest, wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst. Hab ich Recht?“  
  
„Bitte nicht!“ Lindsey war mittlerweile alles egal. Er wollte, konnte und durfte nicht darüber reden. Und wenn er sie auf Knien anbetteln würde müssen, um sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, er würde es tun. Er musste es tun, bevor seine letzten Mauern und Barrieren, die er sich gezwungenermaßen aufgebaut hatte, auch noch Bröckeln würden. Diese Schwäche konnte er sich einfach nicht leisten!   
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, meinte Dawn sanft. „Ich renn nicht zu Angel und brüll ihn an, dass er sowas nie wieder machen soll. Ich bin doch nicht dumm, Lindsey. Ich weiß, dass das alle denken, aber ich bin es nicht. Ich hab mein Gedächtnis verloren, nicht meine Fähigkeit, mein Hirn einzusetzen.“ Ihre Hand strich sanft über seinen nassen Rücken. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, hörst du? Er hatte kein Recht dazu.“   
  
Verdammt nochmal, natürlich war es nicht seine Schuld! Und natürlich hatte Angel kein Recht dazu gehabt. Niemand hatte das Recht zu so etwas. Folter war verboten und das aus gutem Grund. Aber das hatte ihn nicht retten können und würde es auch in Zukunft nicht und wenn Angel es darauf anlegte, war er tot und niemand würde etwas dagegen tun können. Warum sagte sie solche Dinge?  
  
„Du konntest nichts dafür“, flüsterte Dawn sanft. „Hör auf, dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich bin hier, hörst du? Ich weiß es. Ich weiß, was sie dir angetan haben. Ich bin da.“ Lindsey brach. Sämtliche Gegenwehr, sämtliche Mauern, jegliche Selbstbeherrschung zerbröckelte. Mit einem Schluchzen drehte er sich in ihre Richtung, schlang die Arme um Dawn und drängte sich schutzsuchen an ihren Hals. Sie wehrte sich nicht, zog ihn in eine beschützende Umarmung, strich immer wieder sanft über seine Haare, seine Schultern und seinen Rücken, während Lindsey die Angst und die Zweifel einfach frei ließ. Tränen strömten ungehindert über seine Wangen und vermischten sich auf Dawns dünnem Shirt mit der Nässe vom Badewasser.   
  
Minutenlang rührten sie sich nicht. Erst als Lindsey sich etwas beruhigt hatte und feststellte, dass der Wannenrand mehr als unbequem war, gelang es ihm, sich soweit zu sammeln, dass er sich von ihr wegdrücken konnte. Dawn ließ ihn gehen, doch Lindsey schaffte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Jetzt war ihm sein Zusammenbruch wieder mehr als peinlich. Dawn richtete sich auf.   
  
„So. Jetzt komm aber endlich aus der Wanne raus. Ist nicht gut für die Wundheilung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du noch immer nicht wirklich gesund bist und schon ganz schrumpelige Finger hast. Hopp.“ Ihr Tonfall war nunmehr scherzhaft antreibend und Lindsey war heilfroh, dass sie nicht länger diesen mitleidigen Tonfall hatte. Das machte es ihm doch etwas leichter, sich aus dem Loch zu ziehen, in das er gefallen war.   
  
* * *  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie im Bett. Nachdem Dawn seine Wunden versorgt hatte, hatte sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und sich neben ihn gelebt, ihn in ihre Arme gezogen. Lindsey ließ es zu, genoss ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme und das Gefühl, behütet und beschützt zu werden. Dawn hatte sich noch erkundigt, ob er reden wollte, doch Lindsey hatte schweigend den Kopf geschüttelt und Dawn ihm mit einem verständnisvollen Blick mitgeteilt, dass sie das akzeptierte, aber für ihn da sein würde, wenn er doch mal reden wollte.   
  
Sie redeten gar nicht. Nicht am ersten Tag und auch der zweite Tag verlief größtenteils in Schweigen. Doch es war keine unangenehme Stille. Ganz im Gegenteil. Zwischendurch redeten sie, über belanglose Dinge, wurden irgendwann wieder still, schwiegen erneut.   
  
In den nächsten Tagen besserte sich Lindseys Zustand schnell. Die Brandwunden verheilten gut, seine Muskeln erholten sich, das Fieber kam nicht wieder und der Husten ließ endlich nach. Nach einer Woche gab Giles Entwarnung und meinte, Lindsey könne sich wieder ganz normal verhalten. Nur zu viel Sport solle er noch nicht treiben, meinte Giles mit einem grinsenden Seitenblick in Richtung Dawn. Dann ging er wieder.   
  
Eine Woche, hatten sie eng beieinander liegend verbracht, ohne dass je etwas passiert wäre. Lindsey war ohnehin nicht wirklich in Stimmung gewesen, um von sich aus etwas zu unternehmen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er noch immer der festen Überzeugung war, das Dawn ohnehin viel zu jung für ihn war. Und auch Dawn hatte keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, ihn zu berühren. Zumindest nicht irgendwo, wo er womöglich hätte erotische Gedanken entwickeln können und eigentlich war es Lindsey auch ganz recht so. Das machte die Angelegenheit für ihn auf jeden Fall einfacher.   
  
Es war am Tag nach Giles‘ Besuch und sie lagen noch immer im Bett. Für Dawn schien es völlig außer Frage, ihn wieder alleine zu lassen und Lindsey war ihr wahrlich dankbar dafür, dass sie blieb. Gedankenverloren blickte er an die Decke, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Dawn spielte indes in seinen relativ langen Haaren herum. Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. Lindsey wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und erwiderte ihren Blick.   
  
Sanfte, kleine Hände strichen über seine Brust, streiften unschuldig seine Brustwarzen. Lindsey atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Eigentlich war er wirklich der Meinung gewesen, vorerst absolut keine Lust auf Zärtlichkeit oder gar mehr zu haben, aber Dawn überzeugte seinen Körper ohne Mühe, dass dem nicht so war. Rasch fing er ihre Hände ein, bevor sie tiefer wanderten.   
  
„Hey!“, murmelte er leise. „Was hast du vor? Giles hat gesagt, ich darf noch keinen Leistungssport machen ….“ Dawn lachte leise und richtete sich etwas auf. Ohne Mühe und schneller als er es hätte verhindern können, umschloss sie eine ohnehin schon harte Brustknospe und knabberte verführerisch daran. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, ließ Lindsey ihre Arme los und drängte ihr etwas entgegen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.   
  
„Hab ich auch nicht vor. Du sollst nur ganz ruhig liegen bleiben“, nuschelte Dawn dicht an seiner Haut zwischen unzähligen, feurigen Küssen. „Aber ich kann meine Finger nicht ewig von dir lassen. Das ist Folter.“ Es klang nach einer Beschwerde.   
  
„‘Tschuldigung. Bin ja nicht freiwillig krank geworden oder so …“   
  
„Weiß ich doch. Aber jetzt bist du nicht mehr krank. Will nur ein bisschen spielen.“ Ihre Worte waren kaum zu vernehmen, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, seine Haut zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Lindsey musste schmunzeln. Nur ein bisschen spielen also. Nun ja. Das war ja auch sein Job. Spielzeug. Auch wenn es falsch war und er sie eigentlich hätte abhalten müssen, wie ihm sein Verstand mitteilte. Den schaltete Dawn ohnehin einen Atemzug später sehr erfolgreich ab.   
  
Lindsey keuchte und krallte seine Finger in die Kissen und das Laken. Ganz offensichtlich wollte Dawn nicht wirklich spielen. Sie machte viel eher den Eindruck als würde sie ihn möglichst rasch kommen lassen wollen und Lindsey hatte ernsthaft das Gefühl, dass sie ihn leersaugen wollte. Eng umschloss sie ihn mit ihrem heißen Mund, tänzelte mit der Zunge über die Unterseite seiner Härte und machte es ihm gänzlich unmöglich, sich zu wehren oder gar zurückzuhalten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen tief in ihrem Rachen ergoss und spürte, wie sie nahezu begierig um ihn herum schluckte. Noch immer keuchend hob Lindsey den Blick, beobachtete, wie sie ihn langsam aus ihrem Mund gleiten ließ und sich mit sanften Küssen wieder über seinen Bauch und seine Brust nach oben arbeitete.   
  
„Hm… das hab ich wirklich vermisst, in den letzten Wochen“, meinte sie lächelnd und bettete den Kopf auf seine Brust, die sich noch immer rasch hob und senkte, während er nur langsam wieder wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Fragend sah Lindsey das Mädchen an und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sie lachte sanft und errötete. „Ich hör dich so gerne Keuchen und Stöhnen“, gestand sie leise. „Ist wohl ein Fetisch. Aber das ist so erotisch …“ Skeptisch sah Lindsey die junge Frau an und versuchte festzustellen, ob sie es ernst meinte oder ihn nur auf die Schippe nahm. „So. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute mal wieder nach draußen gehen?“   
  
Davon war Lindsey wahrlich angetan. Er schreckte noch immer bei jedem Geräusch in der Wohnung leicht zusammen, obwohl Dawn bei ihm war. Dort herauszukommen würde ihm gewiss gut tun. Sie schleppte ihn mit zum Bikini-Kauf. Was sonst. Lindsey nahm das äußerst gelassen hin. Frauen und einkaufen!   
  
* * *  
  
Dawn kam heraus und sie trug einen Hauch von Stoff, den man kaum mehr als Bikini bezeichnen konnte. Der Bikini war sehr knapp geschnitten, unterstrich dabei aber geschickt ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, drehte und wendete sie sich vor ihm, als wäre sie ein Model und er der Photograph. „Was meinst du?“, erkundigte sie sich und glitt in der Tür der Umkleide nach unten. Sie stand nur auf den Fußballen, als trüge sie High Heels und strich mit einer Hand am Rand des Oberteils entlang, einen verträumten und verheißungsvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht mit den tiefroten Lippen, die feucht glänzten.   
  
Lindsey schluckte. Sie war die pure Sünde und am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in die Umkleide gezerrt und vernascht. Mangels einer Reaktion von ihm, stand Dawn wieder auf und kam zu ihm. Sie ging hinter ihn und gleich darauf spürte er ihre Hände über seine Schultern und dann über seine Brust wandern. Wieder lief er im offenen Hemd herum, weil es ohnehin heiß war und Dawn ihm grinsend erklärt hatte, sie wolle ihn jederzeit angucken können. Ihre Finger erreichten seinen Hosenbund und strichen dran entlang. Frech schob sich ihr Zeigefinger zwischen den Stoff der Hose und seine Haut.  
  
„Na? Steht mir das?“, raunte sie mit rauer Stimme an seinem Ohr und knabberte dann an seinem Ohrläppchen. Vermutlich hätte sie lieber an seinem Hals genagt. Das machte sie gerne, wie Lindsey wusste. Aber sie waren auswärts unterwegs und wie ein braves Hündchen trug er sein Halsband.  
  
„Sehr Sexy“, brachte Lindsey schließlich hervor und räusperte sich ein paar Mal. Sie schonte ihn nicht wirklich, aber irgendwie wollte er das auch gar nicht. Es gefiel ihm, von ihr berührt zu werden, mochte die Situation noch so unmöglich sein. Dawn fand immer einen Weg, ihn relativ unauffällig zu berühren, sich an ihm zu reiben. Sie war fast schlimmer als Faith, vor allem weil es bei ihr immer wirkte, als wäre es reiner Zufall. Aber Lindsey freute sich eigentlich über ihre anschmiegsame Art und die Tatsache, dass sie immer wieder seine Nähe suchte.   
  
Als sie später auf dem Rückweg zur Wohnung waren, fühlte sich Lindsey richtig wohl. Es hatte ihm gut getan, aus der Wohnung herauszukommen und abschalten zu können. Er hatte den Tag tatsächlich genossen. Er stellte das Auto ab und wollte gerade aussteigen, als Dawn ihn aufhielt.   
  
„Lindsey … ich muss mich heute Abend undbedingt wieder in der Gruft blicken lassen“, meinte sie sanft. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in Lindseys Mund aus. „Ich zwing dich bestimmt nicht, mitzukommen. Kann zur Not behaupten, das Einkaufen wäre zu anstrengend gewesen und du wärst müde und würdest schon schlafen … aber ich muss hin. Du kannst gerne hier blei…“  
  
„Nein!“, schnitt Lindsey ihr fast schon panikartig das Wort ab und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich … ich kann nicht alleine hier bleiben. Ich komme mit …“  
  
„Bist du sicher? Dort wirst du Angel garantiert über den Weg laufen.“   
  
„Lieber dort, wenn du in der Nähe bist, als dass ihm einfällt, nach mir zu sehen, und er womöglich wütend ist, weil ich nicht mit dir gekommen bin … nein. Ich … ich bleib nicht alleine hier. Nimm mich mit.“  
  
„Hey!“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sanft. „Ich hab dir nur die Wahl lassen wollen. Natürlich nehm ich dich mit, wenn dir das lieber ist.“ Lindsey nickte rasch. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er alleine in der Wohnung darauf warten, dass sie zurück kam.   
  
* * *  
  
An der Eingangstür tauschte Lindsey wie gewohnt seine Kleidung gegen die Leine. Er trug wieder Halsband und Harnisch, darüber aber eine leichte Hose, die Dawn ihm grinsend in die Hand gedrückt hatte, mit dem Kommentar, dass sie das ohne Probleme mit seiner vorherigen, langen Erkrankung würde erklären können. So gekleidet fühlte sich Lindsey fast schon wohl, als sie die Gruft betraten.   
  
„Sieh an. Hat der Kleine wieder Ausgang?“, begrüßte Spike das Mädchen mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Was sollen die Klamotten?“   
  
„Wirst dich heute damit begnügen müssen, dir seinen knackigen Arsch nur vorzustellen, Spike. Der Kleine ist gerade aus dem Bett raus. Ich hab keine Lust, dass er wegen der nächsten Grippe schon wieder ausfällt. Musste lange genug warten“, meinte Dawn schnippisch und etwas Zug an der Leine gab Lindsey zu verstehen, dass sie weitergehen würden. Er folgte Dawn mit gesenktem Blick, wie es sich für ihn als Sklaven gehörte und nahm zu ihren Füßen Platz, als sie sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte. Lindsey lehnte sich leicht gegen ihre Beine und Dawn spielte wieder mit einer Hand in seinen Haaren. Er mochte das und schloss genießerisch die Augen.   
  
„Ach nein. Lebt der doch noch?“ Der abfällige Ton in Faiths Stimme verletzte Lindsey trotz allem ein wenig. Als ob er es nicht wert wäre, noch am Leben zu sein. Genau so klang sie und das tat weh. Sie war wirklich das absolute Gegenteil von Dawn.   
  
„Dein Verdienst ist es nicht“, gab Dawn bissig zurück. „Und ich war zuerst hier. Nimm deinen Begleiter und geh.“   
  
„Ha! Als ob ich mir von dir Anweisungen geben lassen müsste. Wir bleiben. Andrew, Platz.“ Wie ein folgsames Hündchen nahm der junge Mann neben ihm Platz. Lindsey blickte flüchtig hinüber und senkte den Blick sofort wieder, rutschte etwas enger an Dawn heran, als gäbe ihm das Schutz vor allem Bösen. Faiths neues Spielzeug konnte nicht sprechen, weil er einen Knebel trug. Dazu ein sehr breites Halsband, das mehr als nur ein wenig unbequem aussah und ihm eine Bewegung des Kopfes durch die Form erschwerte und seine Augen waren mit einer schwarzen Maske aus Leder verbunden. Der arme Kerl war also blind und stumm. Er war wirklich froh, dass Dawn die Vorlieben von Faith nicht teilte.   
  
„Dawn, Baby. Würdest du mir was zu trinken holen?“ Ein eiskalter Schauer zog über Lindseys Rücken hinunter. Angel musste von Hinten oder von der Seite zu ihnen getreten sein. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen und somit war seine Stimme ein wirklicher Schock. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und betete, dass Dawn ihn mitnehmen würde. Tatsächlich spürte er gleich den leichten Zug am Halsband, doch als er aufstehen wollte, hielt ihn eine starke Hand auf den Boden gedrückt. „Ich pass schon auf deinen Kleinen auf, Baby. Keine Sorge. Na los.“ Dawn stand neben Lindsey und schien offensichtlich mit sich zu kämpfen. Schließlich lief sie in Richtung Bar davon. „Faith. Räum das Feld und nimm das Ding da mit.“ Die Stimme des Mannes war eiskalt und Lindsey zitterte etwas. Warum schickte er sogar Faith weg? Was hatte Angel vor? Die Frau gehorchte, jedoch nicht ohne sich zu beschweren, und zerrte Andrew mit sich fort.   
  
„Warum zitterst du denn, Lindsey?“   
  
„Mir ist kalt, Sir.“ Sein Kopf flog zur Seite. Wieder einmal.   
  
„Warum zitterst du, Lindsey?“   
  
„Weil Sie gesagt hatten, dass sie mir nicht glauben und unser letztes Zusammentreffen alles andere als angenehm in meinem Gedächtnis haften geblieben ist, Sir“, brachte Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
  
„Weißt du jetzt, warum ich dir nicht glaube? Du lügst immer beim ersten Mal.“ Lindsey brach in Schweiß aus und am liebsten hätte er den Kopf zur Seite gewandt um zu sehen, ob Dawn noch lange brauchen würde. Wo war sie nur! „Na, mach dir nicht gleich in die Hosen, Junge.“ Angel lachte grollend. „Bist aus dem Schneider.“   
  
Lindsey widerstand mühsam dem Impuls, sich umzudrehen und Angel anzusehen. Er hatte nicht das Recht, Angel anzusehen.   
  
„Sir?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.   
  
„Während du die Woche faul im Bett gelegen hast, wurden erneut einige meiner Leute aufgegriffen. Mittlerweile haben wir die undichte Stelle aber gefunden. War tatsächlich einer meiner Männer. Man möchte meinen, die wüssten es besser.“ Lindsey versuchte, nicht allzu erleichtert zu wirken.   
  
„Das … tut mir leid, Sir“, meinte er vorsichtig. Angel packte fest die Leine und zerrte unnachgiebig daran, bis Lindsey halb aufrecht mit nach hinten durchgebeugtem Rücken dicht an seinem Körper war.  
  
„Hör zu, kleiner. Du bist erst mal vom Haken, aber ich werde weiterhin ein Auge auf dich haben. Verstanden?“   
  
„Ja, Sir“, brachte Lindsey hervor. Durch den Zug an der Leine schnitt ihm Angel die Luft ein wenig ab. Nicht halb so schlimm wie beim letzten Mal mit bloßen Händen, aber es reichte, um unangenehm zu sein. Plötzlich ließ Angel los und Lindsey sank wieder in seine vorherige Haltung zurück.   
  
„Danke, Baby. Du bist ein Schatz. Dann lass ich dich mal wieder mit deinem Kleinen alleine.“ Damit verschwand Angel wieder.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte Dawn leise in seine Richtung. Lindsey schob den Zeigefinger zwischen das Leder des Halsbandes und seine Haut, weil er noch immer das Gefühl hatte, stranguliert zu werden, doch er nickte knapp. Zumindest glaubte er, dass alles in Ordnung war … oder hatte Angel ihm eine Falle gestellt? Ihm gesagt, dass es einer seiner Männer gewesen war, um Lindsey in Sicherheit zu wiegen und ihn dann erst recht psychisch zu brechen, wenn er ihn doch wieder folterte, wo Lindsey sich doch sicher gefühlt hatte? Oder hatte Riley eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um den Verdacht auf einen seiner eigenen Leute zu lenken, wie auch immer er das geschafft haben mochte.   
  
So oder so. Lindsey war nicht wirklich entspannt, für den Rest des Abends und atmete erst wieder etwas auf, als er zurück in seiner Wohnung in Dawns Armen lag und müde die Augen schloss.


	11. Chapter 11

Die kommende Woche verlief ereignislos. Sie waren öfter unterwegs. Kino, Einkaufen – wobei Dawn keineswegs immer mit Taschen bepackt aus dem Laden ging, sondern mehr Freude daran hatte, diverse Stücke anzuprobieren als sie wirklich zu kaufen – mittags aßen sie meist in einem Restaurant, manchmal kochte Lindsey auch. Oft gingen sie auch einfach ins Kino oder einen Kaffee trinken. So oder so: Dawn sorgte dafür, dass er nicht zu viel Zeit in der Wohnung verbrachte und wenn er dort war, war sie es auch.   
  
Was Zärtlichkeit und Nähe anging, drängte Dawn ihn nicht wirklich. Sie schien tatsächlich viel mehr Vergnügen daran zu haben, ihn zu reizen, bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und oft beließ sie es auch nur bei unschuldigem Streicheln und Kuscheln. Nach ein paar Tagen gab Lindsey seinem Bedürfnis sie zu berühren doch widerstrebend nach, vor allem weil Dawn tatsächlich den Wunsch geäußert hatte, von ihm berührt zu werden.   
  
Zwei Dinge jedoch blieben bestehen: Dawn küsste ihn nie auf die Lippen und sie schliefen nicht miteinander. Wenn er tatsächlich mal übertrieben hatte, mit seiner Zärtlichkeit und sie das Verlangen nach Erlösung nicht unterdrücken konnte oder wollte, trieb er sie mit Zunge und Lippen oder Händen über die Klippe und schon da fühlte sich Lindsey wie ein gieriges Raubtier. Schäbig, verachtenswert. Immer wieder hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, dass er ein Kinderschänder war, ein Monster und er hatte Angst, dass Dawn seinen Stimmungsumschwung bemerken und ihn irgendwann zur Rede stellen würde. Was sollte er dann sagen? Die Wahrheit? Würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben?   
  
Sie lagen wieder einmal am frühen Nachmittag im Bett und kuschelten unschuldig. Lindsey hatte sein Halsband abgenommen, sobald er zur Tür eingetreten war. Dawn liebte es viel zu sehr, an seinem Hals zu knabbern und das Halsband störte sie dabei gewaltig. Lindsey war ohnehin froh, es nicht tragen zu müssen. Er befürchtete nur ständig, Angel könnte hereinkommen und ihn wegen des fehlenden Halsbandes bestrafen.   
  
Als die Tür plötzlich aufging, glaubte Lindsey seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich und rasch verkroch er sich unter der Decke und suchte möglichst unauffällig mit der Hand auf dem Nachttisch nach dem Halsband.   
  
„Faith, was willst du hier?“, schnappte Dawn und ließ eine Hand unter der Decke auf Lindseys Schulter gleiten, um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber die Tatsache, dass es Faith war, stimmte ihn nicht wirklich glücklicher.  
  
„Na hör mal. Wie redest du seit Neuestem mit mir?“ Faith klang pikiert. Lindsey lugte unter der Decke hervor. Sie trug wie üblich eng anliegende Hosen aus schwarzem Leder und ein sehr eng geschnittenes Top mit weitem Ausschnitt. Anfangs hatte er das wirklich heiß gefunden, jetzt fand er es einfach nur noch nuttig. Dawns Art sich zu kleiden gefiel ihm bei weitem besser. Und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Dawn weit mehr mochte, als es angebracht war.   
  
„Schön. Schwesterlein! Was führt dich hierher?“   
  
„Ein Schlüssel?“ Faith warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden und kam näher. „Andrew langweilt mich. Ich dachte, ich seh‘ mal, was ihr so treibt und borge mir Lindsey mal aus. Du hast ja augenscheinlich eh nichts Besseres zu tun als mit ihm zu kuscheln. Himmel, Daddy wäre völlig entgeistert. Ich kann ihn schon hören. ‚Ach Dawn wieder, mein kleines Sorgenkind. Sie ist einfach nicht mehr sie selbst, seit dem Unfall!‘ Er wäre entsetzt.“  
  
„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Faith?“  
  
„Nein, nur ein Hinweis.“ Mit einem Ruck zog Faith die Decke weg. „Dachte ich mir. Kein Halsband, kein Harnisch, aber eine Hose. So wird das nichts mit Sex, Kleines. Stoff stört da. Hat dir das noch niemand beigebracht?“ Faith betrachtete Lindsey und ihr Blick sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Sie wollte ihn und es würde für ihn bestimmt kein Spaziergang werden. Er schluckte etwas und richtete sich auf, hielt aber den Mund. Immerhin hatte er keine Rechte.   
  
„Dass Andrew nicht deinen Erwartungen entspricht, tut mir ja leid, Faith. Aber du warst ja so ungeduldig und wolltest unbedingt sofort ein neues Spielzeug haben. Ich finde, du hast kein Recht, hier zu sein.“ Dawn verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
„Wirklich? Mal sehen, was Daddy dazu meint …“ Lindseys Hand griff nach Dawns Handgelenk und er sah sie fast schon flehend an. So schön er es fand, dass Dawn ihn nicht mit Faith teilen wollte, die Vorstellung, dass die Angel ins Spiel bringen würde, behagte ihm noch viel weniger! Was würde der Mann wohl davon halten, wenn er erfuhr, dass seine ‚Babys‘ sich wegen ihm stritten?   
  
„Himmel, lass die Kindereien“, meinte Dawn genervt. „Tust ja so als wärst du die jüngere von uns beiden.“ Faith grinste. „Bitte, wenn du unbedingt meinst, du brauchst mal bisschen Abwechslung, dann komm her. Aber ich bleib hier und sei nicht zu hart mit ihm. Dann werde ich nämlich zu Daddy rennen und heulen, weil du mir mein Spielzeug kaputt gemacht hast.“  
  
„So wie die Sache aussieht, ist das nicht dein Spielzeug, sondern dein Geliebter.“ Faith spuckte das Wort aus, als wäre es das Schlimmste auf der Welt.   
  
„Nur weil ich andere Spielarten bevorzuge als du, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn liebe.“ Das schmerzte. Oh, das tat weh. Lindsey zog die Hand zurück und hockte sich an den Bettrand. Er sah Faith nicht an, als er zum ersten Mal, seit sie eingetreten war, etwas sagte.   
  
„Ich nehme an, ich sollte in meine Dienstkleidung wechseln, Herrin?“  
  
„Ja“, lautete die kühle Antwort und Lindsey stand auf und ging in den Kleiderschrank, um den ihm so verhassten Harnisch anzuziehen. „Bring ihn raus, ich werde dir das gute Stück anlegen“, folgte der Befehl von Faith auf dem Fuße. Mit einem leisen Seufzen trottete Lindsey zu Faith zurück und wollte sich die Hose ausziehen, aber auch das stoppte sie sofort mit einem Schlag auf seine Finger und er ließ die Hände rasch wieder sinken und wartete, dass sie ihn aus der Kleidung schälte. Die ganze Zeit über fragte er sich, wie er um Himmels Willen die Erwartungen der Frau erfüllen sollte, wenn ich so absolut nicht der Sinn danach stand und jegliche annähernd vorhandene Lust hatte Dawn gerade erfolgreich mit einem Satz zertreten.   
  
Innerlich fluchte Lindsey. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Er war ein Spielzeug, von Anfang an gewesen. War er wirklich der Meinung gewesen, das könnte sich ändern, nur weil er im Fieberwahn damit herausgeplatzt war, dass er sich in das Mädchen verguckt hatte? Hatte er wirklich die Hoffnung gehabt, sie könne seine Gefühle erwidern? Wie dumm von ihm. Er war mehr als zehn Jahre älter als sie. Welches junge Mädchen würde sich schon an einen alten Mann binden wollen?   
  
„Hey!“ Faith schnippte vor seinen Augen und Lindsey zwang sich, sie anzusehen. „Bist du überhaupt anwesend?“   
  
„Ja, Herrin.“ ‚Zumindest körperlich, wenn auch nicht in der Form, die du willst‘, dachte Lindsey. Reglos stand er da, während Faith mit der ihr eigenen Sorgfalt alle Schnallen festzog, bis sie der Meinung war, der Harnisch würde jetzt richtig sitzen. Lindsey regte sich wirklich nicht. Auch als Faith anfing, ihn zu massieren kam er nicht wirklich in Stimmung. Viel zu sehr war er in Gedanken verstrickt, die alle um Dawn kreisten und um ihre Worte.   
  
„Hey!“ Wieder bohrte s ich die Stimme von Faith in seine Gedanken. Lindsey blinzelte irritiert und sah sie verwundert an. „Hör mal auf zu träumen. Du bist ja gar nicht bei der Sache. Was soll das?“, knurrte sie schlecht gelaunt. Lindsey senkte langsam den Blick. Nein, er war garantiert nicht in Stimmung, mochte sie noch so sehr massieren, streicheln und seine Brustwarzen kneifen. Sein Blut blieb, wo es war, im Gehirn, wo es im Moment dringender benötigt wurde als da, wo Faith es haben wollte.   
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Lindsey nun doch etwas geknickt. Faith ließ von ihm ab und seufzte. Sie drängte mit den Händen gegen seine Brust und ihn somit in Richtung Bett. Lindsey gehorchte, ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken und wartete, was Faith sich damit erhoffte. Das wurde ihm schnell klar. Sie kam nämlich zu ihm aufs Bett und änderte ihre Taktik von der gebieterischen Herrin zur anschmiegsamen Kuschelkatze. Ihre Hände und Lippen streichelten seine Haut, wo immer sie gerade hinkam, während sie mit aufreizend rollenden Hüften über ihm hockte.  
  
Dawn war vom Bett aufgestanden und hatte es sich stattdessen auf einem Sessel in der Ecke gemütlich gemacht. Lindseys Blick glitt zu ihr, doch sie wirkte vollkommen desinteressiert und hatte die Nase wieder einmal in ihr Buch vergraben. Mit einem leisen Seufzen starrte Lindsey an die Decke, während Faith noch immer versuchte, ihn in Stimmung zu bringen. Es klappte einfach nicht.   
  
„Dawn? Was ist los mit dem?“ Faith drehte sich nach ihrer vermeintlichen Schwester um. Diese senkte das Buch etwas und sah Faith mit einem vollkommen ruhigen, fast schon neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an.   
  
„Was soll los sein? Er ist noch nicht wieder ganz auf Zack. Was meinst du, warum wir hier am rumkuscheln waren? Ich hatte meinen Spaß ja schon. Hab ich ihn wohl etwas zu sehr ausgelaugt. Komm in zwei oder drei Stunden wieder, vielleicht kann er dir dann ja wieder zu Diensten sein …“ 1000 kleine Pfeilspitzen bohrten sich gefühlsmäßig in Lindseys Körper, als er zuhören musste, wie Dawn geradezu abfällig über ihn sprach. Als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Gegenstand mit einem Fehler. Etwas, das man vielleicht reparieren musste. Faith senkte den Blick und sah Lindsey an. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
  
„Na toll. Und was soll ich jetzt machen?“  
  
„Du hast 'nen Dildo im Nachtkästchen, mach es dir selbst.“ Faith verzog das Gesicht. Dann jedoch grinste sie plötzlich und sprang regelrecht von Lindsey herunter. Der atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und alles vergessen, morgen aufwachen und feststellen, dass die ganzen letzten Wochen nichts weiter als ein böser Albtraum gewesen waren. Die Matratze senkte sich etwas unter dem Gewicht einer zweiten Person und das gewohnte Gefühl von Fesseln an Hand und Fußgelenken ließ ihn erneut innerlich seufzen. So viel zu seiner Hoffnung, dass sie aufgeben würde. Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ließ er zu, dass sie ihm die Beine und Arme ans Bett fesselte. Lindsey hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust dazu, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihn grinsend verschnürte. Doch dann, wurde ihm etwas gegen die Lippen gedrückt, mit dem Kommando von Faith, er solle den Mund aufmachen.   
  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und wich angeekelt vor dem Gegenstand zurück, den sie ihm gerade in den Mund schieben wollte. Es war ein kurzer Dildo an einer Lederplatte und auf der anderen Seite war ein längerer Dildo angebracht. Er konnte sich schon denken, was sie damit im Schilde führte und er hatte so absolut keine Lust dazu.   
  
„Wirst du wohl? Mund auf.“ Sie hockte über ihm und durch die Fesseln war er beinahe bewegungsunfähig. Mit Sicherheit war es ihm nicht möglich, sich wirklich zu wehren oder wegzudrehen und alles was er tun konnte, war die Lippen fest aufeinanderpressen und den Kopf nach Möglichkeit weg zu drehen, damit sie den nachgebildeten Penis nicht wirklich in seinen Mund stopfen konnte.   
  
„Hör auf, Faith“, fuhr Dawn die andere Frau an und stürzte zum Bett. Die Frauen kämpften einen Moment um den Dildoknebel bis Dawn schließlich die Oberhand gewann und Faith das Ding aus der Hand riss. „Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe. Solche Spiele kannst du mit Andrew treiben, nicht mit ihm.“ Mit einem wütenden Knurren ließ Faith endlich von ihm ab, krabbelte vom Bett herunter und packte ihre Tasche.   
  
„Mit dem konnte man bis vor kurzem noch was anfangen. Bis du gekommen bist. Ich hasse dich dafür, Dawn!“  
  
„Damit kann ich leben“, gab Dawn kühl zurück.   
  
„Ist mir klar. Du gehörst nicht hierher. Du bist nicht meine Schwester.“ Mit lautem Schlag fiel die Tür ins Schloss und einen Moment später auch die Haustür. Lindsey bäumte sich gegen die Fesseln auf und versuchte verzweifelt, sich loszureißen. „Hey, ruhig. Ich mach dich schon los. Warte einen Moment“, versuchte Dawn ihn zu beruhigen, doch er hörte sie nicht wirklich. Lindsey war in Rage, verzweifelt und verletzt und er wollte einfach nur weg von ihr. „Es tut mir leid, Lindsey. Ich hab nicht so wirklich darauf geachtete, was sie vorhat. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen.“ Sie befreite seine Arme und Lindsey richtete sich auf und riss an den Fußfesseln, bis er sie endlich gelöst hatte.   
  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und zerrte den Harnisch von seinem Körper, was ihn einige Mühe kostete. Dann sank er heftig atmend gegen die Wand und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder, in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers als wäre er ein verschrecktes Tier, möglichst weit vom Bett und von Dawn entfernt. Er zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und senkte den Kopf auf die Knie. Seine Gedanken rasten. Faith würde bestimmt zu Angel rennen und er seinen Ungehorsam büßen und Dawn betrachtete ihn ohnehin nur als Spielzeug und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er aus dieser verfluchten Situation entkommen sollte und er konnte Riley nicht kontaktieren und überhaupt war alles einfach nur richtig übel und er am Ende.   
  
Dawn ließ ihn in Ruhe. Sie kam nicht zu ihm, fragte nicht nach, versuchte nicht, ihn zu beruhigen. Einerseits war er froh darüber, andererseits verletzte es ihn noch mehr, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es sie nicht wirklich kümmerte, dass er völlig verstört war. Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung über die Situation, sich selbst und einfach alles brannten in seinen Augen, doch er schluckte sie hinunter.   
  
Minuten verrannen und nur langsam gelang es Lindsey, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Dennoch blieb er einfach sitzen, fühlte sich unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er hörte, wie Dawn durch den Raum ging, hin und her und blinzelte vorsichtig über seine Arme hinweg. Sie räumte die Spuren von Faiths kleinem Spielversuch wieder weg und schüttelte das Bett auf. Außerdem schaltete sie die Klimaanlage aus, wofür Lindsey wirklich dankbar war. Eigentlich war es warm, aber durch die Klimaanlage hatte es kühle 18° im Schlafzimmer.   
  
„Lindsey, zieh dir bitte was an oder komm wieder ins Bett.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft. Tatsächlich eine Bitte, kein Befehl. „Ist hier drin wirklich zu kühl, um unbekleidet in der Ecke zu sitzen.“ Leider hatte sie Recht. Lindsey atmete noch einmal tief durch und stand dann auf. Rasch schlüpfte er durch die Tür in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank und zog sich komplett an. Als er wieder heraus kam, stand Dawn beim Bett und betrachtete ihn. Lindsey wandte den Blick ab und ging zur Tür, verließ das Schlafzimmer und verkroch sich im etwas wärmeren Wohnzimmer.   
  
Dawn ließ ihn einfach in Ruhe und Lindsey war froh darüber. Allerdings setzte wieder seine immense Angst vor möglicher Folter ein. Er wagte es nicht, Fernseher oder Radio anzuschalten, aus Angst, dass er dann nicht hören würde, wenn Angel kam, dass der ihn wieder völlig überrumpeln konnte. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte Lindsey zusammen. Auf diese Weise verbrachte er zwei Stunden, in denen er einfach nur auf dem Sofa saß, den Blick auf die Tür geheftet und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, seine Gefühle zu sammeln und endlich wieder Herr über sich selbst und die Lage zu werden.  
  
Die Schlafzimmertür ging auf und wieder zuckte Lindsey zusammen, hielt den Blick aber weiterhin auf die Eingangstür geheftet. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Angel kommen würde. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Faith ihre Rache bekommen würde …   
  
„Lindsey.“ Dawn kam zu ihm, nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Um die Tür besser im Blick zu haben, hatte sich Lindsey zur Seite gedreht, einen Fuß angezogen und auf die Sitzfläche gelegt und sein Arm lag über der Rückenlehne. Er drehte Dawn den Rücken zu. Sie legte die Hand sanft auf seine Schulter und ohne es bewusst zu wollen, zuckte Lindsey erschrocken zusammen. „Himmel, was ist denn … Oh Lindsey. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Angel kommt nicht. Er wird dich nicht bestrafen.“ Sie kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken und wieder schoss es Lindsey durch den Kopf, dass es ja nur ihre Art war, mit ihm zu spielen. Er reagierte nicht.   
  
„Versprochen. Mag sein, dass Faith wirklich zu ihm rennt und sich beschwert. Aber zum einen glaub ich das nicht mal, weil sie eigentlich immer bekommt, was sie will und sich bestimmt nicht eingestehen will, dass sie diesmal verloren hat und zum anderen ist Angel zwar hart und sadistisch aber fair. Faith hat Andrew und du gehörst mir. Sie hat nicht das Recht, dich mir wegzunehmen. Und nachdem ich tatsächlich sein kleines Sorgenkind bin, wird er es schön bleibenlassen, daran etwas zu ändern. Weil dann werd ich nämlich heulend und schreiend verlangen, dass ich dich zurück haben will.“   
  
Sollte ihn das jetzt beruhigen? So oder so war er ohne jegliches Recht. Was er wollte, interessierte niemanden und Lindsey war es leid, auf diese Art und Weise zu leben.   
  
„Lindsey bitte sieh mich an“, bat Dawn leise. Doch Lindsey rührte sich nicht. „Was ist denn los? Hat dich Faith wirklich dermaßen verschreckt, dass du … oh Gott… Lindsey!“ Er erschrak fast etwas, als ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging und sie ihn nahezu grob packte und versuchte, ihn zu sich zu drehen. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht wegen … ich meine …“, stammelte sie. Lindsey antwortete nicht. Er konnte nicht antworten. Was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen.   
  
Dawn ließ von ihm ab und minutenlang herrschte schweigen. Immer wieder und wieder versuchte Lindsey sich einzureden, dass es egal war, was sie empfand, dass er sich auch gar nicht in sie verliebt hatte, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte. Er versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass sie nur sein Job war. Und es war ohnehin nicht richtig, mit den Klienten etwas anzufangen. Ja, mit Sicherheit war es besser so.   
  
„Ich wollte es nicht so abfällig klingen lassen“, meinte Dawn auf einmal in seine Gedanken hinein. „Aber Faith hätte darin nur ihre Möglichkeit gesehen, um mich zu ärgern, zu verletzen. Himmel, Lindsey bis vor wenigen Wochen war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass ich nicht mal in der Lage bin, irgendwen zu lieben.“ Ein Schauer kroch über Lindseys Rücken. „Und dann kamst du“, flüsterte Dawn vorsichtig. „Du hast meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen. Nein, das war jetzt nicht wahr! Er war doch gerade so schön zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass alles bestens war! Das durfte nicht wahr sein …   
  
„Bitte sieh mich an“, flüsterte Dawn und ihre Stimme zitterte. Lindsey wollte sich nicht zu ihr umdrehen und doch tat er es. „Ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein.“ Dawns Augen glänzten feucht. „Ich hab das alles nur gesagt, damit sie nicht auf den Gedanken kommt, dich mir wegzunehmen. Damit Angel dich mir nicht wegnimmt, um zu verhindern, dass ich zu weich werde. Aber ich …“ Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie vorsichtig. „Meinst du wirklich, ich hätte mich die ganze Zeit um dich gekümmert, wenn ich in dir nicht mehr als ein einfaches Spielzeug gesehen hätte?“ Ihre Hände krallten sich in ihre Kleidung. Sie wirkte so unbeholfen und verstört, dass es Lindsey fast das Herz brach. Und wieder schrie sein Verstand, dass er jetzt nicht nachgeben durfte, dass er irgendetwas Grobes sagen und gehen sollte. Er konnte es nicht.   
  
Eigentlich konnte Lindsey gar nichts sagen, also tat er das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam. Behutsam drückte er mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn hoch, so dass sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen. Sie wirkte noch ein wenig verstörter, fast schon verängstigt. Lindsey lächelte sanft, beruhigend, strich über ihre Wange, ehe er seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten ließ und sie etwas zu sich zog. Einen Moment sperrte sich Dawn gegen sein Drängen, doch dann gab sie nach und er spürte das Zittern, das durch ihren Körper zog, als sie ihm folgte und näher kam.   
  
Er ließ den Daumen seiner anderen Hand federleicht über ihre Lippen wandern und sie atmete zitternd ein, doch gerade, als Lindsey die Lippen auf ihre senken wollte, spannten sich Dawns Muskeln und sie versuchte zurückzuweichen. Etwas enttäuscht ließ er sie gehen.   
  
„Warte“, stieß Dawn hervor und fischte eine Haarsträhne ihres langen Haars heran, spielte verlegen damit und hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. Lindsey beobachtete sie, während sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust hämmerte. Er wollte sie so sehr, wollte ihre Lippen kosten, aber er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, weshalb sie sich ihm entzogen hatte. Bisher hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal flüchtig seine Lippen geküsst, als er krank gewesen war. „Ich … ich küsse nicht“, murmelte sie so leise, dass er sich etwas vorbeugen musste, um ihre Worte überhaupt zu hören. „Ich will nicht, dass …“ Er versuchte erneut, ihren Kopf etwas hoch zu drücken, doch Dawn wich ihm aus. „Ich mach bestimmt irgendwas falsch und dann lachst du!“, platzte sie mit ihrer Angst heraus. Wärme zog durch Lindseys Körper, wandelte sich in Hitze. Himmel, ihre Unschuld verzauberte ihn wie nichts anderes.   
  
„Werde ich nicht“, versprach er liebevoll. „Aber ich will dich nicht drängen.“ Er wich wieder etwas zurück, gab ihr Zeit, gab ihr Abstand. Und er log, dass sich die Balken bogen. Nicht drängen wollen? Wenn sie noch lange einfach nur so unschuldig da sitzen und verlegen mit ihren Haaren spielen wollte, würde er mit Sicherheit platzen. Dawn fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, mittlerweile zu kochen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie ihm da gerade antat.   
  
„Jetzt hab ich den Moment sowieso kaputt gemacht.“ Dawn seufzte und machte tatsächlich Anstalten, aufzustehen. Lindsey lag es wirklich fern, sie zu bedrängen, zumal er eigentlich immer noch irgendwo im Gehirn ganz leise eine Stimme vernahm, die vehement erklärte, dass er verdammt noch mal die Finger von ihr lassen musste, doch er ignorierte sie. Er konnte allerdings nicht zusehen, wie sie jetzt ging. Nicht jetzt.   
  
„Bleib!“ Seine Stimme war ein einziges, zittriges Flehen und es war ihm völlig egal. Bettelnd sah er sie an und Dawn hielt in der Bewegung inne und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie die Hand, machte es ihm nach und strich sanft über seine Lippen. Lindsey schloss die Augen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Erregendes und Erotisches erlebt wie diese flüchtige, unschuldige Berührung. Das machte auch sein Körper deutlich und die Hose wurde jetzt schon unangenehm eng.   
  
„Dann küss mich endlich“, stieß Dawn hervor und seine Augen flogen auf. Mit einem Blick, der auf sie wirken musste wie der eines hungrigen Raubtiers ließ er erneut seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten und zog sie zu sich. Dawn wich nicht vor ihm zurück, folgte der etwas unsanften Führung seiner Hand in ihrem Nacken und nur einen Wimpernschlag später spürte er endlich ihre heiß ersehnten Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen, öffnete leicht ihren Mund und Lindsey ließ zart seine Zunge zwischen ihre erwartungsvollen, weichen Lippen gleiten, während er sie unter langen Wimpern hervor beobachtete.   
  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie vor ihrem Gedächtnisverlust schon oft geküsst hatte, denn Dawn verhielt sich keineswegs wie ein kleines Mädchen beim ersten Kuss. Sie öffnete die Lippen etwas weiter, ließ seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle gleiten und empfing ihn dort mit ihrer eigenen, erwartungsvollen Zunge. Es war von Anfang an ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und während Dawn in seinen Armen regelrecht dahin schmolz, kämpfte Lindsey hart mit ihr um seinen Verstand. Mit aller Kraft drängte Dawn gegen ihn und er ließ sich nach hinten sinken, zog die junge Frau mit sich.   
  
Dawn riss sich aufkeuchend von seinen Lippen los, starrte ihn einen Augenblick fast schon verwundert an, nur um ihn sofort wieder in einem brennenden Kuss gefangen zu nehmen. Ihre Hände hatten sich längst unter sein Shirt geschlängelt, streichelten jeden Millimeter Haut, den sie erreichen konnte, während sie die Hüften geradezu verlangend an ihm rieb. Lindseys Hände hatten sich ebenso verselbstständigt und streichelten verlangend über ihren Rücken, kratzten sanft, fast schon flehend über die weiche Haut. Seine Finger fingen an, am Verschluss ihres BH zu nesteln, als ihre sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten. Himmel, was für eine Frau, schoss es durch Lindseys Gedanken.   
  
Mädchen, Mädchen, Mädchen! Ein Kind, verdammt! Nicht mehr als ein Kind! Sie weiß nicht, was sie tut! Die Worte dröhnten in Lindseys Kopf. Er wollte sie ignorieren, einfach weitermachen, sein brennendes Verlangen an ihr stillen, doch die Stimme wurde so laut, dass es geradezu in seinen Ohren hallte und gerade als Dawn seine Hose geöffnet und ihre Hand hineingeschoben hatte, riss sich Lindsey keuchend von ihr los und drückte sie etwas von sich weg.   
  
„Nicht!“, brachte er hervor. „Dawn … ich … ich kann nicht.“ Sie lachte leise und sah ihn mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an, während sich ihre Hand auch noch unter seine Shorts schob.   
  
„Wirklich? Da ist jemand aber ganz anderer Meinung, wie mir scheint.“ Sie rieb neckend seine Länge entlang und Lindseys Hüfte drängte ihr verlangend entgegen.   
  
„Nein, bitte … hör auf … ich kann das nicht.“ Er konnte durchaus, wie ihm sein Körper mit einer schmerzhaft pochenden Erregung mitteilte, die durch Dawns Streicheln nur noch härter wurde. Aber er wollte sie nicht einfach so nehmen. Nicht unter diesen Umständen, nicht unter einer Lüge. Er brachte es bei allem Verlangen nicht übers Herz, sie so zu benutzen und kämpfte hart darum, ihr die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper wieder zu entreißen.   
  
„Ich will dich Lindsey“, flüsterte Dawn. „Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch willst. Lüg nicht. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen.“ Ihre Stimme war rau und zitterte leicht vor unterdrücktem Verlangen. Lindsey seufzte, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, brachte aber nicht die Kraft auf, um sie von seinem Körper zu lösen.   
  
„Ich darf nicht“, flüsterte er. Sie ließ tatsächlich von ihm ab, eine Mischung aus Ärger und Irritation zeigte sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
„Wovon redest du, verdammt?“   
  
„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich.“ Lindsey kämpfte wirklich schwer mit sich. Ihm war klar, dass er ihr eine gute Begründung liefern musste. Er hatte sie geküsst und sie hatte sein Verlangen gespürt. Während Lindsey noch immer nach einem triftigen Grund für seine Ablehnung suchte, beobachtete ihn Dawn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.   
  
„Du hast eine Minute um mir das zu erklären … länger halte ich das bestimmt nicht aus. Und wenn du mir keinen verdammt guten Grund lieferst, spiel ich Faith und nehme mir was ich will!“, murrte sie drohend. Lindsey atmete tief ein, doch sie strafte ihre Worte Lügen, indem sie erneut leicht mit den Hüften rollte und sich enger an ihn presste. Ein Keuchen kam über Lindseys Lippen. „Zeit läuft.“ Ihr Tonfall hatte etwas Neckendes.   
  
„Ich … ah … also …“ Wieder presste sie sich an ihn und knipste sehr erfolgreich sein Sprachzentrum aus. „Gott, Dawn … bitte … du bist noch … Himmel!“ Verzweifelt versuchte er ihre rollenden Hüften festzuhalten, ihre Bewegungen zu stoppen.   
  
„Okay das war‘s.“ Sie lachte leise. „Zeit ist vorbei.“   
  
„Du bist erst 17!“, stieß Lindsey fast schon in Panik hervor und sofort hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne, starrte ihn irritiert an.   
  
„Wovon redest du? Ich bin 20, Lindsey.“ Lindsey schluckte, sah sie geschockt an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut ausgesprochen? Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt war es auch schon zu spät. Mit Sicherheit hatte er erfolgreich geschafft, das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft mit nur einem Satz zu löschen. „Erkläre“, forderte sie fast tonlos. Verzweifelt kaute Lindsey auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Seit wann war er eigentlich so bescheuert und vermasselte wirklich alles? Wann hatte es angefangen, dass er sich und sein loses Mundwerk überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte?   
  
„Es … es tut mir leid, Dawn“, flüsterte er.   
  
„Hör auf mit Entschuldigungen und sag mir sofort, was du damit meinst.“ Ihre Augen glänzten feucht. Sorgfältig versuchte sich Lindsey seine Worte zurecht zu legen. Jetzt war es an ihm, diese Situation zu retten. Sie zu retten. Er durfte jetzt keine Fehler machen.   
  
„Versprich mir, dass du dir erst alles anhörst, bevor du irgendwas sagst oder tust“, bat er leise. „Lass mich ausreden.“ Sie fixierte ihn einen Moment und nickte dann langsam. „Dein Name ist Dawn Summers. Du bist 17 Jahre alt und vor etwa einem Jahr verschwunden. Deine … deine Mutter sucht verzweifelt nach dir. Du und deine Schwester Buffy … ihr wart abends im Kino, seid aber nie zurückgekommen. Buffy wurde später tot aufgefunden. Du warst verschwunden. Ich kann nur vermuten, was damals passiert ist, aber vermutlich wurdet ihr überfallen und verschleppt … Gott, es tut mir so leid, Dawn. Ich wollte das …“ Sie wich von ihm zurück. Sah ihn geschockt an.   
  
„Wer bist du. Warum sagst du solche Dinge? Ich bin hier aufgewachsen!“, flüsterte Dawn und der Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen sah, bohrte sich durch seinen ganzen Körper. Lindsey litt mit ihr. Vermutlich litt er noch mehr als sie selbst, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm das nicht glauben würde.   
  
„Ich heiße tatsächlich Lindsey McDonald … aber ich bin kein Taxifahrer. Ich … ich bin Privatdetektiv. Deine Mutter hat …“   
  
„Hör auf damit!“, fauchte ihn Dawn an. „Du lügst! Ich glaub dir kein Wort!“  
  
„Dawn, bitte! Ich will doch nur …“ Lindsey stand langsam auf. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Sie vermittelte ihm den Eindruck eines wilden Tieres und jede schnelle Bewegung würde sie aus der Tür jagen, dessen war er sich sicher.   
  
„Nein! Geh … geh weg von mir. Lass mich!“ Sie rannte an ihm vorbei und stürmte aus der Tür. Lindsey setzte ihr nach, doch sie wandte sich um, ihr Handy in der Hand. „Wenn du nicht sofort stehen bleibst, ruf ich Angel an und sag ihm, was du mir gerade gesagt hast!“, fauchte sie ihn an. Lindsey stoppte sofort, hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
  
„Bitte, Dawn. Ich will doch nur …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nicht jetzt, Lindsey. Nicht jetzt.“ Damit wandte sie sich um und rannte davon. Lindsey folgte ihr ganz langsam bis zur Haustür, die sie hatte offen stehen lassen. Dort stand er, minutenlang, während sie einfach die Straße hinunterrannte. Kaum war Dawn außer Sichtweite, brach Lindsey regelrecht zusammen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Er war sicherlich nicht wirklich bewusstlos gewesen. Ohne Hast schloss Lindsey die Türe, als er wieder klar sehen konnte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die Tür im Rücken und wartete. Oh sicher. Er hätte rennen können. Aber er wusste, dass Angel ihn finden würde, ganz egal, wohin er ging.   
  
Er hatte soeben so ziemlich jeden Fehler begangen, den er hätte machen können. Er hatte sich mit einem Klienten eingelassen, seine Deckung auffliegen lassen, seinen Auftrag nicht nur gefährdet sondern verpfuscht und sich selbst und Riley mit sich in allergrößte Gefahr gebracht. Sollte Angel jetzt kommen und ihn mitnehmen, es war Lindsey egal. Er verdiente es nicht anders. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Nein, eigentlich hatte er nicht gedacht. Oder nur ein Teil seines Gehirns hatte gedacht. Er wusste es nicht. Er konnte jetzt im Nachhinein nicht einmal mehr benennen, warum er Dawn all das gesagt hatte. Es war völlig ohne Sinn gewesen. Er hatte alles zerstört.   
  
Die Minuten schleppten sich dahin, wurden zu Stunden. Die Geräusche in der Wohnung störten Lindsey nicht. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Fast sehnte er sich schon danach, von Angel auseinandergenommen zu werden. Zumindest würde das bedeuten, dass er es nicht selbst tun musste.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich genau das machen, überlegte Lindsey bitter. Ja. Das wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee. Angel den Spaß nehmen, indem er ihn nur noch tot aufgreifen konnte. Langsam stand Lindsey auf und holte sich seine Waffe um dem Anführer der Los Muertos vorgreifen zu können. Nur wenig später nahm Lindsey wieder auf dem Sofa Platz, strich fast schon liebevoll über den Lauf der Waffe. Langsam fing er an, die Pistole auseinander zu nehmen und zu reinigen. Er wollte sich keinen weiteren Fehler mehr leisten. Entweder würde er sich oder Angel abknallen, wenn der hier auftauchte.   
  
Allerdings war sich Lindsey ziemlich sicher, dass Angel nicht selbst kommen würde. Das wäre dumm. Er musste ja damit rechnen, dass ein Privatdetektiv, der sich verdeckt in eine Organisation wie seine eingeschleust hatte, nicht ohne Waffe dorthin gehen würde. Gewiss würde er ein paar Handlanger schicken, um Lindsey zu überwältigen und zu ihm zu bringen. Also doch Selbstmord?   
  
Gewiss die sicherste Methode um sich vor einem grausamen und langwierigen Tod nach lang anhaltender Folter zu schützen. Aber dann hätte er wirklich verloren und alles was er bisher durchgemacht hatte, wäre umsonst gewesen.   
  
„Verdammt Riley.“ Lindsey seufzte tief. „Du hast mir so viel beigebracht. Aber darauf hast du mich nicht vorbereiten können.“ Er setzte die Waffe wieder zusammen und schob das Magazin hinein. Langsam zog er den Bolzen zurück und beförderte dadurch die erste Kugel in den Lauf der Waffe. „Über so einen Ausgang haben wir nicht geredet. Sorry, Riley. Wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen. Aber Angel kriegt mich nicht.“ Damit richtete Lindsey die Waffe auf seinen eigenen Kopf und schloss die Augen, als er langsam den Abzug durchdrückte.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Lindsey rührte sich nicht. Seine Hand umklammerte die Waffe fester und er wartete ruhig. Stille. Aber Lindsey hatte keine Angst. Er würde so viele von Angels Handlangern mitnehmen, wie er konnte. Wenn er schon untergehen würde, dann mit einem Knall. Je lauter, desto besser.   
  
Leichte, vorsichtige Schritte kamen langsam näher, blieben stehen. Lindsey wartete geduldig. Vielleicht war es Faith oder vielleicht auch Dawn, doch damit rechnete er am allerwenigsten. Und doch … es klang nach Dawn. Die Schritte waren ihm viel zu vertraut.   
  
Tatsächlich tauchte sie neben der Couch auf, blieb stehen und starrte irritiert und etwas ängstlich auf die Waffe.  Lindsey blickte sie kurz an, warf dann ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Waffe in seiner Hand, sicherte den Revolver wieder und legte ihn wortlos auf den Tisch, ehe er die Beine hochstellte und somit auf dem Sofa Platz für sie freigab.   
  
Ebenso wortlos nahm die junge Frau Platz, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet. Minutenlang schwiegen sie sich erneut an. Lindsey wartete einfach, ob sie etwas sagen würde. Er hatte genug geredet. Es war an ihr, darauf zu reagieren.   
  
„Das war unfair“, meinte sie nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit leise. „Du wirfst mir an den Kopf dass nichts wahr ist, was ich über ein Jahr lang für wahr gehalten habe, gibst mir eine neue Familie und reißt mir die Hälfte davon im gleichen Atemzug wieder aus der Hand.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“ Sie nickte knapp. Wieder herrschte Stille. Lindsey wusste nicht, was sie von ihm erwartete oder was er sagen sollte. Also wartete er einfach ab, ob sie Fragen stellen würde. Seinetwegen sollte sie ihn auch anschreien. Irgendwie wünschte er es sich fast. Sie hatte jedes Recht dazu, dessen war er sich voll bewusst. Er lehnte die Knie gegen die Lehne und betrachtete sie schweigend. Ihr Gesicht war aufgequollen und ihre Augen gerötet. Sie hatte geweint. Lindsey hasste sich gleich noch etwas mehr, dafür, dass er ihr so etwas angetan hatte.   
  
„Warum?“, fragte sie leise. „Warum hast du es mir gesagt? Du hast dich damit in große Gefahr gebracht. Woher wusstest du, dass ich nicht geradewegs zu Angel rennen und dich verraten würde?“   
  
„Wusste ich nicht.“ Lindsey rutschte in eine etwas bequemere Position. „Warum ich es dir gesagt habe? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte es bei einer Lüge belassen? Irgendwann hättest du es herausgefunden. Hättest du mich dann nicht mehr gehasst, dich benutzt gefühlt?“ Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern. Leise seufzend setzte sich Lindsey auf. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht unter diesen Umständen ins Bett zerren. Nicht mit einer so schwerwiegenden Lüge im Raum. Davon abgesehen … das wäre Verführung Minderjähriger gewesen.“ Dawn schnaubte.  
  
„Wirklich? Und dass du mir schon unzählige Male deine Finger in den Körper gerammt hast, war noch nicht strafbar, huh? Das war dann keine Verführung Minderjähriger, wie du es so schön nennst?“ Lindseys Magen krampfte, doch er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Das war genauso falsch. Aber ehrlich … wie würdest du dich jetzt fühlen, wenn wir wirklich…“ Er schaffte es nicht, das ‚was wäre wenn‘ auszusprechen. E s schien ihm so unmöglich wie eine Reise zum Mond, dass zwischen ihnen noch einmal etwas passieren würde. Er räusperte sich rasch, senkte den Blick etwas. „Steht dir natürlich frei, mich anzuzeigen. Hast jedes Recht dazu. Wäre nur hilfreich, wenn du das erst machen würdest, wenn wir beide hier raus sind.“  Sie bewegte sich leicht, wandte den Blick in seine Richtung, doch Lindsey konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, sie anzusehen, aus Angst nur Verachtung und Hass in ihrem Blick zu finden.   
  
„War alles eine Lüge?“, fragte sie leise nach, den Blick noch immer in seine Richtung gewandt. Ihre kleinen Hände krallten sich in ihre Kleidung. Langsam hob Lindsey den Kopf, begegnete ihrem Blick und alles, was er in ihren Augen und ihrem Gesicht fand, waren Angst und Verwirrung. Langsam aber bestimmt schüttelte er den Kopf.   
  
„Du bist nicht die, für die du dich hältst und ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst. Aber alles was ich sonst gesagt habe … war wahr.“ Dawn schwieg, wandte den Blick erneut ab und richtete ihn dann auf die Waffe, deutete fragend darauf. „Ich hab dafür einen Waffenschein. Ist legal“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Hab überlegt, ob ich mich wehren soll, wenn sie mich abholen und ein paar Los Muertos mit mir in den Tod ziehen oder ob ich mich lieber selbst abknallen sollte, bevor mich Angel in die Finger bekommt“, gestand er wahrheitsgemäß.  Er wollte nicht mehr lügen, konnte es nicht mehr. Nicht Dawn gegenüber.   
  
„Was?“ Mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck starrte Dawn ihn nun an. „Du … du wolltest dich … umbringen?“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.   
  
„Hab dran gedacht. Aber Selbstmord ist feige und ich bin kein Feigling.“ Seine Stimme klang fest, obwohl er von seinen eigenen Worten absolut nicht überzeugt war. Er hielt sich mittlerweile für den größten Feigling in ganz L.A.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast.“   
  
„Ich auch. Hab dir genug angetan. Wenn ich das wirklich gemacht hätte und du wärst hier reingekommen … was für eine Sauerei.“ Es war eine Mischung aus Wahrheit und Scherz, doch ihm war selbst klar, dass es ein misslungener Scherz war. „Warum bist du überhaupt zurückgekommen?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.   
  
„Warum?“ Dawn zuckte leicht die Schultern und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, starrte einen Moment an die Decke. „Im ersten Moment wollte ich es nicht glauben, aber dann hab ich nachgedacht … eigentlich hast du mir nur bestätigt, was ich tief in mir längst wusste: Ich gehöre nicht hierher und ich bin nicht die, für die mich alle halten oder die mir alle einreden wollten, dass ich bin … dann noch das, was Faith heute gesagt hat … Ich weiß auch nicht. Mein Leben hat einfach hinten und vorne nicht zu mir gepasst. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer ich war oder jetzt bin oder sonst irgendwas … ich kann nicht Dawn von den Los Muertos sein.“ Lindsey seufzte und irritiert wandte ihm Dawn das Gesicht zu.   
  
„Vermutlich wirst du mich dafür hassen, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber … du musst es trotzdem noch ein wenig länger sein“, meinte er leise. „Ich meine … wenn Angel rausfindet, dass du das jetzt weißt, bin ich mit Sicherheit tot und du bist vermutlich in Gefahr … ich hatte absolut kein Recht, dich in Gefahr zu bringen und es tut mir unendlich leid, Dawn … ich …  ich hätte einfach das Maul halten sollen. Wenn dir was passiert, wegen mir … ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen … Scheiße Dawn, es tut mir so leid …“  
  
„Mir nicht.“ Sie lächelte unsicher. „Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt weiß, dass ich wirklich nicht hierher gehöre, dass es nicht nur ein dummes, fehlgeleitetes Gefühl ist, weißt du? Und … ich bin dir tatsächlich dankbar, dass du die Situation nicht einfach ausgenutzt hast … du hast Recht, vermutlich hätte ich dann so richtig verachtet oder … ich weiß auch nicht. Können wir einfach nochmal anfangen?“ Lindsey nickte schwach und ergriff ihre Hand, als sie sie ihm entgegenstreckte. „Dawn … Dawn Summers“, meinte sie leise.    
  
„Lindsey McDonald.“ Er schüttelte ihre Hand kurz und lächelte sie dankbar an. „Sehr erfreut.“  
  
„Ebenso … so.  Mr. McDonald  … hast du schon einen Plan, wie wir hier rauskommen?“ Seufzend schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf. „Na gut.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Dann bin ich mal noch ein Weilchen Dawn von den Los Muertos. Das kriege ich hin. Ich glaube sogar, jetzt noch besser als vorher, weil ich weiß, dass es nur gespielt ist und ich nicht völlig verquer gestrickt bin … uhm … macht das Sinn?“ Lindsey schmunzelte.   
  
„Ich glaube ja.“   
  
„So … und … was machen wir jetzt?“  
  
„So tun als sei nichts gewesen.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Zumindest, sobald irgendwer in der Nähe ist.“ Dawn nickte und deutete erneut auf die Waffe auf dem Tisch.   
  
„Kannst das Ding wegpacken, Lindsey. Angel weiß von nichts. Der kommt nicht.  Das Teil macht mir Angst …“   
  
„Entschuldige!“ Lindsey sprang sofort auf und nahm die Waffe vom Tisch, um sie zu verstauen. Da er wusste, dass Faith in seinen Schrank ging, verstaute er die Waffe in der Küche in einer Schublade. Dort hatte er die Frau noch nie gesehen und hoffte, dass sich das auch nicht plötzlich ändern würde. Er ging zurück zu Dawn und nahm erneut neben ihr Platz. „Ist weg. Tut mir leid. Wollte dich nicht ängstigen …“  Dawn verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn an.   
  
„Hör auf, dich ständig zu entschuldigen. Es reicht jetzt. Das nervt“, meinte Dawn und lächelte leicht.   
  
„Ent…“  Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick. Sie schmunzelte leicht. „Hm … und jetzt?“Dawn zuckte leicht die Schultern. Die Situation war einfach nur komisch, die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen wie weggeblasen. Am liebsten hätte Lindsey sie in die Arme gezogen und ihr versichert, dass alles gut werden würde und dass es schon sehr bald gut werden würde, doch das konnte er nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie es weitergehen würde und mit Sicherheit wusste er nicht, wie sie aus den Fängen der Los Muertos entwischen sollten, ohne sich in große Gefahr zu begeben. Sie mussten die ganze Organisation hochnehmen, alles andere war sinnlos. Zumindest Angel und seine engsten Vertrauten mussten unbedingt von der Bildfläche verschwinden, ansonsten waren sie in ewiger Gefahr.  
  
„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?“, erkundigte sich Dawn leise. „Siehst besorgt aus.“  
  
„Weil ich ehrlich gesagt absolut keine Ahnung habe, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll.“ Lindsey seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.   
  
„Setz dich erst mal. Machst mich ganz nervös.“ Lindsey gehorchte. „Wenn wir das nächste Mal in die Gruft gehen, wirst du wohl nicht wieder mit ner Hose auftauchen können. Zu auffällig.“  Dawn sah ihn fast schon um Entschuldigung bittend an. Lindsey nickte schweigend. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht ging. Sie betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick länger, dann legte sie sich hin und bettete den Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „Ist das in Ordnung?“ Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Lindsey nickte lächelnd. Das war mehr als in Ordnung. Eine Weile sah sie ihn nur an und er erwiderte ihren Blick, fing dann an, sanft durch ihre Haare zu streichen.   
  
„Ist das in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich leise. Sie nickte und er war froh, dass sie nicht doch aufsprang und vor ihm floh.   
  
„Hast du eine Frau?“, erkundigte Dawn sich plötzlich. Lindsey sah sie überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Freundin?“ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Freund?“  
  
„Hey, vorne halt. Mein Hintern bleibt ne Einbahnstraße. Ich steh nicht auf Männer.“ Sie grinste.   
  
„Soll aber echt gut sein. G-Punkt des Mannes und alles … wundert mich eigentlich, dass dich Faith noch nicht in die Geheimnisse des Analverkehrs eingeführt hat. Die steht drauf, nen Kerl mit nem Strap-on oder nem Dildo zu nehmen …“ Lindsey verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ex-Frau?“, wechselte Dawn unvermittelt wieder das Thema. Doch abermals schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf. „Kinder?“   
  
„Nein. Gar nichts. Frei und ungebunden. Mein Job ist zu gefährlich, um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, eine Familie zu gründen“, erklärte er irritiert. Sie stellte eindeutig zu viele Fragen. Andererseits konnte er gut verstehen, dass sie neugierig war und herausfinden wollte, wer er denn nun wirklich war. Dawn schmiegte sich etwas mehr an seinen Oberschenkel, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und gähnte verhalten, ehe sie ihn wieder aufmerksam betrachtete.   
  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“, erkundigte sich Dawn nach einer Weile. Lindsey seufzte etwas.   
  
„Alt“, meinte er ausweichend, doch sie widerholte ihre Frage schlicht. „34“, gab er schließlich unsicher zu und zog seine Hand zurück. Sie runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Das ist wirklich alt“, erklärte sie und reckte etwas den Hals auf der Suche nach seiner Hand. „Warum hörst du auf? Das gefällt mir.“ Ein leises Geständnis. Wortlos fing er wieder an, in ihren Haaren zu spielen. „Du bist doppelt so alt wie ich“, stellte sie dann mit einer erschreckenden Ruhe und Nüchternheit fest. Lindsey nickte langsam. „Du könntest rein theoretisch mein Vater sein.“  
  
„Hör bitte auf.“ Lindsey schluckte schwer. Seine Stimme war rau, doch diesmal nicht vor Lust oder Erregung. „Ich hab so schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Bohr nicht noch in der Wunde, bitte.“  
  
„Ich versuch nur, die Situation zu analysieren“, erklärte Dawn ruhig. Lindsey schwieg. „Ich will nur wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie völlig irritiert anstarrte. Seine Hand bewegte sich nicht länger, seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Dabei schossen ihm tausend Fragen durch den Kopf.   
  
„W-was?“, stammelte er endlich. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, ruhig und gefasst. Fast hatte Lindsey den Eindruck, dass sie die ältere von ihnen war. Sie wirkte so unerschüttert und entspannt, dass er sich wirklich fragte, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vor sich ging. Dawn lächelte sanft und drückte sich hoch. Sie sah Lindsey aufmerksam an, hob die Hand und strich ein paar Strähnen hinter sein Ohr, was bei ihm einen leichten, wohligen Schauer auslöste. Behutsam liebkosten ihre Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht. Lindsey starrte sie noch immer ziemlich geschockt und irritiert an, versuchte den Sinn ihrer Worte und ihres Verhaltens zu erfassen.   
  
Wortlos strich sie über seine Stirn, über seine Nasenwurzel hinunter, folgte ihren sanften Berührungen mit aufmerksamen Blicken. Lindsey schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen, ohne zu wissen, was sie eigentlich genau vorhatte. Weiter wanderten ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen, strichen über die Stoppel an Kinn und Oberlippe, streichelten über seine Wangen zu seinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
„Ich mag es, wenn du lachst“, meinte sie auf einmal leise. Lindsey öffnete die Augen wieder, sah sie fragend an. Sie lächelte fast schon verträumt. „Du lächelst viel zu selten. Ich mag die kleinen Fältchen um deine Augen, die man dann sieht.“ Lindsey stöhnte gequält auf und ließ den Kopf noch hinten sacken.   
  
„Sollen wir gleich noch einen Grabstein bestellen gehen? Ich weiß, dass ich alt bin, verdammt. Hör bitte auf, darauf herumzureiten. Hilft mir nicht gerade, mich irgendwie besser zu fühlen.“ Sie lachte leise, hockte sich ohne Vorwarnung auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.   
  
„Nein, keinen Grabstein. Da hab ich was dagegen. Ich will noch was von dir haben.“ Erneut runzelte Lindsey die Stirn. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Das sind nur Zahlen“, meinte Dawn schließlich leise. „Gut, ich bin etwas jünger als ich gedacht habe und du etwas älter als ich geschätzt hätte … aber es sind doch nur Zahlen, Lindsey.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich gerne in deiner Nähe bin. Die Zahlen lassen deine Stimme nicht anders klingen und sie ändern dein Aussehen nicht“, fuhr sie sanft fort. „Ich mochte dich vorher schon und ich mag dich auch jetzt noch und mir ist egal, wie alt du bist. Ich bin viel zu gerne in deiner Nähe um mich von ein paar Zahlen verjagen zu lassen. Ist es für dich denn wirklich so ein großes Problem? Sehe ich jetzt anders aus? Wirke ich kindlicher auf dich, nur weil ich erst 17 bin?“  
  
Lindsey schluckte etwas, schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, wie alt sie war und nie hatte es etwas daran ändern können, dass er sie begehrte, auch wenn sein Verstand sich dagegen aufbäumen wollte.   
  
„Nein, aber … ich meine … du bist trotzdem noch ein Kind, vor dem Gesetz und ich bin erwachsen und … das ist einfach falsch. Ich … ich darf dich nicht wollen … das ist nicht in Ordnung … und … ich meine …“ Dawn grinste etwas.   
  
„Hm. Du darfst nicht? Das heißt, du willst mich eigentlich?“ Lindsey schloss die Augen für einen winzigen Augenblick. Er wollte sie so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und nickte, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, als würde die kurze Bewegung all seine Kraft kosten und er sich ihr damit völlig ausliefern.  Sie strahlte regelrecht und drängte sich an ihn. „Gott sei Dank“, murmelte sie dicht an seinem Hals. „Ich bin so froh … ich dachte schon … ich meine … Himmel, Lindsey, ich wollte dich von Anfang an! Meinst du denn, ich wäre hiergeblieben als du krank warst, wenn mir nicht der Gedanke, dass du völlig alleine oder in den Händen von Fremden dahin vegetierst den Verstand geraubt hätte? Gott, ich will dich so sehr …“   
  
Lindsey wurde schwindlig. Er kochte und fror in gleichem Maße, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie einfach küssen oder lieber sanft in die Arme schließen sollte, konnte nicht entscheiden zwischen Leidenschaft und Liebe. Sanft legte er die Arme um sie und drückte sie etwas enger an sich, nur um sie einen Moment später von sich wegzuschieben, um sie einen Atemzug lang anzusehen und dann ihre Lippen zu erobern.  
  
Sein Kuss war leidenschaftlich, ein wenig zu hart, wie ihm bewusst wurde, als ihre Hände für einen Moment gegen seine Brust drückten. Lindsey zwang sich, das Feuer seiner Leidenschaft zu zügeln und etwas sanfter zu sein, rief sich vehement ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass sie sich an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Er wollte sie wahrlich nicht verschrecken, indem er nun wirklich über sie herfiel wie in hungriges Raubtier.  
  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich ständig. Es war als hätte jemand eine Achterbahn mit mehreren Loopings in sein Gehirn gesetzt und jeder Gedanke wurde wieder und wieder auf den Kopf gestellt und durchgeschüttelt, bis er den Sinn der einzelnen Gedanken nicht mehr erfassen konnte.   
  
Erstes Mal, klang es irgendwo von fern. Sei sanft. Er konnte es nicht und es schmerzte ihn, dass er so haltlos war. Er ließ von ihren Lippen ab, vernahm, wie sie atemlos aufkeuchte, schlang die Arme um ihren zerbrechlichen Körper und stand auf. Dawn schlang die Beine um seinen Körper, klammerte sich an ihn. Sie zitterte leicht und es war ihm unmöglich, einzuschätzen ob sie vor Verlangen zitterte oder vor Angst.   
  
Was wenn sie vor ihrem Gedächtnisverlust ein geradezu keusches Leben geführt hatte? Was wenn sie tatsächlich unberührt war und er sie jetzt so grob nahm? Er würde ihr wehtun. Das würde er so und so. Es schien ihm völlig unmöglich, dass er ihr nicht wehtat. Lindsey fühlte sich wie eine Rakete, die sich mit aller Kraft in den Himmel schrauben würde.   
  
Er trug Dawn ins Schlafzimmer, ließ sich mit ihr in den Armen aufs Bett sinken, kämpfte erneut gegen die ungezügelte Begierde an, zwang sich dazu, sich von ihr zu lösen und sie anzusehen. Tatsächlich erblickte er Angst in ihrem Gesicht, wenngleich er im selben Ausdruck auch ihr Verlangen erkennen konnte. Und noch etwas anderes: Müdigkeit. Es war spät geworden, sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt. Wollte er sie wirklich nehmen, rücksichtslos und gedankenlos, nur weil ihm der Sinn danach stand?   
  
Nein. Sie war ihm viel zu wichtig. Also schaltete Lindsey gefühlte fünf Gänge zurück, auch wenn es ihm unendlich schwer fiel. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Lindsey lächelte beruhigend, strich die wirren Haare aus ihrer Stirn. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Mädchen. Sie war aufgewühlt, das war offensichtlich und er fragte sich insgeheim, ob es nicht vielleicht eine dumme Idee war, jetzt mit ihr zu schlafen, in der Hitze des Moments. Vielleicht würde sie es am nächsten Tag bereuen? Womöglich würde sie bei Tageslicht anders darüber denken?  
  
„Angst?“, flüsterte er sanft. Sie nickte nach einigem Zögern. Kaum merklich. Dann wandte sie den Blick ab und gähnte erneut.   
  
„Was wenn … wenn du danach enttäuscht bist?“, stieß sie schließlich hervor. Er lächelte sanft, strich ihr wieder eine Strähne hinter das Ohr, welche in ihr Gesicht gerutscht war, ließ dann schweren Herzens von ihr ab.   
  
„Du bist müde, nicht wahr?“, fragte er leise und versuchte nach Möglichkeit nicht enttäuscht zu klingen. Sie hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, das merkte er jetzt deutlich. Wieder nickte Dawn schwach.   
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht … aber ich bin den halben Tag durch die Stadt gerannt …“   
  
„Hey. Das macht nichts. Schlaf erst mal. Ruh dich aus. Ich geh nirgendwo hin.“ Natürlich wollte er sie. Er  brannte, sehnte sich nach ihren Berührungen, ihrer Hitze. Verzehrte sich danach, in ihr zu sein und wollte jede Nuance ihrer Hingabe genießen.  Aber nicht so. So wie Dawn im Moment aussah, schien es ihm gut möglich, dass sie mittendrin einschlafen würde. Spätestens sofort nach ihrem Höhepunkt. Das wollte er nicht. Sie sollte es genießen können, jeden Moment, jede Berührung, jede Bewegung. Also musste er sich in Geduld üben, war es auch noch so schwer.   
  
„Aber ich kann doch nicht … das ist doch gemein, wenn ich jetzt …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich hin. Winkte sie zu sich.   
  
„So wie du aussiehst, schläfst du mir beim Vorspiel ein.“ Er lachte leise. „Komm schon her und mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin nicht böse, falls du das denkst.“ Sie seufzte und legte sich zu ihm, ließ sich von Lindsey in die Arme ziehen und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
  
„Bist hart wie ein Brett“, murrte sie schläfrig. „Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht …“  
  
„Ganz sicher.“ Er hauchte sanfte Küsse auf ihre Schultern, ließ sie dann gehen, damit sie Shirt und Hose ablegen konnte, tat es ihr gleich. Unterwäsche behielten sie beide an und er war froh darüber. Lindsey fragte sich ohnehin schon, ob er die Nacht neben ihr überleben würde. Ihre Haut steckte ihn in Brand, wo immer sie ihn berührte. Dann schmiegte sie sich erneut an ihn und wieder hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, gleich zu verbrennen. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er die Arme um sie legte und langsam ausatmete.   
  
„Halt mich fest“, bat sie, was völlig überflüssig war.   
  
„Ich lass dich nie mehr los.“ Ein leises Geständnis, eine Drohung. Nein, ganz gewiss würde er sie nicht mehr aus seinen Armen entlassen. Gleich darauf teilte ihm ihr ruhiges Atmen mit, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Lindsey seufzte leise und zog behutsam die Decke über sie beide. Insgeheim fragte er sich, wie oft er das noch aushalten würde. Es war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass er ihr so nah gewesen war, so kurz vor dem Ziel, das brennende Verlangen der jungen Frau ihm den Atem geraubt hatte und jedes Mal war es nicht dazu gekommen, obwohl sie es beide so sehr wollten. War das irgendeine Art von Vorahnung? Ein Zeichen? Ein Hinweis von höheren Mächten?   
  
Doch den Gedanken schob Lindsey schnell wieder beiseite und lächelte darüber. Nein. Sie wusste jetzt, wer er war, wie alt er war und wie alt sie war. Hätte er sie heute nicht so verstört und davon gejagt, wäre sie nicht so müde gewesen, sie hätten gewiss miteinander geschlafen. Nichts hätte sie davon abhalten können, unter normalen Umständen.   
  
„Morgen“, flüsterte Lindsey leise. „Morgen gehörst du mir.“ Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte ebenfalls zu schlafen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sank auch er in das Land der Träume.  
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey wachte auf, weil Dawn unruhig wurde. Sie wehrte sich im Traum gegen seine Umarmung und irritiert ließ er sie los. Das Mädchen rollte sich zur Seite, von ihm weg, lag einen Augenblick still und wurde dann erneut unruhig. Wieder suchte sie seine Nähe und schmiegte sich an ihn, lag dann doch wieder ruhig. Lindsey lauschte aufmerksam, doch sie schien den Traum überwunden zu haben und schlief wieder besser. Nachdenklich strich er ihr über die langen Haare und grübelte, was sie wohl geträumt haben mochte.   
  
Lindsey erwachte früh und stand vorsichtig auf, um Dawn nicht zu wecken. Nach einem kurzen Stop im Bad inklusive Zähne putzen, ging er in die Küche, setzte frischen Kaffee auf und kramte ein Tablett hervor. Leise summend fing er an, Frühstück zu machen und alles fein säuberlich auf das Tablett zu drapieren. Er lachte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er so etwas schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht hatte und musste sich schmunzelnd eingestehen, dass er wirklich schwer verliebt sein musste.   
  
Wieder und wieder ging er den gestrigen Tag in Gedanken durch, alles was Dawn gesagt hatte. Sie hatte gemeint, der Altersunterschied würde sie nicht stören, doch war es wirklich so? Hatte sie letzte Nacht nicht etwa wegen ihm unruhig geschlafen? Ängstigte es sie, dass er sich nicht wirklich hatte zurückhalten können? Wie würde die Sache heute aussehen?   
  
Er ging später zurück ins Schlafzimmer und lächelte, als ihn Dawn noch verschlafen anblinzelte. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg aus dem  Bad zurück zum Bett und ließ sich brummend wieder auf die Matratze fallen, als er eintrat.   
  
„Guten Morgen“, meinte er sanft. „Frühstück?“ Lachend rollte sich Dawn auf den Rücken und setzte sich dann träge auf.   
  
„Ich bin nicht käuflich“,  meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Willst du mir jetzt Frühstück servieren und ich bin dann der Nachtisch?“   
  
„Nur, wenn du das willst.“  
  
„Und wenn nicht?“   
  
„Dann … Muss ich heute auf den Nachtisch verzichten.“ Lindsey versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu ergründen. Es schien ein Spiel zu sein, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht vielleicht doch ernst meinte. Doch nur heiße Küsse im Affekt? Zweifel, jetzt da sie ausgeschlafen war und die Sache mit klarem Kopf nochmal überdenken konnte?  
  
„Hey“, meinte sie sanft. „Das war ein Scherz, Lindsey. Himmel, hör auf dich wegen allem verunsichern zu lassen. Meinst du etwa, ich war gestern betrunken und hab deshalb gesagt, dass es mich nicht weiter stört, wie alt du bist?“ Lindsey räusperte sich und senkte den Blick. Seit wann war er eigentlich so leicht durchschaubar? Mit einem leisen Seufzen stellte er das Tablett auf ihren Schoß.   
  
„Kann nichts dafür“, murmelte er geknickt. „Es ist nur …“ Fast schon hilflos stand er neben dem Bett, wusste so gar nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, weil er nur seine Boxershorts anhatte. Normal hätte er die Hände jetzt in die Hosentaschen gestopft und die Schultern hochgezogen. Aber das ging gerade nicht.   
  
„Niedlich“, meinte Dawn auf einmal und betrachtete ihn lächelnd. „Du siehst aus, wie ein kleiner Junge, der beichten will, dass er gerade beim Fußballspielen das Fenster eingeschossen hat.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dawn klopft auf die Matratze neben ihn. „Setz dich her, bitte. Machst mich ganz nervös. Und dann erklär mir mal, was los ist. Es ist nur was?“  
  
„‘tschuldigung“, nuschelte Lindsey geknickt und nahm dann wirklich wieder auf dem Bett Platz. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun“, meinte er auf einmal. „Aber du bist so … ich weiß auch nicht. Wenn du mich berührst, kommt es mir vor, als würdest du in meinem Kopf einen Schalter umlegen und alles was ich dann noch denken kann, ist, wie sehr ich dich haben will. Sofort. Ungeduldig … macht das irgendwie Sinn?“   
  
„Weiß nicht. Kann in deinen Kopf nicht reingucken.“ Dawn lächelte. „Ich weiß nur … dass ich jetzt verdammt nochmal nicht reden will. Und ich will nichts essen. Das Einzige, was ich will … Das bist du.“ Ihre Hand berührte seine und fast schon erschrocken zog Lindsey seine Hand zurück, außer ihrer Reichweite. „Hey. Ich halte einiges aus. Die Frage ist, ob du mich aushältst“, flüsterte sie.  „Verdammt, Lindsey … ich will dich. Jetzt.“   
  
Lindsey keuchte leise und wunderte sich im gleichen Augenblick, wie sie es schaffte, ihn mit einem einzigen Satz so sehr zu erregen. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Er hatte sich noch etwas besser im Griff als am Abend zuvor, dennoch waren seine Küsse leidenschaftlich. Nicht weniger leidenschaftlich als ihre, stellte er jedoch sogleich fest.   
  
Dawn rutschte höher und das Tablett geriet ins Wanken. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, wollte ihm entgegen drängen. Das Frühstück war im Weg. Sie schob das Tablett weg, knurrte unmutig. Lindsey löste sich einen Augenblick von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen.   
  
„Scheiß aufs Frühstück. Gleich zum Nachtisch“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und schmiss das Tablett samt Inhalt einfach vom Bett. Klirrend ging Geschirr zu Bruch, Kaffee und Toast verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Dawn lachte auf, strampelte die Decke von sich, drängte sich in seine Arme. Ungeduldig zerrte sie an seinen Shorts, während Lindsey ihren BH öffnete. Dawn schlang die Beine um ihn und rieb sich an ihm, er lag irgendwie plötzlich über ihr, küsste sie voller Verzweiflung und versuchte sie ebenfalls von dem dünnen Höschen zu befreien, das ihre empfindsamste Stelle vor ihm verbarg. Sie ließ nicht von ihm ab, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würden und sie endlich den klammernden Griff ihrer Schenkel löste, damit er sie von dem letzten Kleidungsstück befreien konnte.   
  
„Hm. Ich störe wohl gerade?“, erkundigte sich da eine schneidende Stimme.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Faith Stunden später mit ihm ‚fertig‘ war, hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, dass er wohl die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr hart werden würde. Er hatte sich gewehrt. Und wie er sich gewehrt hatte, aber offensichtlich war Faith dadurch nur noch überzeugter gewesen, dass sie ihn mal so richtig auslaugen musste. Auch Dawn hatte heftigst widersprochen, als ihre so genannte Schwester tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, Lindsey zu fordern. Aber am Ende hatte Faith gewonnen.  
  
Lindsey fühlte sich einfach nur schäbig und benutzt, dreckig. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er jetzt tatsächlich weder Lust noch Energie hatte, um mit Dawn auch noch intim zu werden. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er hatte sich von Faith nehmen lassen, hatte all ihre dummen Spielchen mitgespielt, hatte ihr alles gegeben, was sie gefordert hatte. Als Faith endlich gegangen war und Dawn zurück kam, wandte Lindsey den Blick ab. Dawn nahm auf der Matratze Platz und strich ihm die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Behutsam hob sie seinen Kopf an und machte sich an der Schnalle zu schaffen, die den Knebel an Ort und Stelle hielt. Faith war gegangen ohne ‚aufzuräumen‘, hatte ihn einfach liegen gelassen. Achtlos zur Seite geworfen.   
  
Behutsam drückte Dawn gegen sein Kinn, um den Ballknebel zwischen seinen Zähnen herauslösen zu können. Lindseys Kiefer schmerzte gewaltig. Zu lange hatte er den Mund nicht schließen können und Faith hatte diesmal einen größeren Knebel benutzt. Dawn legte den Knebel beiseite und rieb sanft über seine schmerzenden Kiefergelenke, massierte die verspannten Muskeln behutsam.   
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte sie leise. „Faith hat dich nur derartig rangenommen, weil sie gesehen hat, dass ich absolut nicht nach ihren Regeln spiele. Sie weiß, dass ich dich viel zu gerne hab. Sie hat das nur gemacht, um mich zu treffen.“ Dawn hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen, doch Lindsey konnte den Kuss absolut nicht erwidern. Sein Kiefer und seine Muskeln verweigerten jeglichen Dienst.   
  
„Mach mich los“, bat er leise und die wenigen Worte kosteten ihn unendlich viel Mühe. Dawn nickte rasch und löste die Fesseln an den Fußgelenken und den Handgelenken. Matt zog Lindsey die rechte Hand zu sich, kaum dass Dawn ihn befreit hatte, und löste eine der Klammern, die Faith an seinen Brustwarzen angebracht hatte.   
  
„Warte, das…“ Dawn Warnung kam zu spät. Kaum hatte er die Klammer gelöst, schoss scharfer Schmerz durch seine Brust und Lindsey keuchte irritiert auf. Das Brennen und Ziehen hielt an, wollte scheinbar gar nicht aufhören. Dawn hielt seine Hand fest. „Dummerchen“, murmelte sie tadelnd. „Versteh ja, dass du den ganzen Kram loswerden willst, aber vertrau mir bitte. Lass mich dir helfen. Ich weiß wenigstens, wie du vermeiden kannst, dass dir hinterher noch mehr wehtut als es jetzt schon der Fall ist, huh?“  
  
Lindsey blinzelte schweigend. Der Schmerz ebbte endlich ab und der Gedanke, dass er das Ganze gleich nochmal mitmachen würde, war so gar nicht erbaulich. Besorgt sah Dawn ihn an.  
  
„Faith ist so ein Miststück.“ Lindsey konnte nur schwach nicken. „Halt ruhig und lass vor allem die Hand weg“, meinte sie dann leise und machte sich an der zweiten Klammer zu schaffen. Lindsey schloss die Augen und wartete mit stockendem Atem auf den scharfen, brennenden Schmerz, der ihn gleich heimsuchen würde.   
  
Dawn löste die Klammer und ersetzte sie mit ihren Fingern, die fest und fast schon erbarmungslos in seine Brustknospe kniffen. Der Schmerz den der Wechsel hervorgerufen hatte, war jedoch sehr kurz gewesen und durchaus erträglich. Langsam löste sie den unbarmherzigen Griff, gab seine malträtierte Brustknospe ganz behutsam frei und tatsächlich war es diesmal weit weniger schmerzhaft, wie Lindsey irritiert feststellte.   
  
„Die Nerven gewöhnen sich irgendwann an den ständigen Druck und den Schmerz und es wird erträglich“, meinte Dawn leise. „Wenn das dann zu plötzlich wegfällt, tut es wieder tierisch weh.“ Sie ließ endlich von ihm ab und nahm ihm die Lederriemen von den Gelenken ab. Lindsey richtete sich langsam auf, senkte erneut den Blick. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich derartig schäbig gefühlt. Faith hatte ihn zwar schon unzählige Male drangsaliert und benutzt, aber heute war es anders gewesen. Zuvor hatte es ihn nicht weiter getroffen. Ein Job, etwas, was er tun musste, um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber jetzt hatte er Dawn und er kam sich vor, als hätte er sie betrogen, hintergangen.   
  
„Geh duschen“, murmelte er leise. Sperma, Schweiß und Wachs klebten an seiner Haut und er wollte all das einfach wegwaschen und mit dem Dreck auch gleich die Erinnerung und das Gefühl von Faiths Händen auf seiner Haut, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er das nicht einfach mit warmen Wasser würde wegspülen können. Dawn hielt ihn auf, strich sanft über seine Wange.   
  
„Was ist los, Lindsey?“ Ihre Stimme war leise und sanft. „Warum weichst du mir aus? Sieh mich an. Bitte.“ Nur widerstrebend hob Lindsey den Blick, sah ihr einen kurzen Moment lang in die Augen, nur um dann rasch an ihr vorbei zu sehen. „Lindsey. Hast du jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, oder was ist los?“ Zögerlich nickte er. Sie seufzte und hockte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß, legte die Unterarme auf seine Schultern und sah ihn aufmerksam an.   
  
„Nicht“, murmelte Lindsey fast schon erschrocken. Ihn ekelte vor sich selbst. Wie konnte sie sich so einfach an ihn schmiegen, ihn überhaupt berühren?  
  
„Doch“, meinte Dawn ruhig. „Und jetzt hör gut zu. Du konntest nichts machen, okay? Sie hätte sich bei Angel ausgeheult und der hätte dich für ne kleine Umerziehung mitgenommen und ich hätte nichts dagegen tun können. Du musstest ihr ihren Willen lassen und ich weiß, dass das alles andere als Freiwillig war. Mir ist egal, ob du jetzt nicht mehr in Stimmung bist, weil ehrlich gesagt, find ich auch, dass Faith der größte Stimmungskiller ist. Und du hast mich nicht betrogen oder sonst etwas. Du musst dich nicht schäbig fühlen und ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Also hör auf, dich selbst fertig zu machen.“ Nachdenklich sah Lindsey sie an.   
  
„Wie alt bist du noch gleich?“, erkundigte er sich leise. „Langsam wird es langweilig, nicht wahr? Ständig musst du auf mich aufpassen.“   
  
„Ich mag das aber.“ Sie lächelte offen. „Wenn das nötig ist, damit du dich besser fühlst, stört es mich nicht weiter. Und glaub nicht, dass ich dich gerne mit ihr teile. Gar nicht. Wenn ich ne Möglichkeit gesehen hätte, hätte ich Faith mit 'nem ordentlichen Arschtritt vor die Tür gesetzt. Meinen Süßen so zu behandeln …“ Lindsey schmunzelte.   
  
„Da helf ich nächstes Mal mit“, meinte er scherzend. „Aber jetzt will ich wirklich duschen. Ich klebe.“  
  
„M-hm.“ Dawn drängte sich an ihn und lachte leise. „Stört es dich, wenn ich mitkomme?“   
  
„So lang du nicht versuchst, Sex unter der Dusche zu provozieren … ich bin echt am Ende“, gestand Lindsey leise. „Brauch ne Pause.“  
  
„Hey, ich hab gesagt, ich will mitduschen und nicht, dass ich dich unter der Dusche vernaschen will. Das heb ich mir für morgen auf und ich weiß auch schon, wohin wir flüchten, damit uns nicht wieder irgendwer oder irgendwas in die Quere kommt. Nochmal lass ich das nicht zu.“  
  
„Wohin?“  
  
„Siehst du dann. Jetzt komm.“ Dawn lachte und kletterte von ihm runter.   
  
* * *  
  
Nach einer sehr ausgiebigen und unschuldigen Dusche, einem ziemlich verspäteten Mittagessen vom Chinesen und etwas verliebtem Herumkuscheln im frisch bezogenen Bett fühlte sich Lindsey tatsächlich besser. Sie redeten noch eine geraume Weile, ehe er wirklich zu müde wurde und einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dawn vor ihm auf und weckte ihn sanft. Mit der Begründung, dass sie weg sein wollte, ehe womöglich Faith wieder hier auftauchte, jagte sie Lindsey ins Badezimmer und kochte in der Zwischenzeit Kaffee auf. Nach einem relativ kurz gefassten Frühstück reichte sie ihm mit entschuldigendem Blick sein Halsband und wenig später waren Sie draußen und machten einen Spaziergang.   
  
Dawn sagte ihm nicht, wohin sie wollte und jedes Mal, wenn Lindsey fragte, lachte sie und meinte, das würde er dann schon sehen. Sie waren nicht allzu lange unterwegs. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, direkt in die feinsten Viertel der Stadt wo wahre Villen anstatt normaler Häuser standen, auf den Hügeln thronten und geradezu herablassend auf die beiden Spaziergänger zu blicken schienen. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund betrachtete Lindsey die riesigen Häuser mit den gewaltigen Gärten, umgeben von hohen Zäunen und Mauern. Hier lebte ganz offensichtlich die absolute High Society der Stadt.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Dawn vor einem großen Tor aus massivem Eisen stehen und grinste ihn an. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf an der Gegensprechanlage und gleich darauf ging das Tor langsam auf. Sie nahm Lindseys Hand und zog ihn durch die Öffnung. Einen Augenblick später schloss sich das Tor hinter ihnen wieder und sie blickten auf ein großes Grundstück, welches von einer hohen Mauer eingeschlossen war und ein gutes Stück entfernt thronte eine helle und freundlich aussehende Villa.   
  
„Mi casa, su casa“, grinste Dawn. „Hier hab ich das vergangene Jahr gelebt und laut meinen falschen Informationen bin ich hier auch aufgewachsen.“   
  
„Das …. Hier wohnt Angel?“  
  
„Ja. Faith hat bis vor kurzem auch noch hier gelebt, aber sie hat jetzt ihre eigene kleine Villa ein Stück entfernt. Normalerweise kommt sie nicht mehr hierher. Solltest hier erst mal sicher sein, vor der reißenden Bestie. Und Angel schläft hier bestenfalls. Für gewöhnlich ist er tagsüber nie zu Hause.“ Dawn lachte und hüpfte den hellen Weg zur Villa hinauf. „Nun komm schon, Lindsey. Ich will nur kurz ins Haus, dann zeig ich dir das Grundstück.“ Noch immer staunend folgte er ihr.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf, als sie sich näherten und eine hübsche, blonde Frau stand im Eingang. „Miss, schön, sie wieder einmal zu Hause zu sehen“, meinte die Frau mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Darf ich Ihnen und Ihrem Freund Tee anbieten? Kaffee? Ein Frühstück?“  
  
„Danke, Darla. Wir haben schon gegessen. Eigentlich wollten wir nur schwimmen gehen. Kannst du …“   
  
„Decken und Badetücher kommen sofort, Miss.“ Damit verschwand die Frau im Haus.   
  
„Danke, Darla.“ Dawn lächelte und lehnte sich an Lindsey, der reflexartig den Arm um sie legte. „Das ist Darla, unsere Haushälterin“, meinte sie erklärend. „Ich geh mal davon aus, dass du schwimmen kannst?“ Lindsey nickte stumm. Nur einen Moment später tauchte Darla wieder auf und reichte Dawn und Lindsey eine große Decke und ein paar Handtücher. Sie lächelte die beiden an.   
  
„Ich werde das Personal informieren, dass Ihr nicht gestört zu werden wünscht.“  
  
„Das wäre wunderbar, Darla. Vermutlich kommen wir später zum Mittagessen rein. Bitte gib der Köchin bescheid. Wir werden hungrig sein, nach dem Schwimmen.“   
  
„Sehr wohl, Miss.“ Damit verschwand Darla wieder. Lindsey grinste und stupste Dawn an.   
  
„Aha? Hungrig nach dem Schwimmen?“, meinte er schmunzelnd. Dawn grinste breit und wies dann am Haus vorbei.  
  
„Komm. Ich zeig dir mal meinen Lieblingsplatz hier.“ Wieder folgte ihr Lindsey gehorsam.   
  
* * *  
  
„Mund zu, Lindsey. Es zieht“, meinte Dawn lachend und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Lindsey stand tatsächlich vor einem Wasserfall.   
  
Natürlich waren es nicht die Niagarafälle, aber es war trotzdem ein netter kleiner Wasserfall, der hier geschickt in den Hügel gebaut worden war. Am Fuße des Wasserfalls befand sich ein kleiner See, sauber und gepflegt. An den Ufern allerlei Wasserpflanzen. Es war ein wunderschöner Ort und Lindsey konnte sich sofort vorstellen, warum Dawn dies als ihren Lieblingsplatz bezeichnet hatte. Hier ließ es sich aushalten. Durch Büsche und Bäume sowie die gesamte Lage war man vor Blicken vom Haus und anderen Anwesen geschützt. Eine kleine Oase des Friedens und der Einsamkeit.   
  
Noch während Lindsey all die Eindrücke in sich aufsog, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dawn sich ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Mit einem Johlen nahm sie Anlauf und sprang in den kleinen See, dass er nassgespritzt wurde. Lachend drehte sich Lindsey weg und legte Decke und Handtücher auf den Boden.   
  
„Komm rein!“, meinte Dawn kichernd, nachdem sie prustend wieder durch die Wasseroberfläche gebrochen war. Wie eine Nixe schwamm und plantschte sie herum, nichts weiter als ein Kind, das ein Spiel genoss. Lindsey beobachtete sie einen Augenblick, ehe er anfing, sich langsam aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. „Nun komm schon, sonst spritz ich dich nass, dann kannst du die Klamotten auch gleich anbehalten.“ Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen schickte Dawn mit planschenden Füßen einen ganzen Schwall Wasser in seine Richtung. Lachend wich Lindsey zurück.   
  
„Ich komm ja schon.“ Damit fielen auch seine Shorts zu Boden und das Halsband folgte einen Wimpernschlag später. Sogleich folgte er Dawn in den See. Er sprang mit einem Kopfsprung hinein, tauchte unter ihr hindurch und drehte sich noch immer unter der Wasseroberfläche um, betrachtete sie mit offenen Augen im klaren Wasser. Sie blieb an Ort und Stelle, drehte sich wassertretend im Kreis, scheinbar auf der Suche nach ihm. Lindsey grinste und tauchte näher, griff nach ihrem Fuß und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach unten.   
  
Dawn kreischte auf, als sie unter die Wasseroberfläche gerissen wurde und sofort ließ er sie wieder los, tauchte neben ihr auf und grinste sie frech an, als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Dawn prustete und schlug nach ihm.   
  
„Hey!“, erboste sie sich. „Das war ein tätlicher Angriff. Das sag ich Angel.“ Doch sie lachte munter.   
  
„War zu verführerisch“, gab Lindsey grinsend zurück und schüttelte seine nassen Haare, dass die Tropfen nur so flogen. Dawn grinste ebenfalls und schwamm dicht zu ihm, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und drängte sich an ihn.   
  
„Hm … verführe ich dich nur dazu, mich zu tauchen? Oder kommt dir noch was anderes in den Sinn?“, erkundigte sie sich verschwörerisch. Aufmerksam sah sie ihn an, schlang die Beine eng um seinen Körper, rieb sich im kühlen Nass an ihm.   
  
„Nein, da kommt mir auch noch was anderes in den Sinn“, gab Lindsey leise zurück, während seine Hände über ihre Haut strichen. Ihre Brustspitzen waren aufgerichtet, rieben gegen seine Haut. Das Wasser war eine schöne Abkühlung aber auf Dauer würde es ziemlich kalt werden und Lindseys Blick glitt bereits übers Ufer, auf der Suche nach einer schönen Stelle, um sie nach Strich und Faden zu verführen. Beinahe musste er Faith für die Schinderei am Vortag dankbar sein. Er war längst nicht mehr so geladen und ungehalten wie noch am Morgen zuvor.   
  
„Hey, hier spielt die Musik.“ Dawns Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, doch ehe er antworten konnte, drückte sie ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen unter Wasser. Er hätte sie mit sich unter die Wasseroberfläche reißen können, doch Lindsey ließ ihr den Spaß. Sie ließ auch sofort wieder von ihm ab und erlaubte ihm, wieder hochzukommen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Wieder schüttelte Lindsey seine nassen Locken aus und zog sie leise lachend in die Arme.   
  
Sanft kratzte er mit den Zähnen über ihre Haut, umschloss eine ihrer kleinen, festen Brüste mit der Hand und massierte sie leicht, während er sie allmählich wieder näher ans Ufer drängte, wo es seichter war. Dawn keuchte leise, drängte ihm entgegen, schlang erneut die Beine eng um seinen Körper und bewegte leicht die Hüften.   
  
„Lindsey!“, sie keuchte, klammerte sich so eng an ihn, dass sie ihm fast schon weh tat und trotz des kühlen Wassers, das sie umgab, hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, dass sie ihn verbrennen würde. Das gar nicht so leise Plätschern des kleinen Wasserfalls riss das ergebene Keuchen von ihren Lippen und trug es fort. Ihr Kopf sank etwas nach hinten, doch sogleich kam sie wieder hoch, suchte nach seinen Lippen und ihr flehender Kuss brach ihm fast das Herz.   
  
Eigentlich hatte Lindsey ein wenig mit ihr spielen wollen, doch sie bettelte dermaßen um seine Zuneigung und seine Nähe, dass er es einfach nicht fertig brachte, sie zu ärgern. Als er endlich Boden unter den Füßen spürte, trug er sie ans Ufer, ließ sich mit ihr in den Armen langsam ins Gras sinken, küsste sie beruhigend, streichelte ihre Hüften und jeden Millimeter Haut, den er überhaupt erreichen konnte.   
  
„Soll ich die Decke …“   
  
„Bleib!“, war ihre flehende Antwort, mit zittriger Stimme hervorgestoßen. „Geh jetzt nicht. Bitte.“ Viel lieber hätte er sie auf die weiche Decke gebettet, um ihre zarte Haut vor möglichen Kratzern zu schützen, doch sie ließ nicht von ihm ab, klammerte sich an ihn, wie ein ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring. So gut es ihm möglich war, suchte er den Boden um sie herum nach störenden Ästchen oder sonstigen Dingen ab, die ihr womöglich hätten schaden können, doch nur weiches Gras fand sich unter seiner tastenden Hand. Etwas beruhigter ließ er Dawn wieder in das Gras sinken, löste sich von ihren Lippen und küsste ihren Hals, wanderte tiefer zu ihren runden Brüsten, die ihm nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd entgegen drängten.   
  
Er umschloss eine der harten Knospen mit den Lippen, ließ seine Zunge kreisen und saugte mit steigender Intensität daran während er ihre andere Brust mit der Hand massierte, die Brustspitze mit seinen kühlen und noch immer feuchten Fingern neckte und leicht hinein kniff. Keuchend bäumte sich im Dawn entgegen. Ihre Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken, hinterließen gerötete Spuren auf seiner nassen Haut. Sie wimmerte leise, als er von ihr abließ und tiefer wanderte.   
  
Trotz all ihrem Drängen und werben wollte sich Lindsey etwas Zeit lassen. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, indem er zu früh in sie drängte, wollte sichergehen, dass sie wirklich für ihn bereit war. So sehr es ihm auch leid tat, sie noch etwas hinzuhalten, so sehr genoss er auch, wie sie unter seinen Händen regelrecht zerfloss.   
  
Seine nassen Haare zogen kühle Spuren über ihre Haut, als er küssend über ihren Bauch wanderte. Tropfen vom See hatten sich in ihrem Bauchnabel gesammelt und Lindsey tauchte mit der Zunge geradezu begierig in die kleine Kuhle, spürte mit leiser Freude, wie ihre Muskeln unter ihrer weichen Haut arbeiteten, seinen Berührungen folgten und sich spannten, ohne dass sie es wirklich zu kontrollieren schien. Er löste sich einen Augenblick von ihrer Haut, ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über ihren schlanken Körper streifen. Sie schien ihm wie ein Instrument und er war der Spielmann, der ihr die schönsten Töne entlocken würde. Lächelnd nahm er seine Reise wieder auf, zielstrebig auf ihren Schoß zusteuernd.  
  
Wassertropfen glitzerten zwischen den weichen Löckchen hielten seinen Blick gefangen, ehe er sich endlich losriss und behutsam die Lippen darüberstreichen ließ. Dawn keuchte auf, nahm erwartungsvoll die Beine etwas auseinander, hob sich ihm entgegen. Lindsey änderte seine Haltung etwas und glitt sanft mit der Zunge über ihre Perle.   
  
Das Plätschern des Wasserfalls schien leiser zu werden, als sie sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen etwas unter ihm wand. Lächelnd widerholte Lindsey das Spiel, strich mit der Hand beruhigend über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, während er so gar nicht beruhigend mit seiner Zunge ihre empfindsame Mitte liebkoste. Dawns Brust hob und senkte sich in raschem Tempo. Immer wieder hörte er, wie sie seinen Namen flüsterte. Flehend, bettelnd.   
  
Für einen Moment ließ er von ihr ab und hob erneut den Blick. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in den Tropfen auf ihrem Körper und es war ihm unmöglich, zu sagen ob es das Wasser vom See oder Schweiß war, es war egal. Sie schien zu leuchten und war einfach wunderschön. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern blickte Dawn zu ihm hinunter, ihre roten, feucht glänzenden Lippen formten eine wortlose Bitte. Nur zu gerne folgte er ihrem Flehen, nahm sein erregendes Spiel wieder auf, während er mit einem Finger sanft in sie drängte. Wieder hob sie sich ihm mit einem lauten Stöhnen entgegen, verlangte nach mehr.   
  
Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, unter Drogen zu stehen. Er hatte sehr wohl in ihren Augen lesen können, dass sie ihn wollte, voll und ganz, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er sie wie sonst auch auf diese Weise über die Klippe trieb, sie wollte sich ihm hingeben dürfen. Doch er konnte nicht von ihr ablassen. Zu sehr genoss er den Anblick ihres sich windenden Körpers, zu sehr sehnte er sich nach dem zarten Geschmack ihrer Unschuld und ihrer brennenden Leidenschaft. Es war ihm nicht möglich, jetzt aufzuhören.   
  
Er zog sich zurück, drängte erneut tief in ihre feuchte Hitze, umkreiste und umspielte ihre Perle mit etwas schnelleren Bewegungen. Wieder drängte sie ihm entgegen, nahm die Beine weiter auseinander, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern. Lindsey hätte ewig so weitermachen können, doch ihm war klar, dass es gemein war, dass er ihr das nicht antun durfte und doch war es so herrlich erregend, dass er nicht von ihr ablassen konnte.   
  
Erst ihre kleinen Hände, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Haare gruben, ihn grob nach oben zerrten, katapultierten ihn zurück in die Realität und er ließ von ihr ab, folgte ihrem heftigen Ziehen und Zerren, glitt behutsam über sie. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen im Gras auf, um möglichst viel Gewicht von ihrem zarten, zerbrechlichen Körper zu nehmen und blickte in ihre vor Lust verschleierten Augen.   
  
„Bitte Lindsey. Ich will dich so sehr … bitte!“, raunte sie, dicht an seinem Ohr. „Nimm mich!“   
  
Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte und endlich gab er ihrem Flehen nach. Langsam dränge er in sie, während sie sich an seinem Nacken hochzog um ihn zu küssen. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, hob sich ihm zitternd entgegen, verbrannte ihn, als sie ihn tief in ihrem Körper aufnahm.   
  
Einen Moment verhielt sich Lindsey absolut ruhig, wollte ihr Gelegenheit geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sie zu weit getrieben hatte, mit seinem Spiel zuvor, dass es nicht viel brauchen würde, um sie über die Klippe zu stoßen, in die Tiefe stürzen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass das passierte. Nicht so schnell. Nicht jetzt schon.   
  
Doch Dawn machte es ihm unmöglich, länger zu warten. Sie drängte ihm entgegen, bewegte sich unter ihm, als bräuchte sie nichts weiter, um sich an ihm in den erlösenden Höhepunkt zu stoßen, zu reiben. Sie wimmerte haltlos, kratzte erneut über seinen Rücken.   
  
„Bitte“, flehte sie, suchte abermals nach seinen Lippen. Lindsey gab nach, küsste sie erneut, versuchte sie zu beruhigen, zu besänftigen. Zwecklos. Also ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und zog sich zurück, drängte erneut in sie. Langsam, sanft, dennoch getrieben von ihrem Flehen, ihrem Körper. Viel zu rasch baute er einen schnellen Rhythmus auf, nahm sich selbst jede Möglichkeit, ihr zu folgen. Er sah an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten und knabberte sanft an ihrem Hals, während er sich etwas tiefer in ihre Hitze stieß.   
  
„Lass dich fallen, Baby. Ist schon in Ordnung“, flüsterte er sanft. Als wären seine Worte genug gewesen, um sie endlich in den Höhepunkt zu treiben, spürte er gleich darauf, wie ihre Muskeln um ihn herum arbeiteten. Es schien als wolle sie ihn tiefer in ihren Körper saugen. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Schultern, während er sich behutsam weiter in ihr bewegte, sie immer tiefer in den Kontrollverlust stieß, bis sie nichts weiter konnte als sich haltsuchend an ihn zu krallen und keuchend darauf zu warten, dass ihre Muskeln aufhörten zu zucken.   
  
Sanfte Küsse ließ er liebevoll auf ihre Haut prasseln, während er jede Nuance ihres Höhepunkts genoss und in sich aufnahm. Eigentlich hatte Lindsey gedacht, dass es reichen würde, dass sie ihn mitreißen könnte. Doch Faith hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich zu gut trainiert. Er kam nicht und kämpfte noch immer mit einer längst schmerzhaften Erektion, als Dawn sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ihn träge anblinzelte. Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch sie schlang die Beine um ihn und hielt ihn unerbittlich fest.   
  
„Nicht“, flüsterte Dawn mit rauer Stimme. „Bleib. Mach weiter.“  
  
„Bist du sicher? Aber du … ich will dir nicht weh tun …“ Jede Frau war anders, das wusste Lindsey. Er hatte schon mit Frauen geschlafen, die es absolut nicht ertrugen, wenn er nach ihrem Orgasmus weiter in sie drang, andere fand das nicht weiter störend und wieder andere mochten es. Nicht, dass es ihm immer gelungen wäre, die Muskelzuckungen unbeschadet zu überstehen, aber hin und wieder war es doch vorgekommen. Sie schüttelte träge den Kopf.   
  
„Ich will dich spüren“, bat sie leise. „Ich will spüren, wie du in mir kommst. Bitte. Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten.“ Ein leichter Schauer rann bei ihren Worten über seinen Rücken hinab und er musste sie einfach küssen, ehe er sich im Stande fühlte, sich weiter in ihr zu bewegen. Noch immer spürte er sie eng um sich, enger als zuvor und trotz ihrer Worte fing er langsam an, vorsichtig. Dawn brummte wohlig, streichelte über seinen Rücken hinunter, knetete seine Pobacken und presste sich ihm auffordernd entgegen.   
  
Damit riss sie ihm regelrecht die Kontrolle aus der Hand. Lindsey konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie ließ es nicht zu. Er stützte sich etwas stärker auf die Ellenbogen und ließ die Zügel locker, drängte fordernd und schnell in ihren Körper, steigerte seinen Rhythmus rasch. Dawn ging mit. Voller Hingabe ließ sie ihn gewähren, bewegte sich mit ihm, hob sich ihm entgegen. Sie nahm die Beine etwas weiter auseinander, damit er tiefer in ihre heiße Enge stoßen konnte und keuchte dicht an seinem Ohr.   
  
Ihre Stimme trieb ihn weiter, ihre Berührungen ließen ihn in Flammen stehen. Raum und Zeit verloren ihren Sinn und ihre Bedeutung. Es gab nur noch ihn und Dawn und Lindsey war nicht mehr in der Lage, zu benennen, wo ihr Körper aufhörte und seiner anfing. Sie gab ihm ihre Leidenschaft und Hingabe und nahm seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, riss ihn mit sich fort in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt, die nur noch aus Feuer, Leidenschaft und Liebe bestand.   
  
Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper und mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen klammerte sich Dawn erneut an ihn. Dieses Mal riss sie ihn mit sich. Als die zweite Welle der Erlösung über sie Brandete trug sie ihn mit fort, in ihren Armen, das Zittern ihrer Muskeln war eins mit dem Zucken seiner eigenen Muskeln, sein erlöstes Aufstöhnen mischte sich mit ihrem Stöhnen, seinem Namen gemurmelt mit zittriger Stimme.   
  
Lindseys Arme gaben nach, schwer atmend sank er in Dawns Umarmung, unfähig sich von ihr zu rollen, sein Gewicht von ihrem Körper zu nehmen. Mittlerweile lag er still und es war Lindsey nicht möglich, zu benennen, wann er aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen. Er war noch immer nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als er sich behutsam aus ihrem Körper zurückzog und auf die Seite rollen ließ, Dawn in seine Arme zog.   
  
Minutenlang lagen sie nur dort, unbewegt, die Schwere ihrer Glieder genießend und noch immer hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, mindestens einen Fuß über dem Boden zu schweben. Er drückte das Mädchen etwas enger an sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter. Dawn brummte wohlig und lachte dann leise.   
  
„Hm“, meinte sie gedehnt. „Wenn du jedes Mal so in Fahrt kommst, wenn ich dich zwei Tage nicht ran lasse, werd ich das zur Dauereinrichtung machen.“ Sie kicherte.   
  
„Untersteh dich!“, brummte Lindsey. „Das wäre Folter.“ Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und richtete sich etwas auf, blickte lächelnd in sein Gesicht.   
  
„Danke“, murmelte sie und küsste ihn sanft. Anschließend schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Will noch nicht aufstehen“, murmelte sie schläfrig. „Is dir kalt?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Dann können wir noch etwas liegen bleiben, hm?“ Er lachte leise und zog sie wieder in seine Arme.   
  
Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne schlängelten sich zwischen den Baumkronen hindurch und trockneten ihre nassen, verschwitzten Körper, während sie beide einfach nur im weichen Gras lagen und träge vor sich hin dösten.   
  
Erst am frühen Nachmittag, nachdem sie erneut etwas in dem kleinen See herum geplanscht und sich abgekühlt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Villa, um endlich zu Mittag zu essen, weil sie wirklich hungrig geworden waren.   
  
Lindsey hatte den Arm um Dawn gelegt und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie gemütlich zurück gingen. Das Leben hätte im Moment nicht besser sein können und irgendwie hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, gerade im Paradies zu sein.   



	14. Chapter 14

Dawn teilte Darla mit, dass sie das Mittagessen draußen auf der Veranda zu sich nehmen wollten und die Frau beeilte sich, hineinzulaufen und alles nach draußen zu tragen. Das Mädchen führte Lindsey um die Villa herum und sie nahmen an einem großen Tisch Platz. Wenig später tauchten auch Darla und zwei weitere Bedienstete auf, die Geschirr und Essen heraus trugen.   
  
Es schmeckte vorzüglich und da Darla mit den beiden anderen Angestellten sofort wieder hinein gegangen war, waren Lindsey und Dawn alleine auf der Veranda und genossen die Ruhe, den Frieden und die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne.   
  
„Wie eine Prinzessin.“ Lindsey sah Dawn lächelnd an. Das Mädchen erwiderte seinen Blick fragend. „Du lebst hier wie eine Prinzessin“, erklärte er nochmal genauer. Dawn ließ den Blick schweifen und zuckte leicht die Schultern.   
  
„Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren, doch ehe Lindsey nachfragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, kam Darla herbeigeeilt.   
  
„Bitte Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Miss, Sir … wir haben oben ein verstopftes Abwasserrohr und ich schaffe es einfach nicht … würde Sie wohl die Güte haben, sich das kurz anzusehen?“ Sie wirkte reichlich aufgelöst. Lindsey entschuldigte sich bei Dawn, hauchte ihr im Vorbeigehen noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und folgte Darla dann nach oben.   
  
Sie führte ihn die Treppen hinauf, über Gänge und schließlich öffnete sie eine Tür. Lindsey trat ein, doch es war kein Badezimmer, sondern scheinbar ihr Zimmer. Verwundert drehte er sich um. Sie schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel herum, blieb vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen und betrachtete ihn eingehend von oben bis unten.   
  
„Lindsey McDonald. Privatdetektiv“, meinte sie leise. „Und von dem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, kein allzu guter.“ Sie streckte die Hand aus, in der sie plötzlich eine Fernbedienung hielt. Lindsey wandte sich langsam um und auf dem Fernseher konnte er in Farbe und aller Genauigkeit betrachten, wie er und Dawn ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Sex hatten. Ihm wurde heiß und er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob es der Anblick, die Erinnerung daran oder die Tatsache war, dass Darla ganz offensichtlich wusste wer er war und obendrein ein Video von ihrem leidenschaftlichen Stelldichein bestand. Er schluckte und wandte sich rasch ab.   
  
„Wer sind Sie?“, flüsterte er leise.   
  
„Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht, huh? Sich auf einen Klienten einzulassen ist ja schon dumm genug. Das Ganze während sie eigentlich verdeckt im Einsatz sind ist noch dümmer und mit einem Kind? Viel Spaß, wenn Sie dem Richter das glaubwürdig erklären müssen, warum sie unbedingt das Mädchen vernaschen mussten.“ Lindsey wollte widersprechen, doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Aber wissen Sie, was das Allerschlimmste ist? Dass sie so bescheuert waren, Ihre Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen, nur um die Kleine ins Bett zu zerren. Wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein?“  
  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht … verdammt nochmal! Wer zum Teufel sind sie?“, brauste Lindsey auf. Darla hatte definitiv einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Ihm war selbst viel zu klar, dass er gegen so ziemlich jede Regel verstoßen hatte, die der Beruf mit sich brachte, aber er hatte das sicherlich nicht getan, um Dawn ins Bett zu zerren.   
  
„Kommen Sie in die Gruft?“, überging sie seine Frage penetrant und blickte fast schon nervös auf die Uhr. „Antworten Sie schnell, wir haben wirklich nicht viel Zeit.“   
  
„Ich sage gar nichts, bevor sie mir nicht endlich sagen, was hier läuft“, fauchte Lindsey die Frau wütend an.   
  
„Können Sie zur Abwechslung mal die Klappe halten? Oder werden Sie zu dem Mädchen rennen und sofort erzählen, was hier besprochen wurde?“  
  
„Bisher haben wir noch gar nichts besprochen“, gab Lindsey kühl zurück. „Sie haben mich nur fortlaufend beschuldigt und schlechtgemacht und ja, verdammt. Ich kann die Klappe halten. Sehr gut sogar. Wer Sie sind, betrifft Dawn nicht, wer ich bin schon.“  
  
„Sie haben eine seltsame Logik, Mr. McDonald.“ Darla schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Name ist DeEtta Kramer und ich bin vom FBI“, gab Sie endlich so leise zurück, dass Lindsey dachte, er habe sie nicht richtig verstanden.   
  
„Was?“  
  
„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Ich bin seit fast vier Jahren hier, verdeckt, versteht sich. So verdeckt, dass meine eigene Familie denkt, ich bin tot.“ Sie seufzte. „Hören Sie. Wir versuchen seit Jahren, die Los Muertos auszuheben, aber ich bekomme nichts Brauchbares in die Hand und ich komme nicht in die Gruft. Also? Können Sie dort rein?“   
  
„In Begleitung von Dawn, ja. Aber vom Geschäftlichen bekomme ich auch nichts mit. Angel regelt alles in einem separaten Bereich, ich komme da nicht ran.“  
  
„Versuchen Sie es. Wenn Sie ihre Haut und die des Mädchens retten wollen …“  
  
„Moment … Dawn! Soll das heißen, sie waren hier, als das Mädchen angeschleppt wurde? Die ganze Zeit über? Sie wissen, wer sie ist?“  
  
„Natürlich. Wir …“   
  
„Verdammte Scheiße und Sie haben das zugelassen? Über ein Jahr lang, anstatt das Kind hier herauszuholen?“ Lindsey starrte die FBI-Agentin ungläubig an. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass niemand versucht hatte, Dawn zu helfen.  
  
„Sie ist nicht in direkter Gefahr. Die haben Sie erst provoziert. So lang sich das Mädchen soweit verhält wie zuvor, wird niemand was merken und sie ist nicht in Gefahr. Wir haben ein größeres Ziel hier, Lindsey. Wir wollen Angel und dafür müssen wir alle etwas opfern. Dawn ist nicht das wichtigste hier …“   
  
„Ich hab genug gehört.“ Reichlich unsanft stieß Lindsey die Frau beiseite, schloss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass das FBI genau gewusst hatte, was hier läuft und niemand auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen war, Dawn zu helfen oder ihrer Mutter zumindest zu sagen, dass sie nicht tot ist. Über ein Jahr lang! Er hasste das FBI.   
  
Kurz bevor er auf die Veranda stürmte, hielt Lindsey inne und holte erst einmal tief Luft, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er durfte DeEtta Kramer nicht auffliegen lassen und egal wie gern er Dawn hatte und wie sehr er ihr vertraute, diese Information durfte er ihr unter keinen Umständen weitergeben. Er lächelte, als er wieder auf die Veranda trat.   
  
* * *  
  
Da Dawn ohnehin Gefallen daran fand, mit ihm zu sich nach Hause zu gehen, waren sie weit weniger in seiner Wohnung und er sah Darla fast schon öfter als ihm lieb war. Wenn sie abends in die Gruft gingen, tat Lindsey sein Möglichstes, um Informationen zu sammeln, die er dann beim nächsten Besuch in Angels Villa möglichst unauffällig an Darla weitergab.   
  
Jeder Tag mit Dawn war für Lindsey etwas Besonderes. Er hätte es nie gewagt, die Sache als Beziehung zu bezeichnen und er sprach auch nicht mehr aus, dass er sie lieben würde, ebenso wie Dawn die bedeutungsschweren Worte fortan mied. Fast war es, als hätten sie eine stumme Übereinkunft getroffen, dass sie nicht von Liebe sprechen wollten, so lange sie sich beide noch in den Fängen der Los Muertos befanden.   
  
Nur selten ließ Dawn ihn alleine, und wenn sie doch einmal aus irgendeinem Grund ging, saß Lindsey geradezu gelangweilt in seiner Wohnung und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie wiederkam. Wenn Faith tatsächlich wieder einmal zur rechten Zeit in der Wohnung auftauchte und sie beide dort antraf, ließ er sie ohne Murren oder Widerrede ihren Spaß haben und dank Dawns vehementer Zusicherung, dass es in Ordnung war, schaffte er es sogar, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei zu haben.  
  
Rasch bemerkte Lindsey, dass Dawn den Spielen ihrer angeblichen Schwester gar nicht so abgeneigt war und nach einigen Tagen schickte er sie lachend zum Schrank und wies sie an, sich das Spielzeug zu holen, nach dem ihr der Sinn stand. Ihre Art zu spielen war anders als die von Faith. Dawn war vom ganzen Wesen her sanftmütiger und mehr darauf bedacht, dass sie beide auf ihre Kosten kamen, anstatt nur auf sich selbst zu achten und ziemlich schnell stellte auch Lindsey fest, dass er es geradezu liebte, ihr ausgeliefert zu sein.   
  
Ihre Unschuld und Experimentierfreude stand im starken Kontrast zu den Gerätschaften, die sie ab und an hervorzog und die ihn im ersten Moment wirklich schlucken ließen, doch Dawn machte nie etwas, was er tatsächlich ablehnte und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste sich Lindsey eingestehen, dass er es spannend fand, immer wieder einmal etwas Neues auszuprobieren.   
  
Doch sie spielten nicht immer mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen aus der breiten Sammlung seines Sklavendaseins. Oft genug lagen sie einfach nur im Bett, auf dem Sofa oder sogar auf dem Teppich am Boden, streichelten sich und kuschelten unschuldig miteinander und er fand es mindestens so schön, wie tatsächlich mit ihr zu schlafen.   
  
Im Laufe der Wochen weihten sie auch andere Bereiche der Wohnung ein. Einmal lockte ihn Dawn zu sich unter die Dusche, wo sie unbedingt von ihm geliebt werden wollte, hin und wieder passierte es auch in der Küche. Küchentisch, Anrichte, was gerade am nächsten war und annähernd brauchbar. Sofa, Sessel, Wand im Wohnzimmer wurden ebenso missbraucht wie der Gang. Sie liebten einander, wo immer sie Lust darauf bekamen.   
  
Von zärtlich verspielt bis fast schmerzhaft leidenschaftlich lernte Lindsey jede Seite an Dawn kennen. Je nach ihrer Laune, dem Ort und seinem Zustand zeigte sie ihm immer wieder neue Seiten an ihr, die er nur zu gerne erforschen wollte.   
  
Auf die Tage oder Wochen achtete Lindsey überhaupt nicht mehr. Er folgte Dawn durch ihr Leben. Wo immer sie hin wollte, er ging mit. Ihm war egal, welcher Wochentag war, denn jeder Tag war irgendwie gleich und doch anders. Die Bezeichnungen der Tage hatten für ihn längst ihre Bedeutung verloren.   
  
Erst nach über zwei Monaten wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas so gar nicht stimmte. Die Erkenntnis überkam ihn morgens als er aus dem Bad zurück kam, das schlafende Mädchen betrachtete und sich ganz nebenbei fragte, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war. Zu viel. Viel zu viel Zeit, rief eine Stimme in seinem Gehirn drängend und laut. Ein kalter Schauer lief über Lindseys Rücken, als er sich bewusst machte, dass sie wirklich mehrere Wochen völlig ungestört Sex gehabt hatten, wann immer ihnen die Lust danach stand. Dawn hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal ihre Tage bekommen!   
  
Eine ganze Weile stand Lindsey einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin, bis eine Bewegung, die er nur am Rande wahrnahm, ihn aus der Erstarrung riss. Dawn war aufgewacht und hatte sich aufgesetzt.   
  
„Lindsey? Was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen“, murmelte sie schläfrig und rieb sich mit einer zarten Hand über die Augen. Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ging zum Bett, überlegte bereits fieberhaft, wie er sie am Besten danach fragen sollte. Am Ende entschied er sich jedoch für geradeheraus, nahm am Rand der Matratze Platz und blickte vor sich auf den Boden.   
  
„Dawn … kann es sein … ich meine … Himmel!“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und rieb sich den Nacken. Dawn kletterte hinter ihn und legte ihre kleinen Hände auf seine Schultern und fing an, ihn liebevoll zu massieren.  
  
„Hey, was ist denn los?“, erkundigte sie sich sanft.   
  
„Darf … darf ich dich was … sehr Persönliches fragen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise. Dawn lachte und knabberte an seinem Ohr.   
  
„Himmel, Lindsey! Du kennst mich in- und auswendig … im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Was hätte ich vor dir zu verbergen, dass du dich nicht trauen könntest, mich einfach zu fragen? Hast du irgendeine geheime Phantasie, die du unbedingt mal ausprobieren willst? Du solltest wissen, dass ich sehr offen bin.“   
  
„Nein ich … Dawn … wann hattest du zuletzt … wie lange ist es her, dass du deine Periode hattest?“, fragte Lindsey vorsichtig und hielt den Atem an, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Dawn hielt einen Augenblick inne, ehe sie weiter seine Schultern knetete.   
  
„Uhm … gute Frage. Ich denke, das ist …“ Erneut hielt sie inne und nahm ihre Hände von seinen Schultern. Die Matratze bewegte sich, als sie von ihm zurückwich. Langsam wandte sich Lindsey um, betrachtete das Mädchen aufmerksam. Dawn hatte sich an das Kopfende gesetzt, lehnte in den Kissen und starrte geschockt vor sich auf das Bett.   
  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Lindsey betreten und ging im Kopf bereits die größten Schreckensszenarien durch. Wenn Angel das herausfand, würde er sie vielleicht zur Abtreibung zwingen oder das Kind aus ihr heraus prügeln und ihn gleich noch mit erschlagen oder sonst etwas mit ihnen anstellen. Das passte nicht in das Bild des Sexsklaven und seiner Herrin, dass sie sich von ihm schwängern ließ. Und warum zum Teufel hatte er nicht aufgepasst? Er hatte nie auch nur daran gedacht, ein Kondom zu benutzen, weil ihn Faith nach den ersten Malen auch immer ohne genommen hatte. Er war einfach stillschweigend davon ausgegangen, dass Dawn die Pille nahm oder sonstwie verhüten würde. Himmel, er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie selbst noch ein Kind war!   
  
„Oh Gott, das … es tut mir leid Lindsey, ich wollte nicht … bitte. Ich hatte das nicht geplant … ich meine … sei bitte nicht wütend. Ich werde auch nicht … ich meine, Angel hat genug Geld, ich werde dich sicherlich nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, aber … es tut mir so leid. Ehrlich.“ Sie stammelte wirr vor sich hin und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lindsey begriff, dass sie seinen leisen Ausbruch ganz anders interpretierte, als er es gemeint hatte, dass Dawn davon ausging, dass er jetzt sauer war, weil sie womöglich schwanger war und gar nicht so weit dachte, wie er selbst.   
  
Rasch rutschte er zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. Erschrocken blickte Dawn auf und Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.   
  
„Himmel, Baby! So war das doch gar nicht gemeint!“, versuchte er sein Verhalten schnell zu erklären. „Ich bin doch nicht wütend auf dich“, fuhr er sanft fort. „Höchstens auf mich, weil ich überhaupt nicht nachgedacht habe. Ich hätte dich fragen sollen, ob du verhütest, anstatt einfach wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager über dich herzufallen. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht …“ Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an.   
  
„Ich werde nicht abtreiben“, flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich könnte es nicht …“  
  
„Oh Gott, bitte! Dawn! Das sag ich doch auch gar nicht …“  
  
„Aber du bist geschockt und alles andere als glücklich damit, dass ich vielleicht …“ Sie schluchzte und versuchte von ihm zurück zu weichen, aus dem Bett zu klettern. Lindsey hielt sie fest, sanft aber bestimmt.   
  
„Nein, Kleines. Du verstehst mich völlig falsch. Wir hatten nur nie über so etwas gesprochen und ich wollte dir sicherlich nicht einfach ein Kind anhängen. Und unter diesen Umständen … und du bist doch selbst noch so jung und …“  
  
„Lass mich los“, flüsterte sie mit Nachdruck. „Lass mich einfach los, verdammt!“ Lindsey seufzte, lockerte seinen Griff, ließ sie aber nicht richtig los.   
  
„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, jetzt nicht einfach wegzulaufen“, bat er sanft. „Bitte Dawn. Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt hier raus marschierst und das Schlimmste von mir denkst. Ich versuche ja in Worte zu fassen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, aber du weißt doch, dass ich damit nicht wirklich gut bin …“ Er suchte nach ihrem Blick. „Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber hab bisschen Geduld mit mir, ja? Bitte. Lauf jetzt nicht weg.“   
  
„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich weglaufen werde. Ich will nur nicht, dass du mich jetzt anfasst“, fauchte sie. Schweren Herzens ließ Lindsey von ihr ab und wich seinerseits zurück, stand vom Bett auf, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollte und um ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihren Wunsch durchaus respektierte und sie nicht weiter bedrängen wollte. Etwas vom Bett entfernt blieb er stehen und sah sie fragend an. „Ich verlange ja sicherlich nicht, dass du jetzt in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrichst. Tu ich ja auch nicht. Aber … Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich beabsichtigt, dir ein Kind anzuhängen und genauso klingst du gerade.“ Ihr Tonfall machte deutlich wie verletzt sie war.   
  
Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich einfach auf dem Boden nieder, hockte sich hin und zog die Knie an. Er seufzte etwas und suchte erneut nach den richtigen Worten.   
  
„So meine ich das doch gar nicht“, versuchte er es erneut. „Mir geht nur schon wieder so viel auf einmal durch den Kopf, dass ich vermutlich wirr klinge.“ Er lächelte zögerlich. „Ich … ich mach mir selbst Vorwürfe, weil ich nicht nachgedacht habe. Mir kommt es vor, als hätte ich dein Leben jetzt endgültig auf den Kopf gestellt. Sei ehrlich Dawn: Hast du jemals irgendeinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, Kinder zu haben? Ich meine, jetzt schon Kinder zu haben?“   
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte erneut vor sich auf das Bett. Auch Dawn hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Sie wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich, auf dem großen Bett, dass es Lindsey fast das Herz brach, sie so sehen zu müssen. Er sehnte sich danach, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, einen sanften Kuss auf ihre schmalen Lippen zu hauchen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut war und sie die Sache schon irgendwie in den Griff kriegen würde. Doch in der Rechnung gab es zu viele Variablen und die größte von allen war Angel und seine mögliche Reaktion oder Schlussfolgerung.   
  
Bisher hatten sie es recht erfolgreich geschafft, ihn zu täuschen. Immer trug Lindsey sein Halsband, meist auch einen Harnisch aus Leder, immer hielt ihn Dawn an der kurzen Leine und er gab sich folgsam und wohlerzogen. Oft genug hatten sie auch ein regelrechtes Schauspiel abgezogen, wenn Angel sie zu sehr beobachtet hatte und Dawn hatte ihn vor aller Augen geärgert, ihn erregt, bis er hart gewesen war, nur um ihn dann mit einer Erektion herumlaufen zu lassen. Sie hatten sich verhalten wie alle anderen in der Gruft, wie Faith und Andrew. Sex war dort etwas Natürliches, eine Erektion ein normaler Anblick und Schamgefühl völlig fehl am Platz. Aber was würde Angel wohl davon halten, wenn Lindsey seinem Baby einen Braten in die Röhre geschoben hatte?  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht ist es ja nur falscher Alarm …“ Lindsey lächelte schwach, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
  
„Bei über zwei Monaten? Du solltest auf jeden Fall zum Arzt. Falls du nicht schwanger bist, könnte es ja etwas anderes sein. Sollte wirklich überprüft werden. Ist dir denn öfter schlecht? Müde? Schwindlig?“, meinte er sanft und durchaus besorgt. Wobei seine Sorge eher ihrem Wohlbefinden als der möglichen Schwangerschaft galt und er fast Angst vor ihrer Antwort hatte. Wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht wohlgefühlt hatte, hatte er es nicht bemerkt. Was war er eigentlich für ein verdammter Bastard? Sie zuckte nur schweigend die Schultern und überließ es Lindsey, sich auszumalen, worauf sich die vage Geste nun eigentlich bezog.   
  
„Wolltest du denn irgendwann mal Kinder?“, fragte sie leise nach, fast schon ängstlich. Lindsey stützte das Kinn auf seinen Unterarm und zuckte nun seinerseits mit den Schultern.   
  
„Nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht“, gestand er schließlich. „Mein Job ist nicht gerade ungefährlich und ich hab nie wirklich einen Gedanken an Familie verschwendet. Ich will nicht irgendwann Frau und Kinder zurücklassen, weil ich bei einem Auftrag ins Gras gebissen habe.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Dawn geknickt und senkte den Kopf auf die Knie. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, doch das leichte Zittern ihrer Schultern verriet sie dennoch. Das war zu viel für Lindsey. Natürlich hatte sie gesagt, dass er sie nicht anfassen sollte, aber es war ihm egal, in diesem Moment. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr, nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm.   
  
„Hey!“, meinte er liebevoll. „Hör auf damit, ja? Ist vielleicht der falsche Ort und die falsche Zeit, um Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich jetzt enttäuscht, wütend oder weiß Gott was bin. Ich mach mir Sorgen, das ist alles. Sorgen um dich, Baby. Und darüber, wie Angel reagieren wird, wenn er es herausfindet.“ Mit einem Ruck richtete sich Dawn auf und starrte ihn entsetzt an.   
  
„Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht!“, rief sie fast schon panisch aus. Beruhigend strich Lindsey über ihren Rücken, zog sie erneut in seine Arme.   
  
„War das Erste, was mir durch den Kopf geschossen ist“, erklärte er leise. Dawn lächelte schwach, sah ihn nachdenklich an. Zögerlich hob sie die Hand und strich ihm über die Wange.   
  
„Da merkt man, dass ich eben doch noch viel jünger bin.“ Aufmerksam sah sie in seine Augen. „Du bist immer so besonnen und vorausschauend, denkst an so viele Sachen auf einmal.“ Lindsey musste jetzt wirklich lachen.   
  
„Besonnen? Vorausschauend?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Baby, wenn ich das wäre, dann müsstest du dir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber machen, was passiert wenn Angel mitkriegt, dass dir der Idiot hier nen Braten in die Röhre geschoben hat.“  
  
„Bist kein Idiot“, widersprach Dawn sofort. „Okay … bisschen vielleicht. Aber das ist mir egal. Du bist mein Idiot. Also is das in Ordnung.“ Frech grinste sie ihn an und drängte sich dann wieder an ihn. Lindsey lächelte etwas und ließ sich mit ihr in den Armen zurücksinken. „Am besten ist es wohl, wenn ich erst mal gar nichts sage.“ Dawn dachte einfach nur laut nach, das war ihm klar.   
  
„Wirst es aber bald nicht mehr verstecken können“, gab Lindsey zu bedenken. „Das heißt, wenn du wirklich schwanger bist …“ Er verstummte und blickte auf Dawn hinunter. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und sah ihn nicht an. Wieder wirkte sie wie eine Puppe aus teuerstem Porzellan, so zerbrechlich, so wertvoll. „Ich denke, das Beste ist, wenn wir dich erst mal zu 'nem Arzt bringen, hm? Bringt ja nichts, wenn wir uns jetzt die Köpfe zerbrechen. Vielleicht ist es ja doch nur falscher Alarm.“ Lindsey gab sein Bestes, um seine Worte nicht unbedingt hoffnungsvoll klingen zu lassen. Scheinbar gelang es ihm nicht, denn er spürte, wie Dawn die Muskeln spannte.   
  
„Du musst keine Verantwortung für das Kind übernehmen und du musst mich deswegen nicht heiraten, Lindsey. Ich komm schon klar. Auch ohne dich.“ Natürlich wollte sie ihn nur beruhigen, den Druck von seinen Schultern nehmen. Doch alles was Lindsey in dem Moment empfand war Schmerz. Ihre Stimme klang fast schon kühl. Er seufzte leise und zog sie etwas enger an sich. Egal was er sagte, im Moment schien alles falsch zu sein. Also beschloss er, lieber den Mund zu halten.   
  
Auch Dawn schwieg und Lindsey erlaubte sich, über die Situation nachzudenken. Er versuchte, Angel und die mögliche Gefahr auszublenden, konzentrierte sich nur auf sich, Dawn und ein Baby und versuchte zu ergründen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn die Situation nicht so verzwickt wäre. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es ihm gelang, Angel aus seinen Gedanken zu bannen und was Lindsey dann empfand überraschte ihn selbst ein wenig. Er verspürte Freude, Erwartung, Liebe. Noch immer waren Sorgen und Ängste vorhanden. Würde sich etwas ändern, zwischen ihm und Dawn? Wäre er ein guter Vater? Würde es ihm gelingen, eine Familie zu ernähren? Mit Sicherheit wollte Lindsey sich einen anderen Job suchen. Der Gedanke, ums Leben zu kommen und Dawn und ein Kind alleine sitzen zu lassen, schmerzte ihn weit mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte.   
  
Wieder und wieder kehrten jedoch seine Gedanken zurück, dazu dass er das Mädchen womöglich geschwängert hatte. Ein Mädchen, selbst noch ein Kind. Wäre sie nicht völlig überfordert? Warum hatte er nicht nachgedacht? Nicht aufgepasst?   
  
Als sich Dawn plötzlich von ihm hochdrückte, ließ er sie verwirrt gehen und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Sie lächelte. Ein schmales, wehmütiges Lächeln. Wortlos stand sie auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Verwirrt kletterte Lindsey ebenfalls aus dem Bett und folgte ihr, um nachzusehen, was sie vorhatte. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, das Handy am Ohr. Er ging leise zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie, und bot ihr an, sich gegen ihn zu lehnen. Dawn schüttelte etwas den Kopf. Schweigend wartete Lindsey, bis sie sich von der Auskunft zu einem Frauenarzt hatte weiterverbinden lassen und sich dort einen Termin besorgt hatte.   
  
„Morgen“, meinte sie leise. „Morgen zehn Uhr.“  
  
„Ich fahr dich.“ Natürlich würde er sie fahren. Himmel, das war schließlich sein Job! Und gewiss würde er Dawn nicht mit einem Taxi alleine zu dem Termin schicken. „Darf ich … ich wäre gern dabei.“  
  
„Musst nicht mit.“  
  
„Ich möchte aber mit.“ Lindsey kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte. „Meinst du denn, ich setz dich morgen in ein Taxi und schick dich allein dorthin?“  
  
„Und was, wenn ich lieber alleine wäre?“ Lindsey fühlte ein kurzes Stechen in der Brust. Wollte Dawn ihn wirklich ausschließen? Wie sollte er ihr nur begreiflich machen, dass es ihm wichtig war und dass er bei ihr sein wollte.   
  
„Dann werd ich das zähneknirschend akzeptieren“, meinte er schließlich. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn mein Wunsch irgendwas zählt … ich möchte bei dir sein.“  
  
„Kann ich mich später entscheiden?“ Ihre Stimme war leise. „Im Moment hab ich das Gefühl, als könnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.“ Lindsey musste schmunzeln. Als ob es ihm anders ginge!  
  
„Natürlich, Kleines. Ich will dich wirklich nicht unter Druck setzen. Am Ende zählt, was du willst, okay?“ Sie nickte schwach. „Dawn, du bist nicht alleine, weißt du? Egal was weiter passiert, egal was morgen rauskommt … ich bin da und ich hab sicherlich nicht vor irgendwohin zu gehen. Kannst du mir das glauben?“ Das Mädchen zögerte einen Augenblick, nickte schließlich langsam und seufzte dann leise. Noch immer hielt sie Abstand zu ihm und Lindsey wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass zwischen ihnen eine dicke Mauer stand, die er einfach nicht überwinden konnte, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Wie ferngesteuert streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, konnte sie aber dann doch nicht berühren. Er wollte sie zu nichts zwingen und doch zerriss es ihn innerlich, dass sie ihn so von sich stieß.   
  
„Lindsey?“ Er brummte zustimmend, wartete schweigend, was ihr jetzt wohl auf der Seele brannte. „Ich mag nicht mehr nachdenken. Mir wird schon ganz schwindlig davon.“ Er wollte antworten, wusste aber nicht was. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihr helfen sollte, das Chaos ihrer Gedanken stoppen konnte. „Ich weiß, du magst es nicht und alles … aber singst du für mich? Bitte.“ Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit großen, bettelnden Augen an. Lindsey nickte stumm und stand auf um seine Gitarre zu holen. Wenn es ihr helfen würde, musste er eben über seinen Schatten springen.   
  
Wenig später nahm er wieder auf dem Sofa Platz. Um anständig spielen zu können, musste er sich etwas seitlich drehen, wandte Dawn damit ungewollt den Rücken zu, doch als sie einen Wimpernschlag später näher rutschte und sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte, ließ Lindsey es bleiben, ihr einen Platzwechsel vorzuschlagen.   
  
„Lach bloß nicht, wenn ich mich verspiele oder versinge“, murmelte er. Himmel, er war nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Auf einer Bühne zu stehen und 20.000 wartende Gesichter vor sich zu haben konnte ihn nicht mehr nervöser machen, als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
„Mach ich nicht“, murmelte sie sanft und drückte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken. Lindsey schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und strich dann behutsam über die Saiten. Er spielte ein paar relativ wirre Akkordfolgen, bis er sich für ein Lied entschieden hatte und mit leiser Stimme anfing zu singen.  
  
Tatsächlich verhaspelte er sich anfangs ein paar Mal, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass sie ihm zuhörte und die Nervosität etwas nachließ. Seine Stimme erhielt mehr Sicherheit und Festigkeit und er sang ein Lied um das andere, während Dawn sich an ihn schmiegte und ihm lauschte.   
  
Wie lange sie so zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten, konnte Lindsey nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu singen, noch ein wenig geklimpert und schließlich auch die Gitarre beiseite gelegt, weil Dawn sich nicht über die fehlende Geräuschkulisse beschwert hatte. Dawn war eingeschlafen und er trug sie vorsichtig zurück ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich zu ihr und strich ihr nachdenklich mit der Hand durch die langen Haare.   
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Dawn wirklich viel geschlafen hatte, in letzter Zeit. Sie schlief immer vor ihm ein, wachte nach ihm auf und oftmals war sie auch tagsüber eingedöst, wenn sie schweigend und kuschelnd auf dem Sofa oder dem Bett gelegen hatten. Schuldbewusst tadelte sich Lindsey für seine Unachtsamkeit. Es hätte ihm wirklich früher auffallen müssen.   
  
Als sein Magen grummelnd Hunger anmeldete, löste er sich schweren Herzens von der jungen Frau und ging in die Küche, wo er für sie beide kochte. Dawn kam aus dem Bett, als er gerade fertig wurde und sie aßen noch immer schweigend.   
  
„Hast du mal an eine Karriere als Musiker gedacht?“, fragte sie mittendrin.   
  
„Huh? Nein. Sicher nicht.“  
  
„Warum? Du kannst sehr gut spielen und singen und deine Stimme klingt wirklich sehr schön. Ich könnte dir stundenlang zuhören.“ Lindsey senkte etwas beschämt den Blick. Er spürte tatsächlich Hitze auf seinen Wangen. Mit Komplimenten konnte er auch wirklich nicht umgehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie seine Musik betrafen. Er selbst war so gar nicht überzeugt von seinen Künsten.   
  
„Viel zu nervös“, murmelte er schließlich. „Ich würde sterben, wenn ich irgendwo auf einer Bühne singen müsste.“   
  
„Das üben wir noch“, meinte Dawn lächelnd. Lindsey lachte leise. „Ich … ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du morgen mitkommen könntest.“ Der Themenwechsel kam unverhofft, doch Lindsey nickte sofort. Die Bitte war für ihn genauso überflüssig als hätte sie ihn gebeten zu atmen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass er ohnehin mit wollte. Lindsey war nur froh, dass es für Dawn auch in Ordnung war.   
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie in der Wohnung, sahen sich Filme an oder hockten schweigend auf dem Sofa oder dem Bett. Dawn suchte ständig nach seiner Nähe, als hätte sie Angst, dass er doch noch aufstehen und gehen würde. Als ob der das gekonnt hätte!   
  
Sie gingen früh ins Bett und auch wenn sie es nicht sagte, merkte Lindsey sehr deutlich, dass Dawn reichlich nervös war. Leider hatte er keine Idee, wie er ihr helfen konnte und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie in seine Arme zu ziehen, liebevoll und beruhigend über ihren Rücken zu kraulen und zu hoffen, dass sie gut schlafen würde.   
  
Obwohl Lindsey nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, diese Nacht viel Schlaf zu bekommen, schlief er doch sehr bald ein, nachdem auch Dawn endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur um das nochmal gesagt zu haben: Die nächsten 4 Kapitel werden wirklich düster. Hier treffen jetzt so ziemlich alle Warnungen ein, die ich am Anfang angegeben habe. Ich habe mich bemüht, nicht zu graphisch zu werden, bei der ganzen Angelegenheit, kann aber für nichts garantieren. Falls ihr jetzt also abspringen wollt, kann ich das gut verstehen.

Die Nacht war für sie beide eher unruhig gewesen. Dawn hatte schlecht geschlafen, sich oft umgedreht oder war sogar aufgewacht und immer war Lindsey ebenso wach geworden. Zur Sicherheit hatte Lindsey für den Morgen einen Wecker gestellt, damit sie den Termin nicht versäumen würden, falls sie gegen Morgen doch endlich mal tief schlafen würden. Tatsächlich riss das Klingeln des kleinen Geräts sie beide aus dem Tiefschlaf.   
  
Lindsey schälte sich vorsichtig aus Dawns Umarmung, schaltete den Wecker ab und ging erst einmal ins Bad. Anschließend machte er Frühstück. Erst als der Kaffee durch war und die Brötchen fertig und aus dem Ofen raus, ging er erneut ins Schlafzimmer, um Dawn wirklich aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, die nach dem Verstummen des Weckers wieder eingeschlafen war.   
  
Als er jedoch ins Schlafzimmer kam, war das Bett leer. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, da vernahm er aus dem Badezimmer ein Geräusch und lauschte angespannt. Wieder erklang das Geräusch. Trockenes Würgen war deutlich durch die geschlossene Tür zu hören.   
  
„Scheiße.“ Lindsey eilte zur Tür und klopfte an. „Dawn, Kleines … darf ich reinkommen?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Doch sie antwortete nicht und nach einigem Hin und Her öffnete er die Türe einfach und trat ein. Dawn sah schrecklich aus. Sie war blass und hatte gerötete Augen, als sie ihn fast schon ängstlich von unten herauf ansah. Sie hing matt über der Toilettenschüssel und würgte erneut, kaum dass er hereingekommen war.   
Lindsey eilte zu ihr, strich ihr die Haare in den Nacken und hielt sie dort fest. Sie versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch er blieb, streichelte sanft, und wie er hoffte beruhigend, über ihren Rücken.   
  
„Will nicht, dass du mich so siehst“, murmelte Dawn betreten, doch Lindsey lächelte und drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre Schulter.   
  
„Baby, hör auf damit, ja? Meinst du ich geh jetzt, weil du dich mal nicht wohlfühlst?“ Sie blickte nicht zu ihm hoch, hielt den Blick gesenkt, als sie sich verschämt mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen wischte. „Hey!“, meinte Lindsey sanft. „Das ist nicht fair, ja? Du bist auch geblieben, als ich krank war und ich konnte mich nicht mal wehren. Ich hab jetzt auch das Recht bei dir zu sein.“ Sie nickte schwach. „Geht’s dir besser?“ Dawn zögerte, nickte dann aber und wollte aufstehen. Lindsey war schneller. Er hob sie einfach hoch. „Zähne putzen?“, schlug er lächelnd vor.  
  
„M-hm. Gute Idee.“ Er trug sie zum Waschbecken, stellte das Mädchen dort auf ihre Füße, blieb aber dicht bei ihr. Dawn schien ihm dankbar. Sie wirkte noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung, während sie sich die Zähne putzte.   
  
„War das das erste Mal, dass dir schlecht geworden ist? Oder hattest du das in letzter Zeit öfter?“, fragte Lindsey vorsichtig nach und blickte ihr im Spiegel ins Gesicht. Dawn nahm die Zahnbürste raus und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Schon’n paar mal“, nuschelte sie, ehe sie fortfuhr, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. Es kam ihm wie ein Hieb in den Magen vor. Wieder hielt Dawn inne, sah ihn fragend und etwas geschockt an.  
  
„Ich frag mich langsam, ob ich mein Hirn wirklich nur noch in der Hose mit mir rumtrage“, meinte er schließlich schuldbewusst. „Ich meine … warum hab ich nie irgendwas gemerkt, verdammt?“ Dawn schüttelte erneut den Kopf und spülte ihren Mund aus und die Zahnpastareste weg.   
  
„Hättest du gar nicht merken können.“ Aufmerksam sah sie Lindsey an und lächelte dann. „Mir wurde in den vergangenen Monaten eingebläut nicht wegen jedem Wehwehchen loszuheulen. Bisschen Übelkeit ist gar nichts, also hab ich es ignoriert und nichts gesagt. Und dass ich mich wirklich übergeben musste, war erst wenige Male und meist dann … wie heute. Dass du grad nicht im Zimmer warst oder mit Faith beschäftigt oder sonst etwas. Mach dir mal keine Vorwürfe deswegen.“  
  
„Schwacher Trost“, murmelte Lindsey wehmütig drückte einen sanften Kuss in ihre Halsbeuge. „Sollte wirklich mal anfangen, besser auf dich aufzupassen.“ Er sprach leise, die Lippen dicht an ihrer Haut. Dawn lachte etwas.   
  
„Hör mal auf. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.“ Dann jedoch wurde ihr Blick ernst. „Morgendliche Übelkeit … heißt wohl, wir können uns den Arzt sparen, huh? Bin vermutlich wirklich schwanger. Es … es tut mir leid, Lindsey.“ Sie senkte den Blick, als hätte sie jetzt ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen und vermutlich auch, damit er das Glitzern der Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnte. Wieder einmal zog sich wahrnehmbarer, fast schon physischer Schmerz durch Lindseys Brust, bei ihrem Anblick. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber er würde sie und das Baby hier herausholen. Und er würde sie beide mit seinem Leben beschützen, wenn es sein musste.   
  
„Hey. Baby! Baby, hör auf damit, ja? Es muss dir nicht leid tun, hörst du? Solange du damit irgendwie klar kommst und es dich nicht wegen dir selbst ärgert, mach dir bitte keine Gedanken um mich, okay? Wir kriegen das hin, hörst du? Und ich werd dich trotzdem zum Arzt schleppen. Sollen euch beide gleich mal ordentlich durchchecken.“ Er lächelte verträumt.   
  
Lindsey hatte letzte Nacht verdammt viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und sich mit dem Gedanken ein Kind zu bekommen mehr als nur abgefunden. Es war ziemlich dumm, das war ihm selbst klar, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, freute er sich tatsächlich.   
  
„Ich hab Angst, Lindsey“, flüsterte Dawn mit zitternder Stimme. Einen langen Augenblick sahen sie einander über den Spiegel in die Augen, ehe Lindsey langsam nickte.   
  
„Ich weiß. Ich doch auch. Aber wir schaffen das.“ Er war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher, wen er mit seinen Worten überzeugen wollte.   
  
* * *  
  
Dawn zitterte leicht. Beruhigend nahm Lindsey ihre Hand und strich sanft darüber, rutschte mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte dann scheu, betrachtete sein Gesicht nachdenklich und legte etwas den Kopf schief.   
  
„Was?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey schließlich und ahmte ihre Bewegung nach.   
  
„Du wirkst bedenklich ruhig, wenn ich da an gestern denke … du würdest dich freuen, nicht wahr?“ Ihr Tonfall verriet ihm nicht, ob sie über diese Feststellung erfreut, erleichtert oder eher geschockt war. Lindsey senkte fast schon ertappt den Blick und kam sich wieder einmal schrecklich egoistisch und schäbig vor. Er kaute etwas auf seiner Unterlippe herum, ehe er zögerlich nickte und sie mit noch immer geneigtem Kopf vorsichtig unter langen Wimpern hervor ansah.   
  
„Egoistisch. Ich weiß. Das gestern war erst mal ein Schock, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke … weiß auch nicht. Du wärst vermutlich besser dran, wenn es falscher Alarm wäre. Und …“ Sie lächelte und drückte sein Kinn hoch. Sanft strich sie über seine Wange.   
  
„Scht“, meinte sie liebevoll. „Ich hatte in erster Linie Angst, dass du gehen würdest, wenn ich wirklich schwanger wäre. Aber wenn du dich über ein Kind freuen würdest … dann hoffe ich, dass ich schwanger bin.“ Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, und wenn Lindsey bisher noch immer Zweifel gehabt hätte, hätte sie diese mit diesem kurzen Augenblick für immer beseitigt. Doch er war sich schon seit einer Weile schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nicht einfach nur ein bisschen verliebt oder verschossen war. Er liebte das Mädchen wirklich. Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.   
  
Einen Augenblick später ging die Tür auf und die Ärztin trat ein, nahm ihnen gegenüber an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz.   
  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Wartezeit“, meinte die Frau freundlich. „Aber ich kann ihnen jetzt mit Sicherheit gratulieren. Sie werden Eltern.“ Sie lächelte. Lindsey blickte etwas unsicher zu Dawn hinüber, die seinen Blick ebenso verunsichert erwiderte. Dann jedoch lächelte sie.   
  
„Hallo Mama“, meinte Lindsey strahlend und küsste sie erneut. Die Ärztin gab ihnen etwas Zeit, und erst als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, ergriff sie erneut das Wort.   
  
„Ich vermute, das ist Ihre erste Schwangerschaft?“, fragte sie freundlich nach. Dawn nickte knapp. „Ich würde Ihnen noch gerne ein paar Fragen stellen und eine Routineuntersuchung durchführen und dann können sie mir gerne ein Loch in den Bauch fragen.“ Sie lachte. „Ich will, dass sie erst gehen, wenn Ihnen keine Fragen mehr einfallen. Einverstanden?“ Dawn nickte und die Ärztin schlug eine Akte auf und nahm einen Stift zur Hand. „Gut. Dann fangen wir mal an.“  
  
* * *  
  
Als sie später auf dem Weg zurück waren, schwirrte Lindsey noch immer der Kopf von den vielen Informationen und Hinweisen, die ihnen die Ärztin gegeben hatte. Auch Dawn war ruhig, blickte scheinbar nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey besorgt. Dawn lachte leise.   
  
„Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat: Du musst mich nicht auf Händen tragen und nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, Lindsey.“  
  
„Bist so still. Ich dachte nur …“  
  
„Ich denke nur darüber nach, was ich Angel am besten sage“, gestand Dawn leise. „Wir können nicht einfach innerhalb der nächsten paar Wochen untertauchen. Er würde uns finden. Ich kann mich nicht verstecken, bis das Baby da ist und ich will es ihm nicht erst im allerletzten Moment sagen, kurz bevor er es selbst herausfindet. Auf keinen Fall will ich, dass er es von jemand anders erfährt. Das würde ihn nur verärgern …“ Lindsey schluckte merklich. Richtig. Er hatte Angel eigentlich sehr erfolgreich verdrängt, bis jetzt.   
  
„Scheiße. Stimmt.“ Er seufzte matt. „Ich hoffe, er tickt nicht aus und tut euch was an oder …“  
  
„Wird er nicht.“ Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. „Lindsey … denkst du, wir schaffen es, hier raus zu kommen, bis das Baby da ist?“ Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Lindsey blickte einen Moment von der Straße weg zu ihr hinüber, sah aber dann sofort wieder auf die Straße. Schließlich wollte er keinen Unfall bauen und Dawn und das Baby damit womöglich gefährden oder gar umbringen.   
  
„Kann nichts versprechen“, gestand er schließlich. „Ginge es nach mir, wären wir ja schon lange hier raus.“ Sie nickte, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte. „Aber ich werde alles daran setzen, dass wir möglichst bald verschwinden können.“   
  
„Gut. Dann weiß ich schon, was ich ihm sagen werde.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Klang. Hart, aber zugleich so wehmütig, dass Lindsey darüber nachdachte, den Wagen anzuhalten und sie zu fragen, was los war. „Heute Abend“, meinte Dawn leise. „Wir gehen heute in die Gruft.“  
  
„Okay.“ Lindsey warf wieder einen kurzen, forschenden Blick auf Dawn hinüber und fragte sich, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vorging und was sie plante. Er hasste es, nicht im Bilde zu sein. Er hasste es, nicht selbst derjenige zu sein, der einen Plan hatte. Wieder einmal fragte er sich ernsthaft, zu was er eigentlich gut war. Offensichtlich nur zum vögeln und Kinder schwängern.   
  
„Vertraust du mir?“, erkundigte sich Dawn schließlich.   
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ob du mir vertraust“, gab Dawn leise zurück. Er überlegte nicht lange.   
  
„Ja.“   
  
„Gut. Egal, was du heute Abend hörst, du musst wissen, dass es dein Kind ist und immer sein wird und ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, um unser Baby zu beschützen, hörst du?“ Lindsey wurde schlecht. Irgendwie klang das alles andere als positiv. „Ich will dass du weißt … dass ich dich liebe, egal was weiter passiert und ganz egal was ich heute Abend sagen werde“, flüsterte Dawn. Jetzt hielt Lindsey den Wagen wirklich an. Zufällig war da ein Parkplatz am Straßenrand, den er sofort nutzte.   
  
„Dawn … was ist los?“, flüsterte er angespannt.  
  
„Dir wird nicht gefallen, was du heute Abend hören wirst und ich will nur sichergehen, dass du weißt, dass ich es nicht so meine …“, wich sie der Antwort indirekt aus. Lindsey drehte sich auf die Seite und sah sie aufmerksam an.   
  
„Bitte Dawn. Keine Spielchen. Was werde ich heute Abend hören? Was willst du Angel sagen?“, fragte er leise und eindringlich nach. Dawn fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.   
  
„Also schön, pass auf.“ Dawn seufzte leise. „Angel will Kinder. Er hatte im vergangen Jahr zehn verschiedene Frauen im Bett. Nicht eine hat ihm einen Nachkommen beschert. Also hat er entweder ein Händchen dafür, sterile Frauen auszusuchen oder …“  
  
„Oder er schießt nur mit Platzpatronen.“ Lindseys Hals fühlte sich trocken an. Ihm war jetzt schon klar, was Dawn vorhatte und es gefiel ihm so gar nicht. Das war sein Kind. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Die junge Frau nickte langsam.  
  
„Genau. Ich werde ihm heute Abend also verkaufen, dass ich das für ihn gemacht habe. Ein absolut gewollte Schwangerschaft, mit dem Ziel, ihm den Nachkommen zu schenken, den er sich so sehnlich wünscht.“   
  
„Das … das ist unser Baby, Dawn! Wie kannst du auch nur daran denken …“ Lindsey konnte kaum sprechen. Natürlich war es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, eine Lüge. Doch allein der Gedanke, dass Angel in den nächsten Monaten sehnsüchtig auf den vermeintlichen Nachkommen warten würde, schmerzte ihn mehr als er ertragen konnte.   
  
„Ich muss. Überleg doch mal. Wenn ich ihm sage, dass es ein Versehen war, dann wird er dich dafür strafen. Wenn ich behaupte, dass es Absicht war, weil ich ein Kind wollte, wird er es mir dennoch nehmen. Er würde nie zulassen, dass ich Kinder in die Welt setze und er nicht. Verstehst du denn nicht? Angel würde mich zur Abtreibung zwingen, wenn ich ihm das Kind nicht freiwillig zusichern würde! Du weißt doch mittlerweile, was er für ein sadistischer Kontrollfreak ist!“  
  
Lindsey musste mehrmals schwer schlucken. Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Jedes Wort war wohl überlegt, und wenn er darüber nachdachte, musste er ihr zustimmen. Doch sein Herz schrie aus Leibeskräften, dass er Frau und Kind beschützen musste, dass es sein Kind war und Angel das Baby niemals auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen würde, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Ganz zu schweigen von der Option, dass er das Baby als sein Kind betrachten würde. Er richtete den Blick wieder geradeaus und umklammerte das Lenkrad so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Am liebsten hätte Lindsey gebrüllt und getobt, aber er wollte Dawn nicht ängstigen.   
  
„Hast wohl Recht“, murmelte er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme und fuhr wieder los.   
  
„Lindsey. Bitte. Das ist doch nur die Geschichte, die ich Angel auftischen werde. Ich würde ihm niemals unser Kind geben. Nur über meine Leiche! Verstehst du das denn nicht?“   
  
„Doch“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich die Idee mögen muss, oder?“   
  
„Nein. Mir gefällt es doch auch nicht. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich im Moment einfach nicht“, meinte Dawn betreten. Lindsey nickte nur.   
  
* * *  
  
Sie hatten kaum das Haus betreten, da hob Lindsey das Mädchen einfach hoch, ignorierte ihren kurzen, erschrockenen Aufschrei und trug sie grinsend ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Dawn aufs Bett legte. Ohne ihr zu erklären, was er eigentlich vorhatte, fing er an, ihre Kleidung hochzuraffen und legte somit ihren noch immer recht flachen Bauch frei. Er glaubte eine leichte Wölbung ausmachen zu können, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht vielleicht doch nur einbildete, weil er ja jetzt mit Sicherheit wusste, dass da in ihrem Bauch sein Kind heranwuchs.   
  
„Was hast du denn jetzt vor?“, fragte Dawn schmunzelnd, als er nachdenklich ihren Bauch betrachtete und liebevoll darüber streichelte. Lindsey lachte leise.   
  
„Will nur mal hallo sagen“, gab er grinsend zurück und beugte sich hinunter um hauchzarte Küsse auf ihre weiche Haut zu verteilen. Er küsste wirklich ihren gesamten Bauch ab und rieb dann sachte mit der Wange darüber. „Hallo Baby“, meinte er zärtlich. Dawn lachte leise und kraulte in seinen Haaren herum, während Lindsey einfach die Augen schloss.   
  
„Hey! Redest du jetzt nur noch mit dem Baby und mit mir gar nicht mehr?“, erkundigte sich Dawn nach einer Weile. Lindsey seufzte leise und drückte erneut einen sachten Kuss auf ihren Bauch, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.   
  
„Will nur die letzten Stunden genießen, in denen das wirklich noch mein Kind ist“, meinte er fast tonlos. Dawn richtete sich auf und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen, weichen Hände. Eindringlich sah sie ihn an.   
  
„Hör auf damit. Das ist und bleibt dein Kind. Das wird immer dein Kind sein. Das weißt du und ich weiß es auch. Okay? Das ist unser Baby.“ Lindsey nickte langsam und wieder tastete seine Hand nach ihrem Bauch. Er konnte es einfach nicht ändern, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kind heute Abend schon wieder zu verlieren. Irgendwie wollt er nichts anderes mehr machen als mit Dawn hier liegen, seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und darauf warten, dass das Baby groß genug wurde, damit man die Bewegungen des Kleinen durch die Bauchdecke spüren konnte. Dawn ließ von seinem Gesicht ab und legte ihre Hand auf seine Hand.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich werd jetzt dann eifersüchtig auf das Baby“, meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Komm schon her. Ich bin zu müde, um irgendwas Sinnvolles zu machen, wir können den Rest des Tages genauso gut im Bett verbringen … also, wenn dir das Recht ist, meine ich …“ Lindsey nickte rasch und legte sich hin. Dawn kuschelte sich an ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie.   
  
* * *  
  
Der Abend war viel zu rasch angebrochen. Lindsey hätte vermutlich seine Seele verkauft, um an diesem Abend nicht zu den Los Muertos zu müssen, um nicht daneben hocken zu müssen, während Dawn dem sadistischen Bastard ihr gemeinsames Kind zum Geschenk anbot. Und noch immer gab es die Variable Angel. Was, wenn er anders reagierte als erwartet? Was, wenn er wütend wurde, und trotz allem darauf bestand, dass Dawn abtreiben sollte? Lindsey verfluchte es heute nur noch mehr, dass er keine Kleidung tragen würde, in der Gruft. Ansonsten hätte er wirklich versucht, seine Pistole einzuschmuggeln, nur um Angel einen Schuss zwischen die Augen setzen zu können, sollte der Dawn auch nur böse ansehen.   
  
„Wird schon klappen“, meinte Dawn und er war sich sicher, dass sie aufmunternd klingen wollte. Doch irgendwie wurde Lindsey das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dawn nicht nur ihn überzeugen wollte, sondern vor allem sich selbst.   
  
Wie üblich tauschte er Kleidung gegen Leine, als sie am Eingang ankamen, und hielt den Blick artig gesenkt, als sie die Gruft betraten.   
  
„Bringen wir es gleich hinter uns“, murmelte Dawn und er folgte ihr schweigend in Richtung des etwas abgegrenzten Podests, auf dem sich Angel längst wieder mit seinem Spielzeug eingefunden hatte.   
  
Sie lächelte, als sie das Podest betrat. Lindsey folgte ihr und ging dann auf die Knie runter, als sie vor Angel standen.   
  
„Daddy, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!“, meinte das Mädchen gutgelaunt und reichlich überschwänglich.   
  
„Oh! Mein Baby hat eine Überraschung? Na, was ist es denn? Raus damit!“ Der Mann grinste und zog Dawn auf seinen Schoß. Lindsey zwang sich dazu, völlig gleichgültig zu wirken und hielt den Blick weiter vor sich auf den Boden gerichtet.   
  
„Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich dir das jetzt erst sage, ich wollte dich damit überraschen“, meinte Dawn zuckersüß und kuschelte sich an Angel, knabberte an seinem Hals. Leider konnte Lindsey das alles aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten und ihm wurde gleichermaßen schlecht, wie er Wut in sich hochsteigen spürte. Zumal Angel es sich nicht nehmen ließ, sie zu berühren und zu streicheln.   
  
„Nun endlich raus mit der Sprache, Dawnie. Ich brenne auf die Überraschung.“ Sie lachte und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.   
  
„Du wirst dich noch etwas gedulden müssen, bevor du sie in Händen halten kannst“, kicherte sie. „So etwa … mehr als sechs Monate.“ Spike war auch da. Lindsey bemerkte den Mann erst jetzt, weil er sich bewegte. Er mochte Spike fast noch weniger als Angel selbst. „Ich will dir ein Kind schenken“, flüsterte Dawn. Lindsey hielt unbewusst den Atem an und spannte die Muskeln, bereit, sofort aufzuspringen und Dawn zu beschützen, falls Angel anders als erwartet reagieren sollte.   
  
„Was? Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Ich bin schwanger Daddy. Ich will, dass du das Kind bekommst, wenn es da ist und es großziehst wie dein eigenes.“ Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch Lindsey war sich sicher, dass sie Angel gerade mit großen, unschuldigen Augen ansah. Er konnte auch Angels Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich sehen und die Anspannung drohte ihn innerlich zu zerreißen.   
  
„Du bist … wer ist der Vater?“  
  
„Na wer wohl?“ Dawn lachte. „Was hast du mir schönes zum Spielen geschenkt? Er ist ein stattlicher, gutaussehender Kerl mit guten Genen. Ich hab ihn durchchecken lassen. Gute Voraussetzungen, keine Genschäden. Ein durchaus brauchbarer Zuchthengst.“ Sie lachte leise.   
  
„Das da?“, meinte Angel abfällig.   
  
„Nun tu mal nicht so. Dir gefällt der Kleine doch auch. Aber gut. Wenn du das Kind nicht willst, lasse ich es wegmachen.“ Lindseys Magen krampfte und er hatte das Gefühl, gleich sein Essen wieder hochzubefördern. Unter höchster Konzentration rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass Dawn nur eine Rolle spielte und nie im Leben bereit wäre, das Kind abzutreiben. Das hatte sie ihm zumindest gesagt und er glaubte ihr. Er musste ihr einfach glauben. Sie hatte ihn ja gebeten, ihm zu vertrauen.   
  
„Nah, lass mal. Ich finde, dass das ein ganz wunderschönes Geschenk von dir ist, Baby. Ich hätte zwar einen anderen Vater gewählt, wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte … Spike zum Beispiel … aber egal. Danke, Kleines. Ich freue mich darauf. Wann ist es so weit?“   
  
„Wie ich schon sagte. Musst dich leider noch sechs Monate gedulden. Etwas mehr als das, wenn alles glatt läuft. Ich wollte es dir einfach endlich sagen!“ Angel küsste sie. Er küsste seine Dawn, seine Kleine. Lindsey biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Spike saß unmittelbar vor ihm. Spike würde es sehen, es merken. Spike würde misstrauisch werden. Er musste brav bleiben, seine Rolle des willenlosen Spielzeugs beibehalten.   
  
„Hey, du.“ Ein ziemlich heftiger Ruck an seiner Leine riss Lindsey zur Seite. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe aufzustehen und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu Angel und Dawn, weil er davon ausging, dass das dem elenden Sadisten ohnehin besser gefallen würde.   
  
„Sir?“, erkundigte er sich und bemühte sich, seine Stimme so neutral und unbeteiligt zu halten, wie er nur konnte.   
  
„Was sagst du dazu?“  
  
„Wozu, Sir?“  
  
„Die Kleine hat gerade dein Kind weggegeben. Findest du das in Ordnung?“   
  
„Wenn es der Wunsch meiner Herrin ist, Sie zu erfreuen, Sir … wer bin ich, mich zu beschweren?“ Lindsey hob etwas den Blick, schwer darauf bemüht, folgsam, brav, eingeschüchtert und willenlos zu erscheinen.   
  
„Du hast ihn gut erzogen“, grinste Angel boshaft. „Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Kleines.“ Dawn lachte ein heiteres, glockenhelles Lachen und ruckte etwas an der Leine.   
  
„Wär ja noch schöner, wenn ich mir von meinem Spielzeug in meine Angelegenheiten reden lassen würde“, meinte sie mit einem etwas boshaften Unterton.   
  
„Und du hast so gar kein Problem damit, Junge? Sie gibt dein Baby weg, die Frucht deiner Lenden. Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann sage es jetzt.“ Lindsey schluckte vorsichtig und hob dann kurz den Blick.   
  
„Es ist nur der Samen, den ich beigesteuert habe, weil es ihr Wille war. Sie ist es, die diese Frucht austragen wird, es ist ihr Kind, nicht meines. Und somit ist es auch die alleinige Entscheidung meiner Herrin, was sie damit zu tun gedenkt.“ Jedes Wort fühlte sich an wie heißes Magma, das sich durch seine Kehle und über seine Zunge brannte. Jedes Wort eine glatte Lüge. Wie gerne wäre Lindsey dem Mann an die Kehle gegangen, hätte ihn mit bloßen Händen getötet und ihm dabei ins Gesicht gebrüllt, dass er niemals auch nur einen Blick auf ‚die Frucht seiner Lenden‘ würde werfen können. Aber er tat es nicht und es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Kraft.  
  
Angel nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Lindsey absolut nicht deuten konnte und er hatte wirklich Angst, sich bereits verraten zu haben. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er erneut, was weiter passieren würde. Angel strich Dawn geradezu liebevoll ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und nickte schließlich.   
  
„Danke, Baby. Das ist ein wunderschönes Geschenk. Und du hast Recht. Der Kerl sieht ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus und du bist wunderschön. Es wird gewiss ein sehr schönes Baby.“ Dawn strahlte ihn glücklich an und drückte dann einen Kuss auf seine Wange.   
  
„Schön, dass ich dir eine Freude machen konnte, Daddy. Du hast so viel für mich getan … ich wollte dir irgendetwas dafür zurückgeben.“ Er lächelte. Dann klatschte Angel in die Hände, die Musik verstummte und alle drehten sich zu ihm um.   
  
„Meine Kleine hat mir ein wundervolles Geschenk angekündigt. Wir haben Grund zum Feiern. Ich werde in etwa sechs Monaten ein Kind bekommen.“ Allgemeiner Applaus, Beifall und Begeisterung erklangen. „Nicht mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, aber das wollen wir ignorieren. Zur symbolischen Übernahme und der Unterzeichnung dieses mündlichen Vertrags werde ich jetzt mit der Mutter des Kindes im Nachhinein den Geschlechtsakt vollziehen und niemand wird jemals etwas sagen, dass es nicht mein Kind wäre. Verstanden?“ Alle stimmten zu.   
  
Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, um in Lindseys Bewusstsein zu dringen. Einen Moment länger, bis er sie verarbeitet hatte. Angel wollte das Mädchen nehmen? Allein die Vorstellung, dass der sadistische, große Mann in ihren engen Schoß stoßen wollte, brachte Lindseys Puls zum Rasen und Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper. Angel entledigte sich seiner Hose und Dawn fing mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls an, ihre Kleidung abzulegen.   
  
„Nein!“, schrie Lindsey auf und sprang auf. Gleich darauf landete er wieder hart auf dem Boden und sein Rücken brannte. Irgendwer hatte eine Peitsche mit voller Kraft auf seine Haut donnern lassen.   
  
„Was? Wie kannst du es wagen!“ Angel wandte sich ihm zu, riss die Peitsche aus Spikes Hand und ließ sie erneut auf ihn herabsausen. Lindsey versuchte zu fliehen, doch Angel hatte seine Leine erneut ergriffen und zerrte ihn daran näher, so dass er nicht entkommen konnte.   
  
„Bitte! Sir! Lasst mich erklären! Es ist … wegen des Kindes!“, stammelte Lindsey unter Schmerzen und Stöhnen. Angel ließ die Peitsche sinken und starrte ihn aus diesen eiskalten, harten Augen an, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen wollten.   
  
„Erkläre. Und rede schnell“, fauchte er. Lindseys Gehirn arbeitete wie verrückt.   
  
„Sir, ich will nur darauf hinweisen, dass das Kind dadurch womöglich Schaden nimmt.“  
  
„Blödsinn. Andere Frauen vögeln auch während der Schwangerschaft.“ Lindsey nickte, rappelte sich endlich hoch.   
  
„Richtig, aber meine Herrin hatte unter schwerer Übelkeit zu leiden, in den letzten Wochen. Sie ist matt und ihr Kreislauf eher instabil. Das kombiniert mit den Unterleibsschmerzen, die sie heute Morgen zu beklagen hatte, hat die Ärztin dazu veranlasst, von jeglichen sexuellen Handlungen abzuraten …“  
  
„Dawn?“  
  
„Ja schon, aber ich dachte … es geht mir im Moment ja gut. Keine Schmerzen …“  
  
„Nein. Zu riskant“, erklärte Angel grimmig. Lindsey atmete innerlich auf. „Okay. Um mein Kind nicht zu gefährden, werde ich den symbolischen Geschlechtsakt mit der Mutter nicht vollziehen“, meinte Angel dann laut an die anderen gerichtet und Lindsey erlaubte sich, den Schmerzen nachzugeben und etwas in sich zusammenzusacken. „Stattdessen werde ich den biologischen Vater vögeln“, verkündete Angel mit einem grimmigen und sadistischen Grinsen.   
  
„Was? Nein! Ich … bitte!“ Er wollte aufspringen, weglaufen, irgendetwas machen. Doch Angel packte ihn an Halsband und Harnisch und riss ihn hoch, und noch ehe Lindsey sich versah, wurde er mit Brust und Bauch gegen eine Art Bock gedrängt, von dem er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, dass er das Gebilde jemals schon gesehen hatte. Angel riss geradezu ungeduldig an seinem Harnisch. Spike und andere hielten seinen aufbegehrenden Körper fest, nahmen ihm jeglichen Fluchtgedanken. Lindsey zitterte. „Bitte“, flehte er leise. „Ich … ich weiß nicht, was sie erwarten. Ich hab noch nie …“  
  
„Gar nichts, Kleiner. Du musst nur schön den Hintern hinhalten. Den Rest erledige ich. Und weil du so lieb besorgt um mein Geschenk warst, bin ich sogar sanft mit dir.“  
  
Angel strafte seine Worte sogleich Lügen. Lindsey brüllte auf, als sich Angel regelrecht in ihn rammte. Er hätte schwören können, dass ihm der Mann einen glühenden Eisenstab in den Körper getrieben hatte und nicht seine Erektion. Es brannte wie Feuer. Jede Bewegung fegte neue Wellen von Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Sein Schreien und Wimmern ging unter im Gejohle und Gelächter der umstehen Beobachter. Wieder bäumte er sich auf, doch es gab kein Entrinnen.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Lindsey erwachte, versuchte er sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, warum er eigentlich ohnmächtig geworden war. Waren es die Schmerzen gewesen? Die Panik? Die Angst? Oder hatte ihn jemand irgendwann K.O. geschlagen? Pochender Kopfschmerz ließ ihn Letzteres vermuten.  
  
Wären die Kopfschmerzen das Einzige gewesen, hätte Lindsey mit Sicherheit einen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte heftig. Weder Spike noch Angel hatten mit der Peitsche Nachsicht walten lassen. Er blickte an seinem bloßen Körper hinunter und entdeckte ohne große Verrenkungen so einige Striemen und Stellen, an denen die Haut durch die heftigen Schläge aufgesprungen war. Blut klebte an seinem Körper. Es war verdammt kalt und außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, auf glühenden Kohlen zu sitzen. Sein Hintern brannte gewaltig.   
  
Langsam hob Lindsey den Kopf, versuchte irgendwie, die Situation aufzunehmen. Er war mit Armen, Beinen und Oberkörper an einen Stuhl gefesselt, was es ihm fast unmöglich machte, sich zu bewegen. Und er befand sich, soweit er es erkennen konnte, alleine in einem kalten, leeren Raum. Er sah keine Fenster und aus seiner Position auch keine Tür. Soweit er sehen konnte, befanden sich dort nur kalte Betonwände.   
  
Er war vollkommen nackt. Sogar Harnisch und Halsband waren verschwunden. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und er hoffte wirklich, dass sie ihn nicht hier hocken lassen würden, bis er an einer Lungenentzündung zu Grunde ging. Vermutlich wollte Angel ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen, weil er nicht schweigend hingenommen hatte, wie der Mann das Mädchen nahm. Lindsey hoffte nur, dass Angel sich nach ihm nicht doch noch über Dawn hergemacht hatte. Solange es ihr gut ging, war ihm egal, dass er sich gerade reichlich beschissen fühlte.   
  
Hinter ihm erklangen Schritte. Und Lindsey versuchte über die Schulter zu blicken und nachzusehen, wer sich da näherte. Angel. Natürlich.   
  
„Na? Sind wir endlich wach?“, erkundigte er sich mit boshaftem Lächeln. „Du schläfst zu viel Lindsey. Da werden wir was dagegen unternehmen.“ Lindsey schluckte und sah ihn fragend an.   
  
„Sir? Ich verstehe nicht …“  
  
„Du hast dich mir in den Weg gestellt.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Wirklich. Ich wollte nur die Bedenken äußern, die die Ärztin …“ Sein Kopf flog, von einem heftigen Faustschlag getroffen, zur Seite.   
  
„Du willst Spielchen spielen?“, zischte Angel gepresst. „Gut. Dann werden wir spielen. Aber vorher … hab ich noch was für dich. Marcus!“ Neben Lindsey tauchte der hochgewachsene Anwalt Marcus Hamilton auf, der ihn kurz musterte, einen Augenblick länger zwischen seinen Beinen verweilte, als Lindsey lieb war, und dann einen weiteren Schritt vortrat und sich räusperte.   
  
„Wolfram und Hart“, meinte Hamilton dann mit seinem schmierigen Grinsen. „Sagt Ihnen das was?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick auf Hamilton fixiert. Ein Knallen ertönte und einen Augenblick später fühlte er sich als würden Tausende feurige Tentakel auf ihn niederprasseln. Lindsey zuckte zusammen, soweit es ihm möglich war, presste aber die Lippen aufeinander. Er würde Angel nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu schreien und zu betteln. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Lindsey hatte wirklich Angst und Bedenken. Bis gerade eben hatte er noch gedacht, der andere Mann würde ihn nur einschüchtern wollen. Bis der Name Wolfram und Hart gefallen war.  
  
„Eine renommierte Privatdetektei“, fuhr Hamilton fort. „Gegründet 1952 von Wolfram Finn und Donald Hart. Klingelt es jetzt?“  
  
„Taxifahrer brauchen nur selten einen Detektiv“, gab Lindsey zurück.  
  
„Dann helfen wir Ihrem Gedächtnis noch etwas mehr auf die Sprünge.“ Hamilton grinste boshaft. „Der Sohn von Wolfram Finn, Riley Finn, hat relativ früh angefangen, in der Detektei seines Vaters mitzuarbeiten. Als der alte Wolfram dann vor fünf Jahren starb, hat sein Sohn die Führung übernommen. Donald Hart, auf der anderen Seite, hatte keine Kinder und starb schon vor mehr als 12 Jahren bei einem Einsatz. Fortan wurden immer wieder neue Partner eingestellt, bis vor zwei Jahren der Posten erneut frei war, weil wohl die meisten Privatdetektive mit dem jungen Finn nicht so wirklich auskamen. Da kam ein junger Privatdetektiv aus Dallas in die Stadt und hat sich als Partner bei Wolfram und Hart eingekauft. Sein Name ist Lindsey McDonald.“ Erwartungsvoll sah Marcus Hamilton ihn an.   
  
„Huh? Da rennt ein PI mit meinem Namen rum?“ Lindsey beschloss, sich erst einmal dumm zu stellen. Schlimmer konnte er es damit nicht mehr machen. Sie wussten also, wer er war. Angel fuhr grob in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf zurück. Wieder schluckte Lindsey den Aufschrei hinunter und zwang sich tapfer, den Blick aus den kalten Augen zu erwidern.   
  
„Gib auf, Lindsey. Wir wissen, wer du bist. Wir haben deinen Partner. Das Spiel ist aus.“ Angel lächelte. „Bringt ihn rein.“  
  
Geräusche wurden hinter Lindsey laut und dann tauchten Spike und Oz in seinem Blickfeld auf. Zwischen ihnen hing Riley, den sie achtlos auf den Boden vor ihm warfen. Lindsey keuchte leise. Riley sah beschissen aus. Sein Körper war übersät von Prellungen und Blessuren, sein Bein sah gebrochen aus, Striemen zeichneten sich überdeutlich auf seinem ganzen Körper ab. Ebenso wie er war Riley splitterfasernackt und er zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
„Dein Kollege war gar nicht so leicht zu knacken. Aber am Ende hat er gesungen wie ein Vogel. Ihr seid also hinter der Kleinen her.“ Jetzt wurde Lindsey wirklich schlecht. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr nur um ihn und Riley. Nein. Sie wussten, dass sie vorgehabt hatten, Dawn zu befreien. Garantiert würde Angel das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Und sein Ausbruch in der Gruft hatte dem Mann vermutlich genau in die Hände gespielt. Er hatte gezeigt, dass ihm Dawn und das Baby wichtig waren.  
  
„Schön. Sie wissen alles. Was wollen Sie dann noch von mir? Vermutlich hatte Riley mehr Informationen als ich. Irgendwie hab ich in den vergangenen Monaten nicht viel mehr als die Zimmerdecke gesehen. Warum bringen sie uns nicht einfach um?“ Lindsey sah den Mann direkt an. Angel lächelte und wieder rann ein kalter Schauer über Lindseys Rücken und dieses Mal konnte er fast spüren, wie sein Blut zähflüssig wurde, als es zu Eis kristallisierte. Zumindest hätte er schwören wollen, dass genau das passierte.   
  
„Du bist nicht in erster Linie für Informationen hier, Lindsey. Sondern für meine eigene Genugtuung. Verstehst du denn nicht? Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht, hast mich schändlich hintergangen. Lindsey, Junge! Du hast an meinem Tisch gesessen, von meinen Tellern gegessen. Ich habe eigentlich immer dafür gesorgt, dass es dir an nichts fehlte. Und so dankst du es mir? Von einem Fremden muss ich erfahren, dass du hinter meiner Kleinen her bist und sie mir wegnehmen willst?“ Es war einfach lachhaft. Sowohl seine Worte als auch sein Tonfall. Angel mimte tatsächlich den Verletzten und er machte es so übertrieben, dass Lindsey definitiv merken musste, wie er ihn verspottete.   
  
Lindsey wandte den Blick ab, zurück zu Riley, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und ihn nicht einmal anzusehen schien. Riley war scheinbar mehr tot als lebendig und vorsorglich nahm Lindsey gleich von ihm Abschied, versuchte sich nach Möglichkeit von der Tatsache abzuschotten, dass das vor ihm eigentlich ein sehr guter Freund war, ein Kollege, mit dem er in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht nur zusammengearbeitet, sondern auch viel Freizeit verbracht hatte. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich bei Riley und bat ihn um Verzeihung.  
  
Und weil er gerade schon dabei war, nahm er auch von sich selbst Abschied. Ihm war klar, dass er hier nicht mehr lebend herauskommen würde, dass am Ende einer vermutlich langen Tortur für ihn nur der Tod wartete. Nach wie vor klammerte er sich an die Hoffnung, dass Angel nicht auch noch Dawn in die ganze Sache hineinziehen würde.   
  
„So.“ Der Mann nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zwischen Lindsey und Riley. „Dann werde ich dir mal in aller Ruhe erzählen, was ich alles mit dir vorhabe.“ Er lächelte. „Weißt du, ich kenne Typen wie dich. Du machst dir vermutlich nicht viel aus dem Tod und du würdest vermutlich auch auf die üblichen Foltermethoden nicht so schön ansprechen wie andere. Du hast bei unserer letzten Begegnung schon bewiesen, dass du Schmerzen verdammt gut wegstecken kannst. Jeder andere hätte mir in der Situation vermutlich längst freiwillig erzählt, dass er vielleicht kein Bulle, dafür aber Privatdetektiv ist. Aber du? Nein. Du hast geschwiegen. Gefällt mir.“   
  
Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, ob er versuchen sollte, Angels Geplapper zu folgen oder ob er lieber versuchen sollte, es auszublenden, um sich selbst vor dem Wissen zu bewahren, was ihm noch alles bevorstand.   
  
„Erst mal die gute Nachricht, Kleiner: Du wirst nicht draufgehen.“ Angel lächelte ein gespielt beruhigendes, heiteres Lächeln. Lindsey riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn geschockt an. „Nein“, bestätigte Angel ruhig. „Das wäre ja viel zu schnell vorbei, verstehst du?“ Lindsey schluckte schwer. Was zum Teufel hatte Angel dann mit ihm vor?  
  
„Wenn du mir irgendwas sagen willst, Lindsey dann darfst du das jederzeit machen, hörst du?“ Niemals. Niemals würde er dem Mistkerl auch noch DeEtta Kramer ausliefern. Lindsey schüttelte einfach den Kopf. „Na gut.“ Angel sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du bist so ein kleiner Leckerbissen … ich glaub ich werde dich erst nochmal gemütlich vögeln, bevor wir richtig anfangen und das wird wehtun, Kleiner. Letztes Mal hab ich sogar noch Gleitmittel benutzt und du hast gebrüllt wie ein angestochenes Schwein. Was denkst du, wie sich das erst ohne anfühlen wird?“  
  
Allein bei dem Gedanken zog sich schon Schmerz durch Lindseys Körper und ihm wurde schlecht. Er versuchte, einen Blick auf Riley zu erhaschen. Hatte Angel mit ihm das Gleiche gemacht?  
  
„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin und dir der Arsch so richtig schön brennt, werde ich Spike an dich ranlassen. Der will dich schon ausprobieren, seit er dich das erste Mal gesehen hat.“ Natürlich würde Spike das wollen. Spike war krank. Genauso krank wie Angel. „Danach darf Marcus auch noch ran …“ Lindsey starrte hinüber zu dem grinsenden Anwalt. Angel war ja schon groß. Aber Marcus Hamilton überragte ihn noch um einen Kopf. Wenn die Körpergröße proportional zu … Himmel, das würde schmerzhaft werden!  
  
„Wenn wir alle mit dir durch sind, werde ich mal ausprobieren, wie viel in deinen Hintern passt. Eine Faust? Ein schöner, großer Dildo? Und ich werde nicht gerade sanft sein. Oh und wir werden noch ein ganz schönes Spiel nebenher beginnen.“ Angel grinste. „Aber ich will ja nicht alles verraten.“ Angel lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und lächelte Lindsey kalt an. „Ah, wir werden viel Spaß haben.“  
  
* * *  
  
Matt hob Lindsey den Kopf, versuchte mühsam, näher zu Riley zu gelangen, um zu sehen, ob der überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sein Körper schmerzte. Stundenlang hatte er Angels Spiele, die Quälerei und die Foltern ertragen. Seine Haut war voll mit Blut, Ejakulat und Erbrochenem. Ihn ekelte vor sich selbst, aber er war zu matt um sich wirklich Gedanken darüber zu machen.   
  
„Ri.“ Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu vernehmen. Zu viel geschrien. Er robbte zu Riley hinüber, über den kalten Boden. Lindsey machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe aufzustehen. Er wusste, dass ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen würden und dass jeder Schritt höllische Schmerzen verursachen würde. „Hey, Ri.“  
  
Riley antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an. Endlich hatte Lindsey ihn erreicht, berührte ihn vorsichtig, um Rileys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. So wirklich schien es nicht zu funktionieren. Sein Blick fiel auf den Arm des anderen Mannes. Besser gesagt auf seine Armbeuge.   
  
„Scheiße, Ri … bist du high?“ Er schüttelte den anderen Mann etwas. „Hey! Stehst du unter Drogen?“ Riley sah ihn tatsächlich an, grinste dümmlich und schloss dann die Augen.   
  
„Tut guuut“, murmelte er. Lindsey ließ den Kopf kraftlos auf seinen Arm sacken und er merkte, wie er davon driftete. Eigentlich überlegte Lindsey noch einen Moment, ob er gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen sollte, doch es schien ihm völlig sinnlos, also ließ er sich davontragen und hoffte, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte.   
  
* * *  
  
Viel zu schnell wachte er wieder auf, weil er mit einem Schlauch mit kaltem Wasser abgespritzt wurde. Wie ein Tier, ein Auto. Ganz gewiss nicht wie ein Mensch. Lindsey rollte sich keuchend zusammen, versuchte sich vor dem kalten Wasser zu schützen. Doch damit erreichte er nur, dass erneut eine Peitsche auf seinen Körper knallte und er von Angel angeblafft wurde, dass er still halten solle.   
  
Lindsey zitterte und es war nicht in erster Linie die Kälte, die ihn dazu veranlasste. Angel war schon wieder zurück. Er würde genau da weitermachen, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte. Lindsey war noch nicht annähernd ausgeruht genug, um sich dem schon wieder aussetzen lassen zu können. Er hatte ja wirklich sein möglichstes versucht, um die Situation für sich einfacher zu gestalten – und um Dawn zu schützen. Gleich zu Anfang hatte Angel ihm erklärt, dass er kein persönliches Interesse an Dawn habe. Und wenn Lindsey nicht mitspielte oder gar versuchte zu entkommen, würde er Dawn umbringen, sobald das Kind geboren war und er würde sein Baby niemals zu Gesicht bekommen.   
  
Als Angel ihm dann aber befohlen hatte, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, konnte Lindsey es einfach nicht. Am Ende hatte Angel ihm einen Ringknebel verpasst, Spike und Hamilton hatten ihn festgehalten und der Mann hatte direkt in seinen Mund ejakuliert, ohne dass Lindsey sich hätte wehren können. Er hatte sich nach Kräften geweigert auch noch zu schlucken, dafür heftige Prügel kassiert und die Sache wurde so lange widerholt, bis er es aufgrund von Schwäche und Schmerzen nicht mehr geschafft hatte, sich zu wehren. Kaum hatten sie von ihm abgelassen, hatte sich Lindsey allerdings übergeben … und erneut Schläge dafür einstecken müssen.   
  
Erneut prasselte die Peitsche auf seinen Rücken, ohne dass Lindsey überhaupt einen Grund dafür wusste. Wimmernd rollte er sich ein, so gut er konnte.   
  
„Komm her“, befahl Angel barsch. „Hierher.“ Lindsey blinzelte und suchte nach dem Mann. Er holte tief Luft und rappelte sich mühsam hoch. Jeder einzelne Schritt war eine Tortur, doch er hatte noch genug Stolz übrig, um noch nicht auf allen Vieren vor Angel herumzukriechen. Noch.  
  
* * *  
  
Für Lindseys Zeitgefühl waren mindestens schon fünf Wochen vergangen, doch er vermutete, dass er noch nicht annähernd so lang gefangen war. Irgendwo zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit, Schlaf und schmerzerfüllten Wachzuständen kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Angel gesagt hatte, er würde ihn nicht umbringen. Doch so fühlte es sich wahrlich nicht an.   
  
Er war längst nicht mehr in der Lage, zu Angel zu gehen, wenn der ihn rief; er konnte nicht einmal mehr kriechen. Spike oder sonst ein Helfer mussten ihn zu Angel schleifen, damit der mit seinen sadistischen Spielen weitermachen konnte. Immer öfter fiel Lindsey währenddessen in Ohnmacht. Ob es der Schmerz war oder die körperliche Schwäche, Mangel von Nahrung und Flüssigkeit … er wusste es nicht, es war ihm auch egal. Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Angels Stimme und Schmerz.   
  
„Lindsey.“ Er spürte eine Hand, die sanft durch seine Haare kraulte. Dawn? Nein, es war nicht Dawn. Es war eine männliche Stimme gewesen. Er hätte schwören können, dass es Angel gewesen war, doch Angel sprach nie so sanft mit ihm und vor allem waren Berührungen von Angel immer mit Schmerzen verbunden. „Wach auf, Lindsey.“ Mühsam blinzelte Lindsey. Sein linkes Auge war zugeschwollen und irgendwie sah er alles nur sehr verschwommen. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass er nicht mehr auf dem kalten Boden lag, sondern auf einer Matratze.   
  
„Ich hab was für dich.“ Lindsey wimmerte schwach. Diese Worte hatte er schon so oft gehört, dicht gefolgt von Schmerzen. Höllischen Schmerzen. Weiterhin kraulte Angel in seinen Haaren herum. „Nah. Ich will nur, dass du mir nicht völlig vom Fleisch fällst. Ich hab ne leckere Suppe hier und ich will, dass du die brav isst.“ Lindsey nickte. „Guter Junge.“ Angel tätschelte seine Wange. Lindsey bemühte sich um eine halbwegs aufrechte Position.   
  
Angel hob einen Löffel an seine Lippen und widerstrebend öffnete Lindsey den Mund und ließ die etwas zu heiße Flüssigkeit hineinlaufen, schluckte langsam. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schüssel, die Angel auf seinem Schoß stehen hatte. Heiße Suppe. Dampfend heiß. Gedankenverloren ließ er sich einen weiteren Löffel davon einflößen. Angel sah ihn fast schon fürsorglich an. Trotz seines reichlich müden und benebelten Zustandes sprang Lindseys Gehirn an. Versuchte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging, zu begreifen, was gerade passierte.   
  
Er fand nur eine annähernd logische Erklärung für den plötzlichen Umschwung von Angels Art ihm gegenüber. Er wollte augenscheinlich einen zweiten Doyle aus ihm machen. Erst hatte er ihn dermaßen in den Staub getreten, bis Lindsey keinen wirklichen Gedanken mehr fassen konnte und jetzt spielte er den fürsorglichen Retter. Ging Angel wirklich davon aus, dass Lindsey vergessen würde, was er ihm alles angetan hatte? Hatte diese Taktik bei Doyle wirklich gewirkt? Es schien Lindsey unvorstellbar.   
  
Aber egal was Angel vorhatte, Lindsey würde nicht mitspielen. Er würde niemals mitspielen. Er würde niemals Angels Spielzeug werden und er würde es unter Garantie nie genießen, etwas in den Hintern gestopft zu bekommen. Das war eine Einbahnstraße. Es war falsch. Er wollte es nicht, er mochte es nicht. Ende der Überlegungen.   
  
Mit einer Bewegung, die er zwar beabsichtigt aber nicht mehr wirklich für möglich gehalten hatte, streckte Lindsey die Hand aus und stieß damit so fest gegen die Schüssel, die Angel nur halbherzig festhielt, wie er nur konnte. Es funktionierte. Die Schale glitt aus der Hand des anderen Mannes und der dampfend heiße Inhalt entleerte sich voll auf seinen Schoß.   
  
Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang Angel auf und riss sich die Hose herunter. Sein Oberschenkel war ziemlich rot und ebenso seine empfindlicheren Regionen. Lachend ließ sich Lindsey zurücksinken.   
  
„Dachtest du, du kannst mich so leicht umpolen?“, murmelte er mühsam. Seine Stimme war rau und schwach, aber er genoss diesen winzigen Sieg tatsächlich in vollen Zügen.   
  
„Ich werde dir schon noch gehorsam lehren!“, schrie ihn Angel an und verpasste Lindsey einen saftigen Kinnhaken. Wieder und wieder hieb er mit dem Fuß auf den am Boden Liegenden ein. Irgendwo hatte er scheinbar auch immer noch eine Peitsche in der Nähe gehabt, die nun auch zum Einsatz kam.   
  
Lindsey zuckte unter den Schlägen und Tritten zusammen, doch er begrüßte Angels völlig unkontrollierten Ausbruch. ‚Los doch … bring mich um‘, bat Lindsey insgeheim und gleich darauf wurde es Schwarz um ihn herum und er nahm keine Schmerzen mehr war. Nur noch wunderschöne Ruhe und Stille.   
  
* * *  
  
Das Wasser im See war kühl, linderte seine Schmerzen ein wenig. Lindsey ließ sich einfach treiben. Sanfte Hände berührten ihn, strichen behutsam über seine malträtierte Haut. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Dawn an. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und zog ihn in ihre Arme, küsste ihn liebevoll. Er wollte es nicht, aber das Mädchen schien nicht zu stören, dass seine Lippen spröde waren, aufgesprungen. Er schloss die Augen, ließ sich fallen, sank unter die Wasseroberfläche. Doch als Lindsey wieder auftauchen und Luft holen wollte, ging es nicht. Eine dicke Eisschicht hatte sich auf dem See gebildet, hielt ihn unter Wasser.   
  
Er geriet in Panik, wollte die Eisfläche durchstoßen, die erschreckend klar und durchsichtig war. Über ihm stand Angel, beobachtete grinsend seinen Todeskampf. Lindsey wollte schreien, doch Wasser füllte seine Lungen.   
  
„Wach auf, Lindsey!“ Er wurde grob geschüttelte und Schmerz schoss erneut durch seinen Körper. „Wach auf. Du träumst.“   
  
Lindsey fuhr hoch, japste nach Luft. Der See war verschwunden, das Eis ebenso. Rasselnd füllte er seine Lungen mit Luft, fragte sich, was passiert war. Er blinzelte, sank zurück auf den kalten Boden. Die Matratze war ebenfalls verschwunden. Eine Hand tauchte auf, strich über seine Wange, er wollte davor fliehen. Würde Angel denn niemals aufgeben?  
  
„Lindsey!“ Dawn? Das war Dawns Stimme. Ganz sicher. Mühsam drehte Lindsey den Kopf zur Seite. Ihr Gesicht war ihm Halbdunkel schwerer zu erkennen, ihre langen Haare hingen über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte. Dennoch glaubte er, Schmerz und Angst in ihren Augen zu erkennen.   
  
„Dawn“, flüsterte er mühsam. Für einen winzigen Augenblick freute er sich, sie zu sehen, doch dann siegten andere Gedanken und Gefühle. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Nicht schon wieder. Und wenn sie hier war, bedeutete es doch sicherlich, dass Angel etwas mit ihr im Schilde führte. Warum sonst sollte er das Mädchen hierher bringen und sie sehen lassen, was mit Lindsey geschehen war?   
  
„Kannst du dich aufsetzen?“, erkundigte sich Dawn behutsam. Lindsey dachte einen Augenblick über ihre Frage nach und beschloss, es einfach zu versuchen. Er nickte schwach und drückte sich mühsam hoch, doch es gelang ihm erst mit Dawns Hilfe, eine einigermaßen aufrechte Position einzunehmen. Sitzen schmerzte und er bereute es sogleich, dass er überhaupt den Versuch gewagt hatte. Erst als Dawn sich hinter ihn setzte und er sich gegen sie lehnen konnte, war es für ihn einigermaßen erträglich. „Du musst was trinken.“ Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. „Und essen solltest du auch.“  
  
Lindsey schüttelte matt den Kopf. Er wollte nichts essen und nichts trinken. Angel hatte vor, ihn möglichst lange am Leben zu halten und er hatte vor, es dem anderen Mann möglichst schwer zu gestalten. Natürlich hatte er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen Dawn gegenüber. Wollte er sie wirklich alleine zurück lassen? Wie egoistisch von ihm! Aber Lindsey war am Ende, hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er hätte den Tod wirklich begrüßt.   
  
„Bitte.“ Dawns Stimme zitterte. „Ich kann mir nicht annähernd vorstellen, was du durchmachst, aber ich sehe, wie du aussiehst Lindsey … trotzdem musst du essen und trinken. Hungerstreik bringt doch gar nichts, hm? Alles, was du erreichst, ist, dass dir Angel mit Gewalt irgendwas reinzwingt und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, wette ich, dass er darauf besteht, dass dir Giles eine Magensonde legen muss, nur damit du nicht gewinnst. Und das wäre wohl noch demütigender, als würdest du aus freien Stücken beschließen, etwas zu essen, oder nicht?“ Lindsey seufzte etwas.   
  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht hast“, brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, um sie ansehen zu können. „Dawn!“ Lindsey starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und reichlich ungläubig an. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt, doch die Schattenspiele der spärlichen Beleuchtung vermochte nicht zu verbergen, was ihre Haare nicht länger verdeckten: Dawns linke Gesichtshälfte sah wüst aus. Die Lippe war aufgesprungen, ihr Auge war zugeschwollen und auf dem Wangenknochen unter ihrem Auge war die Haut aufgeplatzt. Ihr Kinn wirkte ebenso geschwollen und Lindsey war sich sicher, dass er dort einen leichten Blaustich ausmachen konnte. Rasch drehte sie ihr Gesicht weg.   
  
„Lass es.“ Ihre Stimme war hart.   
  
„Wegen mir …“ Lindsey versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Dawn hielt ihn fest.   
  
„Angel meinte, ich werde jedes Mal bezahlen, wenn du nicht spurst. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig, Lindsey. Er wird mich nicht töten und Prellungen und Platzwunden heilen wieder. Wichtig ist nur, dass du nicht aufgibst, hörst du? Wir kommen hier raus. Irgendwie schaffen wir es. Das verspreche ich dir. Aber du musst kämpfen. Du musst am Leben bleiben. Bitte. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren.“ Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.   
  
„Tut mir leid.“ Lindseys Stimme zitterte und er versuchte wirklich, Kraft zu schöpfen. Sie hatte Recht. Er durfte nicht einfach aufgeben, musste kämpfen. Für sie. Für das Baby.   
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es tut mir leid, Lindsey. Vermutlich wird mich Angel nicht nochmal zu dir lassen …“ Sie seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte trink und iss etwas. Du brauchst die Kraft.“ Er nickte schweigend und Dawn stellte einen Korb neben ihn, ehe sie ihn vorsichtig von sich drückte. Lindsey ließ sie schweren Herzens gehen. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Angel würde sie nicht oft zu ihm lassen. Immerhin wollte er Lindsey brechen. Da passte es nicht ins Schema, ihm zu erlauben, das Mädchen zu sehen und mit ihr zu reden.   
  
Einen Moment später war Lindsey alleine. Nicht ganz alleine. Riley war auch hier. Aber mit Riley konnte er nicht mehr reden. Alles, was der Mann von sich gab, waren zusammenhanglose Satzfetzen. Er hatte längst aufgegeben, irgendeinen Sinn in sein Gefasel zu legen. In dem Korb war eine Sportflasche mit kühlem Wasser und Lindsey leerte die halbe Flasche, obwohl er langsam trank. Es befanden sich auch mehrere Schüsseln darin. Wurstbrote, Apfelspalten, Fleisch, welches Dawn in kleine Stücke geschnitten hatte. Sein Kiefer tat weh und er aß nicht wirklich viel, weil es zu schmerzhaft war, längere Zeit zu kauen.  
  
Dennoch fühlte er sich etwas besser und beschloss, doch mal wieder nach Riley zu sehen. Der Mann hockte in einer Ecke und starrte vor sich hin. Mit viel Mühe rappelte sich Lindsey hoch und stolperte an der Wand entlang zu ihm. Jede Bewegung peinigte ihn, jeder Schritt jagte neuen Schmerz durch seinen Körper, aber er ignorierte das so gut es ging.   
  
„Hey, Ri.“ Er sank neben seinem Freund wieder auf den Boden. Riley sah schrecklich aus. Heruntergekommen, blass. Auch er war gezeichnet von Fausthieben, Tritten und Peitschenschlägen, doch die meisten Wunden waren bereits im Begriff zu verheilen. Lindsey berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Riley. Hörst du mich?“   
  
„Ganze Familie“, murmelte Riley. „Alle tot. Mörder!“ Lindsey seufzte leise. „Lehane … einzige Überlebende … War verschwunden …. Armes Mädchen …“  
  
„Was? Wovon redest du, Riley?“  
  
„Sie war vier … alles verdrängt … armes Kind …“ Riley schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Es war, als wäre Lindsey gar nicht da. Der andere Mann blickte einfach durch ihn hindurch.   
  
„Wer, Riley? Faith? Redest du von Faith?“ Zum ersten Mal seit langem sah Riley ihn direkt an und nickte dann langsam. Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lehnte sich dann neben Riley an die Wand. Ja, das klang irgendwie sehr nach Angel. Selbst konnte er keine Kinder haben, also nahm er die Kinder von anderen, zog sie als seine eigenen groß. Warum sie allerdings Dawn nicht getötet hatten, blieb ihm dennoch ein Rätsel. Sie konnten schließlich nicht wissen, dass das Mädchen unter einem Gedächtnisverlust leiden würde, wenn sie erwachte. Oder doch? Womöglich hatten sie Giles dazu gebracht, ihr Gehirn bewusst zu schädigen. Allein die Vorstellung ließ einen eiskalten Schauer über Lindseys Rücken laufen. Wie skrupellos konnte ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich sein!   
  
Er war noch immer in Gedanken verstrickt, als erneut die Tür aufging und sämtliche Lampen aufflackerten. Die Helligkeit brannte in seinen Augen und er schloss die Lider und wandte den Kopf zur Seite.   
  
„Sieh einer an. Die beiden wollen spielen. Ist das nicht niedlich?“ Angels Stimme. Voller Sarkasmus und gespielter Freude. Lindsey zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzustarren. Der Mann lächelte. Er war flankiert von Hamilton und Spike. Seine häufigsten Begleiter und nicht weniger skrupellos als Angel selbst, wie Lindsey längst festgestellt hatte.   
  
„Was meinst du? Hat er es jetzt gelernt?“ Spike grinste.   
  
„Komm her“, knurrte Angel in Lindseys Richtung. Er kämpfte mühsam den Impuls nieder, dem Mann einfach zu sagen, dass er ihn gefälligst holen sollte, wenn er ihn wollte. Aber Dawn war es, die seinen Ungehorsam bezahlen würde und das konnte er einfach nicht verantworten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, was sein Kiefer erneut mit Schmerzen quittierte, rappelte er sich auf. Lindsey schwankte, musste sich einen Moment an der Wand abstützen, ehe er ganz langsam und vorsichtig auf Angel zu gehen konnte. Vor dem Mann blieb er stehen. „Auf die Knie.“ Lindsey erlaubte es sich dennoch, einen Moment zu zögern. Nur einen Augenblick länger stehen zu bleiben und Angel wütend in die kalten Augen zu blicken. Dann erst befolgte er den Befehl.   
  
„Hm“, meinte Hamilton. „Der Kleine ist wirklich faszinierend.“ Angel griff in Lindseys Haare und zerrte daran, bog seinen Kopf in den Nacken.   
  
„Ja wirklich. Ich hab schon viele Menschen gebrochen, Lindsey. Du bist eine Ausnahme.“ Angel lächelte auf ihn hinunter. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du ganz besonders stolz und willensstark bist … oder nur herausragend dumm. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass du dir damit nur schadest? Kannst du nicht einfach tun, was man dir sagt und die Sache ist erledigt?“ Lindsey blickte zu den Männern hoch. Sie schienen eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie sahen ihn sehr erwartungsvoll an.   
  
„Du kannst mich zwingen, deinen Befehlen zu gehorchen“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Aber niemals wirst du erreichen, dass ich willenlos gehorche. Ich werde mich immer dagegen auflehnen. Du kannst meinen Körper brechen. Aber nicht meinen Willen.“  
  
„Hm. Eigentlich schade“, meinte Angel ruhig. „Ich hatte gehofft, Doyle mal auswechseln zu können. Er wird langsam langweilig. Aber du hast Recht. So lange du immer nur widerstrebend gehorchst, um das Mädchen zu beschützen, macht das keinen Spaß. Was sagt ihr … bringen wir die Kleine doch einfach um!“ Angel sah die anderen an. Lindsey wollte brüllen, sich wehren, irgendetwas machen. Doch er kämpfte die Impulse nieder. So emotionslos wie möglich nahm er die Information auf.   
  
„Damit nimmst du mir nur den einzigen Grund, der mich zwingt, deinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Wenn sie tot ist, muss ich das nicht mehr. Eher bringe ich dich dazu, mich zu töten, als dass ich dein kleines Spielzeug werde.“ Lindsey sah Angel direkt in die Augen und hoffte, betete, dass der Mann darauf keinen Wert legen würde.   
  
„Ja, du hast vielleicht Recht. Mal sehen, wie du wirklich reagierst, wenn sie erst tot ist.“ Damit schlug Angel ihn einfach K.O. Die Welt um Lindsey herum wurde schwarz, noch ehe er die Information aufnehmen konnte.  
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey lag noch immer mitten im Raum, als er wach wurde. Er betastete vorsichtig sein Kinn und seufzte, als er spürte, dass ein Zahn mittlerweile derartig wackelte, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr zu retten war. Er überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht sinnvoll war, ihn gleich heraus zu reißen. Nachdenklich und noch immer etwas benebelt sah er sich um. Riley war verschwunden. Er war alleine im Raum. Nur langsam dämmerte ihm, was Angel gesagt hatte. Aber er würde Dawn nicht töten. Gewiss würde er das nicht tun! Er wollte schließlich das Kind! Und er wollte Dawn … warum sonst hätte er sie vor über einem Jahr am Leben lassen sollen!   
  
Lindsey flüchtete sich in den Gedanken und hoffte, betete, dass er damit richtig lag, dass Dawn Recht gehabt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn Angel seine Drohung wirklich wahr machte. Es war einfach unvorstellbar. Es durfte nicht sein! Die Tür ging auf und ein gutgelaunter Angel trat ein, gefolgt von Spike und Hamilton – wie meistens.  
  
„Du kannst kämpfen was du willst, Kleiner. Am Ende wirst du mir gehören.“ Damit warf Angel einen Packen Bilder vor Lindsey. Mit zitternder Hand hob er eines der Bilder auf, sah es sich an. Tränen traten in Lindseys Augen und er konnte und wollte sie nicht wegblinzeln. Er nahm ein weiteres Bild vom Boden hoch, noch eines und noch eines. Alle Bilder zeigten eine ziemlich tot aussehende Dawn in einer Lache von Blut.  
  
„Nein“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist ein Trick …“ Angel lachte.   
  
„Dachte mir fast, dass Bilder nicht genug sein würden. Holt die Leiche rein.“ Hamilton und Spike wandten sich ab und gingen zurück zur Tür. „Sie hat sich kaum gewehrt. Gut, ein bisschen musste ich ihr wehtun. Schade um das Baby. Wirklich. Aber das war deine Entscheidung, Kleiner.“   
  
Irgendwoher sammelte Lindsey neue Kraft. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage sein würde, doch seine Trauer und Verzweiflung schlugen um in puren Hass. Hass auf Angel, der ihm alles genommen hatte, was ihm je wichtig gewesen war und er würde den Mann dafür töten. Lindsey sprang auf. Er spürte keine Schmerzen mehr. Pures Adrenalin schien in seinen Adern zu fließen und mit einem Brüllen wie ein wildes Tier stürzte er sich auf Angel. Der Mann war zu überrascht, um darauf zu reagieren. Offensichtlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Lindsey einfach zusammenbrechen und heulen würde. Oh, das würde er … sobald Angel tot war.   
  
Lindsey hatte sich mit solcher Kraft auf Angel gestürzt, dass der nach hinten getaumelt und zu Boden gegangen war. Jetzt hockte er über dem Mann und prügelte mit aller Macht auf ihn ein. Jede noch so winzige Kraftreserve hatte Lindsey aktiviert, um den Mann endlich zu töten. Nachdem er mehrfach in das einstmals grinsende Gesicht des Mannes geschlagen hatte, legte er seine Hände wie einen Schraubstock um Angels Hals und drückte zu, so fest er konnte. Angel starrte ihn entsetzt und ungläubig an. Seine Augen schienen aus den Höhlen treten zu wollen, Adern zeichneten sich dunkel unter seiner Haut ab und seine Lippen verfärbten sich rasch blau.   
  
Gerade als Angel die Augen verdrehte und kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, wurde Lindsey gepackt und von ihm weg gezerrt. Hamilton und Spike hatten sich gleichzeitig auf ihn gestürzt, um ihren Boss zu retten. Schreiend und knurrend trat und schlug Lindsey um sich, blind vor Wut. Er spürte, dass er mehrere Treffer landete, hörte Keuchen von den anderen Männern, während sich seine Beine und Arme kraftvoll in ihre Eingeweide gruben. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Sie mussten ihn töten, um ihn endlich aufzuhalten.   
  
Lindsey wurde mit einer Kraft auf den Boden geschleudert, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste und Hamilton hockte sich einfach über ihn. Der Mann war zu groß, zu schwer. Dennoch wehrte sich Lindsey nach Kräften, ignorierte die Faust des Mannes, die ihn mehrfach schmerzhaft traf. Irgendwann ließ seine Kraft nach und er war einer Ohnmacht so nahe, dass er fast spürte, wie er langsam wegdriftete.   
  
„Alles klar, Boss? Scheiße, tut mir leid, ich hab‘s nicht sofort gemerkt …“, drang Spikes Stimme in sein Bewusstsein.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung.“ Angel tauchte auf und blickte auf ihn hinunter. Sein Gesicht war geprägt von purem Hass und Wut. Lindsey grinste. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihn Angel schwer unterschätzt. „Das war ein Fehler, Kleiner.“ Der Mann ging neben ihm auf die Knie und sah ihn an. „Das war ein großer Fehler. Und dein Letzter.“ Lindsey lachte und spuckte Blut und Speichel in Angels Gesicht. Ihm war alles egal. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Es gab nichts mehr. Selbst sein Leben war ihm egal.   
  
Ein Schlag traf ihn erneut und sein Kopf flog zur Seite. Es war egal. Lindsey lachte.  
  
„Lach du nur, so lange du noch kannst.“ Angel lächelte sein sarkastisches, kaltes Lächeln. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich es dir leicht mache und dich jetzt umbringe, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Du wirst leben, Lindsey. Du wirst weiterleben, ohne die Kleine. Ein Wurm, der im Staub kriecht und keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann.“ Damit richtete sich Angel auf. „Brecht ihm die Beine und setzt ihn unter Drogen. Und Spike? Mach deine Sache ordentlich. Ich will, dass der Knabe in seinem Leben nicht mehr aufrecht stehen kann.“   
  
„Ja Boss.“ Irgendwoher schöpfte Lindsey erneut Kraft. Ein letztes Aufbäumen vor dem Ende. Doch er war völlig ausgeliefert. Als scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss, der das Geräusch brechender Knochen begleitete, schrie Lindsey auf, ehe er endgültig in Ohnmacht fiel.


	17. Chapter 17

Dumpf. Alles war dumpf. Geräusche waren dumpf, erreichten ihn nicht wirklich. Die Schmerzen waren dumpf. Ein dumpfes, allumfassendes Pochen. In seinen Beinen waren sie am Schlimmsten, oder vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein. Sinneseindrücke waren allgemein gedämpft, irgendwie machten sie auch keinen Sinn mehr. Die Signale seines Körpers vermochte Lindsey nicht mehr zu deuten. Wenn nicht Angel immer mal wieder gekommen wäre, um ihm zu trinken und zu essen zu geben, hätte er vermutlich völlig vergessen, dass er das eigentlich brauchte.   
  
Alles in allem hatte Lindsey angefangen, sich in einem einigermaßen klaren Moment mit einem Säugling zu vergleichen, geschützt vor Einflüssen von außen in einer Blase, die alles abdämpfte, was ihn erreichen wollte. Doch die Blase war dünn, konnte jederzeit platzen und je länger die Injektion zurück lag, desto dünner wurde die schützende Blase, desto größer die Gefahr, dass sie jeden Moment zerplatzen konnte.   
  
Anfangs hatte sich Lindsey nach Kräften gegen die Injektionen gewehrt. Er hatte geschrien, versucht, seinen Arm vor der Nadel in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch ziemlich rasch hatte er erkannt, dass seine Existenz ohne die Drogen kaum erträglich war, während ihm alles egal war, solange er high war. Es war ihm längst egal. Immerhin war er kein normaler Drogenabhängiger, der alles veräußern musste, um seine Sucht zu finanzieren. Die Drogen kamen von Angel und diese Quelle würde vermutlich nicht so einfach versiegen.   
  
Die letzte Spritze war eine Weile her, die Wirkung ließ nach. Lindsey stöhnte etwas. Der Schmerz setzte ein. Jetzt, da sein Körper nicht länger betäubt war, pochten seine Beine. Er hatte längst aufgegeben, sie zu bewegen, oder sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, an wie vielen Stellen ihm Spike die Beine gebrochen hatte. Er lag ganz ruhig, so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war, und hoffte darauf, dass er bald den nächsten Schuss bekommen würde. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her … es war gewiss Zeit!  
  
Endlich ging die Tür auf und Lindsey blickte geradezu sehnsüchtig zu Angel, der eintrat und auf direktem Weg zu ihm ging.   
  
„Na Kleiner? Wie geht es dir? Schmerzen?“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Sollen wir was dagegen machen?“ Rasch nickte Lindsey erneut, streckte ihm bereits seinen Arm hin. Der Mann tätschelte seinen Kopf etwas und einen Moment später war Lindsey zurück in einer Welt ohne Schmerzen und voll von Glückseligkeit. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den erneuten Rückzug in seine kleine Schutzblase. Er fühlte sich dort wohl. Dort konnte ihm niemand etwas anhaben. Dort war es schön. Friedlich.   
  
* * *  
  
Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte Lindsey nicht sagen. Er hatte anfangs versucht, mitzuzählen, wie viele Injektionen er erhielt. Natürlich wusste er einiges über Drogen. Gerade Heroin. Er hatte sich informiert. Mit Heroin wurde man ja oft genug konfrontiert, in den Straßen von L.A. Hohe Abhängigkeit, sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch, er kannte die üblichen Entzugserscheinungen und die größten Gefahren. Lindsey war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn mit Heroin vollpumpten.   
  
Die Besuche von Giles, Hamilton, Spike oder meistens Angel, bewaffnet mit einer Spritze, wurden vermutlich immer häufiger. Er konnte die Zeit jedoch nicht abschätzen. Lindsey hatte längst aufgehört zu denken. Denken war anstrengend und es kam ohnehin nichts Anständiges dabei heraus. Er existierte, er lebte nicht mehr. Ein Dahinvegetieren von einer Injektion zur nächsten. Alles war bedeutungslos geworden.   
  
Es war wieder so weit. Die Schmerzen setzten langsam ein. Das Pochen und Brennen in seinen Beinen. Er bekam Schweißausbrüche und seine Muskeln krampften, ohne dass er es hätte kontrollieren können. Hinzu kamen Übelkeit und Magenschmerzen. Lindsey wusste nicht, was los war. Normalerweise kamen sie doch immer, wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer wurden, bevor sie Überhand nahmen. Dieses Mal jedoch kam niemand.   
  
Längst fühlte sich Lindsey mehr tot als lebendig, als endlich die Tür aufging. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, blickte geradezu flehend zu Angel, der langsam und ruhig auf ihn zu kam, ihn aufmerksam musterte. Seit sie ihm die Beine gebrochen hatten, lag Lindsey wieder auf einer Matratze mit einem kühlen Latexbezug. Vermutlich war die ganze Matratze von Latex eingeschlossen, denn um ihn zu waschen, wurde er einfach mit einem Schlauch abgespritzt, mitsamt der Matratze.  
  
„Na Kleiner? Du siehst nicht allzu gut aus.“ Angel kam näher und ging neben Lindsey in die Knie. Er hielt ihm eine Spritze vor das Gesicht. „Ist es das, was du willst?“ Rasch nickend wollte Lindsey ihm den Arm geben, doch Angel stieß seinen Arm beiseite und grinste etwas. „Nicht so schnell, Kleiner. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich weiterhin versorge, ohne dass du irgendwas dafür tust, oder? Weißt du eigentlich, wie verdammt teuer das Zeug ist? Du bekommst hier beste Qualität, nicht das gestreckte, billige Zeug von der Straße.“   
  
Lindsey wollte nachfragen, was er denn dafür tun sollte, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Flehend blickte er zu Angel hoch. Er hielt die Schmerzen nicht mehr aus, hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu sterben. Er brauchte die Droge. Dringend. Sofort!   
  
„Willst du es dir verdienen? Das bisschen Glückseligkeit, dass dir der Schuss bringt? Bist du bereit, dafür eine Gegenleistung zu erbringen?“ Lindsey schluckte. Sein Stolz schrie ein lautes Nein, doch sein Körper schrie nach der Spritze. Was würde Angel dafür verlangen? Ganz gewiss hatte es mit Sex zu tun. Immerhin hatten sie ihn zum Krüppel gemacht. Er war viel zu klar im Kopf. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich wieder einmal, wurden nicht länger durch eine dicke Watteschicht oder einen zähen Brei in seinem Gehirn verlangsamt oder gar gestoppt. Es war unerträglich. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht mehr.   
  
„Was?“, stieß Lindsey endlich hervor und seine Stimme zitterte gewaltig. „Was muss ich tun?“   
  
„Nicht viel. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch, Kleiner. Du musst es mir nur besorgen. Das ist alles.“ Geschockt starrte Lindsey den Mann an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Lindsey überlegte eine ganze Weile, ob er schon verzweifelt genug dafür war oder ob er Angel anknurren sollte, dass er sich die Spritze sonstwohin stecken könne. „Komm schon. Das ist doch nicht wirklich schlimm. Nur ein kleiner Blowjob. Hast du doch vorher auch schon gemacht.“ Unfreiwillig. So wie jetzt. Egal. Lindsey musste sich eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich verzweifelt genug dafür war.   
  
Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass es eine einmalige Angelegenheit sein würde. Dass Angel nur einmal austesten wollte, wie abhängig er von den Drogen war, wie weit er bereit war zu gehen, um seinen Schuss zu bekommen. Aber nein, es wurde eine regelmäßige Einrichtung. Anfangs wartete Angel immer, bis er deutliche Entzugserscheinungen zeigte und sein Gehirn klarer war, als es Lindsey lieb war. Später kam er auch schon früher und bot ihm Drogen gegen Sex.   
  
Wenn Lindsey Glück hatte, kam er mit einem Handjob davon, mit etwas Pech war es ein Blowjob. Am Schlimmsten war es aber, wenn Angel ihn erst nehmen wollte, bevor er seinen Schuss bekam, denn das war aufgrund seines lädierten Körpers und vor allem der gebrochenen Beine immer extrem schmerzhaft für Lindsey. Egal wie Angel ihn nahm, egal welche Stellung er probierte, immer endete es damit, dass Lindsey blind war vor Schmerzen und in seinen eigenen Arm biss, nur um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten.   
  
Irgendwann beschloss Angel, ihm den Schuss vor dem Geschlechtsakt zu setzen. Auf diese Weise bekam Lindsey alles etwas gedämpft mit, vor allem aber waren die Schmerzen dann weniger schlimm. Fast hätte er sogar gedacht, dass er es womöglich gar nicht so schlecht finden würde, wenn es ihm nicht ganz so dreckig ginge. Zumal Angel geradezu sanft mit ihm war. Aber den Gedanken sprach Lindsey nie laut aus. Er versuchte, ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht einmal wirklich zu Ende zu denken.  
  
Irgendwann stellte Lindsey fest, dass er schon verdammt lang die kleine Drogennutte von Angel sein musste, denn die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen ließen nach. Die Knochen verheilten vermutlich. Beim Abklingen des Drogenrausches hatte er wieder einmal einen einigermaßen klaren Moment und setzte sich auf, betrachtete seine Beine. Lindsey musste kein Arzt sein, um zu erkennen, dass die so gar nicht in Ordnung waren. Zwar hatte er kaum noch Schmerzen aber das waren nicht mehr seine Beine. Verkrüppelt, krumm. Die Knochen waren irgendwie zusammengewachsen. Würde er überhaupt laufen können? Er bezweifelte es.  
  
Doch bevor er wirklich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Giles, um ihm die nächste Dosis zu verpassen. Lindsey blickte ihm nachdenklich entgegen. Der Mann war Arzt, verdammt. Es war seine Aufgabe, zu helfen.   
  
„Gib mir deinen Arm, Kleiner“, befahl Giles ruhig. Lindsey zögerte, sah Giles offen an.   
  
„Helfen sie mir“, flehte er leise. „Bitte, Giles.“ Der Mann hielt in der Bewegung inne, seufzte leise.   
  
„Das kann ich nicht, Junge.“  
  
„Bitte!“ Lindsey sah ihn panisch an. Er war definitiv zu klar im Kopf. Bisher hatte er sich kaum Gedanken machen können über seine Existenz, aber scheinbar hatte er sich bereits zu sehr an die Drogen gewohnt. Sie benebelten ihn nicht mehr so massiv, er konnte tatsächlich wieder nachdenken und Lindsey wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er so nicht weiterleben wollte.   
  
„Kleiner, was soll ich machen? Ich kann dich hier nicht rausbringen, ich kann dir keine Flucht ermöglichen. Du kannst ja nicht mal laufen. Was erwartest du denn?“ Hoffnung keimte in Lindsey auf. Immerhin redete Giles mit ihm, anstatt ihm einfach die Spritze in den Arm zu jagen und die Sache als abgeschlossen zu erachten.   
  
„Goldener Schuss“, flüsterte Lindsey hoffnungsvoll.   
  
„Ich bin Arzt“, gab Giles völlig ungerührt zurück. „Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, Leben zu retten und nicht, sie zu nehmen.“   
  
„Leben retten? Und was ist das dann?“ Lindsey wies mit einer ausholenden Geste um sich. „Ihr habt mein Leben zerstört! Wie passt das in diese Mediziner-Ethik?“ Einen Augenblick lang sah ihn Giles an, blickte dann auf die Spritze in seiner Hand und stand schließlich auf, ging etwas von Lindsey zurück. Er zog ein Handy heraus und drückte ein paar Tasten.   
  
„Haben wir das wirklich? Hat Angel nicht viel für dich getan?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig. „Angel, Giles hier. Wer hat die letzte Lieferung angenommen?“ Sein Blick blieb auf Lindsey gerichtet, während er langsam nickte. „Kill den Kerl und den Lieferanten gleich mit. Das Zeug taugt nichts. Der Kleine ist völlig klar in der Birne. Bei den Mengen, die wir ihm verabreichen, sollte er nicht weiter denken als ein Kleinkind.“ Lindsey starrte Giles entsetzt an. Wie konnte der Mann so kaltherzig sein! „Alles klar. Bis gleich.“   
  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging, ohne noch einen Blick auf Lindsey zu werfen oder ihm gar die Spritze zu verabreichen, wegen der er ja eigentlich gekommen war. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Lindsey war wieder alleine. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken, die sich überschlugen und mit den langsam aber kontinuierlich stärker werdenden Entzugserscheinungen. Wieder und wieder ging er die letzten Worte, die Giles an ihn gerichtet hatte, in Gedanken durch. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr musste er Giles zustimmen.   
  
* * *  
  
„Na? Du stellst zu viele Fragen? Bist ziemlich da? War ja eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt. Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Du solltest das Drama hier nicht so genau mitbekommen.“ Angels Stimme riss Lindsey aus seiner Lethargie. Seit geraumer Weile versuchte er, sich irgendwie abzulenken. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Angel hatte sich viel Zeit gelassen und mittlerweile litt Lindsey schwer unter den Entzugserscheinungen. Der Mann nahm neben ihm Platz und schob Lindsey einfach ein wenig zur Seite. Wimmernd rollte dieser sich zusammen, presste mit den Unterarmen gegen seinen Magen um die Krämpfe zu stoppen. Es klappte natürlich nicht.   
  
„Was willst du?“, wimmerte Lindsey schließlich und wartete angespannt darauf, dass Angel seinen Preis nennen würde.   
  
„Nichts.“ Angel lächelte sanft. „Ich überlege, dich durch den Entzug zu jagen, um zu sehen, wie brav du danach bist. Drogen sind ungesund, weißt du? Ich will ja nicht verantworten, dass du daran stirbst.“   
  
„Bitte!“   
  
„Was ist, Kleiner? Willst du Drogen?“   
  
Wollen … wollte er wirklich? War es nicht vielleicht besser, den Entzug durchzumachen? Nein, war es gewiss nicht. Die Benommenheit war zu seinem Freund geworden. Wenn er jetzt clean wurde, würde er sich seiner Situation noch bewusster werden, als er es ohnehin schon war und er würde sein Leben noch mehr hassen und sich nur noch mehr nach dem Tod sehnen, um seine Agonie endlich zu beenden. Rasch nickte Lindsey.   
  
„Na schön. Dreh dich auf den Rücken.“ Lindsey gehorchte, obwohl er nicht wusste, was Angel vorhatte. Geradezu sanft strich Angel über seine Haut, die längst von Narben übersät war. Zu den alten, mittlerweile verheilten Wunden gesellten sich immer wieder neue. Die Peitsche hatten seine Peiniger noch nie ganz abgelegt. Weiter wanderten die Hände des anderen Mannes, hinunter zu Lindseys Mitte, was diesen jedoch nur wenig Reaktion entlocken konnte. Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß.   
  
„Hm. Zu viele Schmerzen?“ Lindsey kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Er hätte dem anderen Mann rund 1000 Gründe nennen können, warum er definitiv nicht in Stimmung kommen konnte. Er wollte nicht, er stand auf Frauen, er hasste Angel, Angel hatte ihm so viele Schmerzen und Wunden zugefügt, dass er es im Einzelnen nicht mehr aufzählen konnte … doch im selben Moment fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er so dachte. Hatte nicht Angel ihm die Schmerzen genommen? Hatte er nicht zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht im eigenen Dreck verrottet war? Immerhin hatte Lindsey versucht, ihn umzubringen. Natürlich hatte er dafür bestraft werden müssen. Er war selbst Schuld. War es nicht so? Er hatte das alles selbst verschuldet und so oft hatte ihm Angel geholfen, wenn die Schmerzen unerträglich geworden waren …   
  
„Ich … ich weißt nicht“, murmelte er leise und reichlich verstört. Er war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob Angel wirklich der Böse war. Immerhin hatte er den Mann belogen, hintergangen, ein 17jähriges Mädchen geschwängert, versucht ihn umzubringen … war es nicht völlig richtig und gerecht, dass er für seine Sünden bestraft wurde?   
  
Angel seufzte leise und ließ von ihm ab. Mit einem nahezu verzweifelten Wimmern rutschte Lindsey näher an den anderen Mann heran. Er wollte Angel doch gefallen, ihn erfreuen. Wenn Angel glücklich war, würde er nett sein und die Schmerzen nehmen. So war es bisher immer gewesen. Aber jetzt wirkte Angel enttäuscht. Wenn er enttäuscht war, würde er gehen und die Schmerzen nicht wegnehmen. Er musste etwas dagegen tun.   
  
„Was ist los, Kleiner?“   
  
„Nicht gehen. Bitte nicht gehen. Nicht die Schmerzen hier lassen und gehen … ich will auch alles tun, was du willst. Wirklich.“ Geradezu liebevoll kraulte Angel durch seine Haare.  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Kleiner. Das tu ich dir nicht an, hm? Ich will dir helfen. Lass uns erst was gegen die Schmerzen unternehmen und dann sehen wir weiter. Was hältst du davon?“ Lindsey blickte zu ihm auf und nickte langsam. Noch immer hatte er Angst, dass der andere Mann einfach gehen würde. Behutsam griff Angel nach seinem Arm, um ihm die Injektion zu verabreichen. „Das ist nur ein Schmerzmittel und etwas zur Beruhigung. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder wegdriftest. Ich möchte, dass du noch etwas hier bleibst und ich mit dir reden kann, verstehst du das?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Gut. Später gibt es dann den richtigen Stoff.“ Angel tätschelte seine Wange. „Du bist sehr tapfer, Kleiner.“  
  
Ein seltsames Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte Lindsey. Angel hatte ihn gelobt. Angel war zufrieden. Er würde die Schmerzen nehmen. Das war gut. Angel half ihm. Wieder. Er half ihm eigentlich immer. Ja, Angel … das war ein Freund, ein Helfer in der Not. Gleich darauf wurden die Schmerzen besser, ließen nach. Angel stand auf und Lindsey rutschte an den Rand der Matratze, berührte ihn vorsichtig am Bein, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Angel nicht vergessen würde, dass er hier lag, dass er nicht einfach gehen würde.   
  
In all seinen Überlegungen war Lindsey mittlerweile wirklich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es alles seine Schuld war und dass er sich selbst dafür hassen musste, was hier alles passiert war. Angel war freundlich gewesen, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Er hätte ihn ja auch einfach umbringen können oder hier verhungern lassen. Aber nein, er war regelmäßig gekommen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lindsey nicht verhungerte oder gar verdurstete und hatte sich auch sonst um ihn gekümmert. Es war Zeit endlich den logischen Schlussstrich zu ziehen: Er schuldete Angel sein Leben, musste ihm dankbar sein.   
  
„Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Ich gehe nicht einfach weg.“ Angel lächelte und zog seine Jacke aus. „Setz dich auf, bitte.“ Lindsey gehorchte sofort. Er war wirklich gespannt, was Angel nun vorhatte. Der größere Mann legte die Jacke um seine Schultern und hob ihn dann einfach hoch. „Zeit, dass du hier raus kommst“, flüsterte Angel geradezu liebevoll und ging mit ihm in Richtung Tür. Als sie durch die Tür traten, stand dort Spike und blickte ihnen schmunzelnd entgegen. Lindsey drängte sich schutzsuchend näher an Angel. Spike war böse. Er hatte Angst vor Spike. Spike hatte ihm die Knochen gebrochen, ihn zum Krüppel geschlagen. Auch wenn er natürlich selbst schuld war, konnte er Spike nicht wirklich ansehen, ohne zu zittern.   
  
„Ganz ruhig, Kleiner. Spike tut dir nichts. Ich werde dich beschützen. Niemand kann dir etwas anhaben, so lange du bei mir bist.“ Angels Stimme war sanft, geradezu liebevoll. Spike pfiff durch die Zähne und grinste breit.   
  
„Mich laust der Affe … du hast es geschafft, Boss. Du hast den Kleinen wirklich gebrochen! Unfassbar!“   
  
Ihn gebrochen? Nein, Spike war es, der ihm was gebrochen hatte. Lindsey schloss die Augen und drückte das Gesicht in Angels Halsbeuge. Er roch gut. So anders als Lindsey selbst. Ihm war klar, dass er stank. Aber Angel machte das nichts. Der Mann hielt ihn dennoch im Arm und trug ihn die Treppen hinauf.   
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey wusste nicht, wo sie sich befanden. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Zusammen mit Angel lag er in einer riesigen Badewanne. Das warme Wasser entspannte seine schmerzenden Muskeln, der angenehme Duft von Lavendel drang in seine Nase und er fühlte sich einfach wohl.   
  
Angel saß hinter ihm, hatte ihn in seine Arme gezogen und mit einem weichen Lappen rieb er sanft und fürsorglich sämtlichen Dreck von seiner Haut. Stille hüllte sie ein. Nur hin und wieder gab ihm Angel mit sanfter Stimme einen Befehl. Den Arm heben, den anderen Arm, aufsetzen. Lindsey gehorchte ohne Nachdenken. Angel wusste schon, was er machte. Er musste selbst nicht denken. Das machte schließlich Angel für ihn.   
  
„Leg dich zurück, Lindsey. Ich will dir die Haare waschen.“ Wieder gehorchte Lindsey einfach, ließ sich zurücksinken und Angel hielt ihn, so dass er nicht völlig unter Wasser sank. Angel strich durch seine strähnigen, verklebten und zotteligen Haare und drückte ihn dann hoch, um mit sanft massierenden Bewegungen das Shampoo aufzutragen und einzuarbeiten. Am Ende wusch er Lindseys Haare wieder aus, ließ sich dann ebenfalls zurücksinken und zog Lindsey etwas höher, so dass er eigentlich auf Angel lag, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet.   
  
Minutenlang passierte nichts, bis Lindsey klar wurde, dass sich Angel ganz leicht bewegte, ihm die Hüfte entgegen drückte. Er hielt die Luft an, konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen und seine Reaktionen. Bestimmt wollte sich Angel genauso wohl fühlen, wie er es gerade tat und damit sich der andere Mann wohlfühlen konnte, musste er ihn nehmen. Ja, so war es. So war es richtig. Es war seine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich Angel wohlfühlte. Immerhin war sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Lindsey legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und sah Angel an.   
  
„Möchtest du mich nehmen?“, erkundigte er sich zögerlich und ein wenig ängstlich. So ganz hatte er noch nicht vergessen oder verdrängt, dass er schon unzählige Male gewaltsam und schmerzhaft genommen worden war. Aber in letzter Zeit war Angel eigentlich nicht so rabiat vorgegangen. Der andere Mann strich über seine nassen Haare und lächelte etwas.   
  
„Würde ich gerne. Aber nur, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, Kleiner. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht zwingen.“ Lindsey blickte an die Decke und dachte über Angels Worte nach, fragte sich, ob es in Ordnung war. Er war es Angel ja eigentlich schuldig und er wollte ihn gewiss nicht verärgern, nachdem dieser so viel für ihn getan hatte und so sanft gewesen war. Langsam nickte Lindsey und Angel schob ihn sanft von sich, woraufhin er sich aufsetzte. Ein sanfter Kuss landete in seinem Nacken.   
  
„Hock dich auf und stütz dich am Rand der Wanne ab“, flüsterte Angel hinter ihm. „Ich werde auch ganz sanft sein. Weil du so ein braver Junge bist.“ Lindsey nickte rasch und hockte sich auf. Sein linkes Bein schmerzte etwas, das Knie wollte sich nicht so gut abbiegen lassen, aber er ignorierte es und hockte sich auf die Knie so gut es ging. Das Wasser war durchaus hilfreich. Er beugte sich vor und suchte Halt am Rand der Wanne. Angel griff an ihm vorbei nach dem Öl, welches am Rand der Wanne stand. Sanft strich seine Hand über Lindseys Rücken.   
  
„Entspann dich, Kleiner.“ Lindsey war nicht sicher, ob es eine Bitte oder ein Befehl war, doch in jedem Fall versuchte er, zu gehorchen. Einen Moment später spürte er Angels Hand an seinen Backen. Feucht, glitschig glitt sie in den Spalt, Finger strichen über seinen Eingang. Es schmerzte etwas, als Angel in ihn drängte, doch Lindsey war sich sicher, dass es nicht Angels Absicht war, ihm weh zu tun. Er schloss die Augen und ließ alles geschehen, was Angel wollte.   
  
Lindsey war angenehm überrascht. Für gewöhnlich nahm sich Angel nie so viel Zeit. Meist hatte er sich direkt in seinen Körper getrieben. Wenn er gut gelaunt gewesen war, hatte er Gleitmittel oder zumindest Spucke verwendet um das Eindringen weniger schmerzhaft zu gestalten, oft genug hatte er darauf verzichtet. Dieses Mal war es anders. Er verwendete viel Zeit darauf, ihn vorzubereiten. Begnügte sich für eine geraume Weile damit, lediglich mit schmierigen, glitschigen Fingern in seine Öffnung zu drängen, streichelte ihn mit der anderen Hand, bat Lindsey immer wieder, sich zu entspannen, bis dieser sich endlich vollständig fallen ließ.   
  
Dann erst nahm er ihn. Langsam, geduldig, mit sanften Stößen, die nur wenig schmerzten, entschuldigte sich auch noch für die Schmerzen und erklärte Lindsey, dass er wund sei und es weniger weh tun würde, wenn er sich erst richtig erholt hätte. Es war annehmbar. Gewiss war es nicht die Erfüllung, obwohl Lindsey tatsächlich darauf reagierte und hart wurde. Verwundert senkte er den Blick und grübelte nach, wann das zuletzt passiert war.   
  
Angel streichelte ihn die ganze Zeit über, drückte verlangende aber sanfte Küsse auf seine Schultern, fing dann an, ihn zu massieren, als er sein Tempo langsam steigerte.   
  
„Lass es einfach passieren, Kleiner. Ist nichts Verwerfliches dabei, wenn du auch etwas Spaß dran hast.“ Das klang sinnvoll. Dennoch war Lindsey etwas überrascht, als er sich keuchend in Angels Hand ergoss, einen Augenblick, bevor der größere Mann etwas kraftvoller in ihn drängte und sich dann ebenfalls tief in seinem Körper ergoss.   
  
Er ließ von ihm ab und sich zurück ins Wasser sinken, zog Lindsey erneut in seine Arme und lächelte vor sich hin.   
  
„Guter Junge“, lobte Angel ihn sanft. „War gar nicht so schlimm, hm?“ Lindsey schüttelte träge den Kopf. Dann jedoch ging ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und er rollte sich etwas ein. „Muskelkrämpfe?“, erkundigte sich Angel sanft. Lindsey nickte und verzog etwas das Gesicht. Er wollte wirklich nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber hatte Angel ihm nicht versprochen, dass er bald seine Spritze bekommen würde? Er hatte die Schmerzen lange genug ignoriert und sie wurden langsam wirklich wieder schlimm. „Zeit für deine Medizin. Lass uns nur erst aus der Wanne raus.“ Lindsey nickte und richtete sich auf, damit Angel aufstehen konnte.   
  
Der größere Mann trocknete sich ab, hob ihn dann aus der Wanne und trug ihn in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er Lindsey am Bett auf einem Handtuch Platz nehmen, half ihm dann geschwind beim Abtrocknen und drückte ihn dann bestimmt in die Kissen, ehe er aus dem Nachtkästchen die nötigen Utensilien hervorzog und den Schuss vorbereitete.   
  
Nur wenig später fühlte sich Lindsey endlich wieder richtig wohl und beschützt, rollte sich auf dem breiten Bett zusammen und döste vor sich hin. Angel hatte den Raum verlassen, doch das war nicht wichtig. Er würde bald wiederkommen. Das hatte er gesagt.   
  
* * *  
  
Von nun an war Lindseys Leben wirklich nicht mehr schlecht. Natürlich war er wertlos und ein Krüppel. Umso dankbarer war er Angel, dass dieser sich um ihn kümmerte, sich seiner annahm. Eigentlich fühlte sich Lindsey fast schon wohl. Er machte sich keine Sorgen oder Gedanken mehr. Wenn Angel ihn nehmen wollte, ließ er es zu, ohne sich dagegen zu wehren. Manchmal war der Mann wieder etwas härter mit ihm, meistens aber recht sanft und hin und wieder endete es auch damit, dass Lindsey selbst einen Orgasmus hatte. Die Drogen versiegten nicht. Er bekam die Injektionen immer, bevor die Schmerzen einsetzten.   
  
„Hey, Kleiner. Ich muss ein paar Sachen erledigen. Marcus wird dich deswegen wieder nach unten bringen. Aber ich hole dich bald wieder ab. Ich will, dass du brav bist und schön liegen bleibst, verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte rasch und ließ sich dann auch ohne jegliche Gegenwehr von Hamilton aus dem Bett heben und aus dem Raum tragen. Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, wieder in den kalten Raum mit der Latex-Matratze zu müssen, aber Angel würde ihn bestimmt nicht lange dort unten lassen. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter kam ihnen Spike entgegen und er grinste.   
  
„Ging ja schnell. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das Interesse an dem Kleinen so schnell wieder verlieren würde. Hat ja lange genug gebraucht, um ihn zu zähmen.“   
  
„Du kennst den Boss. Sprunghaft wie ein pubertierender Teenager“, gab Hamilton trocken zurück. „Was will er mit kaputtem Spielzeug? Mit dem Kerl ist ja nicht viel anzufangen.“ Lindsey lauschte nachdenklich und fragte sich, über wen sie redeten. Gleich darauf landete er etwas unsanft auf der Matratze und Hamilton ging, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. In der Ecke lag Riley und es roch seltsam, in dem Raum. Aber Lindsey hatte weder die Kraft noch den Mut zu ihm zu robben. Außerdem hatte Angel gesagt, er solle brav bleiben. Das hieß hier liegen bleiben und warten und nicht mit dem Kerl reden.  
  
Lindsey legte sich hin und wartete geduldig. Er würde nicht lange hier liegen müssen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
* * *  
  
Zeit und Raum hatten keine Bedeutung mehr. Lindsey war in der Hölle. Die pure Hölle. Seine Haut klebte vom Schweiß, obwohl es kühl war im Raum. Er konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, außer, dass er dringend seine Dosis brauchte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Körper aufgeben, abschalten. Er glaubte wirklich, jeden Moment zu sterben.   
  
Angel war nicht gekommen. Noch immer nicht. Niemand war gekommen. Niemand hatte ihm seine Drogen gegeben, niemand hatte nach ihm gesehen. Es gab nichts zu essen und nichts zu trinken und Lindsey lag buchstäblich im eigenen Dreck. Keiner war gekommen um ihn lieblos abzuspritzen und Angel hatte gesagt, er solle liegen bleiben. Lindsey wagte es nicht, sich wirklich von der Matratze wegzubewegen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Test und Angel wollte sehen, wie gehorsam er sein konnte. Was, wenn er dann irgendwo im Raum herumrobbte, anstatt auf der Matratze zu liegen, wie er angewiesen worden war?   
  
Mittlerweile hätte er sich nicht einmal mehr kriechend fortbewegen können. Sein Körper spielte nicht mehr mit. Muskelkrämpfe, die nicht enden wollten, Übelkeit, Gelenkschmerzen, Herzrasen, Schwindel und er fühlte sich zu schwach, um noch den Kopf zu heben. Durst brannte in seiner Kehle, so intensiv, dass Lindsey die Empfindung durch die Schmerzen des Entzugs hindurch noch wahrnehmen konnte.   
  
Er hatte gefleht, gewimmert, geweint und geschrien. Niemand war gekommen. Weder Angel noch sonst jemand. Als wäre das Haus leer, niemand da, der ihn hätte hören können. Lindsey wollte einfach nur noch sterben. Wie es aussah, hatte Angel ihn verlassen, war einfach gegangen und würde sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmern.   
  
Völlig entkräftet gab Lindsey endlich auf. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte das Krampfen seiner Muskeln möglichst zu ignorieren und wartete. Diesmal jedoch nicht auf Angel. Er wartete wirklich auf den Tod. Irgendwann trat alles in den Hintergrund und er fühlte sich seltsam dumpf und alles verschwamm, wurde undeutlich. Lindsey atmete auf. Endlich!


	18. Chapter 18

Gedämpft drangen Geräusche an Lindseys Ohr. Er stöhnte etwas. Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben! Jemand machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. War Angel etwa doch noch gekommen? Ja, es musste einfach Angel sein! Einen Moment später hörte er lautes Krachen. Zu laut, es schmerzte in seinen Ohren und seinem Kopf. Dann flog die Tür auf und er vernahm Keuchen.   
  
„Grundgütiger!“, vernahm er einen Ausruf.  
  
„Gott steh uns bei!“, erklang eine andere Stimme.  
  
„Der … der lässt Leichen in seinem Keller verrotten? Wie krank ist das denn?“ Die erste Stimme. Das war nicht Angel. Es waren auch nicht Spike, Giles, Hamilton, Oz oder sonst jemand, den er gekannt hätte.  
  
Lindsey nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und öffnete die Augen. In der offenen Tür standen zwei Männer in Anzügen, Waffen in der Hand. Der eine drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte nach draußen. Er war dunkelhäutig, während der andere weiß war, beide sahen recht jung aus.   
  
„Gesichert! Hier unten sind zwei Leichen, sonst nichts!“, hörte er den Mann rufen. Lindsey versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch jede Bewegung schien unmöglich. Die Schmerzen waren allumfassend und er war einfach nur schwach.  
  
„Charles … warte!“ Der Dunkelhäutige kam zurück und der Weiße deutete auf ihn. Lindsey versuchte den Kopf oder die Hand zu heben, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und schloss schließlich wieder die Augen.   
  
„Scheiße! Der zuckt noch. Ruft einen Krankenwagen! Sofort!“ Mehr hörte Lindsey nicht mehr. Er driftete weg, in die allumfassende Dunkelheit und hoffte inständig, dass er nie mehr aufwachen würde.   
  
* * *  
  
Gleichmäßiges Piepsen drängte monoton und nervenaufreibend in seine Welt aus Dunkelheit. Lindsey wollte sich weigern, aufzuwachen, wollte nicht zurück in den Raum und den Dreck, die Kälte. Hier war es warm und weich und … er hatte Schmerzen. Stöhnend drehte Lindsey den Kopf auf die Seite. Gleich darauf hörte er Schritte.   
  
„Ich denke, er wird wach.“ Die Stimme wirkte seltsam vertraut, bekannt. Eine weibliche Stimme. Lindsey zwang sich doch, langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Alles war weiß. Nicht mehr grau, wie bis vor kurzem. Nein, strahlendes Weiß blitzte ihm entgegen, blendete ihn.   
  
In all das Weiß hinein trat eine ihm bekannte Person. Doch er musste einen Moment nachdenken, bis er sie einordnen konnte. DeEtta Kramer. Darla. War Angel auch hier? Lindsey kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, sah sich dann irritiert um. Ganz offensichtlich war er im Krankenhaus. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, wusste er noch nicht wirklich. Langsam versuchte er, die Situation zu erfassen. Das Piepsen war sein Herzschlag, Infusionen hingen an einem Ständer neben seinem Bett, führten in Nadeln in seinem Unterarm.   
  
„Lindsey, können Sie mich hören?“ Die Frau stand jetzt direkt neben ihm, stellte das Kopfteil seines Betts höher, bis er halb aufrecht saß. Lindsey nickte langsam, den Blick noch immer auf die Schläuche gerichtet. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Wieder erklangen Schritte und zwei Männer traten ein. Er kannte sie. Es waren die Männer, die in den Keller gekommen waren.   
  
„Guten Tag, Mr. McDonald. Mein Name ist Wesley Wyndam-Price, das hier ist mein Partner Charles Gunn. Wir sind Kollegen von DeEtta Kramer, die sie bereits kennen gelernt haben. Wir sind vom FBI.“  
  
„Mann, wie geht es Ihnen? Sie waren ja mehr tot als lebendig, als wir sie gefunden haben.“   
  
Zu viel. Viel zu viel. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Fragen. Lindsey bekam Kopfschmerzen. Das Piepsen störte ihn zusätzlich. Es war auch um einiges schneller geworden. Nachdenklich richtete er den Blick auf den kleinen Monitor. Die Herzschläge stiegen weiter an.   
  
„Bitte gehen Sie. Alle. Der arme Kerl ist gerade erst aufgewacht und dann kommen Sie an und fragen ihm Löcher in den Bauch.“ Ein Arzt trat an den Monitor und drückte ein paar Tasten. „Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, Mr. McDonald. Mein Name ist Robin Wood und ich bin ihr behandelnder Arzt.“ Lindsey nickte knapp. Irgendwie war sein Gehirn noch immer viel zu langsam, um alles zu verarbeiten und es ärgerte ihn selbst, dass er nicht einfach nur geradlinig denken konnte.  
  
„Ich … bin verwirrt“, murmelte er vorsichtig. Seine Stimme war rau. Dr. Wood nickte langsam.   
  
„Das glaube ich. Mr. McDonald, können Sie sich erinnern, wo sie zuvor waren und was dort alles passiert ist?“ Was für eine Frage. Natürlich konnte er sich erinnern. Er war bei Angel gewesen, in seinem Haus. Der Mann hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Langsam nickte Lindsey. „Gut. Sie wurden unter Drogen gesetzt. Wir versuchen sie langsam auf Entzug zu setzen. Wir verringern die Dosis schrittweise. Der Entzug ist dringend notwendig, damit wir mit der weiteren Behandlung beginnen können. Sie sind in einem schlechten körperlichen Zustand …“  
  
„Ich bin ein Krüppel.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick auf seine Beine, die unter der Decke verborgen waren. Er hatte versucht zu gehen. Oft genug hatte er es versucht, war schon daran gescheitert, dass er nicht ohne Probleme von der Matratze hochgekommen war und gehen hatte sich als schlichtweg unmöglich herausgestellt. Es tat weh, wenn er seine Beine belastete, Hüfte und Knie waren in ihrer Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt, sein rechtes Sprunggelenk steif und in einem völlig falschen Winkel angewachsen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Beine reichlich krumm waren und seine Muskeln nicht die nötige Kraft aufbringen konnten, um sein Körpergewicht auch nur zu halten, geschweige denn sich fortzubewegen.   
  
„Sie haben diverse Brüche, die ungeschient verheilt sind, ja. Ich kann unschwer erkennen, dass sie massive Probleme beim Gehen haben, mit den Brüchen. Und so wie es aussieht, haben sie ihre Beine lange nicht mehr wirklich benutzt und die Muskeln befinden sich längst im Abau. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es so bleiben muss.“ Verwirrt hob Lindsey den Blick und sah den Arzt an. „Wir haben vor, das zu behandeln, Mr. McDonald. Dazu werden wir ihnen beide Beine aber erneut brechen müssen. An diversen Stellen. Ihnen steht eine lange OP bevor, mehrere Wochen wenn nicht Monate im Bett, später Rollstuhl und Reha. Aber wir sollten die meisten Probleme beseitigen können. Womöglich brauchen sie danach immer noch einen Gehstock oder Krücken. Das wird sich zeigen. Dafür müssen wir sie aber erst mal von den Drogen wegbekommen.“   
  
„Zu viele Infos“, murmelte Lindsey und ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Er war müde. Aber zugleich wurden die Schmerzen wieder schlimmer. Matt schloss Lindsey die Augen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Mr. McDonald. Sie haben natürlich recht. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt erst einmal eine Injektion geben, dann fühlen Sie sich etwas besser …“  
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Drogen mehr.“   
  
„Mr. McDonald, sie sind schwer abhängig. Ein kalter Entzug ist viel zu riskant. Ich kann das nicht …“  
  
„Ich bin im Krankenhaus, oder?“ Lindsey sah den Arzt erneut an. Seine dunkle Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem weißen Kittel. Dr. Wood nickte knapp. „Dann können sie mich ja überwachen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich von dem Zeug los kommen … denke ich.“ Vermutlich nahm er den Mund viel zu voll. Er hatte schon oft genug erlebt, wie es war, die Drogen nicht zu bekommen. Zuletzt, kurz bevor sie ihn aus dem Keller geholt hatten. Es war die Hölle. Wollte er da wirklich durch?  
  
„Wie sie meinen. Ich werde ihnen aber wieder Heroin verabreichen, falls ihre Gesundheit zu sehr unter dem Entzug leidet. Haben Sie das verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte knapp. Die FBI Agenten waren noch immer im Zimmer und schwiegen. Er fragte sich langsam wirklich, was sie von ihm wollten. Schön, sie hatten ihn aus dem Keller geholt, aber was erwarteten sie jetzt von ihm?   
  
Dr. Wood warf noch einen strengen Blick auf die drei Agenten und verließ dann den Raum. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann räusperte sich Mr. Wyndam-Pryce und trat wieder näher.   
  
„Mr. McDonald, wir müssten Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen. Fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage oder sollen wir später wiederkommen?“   
  
„Wesley, er will einen kalten Entzug durchmachen. Später ist Lindsey noch weniger in der Lage uns irgendetwas zu sagen als jetzt“, schaltete sich DeEtta Kramer ein. „Lindsey, ich weiß, sie haben viel durchgemacht, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir haben Angel festgenommen, aber wir haben nicht genug in der Hand um ihn langfristig hinter Gitter zu bringen. Das Haus, in dem wir ihn und Sie gefunden haben, läuft nicht auf seinen Namen und er behauptet, dass er dort jemanden besuchen wollte und nichts damit zu tun hat, was wir dort gesehen und gefunden haben. Wir brauchen Sie. Sie müssen als Kronzeuge aussagen, damit wir …“   
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“   
  
„Mr. McDonald, seien sie versichert, dass wir sie schützen werden. Sie kommen in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm. Keiner seiner Leute wird sie je finden. Sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Schon jetzt haben wir immer zwei Leute vor ihrer Tür postiert, wir …“  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst. Ich kann nur nichts aussagen. Es gibt nichts auszusagen. Verstehen Sie das denn nicht?“ Lindsey unterbrach Mr. Wyndam-Price barsch. Wie konnten sie verlangen, dass er gegen Angel aussagte? Den einzigen Menschen, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte? Das war völlig unmöglich. Vermutlich hatte Angel nur nicht nach ihm sehen können, weil das FBI ihn festgenommen hatte und sie waren erst Tage später auf den Gedanken gekommen, mal das Haus unter die Lupe zu nehmen, um Beweise zu finden. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Angel hätte ihn nie dort unten liegen lassen, völlig auf sich alleine gestellt.  
  
„Mann, sie waren mehr tot als lebendig, sind verkrüppelt und seit Wochen, nein seit Monaten hat niemand mehr etwas von ihnen gehört oder gesehen. Sie waren ein Gefangener und man muss sich ja nur mal die vielen Narben ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass sie übel misshandelt oder gefoltert wurden … wollen Sie den Kerl denn nicht hinter Gittern sehen?“ Charles Gunn wirkte reichlich überrascht und verstört.   
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey sah die beiden Männer reichlich verwirrt an. „Warum sollte ich das wollen? Angel hat mir geholfen, ich war nicht sein Gefangener, ich habe bei ihm gelebt.“ Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer und Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte gehen Sie. Ich will alleine sein.“  
  
„Als ob sie nicht genug alleine gewesen wären.“ Mr. Gunn schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, doch DeEtta Kramer lächelte ihm zu und schob die beiden Männer vor sich her.   
  
„Kommt, Jungs. Natürlich lassen wir sie in Ruhe, Lindsey. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wie gesagt haben wir zwei Männer vor Ihrer Tür postiert. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wir unterhalten uns später.“ Sie verließen das Zimmer, schlossen die Tür jedoch nicht ganz. Lindsey lauschte, als er die reichlich aufgeregten Stimmen der Männer vernahm.   
  
„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, oder? Hat der Kerl den Verstand verloren?“  
  
„Charles, beruhig dich erst mal. Überleg mal: Francis Doyle hat sich das Leben genommen, bevor wir ihn holen konnten. Nur weil er erfahren hat, dass Angel festgenommen wurde. Lindsey war diesem sadistischen Tyrannen viel zu lange ausgesetzt. Vermutlich leidet er genauso unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom wie Doyle …“  
  
„Komm schon, DeEtta. Doyle war in einem weitaus besseren Zustand! Der Kerl da drin ist völlig fertig. Merkt der denn nicht, dass er genau den Mann schützt, der ihm all das angetan hat?“  
  
„DeEtta hat Recht, Charles. Warten wir ab, bis er den Entzug hinter sich hat, Willow soll sich mal mit ihm unterhalten. Vielleicht kann sie etwas erreichen.“   
  
„Wir können Angel nicht ewig festhalten. Das wisst ihr genau, Leute.“   
  
Die Unterhaltung wurde unverständlich, als sich die drei von der Tür entfernten. Lindsey schüttelte etwas den Kopf und seufzte leise. Gerne hätte er Angel wenigstens gesehen, sehnte sich beinahe danach, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Wenn Angel da war, schien alles weniger schlimm.  
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey bereute sein vorlautes Mundwerk sehr schnell. Gerade erst der Hölle entflohen, fand er sich genau dort wieder. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Mehrmals flehte er den Arzt an, ihm zu helfen, doch der erklärte ihm ruhig, dass es sein Wunsch gewesen war und dass er nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte und die Heroingabe damit nicht berechtigt wäre. Für Lindsey fühlte es sich anders an. Er schrie, er fluchte, er bettelte, er weinte. Niemand hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Jetzt vermisste er Angel wirklich. Niemals hätte der ihn so leiden lassen. Er hätte Lindsey längst geholfen. Doch Angel war nicht da.   
  
Gitter an beiden Seiten des Bettes hielten ihn davon ab, unter Schmerzen aus dem Bett zu fallen. Er fühlte sich eingeengt, eingesperrt, ausgeliefert. Er bekam normale Schmerzmittel, die nicht annähernd stark genug waren, um die Schmerzen wirklich zu vertreiben oder auch nur etwas abzudämpfen. Wie so oft war Lindsey der festen Überzeugung, dass der Tod wirklich die bessere Variante wäre. Irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns war zudem eine Stimme, die ihm erklärte, dass er dann wenigstens wieder bei Dawn sein würde.   
  
Dawn. Er hatte nicht viel an sie gedacht, in letzter Zeit. Wie lang war es her, dass sie gestorben war? Wie weit wäre ihre Schwangerschaft mittlerweile fortgeschritten? Lindsey wusste nicht einmal, welches Datum war, wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.   
  
Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis sich sein Zustand etwas besserte, doch die Schmerzen hielten nach wie vor an, wenn sie auch nicht mehr so schlimm waren. Dr. Wood sah oft nach ihm und erklärte ihm, dass es wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis er den Entzug überstanden hätte.   
  
Nach zwei Wochen fühlte sich Lindsey deutlich besser. Zumindest körperlich. Seelisch ging es ihm schlechter als je zuvor. Er konnte nicht sagen, was los war. Es fiel ihm schwer, zu reagieren, wenn er angesprochen wurde, das Essen rührte Lindsey überhaupt nicht an. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger, und wenn er doch etwas aß, schienen die Speisen keinen Geschmack zu haben. Die Gitter waren längst abgenommen worden und man hatte ihm einen Rollstuhl ans Bett gestellt, damit er nicht immer nur herumlag. Doch Lindsey hatte keine Lust irgendwohin zu gehen. Er blieb einfach im Bett.   
  
DeEtta Kramer hatte erneut versucht, ihn zu einer Aussage gegen Angel zu überzeugen, doch Lindsey hatte ihr nicht wirklich zugehört und nur die Schultern gezuckt. Seufzend war sie wieder gegangen. Es war ihm egal. Robin Wood hatte ihm erklärt, dass demnächst eine Reihe von Untersuchungen durchgeführt würden, um festzustellen, wie die Verkrüppelung seiner Beine am Besten behandelt werden konnte, doch auch das hatte Lindsey nicht wirklich interessiert. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und es waren immer und immer wieder die gleichen Gedankengänge, die um Angel und Dawn kreisten.   
  
Gespräche vor seiner Tür ignorierte er mittlerweile. Es war ihm egal, was das FBI von ihm dachte. Sie hatten kein Recht, über ihn zu urteilen. Sie hatten alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.   
  
„Guten Tag, Mr. McDonald. Mein Name ist Willow Rosenberg.“ Er drehte langsam den Kopf in die Richtung der jungen Frau, warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie und wandte das Gesicht dann wieder ab. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich sie einfach Lindsey nenne?“   
  
„Lindsey … alle sagen immer nur Lindsey.“  
  
„Wäre Ihnen Mr. McDonald lieber?“ Lindsey überlegte einen Moment. Die beiden FBI-Agenten nannten ihn so und er mochte es nicht. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie möchten Sie dann genannt werden?“ Lindsey seufzte, schwieg jedoch. Angel hatte ihn immer ‚Kleiner‘ genannt. Irgendwie vermisste er das. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er hier von niemandem so genannt werden. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Das war Angels Name für ihn gewesen und so sollte es auch bleiben. „Na schön. Dann bleibe ich vorerst bei Lindsey. Sie können mir ja mitteilen, wenn sie sich entschieden haben. Wie fühlen Sie sich, Lindsey?“  
  
„Gut?“ Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern. Das war gewiss die Antwort, die sie hören wollte. Aber er war sich eigentlich selbst nicht so ganz sicher, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Irgendwie seltsam. Er sollte doch eigentlich in der Lage sein, das zu beurteilen.   
  
„Wirklich.“ Sie nahm ungefragt neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl Platz und sah ihn einfach nur an. Einen Moment erwiderte er ihren Blick, dann sah er geradeaus vor sich auf die Wand. Minuten verstrichen. Sie sagte nichts, stellte keine Fragen. Sie saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Es war Lindsey unangenehm. Er wollte nicht angesehen werden. Nicht von ihr und auch von sonst niemandem. Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein.   
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fauchte er schließlich, weil sie so gar nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde sie auch mal wieder gehen. Sie antwortete nicht, lächelte nur. „Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich anzuglotzen?“  
  
„Ist Ihnen das unangenehm?“   
  
„Es nervt.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil ich es nicht mag, wenn mich jemand so blöd anstarrt. Darum.“  
  
„Warum ist es Ihnen unangenehm, angesehen zu werden, Lindsey?“ Lindsey knurrte etwas. Diese Frau war anstrengend. Er mochte sie nicht. Gar nicht. „Haben Sie darauf keine Antwort oder wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, warum es ihnen unangenehm ist?“, bohrte sie weiter. Lindsey biss hart die Zähne aufeinander und schwieg verbissen. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Ihm war längst klar, wer sie war. Eine Psychologin, Psychiaterin, was auch immer. Es ging ihm gut, er hatte keine psychischen Probleme. Er wollte nur nicht gegen Angel aussagen. Warum konnte das FBI das nicht akzeptieren?  
  
Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und hantierte in ihrer Tasche herum. Lindsey ignorierte sie so gut es ihm möglich war. Als sie ihm aber plötzlich einen Spiegel vor die Nase hielt, war es ihm unmöglich das zu ignorieren. Verwirrt starrte er das Bild an, das sich ihm bot. Das war er nicht. Eine abgemagerte, blasse Gestalt mit tief in den Höhlen liegenden, geröteten Augen, tiefen Ringen, verheilenden Wunden und zahlreichen Narben. Nein. Das war nicht mehr Lindsey McDonald, der ihm da entgegen starrte. Zuletzt hatte er sein Spiegelbild gesehen, am Morgen als er Dawn zum Frauenarzt gebracht hatte. An dem Morgen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er definitiv Vater wurde. Dawn. Das Baby. Rasch schob er die Gedanken wieder beiseite.   
  
Er öffnete den Mund, das Gesicht vor ihm tat es ihm gleich. Lindsey drehte etwas den Kopf, der Kerl vor ihm machte das ebenfalls. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es sein Spiegelbild war. Er war nicht nur ein Krüppel, nein er war ein Geist, eine heruntergekommene Erscheinung. Lindsey hatte zuvor schon nicht ertragen können, wenn die Leute ihn ansahen, weil er immer daran denken musste, dass er ein verkümmerter Krüppel war, auf Hilfe angewiesen. Jetzt war ihm der Gedanke, dass ihn irgendjemand so sehen konnte, einfach nur unerträglich. Die Wände schienen auch näher zu kommen. Er musste einfach hier raus!  
  
Lindsey richtete sich auf und schob die Beine über die Bettkante. Mit etwas Mühe hangelte er den Rollstuhl heran und hockte sich hinein, was nicht ganz einfach war. Die Muskeln seiner Beine waren viel zu schwach, er konnte nicht richtig auftreten. Es kostete Lindsey einige Mühe, in den Rollstuhl zu gelangen, ohne sich zuvor auch noch unfreiwillig auf den Boden zu legen. Die Frau half ihm nicht, sie beobachtete ihn nur dabei. Lindsey setzte sich in Bewegung, rollte zur Tür, öffnete sie nach einigen Versuchen und fuhr auf den Gang hinaus. Zu beiden Seiten der Tür saßen Anzug-tragende FBI-Agenten, die ihn nun überrascht anstarrten. Auf dem Gang waren einige Menschen unterwegs. Ärzte und Schwestern in weißen Kitteln, Patienten in Morgenmänteln, Besucher, die ihn mitleidig und zum Teil entsetzt ansahen.   
  
Überall Gesichter. Überall wurde er seltsam angestarrt. Lindsey senkte den Blick. Er trug ein Krankenhausnachthemd, seine viel zu dünnen, hässlich verkümmerten und krummen Beine konnte jeder sehen. Panik überkam Lindsey. Er wollte das nicht. Niemand sollte ihn sehen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er war nah daran einfach alle anzubrüllen, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen sollten. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter und fauchte die Frau an, die mittlerweile doch auch sein Zimmer verlassen hatte.   
  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Fassen Sie mich nicht an!“ Er schlug nach ihrer Hand, verfehlte sie aber. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er weinte. Behutsam legte sie eine Decke über seine Beine und trat dann wieder hinter ihn. Der Rollstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.   
  
„Wir machen jetzt einen Spaziergang“, erklärte sie, keine Widerrede duldend. „Frische Luft wird dir gut tun.“ Lindsey gab auf. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, den Rollstuhl aufzuhalten. Seine Arme schmerzten jetzt schon und er fühlte sich einfach nur schwach. Mit einer raschen Bewegung wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Das Gefühl völlig nutzlos zu sein wurde noch stärker, während die eigentlich zierliche junge Frau ihn scheinbar mühelos vor sich her schob.   
  
Sie fuhr mit ihm hinaus in die große Gartenanlage, die Wege entlang, an Patienten vorbei, die auf Bänken am Wegrand saßen, manche alleine, manche in Begleitung von Besuchern oder Pflegern, und ging dann mit ihm über eine Grasfläche zu einer Bank, die etwas abgelegen hinter einer Baumreihe stand. Die Sonne fiel auf die Bank aber durch die Bäume waren sie etwas geschützt vor neugierigen Augen.   
  
„Fühlst du dich besser?“, erkundigte sie sich leise, als sie seinen Rollstuhl losließ und sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank setzte. Lindsey holte tief Luft und sah sich zaghaft um. Niemand außer ihr war in der Nähe. Niemand außer ihr musste seinen Anblick ertragen.   
  
„Ein wenig.“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Warum machte sie das? Warum hatte sie ihm das angetan? Er hatte sich nicht wirklich schlecht gefühlt, bis sie aufgetaucht war und ihm gezeigt hatte, was alle sehen mussten, wenn sie in seiner Nähe waren. Noch immer hielt er den Blick gesenkt, konnte und wollte sie nicht ansehen.  
  
„Warum weichst du mir aus?“, erkundigte sie sich ruhig. „Ich möchte mich nur ein wenig mit dir unterhalten.“ Erneut antwortete er mit eisernem Schweigen. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, wie du aussiehst, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Abstoßend“, flüsterte Lindsey voller Abscheu gegen sich selbst.   
  
„Nicht gerade abstoßend. Aber bestimmt nicht so als würde es dir gut gehen. Wann hast du zuletzt gelächelt, Lindsey?“ Das letzte Mal, dass er sich wirklich erinnern konnte, war an jenem Tag gewesen, als er Angel angefallen hatte, kurz bevor ihm das Lachen wirklich vergangen war. Und eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich gelacht. Doch Lindsey sagte es nicht. „Ich will dir helfen, Lindsey.“ Sie redete einfach weiter, wartete nicht länger auf seine Antwort. „Narben auf der Haut verblassen mit der Zeit, aber es gibt Narben, die die Zeit nicht heilen kann. Nicht die Zeit allein. Um diese Narben möchte ich mich kümmern. Aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe, Lindsey. Ich weiß nicht, was alles passiert ist, in den vergangenen Monaten.“  
  
Monate. Wie viele Monate. Wenn die Dinge nicht so unglaublich schief gelaufen wären, wäre er jetzt vielleicht schon Vater? Der Gedanke schmerzte. Jeder Gedanke an Dawn und das Baby schmerzte. Schlimmer als der Entzug. Die Drogen hatten geholfen, hatten jeden Schmerz abgedämpft, auch die Schmerzen seiner Seele, bis er sie vergessen glaubte. Doch die Drogen waren Vergangenheit und die Schmerzen waren dafür grausame Gegenwart.   
  
„Wer hat dich so übel zugerichtet, Lindsey? Wer hat dir das angetan?“ Sie legte eine schmale Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Lindsey wollte weg von ihr, wollte nicht, dass sie ihn berührte. Allerdings hatte sie die Bremsen festgestellt, wie er sogleich feststellen musste und er konnte sie nicht sofort lösen. Sie zog die Hand zurück. „Schon gut. Ich fass dich nicht an“, erklärte sie sanft. „Erzählst du mir dann, wer das war?“   
  
„Spike“, flüsterte er leise. „Spike hat das getan.“  
  
„Und warum hat er das gemacht? Warum hat er dir regelrecht die Beine zertrümmert, Lindsey?“  
  
„Weil …“ Lindsey schluckte schwer. „Weil …“ Sie wartete, geduldig. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, konnte nicht. Angel war unschuldig. Er war selbst schuld daran gewesen. Ja, so war es. „Meine Schuld“, erklärte er schließlich ausweichend.   
  
„Warum war das deine Schuld? Warum willst du mir nicht einfach sagen, warum Spike dich so zugerichtet hat? Was war der Grund dafür?“ Sie suchte noch immer seinen Blick, doch Lindsey konnte sie einfach nicht ansehen. Er konnte es wirklich nicht. „Hatte Angel damit zu tun?“  
  
„Nein! Nein, es war nicht Angels Schuld. Ich war selbst Schuld. Ich war dumm, undankbar. Ich … ich habe ihn angefallen, ich habe versucht, ihn zu töten. Er musste mich dafür bestrafen. Das war richtig. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu!“   
  
„Nein, Lindsey. Das war nicht richtig und er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht das Recht dazu. Verstehst du denn nicht? Niemand hat das Recht, einen anderen Menschen in Selbstjustiz zu richten.“  
  
„Aber … das … ich hab versucht ihn zu töten … das war ein Mordanschlag … ich hätte …“  
  
„Nein.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig, als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Selbst wenn du versucht hast, ihn umzubringen, hatte er nicht das Recht, selbst über dich zu richten. Für so etwas haben wir unser Rechtssystem, verstehst du?“ Lindsey schwieg. „Na schön. Du denkst also es war deine Schuld. Wirst du mir auch verraten, warum du versucht hast, Angel umzubringen?“   
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Stattdessen schluchzte er und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellenbogen auf. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich war es Blödsinn, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es endgültig machen würde, wenn er es jetzt aussprach. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Todesurteil, von Dawns Tod zu sprechen. Als würde er sie damit erst richtig töten.   
  
„Lindsey, bitte. Was ist passiert? Warum wolltest du ihn töten? War es Notwehr?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte nur noch mehr.   
  
„Ich … ich kann nicht. Bitte.“   
  
„Was ist es, Lindsey. Was hat er dir angetan?“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und mit langsamen Bewegungen streichelte sie über seine Haare. Er versuchte nicht einmal, ihr auszuweichen. Er konnte es nicht. Sie löste die Bremsen, zog ihn näher, bot ihm buchstäblich ihre Schulter zum Ausweinen an. Behutsam zog sie seine Hände weg und ihn in ihre Arme. Lindsey war wehrlos. Eigentlich wollte er sie von sich stoßen, sie anbrüllen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht. „Was ist passiert, Lindsey? Bitte. Sag es mir. Das bleibt auch unter uns. Versprochen.“  
  
„Er hat sie getötet“, flüsterte Lindsey nach einer Weile, völlig fassungslos, als würde ihm die Tragweite der Aussage jetzt erst bewusst. „Einfach so, um mir weh zu tun, um mich zu brechen. Weil ich zu stolz und hartnäckig war, musste sie sterben. Wegen mir. Ich bin schuld an ihrem Tod!“ Es schmerzte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und längst hatte Lindsey das Gefühl eine eiskalte Hand würde sich um sein Herz legen und es erbarmungslos zerquetschen. Er glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Jetzt war es endgültig. Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen. Er selbst hatte ihren Tod verschuldet. Er hatte sie getötet!  
  
„Wer, Lindsey? Wen hat er getötet?“   
  
„Dawn“, flüsterte Lindsey beinahe tonlos. Sie hielt inne. Bis eben hatte sie seinen Rücken sanft gestreichelt, doch nun bewegte sich Willow Rosenberg nicht mehr.   
  
„Dawn Summers?“, fragte sie nach und drückte Lindsey von sich weg, suchte seinen Blick. Er schluchzte erneut, ehe er zögerlich nickte. Kleine Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen, umschlossen sein Gesicht, zwangen ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Lindsey. Hörst du mir zu? Das ist wichtig.“ Er schluckte, versuchte zu nicken. „Dawn Summers ist nicht tot, Lindsey. Sie lebt.“   
  
Lindsey erstarrte, sah die Frau ungläubig an. Nein, es war bestimmt nicht wahr. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte die Bilder gesehen. Willow Rosenberg war Psychologin. Bestimmt sagte sie das nur, um ihn aufzubauen und ihm Mut zu machen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Nein, sie ist tot und ich hab sie getötet, weil ich zu stolz war, um mich einfach nur zu fügen und Befehlen zu gehorchen. Ich bin schuld, dass sie …“  
  
„Glaub mir doch, Lindsey. Angel hatte das Mädchen eingesperrt, aber sie war unversehrt und in gutem gesundheitlichen Zustand. Sie und das Baby. Dawn lebt und steht kurz vor dem Geburtstermin.“   
  
Völlig geschockt versuchte Lindsey, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Es war unmöglich.  
  
„Nein. Sie sagen das nur, um mich zu beruhigen“, flüsterte er und drückte sich von ihr weg, wich mit dem Rollstuhl langsam zurück.   
  
„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass sie hierher kommt und dich besucht. Sie hat ohnehin schon oft genug nach dir gefragt. Dawn ist ebenfalls bei mir in Behandlung, Lindsey. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass es ihr gut geht. Natürlich sind die Monate unter Angels Herrschaft auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, aber sie kommt einigermaßen klar. Sie ist wieder bei ihrer Mutter und bestens umsorgt. Soll ich sie anrufen? Willst du sie sehen?“   
  
„Nein“, gab Lindsey völlig tonlos zurück. „Ich kann nicht. Ich … ich will nicht. Sagen Sie ihr, ich bin tot.“ Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass Dawn ihn in diesem Zustand sah. Sie sollte ihn niemals sehen. Ein verkrüppelter Gnom, ein hässlicher Schandfleck in der Gesellschaft. Nein. Er würde die Abscheu, das Entsetzen und das Mitleid in ihren Augen nicht ertragen. Es war besser so.   
  
Willow Rosenberg folgte ihm nicht. Lindsey versuchte so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, dass er an zahlreichen Menschen vorbei musste, hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie ihn alle anstarren, als könnten sie alle an seinem entstellten Körper vorbei auf die blutende Seele blicken, die er so sehr zu verstecken versuchte, glaubte, dass ihn jeder durchschauen konnte, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn warf. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich wieder ins Bett und rollte sich ein.   
  
Nach wenigen Minuten war sein Kissen durchnässt von den heißen Tränen, die ungehindert über seine Wangen flossen. Er hatte sie ein weiteres Mal verloren. Und wieder war es seine Schuld gewesen. Weil er zu stolz war. 


	19. Chapter 19

Gedämpft drangen Geräusche an Lindseys Ohr. Er stöhnte etwas. Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben! Jemand machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. War Angel etwa doch noch gekommen? Ja, es musste einfach Angel sein! Einen Moment später hörte er lautes Krachen. Zu laut, es schmerzte in seinen Ohren und seinem Kopf. Dann flog die Tür auf und er vernahm Keuchen.   
  
„Grundgütiger!“, vernahm er einen Ausruf.  
  
„Gott steh uns bei!“, erklang eine andere Stimme.  
  
„Der … der lässt Leichen in seinem Keller verrotten? Wie krank ist das denn?“ Die erste Stimme. Das war nicht Angel. Es waren auch nicht Spike, Giles, Hamilton, Oz oder sonst jemand, den er gekannt hätte.  
  
Lindsey nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und öffnete die Augen. In der offenen Tür standen zwei Männer in Anzügen, Waffen in der Hand. Der eine drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte nach draußen. Er war dunkelhäutig, während der andere weiß war, beide sahen recht jung aus.   
  
„Gesichert! Hier unten sind zwei Leichen, sonst nichts!“, hörte er den Mann rufen. Lindsey versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch jede Bewegung schien unmöglich. Die Schmerzen waren allumfassend und er war einfach nur schwach.  
  
„Charles … warte!“ Der Dunkelhäutige kam zurück und der Weiße deutete auf ihn. Lindsey versuchte den Kopf oder die Hand zu heben, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und schloss schließlich wieder die Augen.   
  
„Scheiße! Der zuckt noch. Ruft einen Krankenwagen! Sofort!“ Mehr hörte Lindsey nicht mehr. Er driftete weg, in die allumfassende Dunkelheit und hoffte inständig, dass er nie mehr aufwachen würde.   
  
* * *  
  
Gleichmäßiges Piepsen drängte monoton und nervenaufreibend in seine Welt aus Dunkelheit. Lindsey wollte sich weigern, aufzuwachen, wollte nicht zurück in den Raum und den Dreck, die Kälte. Hier war es warm und weich und … er hatte Schmerzen. Stöhnend drehte Lindsey den Kopf auf die Seite. Gleich darauf hörte er Schritte.   
  
„Ich denke, er wird wach.“ Die Stimme wirkte seltsam vertraut, bekannt. Eine weibliche Stimme. Lindsey zwang sich doch, langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Alles war weiß. Nicht mehr grau, wie bis vor kurzem. Nein, strahlendes Weiß blitzte ihm entgegen, blendete ihn.   
  
In all das Weiß hinein trat eine ihm bekannte Person. Doch er musste einen Moment nachdenken, bis er sie einordnen konnte. DeEtta Kramer. Darla. War Angel auch hier? Lindsey kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, sah sich dann irritiert um. Ganz offensichtlich war er im Krankenhaus. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, wusste er noch nicht wirklich. Langsam versuchte er, die Situation zu erfassen. Das Piepsen war sein Herzschlag, Infusionen hingen an einem Ständer neben seinem Bett, führten in Nadeln in seinem Unterarm.   
  
„Lindsey, können Sie mich hören?“ Die Frau stand jetzt direkt neben ihm, stellte das Kopfteil seines Betts höher, bis er halb aufrecht saß. Lindsey nickte langsam, den Blick noch immer auf die Schläuche gerichtet. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Wieder erklangen Schritte und zwei Männer traten ein. Er kannte sie. Es waren die Männer, die in den Keller gekommen waren.   
  
„Guten Tag, Mr. McDonald. Mein Name ist Wesley Wyndam-Price, das hier ist mein Partner Charles Gunn. Wir sind Kollegen von DeEtta Kramer, die sie bereits kennen gelernt haben. Wir sind vom FBI.“  
  
„Mann, wie geht es Ihnen? Sie waren ja mehr tot als lebendig, als wir sie gefunden haben.“   
  
Zu viel. Viel zu viel. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Fragen. Lindsey bekam Kopfschmerzen. Das Piepsen störte ihn zusätzlich. Es war auch um einiges schneller geworden. Nachdenklich richtete er den Blick auf den kleinen Monitor. Die Herzschläge stiegen weiter an.   
  
„Bitte gehen Sie. Alle. Der arme Kerl ist gerade erst aufgewacht und dann kommen Sie an und fragen ihm Löcher in den Bauch.“ Ein Arzt trat an den Monitor und drückte ein paar Tasten. „Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, Mr. McDonald. Mein Name ist Robin Wood und ich bin ihr behandelnder Arzt.“ Lindsey nickte knapp. Irgendwie war sein Gehirn noch immer viel zu langsam, um alles zu verarbeiten und es ärgerte ihn selbst, dass er nicht einfach nur geradlinig denken konnte.  
  
„Ich … bin verwirrt“, murmelte er vorsichtig. Seine Stimme war rau. Dr. Wood nickte langsam.   
  
„Das glaube ich. Mr. McDonald, können Sie sich erinnern, wo sie zuvor waren und was dort alles passiert ist?“ Was für eine Frage. Natürlich konnte er sich erinnern. Er war bei Angel gewesen, in seinem Haus. Der Mann hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Langsam nickte Lindsey. „Gut. Sie wurden unter Drogen gesetzt. Wir versuchen sie langsam auf Entzug zu setzen. Wir verringern die Dosis schrittweise. Der Entzug ist dringend notwendig, damit wir mit der weiteren Behandlung beginnen können. Sie sind in einem schlechten körperlichen Zustand …“  
  
„Ich bin ein Krüppel.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick auf seine Beine, die unter der Decke verborgen waren. Er hatte versucht zu gehen. Oft genug hatte er es versucht, war schon daran gescheitert, dass er nicht ohne Probleme von der Matratze hochgekommen war und gehen hatte sich als schlichtweg unmöglich herausgestellt. Es tat weh, wenn er seine Beine belastete, Hüfte und Knie waren in ihrer Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt, sein rechtes Sprunggelenk steif und in einem völlig falschen Winkel angewachsen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Beine reichlich krumm waren und seine Muskeln nicht die nötige Kraft aufbringen konnten, um sein Körpergewicht auch nur zu halten, geschweige denn sich fortzubewegen.   
  
„Sie haben diverse Brüche, die ungeschient verheilt sind, ja. Ich kann unschwer erkennen, dass sie massive Probleme beim Gehen haben, mit den Brüchen. Und so wie es aussieht, haben sie ihre Beine lange nicht mehr wirklich benutzt und die Muskeln befinden sich längst im Abau. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es so bleiben muss.“ Verwirrt hob Lindsey den Blick und sah den Arzt an. „Wir haben vor, das zu behandeln, Mr. McDonald. Dazu werden wir ihnen beide Beine aber erneut brechen müssen. An diversen Stellen. Ihnen steht eine lange OP bevor, mehrere Wochen wenn nicht Monate im Bett, später Rollstuhl und Reha. Aber wir sollten die meisten Probleme beseitigen können. Womöglich brauchen sie danach immer noch einen Gehstock oder Krücken. Das wird sich zeigen. Dafür müssen wir sie aber erst mal von den Drogen wegbekommen.“   
  
„Zu viele Infos“, murmelte Lindsey und ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Er war müde. Aber zugleich wurden die Schmerzen wieder schlimmer. Matt schloss Lindsey die Augen.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Mr. McDonald. Sie haben natürlich recht. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt erst einmal eine Injektion geben, dann fühlen Sie sich etwas besser …“  
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Drogen mehr.“   
  
„Mr. McDonald, sie sind schwer abhängig. Ein kalter Entzug ist viel zu riskant. Ich kann das nicht …“  
  
„Ich bin im Krankenhaus, oder?“ Lindsey sah den Arzt erneut an. Seine dunkle Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu seinem weißen Kittel. Dr. Wood nickte knapp. „Dann können sie mich ja überwachen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich von dem Zeug los kommen … denke ich.“ Vermutlich nahm er den Mund viel zu voll. Er hatte schon oft genug erlebt, wie es war, die Drogen nicht zu bekommen. Zuletzt, kurz bevor sie ihn aus dem Keller geholt hatten. Es war die Hölle. Wollte er da wirklich durch?  
  
„Wie sie meinen. Ich werde ihnen aber wieder Heroin verabreichen, falls ihre Gesundheit zu sehr unter dem Entzug leidet. Haben Sie das verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte knapp. Die FBI Agenten waren noch immer im Zimmer und schwiegen. Er fragte sich langsam wirklich, was sie von ihm wollten. Schön, sie hatten ihn aus dem Keller geholt, aber was erwarteten sie jetzt von ihm?   
  
Dr. Wood warf noch einen strengen Blick auf die drei Agenten und verließ dann den Raum. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann räusperte sich Mr. Wyndam-Pryce und trat wieder näher.   
  
„Mr. McDonald, wir müssten Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen. Fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage oder sollen wir später wiederkommen?“   
  
„Wesley, er will einen kalten Entzug durchmachen. Später ist Lindsey noch weniger in der Lage uns irgendetwas zu sagen als jetzt“, schaltete sich DeEtta Kramer ein. „Lindsey, ich weiß, sie haben viel durchgemacht, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir haben Angel festgenommen, aber wir haben nicht genug in der Hand um ihn langfristig hinter Gitter zu bringen. Das Haus, in dem wir ihn und Sie gefunden haben, läuft nicht auf seinen Namen und er behauptet, dass er dort jemanden besuchen wollte und nichts damit zu tun hat, was wir dort gesehen und gefunden haben. Wir brauchen Sie. Sie müssen als Kronzeuge aussagen, damit wir …“   
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“   
  
„Mr. McDonald, seien sie versichert, dass wir sie schützen werden. Sie kommen in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm. Keiner seiner Leute wird sie je finden. Sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Schon jetzt haben wir immer zwei Leute vor ihrer Tür postiert, wir …“  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst. Ich kann nur nichts aussagen. Es gibt nichts auszusagen. Verstehen Sie das denn nicht?“ Lindsey unterbrach Mr. Wyndam-Price barsch. Wie konnten sie verlangen, dass er gegen Angel aussagte? Den einzigen Menschen, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte? Das war völlig unmöglich. Vermutlich hatte Angel nur nicht nach ihm sehen können, weil das FBI ihn festgenommen hatte und sie waren erst Tage später auf den Gedanken gekommen, mal das Haus unter die Lupe zu nehmen, um Beweise zu finden. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Angel hätte ihn nie dort unten liegen lassen, völlig auf sich alleine gestellt.  
  
„Mann, sie waren mehr tot als lebendig, sind verkrüppelt und seit Wochen, nein seit Monaten hat niemand mehr etwas von ihnen gehört oder gesehen. Sie waren ein Gefangener und man muss sich ja nur mal die vielen Narben ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass sie übel misshandelt oder gefoltert wurden … wollen Sie den Kerl denn nicht hinter Gittern sehen?“ Charles Gunn wirkte reichlich überrascht und verstört.   
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey sah die beiden Männer reichlich verwirrt an. „Warum sollte ich das wollen? Angel hat mir geholfen, ich war nicht sein Gefangener, ich habe bei ihm gelebt.“ Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer und Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte gehen Sie. Ich will alleine sein.“  
  
„Als ob sie nicht genug alleine gewesen wären.“ Mr. Gunn schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, doch DeEtta Kramer lächelte ihm zu und schob die beiden Männer vor sich her.   
  
„Kommt, Jungs. Natürlich lassen wir sie in Ruhe, Lindsey. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wie gesagt haben wir zwei Männer vor Ihrer Tür postiert. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wir unterhalten uns später.“ Sie verließen das Zimmer, schlossen die Tür jedoch nicht ganz. Lindsey lauschte, als er die reichlich aufgeregten Stimmen der Männer vernahm.   
  
„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, oder? Hat der Kerl den Verstand verloren?“  
  
„Charles, beruhig dich erst mal. Überleg mal: Francis Doyle hat sich das Leben genommen, bevor wir ihn holen konnten. Nur weil er erfahren hat, dass Angel festgenommen wurde. Lindsey war diesem sadistischen Tyrannen viel zu lange ausgesetzt. Vermutlich leidet er genauso unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom wie Doyle …“  
  
„Komm schon, DeEtta. Doyle war in einem weitaus besseren Zustand! Der Kerl da drin ist völlig fertig. Merkt der denn nicht, dass er genau den Mann schützt, der ihm all das angetan hat?“  
  
„DeEtta hat Recht, Charles. Warten wir ab, bis er den Entzug hinter sich hat, Willow soll sich mal mit ihm unterhalten. Vielleicht kann sie etwas erreichen.“   
  
„Wir können Angel nicht ewig festhalten. Das wisst ihr genau, Leute.“   
  
Die Unterhaltung wurde unverständlich, als sich die drei von der Tür entfernten. Lindsey schüttelte etwas den Kopf und seufzte leise. Gerne hätte er Angel wenigstens gesehen, sehnte sich beinahe danach, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Wenn Angel da war, schien alles weniger schlimm.  
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey bereute sein vorlautes Mundwerk sehr schnell. Gerade erst der Hölle entflohen, fand er sich genau dort wieder. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Mehrmals flehte er den Arzt an, ihm zu helfen, doch der erklärte ihm ruhig, dass es sein Wunsch gewesen war und dass er nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte und die Heroingabe damit nicht berechtigt wäre. Für Lindsey fühlte es sich anders an. Er schrie, er fluchte, er bettelte, er weinte. Niemand hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Jetzt vermisste er Angel wirklich. Niemals hätte der ihn so leiden lassen. Er hätte Lindsey längst geholfen. Doch Angel war nicht da.   
  
Gitter an beiden Seiten des Bettes hielten ihn davon ab, unter Schmerzen aus dem Bett zu fallen. Er fühlte sich eingeengt, eingesperrt, ausgeliefert. Er bekam normale Schmerzmittel, die nicht annähernd stark genug waren, um die Schmerzen wirklich zu vertreiben oder auch nur etwas abzudämpfen. Wie so oft war Lindsey der festen Überzeugung, dass der Tod wirklich die bessere Variante wäre. Irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns war zudem eine Stimme, die ihm erklärte, dass er dann wenigstens wieder bei Dawn sein würde.   
  
Dawn. Er hatte nicht viel an sie gedacht, in letzter Zeit. Wie lang war es her, dass sie gestorben war? Wie weit wäre ihre Schwangerschaft mittlerweile fortgeschritten? Lindsey wusste nicht einmal, welches Datum war, wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.   
  
Es dauerte über eine Woche, bis sich sein Zustand etwas besserte, doch die Schmerzen hielten nach wie vor an, wenn sie auch nicht mehr so schlimm waren. Dr. Wood sah oft nach ihm und erklärte ihm, dass es wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis er den Entzug überstanden hätte.   
  
Nach zwei Wochen fühlte sich Lindsey deutlich besser. Zumindest körperlich. Seelisch ging es ihm schlechter als je zuvor. Er konnte nicht sagen, was los war. Es fiel ihm schwer, zu reagieren, wenn er angesprochen wurde, das Essen rührte Lindsey überhaupt nicht an. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger, und wenn er doch etwas aß, schienen die Speisen keinen Geschmack zu haben. Die Gitter waren längst abgenommen worden und man hatte ihm einen Rollstuhl ans Bett gestellt, damit er nicht immer nur herumlag. Doch Lindsey hatte keine Lust irgendwohin zu gehen. Er blieb einfach im Bett.   
  
DeEtta Kramer hatte erneut versucht, ihn zu einer Aussage gegen Angel zu überzeugen, doch Lindsey hatte ihr nicht wirklich zugehört und nur die Schultern gezuckt. Seufzend war sie wieder gegangen. Es war ihm egal. Robin Wood hatte ihm erklärt, dass demnächst eine Reihe von Untersuchungen durchgeführt würden, um festzustellen, wie die Verkrüppelung seiner Beine am Besten behandelt werden konnte, doch auch das hatte Lindsey nicht wirklich interessiert. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und es waren immer und immer wieder die gleichen Gedankengänge, die um Angel und Dawn kreisten.   
  
Gespräche vor seiner Tür ignorierte er mittlerweile. Es war ihm egal, was das FBI von ihm dachte. Sie hatten kein Recht, über ihn zu urteilen. Sie hatten alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.   
  
„Guten Tag, Mr. McDonald. Mein Name ist Willow Rosenberg.“ Er drehte langsam den Kopf in die Richtung der jungen Frau, warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie und wandte das Gesicht dann wieder ab. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich sie einfach Lindsey nenne?“   
  
„Lindsey … alle sagen immer nur Lindsey.“  
  
„Wäre Ihnen Mr. McDonald lieber?“ Lindsey überlegte einen Moment. Die beiden FBI-Agenten nannten ihn so und er mochte es nicht. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie möchten Sie dann genannt werden?“ Lindsey seufzte, schwieg jedoch. Angel hatte ihn immer ‚Kleiner‘ genannt. Irgendwie vermisste er das. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er hier von niemandem so genannt werden. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Das war Angels Name für ihn gewesen und so sollte es auch bleiben. „Na schön. Dann bleibe ich vorerst bei Lindsey. Sie können mir ja mitteilen, wenn sie sich entschieden haben. Wie fühlen Sie sich, Lindsey?“  
  
„Gut?“ Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern. Das war gewiss die Antwort, die sie hören wollte. Aber er war sich eigentlich selbst nicht so ganz sicher, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Irgendwie seltsam. Er sollte doch eigentlich in der Lage sein, das zu beurteilen.   
  
„Wirklich.“ Sie nahm ungefragt neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl Platz und sah ihn einfach nur an. Einen Moment erwiderte er ihren Blick, dann sah er geradeaus vor sich auf die Wand. Minuten verstrichen. Sie sagte nichts, stellte keine Fragen. Sie saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Es war Lindsey unangenehm. Er wollte nicht angesehen werden. Nicht von ihr und auch von sonst niemandem. Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein.   
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fauchte er schließlich, weil sie so gar nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde sie auch mal wieder gehen. Sie antwortete nicht, lächelte nur. „Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich anzuglotzen?“  
  
„Ist Ihnen das unangenehm?“   
  
„Es nervt.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Weil ich es nicht mag, wenn mich jemand so blöd anstarrt. Darum.“  
  
„Warum ist es Ihnen unangenehm, angesehen zu werden, Lindsey?“ Lindsey knurrte etwas. Diese Frau war anstrengend. Er mochte sie nicht. Gar nicht. „Haben Sie darauf keine Antwort oder wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, warum es ihnen unangenehm ist?“, bohrte sie weiter. Lindsey biss hart die Zähne aufeinander und schwieg verbissen. Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Ihm war längst klar, wer sie war. Eine Psychologin, Psychiaterin, was auch immer. Es ging ihm gut, er hatte keine psychischen Probleme. Er wollte nur nicht gegen Angel aussagen. Warum konnte das FBI das nicht akzeptieren?  
  
Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und hantierte in ihrer Tasche herum. Lindsey ignorierte sie so gut es ihm möglich war. Als sie ihm aber plötzlich einen Spiegel vor die Nase hielt, war es ihm unmöglich das zu ignorieren. Verwirrt starrte er das Bild an, das sich ihm bot. Das war er nicht. Eine abgemagerte, blasse Gestalt mit tief in den Höhlen liegenden, geröteten Augen, tiefen Ringen, verheilenden Wunden und zahlreichen Narben. Nein. Das war nicht mehr Lindsey McDonald, der ihm da entgegen starrte. Zuletzt hatte er sein Spiegelbild gesehen, am Morgen als er Dawn zum Frauenarzt gebracht hatte. An dem Morgen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er definitiv Vater wurde. Dawn. Das Baby. Rasch schob er die Gedanken wieder beiseite.   
  
Er öffnete den Mund, das Gesicht vor ihm tat es ihm gleich. Lindsey drehte etwas den Kopf, der Kerl vor ihm machte das ebenfalls. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass es sein Spiegelbild war. Er war nicht nur ein Krüppel, nein er war ein Geist, eine heruntergekommene Erscheinung. Lindsey hatte zuvor schon nicht ertragen können, wenn die Leute ihn ansahen, weil er immer daran denken musste, dass er ein verkümmerter Krüppel war, auf Hilfe angewiesen. Jetzt war ihm der Gedanke, dass ihn irgendjemand so sehen konnte, einfach nur unerträglich. Die Wände schienen auch näher zu kommen. Er musste einfach hier raus!  
  
Lindsey richtete sich auf und schob die Beine über die Bettkante. Mit etwas Mühe hangelte er den Rollstuhl heran und hockte sich hinein, was nicht ganz einfach war. Die Muskeln seiner Beine waren viel zu schwach, er konnte nicht richtig auftreten. Es kostete Lindsey einige Mühe, in den Rollstuhl zu gelangen, ohne sich zuvor auch noch unfreiwillig auf den Boden zu legen. Die Frau half ihm nicht, sie beobachtete ihn nur dabei. Lindsey setzte sich in Bewegung, rollte zur Tür, öffnete sie nach einigen Versuchen und fuhr auf den Gang hinaus. Zu beiden Seiten der Tür saßen Anzug-tragende FBI-Agenten, die ihn nun überrascht anstarrten. Auf dem Gang waren einige Menschen unterwegs. Ärzte und Schwestern in weißen Kitteln, Patienten in Morgenmänteln, Besucher, die ihn mitleidig und zum Teil entsetzt ansahen.   
  
Überall Gesichter. Überall wurde er seltsam angestarrt. Lindsey senkte den Blick. Er trug ein Krankenhausnachthemd, seine viel zu dünnen, hässlich verkümmerten und krummen Beine konnte jeder sehen. Panik überkam Lindsey. Er wollte das nicht. Niemand sollte ihn sehen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er war nah daran einfach alle anzubrüllen, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen sollten. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter und fauchte die Frau an, die mittlerweile doch auch sein Zimmer verlassen hatte.   
  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Fassen Sie mich nicht an!“ Er schlug nach ihrer Hand, verfehlte sie aber. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er weinte. Behutsam legte sie eine Decke über seine Beine und trat dann wieder hinter ihn. Der Rollstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.   
  
„Wir machen jetzt einen Spaziergang“, erklärte sie, keine Widerrede duldend. „Frische Luft wird dir gut tun.“ Lindsey gab auf. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, den Rollstuhl aufzuhalten. Seine Arme schmerzten jetzt schon und er fühlte sich einfach nur schwach. Mit einer raschen Bewegung wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Das Gefühl völlig nutzlos zu sein wurde noch stärker, während die eigentlich zierliche junge Frau ihn scheinbar mühelos vor sich her schob.   
  
Sie fuhr mit ihm hinaus in die große Gartenanlage, die Wege entlang, an Patienten vorbei, die auf Bänken am Wegrand saßen, manche alleine, manche in Begleitung von Besuchern oder Pflegern, und ging dann mit ihm über eine Grasfläche zu einer Bank, die etwas abgelegen hinter einer Baumreihe stand. Die Sonne fiel auf die Bank aber durch die Bäume waren sie etwas geschützt vor neugierigen Augen.   
  
„Fühlst du dich besser?“, erkundigte sie sich leise, als sie seinen Rollstuhl losließ und sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank setzte. Lindsey holte tief Luft und sah sich zaghaft um. Niemand außer ihr war in der Nähe. Niemand außer ihr musste seinen Anblick ertragen.   
  
„Ein wenig.“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Warum machte sie das? Warum hatte sie ihm das angetan? Er hatte sich nicht wirklich schlecht gefühlt, bis sie aufgetaucht war und ihm gezeigt hatte, was alle sehen mussten, wenn sie in seiner Nähe waren. Noch immer hielt er den Blick gesenkt, konnte und wollte sie nicht ansehen.  
  
„Warum weichst du mir aus?“, erkundigte sie sich ruhig. „Ich möchte mich nur ein wenig mit dir unterhalten.“ Erneut antwortete er mit eisernem Schweigen. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, wie du aussiehst, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Abstoßend“, flüsterte Lindsey voller Abscheu gegen sich selbst.   
  
„Nicht gerade abstoßend. Aber bestimmt nicht so als würde es dir gut gehen. Wann hast du zuletzt gelächelt, Lindsey?“ Das letzte Mal, dass er sich wirklich erinnern konnte, war an jenem Tag gewesen, als er Angel angefallen hatte, kurz bevor ihm das Lachen wirklich vergangen war. Und eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich gelacht. Doch Lindsey sagte es nicht. „Ich will dir helfen, Lindsey.“ Sie redete einfach weiter, wartete nicht länger auf seine Antwort. „Narben auf der Haut verblassen mit der Zeit, aber es gibt Narben, die die Zeit nicht heilen kann. Nicht die Zeit allein. Um diese Narben möchte ich mich kümmern. Aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe, Lindsey. Ich weiß nicht, was alles passiert ist, in den vergangenen Monaten.“  
  
Monate. Wie viele Monate. Wenn die Dinge nicht so unglaublich schief gelaufen wären, wäre er jetzt vielleicht schon Vater? Der Gedanke schmerzte. Jeder Gedanke an Dawn und das Baby schmerzte. Schlimmer als der Entzug. Die Drogen hatten geholfen, hatten jeden Schmerz abgedämpft, auch die Schmerzen seiner Seele, bis er sie vergessen glaubte. Doch die Drogen waren Vergangenheit und die Schmerzen waren dafür grausame Gegenwart.   
  
„Wer hat dich so übel zugerichtet, Lindsey? Wer hat dir das angetan?“ Sie legte eine schmale Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Lindsey wollte weg von ihr, wollte nicht, dass sie ihn berührte. Allerdings hatte sie die Bremsen festgestellt, wie er sogleich feststellen musste und er konnte sie nicht sofort lösen. Sie zog die Hand zurück. „Schon gut. Ich fass dich nicht an“, erklärte sie sanft. „Erzählst du mir dann, wer das war?“   
  
„Spike“, flüsterte er leise. „Spike hat das getan.“  
  
„Und warum hat er das gemacht? Warum hat er dir regelrecht die Beine zertrümmert, Lindsey?“  
  
„Weil …“ Lindsey schluckte schwer. „Weil …“ Sie wartete, geduldig. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen, konnte nicht. Angel war unschuldig. Er war selbst schuld daran gewesen. Ja, so war es. „Meine Schuld“, erklärte er schließlich ausweichend.   
  
„Warum war das deine Schuld? Warum willst du mir nicht einfach sagen, warum Spike dich so zugerichtet hat? Was war der Grund dafür?“ Sie suchte noch immer seinen Blick, doch Lindsey konnte sie einfach nicht ansehen. Er konnte es wirklich nicht. „Hatte Angel damit zu tun?“  
  
„Nein! Nein, es war nicht Angels Schuld. Ich war selbst Schuld. Ich war dumm, undankbar. Ich … ich habe ihn angefallen, ich habe versucht, ihn zu töten. Er musste mich dafür bestrafen. Das war richtig. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu!“   
  
„Nein, Lindsey. Das war nicht richtig und er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht das Recht dazu. Verstehst du denn nicht? Niemand hat das Recht, einen anderen Menschen in Selbstjustiz zu richten.“  
  
„Aber … das … ich hab versucht ihn zu töten … das war ein Mordanschlag … ich hätte …“  
  
„Nein.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig, als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Selbst wenn du versucht hast, ihn umzubringen, hatte er nicht das Recht, selbst über dich zu richten. Für so etwas haben wir unser Rechtssystem, verstehst du?“ Lindsey schwieg. „Na schön. Du denkst also es war deine Schuld. Wirst du mir auch verraten, warum du versucht hast, Angel umzubringen?“   
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Stattdessen schluchzte er und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellenbogen auf. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich war es Blödsinn, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es endgültig machen würde, wenn er es jetzt aussprach. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Todesurteil, von Dawns Tod zu sprechen. Als würde er sie damit erst richtig töten.   
  
„Lindsey, bitte. Was ist passiert? Warum wolltest du ihn töten? War es Notwehr?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte nur noch mehr.   
  
„Ich … ich kann nicht. Bitte.“   
  
„Was ist es, Lindsey. Was hat er dir angetan?“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und mit langsamen Bewegungen streichelte sie über seine Haare. Er versuchte nicht einmal, ihr auszuweichen. Er konnte es nicht. Sie löste die Bremsen, zog ihn näher, bot ihm buchstäblich ihre Schulter zum Ausweinen an. Behutsam zog sie seine Hände weg und ihn in ihre Arme. Lindsey war wehrlos. Eigentlich wollte er sie von sich stoßen, sie anbrüllen, doch er konnte es einfach nicht. „Was ist passiert, Lindsey? Bitte. Sag es mir. Das bleibt auch unter uns. Versprochen.“  
  
„Er hat sie getötet“, flüsterte Lindsey nach einer Weile, völlig fassungslos, als würde ihm die Tragweite der Aussage jetzt erst bewusst. „Einfach so, um mir weh zu tun, um mich zu brechen. Weil ich zu stolz und hartnäckig war, musste sie sterben. Wegen mir. Ich bin schuld an ihrem Tod!“ Es schmerzte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und längst hatte Lindsey das Gefühl eine eiskalte Hand würde sich um sein Herz legen und es erbarmungslos zerquetschen. Er glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Jetzt war es endgültig. Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen. Er selbst hatte ihren Tod verschuldet. Er hatte sie getötet!  
  
„Wer, Lindsey? Wen hat er getötet?“   
  
„Dawn“, flüsterte Lindsey beinahe tonlos. Sie hielt inne. Bis eben hatte sie seinen Rücken sanft gestreichelt, doch nun bewegte sich Willow Rosenberg nicht mehr.   
  
„Dawn Summers?“, fragte sie nach und drückte Lindsey von sich weg, suchte seinen Blick. Er schluchzte erneut, ehe er zögerlich nickte. Kleine Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen, umschlossen sein Gesicht, zwangen ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Lindsey. Hörst du mir zu? Das ist wichtig.“ Er schluckte, versuchte zu nicken. „Dawn Summers ist nicht tot, Lindsey. Sie lebt.“   
  
Lindsey erstarrte, sah die Frau ungläubig an. Nein, es war bestimmt nicht wahr. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte die Bilder gesehen. Willow Rosenberg war Psychologin. Bestimmt sagte sie das nur, um ihn aufzubauen und ihm Mut zu machen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Nein, sie ist tot und ich hab sie getötet, weil ich zu stolz war, um mich einfach nur zu fügen und Befehlen zu gehorchen. Ich bin schuld, dass sie …“  
  
„Glaub mir doch, Lindsey. Angel hatte das Mädchen eingesperrt, aber sie war unversehrt und in gutem gesundheitlichen Zustand. Sie und das Baby. Dawn lebt und steht kurz vor dem Geburtstermin.“   
  
Völlig geschockt versuchte Lindsey, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Es war unmöglich.  
  
„Nein. Sie sagen das nur, um mich zu beruhigen“, flüsterte er und drückte sich von ihr weg, wich mit dem Rollstuhl langsam zurück.   
  
„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass sie hierher kommt und dich besucht. Sie hat ohnehin schon oft genug nach dir gefragt. Dawn ist ebenfalls bei mir in Behandlung, Lindsey. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass es ihr gut geht. Natürlich sind die Monate unter Angels Herrschaft auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, aber sie kommt einigermaßen klar. Sie ist wieder bei ihrer Mutter und bestens umsorgt. Soll ich sie anrufen? Willst du sie sehen?“   
  
„Nein“, gab Lindsey völlig tonlos zurück. „Ich kann nicht. Ich … ich will nicht. Sagen Sie ihr, ich bin tot.“ Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass Dawn ihn in diesem Zustand sah. Sie sollte ihn niemals sehen. Ein verkrüppelter Gnom, ein hässlicher Schandfleck in der Gesellschaft. Nein. Er würde die Abscheu, das Entsetzen und das Mitleid in ihren Augen nicht ertragen. Es war besser so.   
  
Willow Rosenberg folgte ihm nicht. Lindsey versuchte so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, dass er an zahlreichen Menschen vorbei musste, hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie ihn alle anstarren, als könnten sie alle an seinem entstellten Körper vorbei auf die blutende Seele blicken, die er so sehr zu verstecken versuchte, glaubte, dass ihn jeder durchschauen konnte, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn warf. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich wieder ins Bett und rollte sich ein.   
  
Nach wenigen Minuten war sein Kissen durchnässt von den heißen Tränen, die ungehindert über seine Wangen flossen. Er hatte sie ein weiteres Mal verloren. Und wieder war es seine Schuld gewesen. Weil er zu stolz war. 


	20. Chapter 20

Zurück in seinen Rollstuhl zu gelangen war tatsächlich gar nicht leicht gewesen. Doch am Ende hatte er es geschafft. Als er endlich wieder saß, entschuldigte er sich etwas zerknirscht bei Dawn. Sie hatte ihm Hilfe angeboten, gemeint, sie würde jemanden holen und er hatte sie entnervt angefahren, dass er keine Hilfe brauchte. Daraufhin hatte Dawn schweigend auf der Decke gesessen und überall hingesehen, nur nicht in seine Richtung.   
  
Sie begleitete ihn noch zum Gebäude, dann jedoch wollte sich Dawn verabschieden. Lindsey hielt sie zurück.   
  
„Tut mir leid, wirklich“, meinte er leise. Sie nickte nur. „Es ist nur … ich komme mir vor wie ein kleines Kind, wenn ich mir ständig helfen lassen muss. Ich will das nicht. Das ist schlimmer als die Blicke der Leute, wenn ich mich abmühe, verstehst du?“   
  
„Schon okay.“ Sie lächelte etwas. „Muss mich noch dran gewöhnen … aber du hattest mich ja gewarnt. Du hast gesagt, dass du dich verändert hast.“ Ein knappes Nicken bestätigte ihre Worte. Dawn riss den Blick von ihm los und holte tief Luft. „Ich sollte wirklich nach Hause.“   
  
„Ja. Vermutlich.“ Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
  
„Ich ah …. Ich geh dann mal …“ Er nickte schwach.   
  
„Ja. Sollte auch …“ Lindsey deutete vage in Richtung Eingang zum Krankenhaus. Doch wieder bewegte sich keiner von ihnen. „Uhm … was ich … ich meine was ich gesagt habe, wegen dem Baby … das … also das war mein Ernst … ich meine … uhm …“ Dawn nickte knapp. „Ich hab keine Angst vor dem Richter, Dawn. Aber ich habe Angst, euch beide zu verlieren.“ Seine Stimme war leise, brüchig. Dawn nickte schwach. Sie ging zwei Schritte, blieb stehen, wandte sich erneut zu ihm um.   
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Lindsey.“ Sein Magen krampfte und ein kurzer, stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seine Brust. Das klang nach Abschied. Für immer. Es war mehr als Lindsey ertragen konnte. Er wandte sich ab und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. „Lindsey.“ Er zögerte, blieb stehen, sah sie jedoch nicht an. „Darf ich … ich meine … ist es okay … wenn ich wiederkomme?“ Er hob nun doch den Blick, sah sie an.   
  
„Wenn du das möchtest.“ Sie nickte rasch und Lindsey lächelte. „Dann gerne.“ Dawn strahlte regelrecht, als sie erneut abwandte. Diesmal blieb sie nicht mehr stehen. Seufzend setzte sich Lindsey in Bewegung. Er hatte Arbeit vor sich. Viel Arbeit.   
  
„Willow … ich brauche deine Hilfe.“ Er sparte sich hallo oder sonstige Begrüßungsfloskeln, als Willow später noch in sein Zimmer kam. Sie lächelte und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Lindsey hatte sich noch nicht ins Bett gelegt. Er saß noch immer im Rollstuhl und blickte aus dem Fenster.   
  
„Na endlich! Hast lange genug gebraucht, um das zu erkennen.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Gut. Dann fangen wir mal an.“  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn kam wirklich jeden Tag vorbei. Meist fand sie Lindsey bereits im Rollstuhl sitzend vor und sie gingen nach draußen, manchmal blieben sie auch im Zimmer. Nachdem Lindsey endlich zugegeben hatte, dass er Hilfe brauchte, verliefen die Sitzungen mit Willow nicht großartig anders. Sie lockte ihn jedes Mal aus der Reserve und es endete meistens damit, dass er völlig aufgelöst war. Doch nach ein paar Tagen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er langsam akzeptieren konnte, dass nicht alles seine Schuld war und seine Wut verlagerte sich von sich selbst auf Angel.   
  
DeEtta Kramer traf sich nach fünf Tagen mit ihm, um seine Aussage gegen Angel aufzunehmen. Sie wurde von Charles Gunn begleitet und auf Lindseys Bitte hin holte man auch Willow dazu, die ihn tatsächlich sehr unterstützte. Es fiel ihm nach wie vor sehr schwer, über die vergangenen Monate zu reden und gerade wenn es um die Vergewaltigungen ging, wäre er am liebsten wieder zurück ins Bett und hätte sich wieder vor der ganzen Welt versteckt.   
  
Das FBI war erstaunlich geduldig, und als Lindsey panisch nachfragte, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er all das vor Publikum erzählen musste, erklärte ihm Charles, dass es noch Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate bis zur Verhandlung dauern würde. Er erzählte alles, was er in der Gruft mitbekommen hatte, auch wenn er von Angels Geschäften nicht allzu viel mitgehört hatte.   
  
Er hatte Angst. Große Angst. Lindsey befürchtete, dass er kein Wort mehr hervorbringen würde, wenn er Angel ins Gesicht sehen musste, in der Verhandlung. Er hatte Angst, dass Angel von den verbliebenen Mitgliedern befreit würde und hinter ihm her sein würde. Spike und Oz waren noch auf freiem Fuß, ebenso wie einige andere Los Muertos, deren Namen er nicht wusste. Wohl aber kannte er ihre Gesichter. Er identifizierte sie alle, mit seiner Hilfe fertigte man Phantombilder von jenen an, die sie in der Verbrecherkartei nicht finden konnten.  
  
Natürlich waren immer zwei FBI-Agenten vor seiner Tür postiert. Männer mit Waffen und aufmerksamen Augen, die ihn – wie er feststellte – auch begleiteten, wenn er in den Garten ging. Sie waren ihm anfangs nicht aufgefallen, doch Willow garantierte ihm, dass sie schon immer mit nach draußen gegangen waren. Alles zu seiner Sicherheit. Eigentlich hätte Lindsey wirklich gerne ein normales Leben angefangen und vor allem etwas Privatsphäre mit Dawn gewollt. Doch das war nicht möglich.   
  
Eine Woche, nachdem er das erste Mal wieder mit Dawn gesprochen hatte, klopfte es an seiner Türe. Er bat den Besucher herein, in der Annahme, Dawn würde wiederkommen. Doch stattdessen trat Joyce Summers in sein Zimmer. Lindsey schluckte und machte sich so gut es ging bereit, sich vor der Mutter jenes Mädchens zu rechtfertigen, das nun sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Dawn hatte gesagt, dass ihre Mutter wütend war und Vergeltung wollte. Jetzt ging es also los.  
  
Joyce blieb an der Tür stehen und starrte ihn an. Lindsey rollte etwas vom Fenster zurück und begrüßte sie zögerlich. Er versuchte verzweifelt, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Abneigung dem Vergewaltiger ihrer Tochter oder dem Krüppel galt und was da noch in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war.   
  
„Sie sind also der Vater“, meinte sie auf einmal. Lindsey holte langsam Luft und nickte dann.   
  
„Ja, Ma’am.“ Sie schnaubte. Verachtung schlug ihm entgegen und es kostete Lindsey einige Mühe, nicht gleich wieder den Blick zu senken oder die Schultern hochzuziehen. Er zwang sich, sie weiterhin anzusehen.  
  
„Sie können nicht mehr arbeiten und vermutlich haben Sie kein Geld. Aber wissen Sie was? Ich werde Sie dennoch verklagen. Dawn weigert sich strickt gegen die Adoption. Ich kann sie nicht zwingen, aber Sie werden für das Kind aufkommen. Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich Sie so einfach davon kommen lassen werde.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht vor, mich meiner Verantwortung zu entziehen.“ Lindsey antwortete so ruhig wie möglich. „Sobald ich wieder arbeiten kann, werde ich alles tun, damit es Dawn und dem Baby gut geht.“ Eine gewisse Genugtuung überkam ihn, als er in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass sie diese Antwort überraschte. Er setzte noch eins drauf und war froh, dass seine Eltern ihn von Anfang an dazu angehalten hatten, einen Teil seines Geldes anzulegen. „Ich habe ein paar Rücklagen. Nicht übermäßig viel. Aber es sollte reichen, um Dawn über die erste Zeit hinweg zu helfen, bis ich wieder arbeiten kann.“ Von seinen Plänen, Angel auf eine nette Summe Schmerzensgeld zu verklagen, sagte er erst mal noch nichts.   
  
Joyce Summers öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut. Sie wirkte etwas überrumpelt, verstört. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie keine allzu hohe Meinung von ihm gehabt.   
  
„Möchten Sie sich setzen, Ma’am?“ Lindsey deutete auf den Stuhl am Tisch. Joyce sah ihn einen Augenblick an, nickte dann knapp und nahm wirklich Platz.   
  
„Das … äh … das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie die Situation ausgenutzt haben“, murmelte die Frau schließlich. „Es war nicht richtig und Dawn wusste ja nicht einmal, wer Sie sind …“   
  
„Ma’am. Was genau hat Dawn Ihnen erzählt?“   
  
„Sie kam nur eines Tages nach Hause und sagte, dass nicht Angel der Vater des Kindes sei, sondern Sie und dass sie das Baby nicht aufgeben würde. Ihr genauer Wortlaut war ‚Nur über meine Leiche‘ und … mehr nicht.“ Lindsey nickte langsam.   
  
„Reden Sie mit Ihrer Tochter“, meinte er schließlich. „Sie wusste genau, wer ich bin. Was mein Job ist, wie alt ich bin … jede Einzelheit, die sie betraf. Ich habe meine Tarnung aufgegeben, um Sie nicht in die Irre zu führen, zu missbrauchen oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun, was Sie mir hier vorwerfen wollen. Das Kind war nicht geplant. Mein Fehler. Das gebe ich zu. Aber ich hatte nie vor, mich vor meiner Verantwortung zu drücken.“ Eine Weile sagte Joyce nichts. Sie sah ihn nur an, nachdenklich und forschend.   
  
„Lieben Sie meine Tochter?“ Lindsey zögerte etwas, fuhr mit der Zunge langsam über seine Lippen, ehe er vorsichtig nickte. Ihm war nicht klar, was die Frau erwartete und ob dieses Geständnis sie nur zusätzlich verärgern würde oder ob sie froh sein würde, wenn er das Mädchen wenigstens nicht völlig ohne Gefühle geschwängert hatte. Sie seufzte. „Dawn hat nie gesagt, dass sie Gefühle für Sie hätte, aber ich bin nicht blind und sie ist meine Tochter.“ Sie lächelte. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sie einen Narren an Ihnen gefressen hat … aber grundgütiger, Lindsey! Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?“  
  
„34, Ma’am.“ Klar und deutlich zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn ebenfalls jünger eingeschätzt, als er tatsächlich war. Das passierte ihm häufig.   
  
„Himmel! Sie sind ja alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein!“ Joyce war sichtlich geschockt. Lindsey seufzte verhalten und lehnte sich in seinem Rollstuhl etwas zurück.   
  
„Ja, Ma’am. Das haben wir auch schon festgestellt.“  
  
„Ich … ich muss hier raus.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid, Mrs. Summers.“ Doch sie drehte sich nicht mehr nach ihm um. Joyce Summers stürmte regelrecht aus dem Raum hinaus und ließ Lindsey alleine zurück. „Das lief ja nicht gerade gut.“ Seufzend wandte sich Lindsey wieder dem Fenster zu und fragte sich, ob Dawn überhaupt noch einmal vorbei kommen würde, nachdem ihre Mutter gerade so verstört aus dem Raum gerannt war.  
  
Nur wenig später klopfte es erneut an der Tür und Lindsey bat den Besucher herein. Es war. Dr. Wood, der eintrat und zielstrebig zu ihm ging.   
  
„Mr. McDonald, ich wollte mit ihnen über die Operation sprechen. Ist es Ihnen jetzt Recht oder soll ich später wiederkommen?“   
  
„Jetzt ist so passend wie jede andere Zeit.“ Lindsey rollte vom Fenster zurück und sah den Arzt fragend an. „Worum geht es?“   
  
„Miss Rosenberg meinte, dass sie die Operation doch machen wollen. Ist das richtig?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das so bald wie möglich ansetzen. Immerhin brauchen die Knochen erneut ein paar Wochen, bis sie wieder zusammengewachsen sind, ganz zu schweigen von mehreren Wochen Reha, bis ihre Muskeln wieder annähernd aufgebaut sind und die Beweglichkeit zurückkehrt. Wir vergeuden wertvolle Zeit, wenn wir noch lange warten. Ich kann im Moment nichts mehr für Sie tun.“  
  
„Mag sein. Aber das wird kosten … ich habe im Moment nicht das nötige Geld, um für das alles zu bezahlen.“ Lindsey lächelte etwas. Der Arzt nickte langsam und nahm dann auf dem Stuhl am Tisch Platz.   
  
„Na gut. Hören Sie, ich verstehe die Bedenken. Aber es gäbe da Möglichkeiten … Eingriffe wie dieser werden nicht allzu häufig durchgeführt. Wir könnten das Ganze als experimentelle Studie deklarieren, aber das würde bedeuten, dass ich ihren Gesundheitszustand in einer Studie publik machen müsste, ebenso wie Fortschritte und Genesungsweg … Sie müssten sich darauf einstellen, dass andere Ärzte die medizinischen Unterlagen einsehen würden und unter Umständen auch mit ihnen reden möchten … Kämen Sie damit klar?“  
  
„Muss ich mit denen darüber reden, wie es dazu kam? Über die letzten Monate?“   
  
„Nein, Mr. McDonald. Für eine derartige Studie ist die Vergangenheit nicht ausschlaggebend. Alles, was wichtig ist, ist der jetzige Zustand ihres Körpers und die Fortschritte, die sie machen. Aber damit würde das Krankenhaus einen großen Teil der Kosten selbst tragen. Sogar einen Teil der Reha bezuschussen, damit die Studie zu einem Abschluss kommen kann.“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er kaute eine Weile auf seiner Unterlippe herum und versuchte die Situation zu erfassen und das Gesagte zu begreifen. Schließlich nickte er langsam.   
  
„Klingt nicht schlecht. Wovon genau reden wir? 20 Ärzte am Tag, die sich in meinem Zimmer versammeln und mir Löcher in den Bauch fragen?“ Dr. Wood lachte etwas.   
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Vermutlich wöchentlich ein Tag, an dem wir eine Art Meeting abhalten würden, in der die Fortschritte der vergangenen Woche und der Heilungsprozess reflektiert werden. Ich werde aufgrund Ihrer Vorgeschichte dafür sorgen, dass sie größtenteils unbehelligt bleiben. Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich helfen, Mr. McDonald.“  
  
„Warum?“   
  
„Zum einen, weil sie wirklich ein interessanter Fall sind, vom medizinischen Standpunkt betrachtet. Zum Anderen mit Sicherheit aufgrund ihrer Vorgeschichte. Sie haben genug mitmachen müssen. Ich finde es nur gerecht, dass Sie die Sache so gut wie möglich hinter sich lassen können. Ich weiß, dass ein Arzt bei ihrer unmenschlichen Behandlung ebenfalls eine Rolle gespielt hat. Dr. Giles, nicht wahr? Ich denke, ich will Ihnen nur beweisen, dass es durchaus Ärzte gibt, denen tatsächlich das Wohlergehen ihrer Patienten am Herzen liegt.“ Er lächelte freundlich, dann jedoch wurde sein Gesicht ernst. „Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein? Ein Bekannter von mir ist vor zwei Jahren von den Los Muertos getötet worden. Man konnte es Ihnen nicht nachweisen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es waren. Wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann, dass sie Angel bei der Gerichtsverhandlung aufrecht stehend entgegentreten können anstatt im Rollstuhl sitzend … verdammt, dann will ich das tun.“  
  
„Ich verstehe. Bleiben aber immer noch Kosten, die ich im Moment nicht tragen kann. Sie wissen von der Gerichtsverhandlung und ich werde definitiv versuchen, von Angel Schmerzensgeld zu fordern, aber ich kann nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass mir das gelingen wird. Und wenn ich nichts bekomme … Ich habe soeben Mrs. Summers versprochen, meine Rücklagen für Dawn und das Baby zu verwenden. Streng genommen bin ich pleite.“ Dr. Wood lächelte erneut.   
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Ich bin sicher, dass sie etwas Geld aus der Verhandlung schlagen können. Ich würde wirklich sagen, wir lassen die Geldfrage jetzt einfach mal liegen und kümmern uns darum, wenn sie den Hauptteil überstanden haben und in der Reha sitzen oder nach der Verhandlung. Aber sagen Sie bloß niemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe.“ Er lachte. Lindsey nickte langsam. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Seitdem er mit Willow besprochen hatte, dass er die Operation machen lassen wollte, waren seine Gedanken ständig um die Geldproblematik gekreist und Dr. Wood hatte ihm soeben sämtliche Argumente entkräftet.   
  
„Eines noch“, meinte Lindsey schließlich leise. „Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber können wir die Sache erst mal noch ruhen lassen? Ich will mit Dawn darüber reden und eigentlich würde ich … also, wenn sie das auch will, aber ich wäre gerne bei der Geburt dabei. Ich denke, die Operation müsste dann auf nach der Geburt verschoben werden, oder?“   
  
„Mit Sicherheit. Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, kommen sie ein paar Wochen erst mal wieder nicht aus dem Bett raus. So leid es mir tut. Geben Sie mir einfach bescheid, wenn sie mit ihr gesprochen haben. Sie dürfte ohnehin kurz vor dem Geburtstermin stehen, wenn ich nicht irre? Eine Woche hin oder her ist jetzt auch kein Drama mehr.“   
  
„Danke.“ Dr. Wood nickte und verließ dann den Raum. Wieder einmal blieb Lindsey alleine mit seinen Gedanken zurück und wartete. Auf Dawn. Sie trat bald darauf ein, ohne anzuklopfen und stürmte sofort zu ihm.   
  
„Lindsey, alles klar? Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte eigentlich mitkommen, aber Mum ist zu dir gegangen, als ich grad bei einer Untersuchung war und ich …“   
  
„Langsam, langsam Dawn. Untersuchung? Was für eine Untersuchung? Ist etwas mit dir? Oder dem Baby?“ Alarmiert blickte er sie an. Dawn lächelte und winkte ab.   
  
„Nur Rutine. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es geht uns gut.“ Lindsey streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und Dawn ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm näher ziehen. Er bugsierte sie auf seinen Schoß, was Dawn erst akzeptierte, nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, dass sie ihm nicht weh tun würde, wenn sie für ein paar Minuten auf seinem Schoß saß. Er blickte hoch in ihr Gesicht und strich dann mit einem verträumten Lächeln über ihren Bauch.   
  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt, wenn es euch gut geht. Was macht das Baby?“   
  
„Tritt wie ein kleiner Fußballspieler. Ziemlich unruhig in letzter Zeit, aber der Arzt meinte, es ist alles in Ordnung und wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen.“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Nochmal wegen meiner Mutter … es tut mir wirklich leid, dass sie dich so überfallen hat. Ich hoffe, sie war nicht allzu böse zu dir.“ Lindsey seufzte etwas.   
  
„Nicht mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Wie ich dir auch immer wieder erkläre: Ich bin im Moment ein arbeitsloser Krüppel und viel zu alt für dich …“ Dawn schüttelte rasch den Kopf und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, um ihn am Reden zu hindern.  
  
„Sowas will ich nicht mehr hören, verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass mir nicht wichtig ist, ob du einen 100-Meter-Sprint hinlegen kannst oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass es für dich schwierig ist, aber für mich ist wichtig, dass du da bist. Der Rest ist Nebensache.“ Lindsey seufzte etwas und drückte Dawn behutsam an sich.   
  
„Ach Dawn“, murmelte er leise.   
  
„Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß. Du willst nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen sein und du fühlst dich nicht als ganzer Mann, weil du die meiste Zeit im Rollstuhl sitzt und nicht ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel von A nach B kommst. Aber immerhin hast du deine Beine noch und du kannst sie bewegen und spürst, wenn ich dich berühre … und im Moment spürst du das unglaublich schwere Gewicht von Mutter und Kind … ich sollte wirklich aufstehen.“   
  
„Bleib.“ Lindsey lächelte etwas und hielt sie sanft fest. „Oder ist es dir unangenehm?“  
  
„Nein, aber ich wiege so viel wie ein Walross!“, erboste sich Dawn und verzog das Gesicht. Jetzt musste Lindsey wirklich lachen und er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bescheid gebe, wenn ihr mir zu schwer werdet. Und übertreib mal nicht. Ein Walross ist bestimmt noch um einiges schwerer. Sowas will ich nicht mehr hören.“ Seufzend lehnte sich Dawn nun doch an ihn.   
  
„Fühl mich aber so. Ich bin richtig fett.“   
  
„Du bist wunderschön.“ Lindsey sah ihr fest in die Augen und hoffte, dass sie die Aufrichtigkeit in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Er meinte seine Worte wirklich ernst.   
  
„Hm. Ich sag mal danke für das Kompliment … aber ich muss es im Moment nicht glauben.“ Seufzend und mit einem leichten Lächeln verdrehte Lindsey die Augen, ob ihrer Sturheit. „Ja, genau. Ich bin stur. Und weißt du was? Du brauchst ja gar nicht reden. Du bist der Meister der Sturheit.“ Sie hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Was hat meine Mum gesagt?“, erkundigte sie sich dann wieder um einiges ernster.   
  
„Dass sie mich verklagen wird, dass ich alt genug bin, um dein Vater zu sein, dass ich mich vor der Verantwortung nicht werde drücken können …“, zählte Lindsey leise auf.   
  
„Verklagen? Ja spinnt die? Hab ich da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden? Himmel, das ist mein Körper, verdammt nochmal!“  
  
„Dawn. Rede bitte nicht in dem Ton von deiner Mutter“, meinte Lindsey streng. „Sie macht sich doch nur Sorgen um dich.“ Dawn lächelte etwas wehmütig.   
  
„Weißt du … jeder sagt mir, dass sie meine Mutter ist … aber so fühle ich es nicht.“   
  
„Keine Erinnerungen, huh?“   
  
„Nein. Gar nichts. Vor dem Unfall ist nach wie vor alles leer. Schwarz. Nicht vorhanden. Als hätten sie meine Erinnerungen aus meinem Gedächtnis gesaugt … Ich hab Bilder gesehen, Lindsey. Von mir als Kind, mit meiner Schwester und meiner Mutter. Manche Bilder nur wenige Wochen vor dem Unfall … aber sie ist für mich eine Fremde.“  
  
„Das tut mir leid, Baby.“ Lindsey fühlte sich im Moment nicht sehr wohl. Er hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es Dawn bei der ganzen Sache ging. Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie nun glücklich und zufrieden sein müsste. Ihr Leben dort wieder aufnehmen würde, wo sie es unfreiwilligerweise verloren hatte. Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht der Einzige, der Spätschäden von seinem Aufenthalt bei Angel davongetragen hatte. Dawn zuckte indes leicht mit den Schultern.   
  
„Die Ärzte meinten, das kommt schon wieder. Die Erinnerungen und alles. Wenigstens hat Angel meinen Namen beibehalten. Wäre ziemlich komisch, wenn ich jetzt auf einmal anders heißen würde.“ Ihre Stimme klang unbeschwert, doch Lindsey war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie die Sache wirklich so leicht hinnehmen konnte, wie sie ihn glauben machen wollte.   
  
„Hey … wie weit bist du eigentlich? Hab kein Zeitgefühl mehr.“ Er strich erneut sanft über ihren Bauch, um ihr zu sagen, was er eigentlich meinte.   
  
„Geburtstermin ist in einer Woche. Aber das kann schon morgen losgehen, kann auch noch zwei Wochen dauern. Die Hebamme meinte, dass alles möglich ist. Warum?“   
  
„Willst du mich dabei haben? Oder lieber nicht?“   
  
„Natürlich will ich dich dabei haben.“ Sie klang beinahe geschockt, rutschte etwas aus seinem Schoß herum und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Kriegst du kalte Füße?“ Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.   
  
„Was? Nein! Himmel! Ich frage nur … ich meine, ich war die ganze Zeit über nicht für dich da. Vielleicht bist du ja der Meinung, alleine besser klar zu kommen … das weiß ich ja nicht. Hatte noch nie ein Baby … ich wollte nur fragen, weil … also …“ Lindsey stammelte zusammenhanglos herum, das wusste er selbst. Aber wie so oft fand er nicht die richtigen Worte, nicht die Ruhe um seine Sätze wirklich zu überlegen. Dawn lächelte sanft und strich über seine Wange.   
  
„Tief Luft holen, Lindsey. Und dann nochmal in aller Ruhe.“ Lindsey gehorchte und holte wirklich erst einmal tief Luft. „Ich weiß ja, warum du nicht da warst“, fuhr Dawn sanft fort. „Ist ja nicht so als wärst du mit Freunden durch die Gegend gezogen und hättest mich absichtlich mit allem alleine gelassen.“ Dawn schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe und ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du das auch nicht sollst. Okay?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Gut. Also: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dabei sein könntest. Außerdem brauch ich ja jemandem, dem ich die Hand zerquetschen kann, wenn es los geht … und wer wäre besser dazu geeignet als der Mann, der mir das Kind eingepflanzt hat?“ Sie grinste breit.   
  
„Au. Ich glaub, ich hab dann Termine …“, murmelte Lindsey rasch. Doch dann lächelte er und zog sie erneut enger an sich. „Ich wäre wirklich gern dabei. Und wenn du mir die Hand brichst, ist mir das auch egal. Ist ja eigentlich nur gerecht.“   
  
„Nah. Hab ich nicht wirklich vor.“ Dawn schmiegte sich an ihn. „Warum fragst du?“   
  
„Hab mit Dr. Wood geredet …“   
  
„Wegen der OP?“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Du willst das also doch machen lassen?“ Seufzend ließ Lindsey von ihr ab und lehnte sich wieder zurück.   
  
„An sich will ich nicht. Aber die Chancen, dass der Eingriff erfolgreich verläuft, stehen ganz gut. Es ist nur … ich will es nicht gerade jetzt machen lassen. Am Ende kommen die Wehen, wenn ich grade am OP-Tisch liege, und wenn ich später aufwache, heißt es ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind Vater‘ … Ich habe so vieles verpasst. Ich will wenigstens die Geburt miterleben können.“ Dawn nickte verständnisvoll. „Demnach müsste ich es auf einen Zeitpunkt nach der Geburt verschieben … aber dann bin ich für Wochen zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Erst im Krankenhaus, danach Reha. Eigentlich will ich nicht weg und dich wieder alleine lassen …“   
  
„Lindsey.“ Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Hör auf, dich immer ganz hinten anzustellen. Es geht jetzt auch mal um dich, hörst du? Wenn die Operation Erfolg verspricht und du das machen willst … dann mach es. Es geht dabei schließlich um dich! Davon mal abgesehen bist du nicht aus der Welt. Ich werde dir jeden Tag mit dem Baby auf den Wecker gehen, bis du uns rausschmeißt, weil du unsere Anwesenheit nicht mehr erträgst.“   
  
„Genau davor hab ich Angst“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Wieder wochenlang ans Bett gefesselt, Schmerzen, dann ewig Reha … du kennst mich mittlerweile. Ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass ich ungenießbar sein werde. Das will ich dir nicht antun.“   
  
„Schluss damit.“ Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast es bisher nicht geschafft, mich loszuwerden. Denkst du, ich mache dir das so einfach? Ich weiß ja, woher es kommt, wenn du mich ankeifst. Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Hab ich mich längst dran gewöhnt.“   
  
„So schlimm, huh?“ Betreten senkte Lindsey den Blick und sie ließ ihn gehen, strich aber sanft durch seine Haare und zupfte etwas an einigen Strähnen herum.   
  
„So bist du nun mal.“ Er hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie lächelte. „Aber das weiß ich. Ich liebe dich trotzdem.“ Lindsey hob langsam den Blick und lächelte schwach.  
  
„Ich hab dich wirklich nicht verdient“, stellte er entgeistert fest. „Und du bist sicher, dass du erst 17 bist? Himmel, du benimmst dich erwachsener als ich!“ Sie lachte und ließ den Kopf dabei in den Nacken fallen.   
  
„Mum sagt, ich bin schrecklich kindisch, seit ich zurück bin.“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
  
„Dawn?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Danke.“ Ihr Blick wurde noch fragender und Lindsey erwiderte ihn unverwandt. „Für alles“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Dafür, dass du bei mir bist, dass du zurückgekommen bist, dass du dich schon so oft um mich gekümmert hast … dafür, dass du mich liebst.“ Sie lächelte und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine Nasenwurzel.   
  
„Ist nicht die Standardantwort auf ‚Ich liebe dich‘ so etwas wie ‚ich liebe dich auch‘ oder so ähnlich?“, erkundigte sie sich langsam. Lindsey nickte, zuckte dann aber die Schultern.   
  
„Dass ich dich liebe, kann ich nicht ändern, obwohl ich es schon ein paar Mal versucht habe“, antwortete er schließlich leise. „Aber das zu antworten, weil du es gesagt hast … das erscheint mir einfach zu schwach, verstehst du? Es klingt in meinen Ohren eben wie eine Standardantwort und straft die Worte Lügen.“ Sie lächelte.   
  
„Hast es ja doch gesagt. Aber ich verstehe schon.“ Sie kam näher, bittend. Lindsey fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Er war nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge am ersten Schultag. Sie hatten sich schon oft geküsst, aber das war in einem anderen Leben gewesen und es schien ihm mindestens ein ganzes Leben her zu sein. Seit sie wieder angefangen hatten, sich zu sehen und miteinander zu reden, hatten sich ihre Lippen noch kein einziges Mal berührt. Es fühlte sich wieder an, wie ein erster Kuss und eben darum war er nervös. Was, wenn es jetzt anders war?  
  
„Hör auf zu denken. Ich hör ja fast, wie es in deinem Gehirn rattert“, durchbrach Dawn wispernd das Gewühl seiner Gedanken. Lindsey schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hand in ihren Nacken gleiten, zog sie sanft näher.   
  
„Störe ich?“   
  
Dawn sprang regelrecht von seinem Schoß. Sie stoben auseinander wie ein Schwarm Fische, in den ein Raubfisch gefahren war. Entsetzt starrten beide zur Türe und zu Dawns Mutter, die dort stand, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen und einem beinahe angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
„Mum!“ Dawn hatte sich zu ihrer Mutter umgedreht. Lindsey konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ihr Tonfall verriet ihm, dass das Mädchen wütend war.   
  
„Mrs. Summers, ich ...“  
  
„Ich hatte Sie wirklich für reifer gehalten, Mr. McDonald. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein besitzen, um diesen Blödsinn endlich zu beenden. Stattdessen bestärken Sie das Kind noch in ihrem Irrglauben, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft hätten!“ Lindsey war verletzt. Diese Frau kannte ihn nicht. Nicht wirklich. Und doch nahm sie sich das Recht heraus, mit ihm zu reden als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Knabe, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als das Mädchen seiner Träume flach zu legen.   
  
„Mrs. Summers, bitte …“  
  
„Verdammt nochmal, Mum! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?“   
  
„Wir fahren nach Hause, junge Dame. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich nochmal mit ihm triffst. Das ist unerhört.“   
  
„Was? Ich liebe ihn. Du kannst mir nicht verbieten …“   
  
„Du glaubst, dass du ihn liebst. Das ist aber auch schon alles.“   
  
„Er ist der Vater meines Kindes!“, erboste sich Dawn. Lindsey löste die Bremsen und bewegte sich langsam nach vorne, bis er neben Dawn stand. Besorgt blickte er zu ihr hoch, ehe er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte.  
  
„Ma’am, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Wir …“   
  
„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe! Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Dawn, komm mit.“   
  
„Nein.“ Dawn wich zurück trat hinter Lindseys Rollstuhl und legte von hinten leicht die Arme um seinen Hals. „Du sagst mir nicht, was ich zu tun, zu denken oder zu fühlen habe“, erklärte sie mit einer Stimme, die Lindsey eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter jagte. Ihre Stimme war hart und kalt. „Du sagst, du bist meine Mutter. Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, verdammt. Das Leben, das ich führen soll, ist für mich nichts weiter als Geschichten, die mir erzählt werden. Und in all den Wochen habe ich nicht eine Erinnerung zurückerhalten. Ich habe ein neues Leben, eine eigene Familie! Mein Platz ist bei Lindsey, und wenn du versuchst, mir das zu nehmen, bist du nicht besser als Angel!“  
  
„Dawn, beruhige dich bitte“, meinte Lindsey leise und legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren Arm, versuchte, einen Blick in ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. Joyce Summers stand ihnen gegenüber und war sichtlich geschockt.   
  
„Du bist noch nicht volljährig, junge Dame, und so lange du noch ein Kind bist, habe ich die Verantwortung für dich. Du kommst jetzt mit. Sofort.“ Sie kam auf sie beide zu. Dawn ließ Lindsey los und ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihre Mutter zu.   
  
„Ich habe im vergangenen Jahr das Leben einer Erwachsenen geführt. Ich bin nicht mehr das Kind, das du damals verloren hast. Die Dawn Summers, die du gekannt hast, ist tot. Sie starb an jenem Abend, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester …“   
  
„Dawn!“ Lindsey versuchte wirklich, zu ihr durchzudringen. Der entsetzte, schmerzverzerrte Gesichtsausdruck, den die Worte des Mädchens bei ihrer Mutter hervorriefen, war für ihn nahezu unerträglich. Verzweifelt versuchte er die richtigen Worte zu finden, um die Situation zu entschärfen, doch er war nicht in der richtigen Position, das zu tun. Das war ihm klar. Joyce Summers verachtete ihn, sah ihn ihm vermutlich den Grund, weshalb sie ihre Tochter verloren hatte. Sie würde ihm nicht zuhören.   
  
„Halten Sie sich raus, sie pädophiler Mistkerl!“, fuhr sie ihn sofort an. Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht doch etwas zu sagen, was die Situation endgültig zur Eskalation gebracht hatte. Joyce kam noch näher und griff nach Dawns Hand. Wütend schüttelte diese die Hand ihrer Mutter ab.   
  
„Nenne mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dir vertrauen sollte!“, fauchte Dawn wütend. „Seit das FBI mich zu dir gebracht hat, hast du nicht einmal gefragt, was ich will. Nicht einmal hast du mich gefragt, wie es mir geht oder was in den vielen Monaten passiert ist, die ich bei Angel war. Du weißt nicht mehr, wer ich bin. Du kennst mich nicht mehr. Und so wie du dich verhältst, willst du mich auch nicht kennen lernen!“   
  
„Das reicht. Wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir kommst, brauchst du nie wieder einen Fuß in unsere Haustür zu setzen!“ Joyce schrie mittlerweile.   
  
„Schön!“ Dawn griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog einen kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor. Sie warf ihn ihrer Mutter gegen die Brust. „Da hast du die Schlüssel!“  
  
Lindsey wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch machen sollte. Wieder einmal hatte sich alles seiner Kontrolle entzogen. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als zusehen und abwarten. Und wieder hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. So wie die Dinge standen, hatte er der Frau tatsächlich das Kind genommen. Sie hatte allen Grund, ihn zu hassen.   
  
„Wir sehen uns vor Gericht, Mr. McDonald.“ Damit wandte sich Joyce Summers ab und stürmte hinaus, wobei sie fast Charles Gunn umgerannt hätte, der von dem Geschrei ins Zimmer gelockt worden war. Sie rannte hinaus und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Für einen langen Augenblick herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Raum und Lindsey fühlte sich völlig unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Er war wie gelähmt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie buchstäblich alle Anspannung von Dawn abfiel. Plötzlich krümmte sie sich mit einem lauten Keuchen.   
  
Lindseys Blick schoss in ihre Richtung. Er sah die Tränen und das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, sah ihre Hand, die sich fest gegen ihren Bauch presste, die Blässe in ihrem Gesicht.   
  
„Einen Arzt! Schnell!“ Der Ruf galt Charles, der tatsächlich sofort wieder aus dem Raum stürmte. Lindsey war sofort bei Dawn, zog sie auf seinen Schoß, ehe sie umkippte. Wieder keuchte sie auf, verzog das Gesicht noch etwas mehr. „Baby. Hey! Dawn. Was ist los?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, flüsterte sie und Panik stand deutlich in ihrem Gesicht. Lindsey hielt sie fest und hoffte, dass der Arzt sich beeilen würde. Er hatte vieles erlebt und durchmachen müssen, in den vergangenen Monaten. Doch so hilflos und verängstigt wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Alles, was er tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass der Streit keine allzu schlimmen oder gefährlichen Auswirkungen gehabt hatte.


	21. Chapter 21

Die Aufregung und Anspannung hatten Wehen ausgelöst. Der Arzt hatte ihnen mehrfach versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war. Man hatte ein weiteres Bett für Dawn in das Zimmer geschoben, ihr aber gesagt, dass sie durchaus herumgehen durfte. Der Geburtstermin stand ohnehin an und das Baby würde gewiss keinen Schaden nehmen, wenn es jetzt schon zur Welt kam.   
  
Doch ganz offensichtlich überlegte es sich das Kind anders. Die Wehen hielten nicht lange an und nach zwei Stunden gab die Hebamme Entwarnung und erklärte lächelnd, dass sie sich wohl noch etwas würden gedulden müssen.   
  
Dawn war relativ ruhig, doch Lindsey war ganz gehörig der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren und am Liebsten hätte er sie jetzt wirklich wie ein rohes Ei behandelt. Er versuchte schließlich ein Gespräch über den Streit anzufangen, doch Dawn blockte ab und erklärte ihm reichlich ruppig, dass sie jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte. Er fügte sich und schwieg.   
  
Irgendwann musste sie dann doch darüber reden, denn eigentlich gab es keinen Grund für Dawn, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Doch sie hatte keinen Ort, an den sie gehen konnte. Lindsey hätte ihr wohl seine Wohnung anbieten können, doch ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Dawn alleine in der Wohnung sein würde. Natürlich war auch er nicht mehr auf das Krankenhaus angewiesen, doch zum einen war seine Wohnung im zweiten Stock, ohne Aufzug und alles andere als rollstuhlgerecht eingerichtet, zum anderen fühlte er sich noch nicht bereit für die harte Welt dort draußen. Das Krankenhaus bot einen gewissen Schutz und er wollte oder vielmehr konnte diesen noch nicht aufgeben.   
  
Dawn blieb also im Krankenhaus und sie teilten sich ein Zimmer. Ziemlich rasch jedoch fiel ihr die Decke auf den Kopf und sie fragte Lindsey wohl mindestens fünfmal am Tag, wie er es hier aushalten konnte. Lindsey versuchte wirklich alles, um ihr die Zeit zu vertreiben und Dawn abzulenken. Sie gingen viel hinaus in den Garten und er fing sogar an mit ihr kleinere Spaziergänge auf die Straße hinaus zu unternehmen, obwohl Wesley, DeEtta und Charles alles andere als begeistert davon waren und ihn immer wieder daran erinnerten, dass er der Kronzeuge in der Verhandlung gegen Angel war und mit Sicherheit alle noch frei laufenden Los Muertos versuchen würden, ihn von einer Aussage abzuhalten.   
  
Er bat, dass sie dann eben mitkommen sollten, aber er und Dawn müssten einfach mal ein bisschen raus. Längst trug Lindsey tagsüber wieder normale Kleidung. Jeans und Shirts und nicht länger nur Schlafanzüge. Sie gingen in Begleitung von zwei FBI-Agenten in eine Buchhandlung und holten für Dawn ein paar ihrer Lieblingsromane und ein Buch mit Vornamen. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit, sich die schönsten Namen herauszusuchen. Da sie nicht wussten, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war, suchten sie vorsorglich für beides Namen aus.   
  
Die Zeit verging, ohne dass Dawn erneut Wehen bekam. Sie war schon mehr als eine Woche über dem Geburtstermin und noch immer ließ nichts vermuten, dass es bald losgehen würde. Dawn zählte wirklich wehmütig die Tage, die sie schon drüber war. Mit jedem Tag fühlte sie sich unwohler und sehnte sich einfach danach, sich wieder normal bewegen zu können.   
  
Diese Gedanken und Gefühle schlugen sich auch in ihren Launen nieder und Lindsey bewegte sich nach einer Woche wirklich auf Eierschalen und gab sein Bestes, um sie nicht zu verärgern, was so gut wie unmöglich war. Dawn war einfach nur gereizt und am meisten ärgerte es sie, dass sie mit Lindsey einfach nicht streiten konnte. Er war viel zu nachgiebig und lieb.   
  
„Würdest du endlich damit aufhören?“, fauchte sie ihn wieder einmal an. „Ich hab wirklich die Nase voll davon.“   
  
„Tut mir leid, Liebling. Was hab ich denn gemacht?“  
  
„Du hast ja gesagt. Das nervt. Immer gibst du mir Recht. Kannst du dich nicht einmal einfach nur dagegen aussprechen?“   
  
„Baby, wenn dir der Name nicht gefällt, dann wäre es doch Blödsinn, wenn unser Kind so heißt. Warum soll ich dann versuchen, das durchzusetzen? Wir haben ja noch genug andere, schöne Namen.“   
  
„Nein, haben wir nicht. Alle Scheiße. Die gefallen mir alle nicht mehr. So.“ Dawn nahm das Blatt, auf dem sie die Namen aufgeschrieben hatten, und zerriss es in kleine Fetzen.   
  
„Dann fangen wir eben nochmal an.“ Lindsey seufzte leise und nahm das Buch zur Hand. „Wesley ist doch ein schöner Name“, schlug er vor.   
  
„Wesley Wyndam-Pryce ist ein aufgeblasener, steifer, gefühlskalter Vollidiot und arbeitet obendrein beim verfickten FBI. Mein Kind wird sicherlich nicht so heißen wie der.“ Lindsey schmunzelte und las weiter. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Mr. Wyndam-Pryce gerade heute vor der Tür stand und dass Dawn laut genug geredet hatte, dass er zumindest einen Teil davon gehört haben musste. Es machte nichts. Er hatte schon vor ein paar Tagen mit den Männern geredet und sich im Vorfeld dafür entschuldigt, dass Dawn momentan einfach an allem und jedem etwas auszusetzen hatte und vor allem Mr. Wyndam-Pryce hatte grinsend erklärt, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde. Er hatte Lindsey erzählt, dass er selbst schon zwei Kinder hatte und seine Frau auch gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft schlimmer als eine Beißzange gewesen war.   
  
„William“, schlug er vor.   
  
„Spike heißt William. Ich hasse den Namen.“   
  
„Okay. Gutes Argument.“ Dawn knurrte und stand auf. Sie fing an, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.   
  
„Zeig mal bisschen Rückgrat, verdammt!“ Dawn funkelte ihn wütend an und wieder seufzte Lindsey leise in sich hinein und fragte sich, wie lange das noch so gehen würde. „Die haben dir die Beine gebrochen, nicht den Rücken. Also hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen und verhalte dich mal wie ein Mann. Meinst du, nur weil du ein Krüppel bist, musst du dich nie mehr im Leben einem Streit stellen?“   
  
Das war zu viel. Noch nie hatte Dawn ihn einen Krüppel genannt. Natürlich, er selbst benutzte dieses Wort oft über sich, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es schmerzte, als hätte sie ihm einen Dolch mitten ins Herz gerammt.   
  
„Der Krüppel braucht frische Luft“, brachte er mühsam hervor und bewegte sich wie in Trance auf die Tür zu. Dawn sagte noch irgendetwas, mit diesem bissigen Tonfall, der mittlerweile zu ihrem normalen Ton geworden war, doch er hörte sie nicht mehr.   
  
Lindsey legte ein rasantes Tempo vor. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und losgerannt, um möglichst schnell möglichst weit weg zu kommen. Doch das ging nicht. Er würde nicht weit kommen und vermutlich noch langsamer vorwärts kommen als mit dem Rollstuhl. Hinter ihm vernahm er, wie sein Name gerufen wurde und einen Augenblick später tauchte Charles Gunn neben ihm auf.   
  
„Alles klar, Mann?“   
  
„Nein. Ich muss einfach ein wenig raus“, gab Lindsey gepresst zurück.   
  
„Alles klar. Kann ich verstehen. Man hört ihr Gekeife sogar am Gang.“ Charles blickte auf ihn hinunter. Der hochgewachsene Mann mit den langen Beinen hatte keine Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Nichts für ungut. Ich halte Abstand, wenn sie wollen, aber ich lass Sie nicht allein da raus.“   
  
„Schon okay.“ Lindsey wurde etwas langsamer. Irgendwie tat es ihm sogar gut, dass jemand in seiner Nähe war. Er hatte die letzten Tage fast ausschließlich mit Dawn geredet und langsam zehrte ihre bissige Art an ihm.   
  
„Ist wegen dem Krüppel, nicht wahr? Sie hat schon um einiges lauter und mehr herumgemeckert aber das hat Sie nie gestört.“   
  
„Sie hat mich noch nie zuvor als Krüppel bezeichnet.“ Lindseys Stimme war leise. „Noch nie.“   
  
„Hey, Ihnen ist schon klar, dass sie das nicht so gemeint hat, oder?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Natürlich war ihm das klar. Zumindest hoffte er es. Aber das machte die Sache auch nicht leichter oder weniger schmerzhaft.  
  
Lindsey blieb draußen, bis es ihm zu kühl wurde. Bei seiner überstürzten Flucht aus dem Zimmer hatte er sich keine Decke und keinen Pullover mitgenommen, und da die Sonne sich heute, passend zu seiner Stimmung, hinter dicken Wolken verkroch, hielt er es nicht lange im Freien aus.   
  
Charles begleitete ihn wieder ins Krankenhaus und blieb erneut zusammen mit seinem Kollegen vor der Tür und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz. Lindsey holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er die Tür öffnete und sich wieder in den Raum begab. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er diese kleinen Kämpfe und Zankereien noch viel länger würde aushalten können.   
  
Dawn saß auf ihrem Bett und hob vorsichtig den Blick, als er herein kam. Sie schluckte merklich.   
  
„Tut mir leid, Lindsey. Ich … ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen“, murmelte sie betreten.   
  
„Nein, hättest du nicht, aber jetzt ist es auch schon vorbei.“   
  
„Es … es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Du weißt doch, dass ich das gar nicht denke oder meine. Ich dachte nur …“   
  
„Wenn du mich genug verletzt und wütend machst, würde ich endlich mit dir streiten?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey ruhig. „Warum willst du dich unbedingt zanken, Dawn?“  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist nur … ich bin genervt, mir tut der Rücken weh, ich fühl mich wie ein Wal an Land … Ich will, dass es einfach nur vorbei ist.“ Dawn senkte den Blick, doch Lindsey hatte das verräterische Glänzen in ihren Augen längst gesehen. Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu.   
  
„Und du hoffst, wenn wir uns streiten, setzen die Wehen wieder ein?“, mutmaßte er. Dawn nickte langsam. „Ach, Baby. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe. Selbst wenn ich mal wütend bin … ich würde dich niemals hier sitzen lassen. Selbst wenn wir uns zoffen, würde dich das vermutlich nicht genug aufregen, um das zu bewirken. Der Streit mit deiner Mutter war ganz etwas anderes.“ Dawn nickte langsam. „Sieht aus als hätte unser Kleines keine Lust, dieser bösen Welt schon einen Besuch abzustatten, huh?“   
  
„Überhaupt nicht. Verhält sich sogar erschreckend ruhig, die letzten Tage.“ Lindsey runzelte die Stirn und sah sie besorgt an. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Haben mir die Ärzte mehrfach versichert. Denk nicht, dass ich nicht auch schon verwundert war, weil das Baby so ruhig ist.“  
  
„Was meinen die Ärzte?“   
  
„Zur künstlichen Einleitung der Geburt wäre es noch zu früh. Sie wollen nicht in den natürlichen Verlauf eingreifen, das Baby brauche scheinbar noch ein wenig Zeit … bla, bla. Niemand fragt mich, ob ich das Kind noch länger rumschleppen will. Das ist nicht fair.“ Lindsey seufzte und schloss die Türe, langsam näherte er sich dem Mädchen, unsicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt in ihrer Nähe haben wollte oder nicht. „Das bleibt ein Einzelkind. Nur damit du das weißt“, murrte sie sichtlich genervt.   
  
„Alles war du sagst, Baby. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da sein konnte.“ Lindsey nahm ihre Hände in seine und Dawn folgte seinem sanften Zug, glitt vom Bett herunter und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und seufzte leise. Liebevoll streichelte Lindsey ihren Rücken, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er ihr damit nicht wirklich half. Wie so oft fühlte er sich reichlich nutzlos. Dawn seufzte leise und drückte sich etwas von ihm weg.   
  
„Zu blöd, dass wir hier im Krankenhaus hocken“, murmelte sie zerknirscht. „Wenn wir in ner Wohnung wären, würde mir schon noch was einfallen, was wir versuchen könnten.“ Lindsey drückte sie etwas von sich weg und sah Dawn fragend an. Sie grinste „Weißt du noch, was die Ärztin damals gesagt hatte?“ Sie lachte leise. „Sex ist in Ordnung aber mit Kondom, weil das Sperma wehenauslösende Stoffe enthält …“ Lindsey sah sie völlig entgeistert an.   
  
„Ah … du schlägst vor, dass wir miteinander schlafen sollten?“, erkundigte er sich irritiert. Dawn seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Dumme Idee.“ Lindsey erlaubte sich, etwas darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen, seit sie erfahren hatten, dass Dawn schwanger war und irgendwie wünschte er sich durchaus, ihr Mal wieder auf diese besondere Weise nahe sein zu können. Aber wirklich in Stimmung war er nicht und er bezweifelte sehr, dass er überhaupt in Stimmung kommen konnte. Hier im Krankenhaus, mit dem FBI vor der Tür, Dawns Bauch, der – so sehr er ihren Anblick auch liebte und so schön er ihn auch fand – mit Sicherheit reichlich störend sein würde, seine Verkrüppelung, die ihn doch irgendwo behinderte und viel zu viele Sorgen und Unsicherheiten, um an so etwas überhaupt zu denken.   
  
Und doch tat er es. Er dachte darüber nach, grübelte, welche Stellung für Dawn am angenehmsten sein mochte, überlegte, dass es genau der Reiz des Verbotenen gewesen war, denn er ganz am Anfang mit Dawn und Faith zusammen so ausgekostet hatte. Seit er aus Angels Klauen befreit worden war, hatte er sich nicht einmal selbst befriedigt. Gut, er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis danach gehabt, doch allein der Gedanke, Dawns Hitze um sich zu spüren sorgte tatsächlich dafür, dass seine Männlichkeit durchaus Bedarf anmeldete.  
  
Dawn rutschte auf seinem Schoß in eine bequemere Position und Lindsey keuchte leise, noch ehe er es vermeiden konnte. Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne, sah ihn eindringlich an. Ertappt senkte Lindsey den Blick.   
  
„Das … das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!“, entfuhr es Dawn, als sie scheinbar seine wachsende Erregung spürte. „Hier? Jetzt? Himmel, Lindsey!“ Sie senkte die Stimme und murmelte fast entrüstet etwas in Richtung „Wie kannst du jetzt an sowas denken.“ Und erneut rutschte sie auf ihm herum.   
  
„Hey, das ist nicht fair“, gab Lindsey etwas beleidigt zurück. „Ich hab gar nichts in der Richtung gedacht, bis du angefangen hast, mir solche Gedanken in den Kopf zu setzen. Und jetzt halt dich bitte, bitte still, sonst komm ich auch nicht mehr auf andere Gedanken.“ Seine Stimme war leise, als fürchte er, jeden Moment einen der Männer hereinzulocken, die vor ihrer Tür saßen und Wache hielten. Dawn zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte ihn, doch Lindsey wich ihrem Blick aus. Seine Reaktion war ihm jetzt mehr als peinlich. Er wünschte nur, sie würde sich endlich still halten.   
  
Doch Dawn kam seiner Bitte nicht nach. Sie kicherte etwas und schob dann ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper, strich träge über die Beule in seiner Hose. Lindsey keuchte erneut, presste dann die Lippen aufeinander und fing dann seinerseits an, über Dawns Oberschenkel hinunter zu streicheln, bis er das Ende des Rocks erreicht hatte und mit der Hand darunter glitt. Er raffte den Rock hoch, als er träge über ihre Beine wieder nach oben streichelte. Seine andere Hand suchte sich indes einen Weg unter ihr Top und fing an, ihren Rücken sanft zu streicheln.   
  
Dawn seufzte leise, als er über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel streichelte und suchte nach seinen Lippen, um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter und intensiver Kuss, der dafür sorgte, dass eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog. Dann jedoch löste er sich von ihr und sah sich grübelnd um.   
  
„Wenn wir das jetzt wirklich vorhaben … sollten wir zumindest die Tür abschließen“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Dawn hatte sich etwas nach hinten gelehnt, damit ihr Bauch seiner tastenden Hand nicht im Weg war, doch dann nickte sie und richtete sich auf.   
  
„Klingt nach nem Plan.“ Sie küsste ihn erneut und stand dann auf. Schwerfällig tapste sie zur Tür und drehte ganz vorsichtig den Schlüssel herum, der dort so unschuldig und verführerisch im Schloss steckte. Lindsey hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zum Fenster bewegt und zog die Vorhänge zu. Die großen, blankgeputzten Fenster gaben ihm ansonsten das Gefühl, auf dem Präsentierteller zu hocken. Er kam sich beobachtet vor.   
  
Langsam kam Dawn zu ihm zurück und ihr Blick, der im Raum herumflog, verriet ihm, dass sie gerade über die gleiche Problematik nachdachte wie er selbst: Welche Stellung und wo am besten? Das Bett hatte zu sehr einen Touch von Krankenhaus, als dass er sich vorstellen konnte, darauf mit Dawn zu schlafen. Außerdem war es für seinen Geschmack zu schmal. Am Ende würden sie noch herausfallen. Das wäre dann der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit gewesen.   
  
Während er im Rollstuhl saß, ging ohnehin nicht. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, auf einen der Stühle zu wechseln, so dass Dawn sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte, doch da es ungepolsterte Holzstühle waren, gefiel ihm die Idee auch nicht so unbedingt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie grinsten sich beide an.   
  
„Wo?“, erkundigte sich Dawn.   
  
„Wie?“, fragte Lindsey zur gleichen Zeit. Sie lachten und Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht doch ne dumme Idee?“, meinte er sanft.   
  
„Hey, das zählt nicht!“, erboste sich Dawn leise. „Ich will es wenigstens probieren. Bitte, Lindsey. Mir fällt sonst nichts mehr ein und irgendwas muss passieren, sonst dreh ich durch … oder willst du nicht weil …“   
  
„Hey!“, unterbrach Lindsey sie sanft und bewegte sich kopfschüttelnd auf sie zu. „Hör auf damit, ja? Ich will dir nur nicht wehtun, das ist alles.“ Dawn nickte langsam. Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte an ihr vorbei zum Bett. „Wird bisschen hart, aber du musst sowieso oben sitzen, also denke ich mal, das wird dich nicht weiter stören“, erklärte er dann grinsend und zog Bettdecke und Kissen von seinem Bett auf den Boden. Die junge Frau beobachtete ihn einen Moment und holte dann auch ihr Bettzeug. Sie breiteten die beiden Decken einigermaßen übereinander aus, ehe Lindsey seinen Rollstuhl verließ und sich auf die Decken hockte.   
  
Einladend klopfte er neben sich und Dawn ließ sich schwerfällig und mit einem leisen Stöhnen neben ihm nieder. Besorgt sah er sie an und fragte sich, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Sanft strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie fragend an.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“   
  
„Nein? Ich fühl mich schwerfällig bis zum Gehtnichtmehr? Außerdem hab ich echt Bedenken, dass ich dich zerquetschen werde. So.“ Lindsey lachte leise.   
  
„Keine Sorge. Bin hart im Nehmen.“ Er beugte sich etwas vor und küsste sie sanft. „Komm her, Baby“, murmelte er in den Kuss hinein und zog Dawn etwas an sich. Ruhelos ließ er seine Hände über jedes Stück Haut wandern, das er erreichen konnte, raffte erneut ihren Rock hoch und streichelte sie. Dawn hockte sich etwas auf und er half ihr, das störende Höschen loszuwerden. Sie mussten sich nicht absprechen. Ihre Kleidung würden sie weitgehend anbehalten. Sollte das wirklich funktionieren, wollte Lindsey sich nicht erst noch Gedanken machen müssen, dass sie sich erst anziehen mussten, ehe sie die Hebamme rufen konnten. Und er hoffte wirklich, dass es etwas bewirken würde. Für Dawn.  
  
Er stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich dann zurücksinken ließ, die Kissen unter seinem Rücken und Kopf positionierend. Er öffnete seine Hose und drückte sich etwas hoch, während Dawn die Jeans weit genug nach unten schob, dass sie nicht mehr direkt im Weg war. Sie wollte die Hose noch weiter runterziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.   
  
„Nicht. Bitte.“ Rasch wandte er den Blick ab, als sie ihn fragend ansah. „Stimmungskiller“, nuschelte Lindsey verunsichert. Er hasste den Anblick seiner Beine. Irgendwie hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm war, wenn sie unter dem Stoff der Hose verborgen waren. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.   
  
„Ich hab deine Beine schon gesehen“, erinnerte ihn Dawn sanft. „Du sagst, dass dich mein Bauch nicht stört und ich muss es hinnehmen und glauben. So wie du hinnehmen und glauben musst, dass mich nicht stört, dass deine Beine anders aussehen als vorher.“ Seufzend ergab sich Lindsey und legte sich wieder hin, ließ zu, dass sie ihm die Jeans bis zu den Knöcheln hinunter schob. Er versuchte, sämtliche störende Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich ausschließlich auf Dawn zu konzentrieren.  
  
Sanft streichelte ihre Hand nach oben, wanderte über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Reden und Nachdenken hatte seine Erektion wieder etwas erschlaffen lassen, doch Dawn musste ihn nur leicht berühren und seine Männlichkeit erwachte erneut. Träge massierte sie ihn, ihr Blick wanderte von seiner Mitte zu seinen Augen hoch und Lindsey lächelte sanft.   
  
„Komm schon, Cowgirl. Spring auf.“ Sie lachte kurz auf.   
  
„Du bist ein ewiger Kindskopf, Lindsey McDonald … kein gutes Vorbild für unser Baby. Etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit, wenn ich bitten darf“, tadelte sie ihn scherzend. Er grinste sie breit an und nahm ihre Hand, zog etwas, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie sich über ihn hocken sollte. Ein wenig schwerfällig brachte sie sich in Position und Lindsey dirigierte sich, als sie sich langsam auf ihn sinken ließ.   
  
Aufmerksam beobachtete er ihr Gesicht, bereit sofort aufzuhören, sollte er auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen erkennen, dass es ihr doch unrecht war. Doch derartige Anzeichen blieben aus, während sie ihn langsam aber zügig in sich aufnahm. Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn und grinste dann.   
  
„Bisschen seltsam, aber ich denke, das geht ganz gut“, meinte sie leise und bewegte sich etwas auf ihm. Lindsey keuchte leise und drückte ihr ein wenig entgegen, wieder fingen seine Hände an, ruhelos über ihre Haut zu streicheln, wo er nur konnte. Behutsam glitt er unter das Top streichelte sie sanft. Dawn hatte ihm vor wenigen Tagen eher beifällig erklärt, dass ihre Brüste schmerzten und er bemühte sich, extra sanft und vorsichtig zu sein. Sie stöhnte leise und er hielt inne.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise. Dawn nickte rasch.   
  
„Mach weiter“, bat sie flüsternd und Lindsey nahm seine streichelnde Reise unter ihrem Oberteil wieder auf, während sie nach einigem Probieren einen Rhythmus fand, der ihr scheinbar angenehm war. Lindsey hielt sich zurück so gut er konnte, aus Angst, ihr womöglich weh zu tun, wenn er ihr zu sehr entgegen drängte. Sie stöhnte verhalten und sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an, lächelte sanft. „Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn es mir unangenehm wird oder weh tut. Versprochen.“ Er nickte schwach und begegnete ihrem langsamen Rhythmus mit sanften Bewegungen.   
  
Ihr Keuchen wurde etwas lauter und Lindsey schaffte es nur, so leise zu sein, weil er sich schwer darauf konzentrierte, jedes Keuchen, jedes Stöhnen so gut es ging zu schlucken. Dawns Bewegungen wurden schneller, kraftvoller und er konnte nichts tun, als sich in ihre Führung fallen zu lassen, sich ihr anzupassen und die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen, um trotz allem leise zu bleiben.   
  
Lindsey schloss die Augen und ergab sich einfach. Verhaltenes Stöhnen brach sich Bahn. Es fühlte sich an wie die absolute Erfüllung. Erst jetzt, da er ihr wieder so nah war, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr ihm Dawn gefehlt hatte. Die junge Frau war längst nicht mehr leise. Schweiß glitzerte auf ihrer Haut, als sie sich auf seiner Brust abstützte und das Tempo schlagartig steigerte. Wie eine riesige Welle kam es Lindsey vor, eine Welle, die ihn mit sich riss. Er biss in seinen Unterarm und erstickte damit sein erleichtertes Stöhnen, als er sich tief in ihr ergoss. Dawns Muskeln krampften nur etwas später und sie gab sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, leise zu sein. Schwer atmend stützte sie sich auf seiner Brust auf, etwas vornüber gebeugt, den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen.   
  
Liebevoll liebkoste Lindsey ihre Haut, streichelte ihre Hüften, sah sie gespannt an.   
  
„Alles okay?“ Sie lächelte und nickte etwas, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Sie blieb einfach auf ihm hocken, wartete. Angespannt beobachtete Lindsey sie und runzelte die Stirn, als Dawn plötzlich grinste und mit der Hand sanft über ihren Bauch glitt.   
  
„Ups“, meinte sie mit einem neckenden Tonfall. „Wir haben das Baby geweckt.“ Lindsey lachte leise und richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich auf einen Unterarm und legte dann ebenfalls die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Tatsächlich belohnte ihn sein Nachkomme mit einem spürbaren Tritt für die Störung.  
  
„Tja, Baby. Das kommt davon, wenn du Mami belagerst … raus da, jetzt. Hast Mama lang genug für dich allein haben dürfen. Jetzt will Papa auch mal wieder.“ Dawn lachte gelöst und erhob sich endlich auf die Knie. Sie rutschte von ihm herunter und legte sich einfach neben Lindsey. Er richtete sich auf und zog seine Hose wieder an, ehe er sich auf die Seite rollte und Dawn betrachtete.   
  
„Mal abwarten“, murmelte sie träge. „Vielleicht tut sich ja jetzt wirklich was.“   
  
Eine geraume Weile lagen sie schweigend zusammen, doch nichts passierte. Irgendwann richtete sich Lindsey auf und sah sich um.   
  
„Soll ich mal aufräumen?“, schlug er vor, doch Dawn lachte leise.   
  
„Vergebene Liebesmüh“, erklärte sie. „Ich hab beschlossen, dass du ruhig auch dafür arbeiten darfst, dass das Kind da wieder raus kommt. Du musst jetzt so oft ran, bis die Wehen einsetzen.“   
  
„Oh Himmel … das klingt nach Arbeit.“ Mit einem gespielt entsetzten Aufstöhnen ließ sich Lindsey wieder auf die Decke fallen. Dann jedoch runzelte er die Stirn und sah Dawn an. „Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber ist bald Zeit für’s Essen … wie sollen wir den Schwestern erklären, dass wir Lager auf dem Boden bezogen haben und unsere Tür abgeschlossen ist?“, erkundigte er sich lauernd.   
  
„Na schön.“ Dawn stöhnte frustriert auf und setzte sich wieder hin. „Aber du bist noch nicht aus dem Schneider, Lindsey McDonald.“   
  
„Jawohl, Ma’am . Nicht aus dem Schneider. Nochmal ran. Stets zu Diensten, Ma’am.“ Sie lachte und boxte ihm gegen die Brust.  
  
„Sag ich doch: Kindskopf.“ Grinsend zog sich Lindsey den Rollstuhl heran und hockte sich wieder hinein. Dann bot er Dawn seine Hand an, um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und zur Tür ging. Ebenso leise wie zuvor drehte sie den Schlüssel herum und sperrte wieder auf, während Lindsey die Betten wieder ordnete. Er schüttelte gerade das Kissen auf und warf die Decke wieder ins Bett, während Dawn die Vorhänge aufzog.   
  
Plötzlich erklangen ein lauter Knall und das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas. Lindsey fror in der Bewegung ein und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus, ehe es in vermutlich dreifachem Tempo wieder anfing zu schlagen und buchstäblich davon galoppierte. Ein Schuss.   
  
Er drehte sich um, hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Dawn stand noch immer am Fenster. Langsam ließ sie die Vorhänge los und nahm die Arme runter, dann brach sie zusammen. Lindsey sah nur noch Blut und schrie.


	22. Chapter 22

Die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben. Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, als würde alles nur noch in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Er hörte hinter sich Charles nach einem Arzt rufen, während Wesley an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer rannte und zu Dawn und dem Fenster stürzte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick durch die gesplitterte Glasscheibe und sank dann neben Dawn auf die Knie.   
  
Lindsey hörte sehr wohl, dass er wie von Sinnen schrie, doch er konnte sich nicht abhalten. Er vernahm seine Stimme, die immer wieder Dawns Namen rief, doch ihm schien als hätte er keine Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper. Er schaffte es auch nicht, zu ihr zu eilen und nachzusehen, wie schlimm sie getroffen war. Starr, unbewegt, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, saß er in seinem Rollstuhl und wollte einfach nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war und was er dort vor sich sah. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, durfte nicht wahr sein.   
  
Menschen stürmten herein, stürzten zu Dawn. Menschen in weißen Kitteln, Schwestern, Ärzte, Pfleger. Lindsey war im Weg. Er wusste, dass er im Weg war und dass er nichts tun konnte. Dennoch schaffte er es nicht, den Raum zu verlassen. Irgendwann fühlte er, wie er von irgendwem zurückgezogen wurde, durch die Türe, auf den Gang hinaus. Er glaubte, jemanden reden zu hören, glaubte seinen Namen zu vernehmen, doch die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn, die Stimme drang nicht zu ihm durch. Nichts drang mehr zu ihm durch. Er hatte längst aufgehört zu schreien und hörte nur noch das schmerzhaft laute, schnelle Pochen seines eigenen Herzens, seinen Puls, der wild rauschte und alle anderen Geräusche erstickte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Dawn zu tauschen. Doch das war nicht möglich.   
  
Lindsey wurde ignoriert. Man schob Dawn im Bett an ihm vorbei, in rasantem Tempo. Er wollte ihnen folgen, nachfragen, wie es um sie stand, doch noch immer war er unfähig sich zu bewegen. Im Zimmer hörte er die Stimmen von Charles und Wesley, doch ihm war egal, was sie sagten. Endlich kam wieder Leben in seinen erstarrten Körper. Langsam legte er die Hände an die Räder und bewegte sich den Gang entlang. Er wollte näher bei Dawn sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie jetzt mit Sicherheit in den OP geschoben worden war und er dort nicht hinein konnte.   
  
Das Gefühl, völlig allein auf dieser Welt zu sein wurde übermächtig, noch ehe er um die Ecke bog. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick und er musste stehen bleiben und sie aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Hilflos sah er sich um. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo er hin musste. Wusste nicht, wo sie Dawn hingebracht hatten. Lindsey fühlte sich völlig verloren.   
  
„Lindsey. Ich bring dich zum OP. Wir können dort warten“, meinte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Er nickte schweigend. Er wusste, dass es Charles war, und ließ zu, dass ihn der große Mann den Gang entlang schob, um die Ecke zu einem Aufzug. Wenig später saß er in einem trist wirkenden Gang, vor einer geschlossenen Tür und wartete. Etwas anderes blieb ihm auch gar nicht übrig.   
  
„Lindsey, oh mein Gott, ich habe es soeben erst erfahren. Es tut mir so leid! Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten?“ Willow eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich gegen sie sinken und schluchzte leise. Die junge Frau drückte ihn an sich und bewegte sich nicht weiter. Seinen Tränen durchnässten ihr Oberteil, doch das schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Verzweiflung überkam Lindsey. Er wusste nicht, was er machen würde, wenn Dawn jetzt starb. Oder das Baby. Was, wenn er beide verlieren würde? Allein der Gedanke war unerträglich.   
  
Die Tür ging auf und Lindsey riss sich los, wandte den Blick dorthin. Doch die junge Frau stürmte in eine andere Richtung davon, ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Kurz darauf kam sie zurück, warf einen mitfühlenden Blick in seine Richtung und war wieder durch die Tür, noch ehe er fragen konnte, was los war.   
  
„Warum redet niemand mit mir?“, wandte er sich leise an Willow. „Warum sagt mir niemand, wie es aussieht?“   
  
„Vermutlich wissen Sie es selbst noch nicht“, gab die Frau leise zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Charles saß ebenfalls auf den Stühlen am Gang und schwieg. Sein Gesicht war düster. „Wir müssen einfach abwarten.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend. Abwarten. Im Argen bleiben, unwissend. Warum hatte die Kugel nicht ihn treffen können? Warum Dawn?  
  
Abermals ging die Tür auf und eine Frau trat heraus. Sie ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu und räusperte sich. Langsam hob Lindsey den Blick. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.   
  
„Sie sind der Vater?“, erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Lindsey nickte. „Möchten Sie das Kind sehen, bevor wir es wegbringen?“ Sein Magen krampfte und er wäre jetzt mit Sicherheit umgekippt, wenn er nicht schon sitzen würde. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, starrte er die Frau an. Willow kam ihm zur Hilfe, stellte die Frage, die er nicht über die Lippen brachte.   
  
„Ist das Kind … tot?“  
  
„Nein! Oh Gott, Himmel. Es tut mir leid. Nein. Dem Baby geht es gut. Wir bringen es nur auf die Säuglingsstation. Sie dachten… Grundgütiger. Bitte verzeihen sie mir. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht …“   
  
„Ja“, stieß Lindsey rasch hervor. Sie wandte sich ab und eilte zurück. Einen Augenblick später kam sie zurück, ein winzig erscheinendes Bündel im Arm. Lächelnd trat sie zu ihm, ging vor Lindsey in die Knie und legte ihm den quengelnden Säugling in die Arme. Das Tuch, in welches das Baby eingewickelt war, war rosafarben. „Ein … ein Mädchen?“ Sie nickte lächelnd.   
  
„Eine putzmuntere, unversehrte kleine Tochter. Alles dran und alles in Ordnung. Sie ist ein bisschen nervös, im Moment und schlafen wird sie auch nicht so schnell, obwohl das arme Ding wirklich müde ist. Zu viel Adrenalin. Aber es geht ihr gut.“   
  
„Und … und Dawn? Was ist mit der Mutter?“  
  
„Die Ärzte operieren noch. Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nichts zu ihrem Gesundheitszustand sagen. Ich bin für das Baby zuständig.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Erneut rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Tränen der Freude, dass es dem Baby gut ging, zugleich aber auch Tränen der Angst, weil er noch immer nicht wusste, was mit Dawn war.   
  
„Hallo Baby“, flüsterte er liebevoll und streichelte zaghaft über die Wange des Kindes. Eine winzige Faust streckte sich unter der Decke hervor, die daraufhin etwas nach unten rutschte, und das Baby quengelte erneut. Sorgsam schlug Lindsey den Säugling wieder in die Decke ein. „Kann ich sie noch ein wenig halten?“, bat er leise. Die Frau nickte.   
  
„Wenn Sie das möchten. Ich kann Sie gerne ein wenig mit ihr alleine lassen. Dann richte ich schon mal ein Bettchen für die Kleine her. Ah … haben Sie und ihre Frau sich schon für einen Namen entschieden?“   
  
„Wir sind nicht verheiratet“, gab Lindsey leise zurück. „Wir hatten unter anderem Zoe ins Auge gefasst … aber ich will die Entscheidung nicht ohne Dawn treffen.“ Sie nickte und stand dann auf. Lindsey achtete nicht weiter auf die Frau, die noch etwas zu Willow sagte, ehe sie sich abwandte. Für Lindsey gab es im Moment nur das kleine Mädchen, das in seinen Armen lag. Seine Tochter.   
  
Nur schweren Herzens gab er seine Tochter etwas später weg, als die Frau erneut auftauchte. Sie bot ihm an, mitzukommen, doch Lindsey wollte nicht vom OP-Saal weg, ehe er wusste, wie es um Dawn stand.  
  
Minuten schleppten sich dahin und Lindsey kam es vor, als würde er schon seit Stunden hier sitzen. Seit Tagen, vielleicht. Wieder und wieder wanderte sein Blick zur Tür, doch die blieb geschlossen. Niemand kam, um ihm seine Sorgen zu nehmen oder seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. In Gedanken malte er sich schon die wildesten Szenarien aus, von Dawns Tod, oder irgendwelchen Schäden. Er war zu verwirrt und geschockt gewesen, um tatsächlich darauf zu achten, wo sie die Kugel getroffen hatte und in seinen von Angst und Sorge bestimmten Gedanken landete sie im Sarg, im Rollstuhl oder im Koma.  
  
Seufzend löste er die Bremsen und fing an, den Gang auf und ab zu rollen. Einfach, um in Bewegung zu sein, seinem Körper irgendwas zu tun zu geben. Weder Charles noch Willow versuchten ihn aufzuhalten und er war froh, dass sie ihm nicht mit Vernunft ankamen. Das wäre definitiv zu viel verlangt gewesen.   
  
Hinter sich vernahm er das Klappen der Tür und wirbelte herum. Schwer schluckend setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, als er den Arzt sah, der kurz zu Willow blickte, die dann in seine Richtung wies. Mit jedem Meter, den er sich näherte, verspürte Lindsey einen immer stärker werdenden Drang, einfach zu flüchten. So sehr er sich zuvor noch nach irgendeiner Rückmeldung gesehnt hatte, so wenig wollte er sie jetzt hören, aus Angst, dass es schlechte Nachrichten waren und seine Welt einstürzen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm der Arzt gleich den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde und dann würde er fallen und niemand wäre da, um ihn aufzufangen. Das war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Nach allem, was er in den vergangenen Monaten hatte durchmachen müssen … es durfte einfach nicht sein.   
  
„Mr. McDonald.“ Lindsey stoppte, hielt die Luft an. Mit großen, ängstlichen Augen starrte er den Arzt an.   
  
‚Bitte nicht. Sag nicht, dass sie gestorben ist … Himmel, sag nicht mal, dass sie noch in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Bitte! Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Ich kann einfach nicht.‘ Lindseys Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, sein Puls raste, er hatte Mühe, sich auf den Arzt zu konzentrieren, seinen Worten zu folgen. Er versuchte es wirklich, doch er verstand einfach nicht, was der Mann ihm gerade sagen wollte.   
  
„Bitte …“ Lindsey hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Gehirn ist nicht mehr aufnahmefähig … in einfachen, verständlichen Worten?“   
  
„Dawn geht es gut. Sie wird auf Intensiv gebracht und wir werden sie dort noch ein paar Tage beobachten, bevor sie auf die normale Station verlegt wird. Nur zur Sicherheit. Aber sie schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr.“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, einen langen Moment, bis die Worte sich endlich einen Weg in sein Gehirn gebahnt hatten und bis er sie tatsächlich umsetzen und verstehen konnte. Minutenlang starrte er den Arzt einfach nur an, bis sich die Information tatsächlich durch seine wirren Gedanken gegraben und sich letztendlich in seinem Gehirn festgesetzt hatte: ‚Dawn geht es gut‘.   
  
„Mr. McDonald? Alles in Ordnung?“ Er blinzelte und sah den Arzt verwirrt an. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und wie in Zeitlupe wandte er den Blick zu Willow, die zu ihm gekommen war. Sie strahlte ihn an und er lächelte schließlich, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und lehnte sich zurück. Im ersten Moment war er so erleichtert, dass er sich regelrecht fühlte, als würden die Gefühle ihn wegschwemmen, mit sich reißen. Dann war er so glücklich, dass er fast schwebte.   
  
„Es … es geht ihr gut. Ihr und dem Baby … beide in Ordnung … Gott sei Dank!“ Der Arzt nickte lächelnd. Willow war weniger distanziert. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn an sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, überglücklich, dass das Bangen und Sorgen ein Ende hatte.   
  
„Lindsey, das ist wundervoll. Ich bin wirklich so froh für dich … wann können wir zu ihr?“   
  
„Die OP ist fast abgeschlossen, dann wird sie auf Intensiv verlegt. Ich schlage vor, Sie sehen nochmal nach Ihrer Tochter. Wenn Sie zurückkommen, wird Dawn auf Intensiv liegen. Sie können natürlich jederzeit zu ihr.“ Der Arzt nickte ihm zu. „Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt bitte. Ich muss wieder rein.“   
  
„Natürlich.“ Lindsey nickte rasch und sah Willow dann mit schüchternem Lächeln an. „Ich weiß, ich bin eigentlich schon lange genug hier, um das alles zu wissen … aber kannst du mir die Säuglingsstation und danach die Intensivstation zeigen?“, erkundigte er sich etwas kleinlaut. Willow nickte bereitwillig und trat hinter ihn. Für gewöhnlich meckerte Lindsey, wenn ihn jemand herumschieben wollte, doch im Moment war er ihr sogar dankbar. Er hatte sich von den letzten Stunden noch nicht wirklich erholt.   
  
Da Dawn nicht in der Lage war, das Mädchen zu stillen, würde das Baby vorerst mit einer Flasche gefüttert, wie die Schwestern ihm mitteilten. Sie schlugen vor, dass er das übernehmen sollte, damit das Kind möglichst bald eine enge Bindung zu seinen Eltern entwickeln konnte. Anfangs zögerte Lindsey noch, hatte geradezu Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen, was Willow natürlich wieder sofort durchschaute. Sie erklärte ihm lächelnd, dass er bisher auch sehr gut gewesen war und natürlich auch genug Schwestern in der Nähe waren, um ihm auf die Finger zu klopfen, sollte er wirklich etwas falsch machen.   
  
Lindsey saß etwas abseits, seine Tochter im Arm und gab ihr ein Fläschchen. Immer wieder musste er blinzeln, weil er gerade beide Hände voll hatte und sich die Tränen nicht wegwischen konnte. Er war überglücklich. Natürlich wäre es schöner gewesen, wenn Dawn das Baby hätte stillen können und sie sich zusammen am Anblick ihrer kleinen Tochter erfreuen hätten können. Aber unter den Umständen und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er schon befürchtet hatte, dass er ein alleinerziehender Vater werden oder sie gar beide verlieren würde, war er sehr glücklich, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war.   
  
Nachdem das Baby versorgt war – er hatte sie am Ende sogar gewickelt – ließ sich Lindsey noch von Willow auf die Intensivstation bringen und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden an Dawns Bett. Mochten ihm die Schwestern und Ärzte noch so oft sagen, dass sie noch für Stunden nicht aufwachen würde und er sich hinlegen solle, er wollte nichts davon hören. Sie brachten ihm Essen ins Zimmer, doch Lindsey rührte nichts davon an. Er verspürte keinen Hunger. Später versuchten Sie ihn aus dem Zimmer zu locken, baten ihn mehrfach, sich hinzulegen und etwas zu schlafen, doch Lindsey weigerte sich. Er wollte nicht, dass Dawn irgendwann aufwachte und alleine war.   
  
* * *  
  
„Lindsey.“ Leise und sanft drang die Stimme in sein Bewusstsein und es dauerte einen winzigen Augenblick, bis er sie zuordnen konnte. Sofort richtete sich Lindsey auf und öffnete die Augen, sah Dawn in das schrecklich blasse Gesicht. „Das Baby …“ Mit sichtlicher Mühe und angstvollem Gesicht legte sie die Hand auf ihren Bauch, der wieder deutlich flacher war.   
  
„Ein Mädchen.“ Lindsey nahm ihre Hand und strich sanft darüber und lächelte Dawn liebevoll an. „Alles bestens. Der Kleinen geht es gut. Sie ist auf der Säuglingsstation.“ Dawn nickte leicht und ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
„Ein Mädchen?“ Lindsey nickte.   
  
„Sie hat noch keinen Namen.“ Lindsey senkte etwas den Blick. „Ich … ich wollte nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden.“   
  
„Lindsay“, murmelte Dawn und schloss die Augen wieder. Lindsey verzog etwas das Gesicht.   
  
„Uhm … Der stand nicht auf der Liste. Tu das dem Kind nicht an … stell dir mal vor, wie sie in der Schule gehänselt würde! ‚Du heißt ja wie dein Vater‘ oder sonst etwas.“ Leises Lachen zog seinen Blick wieder zurück zu Dawns Gesicht und Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, als er beobachten musste, wie sie vor Schmerz das Gesicht etwas verzog.  
  
„Nur ein Scherz. Was hatten wir auf der Liste?“  
  
„Scherz? Gerade nach ner schweren OP aufgewacht und schon machst du Witze? Okay … ich bin ein Mädchen.“ Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich etwas nach vorne sinken, bis er das Kinn auf seinem Unterarm abstützen konnte. Er ließ Dawns Hand nicht los und eigentlich war er wirklich froh, dass es ihr soweit gut zu gehen schien.   
  
„Bist du nicht.“ Dawn schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Lass das. Namen?“   
  
„Uhm … Moment, ich … ich sollte die Liste eigentlich hier irgendwo …“ Etwas widerstrebend ließ er ihre Hand los und suchte in seinen Hosentaschen nach der erwähnten Namensliste.   
  
„Lass gut sein. Was fällt dir noch ein?“   
  
„Ah … Zoe …“ Etwas unbeholfen kratzte sich Lindsey am Kopf. So sehr er auch überlegte, die anderen Namen wollten ihm gerade so gar nicht einfallen. „Nia, glaub ich … Tara … Laila … Fiona … Jeana …“   
  
„Zoe.“ Dawn nickte. „Der gefällt dir, oder?“ Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Lindsey schwach. „Dann bleiben wir dabei. Kann ich sie sehen?“   
  
„Bestimmt. Ich frag kurz nach. Bin gleich wieder da … ruh dich noch etwas aus.“ Nach kurzem Zögern stellte Lindsey die Beine auf den Boden und zog sich hoch. Er stand etwas unsicher, aber er stand und beugte sich hinunter, um Dawn einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, hörst du?“, murmelte er leise und kämpfte die Tränen nieder, die sich schon wieder ihren Weg in seine Augen suchen wollten.  
  
„Werd’s versuchen.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte schwach, ehe er sich wieder zurücksinken ließ und nach einem weiteren Blick auf Dawn den Raum verließ, um ihre gemeinsame Tochter zu holen.   
  
* * *  
  
Dawn erholte sich überraschend schnell und Lindsey war wirklich froh darüber. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vom FBI waren verschärft worden. Sowohl Lindsey als auch Dawn und sogar das Baby hatten immer einen FBI-Agenten in ihrer Nähe und zu Lindseys Missfallen war es ihm nicht mehr erlaubt, nach draußen zu gehen. Nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Fensters durfte er mehr kommen und es dauerte keine drei Tage, bis er sich einfach nur wie ein Gefangener fühlte. Eingeschlossen, sämtlicher Freiheiten beraubt. Nach etwas über einer Woche hatte er das Gefühl, gänzlich den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
„Lindsey, du machst mich noch ganz nervös. Komm her und hör auf, im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. Bitte.“ Dawn hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet und er beeilte sich, zu ihr zu eilen, damit sie sich wieder hinlegte. Zoe schlief friedlich in einem kleinen Babybettchen direkt neben Dawns Bett.   
  
„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur …“   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Dawn seufzte leise. „Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Aber wir können im Moment nichts ändern.“   
  
„Ich glaub, ich lass die OP bleiben.“ Lindsey stieß die Luft aus und rollte wieder vom Bett weg, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein. „Ich dreh durch, wenn die mir die Beine brechen und ich wochenlang ans Bett gefesselt bin … ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Das macht mich wahnsinnig!“   
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Lindsey! Willst du wirklich im Rollstuhl bleiben?“   
  
„Würde es dich stören?“ Er sah nur flüchtig zu Dawn hinüber. „Was für eine bescheuerte Frage. Natürlich würde es das. Was willst du mit einem Krüppel. Blöder Lindsey. Gehirn ist auch schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Ich sollte einfach gehen und …“   
  
„Halt die Klappe, Lindsey. Sofort.“ Dawn hatte sich aufgesetzt und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Hör endlich auf, für mich zu reden! Was sollen diese beschissenen rhetorischen Fragen? Was fragst du mich, wenn dir die Antwort sowieso egal ist?“ Geschockt sah Lindsey zum Bett hinüber.   
  
„Ich … nein, das ist es doch gar nicht. Es ist nur …“   
  
„Nein. Sei einfach nur fünf Minuten still und hör um Himmels willen auf, hier auf und ab zu rollen, sonst steh ich auf und halte dich eigenhändig fest!“  
  
„Nein! Du … du musst dich schonen …“, murmelte Lindsey kleinlaut und legte die Hände rasch in den Schoß, ehe Dawn ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen würde.   
  
„Nicht die Tatsache, dass du im Rollstuhl herumfährst stört mich, Lindsey. Sondern die Tatsache, dass du dich selbst als Menschen zweiter Klasse betrachtest. Du hast die Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und dich in deinen eigenen Augen wieder besser dastehen zu lassen. Warum machst du dich ständig nieder? Das ist ermüdend. Immer muss ich dagegen halten. Immer muss ich dir wieder Mut zusprechen und ich kann das nicht ewig machen. Irgendwann wird mir die Kraft ausgehen, du wirst deine schlechte Meinung von dir selbst bestätigt sehen und gehen und ich werde dich nicht einmal aufhalten können.“  
  
Betreten starrte Lindsey vor sich auf den Boden. Laut und deutlich verkündete eine Stimme, dass Dawn Recht hatte, dass sie so viel erwachsener war als er. Nicht gerade eine Hilfe, um ihn in seinen Augen in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Außerdem war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie genau meinte. Wollte sie ihn loswerden? Würde sie sich besser fühlen, wenn er ging?  
  
„Ist das … ein Rauswurf?“, fragte er übervorsichtig nach.   
  
„Nein, verdammt!“ Lindsey zuckte zusammen. Dawn seufzte und holte tief Luft. „Komm her, Lindsey. Bitte.“ Nur zögerlich bewegte sich Lindsey auf sie zu, unsicher, was sie von ihm erwartete, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich unbeholfen und wollte nichts sehnlicher als wieder der Alte sein. Doch die Person, die er einmal gewesen war, erkannte er nicht länger. Er sah in den Spiegel und sah einen Fremden. Einen verschreckten, kleinen Jungen, der verzweifelt versuchte, in der Welt der Erwachsenen Fuß zu fassen und mit jedem Versuch scheiterte und nur noch ängstlicher wurde.   
  
Einen Meter vom Bett entfernt blieb er stehen, legte erneut die Hände in den Schoß und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Gebannt wartete er, was Dawn wohl vorhatte.   
  
„Komm schon her, du Spinner. Du tust ja grade so, als würde ich dich schlagen wollen.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft. Lindsey gehorchte, bis er direkt am Bett stand und die Bremsen einrasten ließ. „Warum machst du das, Lindsey?“, erkundigte sich Dawn sanft. „Warum stellst du dich selbst fünf Stufen unter jeden anderen Menschen? Und warum stößt du mich ständig weg? Ich versuche ja, für dich da zu sein und dir zu helfen, aber du musst dir dann auch helfen lassen.“   
  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht“, gestand er vorsichtig.   
  
„Hast du so viel Angst davor, dass ich gehen könnte, dass du mich immer auf Abstand halten willst? Glaubst du, es tut weniger weh, wenn du dir ständig einredest, dass du mich nicht verdient hast?“ Dawn hatte definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Willow verbracht, schoss es Lindsey durch den Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Es ist doch nur …“   
  
„Hör auf, mich auf ein goldenes Podest zu stellen. Ich bin auch nicht perfekt. Und ich will und kann nicht ohne dich sein, hörst du? Also hör bitte auf, mich von dir zu stoßen. Du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin hier. Zoe ist hier. Wir brauchen dich.“   
  
„Du klingst wie Willow“, murmelte Lindsey zerknirscht. Dawn lächelte und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.   
  
„Liegt vermutlich dran, dass wir viel über dich reden. Ich will dir ja helfen, Lindsey. Das will ich wirklich. Aber du lässt mich nicht.“ Eine Stimme in seinem Gehirn pflichtete ihr bei, während eine andere Stimme laut wurde, die darauf pochte, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, dass Dawn zu jung war, um mit seinen Problemen, Sorgen und Gedanken belastet zu werden.   
  
„Werd erst mal wieder gesund“, meinte er leise. „Du brauchst deine Kraft. Für dich und für Zoe.“ Damit löste er die Bremsen und bewegte sich vom Bett weg in Richtung Tür. Sie hatte ihm gründlich den Kopf gewaschen und es gab Vieles, worüber er nachdenken wollte. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es so nicht funktionieren konnte. Nicht, so lange er sich selbst als minderwertig sah, da hatte sie völlig Recht. Eigentlich spielte Lindsey wirklich mit dem Gedanken, zu gehen und erst zurück zu kommen, wenn er wieder er selbst war, wenn er wieder in der Lage war, sich im Spiegel in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Wohin willst du? Ist das dein Versuch mit mir Schluss zu machen? Das klingt als wolltest du gehen.“ Rasch schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf und blickte zurück zu ihr.   
  
„Das ist das Letzte was ich will“, meinte er leise. „Aber ich brauche jetzt ein paar Minuten für mich. Ich möchte nachdenken. Muss mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden.“   
  
„Komm nur wieder.“ Es war keine Bitte und kein Befehl. Sie flehte ihn an. Lindsey lächelte sanft, schalt sich einen Egoisten und schmiss sämtliche Gedanken, sich jetzt zurückzuziehen doch wieder über den Haufen.  
  
„Natürlich. Was denkst du denn von mir?“ Mit ängstlichen Augen sah Dawn ihn an. Lindsey machte kehrt und kam zurück zum Bett, strich sanft über ihren Unterarm und nahm dann ihre Hand.“Okay“, meinte er leise. „Du willst wissen, was in mir vorgeht?“ Sie nickte. „In den vergangenen Monaten ist alles schief gelaufen, was ich angefangen habe. Ich habe Angst, dass du meinetwegen verletzt werden könntest, Angst, dich zu verlieren. Ich würde die Welt aus den Angeln heben wollen, nur um bei dir zu sein und es macht mich rasend, dass ich seit Wochen untätig herum hocken muss. Ich war noch nie gut im Stillsitzen.“ Er lächelte etwas. „Ich will Angel und seine Leute hinter Gitter wissen, ich will sicher sein können, dass du und Zoe in Sicherheit seid, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll.“   
  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Dawn zögerlich. „Hab ich dir das in letzter Zeit gesagt?“  
  
„Und ich liebe dich. Dich und Zoe. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Aber ich komme mit mir selbst im Moment nicht klar. Du hast Recht, ich stoße dich ständig weg und es tut mir leid. Ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich mit anderen Augen sehen könntest, als ich selbst es tue.“  
  
„Du willst wirklich gehen.“  
  
„Nein! Nein, Baby, das will ich nicht. Aber ich bin es leid zu warten. Ich will wissen, wann ich Angel gegenübertreten muss, ich will bei Dr. Wood nachfragen, wie schnell er mich auf den OP-Tisch holen kann … Bin zwar sicher, dass ich eingehe, wenn ich wieder wochenlang rumliegen muss, aber das ist egal. Da muss ich durch. Du hast Recht. Ich habe die Möglichkeit, das zu ändern.“ Etwas unsanft boxte er gegen seine Beine. „Und das werde ich …“ Lindsey senkte den Blick. „Ich habe nur Angst, dass es nicht reichen wird, verstehst du?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, gestand Dawn vorsichtig. Lindsey lächelte etwas und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Einen Seelenstrip wie diesen hatte er vor Willow nie hingelegt. Sie hatte viel aus ihm herausgekitzelt. Dinge, die er nie hatte sagen wollen. Aber dennoch hatte er viele Ängste und Befürchtungen stets unter Verschluss gehalten. Bis jetzt. Vielleicht war das ja das Problem.   
  
„Was wenn es klappt? Wenn Dr. Wood es wirklich schafft, meine Knochen wieder zu richten und die Reha gut läuft und ich wieder laufen kann … und mir im Spiegel immer noch nicht in die Augen blicken kann? Welche Ausrede habe ich dann noch?“   
  
„Dass du den Krüppel vor etwas anderes stellst, habe ich mir schon oft gedacht. Aber vor was, Lindsey? Wovor hast du solche Angst? Warum das alles? Wofür schämst du dich so sehr?“   
  
„Alles“, flüsterte Lindsey. Er spürte die Tränen aufsteigen und kämpfte sie mühsam nieder. „Ich … ich kann nicht.“ Damit wandte er sich ab, doch Dawn war schneller als er erwartet hatte. Ihre Hand schoss vor, legte sich auf seine Schulter, hielt ihn fest, obwohl sie nicht viel Kraft aufwandte. Die Berührung alleine war genug, um es ihm unmöglich zu machen, sich überhaupt noch zu bewegen.   
  
„Lindsey.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft aber beharrlich. „Zieh dich nicht schon wieder zurück. Was ist los?“   
  
„Ich kann nicht, Dawn. Bitte. Wenn ich dir das alles sage … du wirst mich rauswerfen und mir sagen, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst und dann habe ich wirklich alles verloren und das kann ich einfach nicht. Ich … ich kann dich nicht verlieren.“   
  
„Das tust du aber. Genau das, Lindsey. Irgendwann werde ich dir nicht mehr nachlaufen können, also hör auf zu flüchten. Sag mir endlich, was dir auf der Seele brennt und überlasse es mir, zu entscheiden, was ich mit den Informationen mache. Verdammt Lindsey. Du nimmst mir schon wieder die Möglichkeit, selbst zu antworten.“   
  
Mittlerweile rannen die Tränen ungehindert über Lindseys Wangen. Wie sollte sie ihn jemals wieder ansehen können, wenn er ihr wirklich alles erzählte? Vermutlich wusste sie davon, dass er gefoltert und vergewaltigt worden war, doch mit Sicherheit wusste sie nicht, dass es am Ende gar keine Vergewaltigung mehr gewesen war, dass er sich dem anderen Mann tatsächlich hingegeben hatte und zu allem Überfluss hatte er es auch noch gut gefunden, war gekommen. Lindsey hatte all die Zeit versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, doch das Wissen verfolgte ihn, die Gedanken ließen ihn nicht los.  
  
Er hatte versucht, seine Reaktionen auf die Drogen zu schieben, hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass er sich niemals auf diese Weise hätte benutzen lassen, wenn er clean gewesen wäre. Aber er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Selbst ohne die Drogen hätte er es getan, um seine Situation zu entschärfen, um Angel zu besänftigen, um weiteren Schmerzen zu entgehen. Natürlich war es nicht das Gleiche als hätte er sich Angel an den Hals geworfen, nur weil er ihn wollte. Aber dennoch war es keine Entschuldigung.   
  
„So. Da sind wir jetzt. Und nein, ich werfe dich nicht raus. Ich kann dich immer noch ansehen.“ Ihre Hand strich sanft über seinen Arm. „Ich kann dich immer noch anfassen und es ekelt mich nicht.“ Geschockt hob Lindsey den Blick, starrte Dawn an. Er hatte doch gar nichts gesagt! Oder doch? Scheinbar hatte er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. „Denkst du denn, dass ich so etwas nicht vermutet habe? Grundgütiger! Ich habe mehr als ein Jahr bei dem Mann im Haus gelebt.“ Dawn sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er Menschen umgedreht oder gebrochen hat. Ich kann gar nicht zählen, wie viele Kerle und Frauen Angel in seinem Bett hatte.“   
  
„Aber …“   
  
„Na und? Er hat dir mehr als nur die Knochen gebrochen, das wusste ich doch schon. Das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Aber du musst dich auch damit abfinden. Das ist ein Kapitel in unserem Leben, das wir nicht rausreißen und verschwinden lassen können … aber wir können es abschließen. Lindsey … er hat auch mit mir geschlafen.“ Dawn zog ihre Hand zurück und senkte den Blick. „Heißt das jetzt, dass du mich nicht mehr ansehen kannst?“   
  
Dieses Geständnis war für Lindsey ein Schock. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Nie war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Angel Hand an die Mädchen gelegt hatte, sie genommen hatte. Ein riesiger Kloß steckte in seinem Hals und ließ sich nicht hinunterschlucken. Allein der Gedanke des großen, bulligen Mannes, wie er Dawn nahm, brachte ihn zum Kochen.  
  
„Hat … hat er dich vergewaltigt?“, presste er endlich hervor.  
  
„Viel schlimmer.“ Dawn seufzte schwer. „Er hat mich verführt. Du wurdest dazu gezwungen … welche Ausrede habe ich?“ Lindsey schluckte. In Gedanken ging er jede Begegnung zwischen Dawn und Angel durch, wieder und wieder versuchte er ein Anzeichen dafür zu erkennen, dass Derartiges wirklich passiert war.   
  
„Das sagst du nur, damit ich mich besser fühle“, flüsterte er schließlich und stellte irritiert fest, dass er regelrecht unter Schock stand. Dawn schüttelte etwas den Kopf.   
  
„Nein, es ist wahr. Wirklich. Wirst du jetzt gehen? Ich meine …“   
  
„Niemals.“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf und stellte wieder die Bremsen fest, ehe er sich aus dem Stuhl hochdrückte und sich etwas unbeholfen auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. Er wollte ihr nah sein, so nah wie möglich. Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme gezogen und an sich gedrückt und nur das Wissen, dass sie vor etwas über einer Woche angeschossen worden war, hielt ihn davon ab. Schließlich wollte er ihr nicht weh tun. Behutsam ließ er eine Hand über ihre Wange gleiten, wischte die Tränen weg. Er war geschockt von dem Anblick. Dawn hatte bisher immer den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte sie alles unter Kontrolle, als wäre sie vollkommen Herr der Lage. Sie jetzt so aufgelöst zu erleben, brach ihm beinahe das Herz.   
  
„Ich liebe dich immer noch“, meinte er sanft. „Mir ist egal, was du getan hast oder was du für Leichen in deinem Keller versteckst. Nichts könnte meine Gefühle zu dir ändern.“ Dawn sah ihn einen Augenblick an und lächelte dann sanft.   
  
„Kannst du dann auch endlich akzeptieren, dass es mir genauso geht?“, fragte sie leise nach, als sie ihre Hand auf seine legte und die Wange in seine Handfläche schmiegte. Lindsey nickte langsam. Ja, das konnte er tatsächlich, auch wenn er sich wieder und wieder fragen musste, womit er sie verdient hatte. Es war nicht fair, für sich das alleinige Recht zu beanspruchen, dass er sie liebte, egal was hinter ihr lag. Sie hatte genauso das Recht dazu.


	23. Chapter 23

Nachdem Dawn ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte, verspürte Lindsey eine innere Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit und Kraft, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Noch am gleichen Tag bat er DeEtta Kramer um eine Unterredung und machte eine ausführliche Aussage gegen Angel, zusammen mit einer Anzeige gegen den Mann wegen Körperverletzung, Vergewaltigung, seelischer Grausamkeiten, Folter und allem Drum und Dran. Er erkundigte sich auch, wann es zu Verhandlungen oder Gerichtsterminen kommen würde, zu denen er auftauchen musste, und fragte nach, ob das eher bald oder eher später passieren würde, um sein weiteres Vorgehen darauf abzustimmen. Die FBI-Agentin erklärte seufzend, dass die Mühlen der Gerechtigkeit langsam mahlen würden und er sich lieber unters Messer legen sollte, ehe noch mehr wertvolle Zeit verstreichen würde. Zur Not müsse man die Gerichtstermine eben verschieben, sollte er wirklich noch nicht in der Lage sein, seine Aussagen zu machen.   
  
Anschließend suchte er nach Robin Wood, um den Arzt zu bitten, die OP möglichst bald anzusetzen. Dawn hatte grinsend erklärt, dass das doch jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt wäre. Sie würden ein Zimmer teilen, und sobald es ihr wieder besser ging, würde sie sich um ihn kümmern. Lindseys Bedenken wegen Zoe, wenn er und Dawn im Bett lagen, wischte sie mit einem strengen Blick weg und fragte ihn ruhig, ob er jetzt doch wieder einen Rückzieher machen wollte.   
  
Aber Rückzieher war das Letzte, woran Lindsey dachte. Sein Blick war nach vorne gewandt, in die Zukunft. Seine Zukunft und die von Dawn und Zoe. Dawns Mutter war noch nicht vorbei gekommen. Zumindest hatte er nichts mitbekommen. Das hieß, Dawn war auf sich gestellt und er wollte für sie sorgen können. Von seiner Tochter ganz zu schweigen. Um das aber alles auf die Reihe zu bekommen, musste er mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und Lindsey hatte längst erkannt, dass es höchste Zeit dafür war. Angel hatte zu lange einen Schatten auf sein Leben geworfen. Damit musste endlich Schluss sein.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er gebeten, vor der OP noch einen Ausflug machen zu dürfen. Lindsey hatte Riley und seinen Tod weitgehend verdräng, doch längst hatte er ein regelrecht schlechtes Gewissen. Sie waren Freunde gewesen und er hatte noch immer nicht wirklich einen Gedanken an seinen Tod verschwendet.   
  
Leider entpuppte es sich als völlig unmöglich für ihn, das Grab seines verstorbenen Kollegen und Freundes zu besuchen. Das FBI blockte jeden Versuch seinerseits ab. Sie hielten es für zu gefährlich. Nach einigen Versuchen gab Lindsey auf. Er war nicht gerade gut gelaunt, als er nach den erfolglosen Gesprächen zu Dawn zurückkehrte und sie merkte es natürlich sofort. Tatsächlich bohrte sie so lange nach, bis er ihr erzählte, welche Laus ihm nun über die Leber gelaufen war und versprach ihm, dass sie gemeinsam auf Rileys Grab gehen würden, sobald sie beide dazu in der Lage waren. Lindsey war ihr durchaus dankbar dafür.   
  
Wenige Tage später war es soweit. Nach abschließenden Untersuchungen und letzten Röntgenaufnahmen verbrachte Lindsey die Nacht unruhig, hungrig und durstig. Dawn wachte mehrmals auf, weil er sich ständig herumwälzte, obwohl ihre Betten etwas auseinander standen und er versuchte wirklich, leise zu sein und sie nicht zu wecken. Er war drauf und dran, aufzustehen und sich die Zeit draußen auf dem Gang zu vertreiben, damit Dawn endlich schlafen konnte, doch als er sich tatsächlich aufrichtete und nach dem Rollstuhl tastete, hielt sie ihn auf.   
  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Lindsey. Was willst du denn draußen am Gang?“   
  
„Dich endlich schlafen lassen.“   
  
„Kann ich später noch zur Genüge. Bleib hier. Oder willst du alleine sein?“ Es war dunkel im Raum. Lindsey kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
  
„Nein“, gestand er leise. „Nicht wirklich.“   
  
„Dann bleib.“ Er hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass Dawn lächelte und einen Moment später blendete ihn das Licht der kleinen Lampe über ihrem Kopf, die sie angeschaltet hatte. Er kniff einen Moment die Augen zu und blinzelte etwas, bis er sich wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.   
  
„Was hast du denn jetzt vor?“  
  
„Du wälzt dich seit Stunden herum und kannst nicht schlafen. Ich denke, wir sollten uns irgendwie die Zeit vertreiben, bis zum Morgen. Was meinst du?“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. Natürlich war es süß von ihr, dass sie die Nacht für ihn opfern wollte, aber er hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.   
  
„Soll ich nicht doch lieber draußen …“  
  
„Ach was. Ist ja nicht so als müsste ich morgen fit sein und arbeiten oder sonst etwas, hm?“ Er lächelte dankbar.  
  
„Immer wenn ich denke, dass ich dich nicht noch mehr lieben kann als ich es ohnehin schon tue, machst du so etwas“, meinte er leise. „Irgendwann platz ich noch, weil ich die ganzen Gefühle nirgendwo hinstecken kann.“ Dawn lachte und drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite.   
  
„Nicht platzen. Hab ich ja gar nichts mehr von dir.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nervös wegen der OP?“ Lindsey nickte etwas. „Angst?“   
  
„Nicht vor der OP … vor dem Aufwachen danach. Mir schwirrt jetzt noch der Kopf von den ganzen Infos, die mir Dr. Wood gegeben hat … aber unterm Strich klang es einfach nur nach Schmerzen. Wieder mal.“   
  
„Hey. Das schaffst du auch noch, hm?“  
  
„Bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Dr. Wood meinte, sie müssten mit Schmerzmitteln vorsichtig sein, weil ich noch nicht lange vom Heroin weg bin.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Die Gefahr, dass ich vom nächsten Mittel abhängig werde, ist höher. Vor allem weil mein Körper noch immer die richtig schweren Geschütze gewohnt ist. Leichte Schmerzmittel würden nicht anschlagen und härtere Sachen werde ich nur im äußersten Notfall bekommen. “  
  
„Autsch. Das sagst du mir jetzt auch zum ersten Mal.“ Dawn sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Doch Lindsey zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
„Warum hätte ich was sagen sollen?“, erkundigte er sich leise. „Es ist weder deine Schuld noch kannst du etwas daran ändern.“  
  
„Nein, aber ich hätte dich doch nie so gedrängt … ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht … Scheiße, Lindsey. Es tut mir leid.“ Lindsey lächelte etwas und schüttelte den Kopf, sah Dawn dann aufmerksam an.   
  
„Muss es nicht.“ Seine Stimme war überraschend fest. Eigentlich war ihm mehr nach Heulen und Zittern zu Mute als danach, jetzt den Helden zu spielen. „Früher oder später muss ich da durch. Dann lieber möglichst bald. Das oder für immer im Rollstuhl sitzen und das ist einfach keine Option. Ich fühl mich noch zu jung für das Ding.“ Dawn sah ihn einen Augenblick fast schon erschrocken an und lachte dann.   
  
„Wo ist ein Kalender? Roter Stift? Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, seit ich dich kenne, dass du tatsächlich erklärst, für irgendwas zu jung zu sein. Normalerweise pochst du immer darauf, dass du ja schon soooooo alt bist!“, erklärte sie grinsend, als sie Lindseys völlig irritierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Jetzt musste auch Lindsey lächeln und für den Moment gelang es ihm, die Bedenken und Ängste beiseite zu schieben.   
  
„Stimmt … Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber du hast Recht.“   
  
„Ich hab immer Recht. Nur dass du das auch weißt.“ Dawn nickte, als hätte sie gerade die größte Weisheit von sich gegeben. Lindsey lachte und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Und wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie sehr er Dawn eigentlich noch lieben konnte, und wie es überhaupt möglich war, dass seine Gefühle zu ihr immer noch stärker wurden. Er war ihr wirklich dankbar für ihre Hilfe, ihren Zuspruch und die Ablenkung. Tatsächlich entspannte er etwas, während sie weiter scherzten und über belanglose Dinge redeten. Der Morgen brach viel zu schnell an.   
  
„Mr. McDonald?“ Eine Schwester trat ein und Lindsey verspannte sofort. Jetzt war es also soweit. Er wandte sich nach ihr um. Die junge Frau lächelte schwach und räusperte sich etwas. „Tut mir leid, es ist ein Notfall dazwischen gekommen. Ihre OP muss noch etwas verschoben werden …“ Stöhnend ließ sich Lindsey zurückfallen und schluckte mühsam. Er hatte seit dem späten Abend nichts mehr getrunken und schon seit dem Nachmittag nichts mehr gegessen. Seine Kehle brannte, zumal er und Dawn sich stundenlang unterhalten hatten.   
  
„Wie lange?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. Er hatte mittlerweile hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich elend. Hinzu kamen Müdigkeit, Hunger und vor allem Durst.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen … eine Stunde, vielleicht auch zwei oder sogar drei. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber …“   
  
„Ja, ja“, blaffte er die Frau an, die gar nichts dafür konnte. „Schon okay.“ Es war eine junge Schwester. Vielleicht noch eine Lernschwester. In dem Moment, da sie den Kopf einzog und hinaus schlüpfte, tat ihm sein Ausbruch sofort leid. Sie konnte ja wirklich nichts für einen Notfall. „Scheiße.“ Sein Blick glitt zu Dawn hinüber, die ihn fast schon streng ansah und er zog etwas den Kopf ein. „Ja, ich weiß … ich hab Durst, verdammt. Fühl mich wie ein Fisch am Strand.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber da kann die Schwester doch nichts dafür.“   
  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Lindsey kleinlaut und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, ehe er den Arm über seinem Kopf ablegte und vorsichtig zu Dawn hinüber sah. „Ich glaub, die sollten mich nach der OP besser in ein Einzelzimmer verlegen und abschließen. Weiß Gott, was ich noch alles sagen werde, was ich gar nicht so meine, wenn ich erst mal wieder wach bin.“   
  
„Na sicher. Das wird ja noch schöner. Als ob ich dich völlig alleine lasse. Mir ist egal, was du mir im Schmerzdelirium alles an den Kopf schmeißt. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los, mein Lieber.“ Lindsey lachte etwas.   
  
„Na, abwarten. Ich glaub ich entschuldige mich am besten schon im Vorfeld für alles, was du die nächsten Tage von mir hören musst …“  
  
„Hör endlich auf, Lindsey. Du bist ein ewiger Schwarzmaler. Warte doch einfach mal ab.“ Sie drückte die Taste an ihrem Nachtkästchen, um die Schwester erneut herein zu rufen. „Lass uns mal nachfragen, ob sie irgendwas tun können …“   
  
Als die Schwester erneut eintrat, entschuldigte sich Lindsey erst einmal für seinen Ausbruch und erklärte dann, dass er Durst hatte und die Aussicht womöglich noch drei Stunden warten zu müssen, einfach alles andere als erfreulich war. Daraufhin versprach die junge Frau, gleich zurück zu kommen. Sie gab ihm ein kleines Glas mit Wasser, doch er durfte lediglich den Mund damit spülen, weil er vom vielen Reden wirklich geradezu ausgetrocknet war. Anschließend legte sie ihm eine Infusion und wies ihn an, ihr Bescheid zu geben, sollten die Kopfschmerzen nicht nachlassen. Als die Schwester gegangen war, wandte er den Blick zu Dawn und lächelte sie an.   
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Schon gut. Du solltest nicht mehr reden, hm?“ Lindsey nickte seufzend. „Soll ich dir was vorlesen? Irgendwie müssen wir uns ja noch die Zeit vertreiben.“   
  
„Bitte.“ Dawn lächelte und griff nach dem Buch auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie schlug es auf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand.   
  
„Hey, in einer halben Stunde bringen sie Zoe rein. Dann kannst du sie doch nochmal halten. Wer weiß, wann du sie nach der OP überhaupt wieder in der Nähe haben willst.“ Ihre Worte schmerzten ihn, doch Dawn hatte Recht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Letzte, was er nach dem Aufwachen wollte, ein quengelndes, zerbrechliches Kind in seinen Armen war. Dawn fing an zu lesen, und wie schon vor Monaten, als sie ihm vorgelesen hatte, um ihn nach der Krankheit im Bett zu halten, hörte er weniger auf die Worte und mehr auf ihre Stimme.   
  
Tatsächlich kam schon bald die etwas feste Schwester mit Zoes Bettchen herein, und obwohl das Baby schon quengelte, weil sie Hunger hatte, legte die freundliche Frau das Baby erst noch in Lindseys Armbeuge, anstatt sie gleich zu Dawn zu geben, damit diese das Mädchen stillen konnte. Erst als Zoe wirklich weinte, bestand Lindsey doch darauf, dass sie erst mal gefüttert werden sollte, und hoffte insgeheim, dass sich der Notfall noch etwas hinziehen würde. Er wollte Zoe zu gerne noch einmal halten. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an als würde er von ihr Abschied nehmen müssen, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war.   
  
Als Zoe dann selig an Dawns Brust saugte, hielt Lindsey den Blick auf seine kleine Familie gerichtet. Dawn wirkte so glücklich und zufrieden, ebenso wie Zoe. Ein wenig war er neidisch, dass er diese Eintracht nicht teilen konnte, doch er sog den Anblick in sich auf und erfreute sich daran. Anschließend musste Dawn das Baby ohnehin abgeben, weil ihre Schulter schmerzte und Lindsey nahm das kleine Mädchen lächelnd in Empfang.   
  
Kurz darauf kam die junge Schwester vom Morgen wieder herein und teilte ihm mit, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Sie gab ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel zu trinken und Lindsey musste Zoe letzten Endes doch abgeben. Er wusste nicht, was ihm die junge Frau gerade gegeben hatte, doch die Wirkung setzte rasch ein und er merkte, wie die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm und seine Sinne getrübt wurden. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, als wäre er betrunken. Gleich darauf löste sie die Bremsen an seinem Bett, um ihn hinaus zu schieben.   
  
„Bis später, Lindsey.“ Meinte Dawn sanft. Sie war aufgestanden, obwohl die Schwester davon wenig begeistert gewesen war, und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, den er gerne erwidert hätte. Doch bis sein Gehirn ihm mitteilte, dass Dawn ihn gerade küsste, richtete sie sich auch schon wieder auf. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst“, versprach sie lächelnd. Er nickte.   
  
„Pass auf euch auf“, nuschelte Lindsey, dann war er auch schon auf dem Gang. Vom Transport zum OP bekam er nicht wirklich viel mit. Irgendwie döste er mehr oder weniger vor sich hin. Erst als Dr. Wood über ihm auftauchte, kämpfte er sich wieder in einen halbwachen Zustand zurück und sah sich irritiert um.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Lindsey. Wir sind im OP. Wie fühlst du dich?“, erkundigte sich der Arzt freundlich. Lindsey runzelte die Stirn und versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern, wann sie zum vertrauensvollen Du gewechselt hatten.   
  
„Komisch“, murmelte er schließlich. „Schwer … irgendwie … müde.“   
  
„Das ist das Beruhigungsmittel. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Tut mir leid, wegen der Verzögerung. Aber jetzt können wir endlich anfangen. Bereit?“ Würden sie ihn zurückschieben, wenn er jetzt nein sagte? Lindsey spielte wirklich mit dem Gedanken, das auszuprobieren. Doch er schob den dummen Gedanken wieder beiseite und nickte schließlich. Eine Schwester befestigte Elektroden an seiner Brust und Erinnerungen an die Folter bei Angel schlug hoch und sorgte dafür, dass er tatsächlich versuchte, sich aufzurichten.   
  
„Nein. Nicht!“, keuchte Lindsey in Panik. Die Schwester wich erschrocken zurück, doch jemand hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn wieder zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
„Hey, hey, hey. Alles in Ordnung, Lindsey. Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen.“ Wieder tauchte Dr. Wood neben ihm auf. Irgendjemand strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. „Wir wollen dich ans EKG anschließen. Das müssen wir, um deinen Herzschlag während der OP zu überwachen. Okay? Das ist alles. Keine Elektroschocks.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Dr. Wood murmelte irgendwas von armer Kerl und Folter und dann tauchte erneut die Schwester in seinem Blickfeld auf, die ihm mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte, wo sie die Elektroden anbringen würde und warum. Einen Moment später erhielt er die Anweisung, von zehn rückwärts zu zählen.   
  
„Zehn, neun … ah … acht … s… sieb… en … sechs ... fün...“ Und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit und Stille, die ihn umgab. Dankbar ließ sich Lindsey in das allumfassende Nichts fallen.  
  
* * *  
  
Als Lindsey wieder erwachte, fühlte es sich an, als hätte ihn jemand bei den Schultern gepackt und gewaltsam und erbarmungslos aus der Stille und Ruhe gerissen. Eine Vielzahl an Geräuschen drängte an sein Ohr. Das Piepsen des Herzmonitors war das Einzige, das er einordnen konnte.   
  
Während Lindsey noch verzweifelt versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, setzten die Schmerzen ein. Zu verwirrt und matt, um wirklich klar zu differenzieren, wo er Schmerzen hatte, fühlte es sich für Lindsey an, als würde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen stehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm wieder klar wurde, wo er sich befand und was passiert war. Ganz langsam setzte sein Gehirn die Bruchstücke seiner letzten Erinnerungen zusammen. Das Piepsen des Herzmonitors beschleunigte sich, aber er wurde nicht wach genug, um die Augen zu öffnen oder sich zu bewegen.   
  
„Lindsey.“ Dawns Stimme, ganz dicht bei ihm. „Hey, versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, hörst du? Du solltest noch gar nicht wach sein.“ Sie machte wohl Witze. Wie sollte er schlafen können, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, jemand hätte seine Beine angezündet und würde jetzt noch mit einem Messer und einer Säge daran herum arbeiten? Angel war doch gar nicht hier. Warum hörten sie nicht auf? Warum tat man ihm das an? Er musste weg. Fliehen, flüchten. Weg von dem Ort, weg von den Ärzten. Die machten das bestimmt mit Absicht.   
  
Irgendwo versuchte ein logischer Teil seines Gehirns, ihm mitzuteilen, dass das völliger Blödsinn war, doch der irrationale Teil seiner Gedanken war stärker. Lindsey nahm alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte alles, um sich aufzurichten. Sein Herzschlag schoss noch etwas höher, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht aufstehen konnte. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung ließ neuen Schmerz durch seine Beine schießen und sein Körper war noch zu kraftlos, als dass er sich wirklich hätte aufrichten können.   
  
Die Tür ging auf, er hörte es. Jemand hielt ihn fest. Endlich gelang es Lindsey, die Augen zu öffnen und er sah direkt in Dr. Woods Gesicht.   
  
„Lindsey, beruhig dich. Du kannst nicht aufstehen. Das ist völlig unmöglich, hörst du?“   
  
„Hört auf. Bitte …. Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Kraftlos ließ sich Lindsey zurück fallen. „Bitte“, flüsterte er erneut. Dr. Wood sah ihn voller Mitleid an und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.   
  
„Es ist längst vorbei, Lindsey. Das sind die postoperativen Schmerzen. Ich habe dir alles an Schmerzmitteln gegeben, was ich verantworten kann. Opiate kann ich dir nicht geben. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“   
  
Lindsey hörte die Worte, konnte sie aber nicht wirklich umsetzen. Er war noch immer zu benebelt. Alles, was er wollte, war schlafen. Die Schmerzen wegschlafen, erst wieder aufwachen, wenn alles vorbei war. Oder sich irgendwo in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und sterben. Ja, das war auch eine Option. Dazu musste er aber definitiv von den Ärzten weg. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft, um diese Hölle durchzustehen. Es war zu viel. Lindsey merkte die Tränen, konnte sie aber nicht zurückhalten und es war ihm egal. Er konnte nicht mehr kämpfen, wollte es auch gar nicht mehr.   
  
„Könne Sie denn gar nichts machen?“, durchbrach Dawn die Stille.   
  
„Ich hatte ihm eine Periduralanästhesie vorgeschlagen, aber er hatte zu viele Bedenken wegen der Risiken und Nebenwirkungen, auch wenn sie schwindend gering sind. Ich hätte ja nicht irgendeinen Anfänger an seine Wirbelsäule gelassen. Die PDA hat die Vorteile, dass man sogar einen Katheter legen kann und auch nach der OP noch nachbetäuben könnte. Außerdem haben Lokalanästhetika kaum Suchtpotential im Gegensatz zu Opiaten. Aber ohne seine Einwilligung kann ich das nicht machen, und selbst wenn er jetzt seine Zustimmung gibt, könnte man mich vor Gericht schleifen, weil er eigentlich nicht in der Lage ist, eine derartige Entscheidung zu treffen. Davon abgesehen können wir sie jetzt nicht mehr durchführen.“  
  
Lindsey erinnerte sich wohl an die Unterhaltung und vor allem an die möglichen Risiken, die ihn durchaus geängstigt hatten, so sehr ihm Dr. Wood auch versichert hatte, dass eine Verletzung des Rückenmarks äußerst selten sei. Die Angst davor, womöglich doch im Rollstuhl zu landen, hatte ihn die Einwilligung verweigern lassen. Jetzt hätte er sich dafür am liebsten geohrfeigt.   
  
„Schlagt mich K.O. … bitte.“ Dr. Wood seufzte und sah ihn erneut voller Mitgefühl an, ehe er ein Klemmbrett in die Hand nahm und studierte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.   
  
„Das Problem ist wirklich, dass er zu sehr an das Heroin gewohnt ist. Bei der Dosis, die in seinem Blutkreislauf ist, sollte er eigentlich noch schlafen und vor allem kaum Schmerzen haben … Ich habe seine Abhängigkeit scheinbar unterschätzt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die normalen Schmerzmittel überhaupt nicht anschlagen, hätte ich den Eingriff nicht ohne eine PDA vorgenommen … “  
  
„Mir sind die Risiken egal“, presste Lindsey hervor. „Verdammt, tun Sie es.“   
  
„Das geht jetzt nicht mehr, Lindsey. Für die PDA müsstest du dich hinsetzen oder auf die Seite legen. Beides ist mit deiner Hüfte nur unter noch größeren Schmerzen möglich und dann müsstest du dich absolut ruhig halten. Das schaffst du nie im Leben. Außerdem hast du den Zettel nicht unterschrieben, und wenn ich ihn jetzt von dir unterschreiben lasse, ist deine Unterschrift so viel wert wie die eines Kindes. Du bist nicht zurechnungsfähig.“  
  
„Bin ich wohl!“, begehrte Lindsey auf und nahm sich zusammen so gut er konnte. Der benebelte Zustand, in dem er sich beim Aufwachen befunden hatte, ließ überraschend schnell nach und er fühlte sich viel klarer bei Verstand, als er eigentlich angenommen hatte. „Mein Name ist Lindsey McDonald, ich bin 34 Jahre alt, hab bis vor kurzem als Privatdetektiv gearbeitet. Aufgewachsen bin ich in Oklahoma und Texas und vor zwei Jahren nach L.A. gezogen. Ich bin Partner des verstorbenen Riley Finn und habe mich in die Privatdetektei Wolfram und Hart eingekauft … reicht das?“   
  
„Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht treffen. Aber ich bin gleich zurück. Bleib bitte liegen, Lindsey. Ich weiß, das ist viel verlangt, aber halte dich so still wie möglich.“  
  
„Was?“ Aber da war der Arzt schon aus der Tür. Lindsey schloss die Augen und presste die Zähne hart aufeinander. Ein neuer Schub Schmerzen fegte durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Muskeln verspannen und sorgte dafür, dass er die Finger in die Decke krallte.   
  
„Lindsey?“ Er schüttelte matt den Kopf. Irgendwann in den letzten fünf Minuten hatte er seinen Stolz wiedergefunden und die Tatsache, dass Dawn dicht neben seinem Bett saß und mitbekam, dass er sich so gar nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und den Schmerzen ausgeliefert war, wie ein kleiner Junge, machte ihn jetzt wütend.   
  
„Lass mich. Bitte.“   
  
„Okay.“ Sie klang verletzt, es tat ihm leid. Doch im Moment ertrug er ihre Anwesenheit wirklich nicht. Nicht so lange er sich nicht wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte. Einen Moment später kam Dr. Wood zurück, in Begleitung von Willow. Irritiert sah Lindsey die beiden an. Die rothaarige Frau nahm bei ihm am Bett Platz und zog einen Block und einen Stift heraus.   
  
„So dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du wirklich schon wieder zurechnungsfähig bist“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich werd es so kurz wie möglich halten. Also arbeite jetzt bitte mit mir zusammen. Ich weiß, dass du Schmerzen hast, Lindsey und wir wollen dir wirklich helfen. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du mir jetzt antwortest. Alles klar?“   
  
Er nickte rasch. In den nächsten Minuten stellte ihm Willow eine ganze Reihe von seltsamen Fragen, die er alle beantwortete, wie es ihm richtig schien. Hin und wieder brauchte er einen Moment, um seine Gedanken von den Schmerzen loszureißen und sich wirklich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren und es dauerte für seinen Geschmack definitiv zu lang bis Willow endlich nickte, sich bei ihm für die Mitarbeit bedankte und aufstand.   
  
„Ich hab keine Einwände. Er ist völlig in Ordnung und zurechnungsfähig. Wenn er die Einwilligung jetzt unterschreibt und eine PDA will, dann geschieht das nicht, weil er unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten steht, sondern weil er es tatsächlich möchte.“ Sie unterschrieb das Papier und händigte es dem Arzt aus. Lindsey verstand nicht wirklich, was vorging, als Dr. Wood erneut zu ihm trat und ihn aufmerksam ansah.   
  
„Lindsey, kannst du dich noch an die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen der Periduralanästhesie erinnern?“ Er nickte rasch. Nicht im Einzelnen, aber im Großen und Ganzen wusste er noch, was dieser kleine Eingriff für mögliche Gefahren mit sich brachte. „Gut. Würdest du hier bitte unterschreiben, dass ich dich darüber aufgeklärt habe und dass du dennoch damit einverstanden bist?“ Einen Moment starrte Lindsey den Arzt verständnislos an, doch dann griff er rasch nach dem Stift und unterschrieb die Einverständniserklärung. Dr. Wood drückte den roten Knopf an seinem Nachtkästchen und die Tür ging auf und Menschen kamen herein.   
  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?“ Dawn klang alarmiert.   
  
„Ich unternehme etwas gegen die Schmerzen“, gab Dr. Wood leise zurück. „Absolut nicht nach Schulbuch, aber vermutlich notwendig. Lindsey wird sich nur noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, wenn er sich nicht ruhig verhalten kann … Lindsey, das wird jetzt erst mal verdammt schmerzhaft, hörst du? Wir müssen dich auf die Seite drehen und du musst dich einrollen so gut es geht. Ich weiß, das tut jetzt erst mal weh, aber wenn du das überstanden hast, wirst du dich viel besser fühlen.“  
  
Lindsey holte tief Luft und nickte dann langsam. Dr. Wood nickte den Leuten auf der anderen Seite von Lindseys Bett zu und bat Dawn, draußen zu warten. Sie weigerte sich, Lindsey jetzt alleine zu lassen und Lindsey hatte nicht die Kraft, sie selbst wegzuschicken. Also blieb sie, setzte sich an sein Bett und nahm seine Hand.  
  
„Okay. Vorsichtig jetzt. Lindsey, wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst, hilf mit so gut es geht. Ich will, dass du dich zu mir drehst.“ Blendender Schmerz schoss durch Lindseys Körper und er schrie kurz auf. Tränen schossen erneut in seine Augen. Erst als er von Dawn gepresstes Stöhnen vernahm, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihre Hand geradezu zerquetschte und er versuchte sie loszulassen. Doch sie ließ ihn nicht gehen, hielt seine Hand fest und murmelte beruhigend auf ihn ein, dass er jetzt nicht auch noch an sie denken müsse und wenn es ihm dabei half, die Sache zu überstehen würde sie sogar eine gebrochene Hand in Kauf nehmen. Aber Lindsey wollte ihr die Hand wirklich nicht brechen. Er verwendete all seine übrige Kraft, um sich möglichst zusammen zu nehmen und die ganze Sache zu ertragen wie ein Mann … auch wenn ihm eigentlich viel mehr nach Fluchen und Schreien zu Mute war.   
  
„Du machst das wirklich gut, Lindsey. Versuch jetzt zu entspannen. Ich werde dir genau erklären, was wir machen, also erschrick nicht. Auch wenn dir dein Instinkt sagt, dass du flüchten sollst, darfst du dich jetzt nicht bewegen. Hast du das verstanden?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Sein Blick glitt zu Dawn und seine Hand tastete nach Halt. Sie gab ihm auch noch ihre zweite Hand, hielt ihn fest, blieb so dicht bei ihm, wie sie konnte und er war in dem Moment wirklich froh, dass sie geblieben war. „Wir desinfizieren die Stelle jetzt. Das ist kalt.“ Mit stoischer Ergebenheit ließ Lindsey die Ärzte, Anästhesisten oder wer auch immer dort an seinem Rücken gerade zu Gange war, gewähren.  
  
Seine Hüfte tobte und pochte wie verrückt, aber er ignorierte das so gut er konnte, bewegte sich nicht im Geringsten und wartete ruhig auf die nächste Information von Dr. Wood.   
  
„Achtung, das sticht jetzt etwas. Wir betäuben die Haut. Leider wird das nicht viel bringen. Das erleichtert nur den Beginn. Wir müssen mit der Nadel vier bis fünf Zentimeter in deinen Rücken. Das wird erstens verdammt unangenehm und zweitens nicht schmerzfrei bleiben. Wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, sag stopp und wir warten kurz. Aber beweg dich nicht. Wenn du hier anfängst herumzurucken, kann es passieren, dass die Nadel dein Rückenmark verletzt. Das ist das Letzte, was wir wollen. Richtig?“   
  
„Okay“, meinte Lindsey mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme. All seine Konzentration war darauf gerichtet, sich still zu halten, als die Warnung des Arztes erklang, dass sie jetzt anfangen würden. Im ersten Moment spürte er nichts, dank der lokalen Betäubung. Als die Nadel jedoch tiefer drang, wurde es unangenehm. Im Vergleich zum Toben und Pochen in seinen Hüften und Beinen, hielt sich der Schmerz eigentlich in Grenzen, aber für ihn fühlte es sich gleich darauf an, als würden sie einen Bleistift in seinen Rücken rammen wollen. Unangespitzt, wohl gemerkt.   
  
„Ganz ruhig weiter atmen“, erklärte ihm der Arzt und Lindsey merkte erst jetzt, dass er unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte. Er versuchte wirklich zu atmen, aber es ging nicht. Stattdessen wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er war froh, dass er schon lag. Der Druck gegen seine Wirbelsäule wurde so stark, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihm zusätzlich auch noch den Rücken brechen wollten. Gerade als er das Gefühl hatte, es gar nicht mehr auszuhalten, ließ der grausame Druck gegen seine Wirbelsäule nach. „Haben es fast geschafft“, teilte ihm der Arzt mit. „Wir legen einen Katheter, damit wir die Betäubung wiederholen können, ohne jedes Mal erst mit 'ner Nadel rein zu müssen. Das dauert noch einen Augenblick. Aber du hast es fast überstanden.“  
  
Lindsey war das egal. Er bekam nicht wirklich mit, was sie sagten. Eigentlich wollte er einfach nur noch seine Ruhe haben und nicht mehr angefasst werden. Wenig später bemerkte Lindsey verwirrt, dass die Schmerzen nachließen. Mehr noch. Seine Beine wurden regelrecht taub. Lindsey atmete auf, als das Brennen und Pochen nachließ und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.  
  
„Was ist los? Lindsey?“ Dawns Stimme zitterte und sie drückte seine Hand. Er hörte sie zwar noch, konnte aber nicht mehr antworten. Lindsey driftete bereits weg in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung, die Betäubung wirkt. Da sind noch haufenweise Beruhigungsmittel in seinem Blutkreislauf. Er wird jetzt erst mal schlafen. Es ist alles bestens, Dawn.“ Mehr bekam Lindsey nicht mehr mit. Dunkelheit umgab ihn und der Schlaf zog ihn unbarmherzig in seine Arme.


	24. Chapter 24

Lindseys Lider flatterten, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wach genug war, um zu wissen, wo er sich befand und was passiert war. Der Schmerz war gerade noch auszuhalten, aber intensiv genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten, wieder einzuschlafen. Eigentlich wollte er sich bewegen, doch sein Körper schien nicht zu gehorchen.  
  
„Hey.“ Irgendwo neben ihm erklang Dawns Stimme. „Lindsey?“ Er blinzelte, drehte dann in gefühltem Zeitlupentempo den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Hast du Durst?“ Lindsey konnte nur leicht nicken und Dawn griff neben sich. Einen Moment später tauchte eine Flasche in seinem Sichtfeld auf. Er kannte die Art von Flasche, eine Sportflasche mit Spezialverschluss, und war tatsächlich froh, dass er sich nicht aufrichten musste. Dawn schob ihm das Mundstück zwischen die Lippen und er nahm ein paar kleine Schlucke. Dann jedoch hielt er inne, denn er sah einen weißen Verband an ihrer Hand aufblitzen. Irritiert suchte er Dawns Blick.  
  
„Gebrochen?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Dawn sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bis sie seinem Blick folgte, der wieder zu ihrer Hand zurück geglitten war. Rasch legte sie die bandagierte Hand in ihren Schoß.  
  
„Nein, nicht gebrochen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ist halb so schlimm. Ruh dich aus und sieh zu, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst.“ Sie drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. „Die haben da ne Automatik montiert. Per Knopfdruck kannst du selbst nachdosieren, wenn die Schmerzen zu schlimm werden“, erklärte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Hast du Hunger?“  
  
Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. Hunger war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er gerade verspürte. Es war dunkel im Raum und er vermutete, dass bereits Nacht war. Eigentlich wollte er sich bei Dawn bedanken und entschuldigen, dass er ihr Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, doch selbst die Gedanken waren zu lang, als dass er sie hätte zu Ende formen können, geschweige denn sie tatsächlich auszusprechen.  
  
„Ist spät. Ich muss mich dringend hinlegen. Die Schwestern kommen hier alle Nase lang rein, um nach dir zu sehen. Falls was ist …“ Sie ließ den Satz im Raum stehen. „Schlaf gut, Lindsey. Bis morgen.“ Er schaffte es gerade einmal, als Erwiderung auf ihre Worte zu nicken, ehe Dawn aufstand, sanft über seine Wange strich und sich dann abwandte. Einen Augenblick später war er alleine im Raum und fühlte sich einfach nur einsam und verlassen. Zu matt, um wirklich nachzudenken, drückte er den Knopf an der kleinen Steuerung in seiner Hand und schlief ein, kaum dass die Schmerzmittel anfingen zu wirken.  
  
* * *  
  
Die ersten Tage war Lindsey nicht wirklich zu irgendeiner Art von Interaktion in der Lage. Er schlief viel, und wenn er wirklich wach war, kämpfte er gegen die Schmerzen an. Er versuchte, möglichst lange ohne die Betäubungsmittel auszukommen und war wütend über sich selbst, dass er es nicht wirklich schaffte.   
Dr. Wood sah jeden Tag nach ihm, und fast jedes Mal, wenn er aufwachte, war Dawn in seiner Nähe. Lindsey aß und trank nur wenig. Er war sogar dazu zu müde und erschlagen. Einmal versuchte eine Schwester, ihn zum Essen zu bringen, doch er weigerte sich strikt dagegen, sich von einer wildfremden Person auch noch füttern zu lassen. Dawn tadelte ihn liebevoll für seine Starrköpfigkeit, als sie etwas später wieder in das Zimmer trat, übernahm dann aber erneut die Aufgabe, etwas Nahrung in seinen Magen zu befördern.  
  
Es dauerte über zwei Wochen, bis Lindsey wieder in das normale Zimmer zu Dawn verlegt wurde und wenigstens annähernd fit war. Immerhin war er wieder ansprechbar, auch wenn er nicht wirklich für lange Konversationen aufgelegt war. Lindsey war extrem launisch. Die Schmerzen, seine Unbeholfenheit und die Tatsache, dass noch nicht absehbar war, ob der Eingriff wirklich Erfolge erzielen würde, nervte ihn ungemein.  
  
Willow kam jeden Tag vorbei und versuchte, mit ihm zu reden, doch Lindsey blockte alles ab. Jeden Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen oder aufzumuntern, erstickte er bereits im Keim. Erst als er einmal ausflippte, als Zoe gerade bei ihnen war und das Mädchen daraufhin zu schreien anfing, wurde ihm klar, dass er etwas gegen seine Launen unternehmen musste.  
  
Lindsey versuchte es mit Lesen, Fernsehen, Musik hören und die Leute vom FBI brachten ihnen sogar eine Spielkonsole ins Zimmer, damit er Rennen fahren oder seine Aggressionen mit einer Shotgun in einem Ego-Shooter ablassen konnte, doch auch das konnte ihn nicht wirklich besänftigen. Nicht auf Dauer. Er wollte einfach raus, herumlaufen können. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, ans Bett gefesselt zu sein.  
  
Dawn hatte sich früh morgens verabschiedet und ihm erklärt, sie würde auf der Säuglingsstation nach Zoe sehen. Dann hatte sie ihm den Controller in die Hand gedrückt und grinsend erklärt, er habe das Level vom Vortag ja noch nicht beendet.  
  
„Mach sie alle kalt“, meinte sie und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann klappte die Tür und Lindsey war alleine. Minutenlang starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür. Dawn zog sich immer weiter von ihm zurück und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Eigentlich konnte sich Lindsey im Moment selbst kaum ausstehen geschweige denn ertragen. Aber so sehr er es auch versuchte, er bekam seine Wutausbrüche nicht in den Griff.   
  
Lustlos verbrachte er die nächste Stunde mit dem Spiel, aber eigentlich machte ihn das nur wieder wütend, weil er eben nicht durch verwitterte Gebäude rennen konnte. Er lag im Bett und jede Bewegung seiner Beine oder Hüften schmerzte ihn nach wie vor. Letzten Endes schaltete er den Fernseher wieder aus und knallte den Controller mit wütendem Knurren auf das Nachtkästchen.  
  
Es wurde Mittag und Dawn war noch immer nicht zurück. Langsam bekam Lindsey ein mulmiges Gefühl. War sie etwa spazieren gegangen und von Angels Leuten aufgegriffen worden? War sie erneut angeschossen worden? Oder hatte sie schlicht und ergreifend die Nase voll von ihm und hatte um ein anderes Zimmer gebeten? Doch ihre Sachen waren alle noch hier, also ging Lindsey zurück zu den ersten Szenarien, die ihm durch den Kopf geschossen waren.   
  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er es geschafft, sich in eine regelrechte Panik zu phantasieren. Er war sich fast sicher, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie blieb sonst nie so lange weg. Es musste einfach etwas passiert sein. Als eine Schwester kam und ihm und Dawn das Mittagessen brachte, hielt er es nicht länger aus und bat die Frau mit möglichst freundlichem Tonfall, einen der FBI-Agenten herein zu bitten. Charles trat sofort ein.   
  
„Irgendwelche Probleme?“   
  
„Könnte man sagen. Wo ist Dawn?“, brauste Lindsey sofort auf. Der andere Mann sah ihn verwundert an. „Wo?“, hakte Lindsey alarmiert nach.   
  
„Weißt du nicht bescheid?“  
  
„Würde ich dann nachfragen?“   
  
„Nein, natürlich. Dumme Frage. Sie wollte spazieren gehen, mit dem Baby. Aus dem Krankenhaus raus und Frischluft schnappen …“  
  
„Was? Und ihr habt sie gehen lassen? Nach allem … seid ihr bescheuert?“ Lindsey richtete sich auf und schlug die Decke beiseite. Er war tatsächlich drauf und dran, einfach aufzustehen.  
  
„Hey. Beruhig dich erst mal. Wir sind ja nicht blöd. DeEtta und Wesley sind bei ihr. Dawn ist in Sicherheit.“ Charles stürzte zu ihm und hielt ihn fest. Der Mann wirkte in seinem Anzug nicht übermäßig muskulös, doch er hatte scheinbar keine Probleme damit, Lindsey aufzuhalten. „Lindsey. Stopp!“ Charles klang für gewöhnlich freundlich, doch jetzt hatte seine Stimme einen drohenden Unterton. Lindsey holte tief Luft und ließ sich zurücksinken.   
  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er betreten. „Es ist nur … ich hab mir schon wieder die schlimmsten Horror-Szenarien ausgemalt … ich kann sie nicht verlieren, verstehst du das?“   
  
„Und Dawn ist genauso besorgt um dich. Also tu uns allen einen Gefallen und kümmere dich jetzt erst mal um dich. Ernsthaft, Lindsey. Du bist unerträglich. Gibt es denn gar nichts, womit man deine Laune wenigstens ein wenig aufpolieren könnte? Ich garantier dir nämlich, dass dir Wes eigenhändig das Maul stopft, wenn du Dawn das nächste Mal ohne Grund anfauchst.“  
  
„Ich brauch frische Luft, verdammt. Ich ersticke hier, die Decke fällt mir auf den Kopf … ich muss hier raus.“ Flehend sah er Charles an. Der Mann seufzte und nickte dann langsam.   
  
„Kann ich verstehen. Ich werde nachher mal bei Dr. Wood nachfragen, ob du nicht wenigstens im Rollstuhl raus kannst …“  
  
„Wage ich zu bezweifeln.“ Lindsey deutete auf seine Beine. Sein linkes Bein war so arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen gewesen, dass Dr. Wood einen Teil des Knochens entfernt hatte. Mit Stahlschrauben, die aus seinem Fleisch ragten und einem komplizierten Apparat an seinem Bein wurden die Knochen an Ort und Stelle gehalten und Stück für Stück auseinandergezogen, damit sie beim Nachwachsen die entstandene Lücke schließen würden. „Der lässt mich nie raus. Viel zu riskant.“  
  
„Dann frag ich wenigstens nach, wie lange du noch drin bleiben musst, okay? Und jetzt iss. Wird doch alles kalt.“   
  
„Hat Dawn gesagt, wann sie zurück sein wollte?“   
  
„Ah … nein. Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kann mal DeEtta oder Wes auf dem Handy anrufen und nachfragen, wenn du willst.“   
  
„Nein!“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sorgte damit offensichtlich für Verwirrung bei Charles. „Nein, schon gut. Sie ist ja nicht alleine. Wenn du jetzt anrufst, weiß sie, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, und kommt dann vermutlich nur deswegen schon früher zurück, als sie vorhatte …“, versuchte er seinen Ausbruch zu erklären. In Wahrheit war es ihm peinlich, dass er sich schon wieder wie ein kleines Kind aufgeführt hatte und er hoffte, dass sie es vielleicht nicht erfahren würde, wenn sie später zurück kam. Außerdem brauchte er etwas Zeit um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sich so unachtsam und schnell aufzusetzen, entpuppte sich nun als schwerer Fehler. Seine Hüfte tobte wieder einmal los.  
  
„Okay. Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Soll ich hier bleiben oder gehen?“  
  
„Nah, passt schon. Hock dich wieder zu deinem Buch oder was auch immer du da draußen machst.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich schrei schon, wenn was ist.“ Charles grinste kurz und verschwand dann mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken wieder nach draußen. Jeglicher Appetit war Lindsey gründlich vergangen. Ganz langsam zog er die Decke wieder über sich und ließ sich zurücksinken. Minutenlang lag er mit geschlossenen Augen da, atmete kontrolliert und versuchte die Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
  
Bis er sich in der Lage fühlte, endlich etwas zu essen, war das Essen wirklich schon kalt. Lustlos kaute er auf ein paar Bissen herum und schob den fast vollen Teller dann weg. Das Krankenhausessen hing ihm längst zum Hals raus.   
  
Er döste etwas vor sich hin, als ihn das Geräusch der Tür aus dem Dämmerzustand riss. Sofort war er hellwach und wandte den Blick zum Eingang. Dawn lächelte etwas zögerlich und blieb in der halb geöffneten Tür stehen. Stirnrunzelnd drückte sich Lindsey etwas hoch und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf.   
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich so lang weg war“, meinte sie leise. „War nicht geplant. Aber du musst dir doch nicht gleich solche Sorgen machen.“ Charles hatte ihn also verpetzt. Lindsey würde ein ernstes Wort mit dem größeren Mann reden müssen.   
  
„Doch muss ich“, gab er leise zurück. „Nach dem, was passiert ist … es ist einfach nicht sicher.“   
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich musste dringend was besorgen …“ Dawn senkte den Blick. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse …“ Damit trat sie ein und erst jetzt sah Lindsey den Gitarrenkoffer in ihrer Hand. Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. Lindseys Blick klebte an dem Gitarrenkoffer. Sein Gitarrenkoffer.   
  
„Warst … warst du in der Wohnung? Ich meine … Angel …“, stammelte er vor sich hin.   
  
„Nein, ich war nicht selbst dort. Ich hab jemanden gebeten, deine Gitarre zu holen. Dachte mir, das wäre ne schöne Möglichkeit für dich … Ablenkung und so und du spielst ja doch gerne und da dachte ich halt …“ Lindsey lächelte.   
  
„Dass ich mich beruhige, wenn ich mich mit meiner Gitarre beschäftige.“ Dawn nickte zögerlich. Vorsichtig schob sich Lindsey etwas höher. „Gibst du sie mir?“, flüsterte er fast schon. Dawn hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Schon immer war die Musik seine Rückzugsmöglichkeit gewesen, seine Art, mit allen Problemen klar zu kommen. Sie hatte das völlig richtig erkannt. Dawn legte den Koffer auf den Boden und öffnete die Schnallen. Behutsam hob sie das Instrument heraus, wie ein Heiligtum, und reichte es ihm.   
  
Lindsey strich sanft über die Saiten und verzog etwas das Gesicht. Sie beobachtete ihn etwas geschockt und er lachte leise.  
  
„Was ist?“ Ihre Stimme war leise, vorsichtig. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass Dawn schon seit langem auf Eierschalen herumlief, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Ständig in der Angst, dass er explodieren würde, wenn sie auch nur zur falschen Zeit den Mund aufmachte. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie trat erneut näher. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand in seine und zog sie an seine Lippen, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre weiche Haut.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Weißt du das? Du kennst mich viel zu gut. Sie ist nur etwas verstimmt. Wundert mich, dass sie noch da war. Eigentlich war ich sicher, dass Angel alles in die Schrottpresse gesteckt hat, was einmal mir gehört hat …“   
  
„Hat er vermutlich. DeEtta sagte, die Wohnung ist so gut wie leer. Nur ein paar Sachen waren noch da. Unter anderem deine Gitarre. Vermutlich wollte er sie verkaufen … Soll ich rausgehen?“ Verwirrt sah Lindsey sie an, erinnerte sich dann jedoch, dass er ihr ja ziemlich am Anfang vehement erklärt hatte, dass er nicht spielen wollte, wenn jemand zuhörte. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und fing an, die Saiten zu stimmen.  
  
„Nein. Bleib ruhig … das heißt, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich hier unbeholfen herum klimpere. Das ist ein halbes Leben her, dass ich zuletzt gespielt habe … ich bin bestimmt total eingerostet!“ Erneut verzog er das Gesicht. „Sind da auch die Liederblätter im Koffer?“, erkundigte er sich und versuchte einen Blick auf den Boden zu werfen. Rasch bückte sich Dawn und holte einen Stoß Blätter und zwei Bücher heraus, die er neben sich auf den Nachttisch legte. „Ich kann mich grade an kein einziges Lied erinnern“, murrte Lindsey.  
  
Dawn lächelte und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. Dann warf sie einen reichlich missmutigen Blick auf das Tablett auf seinem Tischchen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du hast wieder so gut wie nichts gegessen“, tadelte sie ihn sanft. „Du musst doch Hunger haben.“   
  
„Nicht wirklich … davon abgesehen schmeckt mir das Zeug nicht mehr.“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. „Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier im Krankenhaus.“ Dawn nickte bestätigend.  
  
„Pizza, Chinesisch, Burger?“, erkundigte sie sich dann.   
  
„Huh?“   
  
„Ich will, dass du was isst und wenn dir das Krankenhausessen nicht mehr schmeckt, werd ich eben dafür sorgen, dass du was anderes bekommst. Also?“   
  
„Uhm … Pizza klingt gut.“ Dawn nickte und ging zurück zur Tür. Sie bat Charles, ihnen eine Pizza zu bestellen und erklärte auch, dass ihnen beiden das Essen mittlerweile zum Hals heraus hing. Charles schien das völlig zu verstehen, denn gleich darauf hörten sie ihn telefonieren und eine Pizza bestellen.   
  
Bis die Pizza kam, versuchte Lindsey, seine reichlich lahmen und steif gewordenen Finger wieder in Gang zu bekommen und gleich nach dem Essen machte er weiter. Seine Launen schienen wie weggeblasen. Er lachte sogar wieder, scherzte mit Dawn herum.   
  
Als Willow etwas später kam, blieb sie reichlich verwundert an der Tür stehen, als Lindsey sie freundlich begrüßte, und erkundigte sich, wo der richtige Lindsey sei. Sie erklärte seine Gitarre gleich darauf zum wichtigsten Therapie-Gegenstand und schwor, dass sie jedem das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würde, der sich womöglich wegen Lärmbelästigung oder Ruhestörung beschweren würde. Es schien mehr als offensichtlich, dass Lindsey in der Musik tatsächlich neue Kraft fand. Auch er selbst fühlte sich schon nach wenigen Stunden bei weitem besser.   
  
* * *  
  
Die Gitarre wurde zu Lindseys wichtigstem Zeitvertreib. Lachend erklärte er, dass er so lange spielen würde, bis Dawn ihm das Instrument wieder wegnähme. Die junge Frau grinste nur breit und erwiderte, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass sie es je Leid würde, ihm zuzuhören und zuzusehen.  
  
Am Anfang war Lindsey fast schon unbeholfen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder mehr Sicherheit im Spiel gewann. Er verbrachte wirklich jede freie Minute damit, zu üben und zu spielen. Oft setzte sich Dawn zu ihm und summte mit und nach über drei Wochen war es Lindsey nicht mehr genug, einfach nur mitzusummen. Er sang wieder. Leise, am Anfang. Irgendwann jedoch lauter und mit mehr Sicherheit, weil er seine Umgebung völlig vergaß.  
  
Als mitten im Lied auf einmal die Tür aufging und Dr. Wood eintrat, verstummte Lindsey rasch und blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Dawn saß mit Zoe auf ihrem Bett und wandte den Blick ebenfalls dem Eindringling zu, wie Lindsey aus dem Augenwinkel sah.   
  
„Tut mir leid. War wohl etwas laut. Ich werde …“   
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nachfragen, ob du vor ein paar Patienten spielen würdest.“ Dr. Wood grinste breit.  
  
„Was? Wie … aber … Nein. Tut mir leid, das … das kann ich nicht!“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Er mag nicht vor Leuten spielen. Ich bin eine Ausnahme“, schaltete sich Dawn ein, um seine fast schon panische Reaktion zu erklären. Dr. Wood nickte, grinste dann aber.  
  
„Willow wird mich erschlagen, wenn ich das jetzt mache, aber … denkst du wirklich, das hört niemand?“ Dr. Wood wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Dann ging er zur Seite. Lindsey öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu. Vor der Tür erblickte er einige Patienten, die an der Wand lehnten oder auf Wartestühlen saßen und augenscheinlich seinem Gesang und Spiel lauschten.  
  
„Oh … mein … Gott“, murmelte er schließlich. „Das … ah … ich wollte nicht … ich meine …“   
  
„Lindsey, du bist gut. Die Leute hier haben nichts zu tun, denen geht es wie dir bis vor kurzem. Der triste Alltag nervt, einige bekommen nicht mal Besuch“, meinte der Arzt leise. „Für die wäre es etwas Besonderes, etwas worauf sie sich freuen können, wenn wir jetzt für Ende der Woche ein kleines ‚Konzert‘ ankündigen würden.“ Lindsey seufzte und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
  
„Ende der Woche, huh?“ Dr. Wood nickte nur. „Ich … Ich hab noch nie vor mehreren Leuten … weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das hinkriege …“, murmelte Lindsey erneut.   
  
„Würdest du es versuchen?“ Die Frage konnte Lindsey nicht sofort beantworten. Er war hin und her gerissen und wandte den Blick schließlich hilfesuchend zu Dawn. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und nickte leicht.   
„Okay. Ich probier‘s. Aber ich kann nichts garantieren.“  
  
„Mehr wollte ich gar nicht hören.“ Dr. Wood lachte. „Danke, Lindsey. Ich sehe mich dann mal nach einem anständigen Raum um. Ich denke, bis Ende der Woche kannst du dich zumindest wieder in einen Rollstuhl setzen … was meinst du?“ Lindsey lachte.   
  
„Keine Ahnung? Ich bin hier nicht der Arzt.“   
  
„Wie ist es mit Schmerzen?“   
  
„Bei ruckartigen Bewegungen und na ja … das da ist nicht gerade angenehm.“ Damit deutete er auf die Schrauben und die Streckvorrichtung. „Aber sonst … Geht schon viel besser.“   
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Die Tage würden wir neue Röntgenaufnahmen machen, um uns mal anzusehen, wie die Knochen jetzt aussehen. Dann kann ich auch Genaueres über das weitere Vorgehen sagen. Eigentlich bin ich auch deswegen vorbei gekommen … und dann sah ich die Patienten, die draußen am Gang standen, um zu lauschen.“ Robin Wood lachte. Lindsey spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen. Die Sache mit dem Belauschtwerden war ihm wirklich unangenehm. Er hatte bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob man ihn vor der Tür oder in den angrenzenden Zimmern hören konnte. Er nickte schweigend und der Arzt verabschiedete sich, nachdem er ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft hatte.   
  
„Ich finde es ne tolle Idee. Denk einfach nicht darüber nach, hm?“ Dawn lächelte noch immer und stand dann auf und ging zu ihm. „Tauschen?“, bot sie ihm augenzwinkernd an. Lindsey nickte und schob die Gitarre beiseite, damit Dawn ihm das Baby in die Arme legen konnte. Sie nahm das Instrument an sich und legte es auf ihr Bett. Dann nahm sie auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett Platz und machte es sich bequem.   
  
„Allein wenn ich dran denke, werde ich schon nervös“, meinte Lindsey seufzend und strich seiner Tochter über den feinen Flaum am Kopf. „Ich finde sie wächst viel zu schnell“, wechselte er dann das Thema um sich selbst etwas abzulenken. Dawn lächelte und strich ebenfalls über das Köpfchen des Babys. Zoe schlief seelenruhig. Sie interessierte so gar nicht, was ihre Eltern zu besprechen hatten.   
  
„Ja, das stimmt.“  
  
„Wenn die so weiter macht, wird sie durch die Gegend laufen, während ich noch immer im Bett rumliege oder bestenfalls im Rollstuhl sitze.“ Der Gedanke war ihm wirklich ein paar Mal durch den Kopf geschossen. So wie er sich im Moment fühlte, schien Laufen in weite Ferne gerückt und es nervte Lindsey.  
  
„Na dann … halt dich ran. Ihr beiden könnt euch ja ein Wettrennen liefern. Wer zuerst laufen kann, bekommt einen Kuss von Mama“, scherzte Dawn. Sie lächelte, doch ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie sehr wohl erkannte, dass er sich ernsthaft Gedanken um seine Mobilität machte. Lindsey schob all die störenden Gedanken und Ängste rasch beiseite und sah Dawn mit großen Augen an.   
  
„Ich will aber jetzt schon einen … als Motivation, quasi.“ Dawn lachte und küsste ihn sanft. Als sie sich von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte, hielt Lindsey die Augen noch immer geschlossen. „Hm … ja … motivierter … aber noch nicht so ganz …“ Sie stoppte sein Gebrabbel mit einem weiteren Kuss.   
  
„Na? Bist du jetzt motiviert?“, erkundigte sie sich nach einer Weile und zahllosen Küssen. Lindsey lächelte.   
„Topmotiviert“, gab er grinsend zurück.   
  
„Das wollte ich hören.“ Dawn lachte und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.   
  
* * *  
  
Lindsey war nervös. Extrem nervös. Nach den Röntgenaufnahmen hatte Dr. Wood ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie wieder mit der Krankengymnastik anfangen würden und dass er nicht länger im Bett bleiben musste. Natürlich konnte und durfte er nicht herumlaufen und Lindsey brauchte Hilfe, um vom Bett in den Rollstuhl zu kommen, aber es fühlte sich durchaus gut an, das Zimmer wieder verlassen zu können.   
  
Wesley war gerade bei ihnen im Zimmer und half ihm aus dem Bett. In weniger als einer Stunde würde er im Aufenthaltsraum der Station vor einigen Patienten spielen. Lindsey bedankte sich bei Wesley für die Hilfe, der daraufhin erklärte, er würde ihn wieder in Ruhe lassen. Doch Lindsey bat um einen Spaziergang in den Garten.   
  
„Ich brauch dringend frische Luft und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen … ist das möglich? Nur kurz.“ Wesley sah ihn einen Moment eindringlich an und nickte dann langsam.   
  
„Okay. Ich werde dich begleiten. Bleib bitte in meiner Nähe.“   
  
„Hab nicht vor abzuhauen“, gab Lindsey lachend zurück. Eigentlich wollte Dawn auch mit, aber Wesley bat sie, lieber im Zimmer zu bleiben. Er redete etwas von weiteren Anschlägen und möglichen Problemen und dass es dumm wäre, Angel derartig in die Hände zu spielen und ihm beide so leicht auszuliefern. Daraufhin wollte Dawn eigentlich, dass Lindsey auch lieber im Gebäude blieb, weil ihr Wesley tatsächlich ziemliche Angst gemacht hatte, mit seinen Aussagen, doch Lindsey bestand darauf, zehn Minuten die Sonne zu sehen und am Ende gab sie sich geschlagen.   
  
Er kehrte tatsächlich nach ein paar Minuten zurück, gab Dawn und Zoe einen Kuss zur Begrüßung und erklärte, dass er die restliche Zeit noch mit Üben verbringen wollte. Dawn legte Zoe in ihr Bettchen, trat hinter seinen Rollstuhl und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie hauchte sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals und seine Wangen und erklärte ihm, dass sie vollstes Vertrauen in ihn hatte und ihn begleiten würde und er würde mit Sicherheit ganz großartig spielen.   
  
Lindsey war ihr dankbar für den Zuspruch, auch wenn es nicht wirklich gegen seine Nervosität half. Tatsächlich kam Dawn mit, als er aufbrach, um in den Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen. Und sie nahm Zoe mit.  
  
* * *  
  
Es dauerte in etwa drei Lieder, bis Lindsey seine Nervosität einigermaßen überwunden hatte. Von da an spielte er fehlerfrei und verlor sich immer mehr in der Musik. Nach vier weiteren Liedern dachte er gar nicht mehr darüber nach, wer ihm alles zuhörte, ignorierte völlig, dass immer mehr Leute dazu kamen, und hatte das Gefühl, wirklich für sich, Dawn und Zoe zu spielen. Alle anderen waren nur zufällig hier.   
  
Der Beifall wurde mit jedem Lied lauter und er traute sich dann auch an die komplizierteren Sachen, die er eigentlich gar nicht hatte spielen wollen, aus Angst, Fehler zu machen. Lindsey fühlte sich wohl, er war wirklich glücklich. Und für einen winzigen Moment hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass gleich etwas passieren würde. Etwas Schreckliches.   
  
Rasch schüttelte er die Gedanken wieder ab, doch als er den Blick hob, glaubte er, sein Herz stünde für einen Augenblick still, ehe es schmerzhaft heftig zu schlagen anfing und Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, dass es jeden Augenblick aus seiner Brust springen würde. Dort, in der offenen Tür vor ihm stand Angel und grinste ihn hämisch an.   
  
„Lindsey. Alles in Ordnung?“ Die Stimme von Robin Wood bohrte sich in sein Bewusstsein. Lindsey blinzelte und Angel war verschwunden. „Lindsey.“  
  
„Hey, was … was ist los mit dir?“ Willow. Sie kam auf ihn zu, drehte sich um und starrte auf die offene Tür. Da war niemand. „Lindsey. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“   
  
„Angel“, flüsterte er. „Ich dachte … ich dachte, ich hätte Angel gesehen.“   
  
„Hey, der Kerl ist hinter Gittern. Keine Sorge, Lindsey. Der kommt nicht raus. Okay?“ Charles kam jetzt auch auf ihn zu.   
  
„Vermutlich war das jetzt einfach etwas zu viel für dich.“ Dr. Wood legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, du solltest zurück in dein Zimmer und dich ein wenig hinlegen. Ruh dich aus.“   
  
„Ja. Ich denke … ja.“ Lindsey nickte rasch. „Dawn?“ Verwirrt sah er sich um.  
  
„Ich bin hier, Lindsey.“ Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm. Erleichtert atmete Lindsey auf. Charles klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken und löste die Bremsen. Er schob Lindsey vor sich in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Mann. Du bist sicher. Angel ist wirklich nicht hier. Ganz sicher.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Seine Hände klammerten sich an seine Gitarre und er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Draußen auf dem Gang war es etwas dunkler und er zuckte zusammen, als er glaubte, den Lauf einer Pistole im Dämmerlicht ausmachen zu können.  
  
„Charles.“ Lindsey wollte aufspringen, flüchten, sich zur Seite schmeißen, aus der Schussbahn der Kugel gelangen. Irgendetwas, doch Charles hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Hey, was ist denn? Glaub mir doch, Mann. Angel ist eingesperrt, der kommt da nicht raus. Er ist nicht hier.“   
  
„Nein. Aber ich bin hier.“ Spike grinste ihn an, als er einen Schritt vor trat. „Hallo Kleiner.“  
  
Lindsey konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nicht einmal schreien. Sein Blick war auf den Lauf der Waffe gerichtet und er war unfähig, auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Welt drehte sich plötzlich, er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, Schüsse erklangen, Menschen schrien und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.


	25. Chapter 25

Sein Blick klärte sich sofort wieder. Er lag auf dem Boden, zusammen mit dem Rollstuhl und seiner Gitarre, die wie durch ein Wunder unbeschadet geblieben war. Leider konnte er das von sich selbst nicht behaupten. Seine Hüfte schmerzte, seine Schulter pochte und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Charles musste ihn umgeworfen haben, um ihn aus der Flugbahn der Kugel zu bekommen und so wie es sich anfühlte, hatte er sich dabei böse den Kopf gestoßen.   
  
Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Noch immer erklangen Geschrei und eine ihm bekannte Stimme, die immer wieder „Nicht schießen. Bitte! Meine Waffe liegt da vorne. Nicht schießen!“ rief. Wesley stand in der Tür, die Waffe auf den Boden gerichtet und von Spike sah er nur noch die Beine. Stimmen am Gang schrien den anderen Mann an, dass er sich auf den Boden legen sollte. Er hörte Zoe schreien und ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter.  
  
„Dawn? Dawn! Zoe!“ Lindsey versuchte sich aufzurappeln und das Pochen in seiner Hüfte wurde schlimmer.   
  
„Hier. Lindsey!“ Er drehte sich in ihre Richtung und sah, dass DeEtta Kramer sich vor Dawn und das Baby postiert hatte. „Lasst mich zu ihm. Bitte.“   
  
„Erst wenn ich von Wes und den anderen Entwarnung bekomme.“ DeEttas Stimme war hart. Sie duldete keine Widerrede. „Wes?“   
  
„Alles klar. Beide entwaffnet und in Gewahrsam.“ Wesley nickte durch die offene Tür. Hinter ihm hörte er verhaltenes Stöhnen. Lindsey kämpfte einen Moment gegen den Rollstuhl an, bis er sich davon befreit hatte und sich aufrichten konnte. Charles lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt am Boden in einer Lache aus Blut. Dr. Wood kniete neben ihm, so dass Lindsey nicht erkennen konnte, wie schlimm der andere Mann verwundet war. Dawn stürzte zu ihm und warf sich regelrecht an seine Brust.   
  
„Himmel, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du verletzt?“   
  
„Nein, ich … ich denke nicht … Scheiße! Was ist passiert?“   
  
„Spike tauchte in der Tür auf, Charles hat dich umgeschmissen und seine Waffe gezückt, wurde dann aber von Spikes Schuss getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert. Dann hat Spike die Waffe wieder auf dich gerichtet und dann hörte man einen Schuss und er taumelte zur Seite. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte auch Wes seine Waffe in der Hand und ist nach draußen gestürzt. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht … und du bist sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist? Sah aus, als hättest du dir böse den Kopf …“ Sie strich sanft über seinen Kopf und Lindsey zuckte zischend weg.   
  
„Ah ja … Kopf gestoßen. Uhu. Charles? Alles klar?“   
  
„Nur ein Kratzer, Mann. Keine … au!“   
  
„Nicht ganz so ungefährlich, wie er sagt, aber wir sind hier ja im Krankenhaus. Tara? Geben Sie bescheid, dass ich einen freien OP und ein Team brauche. So schnell wie möglich.“ Die junge Frau nickte rasch und eilte nach draußen. Ein Pfleger kam und half Lindsey vom Boden hoch und in den Stuhl zurück. „Ist dir schlecht? Warst du bewusstlos?“   
  
„Kurz schwarz vor Augen, aber nicht wirklich bewusstlos, denke ich. Kann vom Aufprall und den Schmerzen her gewesen sein …“, gab Lindsey knapp zurück. „Schlecht ist mir nicht.“ Der Arzt nickte und blickte kurz zu ihm.   
  
„Was macht die Hüfte?“ Sein Tonfall war durchaus mitfühlend.   
  
„Pocht.“ Lindsey zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Aber wenn ich mir überlege, dass ich jetzt tot wäre, wenn mich Charles nicht umgeworfen hätte … nehm ich das gerne in Kauf.“ Dr. Wood nickte erneut, Charles murmelte was von wegen es tue ihm leid, doch seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so fest wie noch einen Moment zuvor.   
  
„Sollte dir doch noch schlecht werden, will ich das wissen, verstanden? Oder wenn sonst irgendetwas sein sollte. Du gibst sofort einer Schwester Bescheid, wenn etwas ist.“ Lindsey nickte und rollte dann aus dem Weg, als Männer mit einer fahrbahren Bahre herein gerollt kamen. Charles wurde darauf gehoben und aus dem Raum geschoben.   
  
„Dawn, Lindsey? Kommt. Ich bringe euch in euer Zimmer.“ Lindsey wehrte sich nicht einmal, als Willow ihn aus dem Raum schob. Spike lag am Boden und hielt sich die Seite. Niemand machte sich wirklich Mühe, ihn sofort zu versorgen. Offensichtlich war die Wunde nicht wirklich schlimm. Anders als bei Charles. Lindsey hoffte wirklich, der Mann würde überleben. Er verdankte ihm sein Leben. Das war ihm klar. DeEtta begleitete sie. Auf dem Gang passierten sie den zweiten Mann, der festgenommen worden war. Jetzt konnte Lindsey auch die Stimme einordnen. Es war Oz.   
  
„Dawn! Es geht dir gut. Gott sei Dank. Es tut mir so leid. Wirklich. Ich hatte keine Wahl.“   
  
„Warte“, stieß Lindsey hervor und stoppte den Rollstuhl. „Was hast du gesagt?“   
  
„Lindsey, ich … es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich wusste ja nicht …“   
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“ Lindseys Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Du warst es also? Du hast auf Dawn geschossen?“ Oz nickte schwach und senkte den Blick.   
  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl“, wiederholte er leise. „Spike wollte es selbst machen und er hätte den Job erledigt, das war mir klar. Ich … ich wollte sie nicht treffen. Ich war zu nervös, hab daneben gezielt. Scheiße, Mann … es tut mir wirklich so leid. Aber … es ist ja gut gegangen, nicht wahr? Dawn lebt …“ Er nickte in Richtung Zoe. „Und das Baby ist wohl auch in Ordnung und …“   
  
Lindsey kochte. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf Oz gestürzt und ihm das Genick gebrochen oder ihn zusammengeschlagen, bis er seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr wusste. Er hörte, dass Willow etwas zu ihm sagte, aber er achtete nicht darauf.   
  
„Es tut dir leid?“, erkundigte er sich mit schneidender Stimme und richtete sich auf. Schmerz schoss durch seine Beine bis hoch zu seinen Hüften, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Auch dass Dawn, Willow und DeEtta ihn anflehten, sich wieder hinzusetzen, ignorierte er vollkommen. „Es tut dir leid, huh?“ Mit eisigem Blick fixierte er Oz. Der Mann nickte zögerlich.   
  
„Ich musste abdrücken. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht …“   
  
„Du verdammter Arsch! Du schießt auf meine Frau! Du bringst sie und das Baby in Lebensgefahr und alles, was dir dazu einfällt ist, es tut dir leid?“ Lindsey wünschte sich wirklich, die wenigen Schritte machen zu können, um Oz zu packen und ihn zu schütteln, ihm zumindest einen einzigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Aber ihm war klar, dass er das nicht schaffen würde. Es kostete ihn schon all seine Kraft, überhaupt stehen zu bleiben und er merkte wohl, dass seine Beine längst zitterten, von der Anstrengung und auch die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer.   
  
„Ich hab Spike davon abgehalten, dich zu killen … ich hab ihn angeschossen … ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll, Lindsey. Dawn … ich … ich bitte ja nicht, dass ihr mir verzeiht … ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht wollte …“   
  
„Sag gegen Angel aus“, knurrte Dawn finster. „Das würde zeigen, dass du es wirklich bereust. Komm Lindsey. Er ist es nicht wert.“ Lindsey war ihr eigentlich wirklich dankbar. Mit der Aussage, mit diesem Satz, gab sie ihm die Möglichkeit, sich wieder zu setzen und den Rückzug anzutreten, ohne dass er zeigen musste, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, weil sein Zustand es ihm nicht ermöglichte, das zu tun, was er wirklich wollte. Er nickte knapp und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken. Es kostete ihn viel Konzentration, um seinen Blick starr zu halten und nicht vor Schmerzen das Gesicht zu verziehen, aber er schaffte es.   
  
Erst als sie im Zimmer waren, verzog Lindsey das Gesicht und ließ sich nach vorne sinken. Mit zitternder Hand umfasste er sein rechtes Sprunggelenk und atmete langsam durch.   
  
„Au“, murmelte er geknickt.   
  
„Das war verdammt dumm, Lindsey. Ich hoffe nur, das hat keinen nachteiligen Effekt auf den Heilungsprozess oder sonst etwas. Ich werde es Robin auf jeden Fall petzen, damit er entscheiden kann, ob du dir damit jetzt vielleicht geschadet hast!“ Willow war wirklich aufgebracht und das half ihm gerade so gar nicht. Lindsey war selbst klar, dass es dumm gewesen war. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Wie hätte er sitzen bleiben sollen, nachdem er endlich erfahren hatte, wer auf Dawn geschossen hatte?   
  
„Willow … kannst du mir später den Kopf waschen? Bitte“, murmelte er leise und blieb einfach in der geduckten Haltung. Natürlich konnte er die Schmerzen nicht verschwinden lassen, aber er hatte längst beschlossen, sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen, bis sie einigermaßen abgeklungen waren.   
  
„Schmerzen?“ Jetzt war ihr Tonfall doch um einiges sanfter. Lindsey nickte zögerlich und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um sie anzusehen, denn längst war sie neben ihm auf die Knie gegangen.   
  
„Ich weiß, dass es dumm war, okay? Wusste ich in dem Moment, als ich aufgestanden bin … aber ich konnte nicht anders.“ Willow seufzte und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.  
  
„Schön. Ich seh mal, ob ich wen auftreiben kann, der dir was gegen die Schmerzen geben kann.“ Damit richtete sie sich auf und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer.   
  
„Willst du dich nicht lieber hinlegen?“, erkundigte sich Dawn sanft, doch Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Will mich jetzt nicht bewegen“, gab er leise zurück.   
  
„Sicher?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Na gut.“ Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Scheiße.“   
  
„M-hm. Bei dir alles klar soweit?“ Er richtete sich auf und sah Dawn aufmerksam an. Sie nickte langsam. „Sicher?“   
  
„Ich … keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, ich steh noch unter Schock … das ging alles so schnell!“ Lindsey nickte. Er wusste recht genau, wie sie sich fühlte. Sein Puls raste noch immer und er glaubte, jeden Moment zu explodieren, weil so viel in ihm vorging und er nichts davon wirklich fassen oder benennen konnte. „Ich dachte, das war‘s. Ich hab fest damit gerechnet, dass ich demnächst an deinem Grab stehen und Rosen auf deinen Sarg werfen würde“, flüsterte Dawn auf einmal und brach in Tränen aus. Zoe hatte sie in ihr Bettchen gelegt und das Baby war wohl eingeschlafen, nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte. Schluchzend schlug die junge Frau die Hände vors Gesicht.   
  
Lindsey richtete sich auf und rollte zum Bett. Er zog die Bremsen an und holte tief Luft, ehe er sich aufrichtete, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Wieder protestierten seine Beine und erneut ignorierte er das Stechen. Als er neben ihr saß, zog er sie in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.   
  
„Ja, ich dachte auch, dass es vorbei ist. Glück gehabt.“ Seine Stimme war sanft. Fieberhaft überlegte Lindsey, was er sagen konnte, um sie zu beruhigen.   
  
„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Lindsey“, presste sie unter Schluchzen hervor. „Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr. Das ist alles zu viel und zu schnell und …“   
  
„Sch. Dawn, beruhige dich.“ Leider wusste er sehr genau, was sie meinte. Wie oft hatte er schon gesagt, dass er nicht mehr konnte, keine Kraft mehr hatte? Wie oft schon hatte er genau das gleiche gedacht, wie Dawn in diesem Moment und warum dachte er es jetzt nicht? Woher nahm er wieder die Kraft, hier zu sitzen, sie in den Armen zu halten und ihr zu erklären, dass sie es schaffen würden. Das Interessanteste daran war, dass er es selbst glaubte.   
  
* * *  
  
Charles würde überleben, teilte ihnen Robin Wood noch am gleichen Abend mit. Spike würde auch überlegen und sich vor Gericht verantworten müssen, wie DeEtta ihnen erklärte. Sie und Wesley waren nicht gerade fröhlich, aber das war nachvollziehbar, nachdem kurz zuvor ihr Partner angeschossen worden war.   
  
Willow verbrachte den ganzen Abend bei ihnen und versuchte, ihnen über den Schock hinweg zu helfen und tatsächlich fühlte sich zumindest Lindsey etwas ruhiger, als sie spät abends das Zimmer verließ. Auch Dawn meinte, dass es gut gewesen war, mit Willow zu reden und sie schliefen beide recht gut, bis auf die gelegentlichen Störungen, die Zoe verursachte, wenn sie Hunger bekam.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen DeEtta und Wesley und erklärten ihnen mit grimmigen Gesichtern, dass es Zeit war, die Sachen zu packen.   
  
„Wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen. Spike ist äußerst unkooperativ, aber Oz hat verlauten lassen, dass noch mindestens fünf Leute dort draußen unterwegs sind, die wissen, dass ihr hier seid und den Auftrag haben, die Sache zu beenden, sollten sie nichts von Spike hören. Sieht aus, als habe er die Führung der übrigen Los Muertos übernommen. Wir bringen euch noch heute hier raus.“ DeEtta wirkte nervös.   
  
„Hier sind eure Ausweise. DeEtta und ich werden mit Dawn in eine Wohnung in der Nähe des Reha-Zentrums einziehen, in dem wir dich untergebracht haben. Es wird eine längere und anstrengende Reise. Wir wollen kein Aufsehen erregen, also werden wir mit einem Auto fahren und nicht fliegen. Es wird eine lange Reise.“   
  
„Wohin?“ Lindsey nahm den Ausweis entgegen und sah Wesley fragend an.   
  
„Englewood, Colorado. Craig Hospital. Das ist ein wirklich gutes Krankenhaus mit viel Erfahrung in Rehabilitation. Du bist dort in guten Händen.“ Lindsey stieß die Luft aus.   
  
„Colorado? Wir sind dann … wie lange unterwegs?“   
  
„Zwei Tage mindestens. Eher mehr. Wir werden relativ viele Pausen einlegen, vor allem auch wegen Zoe. Packt nur das Nötigste. Wir werden ein Englewood neue Sachen kaufen. Je weniger Gepäck, desto besser.“ DeEtta lächelte.   
  
„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir uns aufteilen? Ich mit dem Auto und Dawn kommt mit dem Flieger nach?“ Lindsey blickte fragend zwischen den beiden Agenten hin und her.   
  
„Hey! Ich hab da wohl auch noch was zu melden, huh? Ich flieg doch nicht mit Zoe alleine und du hockst drei Tage lang dumm im Auto herum“, beschwerte sich Dawn sogleich.   
  
„Ich denke doch nur an Zoe. Ein Flug wäre viel schneller.“   
  
„Ich wäre aber lieber im Auto unterwegs, Lindsey. Wirklich. Überleg mal, wenn sie im Flieger Theater macht, kann ich nicht wirklich aus. Wenn sie im Auto auf einmal zu schreien anfängt und sich nicht beruhigen lässt, können wir irgendwo halten, bis sie sich beruhigt. Ich glaube wirklich, dass das für Zoe und mich weniger anstrengend wäre, als ein Flug.“   
  
„War ja nur eine Idee.“ Lindsey gab sich geschlagen und warf dann einen Blick auf seinen Ausweis. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah dann wieder zu den beiden Agenten auf.   
  
„Michael Smith, huh?“ Er grinste. „Ein absoluter Allerweltsname!“  
  
„Das ist auch Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen. Je verbreiteter der Name, desto schwieriger ist es für jeden verbliebenen Los Muertos, euch aufzuspüren.“  
  
„Hey, Moment mal … Mary Smith? Bin ich dann seine Schwester oder was?“   
  
„Uhm … wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen …“ Wesley räusperte sich.   
  
„Ihr seid verheiratet. Zumindest eure neuen Identitäten sind es. Auf dem Papier. Heiratsurkunde, Geburtsurkunde für eure Tochter … Du hast bisher als Bankangestellter gearbeitet, ihr habt euch vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt und letztes Jahr geheiratet. Sehr romantisch, die Hochzeit. Du bist übrigens schon 25, Dawn. Wir wollen Risiken vermeiden, dass jemand eure Hochzeit womöglich hinterfragt und Lindsey, du bist dieses Jahr im Januar 30 geworden. Wir haben auch Geburtsurkunden für euch und alles. Teil des Zeugenschutz-Programms.“   
  
„Ahm ... Okay …“   
  
„Ihr habt auf der Fahrt mehr als genug Zeit, um eure Geschichten abzustimmen. Hochzeit, Kennenlernen, das erste Date … ihr müsst euch ein neues Leben aus den Fingern saugen, das möglichst nichts mit eurem tatsächlichen Leben zu tun hat.“   
  
„Schön und wie erklär ich neugierigen Menschen mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild?“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. „Allen Ernstes. Wenn ich mir für jede Narbe eine Geschichte einfallen lassen muss …“   
  
„Du hattest einen schweren Unfall. Du warst gerade an einer Kreuzung, ein Lastwagen war im Begriff in die Straße einzubiegen, als plötzlich von hinten ein Betrunkener mit einem Kleintransporter kam und dich mit voller Kraft unter den Laster geschoben hat, der auch nicht sofort bremsen konnte und dich in deinem Auto noch etwas mitgeschliffen hat. Es war heiß, du hattest nur eine kurze Hose an und ein offenes Hemd. Das splitternde Glas hat dir die Haut zerschrammt, und du warst eingeklemmt, dabei wurden dir die Beine regelrecht zerschmettert. Ganz zu schweigen von gebrochenen Rippen und einem schweren Schädeltrauma, das zu einer Amnesie geführt hat. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du überhaupt noch lebst.“  
  
„Ah … klingt ganz danach, ja. Himmel. Wie lange arbeitet ihr schon daran? Das habt ihr euch doch nicht alles vergangene Nacht ausgedacht?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Wir hatten ja gesagt, dass ihr beide in ein Zeugenschutz-Programm kommen würdet. Die Vorbereitungen dafür laufen schon länger. Wir mussten die Bemühungen jetzt nur etwas beschleunigen.“ Wesley lächelte.   
  
„Wir fahren heute Nacht los.“   
  
„Was ist mit Angel und der Verhandlung?“ Dawn war aufgestanden und näher getreten. Noch immer hielt sie ihren Ausweis in der Hand und blickte immer wieder darauf.   
  
„Die Vorverhandlung beginnt in drei Wochen. Ihr beiden seid Kronzeugen. Wenn ihr Glück habt, müsst ihr nicht aussagen, falls doch … das wird dauern. Angel hat viel Geld und kann sich die besten Anwälte des Landes leisten. Das wird unter Garantie eine lange Verhandlung.“ DeEtta seufzte. „Aber wir hoffen ernsthaft, dass ihn seine Anwälte auch nicht retten können. Der Mann gehört hinter Gitter. Lebenslänglich.“   
  
In dem Punkt waren sie sich alle einig. Nachdem sie noch ein paar Sachen besprochen hatten, gingen DeEtta und Wesley um Lindsey und Dawn Zeit zum Packen zu lassen, wie sie sagten. Die beiden saßen im Zimmer und rührten sich eine geraume Weile nicht. Das waren eine Menge Informationen gewesen, die sie erst noch verdauen mussten. Als etwas später Willow kam und ihnen ihre Handynummer gab und meinte, sie könnten jederzeit anrufen, wenn sie Probleme hätten, welcher Art auch immer, wurde ihnen erst so richtig bewusst, dass sie Abschied nehmen mussten. Auch Dr. Wood kam später noch und verabschiedete sich von Lindsey, gab ihm noch einige Hinweise mit auf den Weg und wünschte ihm viel Erfolg und alles erdenklich Gute für die Reha. Die Säuglingsstation stattete sie noch mit einigen Grundmaterialien für Zoe aus und dann gab es nichts weiter zu tun, als zu warten.   
  
Am frühen Abend besuchten sie Charles, der für die Umstände eigentlich recht munter und fit wirkte. Lindsey bedankte sich mehrmals bei ihm, wohl wissend, dass er längst im Leichenschauhaus liegen würde, wenn Charles nicht so schnell reagiert hätte. Der Mann wünschte ihnen ebenfalls alles Gute und versprach, nachzukommen, sobald sie ihn aus dem Krankenhaus lassen würden. Lachend erklärte er Lindsey, dass er sich auch zur Reha anmelden und dann mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen würde.   
  
Spät abends, es war bereits nach elf Uhr und Dawn war längst müde und gähnte immer wieder, kam Wesley, um ihre Sachen in den Wagen zu packen. Dann kehrte er zurück, in Begleitung zwei weiterer Agenten.   
  
„Es ist Zeit. Mr. Und Mrs. Smith, darf ich bitten?“ Damit wies er einladend auf die Tür und Dawn hob Zoe aus dem Bettchen und ging los, dicht gefolgt von Lindsey. Das Auto war eine geräumige Familienkutsche und Lindsey war wirklich dankbar dafür. Wesley und ein weiterer Mann halfen ihm ins Auto und luden sowohl den Rollstuhl als auch Krücken in den Kofferraum zu ihren übrigen Habseligkeiten. Für Zoe hatten sie einen Babysitz im Auto. Dawn, Zoe und Lindsey saßen hinten, DeEtta und Wesley vorne. Und dann ging die Reise auch schon los.   
  
Immer wieder blickte Wesley in den Rückspiegel und auch DeEtta sah sich ständig aufmerksam um. Lindsey war sofort klar, dass sie sichergehen wollten, dass sie von niemandem verfolgt wurden und auch er kam nicht umhin, immer wieder nach hinten zu blicken. Auch Dawn wandte sich irgendwann um und starrte nach draußen, während sie die Stadt verließen. Sie wirkte alles andere als glücklich.   
  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“ Lindsey suchte ihren Blick, doch Dawn konnte sich wohl nicht so wirklich von der Stadt losreißen.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht … ich meine … ich kenne nur L.A. Das war meine Heimat, verstehst du?“   
  
„Heimweh?“   
  
„Irgendwie schon, aber ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht wirklich, wonach. Ich meine … meine Mutter hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet, ich habe eigentlich kein zu Hause, das ich hinter mir lassen würde und doch … die Stadt war mir vertraut …“  
  
„Angst?“ Lindsey lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah sie fragend an. Dawn zögerte und nickte dann langsam. „Komm her.“ Lächelnd zog er sie an sich. „Wir schaffen das, hörst du? Das verspreche ich dir. Und jetzt schlaf erst mal. Du bist doch schon müde.“ Natürlich war das ein seltsames Versprechen. Wie konnte er so etwas überhaupt versprechen? Er hatte keinerlei Einfluss darauf. Doch Dawn schienen seine Worte durchaus zu beruhigen, denn sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Wenig später teilte ihm ihr ruhiger Atem mit, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.   
  
* * *  
  
Die Fahrt war äußerst anstrengend gewesen. Sowohl für DeEtta und Wesley, die sich am Steuer abgewechselt hatten, als auch für Dawn, Zoe und Lindsey. Trotz der vielen Pausen, die sie einlegten, war Zoe irgendwann nahezu ungenießbar. Man merkte deutlich, dass sie die Aufregung und die Sorgen ihrer Eltern spürte. Dawn war mittlerweile einfach nur noch lustlos und wollte endlich das Ziel erreichen und Lindsey hatte die Nase gestrichen voll vom Sitzen und Autofahren. Bei kürzeren Pausen musste er oft im Auto sitzen bleiben, während alle anderen ausstiegen und sich die Beine vertraten. Alles, was er machen konnte, war die Tür zu öffnen und seine Beine etwas zu strecken. Es war gerade bei kürzeren Stopps zu viel Aufwand, den Rollstuhl herauszunehmen und die Krücken hatte ihm Dr. Wood zwar mitgegeben, hatte aber mit ernstem Gesicht erklärt, dass er bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen solle und die seien nur dazu gedacht, ihm beim ein und Aussteigen zu helfen oder damit er mal einen kurzen Moment einfach nur stehen konnte, ohne gleich sein volles Gewicht auf den Beinen halten zu müssen.   
  
Als sie endlich das Ziel erreichten, fuhren sie zuerst zu der Wohnung, in der Dawn bleiben würde, zusammen mit den beiden FBI-Agenten. Es war schon spät am Nachmittag und sie meinten, dass Lindsey diese Nacht ebenfalls in der Wohnung verbringen sollte. Sie würden ihn morgen ins Krankenhaus bringen und dort einchecken.   
  
Leider war die Wohnung alles andere als rollstuhlgerecht. Lindsey sehnte sich nach einer Dusche, aber als er das sagte, wurde er von allen Anwesenden mit strengen Blicken bedacht.   
  
„Du weißt, was Dr. Wood gesagt hat, Lindsey. Du sollst nicht länger als ein paar Minuten stehen und dann nur mit den Krücken. Wie willst du da duschen können?“ Lindsey stöhnte genervt auf und löste die Bremsen.   
  
„Bringt mich ins Krankenhaus. Die sind wenigstens auf Krüppel und Behinderte vorbereitet!“, murrte er missmutig. Eigentlich wäre er ja gerne nach draußen geflohen, aber gleich vor der Haustür befanden sich fünf Stufen und er war nicht experimentierfreudig und lebensmüde genug, um zu versuchen, die Stufen alleine zu überwinden. Also verkroch er sich in das Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Etwas später ging die Tür wieder auf, doch Lindsey wandte sich nicht um.   
  
„Darf ich reinkommen?“ Es war Dawn. Lindsey seufzte leise.   
  
„Natürlich. Ist schließlich dein Schlafzimmer.“ Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen. „Wir waren drei Tage auf engen Raum zusammengesperrt und in keinem der Motels konnte ich duschen, verdammt. Ich will mich auch mal wieder wie ein Mensch fühlen.“   
  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht mit den Fingern schnippen und alles ist wieder gut. Ich will ja versuchen, dir zu helfen, Lindsey. Sag mir nur, was ich machen kann.“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern.   
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich schlafe auf dem Sofa. Ich stinke.“  
  
„Das denkst du dir so, mein Lieber. Hast du den Verstand verloren? Meinst du allen Ernstes, ich lasse zu, dass du auf dem Sofa schläfst, wenn ich endlich mal wieder die Gelegenheit hätte, mich in deine Arme zu kuscheln? Die Krankenhausbetten sind mir schon dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen, weil die so schrecklich schmal sind.“   
  
„Aber ich stinke.“   
  
„Tust du nicht. Du bildest dir das nur wieder ein. Davon abgesehen: Wenn du drauf bestehst, komm ich mit ins Bad und helf dir beim Waschen. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, also stell dich jetzt bloß nicht an.“ Lindsey sah sie einen Moment richtig geschockt an, ehe er lächeln musste.   
  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du so entschlossen bist.“   
  
„Heißt das, ich habe gewonnen?“ Lindsey nickte lächelnd. „Gut. Dann komm. DeEtta und Wesley passen auf Zoe auf. In spätestens einer Stunde wird sie vermutlich Hunger haben. Also erledigen wir das entweder gleich oder nachdem ich die Kleine gefüttert habe.   
  
„Gleich.“ Lindsey nickte und begleitete Dawn dann in das Badezimmer. Wenigstens war es einigermaßen geräumig.  
  
* * *  
  
DeEtta hatte gekocht. Richtig gut gekocht. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatte sich Lindsey so richtig voller Appetit den Bauch vollgeschlagen und dementsprechend fühlte er sich danach auch, als stünde er kurz davor, zu platzen.   
  
Sie gingen alle früh ins Bett. Für Zoe hatten sie ein Kinderbettchen besorgt, das auch im Schlafzimmer stand. Lindsey und Dawn teilten sich das geräumige Ehebett. Lindsey lag auf dem Rücken und Dawn hatte sich wie so oft an ihn gekuschelt. Es fühlte sich gut an, richtig. So sollte es sein. Sie hatte ihm wirklich gefehlt, ihre Nähe und ihre Art, ihn im Halbschlaf sanft zu streicheln. Plötzlich drückte sie sich hoch und sah ihn im Schein einer kleinen Lampe in der Ecke an.   
  
„Lindsey?“   
  
„Michael“   
  
„Huh?“   
  
„Ich heiße jetzt Michael und du Mary. Je eher wir uns daran gewöhnen, desto besser. Wir dürfen uns in der Öffentlichkeit auf keinen Fall mit unseren richtigen Namen ansprechen, hörst du? Wenn das die falschen Leute hören, bekommen wir Probleme. Davon abgesehen wirft das viel zu viele Fragen auf.“   
  
„Okay. Michael. Darf ich dich jetzt trotzdem was fragen?“   
  
„Natürlich Mary.“ Er lächelte.   
  
„Hast du das eigentlich ernst gemeint? Ich meine, was du zu Oz gesagt hast?“   
  
„Uhm … was hab ich denn gesagt? Dass er sich was Besseres einfallen lassen soll als ‚Tut mir leid‘? Natürlich war das ernst gemeint …“   
  
„Nicht das.“ Dawn seufzte und setzte sich auf. „Ich meine …“   
  
„Was denn?“ Verwirrt blickte er zu ihr hoch und noch verwirrter war Lindsey, als sie sich etwas von ihm weg drehte.   
  
„Du hast mich als deine Frau bezeichnet.“   
  
„Was? Hab ich?“ Sie nickte leicht. „Oh Gott, das … das tut mir leid! Ich wollte ja nicht … Ich meine, das war nicht so gemeint …“   
  
„Oh.“ Dawn wirkte ernsthaft enttäuscht und rutschte sogar ein kleines Stück von ihm weg. „Okay.“ Lindseys Magen krampfte und sein Herz fing an zu rasen. Er hatte ja eigentlich nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollen, als würde er sie nicht heiraten wollen. Aber andererseits war es ja nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu irgendwas drängen zu wollen. Davon abgesehen hatte er nicht vor, im Rollstuhl zu heiraten. Gedanken wie diese waren ihm tatsächlich in den vergangenen Wochen immer öfter durch den Kopf geschossen. Nicht bewusst, aber als er jetzt darüber nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass er sie in Gedanken tatsächlich als seine Frau sah.   
  
„Dawn …“   
  
„Mary.“   
  
„Nein. Dawn.“ Er setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf, zog vorsichtig ein Bein an. „Ich wollte jetzt nicht den Eindruck erwecken als wollte ich nicht … ich meine … es ist ja nicht so …“ Lindsey verstummte und fluchte innerlich. Warum fühlte er sich immer wie ein inkompetenter Idiot, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging und darum, sie auszudrücken? Vor allem, wenn es ihm wichtig war und die Sache sich um Dawn drehte, schien er sämtliche Fähigkeiten zu normaler Sprache zu verlieren. Er holte tief Luft.   
  
„Lassen wir das.“   
  
„Nein. Nein, bitte. Dawn. Sieh mich an.“ Sie seufzte und wandte ihm dann das Gesicht zu, sah ihn fragend und erwartungsvoll an und wieder fluchte Lindsey insgeheim. Wie sollte er da noch ein anständiges Wort hervorbringen, wenn sie ihn so ansah! „Ich … ich will nicht … ich meine, ich wollte nicht … also … ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich mit so einem Satz auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen oder …“ Wieder wandte sie sich ab. „Dawn! Himmel, lass mich ausreden, ja? Du weißt doch mittlerweile, dass ich rumstammle und brabble wie ein Kleinkind, wenn mir etwas wichtig ist. Ich will einfach nicht … plump sein, wenn es um so wichtige Dinge geht … ich meine …“   
  
„Lindsey? Sei plump. Bitte. Hör auf dir über tausend mögliche Reaktionen Gedanken zu machen oder dir tausend mögliche Wege zu überlegen, wie ich irgendwas falsch verstehen könnte, okay? Sag einfach, was du sagen willst. Bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Ganz offensichtlich rechnete sie fest damit, dass er ihr erklären würde, sie wäre zu jung oder er zu alt oder sonst etwas. Lindsey schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er schob alle Gedanken beiseite, in denen er versuchte, ihre möglichen Reaktionen und Antworten vorherzusagen und stoppte alle Überlegungen, ob er sie mit dieser oder jener Aussage zu irgendetwas drängen oder zwingen würde.   
  
„Okay. Plump. Ich gebe zu, dass ich unbewusst schon vor einer ganzen Weile angefangen habe, dich … als meine Frau zu sehen. Und ja, ich habe vor, dir einen Antrag zu machen, aber nicht hier, nicht jetzt und nicht so.“ Sie sah ihn aus großen, fast schon erstaunt wirkenden Augen an.   
  
„Warum nicht?“, flüsterte sie dann mit zittriger Stimme. Lindsey lächelte unbeholfen und senkte den Blick.   
  
„Ich wollte das schon richtig machen. Mit Ring und romantischem Abendessen und niederknien und alles … nicht zwischen Tür und Angel ein paar Stunden, bevor ich für Monate abhaue. Nicht im Schlafanzug und im Halbdunkel, flüsternd, während unsere Tochter neben uns schlummert. Das ist unromantisch.“   
  
„Ist es das?“ Dawn lächelte. „Ich finde das ist sehr romantisch.“ Lindsey kaute etwas auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Ganz offensichtlich wartete sie darauf, dass er ihr einen Antrag machte. Aber es widerstrebte ihm wirklich, sie einfach so zu fragen.   
  
„Dawn … tust du mir einen großen Gefallen?“, flüsterte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. Sie nickte rasch.   
„Kannst du mir bitte meinen Rucksack bringen?“ Er deutete auf den Stuhl. Sie sah ihn fragend an, stand dann aber auf und brachte ihm den gewünschten Gegenstand. Lindsey öffnete eines der Fächer und tastete darin herum. Endlich fand er, was er suchte und atmete tief durch. „Ich hab keinen Ring … und wenn ich grad einen hier hätte, dann wäre er dir ohnehin zu groß.“ Er lächelte. „Ist etwas unkonventionell … aber du kriegst den Ring nachgeliefert … das heißt, wenn du …“ Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und holte nochmal tief Luft. Lindsey fühlte sich nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.   
  
„Du brabbelst schon wieder“, Dawn lächelte sanft.   
  
„Dawn Summers … würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen … meine Frau zu werden?“ Damit zog er ein silbernes Armband heraus. Es waren stilisierte Lilien. Ein Schmuckstück, das er schon seit Jahren hatte und welches ihm sehr wichtig war. Sein Puls raste, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon zurückgelegt. Dawns Blick klebte an dem filigran gearbeiteten Armband. Es kam ihm vor wie Minuten, ohne dass sie reagierte und langsam bekam Lindsey doch Zweifel. Würde sie jetzt ablehnen? War es ihr doch zu plump?   
  
„Ja!“ Ihre Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und im ersten Moment dachte Lindsey, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet, doch dann hielt sie ihm ihr Handgelenk hin und hob den Blick. Dawn strahlte regelrecht. Sie wirkte so glücklich, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Vielleicht auch noch nie. Er atmete auf, erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte ihr das Armband um.   
  
Kaum hatte er den Verschluss geschlossen, fiel sie ihm regelrecht um den Hals und küsste ihn innig. Er ließ sich mit ihr in den Armen zurücksinken und ärgerte sich schwer, dass seine Beine im Moment noch so ein großer Störfaktor waren. Aber so sehr er auch nachgrübelte, er kam auf keine Stellung, die ihm im Moment keine Schmerzen bereitet hätten. Also begnügte er sich damit, sie in den Armen zu halten und zu küssen. Sie kuschelten und redeten noch lange miteinander, bis sie endlich einschliefen.


	26. Epilog

„Na? Nervös?“ Charles lachte und blickte über Lindseys Schulter hinweg in den Spiegel. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lindsey lächelte.   
  
„So offensichtlich?“ Charles nickte und klopfte ihm dann auf die Schulter. „Ja. Vermutlich.“ Seufzend senkte Lindsey die Hände und wandte sich um. Charles lächelte.  
  
„Darf ich mal eben?“ Lindsey nickte und nahm den Kopf etwas zurück, damit Charles die Krawatte richten konnte. Er war kein Krawattentyp, hatte selten welche getragen und war nie wirklich hinter die Methode gekommen, wie sie richtig zu binden waren. „So. Perfekt. Du siehst klasse aus. Dawn wird dich kaum wiedererkennen.“   
  
„Bloß nicht! Dann sagt sie am Ende noch nein!“, rief Lindsey sofort aus. Charles sah ihn tadelnd an.   
  
„Denkst du das wirklich?“ Natürlich dachte er das nicht. Sie war bis jetzt geblieben und von Anfang an hatte sie ihn auch in schweren Zeiten nicht im Stich gelassen, sich um ihn gekümmert, auch wenn er krank, verschwitzt und miefend gewesen war. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Na siehst du. Immerhin war sie es, die auf die Hochzeit bestanden hat.“   
  
Lindsey musste lachen. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte sich viel ereignet. Angel war hinter Gitter. Ein für alle Mal. Ebenso wie Giles, Spike und Hamilton. Oz hatte mildernde Umstände bekommen, allerdings hatte er sich für genug Vergehen vor Gericht verantworten müssen und würde auch nicht allzu bald aus dem Gefängnis frei kommen. Faith war ziemlich gut davon gekommen. Sie war jung, hatte unter einem schlechten Einfluss gestanden und sich eigentlich nicht wirklich schwerer Verbrechen strafbar gemacht. Ein wenig schuldig fühlte sich Lindsey doch, dass ihn das Schicksal der jungen Frau in all der Zeit nicht beschäftigt hatte. Bis er sie vor Gericht wieder gesehen hatte.   
  
Da es zu gefährlich war, dass er und Dawn ihre richtigen Namen trugen, hatten die Leute vom FBI sie mit absolut wasserdichten Identitäten ausgestattet. Während der Verhandlung hatten sie zweimal ihre Identitäten geändert und auch jetzt war nicht sicher, dass sie bis an ihr Lebensende die Namen tragen würden, die derzeit in ihren Ausweisen standen. Angel hatte nach seinem Urteilsspruch geschworen, dass er es bereuen würde und weder Lindsey noch die Leute vom FBI waren bereit, diese Drohung auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.   
  
Nachdem sie zum dritten Mal ein verheiratetes Pärchen waren, dem Namen und der Vorgeschichte nach, hatte Dawn sich auf die Hinterbeine gestellt und auf eine anständige Hochzeit bestanden. Im kleinsten Kreis, natürlich. Der Priester war ein Mann, der schon öfter für das FBI gearbeitet hatte und absolut vertrauenswürdig war. Willow und DeEtta waren Brautjungfern und Charles war sein Trauzeuge. Ansonsten würden Wesley und Robin Wood der kleinen Zeremonie beiwohnen. Wesley würde Dawn an den Altar führen und übergeben. Da ihr Vater längst tot war, hatte sie niemanden, der sie hätte führen können und frech wie sie war, hatte sie dem Mann, der sogar noch drei Jahre älter war als Lindsey erklärt, er wäre ja alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein.  
  
Erneut wandte sich Lindsey um und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Natürlich sah man noch immer die ein oder andere Narbe, obgleich sie verblassten. Da er in der Reha viel trainiert hatte, waren seine Schultern und sein Rücken um einiges breiter als zuvor und er hatte etwas Gewicht zugelegt. Die paar Kilo mehr standen ihm wirklich gut und eigentlich meckerte Dawn noch immer, dass er zu dürr war.   
  
Was für Lindsey aber das wichtigste war: er stand. Die Reha war hart gewesen und hatte mehrere Monate gedauert. Die ersten Wochen war er noch ziemlich eingeschränkt gewesen, bis die Brüche alle verheilt waren und dann auch die Wunden von der letzten OP, in der sie die Schrauben entfernt hatten, verheilt waren, dann jedoch war Lindsey nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Er hatte viel trainiert, in seinen freien Stunden die Übungen wiederholt und sich von Schmerzen und gelegentlichen Rückschlägen nicht aufhalten lassen. Einmal hatte ihn ein anderer Patient gefragt, warum er so verbissen trainierte und es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen könne. Lindsey hatte nur lächelnd geantwortet, dass er vor seiner Tochter wieder laufen können wollte und er hatte es geschafft.   
  
Natürlich war sein rechtes Sprunggelenk fast steif und er humpelte etwas. An schlechten Tagen brauchte er einen Gehstock. Aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte er wirklich mit sich zufrieden sein. Und Dawn war unglaublich stolz auf ihn gewesen.   
  
„Wie spät?“, erkundigte er sich leise, als er sich wieder nach Charles umdrehte.   
  
„Du hast noch 15 Minuten, Mann. Beruhig dich. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich aus dem Fenster springen wollen.“   
  
„Gar nicht wahr!“, erboste sich Lindsey. „Ich bin nur ungeduldig. Das ist alles.“   
  
„Setz dich.“ Lindsey ging zu dem Sessel hinüber und nahm artig Platz. „Ich freue mich für euch. Wirklich.“ Charles lächelte. „Ihr habt euch das wahrlich verdient und ich bete, dass ihr den Rest eures Lebens in Frieden verbringen könnt. Würde es euch wünschen.“   
  
„Seit wann bist du gläubig?“ Lindsey grinste und boxte Charles in die Seite. Über die Jahre waren sie wirklich gute Freunde geworden. Ebenso wie DeEtta, Willow, Wesley und Robin gehörte Charles irgendwie zur Familie. Ansonsten lebten Lindsey und Dawn eher ein abgeschottetes Leben. Ein kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand von Nashville. Dawn blieb zu Hause und half nur stundenweise in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft aus, Lindsey hingegen arbeitete in einem Musikgeschäft. Eigentlich hatten sie die Arbeit nicht nötig und eigentlich hätten sie in einer Villa leben können, mitten in Hollywood. Lindsey und Dawn hatten Geld wie Heu.   
  
Sowohl Dawn als auch Lindsey hatten vom Gericht Beträge in Millionenhöhe zugesprochen bekommen. Schmerzensgeld, Entschädigung. Ein, nach Aussage des Gerichts, geringfügiger Trost für alles, was Angel ihnen angetan hatte. Das Geld war auf mehrere Konten aufgeteilt, für Zoe hatten sie bereits einen College-Fond gegründet und lebten ein beschauliches Leben einer kleinen, mittelständischen Familie. Es war das, was Dawn und Lindsey gewollt hatten, in der Stadt, die Lindsey sich gewünscht hatte.   
  
„Danke.“ Lindsey lächelte. „Das hoffe ich auch, egoistisch, wie ich bin.“   
  
„Darf ich dich noch was fragen?“ Charles sah ihn aufmerksam an und Lindsey nickte rasch. „Ich sollte das vielleicht nicht gerade heute aufbringen, aber … das geht mir schon seit der Verhandlung durch den Kopf … ich hätte schwören können, dass du den Schwanz einziehst und verschwindest, als du in den Gerichtssaal gekommen bist.“  
  
„Hatte ich vor“, gestand Lindsey und senkte den Blick. „Ich meine, ich bin da rein, voller Zuversicht, dass ich es schaffen würde und dann bin ich am Gang Angel über den Weg gelaufen …“   
  
„Scheiße Mann, wir hätten da echt besser aufpassen sollen …“   
  
„Er hat mich von oben bis unten betrachtet, mit diesem herablassenden, süffisanten Grinsen und mich dann schleimig-freundlich begrüßt. ‚Hallo Kleiner. Gut siehst du aus‘ das war’s. Ich glaube, wenn er mir den sofortigen Tod angedroht hätte, hätte ich gelacht und wäre an ihm vorbei in den Gerichtssaal gegangen … aber das?“   
  
„Versteh ich nicht.“   
  
„Kleiner. Das war sein Name für mich. Ich war nie Lindsey. Ich war immer nur Kleiner. Vor allem, nachdem sie mir die Beine zertrümmert und mich unter Drogen gesetzt hatten. Bevor ihr mich gefunden habt, hab ich meinen Namen monatelang nicht mehr gehört, und als er mich dann damit begrüßt hat … ich war zurück. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war ich zurück in dem Kellerraum, auf der Matratze und dem Scheißkerl dankbar für den nächsten Schuss, bereit, ihm einen zu blasen und wenn er es verlangte auch noch Hamilton und Spike zu bedienen, nur um an die Drogen zu kommen, die mir das Leben einigermaßen erträglich machen würden.“  
  
„Mann, ich hatte keine Ahnung …“   
  
„Ich dachte, ich könnte es nicht. Dass ich die Kraft nicht aufbringen würde, um mich dort vorne hinzusetzen und all diese Dinge zu erzählen.“  
  
„Und doch hast du es gemacht.“ Charles‘ Blick zeigte überdeutlich, dass er ihn bewunderte. „Warum?“   
  
„Ich hab an Riley gedacht und daran, dass ich es ihm schuldig bin, seinen Mörder hinter Gitter zu bringen. Ich habe an Zoe gedacht und mir vor Augen geführt, dass er keine Skrupel haben würde, sie zu töten. Ein Baby, unschuldig. Ich habe an Dawn gedacht und daran, dass ich ihr nicht mehr in die Augen würde sehen können, wenn ich das nicht durchzog. Und daran, was er mir alles genommen hat. Und das war’s. Ich hab meine Krücken gepackt und bin rein, mit dem festen Vorsatz, den Kerl für immer hinter Gitter zu bringen.“   
  
„Und du hast es geschafft.“ Lindsey nickte und lächelte etwas.   
  
„Nicht alleine. Ohne euch alle hätte ich das nie geschafft.“   
  
„Hör mal auf, Mann. Du bist ein Held. Also schluck das endlich.“ Lindsey lachte. Wie oft hatte Charles ihn mittlerweile als Helden bezeichnet? Er hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen.   
  
„Ich schluck es dann, wenn du es auch tust.“ Charles verzog das Gesicht und Lindsey wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Charles hasste es, als Held bezeichnet zu werden. Immer wieder erklärte er, dass es sein Job gewesen war, Lindsey zu beschützten und dass das nichts Besonderes gewesen war.   
  
„Na gut. Jetzt komm aber. Es ist Zeit, dich unter die Haube zu bringen. Also … offiziell, meine ich.“ Lindsey lachte. „Stock?“ Charles hielt ihm seinen Gehstock hin. Lindsey dachte kurz nach, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf.  
  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm ihn mit, für den Notfall. Aber eigentlich will ich ihn nicht unbedingt benutzen.“ Charles nickte und sie gingen los.  
  
* * *  
  
Alle waren versammelt. Mit einer überschaubaren Runde wie dieser, war das ja auch nicht weiter schwer. Die Musik setzte ein und alle Augen richteten sich auf den Eingang der kleinen Kapelle. Zuerst kam Zoe herein, in ihren kleinen Händen einen Korb mit Blumen, die sie voller Vergnügen auf den Boden warf. Sie winkte ihm zu und rannte dann zu Lindsey.   
  
„Daddy!“   
  
„Hey, Sonnenschein!“ Lindsey nahm das kleine Mädchen auf die Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. „Oh. Mami ist heute bildhübsch, findest du nicht auch?“ Er drehte sich mit Zoe auf dem Arm wieder zum Gang und betrachtete Dawn liebevoll. Sie sah umwerfend aus, in dem weißen Kleid. Sie hatte sich für etwas Schlichtes entschieden, doch das Kleid unterstrich ihre Schönheit auf bezaubernde Weise und betonte ihre Figur und ihre schlanken Beine besonders gut. Lindsey musste sich wirklich arg zusammennehmen, um sie nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren und schon jetzt wusste er, dass es der schönste Tag seines Lebens war.  
  
„Du siehst wundervoll aus“, flüsterte er, als sie endlich bei ihm angekommen war. „Wie eine Fee.“ Zoe nickte auch noch bekräftigend. Dawn senkte den Blick und ein zarter Hauch von Rot zeigte sich auf ihren Wangen.   
  
„Du siehst auch ganz passabel aus“, gab sie dann grinsend zurück, ehe sie sich beide mit einem glücklichen Lächeln dem Priester zuwandten.   
  
* * *  
  
Sie sparten es sich, irgendwelche Reden zu halten. Nach der kleinen Zeremonie und dem Tausch der Ringe setzten sie sich unter einer Laube zusammen für Kaffee und Kuchen. Zoe lief vom einen zum anderen und krabbelte jedem auf den Schoß. Für sie waren die Anwesenden alles Onkel und Tanten und jeder musste auch ihren Ring bewundern. Zoe hatte so lange gemeckert, beim Ringkauf, bis auch sie einen bekommen hatte, den ihr Lindsey ebenfalls bei der Zeremonie an einer Kette um den Hals gehängt hatte.   
  
Musik spielte und sie redeten und scherzten, bis Lindsey schließlich aufstand und Dawn die Hand entgegen hielt. Fragend sah sie ihn an und er lächelte.   
  
„Eröffnungstanz“, meinte er schließlich.   
  
„Wirklich? Ich meine …“ Lindsey musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte schon seit einer Weile immer wieder geradezu sehnsüchtig auf die provisorische Tanzfläche geblickt, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit ihr tanzen würde und sie hatte ihn vermutlich nicht verletzen wollen, indem sie einen der anderen Männer um den Tanz bat.   
  
„Ich hab geübt. Solange du jetzt nicht Mambo oder einen Tango aufs Parkett legen willst, geht das. Also komm. Ich weiß, dass du tanzen willst. Für die schnelleren Sachen geb ich dich einfach ab.“ Er grinste frech.   
  
„So, so. Du willst mich also schon abgeben. Das ging ja schnell.“ Dawn lachte und stand auf. Sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen, wo sie einen langsamen Walzer tanzten. Anschließend kam Wesley und tanzte mit Dawn, danach wollte Charles mit ihr tanzen und auch Robin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie zu einem Tanz aufzufordern, während Lindsey sich an den Tisch setzte, um sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen.   
  
Später tanzte Wesley mit DeEtta, Charles mit Willow und Robin mit Dawn. Lindsey saß mit Zoe am Tisch und beobachtete die Leute. Schließlich stand er auf, nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm und wiegte sich mit ihr langsam im Takt der Musik. Zoe lachte und schlang die kurzen Arme um seinen Hals.   
  
„Sieh sich das einer an. Kaum sind wir verheiratet, tanzt er schon eng mit einer anderen!“, rief Dawn plötzlich herüber. Lindsey lachte und drehte sich mit Zoe im Kreis.   
  
„Wenn du mit Robin herumhüpfst, darf ich ja wohl mit meinem zweiten Liebling tanzen“, gab er zurück und alle Anwesenden lachten.  
  
* * *  
  
Wirkliche Flitterwochen würden sie nicht haben. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Solange sie zusammen waren, war Lindsey glücklich. Sie waren gerade dabei, sich von allen zu verabschieden, um zurück zu ihrem kleinen Häuschen zu fahren, als Charles sich entschuldigte und einen Anruf am Handy entgegen nahm.   
  
„Was?“ Der Ausruf des Mannes brachte alle zum Verstummen und sie wandten sich Charles fragend zu, der geradezu verwirrt zurück blickte. „Ganz sicher? Ich meine, absolut sicher?“ Lindsey zog Dawn in seine Arme. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. Nicht heute. Nicht an ihrem Hochzeitstag! „Okay. Danke.“ Charles legte auf und schob das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. Er blickte jeden der Reihe nach an und blieb dann bei Dawn und Lindsey hängen. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
„Was ist los, Charles?“, erkundigte sich DeEtta schließlich.   
  
„Angel und Spike … sie sind tot.“   
  
„Was?“ Der Ausruf kam von jedem Anwesenden. Bis auf Zoe. Sie zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt und spielte an Lindseys Krawatte herum.  
  
„Es kam zu einem Streit im Gefängnis. Spike und Angel haben sich dort wohl mit ein paar Alteingesessenen angelegt. Es kam zu Handgreiflichkeiten, irgendwoher hatte jemand plötzlich ein Messer. Spike haben sie die Kehle durchgeschnitten und Angel wurde niedergestochen. Er ist vor einer halben Stunde auf dem OP-Tisch gestorben.“   
  
„Das … ist das absolut sicher? Verlässliche Quelle und so?“ Lindsey blickte Dawn an, die ihn ebenso verwirrt anstarrte, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Charles nickte. Willow drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte.   
  
„Okay, auch wenn es böse klingt … aber wenn das kein Hochzeitsgeschenk ist, dann weiß ich nichts mehr.“   
  
„Was … was heißt das jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey.   
  
„Für den Moment solltet ihr bei euren falschen Identitäten bleiben. Aber ich denke wirklich, in einigen Monaten oder Jahren wird Gras über die Sache gewachsen sein und … wer weiß. Vielleicht könnt ihr dann wirklich einmal als Dawn und Lindsey McDonald irgendwo anfangen. Das bleibt abzuwarten.   
  
„Oh mein Gott“, flüsterte Dawn und schlang die Arme um Lindsey, so gut es ging, denn er hatte noch immer Zoe auf dem Arm.   
  
„Wow. Das … das klingt gut.“ Die anderen nickten.   
  
„So und jetzt haut endlich ab. Ihr habt heute sicherlich noch Besseres vor. Ich bringe euch Zoe dann gegen Abend vorbei.“ Willow grinste und nahm das Mädchen aus Lindseys Armen. „Nicht wahr, Zoe? Tante Willow und du werden jetzt dann eine Menge Spaß haben.“ Lindsey lachte und drückte Willow einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
  
„Danke für’s Babysitten.“   
  
„Kein Thema.“   
  
„Darf ich die Herrschaften dann in die Kutsche bitten?“ Charles öffnete die hintere Tür an dem Wagen und machte eine einladende Bewegung. Dawn und Lindsey verabschiedeten sich von den anderen, gaben Zoe jeder noch einen Kuss und baten sie, artig zu sein. Dann stiegen sie ein.   
  
* * *  
  
Charles hatte sie vor ihrem kleinen Häuschen abgesetzt und war wieder gefahren. Mit zufriedenen Gesichtern standen Lindsey und Dawn am Gartenzaun und umarmten sich. Dann gingen sie das kurze Stück zur Tür und die kleine Treppe auf die Veranda hinauf. Dort angekommen hielt Lindsey die junge Frau jedoch auf.   
  
„Wenn schon, dann richtig“, meinte er grinsend, als er die Tür aufschloss und sie einen Augenblick später vom Boden hob. Dawn stieß einen kurzen Aufschrei aus, ehe sie lachend die Arme um seinen Hals legte und sich an ihn schmiegte. „Willkommen zu Hause, Mrs. McDonald“, flüsterte er glücklich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „Und jetzt finde ich, sollten wir an einem Geschwisterchen für Zoe arbeiten. Wenn wir schon mal die Gelegenheit haben.“   
  
Grinsend trug er Dawn über die Schwelle und stieß die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu.  
  
 **ENDE!**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin mir wohl im Klaren, dass schwammig bleibt, was aus Faith wurde und dass Joyce gar nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist. Schieben wir es auf die Entfremdung, den Streit und das Zeugenschutzprogramm. Spätestens da war Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter für Dawn ja ohnehin nicht mehr möglich. Sorry, wenn jemand das Gefühl haben sollte, dass da noch ein Loch ist, das ich hätte stopfen sollen. Ich fand es so, ganz ohne Joyce einfach passender. Sorry. :(


End file.
